


Abandon

by Batsutousai



Series: Abandon and Reclaim [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Dark!Harry, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-27
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 47
Words: 225,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets left in London by Petunia and runs into Voldemort. Strange things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skip the Beginning of the Story...

**Author's Note:**

> All original beta-work done by magickmaker17; additional work done by me.
> 
> At mirabilos' suggestion, I've added a humour tag to the list, but around the halfway mark, the humour is less obvious/ridiculous. So, you know, you've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of Abandon, rewritten to fill in some minor back-story. I'd intended to re-write the whole fic, but then realised that what I really needed to do was start completely from scratch, so this is the only chapter that has been rewritten.

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive quietly. He was staring out the window at the backyard. Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley, and his best mate, Piers Polkiss, were running back and forth over a sprinkler in the yard - trying to keep cool in the summer heat. Harry mentally cursed them for their lack of worry - he could never relax like that, not with Voldemort on the loose.

Indeed, Voldemort always seemed to be at the top of Harry's list of worries. It didn't help that he hadn't a thing to do and no one from the Order of the Phoenix had been in contact with him since his school, Hogwarts, had let out for the summer almost a week ago. Previous to the last summer, that wouldn't have been a surprise, but last year he was given some training by the Order to help him in the war against Voldemort. Without the training, Harry felt that he might just have gone insane. He hoped that wouldn't happen this summer.

Not even the _Daily Prophet_ \- the main paper of the Wizarding world - could hold Harry's attention any more. The articles in it were filled with Voldemort's deeds - attacks on both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds filled every page - but the Muggle newspaper and, in fact, the news on the TV were both much the same. It was all things he'd heard about before, just from a different, more knowing perspective. After a while, even _he_ was sure to get bored of it.

Harry tugged his wand out of his pocket and stared at it for a long moment, before he started tapping it on the window sill. He wondered how Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley - his two best friends - were doing. He wondered how all of the members of the DA were feeling. Did they blame themselves, as he blamed himself, for the deaths of two of their numbers that past school year? Did they read the paper everyday and watch the news as he did?

Harry glanced over at the small memorial he'd set up for the four fellows he'd watched fall to Voldemort's people. Pictures of Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Cho Chang, and Marietta Edgecombe stared back at him. Cedric was smiling at him reassuringly while Cho looked like she was about to cry and Marietta scowled at him; she'd never liked him. Sirius was grinning happily, looking like he was ready to prank anyone who came up next to him. A small picture frame sat next to the memorial, the happy faces of Harry's parents smiling out at him from it. A batch of freshly picked flowers from his Aunt Petunia's garden sat in front of the memorial and picture frame.

"BOY!" came a shout from downstairs.

Harry sighed and put his wand back in his pocket. He checked that his Invisibility Cloak was in his other pocket, then smiled over at where his owl, Hedwig, sat in her cage. "I'll be back soon, okay, girl?" he told her gently.

Hedwig hooted at him sadly - she was only allowed out once per night to hunt, Uncle Vernon's orders - and ducked her head back under her wing to sleep some more.

Harry grimaced and left his room to find out what his aunt wanted. He doubted it would be good.

-

Harry didn’t even know why they were out. Just him and Aunt Petunia. Out in London.

His aunt said she’d needed some things, but the only things they’d gotten so far had been things they could have gotten down the street from the house or they’d had plenty of.

Not that Harry was going to question the trip. Oh, no. He liked being let out of the house. He slipped a hand into his pocket and felt better when his fingers brushed over his wand and Invisibility Cloak. 

“Get me some of those grapes, boy,” Petunia grumbled, pointing to where there was a stand of fresh fruits across the street. “Get me plenty!”

“I don’t have any money to get them with, Aunt Petunia,” Harry pointed out, somewhat amused by his aunt's forgetfulness.

Petunia glared at her nephew for a long moment before pulling a few bills from her purse and stuffing them into his hand. “There.”

Harry nodded and crossed the street to the stand. He was quite happy to see he could get “plenty” of grapes and still have enough change to pocket for later. Not that he liked stealing, but this was his aunt. He figured he deserved an allowance from the family every once and a while.

Snape was starting to wear off on him, dammit.

Harry bought the grapes and turned to return to where he’d left his aunt.

She wasn’t there.

She wasn’t anywhere is sight.

Harry Potter had just been abandoned in London.

“Oh, shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

The money had just been enough to get a small hostel room near the Leaky Cauldron. He didn’t want to actually stay in the Leaky Cauldron, too many people would recognise him.

Speaking of that. Harry needed a disguise. If he was recognised, and the young wizard had no doubt he would be, he’d probably get killed.

Now, where to get a disguise…. Probably Knockturn Alley….

Harry hated it down there. Far too creepy.

_‘You’re almost seventeen! Buck up!’_

Harry groaned. Why did his inner voice have to sound so much like Hermione? And Snape?

Wait, Hermione and Snape?

Harry shuddered.

This was not his day.

~/*\~

Harry loved his invisibility cloak. He’d managed to get from his hostel to the mouth of Knockturn Alley without being noticed. He thanked his father again and again.

He’d thank Dumbledore, if the man hadn’t stuck him with the Dursleys in the first place. The git.

He really had been spending too much time around Snape!

He poked his head out to get a better look around the corner, down the dark alley.

And someone ran into his head.

Harry gave a shout as he fell over.

Whoever ran into him fell on top of him.

Harry looked up to apologise–

And almost screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

“I never imagined that I would go into Knockturn for a book and come out, only to _land on_ the bodiless Boy-Who-Lived. This really _must_ be my lucky day, don’t you think, Mr. Potter?”

Oh. Shit.

“Startled to see me?”

Oh. _**SHIT!**_

Tom Riddle smirked at Harry as he unclasped the invisibility cloak. “Where ever did you attain this? It’s rather useful, I suppose.”

“Get off,” Harry managed in a croaked voice.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the boy. “I’m quite comfortable here, thank you.”

Harry glared at the man who murdered his parents.

Tom merely smirked back.

No, this definitely was _not_ his lucky day.

~/*\~

Harry glared at the Dark Lord who sat across from him at the table outside of a small café in the Muggle world. Voldemort had his wand and his cloak; he was in deep shit.

The elder wizard gave a long-suffering sigh. “I’m not going to kill you, Potter.”

“Then why are you calling me Potter, _Tom_?”

Voldemort gave the saviour of the wizarding world an annoyed look. “I’m going to let you call me that, if only because you’ll cause a scene otherwise by shouting Voldemort at the top of your lungs in the middle of a nice conversation. Mass panics can be nice, but I’d rather choose when they happen myself.”

“ _Nice_ conversation?” Harry managed incredulously.

“Assuming you’d stop glaring at me, yes.”

“What ever happened to you trying to kill me?”

“I’m tired of having my ego stomped on, okay?” Voldemort narrowed scarlet eyes at the teen. “Why are you out in the middle of London on your own, anyway?”

Harry sighed. “I got left here by my aunt.”

“Why?”

“Ask her.” Harry glared at the man again. “Why are you asking?”

Voldemort offered the boy a raised eyebrow. “Dumbledore usually takes better care of his Golden Boy.”

“Oh, he does. My relatives hate me.”

“Why not owl Dumbledore and have him pick you up?” The Dark Lord’s voice was coloured with curiosity.

Harry shook his head. “My owl’s at my aunt and uncle’s house. Anyway, Dumbledore said not to bug him unless it was something important.”

“And this isn’t important?”

Harry couldn’t help but grin. “You sound like my friend Hermione.”

Voldemort’s lips twitched. “Answer the question, Potter.”

“Well, that depends. Are you trying to kill me?”

“Answering a question with another question is rude.”

“I didn’t have the most trustworthy of upbringings. You’ll have to forgive me,” came Harry’s sarcastic reply.

Voldemort watched the boy with amused scarlet eyes. “Where’d you get the cloak?”

“Hum? Oh. It was my dad’s.” Harry spared the Dark Lord a furious glare at the mention of his father before continuing. “Dumbledore gave it to me during my first Christmas at Hogwarts.”

“No wonder you get into so much trouble.” Voldemort chuckled. Harry gave him a shocked look. “Now what?”

“You _chuckled_!”

Voldemort stared at Harry for a long moment before laughing outright.

Harry couldn’t help but grin.

~/*\~

“What are your friends like?”

“Which ones?”

Tom rolled his eyes. “The one who keep helping you every time we run into each other.”

Harry smirked. “Ron and Hermione are my two best friends. Hermione’s a Muggle-born–“ the smirk widened when Tom cringed, “–and Ron’s a Weasley.”

“I shouldn’t expect much more from you.”

Harry snorted. “And then there’s Neville, who’s Snape’s worst nightmare–“

“I think I’ve heard about him before…”

“–and Ginny, who’s Ron’s little sister–“

“ _Another_ Weasley?! How many are there?”

“–and Luna, who always has her head in the clouds.”

“How does she manage?”

Harry frowned at Tom. “You’re one to talk. Look at Crabbe and Goyle.”

Tom winced. “Oh, very well. I’ll give you that.”

Harry smiled triumphantly and slide his hand across the table to grab his wand before the Dark Lord could react. “Thank you.”

Tom rolled his eyes and handed over the cloak as well. “Put those away.”

The cloak and wand found their ways into Harry’s pockets. “I’m hungry.”

Tom shook his head. “Teenagers.” Harry glared in response. The elder man rolled his eyes and waved down a waiter. “Very well. Stop glaring at me.”

~/*\~

“This has been the weirdest day,” Harry declared.

“How so?” Tom enquired, before putting a bite of treacle tart into his mouth gracefully.

“Well, I got abandoned in London, to begin with. Then I ran into my worst enemy. Now you and I are actually having a civil conversation about _Binns_ of all things!”

Tom laughed. “That reminds me, what were you doing near Knockturn Alley?”

“I was going to go see if I could get a disguise,” Harry answered truthfully.

“I see…” Tom looked the boy over for a long moment as Harry ate his pudding. “And are you still going to try for that disguise?”

“I don’t know. Just because you’re not going to kill me doesn’t mean I’m safe, does it?”

“No, no. I suppose not.” The Dark Lord sat back in his chair. “It’s too late now, but, if you want, we can meet up here tomorrow and I’ll take you to a good shop I know down in Knockturn that should be helpful.”

“Oh, is that where you went to go back to your beautiful old self?” Harry teased.

Tom rolled his eyes. “I did this myself, thank you. I am not incompetent.”

Harry snorted. “Coulda fooled me.”

Tom impaled the smirking boy with his death glare as a response.

“Snape’s is more intimidating.”

“Snape has greasy hair, yellow skin, and a hooked nose. Of course his glare is more intimidating,” Tom replied with an annoyed look.

Harry laughed. “Why _did_ you change your appearance back, anyway? Dumbledore said you’d gone all snake-like while you were travelling the world in your youth.”

“You make me sound so _old_ , Harry,” Tom complained, getting a snigger from the teen. “Seriously?” Harry nodded. “It’s nice being able to walk around in Diagon Alley every once and a while without everyone turning and running.”

Harry shook his head. “You _do_ have a heart!”

Tom sighed. “Of course I do. I’m human too, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“I _was_ wondering about that.”

“If you were a Death Eater, you’d be under _Crucio_ right now for your cheek,” the Dark Lord informed his companion.

Harry sobered up quickly. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Tom gave the boy a sad look. “No. Don’t suppose it would be.” He stood and stretched. “I must say, Harry Potter, for a Gryffindor, you’re a surprisingly good companion.”

“Was that a compliment?” Harry enquired with a hint of humour as he, too, stood.

“Why, I do believe it was!” They shared a light laugh. “Tomorrow?”

“Sure. I’ll meet you here around noon.”

Tom shook his head. “Make it two.”

“Ah. I keep forgetting all about your job, don’t I?”

“Yes. I’m afraid that taking over the world it rather tedious.” Tom sighed regretfully.

Harry rolled his eyes as he smiled. “Tomorrow at two.”

“Yes. I promise not to bring any Death Eaters to help me take you out.”

Harry smirked. “Really? Wow. I guess my conversation really _is_ stimulating!”

The boy left to Tom’s laughter.

Perhaps the day wasn’t so unlucky after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry settled himself outside the small café with a cup of tea that he’d spent his last pound on. It was nearing two, and he’d run out of things to do. He made a plan to find a way to his vault while he was in Diagon Alley and convert some wizard money into Muggle money, so he could continue to live out here.

“Bored, were you?” Tom’s voice enquired lightly from behind Harry.

Harry turned and glared at the man. “Why, yes. There’s nothing much one can do when one hasn’t even a Potions book to make doodles in, let alone a quill to make such doodles with!”

Tom sighed and sat down across from the Boy-Who-Lived. “You can always go buy some.”

 _‘You have **got** to work on your temper, Potter!’_ Harry groaned. “After I get a disguise.”

Tom gave the boy a quick look-over. “Harry, your scar is probably the only thing that needs to change.”

“Magic doesn’t hide it, either…”

Tom gave the boy a sharp look. “Tried before, have you?”

“Of course. Last time, I put a hat over it.”

The Dark Lord snorted. “If the shoe fits…”

Harry gaped at the man across from him.

“What?”

“Did you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, just use a _Muggle_ cliché?”

“Shut up, Harry.”

The boy just laughed.

~/*\~

“Get that one.”

“I’m not into Dark Arts, Tom.”

“Part of defeating your enemy is to get to know it.”

“Oh, is that why you’re actually talking to me?”

“Harry, just get the book. It’s just theory, and far from illegal.”

“Wonder why it’s not illegal.” The boy snorted, adding the black-bound book to the small stack in his arms.

“I don’t help the Ministry there.”

“Unless it’s to make something illegal so you can break the law again.”

Tom glared at Harry. “I do not.”

“Fine. Lucius Malfoy does it for you.”

“Lucius does everything he does for his own gain, not mine. Could we please change the subject?”

“Don’t like talking about Lucius?”

Tom groaned. “No. I don’t like arguing with you about the state of my followers in a wizarding bookstore where we can be overheard.”

“Afraid you’ll go to Azkaban?”

“They can’t keep me in Azkaban. You, on the other hand, wouldn’t have a choice. Change the subject.”

Harry pulled down a book on hexes and curses that he’d seen before and considered getting. He added it to his stack. “Name one person you can’t stand.”

Tom blinked. “Albus Dumbledore.”

“Why? I mean, you always say you don’t like him, but _why_ don’t you like him?”

“Well, for one, I’m a Slytherin. He’s biased.”

Harry hummed. “I’ll give you that. But he _does_ try and see the best in people.”

“Perhaps he did, once, with me. He always seemed to suspect things of me.”

“He was right.”

“Oh, not always. The other Slytherins liked causing trouble too, and I often came upon it at the wrong time.”

“Glad I’m a Gryffindor.” Harry sniggered, earning an annoyed look from Slytherin’s Heir. “Anything else?”

“It’s like he can read people’s minds. It drives me nuts.”

“It drives everyone nuts. That doesn’t mean they can’t stand him.”

“Oh, and he keeps trying to kill me.”

“And fails every time. Now that’s my job.”

Tom sighed. “How about you, Harry. Who’s one person you can’t stand?”

“Cornelius Fudge.”

Tom looked shocked. “Why?”

“He’s bad at his job and he never listens. When Dumbledore and I said you’d come back two years ago, he’d decided we were insane.”

“Harry, Dumbledore’s not well known for his sanity, and, from what I’ve heard, Rita Skeeter had been questioning _your_ sanity all year.”

“Oh, yes. You know, that whole scar giving me a connection to you thing,” Harry replied sarcastically.

“Sure. Blame it on me.”

Harry sighed and shook his head. “Tom, how am I supposed to save the world if no one will listen to me?” he enquired softly before wandering up to the counter to pay.

~/*\~

“Okay. Anyone else you can’t stand?” Harry enquired once they were on their way to the Leaky Cauldron for some food.

“Peter.”

“Pettigrew?!” Harry gaped. Tom nodded. “You have problems with Wormtail, yet you still keep him around?”

“He is annoying, but useful.”

“As what? Target practice?”

“That too.”

“Tom…”

“Well, he’s an animagus, Harry. A rat animagus, in fact.”

“An _illegal_ rat animagus.”

“Even better.”

“Why don’t you just turn him in to the Ministry?”

“Why?”

“Because he’s annoying, on the run, messes everything up, and owes me a life debt?”

“He does?”

“Yes.”

“I never knew that…”

“Yes. I saved his life when Sirius and Remus wanted to blast his arse off.”

“Such language.”

“Shut up, Tom.”

Tom chuckled as they took their seats.

~/*\~

“So, who else can you not stand, Harry?”

“Gilderoy Lockhart.”

Tom snorted into his tea. “Lockhart. The fraud who Obliviated himself?”

“Oh, yes. On our way to the Chamber, in fact. He tried to Obliviate Ron and me with Ron’s faulty wand.”

“Oh, dear.”

“Brought the ceiling down on our heads.”

“And Obliviated himself?”

“Yup!”

“Ah. He’d have been stupid enough to look into her eyes, anyway.”

“The basilisk was female?”

“Yeees.”

Harry glared at Tom. “How was _I_ supposed to know?!”

“Did you try and check?”

“She was kind of trying to kill me, actually. I wasn’t quite given the chance.”

“Temper, temper.”

“Shut up, Tom.”

~/*\~

“Are we going to make this an everyday thing?”

“Oh, I don’t know. You’re still managing to be more interesting than Crabbe and Goyle.”

“ _Binns_ is more interesting than Crabbe and Goyle.”

“Oh, no. You know their children. The parents are worse. A blade of _grass_ is more interesting than those two.”

“How about a drop of water?”

“That’s not interesting, that’s just annoying.”

“Hey, am I more interesting than Wormtail?”

“Of c-course, M-m-m-ma-master.” Tom mock stuttered.

Harry sniggered. “Now, was that Wormtail, or Quirrell?”

Tom shuddered. “Oh, Merlin. Quirrell. I’d almost forgotten about him, you know.”

“Glad to know I could help with that old memory of yours.”

“Oh, you’re definitely more interesting than any of my Death Eaters, except perhaps Lucius; _you_ aren’t afraid to insult me,” Tom decided.

“Yeah, well, you’ve said you won’t kill me, and you can’t _quite Crucio_ me in public. I figure I’m pretty damn safe right now.”

“How are you so sure I won’t kill you? What makes you think I’ll keep my word?”

“You’re not a Malfoy.”

Tom laughed. “You just got more interesting than Lucius, Harry! He’d never insult himself!”

Harry sat back with a smirk.

~/*\~

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes, yes.”

“At two.”

“Right here.”

“Perfect. See you then, ex-snake-face.” Harry waved as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh, hello, Tom.”

Tom sat across from Harry at their normal table outside the café. “How shall we hex each other today?”

Harry offered a confused look.

“What will we talk about, Harry.” Tom sighed. “I thought you had a brain.”

“I woke up late. I’m not quite awake yet.”

“Lazy, are we?”

“Yes, Tom. I’m horribly lazy. That’s why you haven’t killed me yet.”

“Oh, fine. Be that way.” Tom waved a waitress over and ordered a cup of strong black tea. “So, why were you so tired?”

“Nightmares.” Harry shrugged.

“Of what?” Tom leaned forward. “I haven’t been giving you any.”

“No, you haven’t.” Harry let out a sigh and rubbed at his eyes gently, ever mindful of his contacts. “I dream of people who have died: My parents. Cedric. Sirius. Cho and Marietta.”

Tom shook his head. “You blame yourself. You can’t let them go.”

Harry looked at Tom sharply. “What would you know about that?”

“Not much.” Tom admitted. “But I _do_ know you.”

“Like that solves everything.”

“No, I don’t suppose it does.”

~/*\~

“What does your name mean? Voldemort, I mean.”

“You don’t know?”

“It’s not English. Hermione wasn’t all that interested in looking it up for me.”

“Perhaps you should have looked it up yourself.”

“Why? I can ask you.”

Tom smiled. “That’s true. Very well. It’s French.”

Harry blinked a few times in the silence. “French for what?”

“You can look it up.”

“Tom!”

“Harry!” Tom mimicked.

“Prat.”

“Go on. You can look it up yourself. Then you can tell me what it means and I’ll tell you if you’re right.”

“You’re too much like Hermione.”

Tom winced. “That hurt.”

Harry smirked. “Serves you right. Smart arse.”

“You need to think over the summer!”

“That’s why my teachers give me homework, Tom. So I think.”

“So, have you done any of your homework?”

“Nooo... My aunt and uncle always lock my books away.”

“Always?”

“Yup! They do it every summer. It’s their favourite hobby.”

“Good Merlin. And how about now?”

“I don’t have the assignments.”

Tom groaned. “You need an owl.”

“Why?”

“So you can owl your friend Hermione and ask her what the homework was.”

“Ah.”

“Don’t give me that look.”

“Which one. I give you a lot of them.”

Tom glared at Harry. “That one that tells me I’m too smart for my own good.”

“You are.”

“Shut up.”

“Hermione.”

“You’re asking for it, Potter.”

Harry laughed.

~/*\~

“Quidditch.”

“Not that.”

“Why not? Don’t you like Quidditch?”

“No. Not really.”

“Why not?”

“Messes up with my study habits.”

“ **Tom**!”

“It does!”

Harry just glared.

“Well, fine. It did back in school. I’ve never been fond of it.”

“No? What about now?”

“I did not suddenly become fond of Quidditch _just because_ I no longer feel the need to study every book in the school’s library.”

“You did that?”

“Yes.”

“Did you study Quidditch Through the Ages?”

“It was added to the library after my time, Harry.”

“Surely they had a Quidditch book in the Hogwarts library when you went to school there.”

“Yes, yes. There was. I read the damn thing once and put it back.”

“But you didn’t _study_ it.”

“Is there a point to this?”

“Not really. I just wanted to know what you thought about Quidditch.”

“We are going in circles here.”

“I thought they were nice-looking circles, though.”

Tom groaned. “No. I don’t like Quidditch. Can we _please_ move on?”

“What about the Chudley Cannons?”

“ _ **POTTER!**_ ”

Harry sniggered.

~/*\~

“What was your favourite part of Hogwarts?” Harry asked once Tom had stopped attempting to hex him, and the Muggles around them had been Obliviated of the incident.

“The library.”

“Hermione.”

Tom glared at the boy. “Fine. The Slytherin common room. It was dark and quiet.”

“And cold and just feels creepy!”

“When have you been in the Slytherin common room?!”

“Oops.”

“Harry…”

“Second year, if you must know.”

“ _How_?”

“Oh, Ron and I went in as Crabbe and Goyle to question Malfoy about the Chamber.”

“You managed Polyjuice in your second year?”

“Well, yeah. We had _Hermione_.”

“How’d you get the _book_? It’s in the Restricted Section!”

“Lockhart.”

“Oh, Merlin.” Tom covered his eyes with a groan.

“Hermione fancied him.”

“I didn’t need to know that, Harry.”

“Nor did you want to, I bet.”

“Quite right.”

“Good.”

Tom let out another groan. “I’ve created a monster.”

“That you have!”

“I should hex you again.”

“Well, you missed last time, if you’ll recall. Hit that table over there.” Harry smirked. “The poor Muggles.”

“Shut up, Potter.”

“And then you’d have to do another mass Obliviate!”

“Potter–“

“Which I wasn’t aware you were so good at…”

“Potter!”

“Yes, Tom?”

“Shut up.”

~/*\~

“See that building over there?”

“Of course I do. I’m not blind.”

“Take out your contacts and say that again.”

“Ha-ha,” Harry said dryly. “Now, what about the building?”

“It’s a library. Go find out what Voldemort means.”

“Leaving already?”

“Job, Harry. Surely you remember?”

“I think I do.”

“Go. And find a way to get in contact with that Muggle friend of yours. Get your homework.”

“Why do you care?”

“I might help you. Perhaps.”

“What would Snape say if he found out you were helping me with my homework?”

“He’d go tell Dumbledore I’ve been corrupting you.”

“He’d be right. You got me to buy a book on the Dark Arts.”

“Go. Now.”

“Tired of me?”

“Yes!”

“Good!”

“I will hex you.”

“Oh, go _Crucio_ Wormtail for me a few times.”

“Gladly. He screams louder than you.”

“Thank you. I think.”

“Of course.”

“Tomorrow, then.” Harry nodded before wandering off to the library.

Despite being the ultimate evil, Tom wasn’t such a bad guy.

Most of the time.


	6. Chapter 6

“Flight of death?” Harry asked as Tom sat across from him the next day.

“Very good. Your friend Hermione would be proud.”

“Oh, please don’t tell her, Tom. She’ll begin to think I can do research on my own!”

Tom frowned at the boy.

Harry grinned.

“Did you get your homework?”

“Yeah. I looked up her phone number in the phone book. Said Hedwig’s off delivering a letter and I finally got my books, but had forgotten the list of assignments.”

“She believed that?”

“She was a little surprised that I got a chance to use a phone, but, yeah.”

“How exactly do your relatives treat you, anyway?”

“Ahh… Like a house-elf?”

“Malfoy house-elf? Or Hogwarts house-elf?”

Harry sighed. “Somewhere in between, really.”

“In between?”

“More often like a Malfoy house-elf, though.”

“Muggles.” Tom sneered.

“Shut up, Tom.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Why do you still believe in Muggles, Harry? They treat you so poorly.”

“Hermione’s parents are brilliant, and they’re Muggles. Just because one egg is bad doesn’t mean you should throw out the whole carton.”

“Eggs are not people, Harry.”

“Tom, if I were to go by your reasoning, I might as well just kill off the whole world. The wizarding world hasn’t been particularly kind to me, either. They think I’m half insane, remember?”

“I remember…”

“Don’t argue it when you don’t have any support.”

“Stop killing my support!”

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the Dark Lord. “I am not killing it, merely pointing out its faults.”

“Same damned thing.”

“It is not.”

“Oh, yes it is!”

“I refuse to sound like a three-year-old.”

Tom glared at him.

~/*\~

“Why are you even suffering through Defence Against the Dark Arts, anyway? You know all this stuff.”

“I know the hexes, I don’t always know the theory. I’ll need the theory for my NEWTs and auror training.”

“Oh, don’t become an auror,” Tom complained with a slight whine in his voice.

“Why not?”

“They’re boring.”

“Tom, what I do now is basically what aurors do.”

“But it’s not official. Anyway, they always have paperwork.”

“So I’ll partner up with someone who likes paperwork.”

“What if no one wants to partner up with you?”

“Tom, I’m the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived; everyone but the Slytherins want to be my partner.”

“Why don’t you become the Minister of Magic? Kick out Cornelius Fudge?”

“And you say aurors are boring.”

“Well, they are!”

“Fine. _You_ become Minister of Magic and tell me how it goes.”

“Harry, I _can’t_. I’m the Dark Lord.”

“So? Switch sides.”

“No. Absolutely not!”

“Why not?”

“Everything I’ve worked so hard to achieve, Harry. Just look at it.”

“What? All the deaths? That’s not achievement, Tom. That’s stupid and pointless.”

“You’re biased.”

“I am not!”

“Yes, you are.”

“How so?”

“You’re on the other side.”

“And?”

“So Dumbledore’s taught you to be biased.”

“Tom. You tried to kill me. There wasn’t much need for teaching.”

“You admit you’re biased?”

“Tom, how can a person be biased about death? You yourself are afraid of dying.”

“Am not!”

“Why do you keep trying to win immortality?”

“I am not afraid of death. I’d merely like to live a little longer than most.”

“Lord Voldemort the ghost. Terrorizing little girls and boys on their first day at Hogwarts. I can see it now.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Perfect picture, don’t you think?”

“Do your homework, Potter. You’re quieter when you’re trying to think.”

~/*\~

“Is that a word?”

Tom startled and gave Harry an annoyed look. “What now?”

“What were you doing?”

“Counting Muggles to kill.”

“Tom…”

“Oh, alright. I was taking a nap.”

“Didn’t sleep well last night?”

“No. You had happy dreams. I can’t sleep when you have happy dreams.”

“Oh, so sorry.”

“No, you’re not. Now, what do you want?”

“Positivism. Is it a word?”

“I don’t know.”

“Didn’t you ever study a dictionary?”

“No, Potter. I never studied a dictionary. They aren’t very stimulating.”

“Tell that to Hermione.”

“Perhaps she finds them interesting.”

“As long as Ron isn’t reading over her shoulder.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Well, it is for Ron.”

“Why?”

“Every time he pointed out a dirty word, she hit him over the head with the dictionary.”

“Served him right.”

“Tom, you just sided with a Muggle-born.”

“Yeah, well, not much choice. Mudblood or Weasley. I’m doomed either way.”

“True. And don’t call her that.”

“What?”

“Mudblood. I hate that word.”

“It’s a perfectly reasonable word to call someone.”

“If you’re a hypocrite.”

“I am not a Mudblood, I am a half-blood.”

“You still have ‘dirty’ blood, though. Half of you is Muggle-born.”

“Do your work.”

“It’s true, you know. Your father was a Muggle–“

“Potter, I’m going to hex you.”

“So you’re a Mudblood.”

“Potter!”

“You’re the one that keeps telling me to think.”

“This is _not_ what I meant.”

“I’m just trying to figure it out. I’m Muggle-raised, you know. Quite stupid.”

“You’re not stupid. Far from it.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I’m serious. There are some wizards who come from wizarding families who couldn’t tell you what a broomstick looks like, let alone name a spell or understand our customs. You understand lots, even for being Muggle-raised.”

“Tom, I’m a seventh year. Of course I understand stuff now.”

“Harry, I doubt even Lucius Malfoy cares enough to figure out whether I should be called a Mudblood or not.”

“Well, he doesn’t quite know, does he?”

“Of course he does.”

“He does?”

“Now he does. You’ve opened your mouth and told them all every chance you’ve had, haven’t you?”

“Your Death Eaters never believe me, though.”

“Perhaps they don't want to, but it doesn’t ever quite leave their minds after they’ve heard it once.”

“That doesn’t mean they’d ever actually talk about it.”

“No, I suppose not. That’s what _Legilimens_ is for.”

“But you can’t use it on everyone.”

“Like you?”

“Sure.”

“True. Lucius, however, is extremely easy to read.”

“No wonder he got away with saying he was acting under _Imperio_ the first time.”

“Oh, you are the perfect little bastard, aren’t you?”

“Only about some people.”

“Like Lucius Malfoy?”

“Second year. I’ve hated him since.”

“Ah. My diary. Yes, you would hate him for that, I suppose.”

“And him getting Dumbledore tossed from the school, and trying to hex me when I got him to free Dobby.”

“Dobby?”

“House-elf.”

“You out-Malfoyed a Malfoy?!”

“Yes. I stuffed the diary in my sock and gave it back to him. He tossed my sock to Dobby. It was fun.”

“Fun?”

“Dobby threw him down a flight of stairs, as I recall.”

“When he tried to hex you?”

“Yup.”

“I wish I’d been there!”

“Why?”

“Blackmail material.”

“That’s right, you’re a Slytherin. I keep forgetting. How strange.”

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

“I _know_ I’m funny.”

“They need a House just for you, you know.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. The Hogwarts House for deranged saviours of the wizarding world!”

“That would be the same House Dumbledore is in, correct?”

“Yes!” Tom laughed. “That’s right! It’ll be just the two of you.”

“Wonderful. And do they have a House for deranged Dark Lords as well?”

“Of course. It’s called Slytherin.”

“Oh, I shudder to think what sort of Dark Lord we’ll be having next.”

“Shudder away, Harry.”

“So, Vincent Crabbe, or Gregory Goyle?”

Tom stared at Harry for a long moment in shock before laughing.

“No, no, wait. Pansy Parkinson!”

“Anyone but her!” Tom gasped through his laughter.

Harry smiled. “Making you laugh is so rewarding. You should do it more often.”

“Oh, do your homework, you brat,” Tom responded, wiping at the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Harry sniggered, but did as he was told.

~/*\~

“Let’s go into Diagon Alley tomorrow.”

“Why ever for?”

“I need to check up on an investment.”

“Investment?”

“A joke shop.”

“Why would you invest in a joke shop?”

“I had nothing better to do with the money from the Tri-Wizard Cup?”

“Good Merlin.”

“So, can we?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Perhaps you can get a few things to use on your Death Eaters?”

“You’re joking?”

“No, not really. Teach them to be more aware?”

“I would hope they’d be!”

“Never hurts to try.”

“Lord Voldemort using petty tricks on his Death Eaters? Perhaps not.”

“Rather _Crucio_ them?”

“Of course.”

“Not embarrass them?”

“Of cou–“ Tom paused, a slow smirk sliding across his face. “If you put it that way…”

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow, then we’ll head into Diagon Alley,” Harry offered, standing.

“Very well.”

Harry waved and wandered off, his books under one arm, a smile on his face.

This could get fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole Mudblood thing was my mom’s fault. She did this weird thing yesterday where she was trying to figure out whether we should be calling Harry a Mudblood or not.  
> And positivism was my sis’ fault. She found it in another fic and we joked about it for a while before she finally looked it up. And, yes, positivism is a word.


	7. Chapter 7

_There!_ Harry grinned as Tom wandered over to their usual table, standing. _Right on time!_

“You’re impatient, Harry. What brought this on?” Tom enquired with a light smile.

“Shut up,” Harry shot back, grabbing a large, pale hand in his tanned ones and dragging the older wizard after him.

“Whoo! Harry, slow it down!” Tom laughed, actually enjoying the time with the boy, as per usual of late.

Harry slowed down ever so slightly, but the two wizards still made it to The Leaky Cauldron in record time. Harry didn’t pause inside, opting, instead, to go right through.

Tom merely sighed and let himself be dragged.

Harry stopped outside a small shop with a sign stating it as Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes. There, he paused, suddenly nervous. _What if they start worrying over me! And call Molly, or Dumbledore! Tom could be in trouble!_

“Don’t tell me you’ve suddenly got cold feet, Harry,” Tom teased.

Harry nibbled on his lip, giving the Dark Lord a look-over. “They might call their mum or Dumbledore if they’re worried I’m not safe.”

“If that happens, I will merely leave you with them, assuming you are in better hands than those of a mere, nameless wizard such as myself. However, anyone who knows you should know exactly how well you can look after yourself, insane Dark Lord after you or not.”

Harry grinned. “Better hope said Dark Lord doesn’t overhear you calling him insane, Tom. I’ve heard he doesn’t like it much.”

“Let me tell you a secret, Mr. Potter,” Tom said in a softening voice, glancing around before leaning over to whisper in his ear. “Voldemort rather likes being seen as insane. It puts his enemies off slightly.”

“Never worked on me!” Harry informed said Dark Lord with a triumphant look before stalking into the shop.

Tom smiled. “I’d noticed,” he informed the air before following the young wizard inside.

~/*\~

“Harry!” two voices called at once. Twin red-heads settled around the black-haired young man as Tom entered. It didn’t appear that the changes in the wizard’s appearance fooled them.

“You’re alive!”

“Everyone started to get worried when you weren’t sending your usual letters!”

“Mum was just about to let us rescue you again!”

“I’m fine! Really!” Harry laughed, fending the twins off with practised ease. “I’ve never been better.”

The twins shared a look before turning mothering-looks on the helpless Boy-Who-Lived. “Spill it, Potter,” they said together.

“Eh.” Harry sighed. “They abandoned me in London. I’ve been staying out on the Muggle side. Got a disguise. Sort of.”

“No, no. It’s a good disguise against You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. Most of them don’t know you well enough to recognise you, though you’ll want to be careful around their children,” one twin warned as the other headed back to get something.

“I’m well aware of that, Fred. I can handle myself.” Harry snorted.

“That’s not what we’re worried about. Everyone knows you can take care of yourself perfectly.” The twin, Fred, sighed. “It was the lack of response we were worried about.”

“Sorry. You know me; I like to handle things on my own. I _did_ call Hermione, though.”

“And did you mention you were fending for yourself in the streets of London?” Fred pushed teasingly.

Harry made a face. “Tell _Hermione_?! Are you _insane_?”

“Well, yes, actually,” Fred agreed. “So, who’s tall, dark, and handsome over there?”

Harry felt a faint blush at the man’s label for Tom. “Tom, stop lurking,” he ordered the eldest wizard.

Tom swept over to the other two wizards with a raised eyebrow at Harry’s blush, which only worsened. “I was not ‘lurking’, Harry. I was being polite and letting you catch up.”

“Considerate of you,” the other twin offered as he returned.

Harry sighed. “Tom, this is Fred and George. Gred, Forge, this is Tom; he’s been keeping an eye on me for the past few days.”

Both twins looked the tall wizard over for a long moment before nodding. “Where’d you pick him up, Harry?” Fred enquired.

“I’ve known Tom for years. We just happened to run in to each other the first day I got left here,” Harry informed the twins.

Tom smiled. Indeed, he and Harry had known one another for years. A very subtle way to get them to trust him. It was a wonder the young man wasn’t in Slytherin.

“Oh, very well.” Fred sighed, giving in to the pleading look Harry was sending his way to get him to trust him on this elder wizard’s trustworthiness.

“Here.” George held something out and Harry took it.

Harry turned the small pendant over, frowning at it. “What is it?”

Tom peeked over his shoulder to get a good look at the pendant and glanced up at the twins in shock. “This is a darker artefact than one would expect a Weasley to have.”

“What _is_ it?” Harry repeated.

“It’s meant to make you less noticeable in a crowd,” Fred explained. “Wear it when you go out to make us feel better, okay?”

“It’s not illegal, is it?”

“No,” George replied.

“It’s barely legal,” Tom informed the Boy-Who-Lived. “I thought the Ministry required permits for them.”

George held out a piece of parchment to the two dark-haired wizards. Tom took it, since Harry was too busy looking the pendant over. “The permit is signed over to this shop. It’s meant for transporting money safely, really; all the shops in Diagon have one. Harry, however, currently has a greater need of it than we do, and, as he’d our financial backer, we figure it’s legal,” he explained as Tom read over the document.

Tom frowned at the twins as Harry tugged the parchment from Tom’s hands. “You managed to word that so it _would_ be legal.”

“You never know when Harry could use some extra protection,” Fred agreed.

“Harry, put it on. It only works while you’re wearing it,” George ordered, pulling the parchment from the young wizard’s fingers as he tried to make sense of the legal mumbo-jumbo.

Harry scowled at him, but set the pendant around his neck anyway. “Well?”

“You are less noticeable. It’s a good charm.” Tom nodded.

“The more people around, the better it works,” Fred informed the young wizard as George went to put the document away. “Take it with you to Hogwarts and wear it in Hogsmeade for us?”

“Or if you decide to come visit,” George added, returning. “You _will_ be getting your Apparation License once you turn seventeen, right?”

“Do I have a choice?” Harry replied blandly.

“There’s always a choice,” Tom told the boy softly. “Apparating may make it easier to deal with attacks from insane wizards, but that doesn’t mean you _have_ to be able to do such things. You’ve managed to stay alive for nearly seventeen years without the ability to apparate, what’s to say you can’t live your life without it?”

“I love how you try and give me a choice when I don’t have one,” Harry grumbled.

Seeing and properly deciphering the confused look on Tom’s face, the twins explained, “Harry’s hated portkeys since the TriWizard Tournament–“

“–and you’ll never find a soul who’s worse with the Floo Network then our Harry.”

“He’s okay with thestrals and hippogriffs–“

“–but they aren’t always too handy–“

“–and the same goes for brooms–“

“–and flying Ford Anglias.”

“Flying Ford Anglias?” Tom laughed.

Harry grinned. “Yeah. Ron and I had to take it to school second year because Dobby locked the platform to the train on us. It should still be wild in the Forbidden Forest. It saved us from some Acromantula once.”

Tom blinked. “Aragog?”

“Yes. We weren’t Hagrid. They figured they could eat us.”

Tom snorted. “Figures.”

“So, Harry, why _are_ you here?” George enquired.

“Well, other than to keep random Weasleys from worrying themselves sick over me, I figured I’d get some pranks to play on unsuspecting Muggles…”

“You wouldn’t!” the twins chorused, eyes glittering mischievously.

“Perhaps I would. You never know.”

Tom gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like “Slytherin.” Harry gave the Dark Wizard an annoyed look and Tom smiled innocently.

Fred and George smiled at the two dark-haired wizards. “Pleasant as it may be to watch you two glare holes into the back of each other’s heads, I believe you wanted pranks, my dear Harry?” Fred interrupted.

“And I’m sure we’ll have just the things you need.”

“Brilliant.” Harry sent one more glare at Tom before following the twins deep into the small shop. Tom merely smiled and followed them.

~/*\~

“So, Harry, where have you been staying?” Fred asked as George was showing Tom something he’d enquired about.

Harry brushed at his shoulder-length hair. “Small Muggle hostel not far from the Leaky Cauldron. Nice place, really. They didn’t ask any questions and the room’s nice and private. Not many people staying, despite it being mid-summer.”

“Probably more popular ones nearby.”

“Yeah…”

“Why don’t you come stay at the Burrow?”

“Voldemort, Fred.” Harry sighed. “I’m not chancing he’ll attack your house. You know how I feel about putting you lot into danger for me.”

“I know, I know.” Fred rolled his eyes. “You know Dumbledore would let you stay at Headquarters or Hogwarts if you asked.”

“I’m not staying at Headquarters again,” Harry growled. “And I refuse to spend my Dursley-free summer at Hogwarts. It’s only a few more days until my birthday; once I can use magic, I’ll be perfectly fine, you know that.”

“Well, at least let Mum throw a party for you. You know she’d want to.”

“I agree,” Tom offered as he and George rejoined the other two. “It’ll do you some good to hang around with your friends. I know I’m probably boring you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Tom, trust me, you could never be boring. You make far too many rude jokes.”

“I’m glad to know that keeps me from being boring. I think.” The man snorted. Harry smirked.

“Well, Tom, why don’t you come too?” George offered as he rang the man’s things up.

Tom shook his head sharply even as Harry gave a definite, “No.”

“Aw, why not? Mum’ll love him!” George complained, having decided he rather liked Tom’s sense of humour after the man jinxed him when he hadn’t been looking.

“I have a lot of work to catch up on.” Tom sighed. “I’ve been taking too much time off to keep an eye on the infamous Harry Potter, here.”

“That’s good of you,” Fred teased.

“What do you do, anyway?” George enquired.

“Tom’s an auror,” Harry said quickly. Tom blinked a few times before nodding quietly. “He’s not a big fan of either Voldemort or Dumbledore’s ideals, though; don’t bother,” the boy added when the twins opened their mouths to ask him about joining the Order.

Tom frowned at the boy. “I wasn’t aware my mouth had wandered over to you, Harry.” Harry made a face while the twins laughed.

“Well, Tom, this’ll be fifteen galleons,” George informed the man. Tom sighed and handed over the money.

“Told you you’d find something to use at your work!”

“Harry, I plan on using half of this stuff on you.”

“Then you shouldn’t have told me.”

“Potter, shut up.”

“So, birthday?” Fred cut in.

“Sure. Owl me about the time and I’ll meet you here.”

“Of course. Dad’ll probably want to take you for your License.”

“Yes, yes. Whatever works.”

“Perfect!” Fred grabbed Harry’s arm while George grabbed Tom’s and the two were led from the shop as the twins spoke.

“Have a great day!”

“Don’t be a stranger!”

“Expect our owl!”

“Smile always!”

“And don’t forget to wear that thing while you’re out!” the two chorused as one before closing the shop door behind Harry and Tom.

Harry grinned at the Dark Lord. “What do you think?”

“They're insane, Harry.”

“But fun!”

“Now, really. An auror?”

“You work with dark wizards and you deal with raids.”

“I never wanted to be an auror!”

“I know. _You_ wanted to be a _Dark Lord_.” Harry snorted. “You wanna be at wand point by the twins in their own shop?”

“Shut up, Potter.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Idiot.”

“Thanks.”

Tom groaned. “Where to now?”

“Well, I suppose we can split up and head home.”

“Very well. I shall meet you tomorrow outside the café?”

“Perfect.”

Tom nodded and ruffled Harry’s hair. “Don’t get _Avada Kedavra_ ’d for me. Or, if you do, leave me a note telling me who it was so I can get them back,” he said cheerfully before apparating out of the alley.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Wasn’t aware you cared, Riddle. Really. Leave him a note. What an idiot.” Harry sighed and set off towards the hostel.


	8. Chapter 8

“Back to your boring homework again?”

“Why not. It’s good to get your homework done early.”

“And that would be a quote from your Muggle-born friend?”

“Well, that’s rude, and yes. Why don’t you sit down?”

“No, no. You’re boring when you work. I might just go kill a couple people.”

“Tom…”

“What? It’s my job, you know.”

“I know it’s your job. I just wish you wouldn’t mention it around me.”

“Aww, poor Harry Potter! Remembering you’re dead friends again?”

“What is _with_ you today?!”

Tom shook his head and sat. “Sorry. Bad morning.”

Harry set his pen down. “Talk. I can’t work when you mope.”

“I do not _mope_.”

“Whatever you say, Tom. What happened?”

“You wouldn’t want to know.”

“And I’ll, no doubt, dream about it tonight. Tell me now and save me some pain, ok?”

Tom smiled sadly at that. “Just a lot of death.”

“You planned a raid, didn’t you?”

“Last night.” Tom nodded.

“And it didn’t go as planned?”

“Dumbledore’s little shits got into the way.”

“Oh?” Harry was starting to look interested.

Tom made a face. “Quite. They killed five of mine, and the raid was a failure.”

“Ruined your breakfast, did it?”

Tom narrowed his eyes at the smirk on Harry’s face. “Oh, I wasn’t the only one, trust me.”

“Let me guess. _Crucio_ s abound?”

“Good guess, Mr. Potter.”

“Oh, don’t start that again!”

“What?”

“Calling me ‘Mr. Potter’! You sound like Snape!”

“Eww…”

“Ha ha. Payback.”

“I should send him on a raid, you know.”

“Oh, yeah. Let Dumbledore suspect him.”

“He should suspect him already.”

Harry let out a soft cough and picked his pen back up. “Uhm, sure! Here, help me with Charms!”

“Charms?” Tom shook his head. “Come on, Harry. What do you know about Severus?”

“No, no! This is difficult!”

Tom glared at the boy.

Harry grinned suddenly. “He wore grey pants the day they took their Defence OWLs.”

Tom blanched. “Where did you find that out?!”

Harry smirked. “What do you know about Cleaning Charms?”

“Nothing!”

“Ah, damn.” Harry pulled over his Charms book and flipped through it.

“Harry…”

“I’m studying, Tom. Either help me, or shut up.”

Tom fixed the boy with a glare, but kept quiet.

-~*~-

“Tom?”

“What?” Tom glanced up at the teen with an annoyed look, quickly hiding his wand back up his sleeve.

“What were you doing?”

“Hexing Muggles.”

“Tom!”

“What did you want?”

“I _want_ you to stop hexing people!”

“Fat chance.”

“Prat.”

“What do you want, Potter?”

“Oh, don’t be like this.”

“Well?”

Harry sighed. “How many ways can you think up to kill me?”

Tom opened and closed his mouth a few times in shock before he found his voice. “Why would you want to know that?!”

“Divination homework.”

“I’m the wrong person to ask. _I_ keep failing.”

“Fine. How do you kill most people off?”

“ _Avada Kedavra_.”

“Oh. Really?”

“You could do a Longbottom and _Crucio_ yourself until you’ve gone insane.”

“Oh, no. If Neville ever sees this–“

“Wimp.”

“Tom, shut up. I’m not hurting a friend like that.”

“Then you don’t need my help.” Tom stood with a dark look. “I’ll just go and _Crucio_ Death Eaters until I feel better.”

“Go right ahead. Bastard.”

Tom balled his hands into fists. “You, Potter, are worthless.”

“Excuse me?” Even Harry’s coloured contacts couldn’t hide the darkening of his eyes.

“Worthless. Murderer,” Tom spat.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that, Tom. It’s bad for your health.”

Tom turned away and stormed off, glaring at people as he went.

Harry grabbed up his things and hurried back to his hostel room; he knew better than to be out in the open when an insane Dark Lord lost his temper.


	9. Chapter 9

“Mornin’.” Harry yawned as he stepping into the joke shop.

Twin smiles greeted him. “Tired?” Fred enquired gently. Harry didn’t look his best.

“Nightmares,” Harry agreed. He knew Tom was still pissed at him, and hadn’t bothered going out to the café, pushing through his homework without the few pointers the brilliant Dark Lord offered. “I’ll be fine.”

“Sure…” George and Fred chorused, giving the Boy-Who-Lived worried looks. They had known Harry long enough, though, to know better than to push him, so they just led him back towards the fireplace.

“Floo?” Fred offered the container of power.

Harry grimaced, but took some and tossed it into the fireplace. He stepped into the green fire and gave a shout of ,“The Burrow!” coughing as the world started spinning away from him.

-~*~-

“I hate Floo!” was Harry’s exclamation as he picked himself up from the Weasley’s kitchen.

“I know, mate.” Ron grinned.

“Oh, Harry! It’s wonderful to see you again!” Molly exclaimed, running over to embrace the boy tightly as Fred popped through.

“See, safe and sound. Told you he was fine,” the twin told his mother as George followed through.

“Harry!” Hermione and Ginny had just come into the room and both hurried over to give him hugs as Molly let him go.

“Hey, there.” The raven-haired boy smiled. “Mrs. Weasley, do you think I could have some coffee? The place I’m staying doesn’t serve it with breakfast…” Harry enquired as he wriggled from the hugs.

“Of course you may, dear. How would you like it?”

“Black’s fine.” The boy sighed. Molly poured him a cup and handed it over. “Thanks.” Harry nodded before taking a long sip, not noticing how hot it was.

“Of course.” Molly frowned at the state the boy was in as Ginny led him over to the table to sit and Ron started going over Quidditch scores.

“Harry!” Arthur smiled as he entered the room. “Happy Birthday, my dear boy!”

“You sound like Dumbledore,” Harry informed the eldest Weasley with a bright smile. The coffee had definitely helped. _Beat **that** , Tom!_ he mentally shot at the Dark Lord.

“Ah. All that practise is finally paying off!” Everyone laughed as Arthur sat. “We hope you don’t mind, but we took the liberty of inviting a few friends for a small party.”

“Not at all! Who’s going to be here?” Harry enquired, taking a small sip of the drink in his hands.

“Neville, since it’s his birthday too, Dean, Seamus, Lee, and Luna from school,” Ginny informed the boy. “And Seamus said he was bringing his boyfriend and we’ll have to just deal.”

“Lovely.” Harry sighed, knowing Seamus was dating a Slytherin in their year, just not who.

“Ah, Tonks, Moody, and Remus are all coming from the Order,” Arthur filled in. “Dumbledore wanted to come, but he can’t make it. Trouble with some teachers, I think.”

Harry winced. _Tom, give poor Snape a moment of rest, won’t you?_ he mentally berated the man who normally invaded his mind. He heard a faint growl in response. “Hope everything’s okay,” was all the boy said to the family around him.

“Yes, yes.” Arthur nodded. “Bill’s going to be here, of course, but he had to work late. I think that’s everyone…”

“It sounds like fun,” Harry agreed.

There was a sudden flare of the fire and Seamus Finnigan came through with a smile and a couple gifts. Blaise Zabini followed him, looking nervous. “Hey!” Seamus offered. Blaise just nodded to everyone.

“So, we finally figure out who the mystery boy is?” Harry teased. “Good catch. Nice to see you, Blaise.”

Blaise smiled at that. “Yeah, yeah. Happy Birthday, Harry,” the Slytherin offered. Seamus beamed.

-~*~-

The party was thrown out in the backyard. No one wanted to ruin the special day, so everyone stayed friendly and made Blaise welcome. If Harry Potter could put up with the only son from a family who supported You-Know-Who, how could anyone else turn him away.

“Hey, Harry.” Blaise stepped up to one of the two birthday boys as he was getting some fruit.

“Oh, hello, Blaise!”

“Thanks,” Blaise said in a voice that didn’t thank people much.

“For what?” the Gryffindor enquired seriously.

“For making me feel welcome.”

“Don’t thank me for that. You’re not a bad guy, Blaise. If Seamus likes you, I see no reason to turn around and put you down.”

“From what Malfoy says, I’d think you’d hate me.”

“Blaise.” Harry gave the smaller boy a firm look. “It’s not Slytherins I have problems with, it’s their personalities; the way they treat others, and the way they go about their beliefs. You haven’t given me a reason to hate you for all the six years I’ve known you, and I don’t think anything but the way you treat Seamus could change that. He’s a great friend, and as long as you treat him well, I see no reason to change my views of you.”

“What if I took the Dark Mark?” the Slytherin shot back.

“Do you want to?” was Harry’s mild response. Blaise blinked at him for a long moment before shaking his head slowly. “I would still respect you. I wouldn’t turn you away. The Dark Mark isn’t what makes you evil, it’s the intent behind it and your actions.”

“I want to see you tell that to Malfoy. He’d be so confused,” Blaise offered with a small smile.

Harry laughed. “Bring him on!”

Blaise nodded. “Thanks, again. Perhaps we were wrong about you.”

“Ah, perhaps.” Harry’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “And, just some friendly advice, don’t drink the juice in your cup. There’s a twin under the table.”

“Harry!” George popped out from under the table as Blaise laughed.

Harry smirked. “Never leave your drink unguarded and never eat anything unless it’s been tested by someone else recently,” he warned the Slytherin before waving and walking off with a peach, which he quietly unhexed before biting into.

George sighed sadly. “Can’t catch him anymore. I blame it on that Tom bloke.” He stood and gently brushed himself off.

“Tom bloke?” Blaise enquired.

“Yeah. auror friend of Harry’s. Been keeping an eye on him and whatnot. Great guy. A little secretive, though. Fred and I think he was probably a Slytherin.”

“Interesting.” Blaise watched Harry stop to talk to Tonks. “What did he look like?”

“Eh? Black hair, really tall, pale. Kinda looks like Harry.” George shrugged. “Why?”

“No reason, really. Just wondering,” Blaise replied before wandering back to Seamus.

Ginny, blinked at Harry from where she’d overheard her brother talking to Blaise. _Tom? Surely not Tom Riddle? The description fits him, though… I wonder…_

-~*~-

“So, what’s it like, living on your own?” Ron enquired.

“Oh. Boring, you know? I run out of things to do real fast, even with my homework.”

“Oh! You’re not doing your homework already?” Ron gave the raven-haired boy a horrified look.

“I think it’s wonderful,” Hermione replied. “I’m glad you called me for the homework.”

“Sure thing, Hermione,” Harry replied nervously.

“Wait, Harry _called_ you to get his homework?!” Dean enquired, shocked.

“I couldn’t very well owl her.” Harry snorted. “Last I knew, the Dursleys still had Hedwig.”

“Hope she’s okay.” Hermione sighed.

“I can go get her this week,” Harry replied darkly.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret!” Hermione cried in shock.

“Hex them good,” Ron growled.

“Teach them not to mess with you, mate!” Dean agreed.

“Leaving a wizard out in the middle of London. Really.” Seamus nodded.

“Did they really?” Blaise enquired. Everyone in the group nodded. “Idiot Muggles.”

“Hear, hear!” Seamus called.

“Seamus, did you finally figure out how to turn stuff into rum?” Harry asked with a laugh.

“Yes, he did.” Blaise nodded. “Managed to talk me into teaching him, in fact.”

“Regret it?” Dean enquired.

“Nope. He’s fun when he’s drunk,” the Slytherin replied with a wink. Ron, Dean, and Neville all made horrified faces. Hermione tutted under her breath. Harry smirked with a knowing nod. Blaise grinned.

“I’d hate to break this up, lady, gentlemen,” Arthur said as he stepped over. “But I’ve got strict orders to make sure both our birthday boys get their Apparation Licenses today. Now should be a good time to go!”

“The bloody license again. I can’t escape!” Harry groaned.

“At least you haven’t been hexed by Fred or George,” Neville pointed out. His hair was still orange from a prank earlier.

“No, Harry’s too good at that.” Fred sighed as he came over and draped an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“Fred, if that goes anywhere near my mouth, I’ll hex you into next year,” the black-haired boy warned, eyeing the hand on his shoulder.

“See what I mean.”

“No, Harry just knows all your pranks.” Ron snorted.

That was only half true. Harry had spent part of the summer between fifth and sixth years, all of Christmas, and parts of his sixth year learning how to detect things that were out of the ordinary by Moody and Tonks. The training had been mostly unknown to his friends, but it was part of the reason he’d survived the last fight with Voldemort. He wasn’t perfect, though; if he didn’t know Fred and George so well, he probably _wouldn’t_ have caught most of their tricks.

“Not all of them. Keep trying, guys,” Harry offered with an easy smile, shifting away from Fred. “Mr. Weasley, how are we getting to the Ministry?”

“Floo!”

Harry and Neville trades looks and groaned.

-~*~-

Harry apparated back to the Burrow with Arthur. Neville had gone home after the two traded “Happy Birthday”s. When the two wizards returned, they saw that everything was winding down.

Moody pulled Harry to the side before his friends saw him. “Potter, Dumbledore wanted us to tell you that, if you ever feel the need for more training, you know to let us know.”

“Of course, Mad-Eye.” Harry nodded to the ex-auror seriously. “And I may just take you up on that, but I want to get my homework done first.”

“Of course.” Moody smiled crookedly. “And this time, we won’t have to use any spells to keep you from getting caught by the Ministry.”

“Oh, thanks for the concern.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Of course.” Moody nodded and apparated, leaving Harry to think to himself. He’d got used to the ex-auror’s strange sense of humour during his training.

“Harry!” Ron waved from where he stood with Ginny, Hermione, and Dean.

Harry wandered on over to his friends. “Blaise, Seamus, and Luna go home?”

“Lee, too,” Ginny replied, nodding to where the twins were dozing.

Harry chuckled. “Who put them to sleep?”

“You can tell?!” Ron gaped.

“I did,” Ginny replied, smirking. “Hexed them while their backs were turned.”

“You, my dear, are turning into an absolute Slytherin!” Harry laughed.

“Did Neville pass?” Hermione enquired.

“Yeah. Took him a little bit, but he didn’t splinch himself.” Harry nodded.

“Good.” Dean grinned. “I’ll pass the word on to Seamus. Have a good birthday, Harry.”

“Thanks for coming, Dean. See you on the train.”

“Sure thing. See everyone there!” He waved and wandered into the house to take a portkey back home.

“So, I’m assuming I’m to spend the night here?” Harry joked.

“Of course you are!” Molly had joined them. “We couldn’t have you going back out to London on your birthday!”

“Thanks, Mrs. Weasley.” Harry smiled. “Did Remus go home?”

“Yes. Full moon’s coming up.” Molly nodded sadly. “Poor fellow.”

Harry didn’t manage more than a nod before he yawned.

“Bed!” Ron said brightly. “Come on. I’ve got some pyjamas you can borrow.”

“Thanks, Ron. Good night, everyone.”

“Good night, Harry!” Hermione smiled.

“Sleep well, dear,” Molly agreed.

Harry nodded and let Ron drag him off to bed. _Good night, Tom. Let me have some peace, for once._

-~*~-

Lord Voldemort, looking like a snake and a human crossed into a horrific mutant of sorts, sighed and stood, a very human-like couple of actions, especially for him. “Wormtail, I’m turning in. If any idiots need me, make them wait until the morning,” he ordered before sweeping from the hall.

 _Sweet dreams, Harry. Happy birthday,_ he offered to the sleeping boy. Perhaps it was time he made up with the boy. He’d found himself missing Harry’s companionship over the past few days. It was a strange thing for him, terror of the wizarding world, to miss watching his worst enemy doing his homework, but he went with it.

What else could he do?


	10. Chapter 10

Harry woke to a faint knock on the door. Ron was still asleep, so he went and answered it.

“Gin?”

“Oh, you’re awake.”

“I suppose so. Did you need something?”

“Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you.”

“Whozit?” Ron mumbled from his bed.

“Just Ginny. Go back to sleep, Ron,” Harry replied softly, then stepped out into the hall. “Course you can talk to me, Gin.”

“Great.” Ginny took Harry’s hand and led him over to her room. Hermione hadn’t spent the night, so it was empty. The girl locked the door and settled on her bed while Harry took a chair.

“Okay, your face is telling me this is a serious, try-and-keep-it-quiet conversation. Do you want me to put up a Silencing Charm?” Harry enquired.

“Please.”

Harry murmured the incantation while he waved his wand. “There.” He nodded to the girl, stashing his wand up a sleeve, a habit he’d picked up from Tom.

“I heard George telling Blaise about an auror you’ve been spending time with named Tom,” Ginny said, getting right to the point. “Is it the Tom I’m afraid it is?”

Harry leaned back in his chair, giving the girl a piercing look. “Who do you think it is, Gin?”

“Well, Tom Riddle.”

“Me and Voldemort?” Harry enquired softly, but in a serious voice, not a mocking one.

“That’s what I thought. But, George’s description made me think of him.”

“Description?”

“Blaise asked what he looked like. George said he looked kind of like you.” Ginny nodded.

“Wonderful.” Harry sighed. “Yes, it’s Tom Riddle.”

“Why?”

“We ran into each other in Diagon Alley and we got to talking. He’s really not so bad when he’s not after your life or pissed at you.”

“Pissed at you?”

“We had a fight a few days ago. You know he can give me nightmares.”

“ _That_ ’s why you looked so tired!”

“Exactly.”

“You look fine this morning.”

“I think he gave me a break because it was my birthday.” Harry paused. “You’re taking this rather well.”

“I trust your judgment.” Ginny sighed. “And, anyway, I’ve met the semi-nicer Tom.”

“I know. I wouldn’t have told you, else.”

“What do you two do?” Ginny enquired, relaxing back on her bed.

“Talk, insult one another, I do homework and he hexes Muggles.” Harry smiled. “We meet up at this little Muggle café. He’s also the reason I have such a good disguise.”

“He’d have made sure you’d found one his followers wouldn’t see through.” Ginny nodded.

“Yeah.” Harry sighed. “It’s weird, though. I feel like I should be fighting with him, yet I shouldn’t.”

“Do you like him?”

“Eh?”

“Harry. Do you fancy him?”

“What makes you think that?”

“That look in your eyes. You had it about Cho two years ago and about Seamus last year.”

“Shit.”

“Harry?”

“I never even thought about that…”

“You _do_ fancy him!”

“Not on purpose!”

“I should think not!” Ginny smirked. “When’re you going to tell him?”

“Never.”

“Harry…”

“I’m serious. He’d kill me.”

“If you like him, tell him! Good Merlin!”

“Gin, he’ll _kill_ me!”

“Then _I_ ’ll tell him.”

“Nooo…” Harry groaned. “You can’t. I’ll never be able to face him again.”

“What if he fancies you back?”

“He’s the bloody _Dark Lord_ , Gin! He doesn’t fancy _anyone_!”

“Ginny! Harry! Ron! Time to get up!” Molly called up the stairs suddenly.

“Come on. Breakfast!” Ginny hopped up and hurried from the room.

Harry moaned into his hands. “I’m doomed.”

-~*~-

“Heading for the Dursleys’?” Ron enquired as everyone ate breakfast.

“Yeah. I’m only hoping I can _get_ my stuff back.” Harry sighed.

“What’ll you do with your books? You’ll have two sets now,” Arthur enquired.

“Ginny can have the newer ones that I have that she needs or could use better copies of; the others I can give to a used bookstore,” Harry replied.

“Really?!” Ginny stared at Harry.

“Of course.” Harry nodded.

“Wow. You’re the best, Harry.”

“Now, that’s only if I can actually get my stuff back. I spelled the trunk so they couldn’t damage it, for the most part, but, knowing them, they’ll find some way to get rid of it.” Harry sighed sadly.

“I’m sure you’ll get it back.” Ron grinned. The other Weasleys around him nodded.

“Thanks.” Harry smiled slightly. “With all of you behind me, there’s no way I won’t get it back!”

Everyone laughed.

-~*~-

Harry knocked on the door of Number Four, Privet Drive with an annoyed look. Vernon’s car was home, and Harry had, belatedly, realized that it was a Friday when Vernon was going in to work late, which meant he couldn’t just order his aunt to hand everything over.

No. He had to deal with his uncle.

The door opened and Dudley let out a squeal of fright before trying to slam the door in Harry’s face.

Harry’s foot blocked the door as a cold smile took over his face. “Dudley, didn’t anyone ever teach you to check who was standing on the other side of the door before opening it?”

“Who’s there?” Vernon called.

“Oh, it’s just me, Uncle Vernon!” Harry called in a sing-song voice that clashed with the chilled smile he wore. “I came for my stuff!”

“Get away from my house,” Vernon growled as he turned the corner and looking out into the hall.

Harry shook his finger lightly, as if he were talking to a toddler. “Now, now, Uncle Vernon, that’s no way to treat a guest. What will the neighbours think?”

Vernon froze, face purpling in anger as his eyes narrowed. “Dudley, let him in.”

Harry stepped into the house as Dudley moved back quickly to let him in. The wizard closed the door behind him softly before turning back to his furious uncle(Dudley had fled into the dining room). “My trunk, Uncle Vernon. I would like it back, please.”

“No.”

Harry’s wand appeared in his hand and he fingered it lovingly, another habit he’d probably picked up from Tom, as he watched the fat man. “I wouldn’t deny me something so simple if I were you. I _can_ use magic now,” the young man whispered in a low, dangerous voice.

Vernon paled. “It’s in the cupboard.”

“Perfect,” Harry purred, sliding past the man to face the door. “ _Alohomora_ ,” he murmured to the lock, which clicked open. Harry pulled the door open, ignoring Vernon, who was frantically looking around for the owl from the Ministry. Harry pointed his wand at his trunk. “ _Minuta Tabula_.”

Harry put his miniature trunk into his pocket and turned with a smirk at his uncle. “My things _are_ still in my room, right?”

“Yes,” the purple man ground out.

“Lovely.” Harry pranced past Vernon and up the stairs to the smallest bedroom.

A slew of _Alohomora_ s later and he was in his room, going through it and collecting his few belongings. A quick spell freed Hedwig. “I’m staying in London, near the Leaky Cauldron. I’m sure you’ll be able to find me, right?” A slight nod from the bird brought a smile to Harry’s lips. “Perfect. Off you go. Have fun. I’ll see you later.” Hedwig hooted in agreement before swooping out the open window. Harry miniaturized her cage and set it in his pocket with everything else.

“Are you quite done, boy?” Vernon growled as Harry came back down the stairs with a bright smile.

“Oh, not quite.”

“Well, hurry it up!” Petunia shrieked from behind her husband.

Harry flicked a few treats on the floor, then threw two hexes before apparating with a loud ‘ _crack_!’

Dudley peeked out into the hallway. “Mum? Dad?” He blinked down at the candy, which sat next to a couple of mice, one purple and quite plump, the other white and very thin. “Oooh…” He popped a candy into his mouth and continued looking for his parents, accidentally stepping on the purple mouse.

Then Dudley turned into a pig and forgot all about his parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Voldemort glared at Wormtail as the man blubbered on about something that made no sense to him. An owl that glided down to him knocked him out of his slight daze, although, he’d _never_ admit he’d been in a daze. He took the letter and blinked at the front for a long moment. It was addressed to “Lord Voldemort, Evil Unknown Place” and came from “Ginevra Weasley, The Burrow”.

_I’ve been having **far** too much contact with Weasleys, of late. Harry’s been rubbing off on me again._

“Wormtail,” he said in a silky voice as he slid a finger under the flap to open the envelope.

“Yes, M-master?”

“I’d suggest you leave before you really annoy me.”

Wormtail’s eyes widened and he bowed himself from the room rather quickly.

Voldemort chuckled coldly and let his scarlet gaze slide over the parchment he’d pulled from the envelope.

_‘ Dear Voldemort,  
‘Surprising as it is, I hope this letter finds you in good health. I also hope you don’t expect me to suddenly join your side, as that would be futile.  
‘Perhaps you will remember me? Or have heard of me? I’m the little girl who opened the Chamber because of your diary. Because of this, I don’t think you’re really all that evil, and Harry knows this. He told me about your strange friendship. I’m rather glad it’s worked out. Perhaps I may help some?  
‘Harry entrusted me with a secret, that he should have known I’d never keep, that I think you’d be rather amused to learn about. However, as this is Harry we’re talking about, I’d like to make sure you won’t hurt him if I tell you this secret. I’m sure you can understand.  
‘If you’ll give me your word as the Heir of Slytherin that you’ll not use Harry’s secret against him in any way, shape, or form, I’ll gladly tell you._

>  _‘ Sincerely,  
> ‘Gin Weasley’_

Voldemort felt a smile curl his lips at one side. The young lady certainly had a Gryffindor’s courage.

“Wormtail!” he shouted. “Get me a quill, parchment, and an envelope! NOW!”

The Dark Lord smirked as he thought upon his reply.

-~*~-

“Ginny!” Ron stormed into the youngest Weasley’s room, looking both furious and terrified. He held a letter in one hand.

“Ron? What’s wrong?”

“What is the meaning of this?!” Ron shouted, waving the letter before her face.

Ginny snatched it from his hand and blinked at it, her mind working quickly. “It’s from Harry. Our little joke, you know,” she offered her brother with an innocent smile as she slid the letter from the Dark Lord under the summer work she’d been busy with.

“A joke?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Fine.” Ron turned and stormed back out of the room.

Ginny quickly scribbled out a letter to Harry, warning him that she was writing to Tom and that she’d told Ron it was him. She threatened to tell her brother about who Harry was meeting with if he didn’t cover her on this one. She quickly sent off the letter with Pig before grabbing her own owl, Celer, and hurrying back up to her room.

She sat and opened the letter from Voldemort, after locking her door and settling a chair against it, then started to read.

_‘ Dear Ginevra,  
‘I have decided that I’ve been having too much contact with you Weasleys of late. I blame Mr. Potter.  
‘So, the Boy-Who-Lived has a secret? What else is new. However, you’ve managed to grab my interest. I shall refrain from using said information against Mr. Harry J. Potter at any given time, even if it is a joke. This I swear upon my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. You have my word._

>  _‘ Voldemort _

_‘ P.S. – Ah, it is too bad you won’t join me. I’ve heard such good things about you! Such a shame.’_

Ginny smirked and got up to pen a reply.

-~*~-

Voldemort tugged the letter off the owl’s leg absent-mindedly as he listened to Lucius give a report on another raid.

“You failed. Again,” was the Dark Lord’s annoyed response as Lucius fell silent.

“There were more casualties on their side, My Lord,” Lucius replied swiftly.

Voldemort glanced down and noticed the quickly scrawled _‘ I’d read this alone, if I were you’_ across the top of the parchment. He narrowed his eyes at Lucius as he stood. “You are lucky, Lucius, that this letter demands my immediate attention. Don't fail me again, or you will not survive,” the Dark Lord warned icily before sweeping from the room, Ginny’s owl perched on his shoulder.

The Death Eaters let out a collective sigh of relief before quickly disapparating.

-~*~-

Voldemort settled at his desk with a glass of water and the letter from Ginny.

_‘ Dear Voldemort,  
‘I’m sure very few of these things you’ve heard are true. Unless Harry told you, of course.  
‘Harry’s big secret is that he fancies you–‘_

Voldemort dropped the letter in shock, eyes wide. “What?!”

 **: Tom? Is something wrong?:** Nagini enquired, slithering into sight.

**: I’m…not sure…:**

**: Tom?:**

**: Miss Weasley says Harry…fancies me…:**

**: Perhaps he does.:** Nagini sighed. **: It would be nice to see you happy, you know.:**

**: Nagini…:**

**: It would! Admit it. You fancy him too. Harry’s all you talk about.:**

**: I’m at least fifty years older than him!:**

Nagini offered nothing more than a snake-snort.

 **: You don’t think that’s valid.:** The Dark Lord sighed helplessly.

**: Do you fancy him?:**

**: I don’t know! I don’t understand what I’m feeling! It’s not that I’m possessive, and I no longer hate him! I don’t know what I’m feeling, Nagini!:** Voldemort hissed angrily, frustrated.

 **: Temper,:** Nagini warned. The red eyes of her human companion merely narrowed farther. **: If you do not fancy him, or even love him, it is merely that you have found a friend, a human friend, at last. Either way, I am happy for you. _You_ are happy.:**

**: You. Are. Not. Helping.:**

**: It’s not my job to ‘help’, Tom. It’s my job to make sense. You need to help yourself, this time. Go talk to Harry,:** Nagini shot back evenly. It was near impossible to get the snake to lose her temper, unless her human was in danger.

**: No.:**

**: Then suffer alone.:** The snake sighed before sliding back out of the room the same way she came in.

Voldemort groaned and looked back down at the letter.

_‘ Harry’s big secret is that he fancies you. He’s afraid you’ll never talk to him again if you find out, though. As Harry’s surrogate little sister, I ask that you not stop talking to him over this. If you do, I might just hunt you down myself.  
‘No matter what, you two appear to be good for one another. Harry hasn’t been this happy since before Sirius died. His smile hasn’t reached his eyes in so long…_

>  _‘ Sincerely,  
> ‘Gin’_

The feared Dark Lord rubbed at his eyes warily. “Why me?”

-~*~-

Ginny smiled as Pig flew in through her open window. One look at the reply from Harry told her he was sticking with the game. She gave Pig a treat and sent him back off to annoy the other owls and opened his letter.

_‘ **Gin,**  
‘ **Oh, you live to give me heart attacks! If Tom kills me, I’ll kill you! Merlin, girl!**  
‘ **If Ron asks, I’ll tell him we’re just playing around, yes. Wouldn’t want my secrets spilled to my best friend, now would I? Brat.**_

>  _‘ **Harry**  
>  ‘ **A.K.A. – Doomed to Die Young** ’_

Ginny sniggered. She was about to start a reply when Ron popped his head into her room.

“Ginny? Mum says you need to help with dinner.”

“Now?”

“Yes. Now.”

“I was about to write back to Harry!”

“You’ve been writing to him too much. Give it a rest. One might think you’ve got another crush on him!”

“Ronald Weasley!” Ginny turned and glared at her brother. “That’s the–“ She paused, thought it over, then made herself start to blush before quickly turning back around and stuffing the letter from Harry into a pocket. “I’ll be down shortly.”

Ron gave a triumphant smile at his sister’s back before skipping back downstairs.

Ginny smirked to herself and wrote a quick reply to Harry.

_‘ DtDY,  
‘Ron thinks I have another crush on you because I’ve been writing you so much. If Tom likes you back, we might just have a cover for a relationship between you two, you know._

>  _‘ Much love,  
> ‘Gin’_

Ginny addressed the letter and hurried downstairs to send it off before going to help her mum. _I hope Tom **does** like Harry! Don’t let this all be for nothing!_


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was shocked to see Tom sitting at their normal table in front of the café that morning. He slid into the seat across from the man, noticing the dark rings under the man’s eyes. “I thought you had to work until two.”

Tom frowned up at him. “Everyone left me alone after I used the Cruciatus Curse on Bella for smiling at a joke Rodolphus made.”

“Eh. She deserved it.” Harry shrugged.

Tom couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Are you okay? You look like shit.”

“I’m tired.”

“Didn’t get any sleep?”

“I didn’t even bother.” Tom rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. “I was thinking too much.”

“Must be painful, being a genius and all that.” Harry sighed.

Tom glared at the young man across from him. “You’re nice.”

“It’s part of my charm.”

Tom snorted and stood suddenly. “Harry, I need a drink. Come with me?”

“Tom…” Harry stared at the man warily. “Getting drunk isn’t going to help your mental state, you know.”

“I know.” The Dark Lord offered a crooked smile. “But it might give me some peace.”

“Okay, I’ll come with you.” Harry stood. “But you have to hand over your wand. For all I know, you’re a violent drunk. The last thing I need is a drunk Dark Lord in Muggle London.”

Tom shook his head and handed over the thin rod. “I think you’d be able to handle me, though.”

“So, _are_ you violent when you’re drunk?” Harry enquired as they headed towards the nearest Muggle pub.

“No clue.” The older wizard shrugged. “I don’t do the drunk thing. People might attack me while I’m intoxicated.”

“What makes you think I won’t?”

“Using a line Dumbledore once used on me: Because you just asked me that, my dear boy.”

Harry sniggered and held the pub door open for Tom, then followed him in. “I’ll find a table in some nice, dark, _quiet_ corner.”

“Whatever.” Tom waved him off before heading up to the front to order a drink.

Harry sighed and hunted down a table in the corner. He muttered a quick Silencing Spell under his breath, making it even more private.

“Have I mentioned that I hate the smell of alcohol?” Tom complained as he sat across from Harry with a couple bottles of beer.

“Then why would you want to drink it?” Harry enquired as Tom attempted to pull off the top of a bottle.

“I’ve heard it’s fun?” The man shrugged, still working with the top. “Damn it.”

Harry rolled his eyes, took the bottle, and hexed the top off. “Fun?” He sighed as he handed the bottle back.

“Yup.” Tom took a sip and shuddered. “Ew.”

Harry sniggered. “Worse than a potion?”

“Depends on who made it,” Tom shot back with a wicked smile. “I wouldn’t drink a potion made by Severus if you paid me.”

“Oh really? And who makes all the potions for your side?”

“Severus.” Tom snorted. “However, I make my own and switch them out for the ones he hands out.”

Harry laughed. “Wish I could do that at school!”

“Ha. Your loss.” Tom blinked down at his bottle, which was half empty. “Whoa. Where’d it all go?”

Harry groaned. “You drank it.”

“I did?”

“Are you drunk already?”

“I don’t know.”

“Wonderful.”

Tom drank some more of his beer.

Harry read the label on one of the other bottles.

Tom drank more of his beer.

Harry picked at something on the table.

“This stuff really does taste bad, you know,” Tom informed his companion, finishing the bottle.

Harry slammed his head into the table with a groan.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Tom?” Harry sighed to the table.

“Can you open this for me?”

Harry hexed the top off again and returned to picking at crud on the table.

There was a long pause.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Tom?”

“I know too many Weasleys.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, I’ve met Fred and George…”

“Yes.”

“They even gave me pranks...”

“Yes.”

“Which I’ve yet to use…”

“Damn.”

“Huh?”

“You should use them.”

“Or so you’ve said.”

“Instead of _Crucio_.”

“That’s no fun.”

“Less of a chance of them going insane when you really lose your temper.”

“Harry, they’d think _I_ ’d gone insane!”

“Isn’t that the idea?”

Tom groaned.

“Weasleys.”

“Riiight…” Tom ran a hand through his hair, then watched in interest as dandruff showered down on the table.

“Tom?”

“I need a shower.”

“Not as bad as Snape.”

“No. Not as bad as Severus.” Tom shook his head. “Never as bad as Severus.”

“Are you okay?”

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

Tom met Harry’s eyes. “Do you fancy me?”

Harry inhaled sharply.

“You do, then.” Tom cocked his head to one side. “What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

“Fancying people?”

“Tom…”

“Well?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know.”

“I can’t… I can’t explain it in words.”

“Oh.” Tom glanced down at his beer. “How do you know?”

“Eh?”

“How do you know when you fancy someone?”

“I didn’t.”

“Then–“

“Gin figured it out.”

“She calls herself your surrogate sister, you know. Threatened to hunt me down if I stopped talking to you.”

“Well, she is like a sister, I guess.” Harry shrugged. “But I’ll tell her no more threats. Really.”

“No, no. It’s rather nice. No one threatens me. They’re too scared.” Tom laughed sadly. “There are people, like you and Dumbledore, who are threats _to_ me, but you’d never come right out and say you’re going to kill me.”

“No. We don’t.”

“I like knowing someone with enough spunk to do that. Adds spice to life.”

“Oh, Merlin. You’re totally pissed.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. You don’t go off on tirades like this when you’re sober.”

“You’ve been paying attention?”

“Well…yes…”

“That was the point though, right?”

“I suppose.”

“Good. I’ve finally done something right.”

“You do plenty right!”

“Is killing people right?”

“Well…”

“I never do anything right.”

“Getting drunk isn’t quite right either, you know.”

“Ah, but it is allowed by society.”

“To a certain degree.”

“Well, that’s true. You’re not supposed to get drunk. You’re not the right age yet.”

“True.”

“What do Muggles call them?”

“Call what?”

“Designated drivers…”

“Tom?”

“Are you my designated driver, Harry?”

“Sure…”

“Can’t really be my designated apparator, though.”

“Well, you’d better not get so drunk you can’t apparate back, then.”

“I think it’s too late.”

“Fabulous.”

“Want some?” Tom offered Harry his bottle of beer.

“Didn’t we just have this talk?”

“Oh.”

Harry sighed. “So, you were upset because of Gin’s letter?”

“Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“I got…confused…”

“Happens to everyone, Tom.”

“Not to me!”

“Fine, fine. Not to you.” Harry rolled his eyes. “How were you confused?”

“I don’t understand my feelings…”

“What feelings?”

“Whether I fancy you or just like you as a friend or what…” Tom shrugged, not noticing Harry’s startled look. “Nagini got annoyed with me.”

“If I were a snake, I’d probably get annoyed with you too.” Harry snorted. “You don’t tend to make a lot of sense when you talk about feelings, you know.”

“I don’t suppose I do…” Tom took a sip of his beer. “I never had any feelings to make sense of before.”

“You had anger.”

“Yeah… And hate and possessiveness.”

“I didn’t know possessiveness was a feeling.”

“I think it is.”

“Okay. Maybe it is.”

“Maybe it’s not and I’m just messed up.”

“Tom…”

“I am messed up, you know.”

“ _Everyone_ is messed up.”

“Eh. Not you.”

“No, trust me. I’m just as messed up as the rest of the world.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Thanks.”

“No. I mean it!”

“Okay! Okay! Sorry I doubted you! Sit down!”

Tom slid back into his seat, eyes downcast. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just don’t start throwing things.” Harry paused. “Give me those bottles.”

Tom grimaced. “I won’t throw anything.”

“You sure?”

“I haven’t yet.”

“Oh, well, yeah. I suppose that’s true.”

“So. Who’s the next Weasley you’re introducing me to?”

“I didn’t introduce you to Gin. She introduced herself.”

“Yeah. That’s true.”

“And Fred and George don’t really know who you are.”

“They’d freak.”

“No doubt. Ron would cart me off to St. Mungo’s. Percy’s still not talking to the family. Molly would freak out. Arthur would give me odd looks…” Harry sighed. “I don’t know how Bill and Charlie would take it.”

“Miss Weasley is rather mild.”

“Well, yes. But, she got to know your sixteen-year-old self first.”

“I was far from nice as sixteen.”

“Obviously. You opened the Chamber of Secrets when you were sixteen.”

“Did you just insult me?”

“Oh, you caught that, did you?”

“I may be intoxicated, but I am far from stupid.”

“You’re getting there, I’ve got to tell you.”

“Shut up, Harry.”

Harry shrugged. “You like Gin?”

“She’s amusing. Lucius is always complaining about her.”

“More than me?”

“Oh, no. No one is complained about more than you.”

“Good. I like knowing I’ve made a mark.”

“A mark? Harry, you’re the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. You don’t _need_ to ‘make a mark’!”

“Harry needs to make a mark. The Boy-Who-Lived can go fuck himself.”

“Oh, aren’t you vulgar.”

“And aren’t you pissed.”

“Stuff it, Potter.”

Harry smirked.

“Question.”

“Shoot.”

“Eh? Oh, Muggle term. Nearly forgot that one…”

“Tom?”

“Right.” Tom paused. “Why aren’t you in Slytherin?”

Harry laughed. “I told the Hat not to put me there. What brought this on?”

“I keep thinking you should be a Slytherin, that’s all. More so when I actually talk to you like this.”

“What? When you’re drunk?”

Tom managed a glare. “You know what I mean. Prat.”

“Thanks.”

“Any time. Give me back my wand.”

“I don’t think so.”

“I just want to hex ‘Prat’ into your forehead.”

“Definitely not.”

“Oh, come on, Harry.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“I think you’ve had enough to drink.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re getting ridiculous.”

“Am I?”

“Do you have to ask?”

“Well, yes.”

“Yes. You are getting ridiculous.”

“Oh.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m going to regret this later, but, come on.” He stood, dispelling the Silencing Charm around the table.

“What?”

“I’m taking you back to my room. If I send you back like this, all your followers will attack you. Come on.”

“I didn’t know you cared.”

Harry pulled Tom up and led him from the pub. “Of course I care. If they kill you, what’ll I be good for?”

“Research?”

“Wonderful. I knew you’d think of something.”

“I’m just smart like that.”

“Tom, keep walking.”

“What?”

“Just shut up and keep walking, okay?”

“Oh.”

-~*~-

“Cosy.”

“I suppose.” Harry closed the door lightly. “There’s only one bed, though.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take the couch if you end up spending the night.”

“You have an owl.”

“Eh?” Harry blinked up at Pig. “Oh, it’s just Pig.”

“Pig?”

“Ron’s owl.”

“Why did he name it Pig?”

“Well, Gin named him Pigwidgeon, and he wouldn’t answer to anything else, so Ron nicknamed him Pig.”

“Stupid name.”

“Pigwidgeon, or Pig?” Harry enquired, untying the letter from the owl. It was in Ron’s handwriting.

“Both.”

“I agree.” Harry pulled the letter open and read through it quickly. “Ah. I knew that. And that. Idiot.”

“What?”

“Gin’s cover for writing to you is that she’s really writing to me. Ron’s decided she has another crush on me because she’s sending me so many letters.”

“Oh. Smart girl.”

“Yup.”

“You going to write him back?”

“Nah. He can stew.”

“Nice of you.”

“Well, it’s not _my_ fault he’s being a right prat about the whole thing.”

“Haha.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired.”

“And _I_ am not dealing with a drunk Tom Riddle. There’s some Dreamless Sleep in the bathroom. Take some and let me read this.”

“Now _that_ book is illegal.”

“See? You’ve corrupted me.”

“Good.” Tom wandered into the bathroom. “Who made this stuff?”

“Me. Not Snape. Me.”

“Oh, good.” Tom settled himself on the bed and drank the stuff. “Oh, even better.”

“Yes, I flavour the potions when I make them. I found out how to in a book I got last year.”

“That’s good.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Don’t hex me.”

“Damn.”

“Potter.”

“Just go to sleep, Tom.”

-~*~-

“I feel sick.”

“That’s what you get for getting pissed.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t throw up on the bed.”

“What’s this? No ‘Good morning’?”

“It’s dinner time.”

“Good evening, then.”

“Go throw up already.”

“I don’t have to.”

“You’re turning green.”

Harry smirked as Tom fled to the bathroom, then went back to bottling a potion he’d been working on.

“What are you making?”

Harry pointed to the book next to him.

“I have no clue what that does.” Tom blinked. “It’s Dark Arts, you know.”

Harry shrugged. “Fred and George asked me to make it. They don’t have the time.”

“You’re going to get into trouble.”

“Fat chance. I’m the saviour for the Light. They can’t quite throw me in Azkaban.”

“No. I don’t suppose they can, can they?”

“Here.” Harry held up a bottle of deep blue potion.

“What is it?”

“Potion to help with alcohol-induced headaches. I made a whole batch for Seamus when he owled me yesterday. Good thing I hadn’t sent them off yet.”

“Why would your friend Seamus need this?” Tom asked as he took the stuff, shuddering at the taste.

“No, I can’t find anything to make it taste better,” Harry apologised. “And Seamus finally learned how to turn stuff into rum. He’s Irish.”

“I figured that from the name.” Tom set the bottle on Harry’s work table. “Thanks.”

“Helps me too. I get headaches when you get them.”

“Oh, you must have them all the time.”

“Only when you’ve got a _really_ bad one, like now.”

“Oops.”

Harry snorted.

Tom sat back down on the bed and watched Harry work quietly for a long moment. “You’re a good guy.”

“Hum?”

“You’re making illegal potions for a couple of your friends and making another potion to help another friend keep from getting a headache because he got pissed illegally.” Tom sighed.

“Oh. I suppose that’s true.”

“Why?”

“I’m good at Potions?” Harry peeked over his shoulder at his guest. “If I don’t have Slytherins sabotaging my work or Snape glaring at me until I totally mess up, I’m pretty good.”

“Really? Wow. I never would have guessed.”

Harry snorted and went back to his work.

“I feel like a teenager.”

“How so?”

“I–“ Tom frowned down at his hands. “Nothing. Never mind.”

Harry sighed and capped the last bottle, then spelled the cauldron clean before sitting down next to Tom. “What?”

“Trying to figure my feelings out, I guess.”

“It’s not just teenagers that do that.”

“No, I guess not.” Tom laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Harry turned and watched the older wizard for a long moment. “Oh, that’s right!”

“Hum?”

“Your wand. It’s next to the cauldron.”

“I can get it later.”

“I’ll get it now…”

Tom reached out and grabbed Harry’s arm, stopping him. Harry looked back at him with a frown. “Later.”

“Tom…”

“Harry, will you kiss me?”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock. “What?”

“Kiss me.”

“Tom…”

“I’m thinking straight.”

“That’s not what I’m worried abo–“

Tom cut the boy off by pulling him down for a sharp kiss. Harry shut up and kissed him back.

When they pulled apart, Harry buried his face in Tom’s shirt. “Damn you.”

Tom enclosed the boy in a hug. “I think I’ve figured it out. Nagini’ll be so proud.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t fancy you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“What then?” Harry peeked up into the scarlet eyes.

“It’s more than that.”

“More?”

“Harry Potter, I do believe I love you.”

Harry gasped. “Tom…”

“And I’ve found a good way to shut you up, now that I think about it.”

“Tom…”

The Dark Lord just pulled the young man into a kiss again and Harry decided he’d let it go.

For a while.


	13. Chapter 13

“Tom?”

“Hum?”

“What’s this spell do?”

“Eh? Oh… It makes the person it’s cast on randy for the caster.”

“Wicked.”

“Why are you pointing that wand at me?”

“I want to see if I can do it.”

“Harry.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Expelliarmus_.”

“Tom!”

“ _Accio Nigri Magica Ars_.”

“That’s my book!”

“Yes, I suppose it is. However, I think you, Mr. Champion of Light, have read about and learned more than enough Dark Arts.”

“Don’t make me attack you…”

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the young wizard before he set the Dark book on the table in front of him with Harry’s wand. “Terrified, Mr. Potter.”

Harry smirked as he slunk closer to the Dark Lord, who had turned his back to him. “You should be.”

“If you’ll recall, I happen to hold both of our wands. I’ve nothing to fear from you,” Tom informed the green-eyed wizard before returning to the book he’d brought with him.

“Nothing?” Harry hissed in Tom’s ear before biting his earlobe.

Tom closed his eyes. “I didn’t hear you.”

“That, dear Tom, was the point.” Harry smirked, leaning over to pick up his wand.

Tom took the opportunity to pull Harry over the back of the couch and into his lap, jarring a shriek from the younger man. “You’re not perfect, but I suppose you’ll do,” he murmured before trapping Harry’s lips with his own.

Harry pulled away after a moment to point his wand at Tom’s nose. “What was that spell again?”

“Who wanted to wait?”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t you pout at me.”

“I’ll pout all I want.”

“And I’ll fix it again–“

A sharp knock on the door made both wizards freeze and trade looks.

“Who is it?” Harry called, getting out of Tom’s lap calmly.

“Gin!”

“And how in Merlin’s name did you find me?”

“Hoot!” Hedwig replied.

Harry groaned.

“Will you let us in?”

“I was busy!”

Tom snorted into a hand as he put Harry’s darker books into a bookshelf that had been spelled for discretion and held quite a few illegal or nearly illegal things that the Golden Boy had collected over the past year and a half – much of which had been a surprise to the Dark Lord.

“Well, unbusy yourself!”

Harry gave Tom a helpless look. The Dark Lord rolled his eyes and opened the door with a flick of his wand.

Hedwig swept in and settled on her perch with a content coo.

Ginny stepped in with a wide smile. “Hey, Harry!” she said brightly, closing the door behind her.

“ _Why_ are you here?” Harry enquired as he led Ginny to the couch. Tom was, apparently, still unnoticed by the girl.

“Can’t I come see the boy I’ve supposedly got another crush on?” Ginny replied haughtily.

Tom laughed at that and stepped away from the bookcase. Ginny stood and spun around quickly, wand pointed at the man. “Good reflexes, Miss Weasley,” he commented with a smirk.

“Tom.” Ginny nodded, going to put her wand away.

“Are you sure you should trust me?” the Dark Lord warned.

“ _Always_ be on your guard, even among the best of friends,” Harry murmured, leaning back into the couch. “Tom isn’t your friend, Gin. Keep your wand out.”

“You don’t have your wand out!” Ginny shot back hotly, brown eyes flashing at the young wizard.

“Yes, he does.” Tom stepped forward and settled on the back of the couch. “Well, about as out as it will get. It’s spelled to stay up his sleeve unless he needs it.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the Dark Lord. “I can't use magic, anyway.”

“Never tell a potential enemy your weakness; if they don’t already know it, it’s your advantage,” Harry said softly.

“Where do you get this stuff?” Tom enquired, curious.

“What did I just say?”

“Oh, so I’m a potential enemy now?”

Harry smirked up at the man. “And what did I say the time before that?”

“Prat.”

“Git.”

“Moron.”

“Bastard.”

“Four-eyes.”

“Ouch.” Harry winced. “You always use that one, too.”

“What did you just say?”

Harry frowned at the Dark Lord. “Tom, I love you, but that has yet to keep me from hexing you. Please refrain from insulting me on my own turf.” Tom grinned.

“So, you _did_ finally get it worked out!”

“Sort of.” Tom sighed with mock sadness. “Harry has said no sex until he’s out of school.”

“I give it a month before he breaks.”

Tom shook his head. “Ginny, he’s under Dumbledore’s watch…”

“And he can apparate,” Ginny shot back, sitting next to Harry comfortably.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the girl. “I’m listening, Miss Weasley.”

“Oh, no…” Harry moaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“As far as everyone knows, both Harry and I are single right now,” Ginny explained. “A false relationship would be just the cover to get Harry out of the school and past the anti-apparation wards, through the secret passageways.”

“I like it.” Tom nodded.

“My life just went to hell,” Harry moaned.

“I thought it was already there.”

“Shut up, Tom.”

Tom shrugged and looked back at Ginny, who looked far too comfortable to him. “You have a price, don’t you?” Harry glanced back up in interest.

Ginny nodded. “Two things, actually.”

“Let’s hear them.”

“One, you can’t attack my family.”

“Directly. If they get in the way during a raid or an attack, I cannot guarantee their lives. It’s not possible.”

“I understand that.”

Tom nodded. “The other thing?”

Ginny smirked, looking between both of the dark-haired wizards. “Spells. There are some out there that could be classified as ‘Dark’, but are legal. They don’t teach them in school and no one else will teach me.”

“You want me to teach you legal Dark Arts?” Tom enquired sarcastically.

“Basically.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?!”

“Tom doesn’t like the legal stuff. That’s _my_ department,” Harry cut in in a soothing voice. “And, yes, I suppose I can teach you.”

“How about the _illegal_ stuff?” Ginny enquired smoothly.

“That will take some serious negotiation,” Harry replied firmly. “We can give you the direct protection of your family and the legal Dark Arts, but the illegal stuff is different.”

Ginny sighed. “Potions? Fred and George said you’re good with that stuff.”

“Severus is a bastard,” Tom agreed.

“He’s not a people person. The delivery is messed up by that and the students don’t learn to the best of their abilities. He’s also seriously biased. Trust me, if you ever need help in Potions, let me know. I had to learn it all myself.”

“But, you still get poor grades in Potions!”

“As I said, biased. Even more so against me, since he hates me so much.”

“Yeah, what’s with that? Do you have dirt on him or something?”

“It started out as one thing and has since evolved,” Harry replied slyly.

Ginny turned to Tom, who shook his head. “Don’t look at me. At this rate, you probably know more about Severus Snape than even _I_ do. The man’s like a clam or something. I can’t break him, and Harry always side-steps my questions.” So saying, the Dark Lord turned to glare at the younger wizard.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t like the man, that’s very true. However, his life depends on some of the secrets I know. Other secrets will make his life worse than it already is. As long as my secrets remain with him, his will remain with me.” The young man got up and stretched slightly, seemingly oblivious to the two behind him. “Gin, your first lesson in proper potion-making starts now. Come on.”

Ginny groaned and stood as well. “What are we making, Professor?”

Harry turned an evil smirk on the girl. “Something for your brothers that I need help with.”

“And that is my cue to head back to my ‘job’,” Tom offered, standing himself.

“Don’t leave me alone with him!” Ginny cried.

Tom shrugged. “You have my sympathy. However, he’s been trying to get me to help him with this one for three weeks. I’m leaving while I still have the chance.”

“Cheater,” Ginny grumbled.

Harry shook his head at the girl before poking Tom in the chest roughly. **: You’ll be back tomorrow?:**

**: I’ll be late.:**

**: Raid?:**

**: Yeees.:**

**: And of course you’re going because they only manage to succeed when you’re there.:**

**: I can’t very well _Crucio_ myself.:**

**: I’ll do it for you.:**

Tom smiled softly and cupped Harry’s face in one hand. **: You would, wouldn’t you?:**

**: Very well. What time shall I expect you?:**

**: Ah… Four, at the latest, I should think.:**

**: Perfect.:** Harry leaned up and kissed Tom soundly on the lips. **: Be safe.:**

 **: Don’t blow yourself up, handsome,:** Tom replied with a wicked smile. Harry snorted. **: I love you, you know,:** the Dark Lord added firmly.

 **: And the feelings are returned,:** Harry agreed.

Tom nodded and stepped away from the other wizard. “Very well. Don’t work Miss Weasley too hard. Get her back at a reasonable time. You know the drill,” he warned the young man, who laughed, before turning to Ginny. “I know he’s hot as hell, however, if you make an advances on him that you’re serious about and not just using as cover, I’ll show you some illegal curses in a very illegal way. Other than that, have fun!” the Dark Lord offered before disappearing with a ‘ _crack_ ’.

“Sorry about him.” Harry sighed, scratching the back of his head.

“I think it’s cute!” Ginny replied, not at all fazed by the threat. “I only wish I had someone who’d do that for me.”

Harry frowned at her. “You’ll find them, Gin. You gotta trust in that.”

“So, have you fallen to him, yet?”

“Eh?”

“Well, you’re the Champion of the Light, right?”

“Yes?”

“And you’re in love with your greatest adversary.”

“True.”

“And you know Dark Arts.”

“Well, yeah.”

“So, are you officially on Tom’s side of this yet?”

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged. “At this point, I’m more in the grey than either side. I suppose I always have been.”

“Why?” Ginny blinked at the boy. As far as she knew, Harry had always been firmly Light.

“Well, I have in my heart. I understand what Tom’s fighting for. I understand what Dumbledore’s fighting for. I agree with parts of both. However, I was never given the chance to choose. I am the personification of Light to the wizarding world.”

“The ultimate enemy…” Ginny gasped.

Harry nodded. “So, tell me, Gin. Are you in a room with your worst enemy, or your best friend?” the wizard inquired seriously before turning to get the text he’d need from a bookcase.

Ginny couldn’t do anything but stare.


	14. Chapter 14

Tom apparated into the hostel room to a flurry of activity. "What…?"

Ginny popped up at Tom's elbow. "Hi! Fred, George, and I are helping Harry pack for school!"

Tom scratched his head with a sigh. "It's August thirty-first, isn't it?"

"Very good!"

"You know the date!"

"Duck," Harry murmured to the twins as Tom glared at them.

"Sorry, Tom!" the two red-heads chorused with matching smirks.

Harry rolled his eyes and spared the Dark Lord a smile. "We're almost done."

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the young man as the three Weasleys left them to talk. "Almost? This place looks like a tornado hit it."

"Shut up." Harry frowned at the taller wizard. "We had to spell half the stuff because it can get me into trouble."

"Ooh…" Tom smirked cruelly. "That would be all those _really_ Dark books and artefacts I talked you into buying?"

"Yes. Those ones." Harry narrowed his eyes at Tom. "And you're taking the ones we can't hide, I'll have you know. If Dumbledore catches me, there won't be any apparating to see you, you know."

"Damn."

"Tom…"

"Yes, yes. I'll take them."

"Thank you." Relief coloured the young wizard's voice.

Tom slid a finger under Harry's chin and gently pulled his head up so he could meet the young man's emerald eyes. "Harry, when was the last time you got a full night's worth of rest?"

"Dunno."

"Tonight. You need your sleep, Mr. Potter."

"Don't call me that."

Tom sighed. "Harry, I mean it. You look like shit."

"You're so eloquent…"

"Harry!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

"I mean it. I'm worried about you."

"Are you?"

"Oh, don't start this again."

"Sorry."

"Don't be…" Tom sighed and pulled the younger man into a tight hug, burying his face into Harry's hair. "Just, please take better care of yourself, okay?"

"Ha. Who would have guessed there'd come a day when you were telling me to take better care of myself."

Tom frowned at the other wizard. "Stop. Just, stop."

"It's funny…"

Tom slammed a hand over Harry's mouth, glaring at him. "Don't. Don't you _dare_ start that."

"He's been depressed all day," Ginny offered. "He's not the only one, let me tell you."

Tom nodded and lifted his hand from Harry's mouth. "Harry, Merlin help me, if I knew a way to keep you with me, I would, you know that. However, you still have to go back to Hogwarts for one last year."

"I have to _pretend_." Harry sneered.

"Mate, let us tell you a little secret–"

"–that no matter who you are–"

"–you're always pretending."

"You just happen to be luckier than most other people."

Tom looked over the twins with a grateful smile as Harry's mood appeared to lift. When the twins had first found out that Harry Potter had fallen for the Dark Lord Voldemort, they'd been in shock, but, after a day to themselves and a few reminders of how much fun they'd had with "Tom the Auror", they'd become helpful in getting Ginny between the Burrow and Harry's room so the cover could be properly set up.

"Oh, mum's decided that Harry's spending the last night at the Burrow," Ginny informed Tom suddenly.

Tom nodded. "I'd figured that."

"Smart man, Tom." Harry sniggered. "One of these days, he'll figure out he can't really take over the world, you know."

Ginny, Fred, and George laughed as Tom wrapped Harry in a backwards hug. "Is that so. And why might I not be able to take over the word, eh?"

Harry leaned back into Tom's embrace, smirking. "Simple. You have to share."

"Share? I'll have you know that Lord Voldemort shares with no man."

"How about the Boy-Who-Lived, then?"

"Ah, boy? No, no. He's too sexy to be a boy anymore."

"Why, thank you."

 **: Any time,:** Tom hissed into Harry's ear. The young man shivered, smiling.

"That's just weird," George announced before returning to what little packing was left. Fred followed suit.

"They're just jealous," Ginny informed the two dark-haired wizards.

"Of course they are. They want Harry, but they know they can't have him."

"Tom."

"Yes?"

"Get over yourself."

"Myself?" Tom smirked. "I've been over myself for decades, Harry. I'm stuck on _you_ right now."

"And have been for the past, what, sixteen years?"

"If you'll notice, it took me all sixteen of those years to recognize what I'd been missing out on."

"Cute as you two are, let's finish this up, okay?" Ginny suggested softly.

"Damn." Tom sighed, placing a kiss on the top of Harry's head before letting him go.

"I second that. Ginny, dearest, you have horrid timing."

"You know, I always manage to have horrid timing with you two…"

"Finally caught on to that, have you?"

"Harry, you run well, right?"

"Yeeees…"

"Start moving, boy."

"Oiy! Don't you dare throw that!"

" _Expelliarmus_." Tom sighed and set the artefact out of harm's way. "Gin, that corner. Harry, that corner. Get back to cleaning."

Both students offered their tongues to the Dark Lord before walking to each other's corners and getting back to work.

Tom rolled his eyes and spelled a few things into their cases. "I can't win, you know."

"Don't expect to," Fred suggested.

"They're Gryffindors," George agreed.

"With Slytherin bits." Tom snorted.

Both twins traded looks, coughed, then got back to work.

Tom groaned. "Teenagers!"

Everyone in the room laughed.

-~*~-

Ginny, Harry, and Tom were the last left in the room as Fred and George finished carting Harry's trunk to the Burrow. Ginny went to use the bathroom, effectively giving the two wizards a chance to say a quick goodbye.

 **: I hate goodbyes, you know,:** Harry murmured into Tom's shirt.

**: You do tend to say that a lot.:**

**: Well, there's always a chance that, when I say goodbye, I'll never see that person again.:**

**: You'll see me again. Perhaps sooner than you think.:**

**: Oh?:**

Tom smirked.

**: You're not going to explain, then?:**

**: Nope.:**

**: Damn you.:**

**: I love you too.:**

**: Good.:**

Tom sighed and pulled the teen up for a long kiss.

The two parted after a long moment. **: I'm not so sure I'll miss being out of breath, though.:**

Tom laughed.

"You have a good laugh, Tom," Ginny commented as she walked back into the room.

"You say that every time you hear it." Tom snorted.

"Well, just goes to show you how much I mean it," the witch replied brightly.

Harry sniggered while Tom rolled his eyes.

"Ready to go?" she inquired softly.

"I suppose." Harry glanced up into smiling red eyes. "Yes. Goodbye isn't forever, after all."

"I should hope not," Tom replied tartly.

Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Well, Harry. We'd best be going. Mum'll start to worry. We don't want her trying to send Ron. He _still_ can't apparate properly."

"I'll never figure out how he got his license…" Harry sighed.

"Well, he sort of manages to apparate to where he wants to go, sometimes, and he hasn't splinched himself."

"Yet," Harry offered under his breath. Ginny grinned.

"Very well." Tom caught Harry's attention long enough to kiss him quickly. "Go on. I'm sure things will work out, be it Mr. Weasley splinching himself or Dumbledore going six feet under." Harry and Ginny both laughed at that. "And, odd as this may seem, coming from me, I mean, don't do any Dark Magic unless you're sure there's no chance of getting caught. Especially you, Gin. Harry, you can probably carry it safely, being who you are, but it's always best to not chance ending up in Azkaban. Right?"

"Right!" the two chorused.

"Good. Off you go. Goodbye, and all that rot." He waved them towards the door, then apparated away.

Harry sighed sadly.

"Harry?"

"I miss him already."

"You'll see him soon."

"Not soon enough."

"It never is."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thanks, Gin."

"That's what wanna be sisters are for."

"Wanna be? Gin, you're better than 'wanna be'."

"I should hope so. I've had enough practise."

Harry laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why is it that we're rushing every year?"

"Are we?"

"I think so."

"He's right, you know."

Ron glared at Hermione for agreeing with Harry. He still had a major crush on Hermione, but after they dated for a month the year before, she'd got over him. Occasionally, one had to feel bad for the redhead. Occasionally.

"Stop glaring at me. It's true."

Ron muttered something under his breath and Hermione smacked him over the head as they stepped into an empty compartment.

Harry smiled at his two friends. If he had to suffer without Tom, he'd do it with Ron and Hermione any day. The two were always so amusing these days.

The three Gryffindors sat on the seats in the compartment as the train passed out of the city.

"So, Harry, how have you been lately?" Hermione asked. "I haven't seen you since your birthday!"

"Very bored." Harry sighed. "Until Ginny came over. Made my day." He gave them a bright smile, keeping with the story he, Ginny, Fred, George, and Tom had worked out.

"Glad to know!" Hermione smiled happily.

"Mum thought you two should have stayed in the Burrow. She didn't like the idea of Ginny travelling back and forth between the Burrow and London, even if Fred and George promised to keep her safe," Ron grumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron and Molly had badgered him non-stop about the whole thing for weeks by owl and had reminded him every chance they got since he'd come to stay the night before. "I _know_ , Ron."

Hermione patted Harry's hand sympathetically and he smiled in response, which made Ron puff up with jealousy. Again.

"Ron–" Harry frowned at the redhead, "–you're getting ridiculous."

"I am _not_ your girlfriend, Ronald Weasley," Hermione said in annoyance.

Harry sighed and stood as the two glared at one another. "Tell you what. You two can fight this out. _I_ am going to go find Ginny." He slipped from the compartment before they could complain.

Once away from his friends, he walked aimlessly. He didn't really care where Ginny was, she was probably hanging out with Luna or one of her other friends, but it was a good excuse.

"Potter!"

Harry turned to find Draco Malfoy watching him from a compartment's doorway. "Malfoy," he replied civilly.

"Come in here."

"Why?" Harry cocked a questioning eyebrow at the Slytherin.

"I'd like to _talk_ to you. Without the rest of the train, please."

"Perhaps I don't wish to talk, Malfoy."

"Oh, don't be petty."

That caught Harry's attention. "Very well."

Harry followed the blond into the empty compartment and sat comfortably while the Slytherin locked the door, then sat across from him.

"Talk, Malfoy," Harry suggested.

"I want to call a truce."

"A truce?"

"No more fighting, no more name calling, no more hexing each other in the hall."

Harry's curiosity overrode his caution and he leaned forward. "Why?"

"Call it a change of heart, if you must."

"Malfoy…"

"I can't tell you."

" _That_ 's nothing new. No one can _ever_ tell me." Harry snorted, standing sharply.

"Iwastoldto!"

"Say that again. Slowly."

"I. Was. Told. To."

"By whom?"

"My father."

"Why would Lucius Malfoy want you and me to be friends?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you _always_ do everything your father says?"

Draco kept his mouth shut.

"You _do_!" Harry said with mock surprise.

"Only if there's something in it for me!"

"And what's in it for you?"

"Potter, you do realize that you're interesting, right?"

"What?!"

"You're interesting."

"Malfoy, you've stopped making sense. I'm leaving."

"Don't!"

"Move."

"Sit back down."

"I'll hex you if you don't move."

"Potter, _please_ sit back down."

" _Stup_ –"

" _ **HARRY!**_ "

"Malfoy…"

"Harry, please sit down. I'm begging you."

"Malfoys don't beg."

"So I'm breaking a rule. Sit. Please?"

Harry frowned, but returned to his seat, wand back up his sleeve.

Draco let out a relieved breath and returned to his own seat. "I have wanted to be your friend since first year, as you'll recall. After you turned me down, my father said I wasn't allowed to even _think_ about becoming your friend again. He changed his mind over the summer. Okay?"

"I'm not so sure I want a friend who would turn around and hex me in the back first chance he got."

"Wizard's Pledge. I will never be the cause of your downfall so long as I am your friend, and only you may decided when that pledge, or our friendship, is to be revoked."

"You're serious about this?"

" _Yes_. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"I never knew you could be so mature, Malfoy."

"Draco."

"Drac."

"No. Absolutely _not_!"

"Drake?"

" _No!_ "

"Dray."

" _Potter!_ "

"I have nicknames for all of my friends."

"My name does not _'nick'_."

"It does now."

"No."

"Drac, Drake, or Dray?"

"NONE!!"

"I think I like Dray the best."

"No, no, no, no, no, no…"

"Dray it is!"

"The humiliation…"

"Your fault."

"It is _not_ my fault that Gryffindorks must have shorter names to call one another!"

"Watch it with the insults."

"Hurt your pride?"

"Not really. I'm just telling you to watch it."

"Errgh…"

Harry laughed.

Draco glared at him.

There was a sound out in the hallway. "Harry?"

"It's Herm."

"Granger?"

"Do you, perhaps, know any other Herms?"

"Nicknames. Eww…"

"Dray?"

"No…"

"What about Ron and Herm?"

"What about them?"

"They're my friends, you know."

"Harry. I cannot _stand_ Weasley. I have been brought up to hate Mud-er-Muggleborns." Draco frowned. "I will be your friend. I cannot be theirs."

Harry sighed. "I doubt they'd want to befriend you, either." He stood. "Just, try, okay?"

"Be polite?" Draco enquired with a disgusted look.

"Yes. Pretend our friendship rests on how you treat them," Harry suggested, then left the compartment to assure his friends he was okay.

Draco scowled.

-~*~-

"I'm going to kill him, Harry."

"Ron, calm down and shut up."

"He's _using_ you!"

"I agree. I don't trust him."

Harry and Ginny traded helpless looks. Harry and just told his three friends about Draco. He'd known Ginny wouldn't care, but then again, she and _Tom_ were friends...

"I think it's fine," Ginny said, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Ginny–" Ron tried.

"Shut up, Ron," Harry and Ginny chorused.

"You can't be enemies with the Slytherins forever," Ginny commented. "If Malfoy wants to be Harry's friend, I'm all for it."

"Gee, Ginny. You're the best girlfriend ever." Harry sighed. Ginny just grinned.

"His father's a _Death Eater_ , Harry!" Ron hissed.

"And he's befriending me anyway," Harry replied, glaring at his friend. "Unless this is one of Voldemort's new tricks, which I doubt, I see no reason to distrust him!"

"That's just it!" Ron shouted back. He'd flinched when Harry had spoken the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He always did. Still.

"What if it _is_ a plot?" Hermione agreed in a softer voice.

"Then you'll just have to hope I can take care of myself, won't you?" Harry growled, standing. "Come on, Ginny."

"You are not taking my little sister to that bastard!" Ron shouted, standing to stop the "couple".

" _Locomotor Mortis_. Ron, come find us once you've stopped finding only the worst in Slytherins," Harry said coldly. Then he led Ginny from the compartment.

" _Finite Incantantum_ ," Hermione murmured over the redhead.

"What's his problem?!"

"Ron, I think Harry _wants_ to be friends with Malfoy."

"Malfoy must have him under some sort of spell!"

"What? The Imperius Curse?" Hermione shot back. Ron glared at her silently. "Ron, let it go. Harry's been changing since Sirius' death. You know that. I know that."

"Sirius wouldn't want him to have anything to do with Malfoy."

"No, he probably wouldn't." Hermione sighed. "But that won't stop Harry right now."

"So, what are you saying?"

"Give him his space. Trust him." Hermione shrugged. "Treat him as if nothing's changed and try not to hex Malfoy in the hallways. Just be his friend."

"I _am_ his friend!"

"I know that and he knows that."

"Just, go with the flow, then? Let Malfoy lead him off to You-Know-Who?"

"No. Just be there for him. So, when Malfoy _does_ try and lead him off to Voldemort, we can be there to stop him."

"Oh…"

-~*~-

"Dray?"

Draco opened the compartment door and gave Harry a dirty look as laughter came from behind him. "Potter…"

"I thought you were calling me Harry?"

More laughter. "Ergh…"

"Who's in there with you?"

"Pansy and Blaise," the blond murmured.

Harry glanced around Draco to look at the other two Slytherins. "Hullo!"

"Why is there a Weasley with you?" Draco complained, seeing a grinning Ginny suddenly.

"We're escaping from my brother and Hermione," Ginny explained.

"Why?" Draco made a face.

"You going to invite us in?" Harry enquired.

"Nooo…"

"Why not?"

"I was busy."

"Let them in, Draco," Pansy called. "Or should I say, Dray?"

Draco was the only one who wasn't laughing as he let the two Gryffindors in. "Potter, I might just kill you."

"Happens." Harry shrugged and threw himself into a seat across from the other two Slytherins. "Zabini, Parkinson. Pleasure."

"He's got charm." Pansy giggled. "That shouldn't be allowed in Gryffindor, you know."

"He hides it well," Ginny replied from next to Harry with a grin.

Draco groaned.

"Actually, I'm an aspiring Slytherin. I'm hoping for some training," Harry replied flippantly.

The Slytherins laughed while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So, I know why Dray's not hexing me. Why are you two so nice all of a sudden?"

"Same reason." Draco sat next to Harry with a sigh.

"Our parents told us to play nice with you, Potter." Blaise snorted.

"Almost all the Slytherins' parents have told them to play nice around you." Pansy sighed.

"Weird."

"So, which Death Eater's got blackmail on all the others and likes Harry?" Ginny said darkly.

"Gin…" Harry frowned at her.

"No, she has a point," Blaise replied. "The only way all our parents would suddenly tell us to play nice would be if someone was blackmailing them."

 _Or ordering them around! Tom!_ Harry realised. He and Ginny traded looks that said they both had the same thought.

"So, Potter, who's your friend?" Pansy asked brightly, her eyes cold.

"No clue. Perhaps Voldemort's got an infatuation with me that doesn't have to do with killing me?" Harry joked.

"Yeah, right."

 _Oiy! I'm serious!_ Harry smirked to himself.

"Which Death Eater might have that sort of power?" Ginny grumbled.

"Malfoy."

Four pairs of eyes turned to the heir of said man.

"No clue. Don't look at me like that."

"I always _did_ like a mystery," Blaise mumbled.

"I normally do, too. However, this one happens to be about my life," Harry replied darkly.

"Aww, we'll figure it out, Harry," Draco cooed, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Dray, I'd watch it. Gin might get jealous." Harry snorted.

Ginny offered the Malfoy heir a cold look.

"Ah, fine." Draco let the dark-haired young man go and frowned at the two Gryffindors. "You don't seem like much of a couple.

"Everyone has secrets, Malfoy," Ginny offered with a smirk that would have made a Malfoy proud.

Draco just frowned all the more.

Blaise and Pansy looked confused.

Harry and Ginny exchanged winks. _Let the games begin._


	16. Chapter 16

"Harry! Ginny! There you are!"

"We were _waiting_ for you."

"Sorry."

"We got out ahead of everyone else and got into a carriage with Draco."

"Prat."

"Ron!"

Harry and Ginny watched as Hermione chased Ron into the school.

"Can't win them all."

Harry sighed and offered a slight smile to Ginny. "That's something I learned years ago, Gin, but thanks."

"Sure." Ginny grabbed one of Harry's hands with a big smile. "Come on. Let's go get seats!"

"Right…" Harry let the girl drag him into the school and through the crowded entrance hall into the Great Hall.

"Try and sit next to Ron, or not?" Ginny enquired, pointing to where Ron was glaring at them.

"Sit with Neville. He looks half dead."

Neville Longbottom did, indeed, look like crap. He had started filling out some over the summer, but he still looked quite forgetful and tired. His hat was on lopsided and the tip was drooping downwards.

"Yeah… Wonder what's got him down this year…"

Ginny and Harry sat across from one another, Harry next to Neville. "Hey, Nev. What's got you down?" Harry asked, fixing the boy's hat.

"Just Gran." Neville sighed sadly. "That, and I had to travel over in a carriage of Slytherins."

Harry offered him a sympathetic look. "You poor thing."

Neville offered the Boy-Who-Lived a small smile. "Thanks, Harry."

"That's what friends are for, Nev."

"Harry!"

"What?"

Ginny pointed towards where Snape sat at the end of the Head Table and Harry followed the finger to Snape's left. There, dressed out in Slytherin green and silver, sat a disguised Tom Marvolo Riddle, teal eyes bright, brown hair obscuring his face. Harry paled.

"What's wrong?" Neville enquired.

"Our new Defence teacher. Harry and I know him!" Ginny moaned. "Oh, what is he thinking?"

_Tom?_

_Hello, lovely. I did say I'd see you soon, did I not?_ Tom's happy voice replied.

_Are you insane?_

_Quite so. I dare say, without Fred and George's help, I'd never have gotten Dumbledore to trust me for this. All he knows, is that I'm an auror. A friend of the twin's, and yours._

_Good Merlin. You **are** insane._

_That's what I've been trying to tell you, dear._

_Tom?_

_Yeees?_

_Are you drunk again?_

Tom's mental laugh filled all of Harry's senses and the younger wizard returned his attention to Neville and Ginny.

"Fred and George must have given him a referral for the job," Harry murmured.

"Those two." Ginny sighed, shaking her head.

"Is he a Slytherin, by any chance?" Neville asked nervously.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "But he shouldn't be too bad. He gets along with me, Ginny, Fred, and George, after all."

"Harry, not to be insulting, but that's not very reassuring," Ginny pointed out, grinning.

"Hush, you." Harry glared at the girl. Neville laughed.

"Bet you anything Ron's complaining about how hungry he is," Ginny grumbled suddenly.

"Indeed he is, my fair lady," Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the Gryffindor ghost, said as he slid up from the table.

"Idiot."

"Why aren't you sitting with Ron, anyway?" Neville asked as Nick glided away to say hello and talk with other Gryffindors.

"He's a prat," Harry and Ginny chorused.

"We knew that."

"It's a long, tedious story."

"That starts and ends with, guess who."

"You-Know-Who," Neville deducted.

"What else is new." Harry set his head on the table, next to his plate.

"Finally!" They heard from when Ron sat as the doors to the Great Hall opened, admitting the new first years and Professor McGonagall. Most of the hall sent brief poisonous glares towards the male Weasley before turning back to watch the first years step up to the Head Table.

Harry sighed and sat back to watch the Sorting, pushing thoughts of Ron, Draco, and Tom to the back of his mind.

-~*~-

"Welcome, as always, to Hogwarts!" Professor Albus Dumbledore offered as the tables cleared of food. "I do hope this will be a good year for us all. Before I send you off to your warmed beds, though, I must make a few announcements.

"The Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Do _try_ and remember that this year." Blue eyes rested on different members of the notorious DA, many of whom had gone with Harry the year before to, as always, save the world from the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Mr. Filch's list of banned items has lengthened into a small book. To see this book, please go past Mr. Filch's office. Also, there is to be _no_ magic in the corridors between classes. There were problems with that last year." The blue gaze again flickered over the members of the DA, but also passed over the length of the Slytherin House Table.

"On a lighter note, we'd like to welcome Professor Brutùs as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" The Hall filled with a splattering of applause, mostly from the Slytherin table. Harry and Ginny smiled at the newest teacher as they clapped for him.

"I believe that is all." Dumbledore smiled at his students proudly. "Off to bed you all go! First years, follow your House's Prefects."

As the students around them rose, Harry and Ginny offered Neville quick good-byes before pushing their way up to the Head Table.

"Mr Potter. Miss Weasley." Snape stopped them in the crowd. "I do believe you should be heading towards your dormitories."

"Nonsense, Severus." A pale hand settled on the Potions Master's shoulder as Tom's voice floated above the noises around them. Tom smiled at the two students as he stepped around Snape. "Harry, Gin, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Oh, the pleasure is all ours, _Professor_ ," Harry replied, grinning.

Tom ruffled the boy's hair fondly as Snape glared at them. "You, Potter, have a smart mouth," Tom informed the boy. "Are you two too tired, or would you like to spend some time with me before bed?"

"I think," Snape said coldly. "That it is best for Potter and Weasley to head to bed."

"Severus, was I asking you?" Tom inquired, his voice taking on a chilled quality.

"I'm all for some tea," Ginny said firmly, frowning at the Head of Slytherin House around Tom.

"It's not like we have a class first thing tomorrow," Harry agreed. He'd set up his classes the year before so he didn't have a class during the first class block. He knew Ginny had done the same thing, as most of the DA had worked on theirs together.

"Good night, Severus," Tom said firmly, teal eyes narrowed.

Harry tugged on Tom's arm and, with Ginny's help, dragged the Dark Lord from his servant before the elder man hexed someone.

 **: Tom, _please_ don't do something stupid,:** Harry hissed.

Tom relaxed. "I go by Marcus Brutùs, by the way."

"Why?" Ginny enquired as they stepped out into the hall.

"Marcus Junius Brutùs was Julius Caesar's friend, and one of his murderers. I thought it a fun name." Tom smirked, then gave a dramatic sigh. " _Et tù, Brute?_ "

Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Why does Snape hate you so much?" Harry enquired.

"He doesn't trust me." Tom shrugged and stopped them outside of a nondescript door. "This is my room."

"Let me guess, there's a password." Ginny grinned.

"Very good, Gin." Tom nodded. "I will tell the two of you, but you _mustn't_ pass it around."

"Of course not," Harry agreed as Ginny nodded seriously.

"Perfect." A cold smile took over Tom's features as he turned back to the door. "Flight of Death."

Harry laughed as the door opened for them. "Good one, Marcus."

Tom smirked and ushered them inside. "I thought so myself." He closed the door.

"I'm missing something," Ginny decided.

"Sit, I'll get some tea," Tom offered, waving towards a couple of chairs and a couch before disappearing through another door.

Harry sat on the couch while Ginny took a chair. "It's the translation of Voldemort," the green-eyed wizard told the brown-eyed witch. "Tom made me look it up over the summer."

"Oh." Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Tom, you'll make a fabulous teacher!"

"Will I, now?" Tom stepped back into the room with a small tray, three cups of steaming tea, sugar, milk, and a teapot on top.

"Yes. You've got Harry learning things and then teaching me!"

"Things that have nothing to do with Defence or Dark Arts," Harry agreed.

"Ah." Tom set the tray on a table and sat next to Harry on the couch.

"So, how in Merlin's name did you manage all of this?" Ginny asked as she took a cup. Harry followed suit, putting sugar in his, while Tom settled back in the couch and draped an arm around the wizard next to him.

"It was Fred and George, for the most part. They'd heard that Dumbledore was having trouble finding a new Defence teacher, and they knew shuffling Harry between Hogwarts and myself would be difficult, at best. They told Dumbledore they had an auror friend who would be willing to do the job. When Dumbledore asked for a meeting, they set it up and helped me with the disguise. I only found out last week."

"And didn't tell me." Harry pouted.

Tom smiled and drew the Gryffindor into a hug. "It was to be a surprise."

"You've surprised him," Ginny assured the Dark Lord. "What about Snape? You said he doesn't trust you?"

"No. As far as he knows, I'm a lesser Death Eater come to spy on him and get close to Harry and his friends."

"No wonder he doesn't want you alone with us," Harry realised.

"Not that much can keep us apart." Tom sighed softly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"Indeed." Tom kissed the top of Harry's head before pulling away slightly to get his tea. "Now then, what is up with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger? I thought you three were attached at the hip." The man cocked an eyebrow at Harry.

"Ron's being a prat," Ginny supplied.

"Care to expand on that?"

"It's your fault." Harry snorted, sipping at his tea.

"Ah. And what have I managed to do this time?"

"One word: Slytherins," Harry shot back, offering the Dark Lord an annoyed look.

"Talked to many of them lately?"

"Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini, in fact."

"You said you work better in Potions when there aren't Slytherins sabotaging your work."

"Tom, I didn't mean I suddenly wanted them to all be my friends!"

"No? Oh well."

Harry groaned as Ginny smiled. "Tom, perhaps that wasn't the _best_ way to handle that."

"It's a part of my master plan, I'll have you know!"

"A master plan?" Harry snorted.

"Yes."

"First time for everything."

"Harry."

"Yes?"

" _Silencio_." Tom turned back to Ginny, who was trying not to laugh at the look Harry was giving the older man. "Think about it. I'm trying to befriend Harry and his friends. Why not have all of the Slytherin students do the same?"

"It makes sense when you put it that way."

"Yes…" Tom sighed, then gave a shout and jumped up as Harry's tea ended up in his lap. "You did that on purpose!" he shouted over Ginny's laughter.

Harry smirked and poured himself some more tea.

"If that cup goes near me, it's detention for a week!"

Harry gave the Dark Lord a suggestive look as he stood, cup in hand.

"With Filch! Sit, you!"

Ginny managed, " _Finite Incantantum_ ," through her laughter so Harry could speak again.

"You wound me, Tom," Harry said sadly, sitting.

Tom muttered a Drying Charm at his robe before sitting next to the young man. " _I_ wound _you_. Pah."

Harry's second cup of tea landed in Tom's lap and the Dark Lord glared at the laughing teens before settling back in the couch with a pout.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry decided it was well worth it to get up early the first day of classes, if only to watch the look on Snape's face when Tom sat down next to him and managed to drag the spy into a quiet conversation.

Judging by the look on Snape's face as he left the Hall rather quickly, Tom had probably threatened him, not that Harry minded too much; the man deserved what he'd gotten.

A flash of a small boy hiding from his yelling father that Harry'd picked from Snape's mind two years before mellowed the teen out and he finished breakfast with a sad gaze.

Tom watched his one-time enemy leave the Hall with a frown. _What's wrong?_

_Tom? Eh, nothing. Just thinking._

_About what?_

Harry paused and Tom could tell the boy was considering his response. _What did you say to Snape?_

_I told him not to interfere next time I want to talk to one or two of my students alone._

_You threatened him._

_Well, yes._

_Don't._

_Why not?_

_Just, don't,_ was all Harry said before turning his attention to something else.

Tom leaned back into his chair with a frown. _Now_ what was Harry hiding about Snape?

-~*~-

Tom walked into the class of seventh years as the bell rang. They were all watching him curiously as he set the books he'd collected from his room during the passing period on his desk. Tom recalled that this class had gone through six Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers in as many years; they wanted to know how long he'd last.

Tom turned to face the curious young men and women, catching everyone's gaze for a brief moment before speaking. "I'm Professor Brutùs. To answer the question I know you're all dying to ask, I'm only here for this year. Lucky you.

"Now, I know you've had some pretty poor teachers over the last few years, correct?" He wasn't surprised to see a hand waving from next to Harry. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione paused for a brief moment, apparently surprised that their new teacher had known her name without looking at his roll or anything, before letting loose on her tongue. "Well, sir, Professor Lupin was quite good, as was Moody."

"And the DA!" Seamus Finnigan called suddenly. Twelve pairs of eyes turned to glare at him, and Dean, who was sitting next to the Irishman, punched him.

Tom smirked, leaning back against his desk and crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, I've already heard about the infamous Dumbledore's Army," he assured them. "A rather good job, Mr. Potter. And I believe it was Miss Granger who came up with the idea?"

Hermione flushed while Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course, Professor. That's why two of the members died last year."

Silence filled the room as Harry looked back down to his desk. It just…seemed right to be silent for that brief moment, and not even Tom or the Slytherins interrupted it.

"Sorry," Seamus murmured suddenly.

Life returned to the room again as Harry turned to smile at his Housemate. "No sweat. Just, do us a favour and don't come to class drunk again."

Laughter filled the room as the Irishman blushed brightly.

"Although I dread to sound like Professor Snape, settle down," Tom called out. The room quieted with content smiles. "Good. Now, in your seventh year, you're _supposed_ to be learning about a few of the Dark Arts that are still legal, and, let me assure you, there are _very_ few of them. I may also dip into some of the not-so-legal Arts, as I'm not one for rules, and I doubt many of you in here are, either." Laughter followed that.

"Good. With this, I want to add that I will never subject a student to anything I don't think they will be able to handle, and I expect the same of you. Especially–" Tom cocked an eyebrow at where the Slytherins had gathered in a corner, surrounded by Ravenclaws and as far away from any Gryffindors as they could get, "–our Slytherins. Keep it clean in here. You _really_ don't want me to send you to the Headmaster. Hell, _I_ don't want to go to the Headmaster." More laughter.

"Now, from our expert on Defence Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Potter?" Tom glanced over at where Harry was raising his hand patiently.

"Professor Brutùs, I know the DA's caught up in this subject, but shouldn't you run past all of the students and find out what we all know?"

"Very good question. And, yes, I will. I'll be posting notices on the bulletin boards about times I want different students to come and see me for a brief check-over. I'll be calling everyone, since, unlike Mr. Potter, I don't know a thing about any of your talents." Tom nodded towards the raised hand. "Mr. Nott?"

"Sir, out of pure curiosity, what is your stand on the current world affairs?" Theodore Nott enquired.

"What is this, a Muggle Government class?" Tom frowned, annoyed.

"It's a valid question," Draco Malfoy pointed out.

"A valid question can be ignored, Mr. Malfoy. Unless, of course, we would like to all announce our views on the current political situation?"

"Hey, I proudly support the Dark Lord," Draco shot back. "And everybody knows it."

"Yeah, only because your father got thrown in Azkaban again," Ron called out.

"Ron…" Harry groaned.

"You want to come over here and say that, Weasel?"

"Draco!" Harry shouted.

Draco spared a brief look at Harry before sitting back down and carving things into his desk again.

Ron sniggered.

"You too, Ron," Harry said sharply.

One look at furious emerald eyes mellowed Ron out immediately.

"Well, Mr. Potter. Would you like teach the class, then?" Tom enquired, amused and actually quite impressed. He hadn't expected Draco to stand down that quickly, nor Ron to curb his temper after one look at Harry.

"Oh, no. I'll just deal with impromptu outbursts," Harry shot back sarcastically. A normal teacher would have taken points for his tone.

Tom snorted. "Very well. Five points to Gryffindor for controlling your classmates." He glanced around the classroom. "Dark Arts," he said suddenly, getting back to the topic at hand, "are not something to mess around with. Can someone give me an example? Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned. "Well, I believe Voldie–"

"Voldie?" Tom asked sharply with a twitch, cutting Harry off.

"Why, yes, sir. Most people really don't like it when I say Voldemort." As if to prove Harry's point, almost the whole class jumped.

Tom scowled. "In this class, Mr. Potter, you may refer to him as Voldemort." Everyone jumped again. "In fact, I will even allow you to call him an insane psychopath. _Anything_ but–" Tom shuddered slightly, "– _Voldie_."

Harry sighed. "Of course, sir." Tom nodded for him to continue. "As I was saying, Voldie–"

"POTTER!" Tom shouted. The Slytherins hid smiles while everyone else tried to keep from laughing too hard. Harry merely looked confused.

"Sir?"

"Detention. Tonight. Now, keep your mouth shut for the rest of class."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded.

But, as Tom returned to getting effects of using the Dark Arts from other students, Harry charmed the chalk into writing " **VOLDIE** " in big bright green letters on the board.

Tom saw it about two minutes later.

" _Expelliarmus_ ," he hissed, taking Harry's wand away before cleaning off the board and returning to the lesson. Again.

Harry spent the rest of the class pouting.

-~*~-

"Harry, you're brilliant!"

Harry grinned at Draco and the rest of the class as they surrounded him on their way to lunch. "Thanks, Dray."

"How come you got away with it so well? I could have sworn he'd have hexed you," Blaise said from Draco's other side. The Gryffindors were eyeing the Slytherins nervously, but Harry ignored them.

"Marcus and I are friends. We met up over the summer again and the Weasley twins sent him to Professor Dumbledore for a job."

"Marcus?" Hermione frowned at her friend. "Really, Harry, calling a teacher by his first name."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, definitely. Just like how Ginny and I spent two hours hanging out with him last night."

"Did you?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Well, yeah."

"Oh. I'd wondered where you'd gone to…" This statement came from Dean Thomas.

Hermione gasped suddenly. "Harry, did you ever get your wand back?"

Harry sighed. "Oiy. No. I'll get it when we get to the Great Hall. He put it in his pocket, as I recall."

"Really, disarming a student like that." Hermione tutted again.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Heads turned as the group of seventh years stepped into the Great Hall, chatting; it was an odd sight.

Harry immediately pointed out Tom and nodded to his classmates. "I'm gonna go get my wand back now."

A chorus of "Good luck, Harry"s followed him as Harry stepped up to the Head Table.

Snape glared at him, but Tom's gaze was wary. "What do you want, Potter?" Snape barked out.

Tom gave the Potions Professor an annoyed look as Harry spoke. "Well, I was wondering if you were ever planning on giving me back my wand, Marcus?"

Severus and everyone else in hearing range startled and turned to watch Tom, who was smiling faintly. "You, Harry Potter, are more trouble than you are worth, but, yes, you may have your wand back." Tom held out the wand, but pulled it out of Harry's reach when the boy grabbed for it. "What have you learned from this?"

"To never call Voldemort 'Voldie' in your presence." Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Good." Tom handed over the wand. "And, next time, _don't_ let me catch you off guard, hum?"

"So sorry." Harry turned and started back towards his table, sending a mental, _Voldie_ , towards the Dark Lord.

Tom scowled.

-~*~-

Harry knocked softly on the door to Tom's office and the door opened. Tom scowled at him. "In, you brat."

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" Harry teased, skipping out of the way as Tom aimed a smack at his backside.

Tom threw up a Silencing Spell and then led Harry to a connecting sitting room that Harry hadn't remembered from any other time he'd been in the office.  
"Sit, you."

"Are you really that mad at me?"

Tom sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Harry, I really don't care if you treat me like a friend around school, hell, I don't care if you take over my class, but you have _got_ to be more careful around the staff!"

"Why?" Harry enquired.

Tom sat in an armchair messily, something Harry had become more and more used to seeing over the summer. "Severus apparently told Dumbledore that he believes I'm working for me. I spent my free period explaining to Albus Dumbledore what all had happened in class and why you were without your wand afterwards."

"Oh." Harry scuffed his foot along the ground. "I'm sorry."

Tom shook his head. "You couldn't have known that Severus would hand over the information."

"I did."

"What?"

"I did. I knew he'd tell," Harry mumbled, still watching his shoes.

Tom put two and two together. "So, Severus _is_ the spy."

"Yes."

"And of course you wouldn't tell me this earlier."

"You'd have killed him!"

Tom narrowed his eyes at a spot on the wall, in a different direction from Harry. "Probably."

"Tom, please…"

"Why the hell are you protecting him?!" Scarlet eyes blazed in a cold fury as they landed on Harry.

"Because he protects me, and many other people I care about, even though he hates us. He saved my life in first year when Quirrell tried to throw me from my broom. In third year he came after us when we met up with Sirius. In fourth year, he went back to spying on you to give us information that saved lives. In fifth year, he sent Dumbledore and the rest of the Order for us at the Ministry. Last year, he shielded all the students in the forest from stray hexes while the Order finished the fight with the Death Eaters."

"Don't tell me you think you owe him a bloody life debt, Harry."

"No. He's, apparently, still sorta paying off a life debt to my dad." Harry let his emerald eyes lock with the scarlet fires watching him. "But I won't let you kill him, no matter what."

"Why the hell not?!"

"I respect him, Tom! Dammit!"

Tom pursed his lips and looked away. "You respect a man who hates you."

"And I fucking love the man who's been trying to kill me for sixteen years. Go figure," Harry shot back.

Tom sighed and looked back at Harry with tired eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back here. You're angry with me now."

Harry pursed his lips. "Promise me. Promise me you won't turn around and murder him the next chance you get."

Tom sighed again. "I won't kill him, but I won't trust him with important information anymore, either."

"Fair enough." Harry nodded.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Harry blinked in surprise at the hurt tone colouring Tom's voice. "Every day's a new surprise with you, Tom." He smiled. "And I do like surprises."

Tom shook his head and motioned for Harry to sit with him, which Harry did, sitting in his lap. "Now then, about this whole 'Voldie' thing…"

"It's endearing."

"I will _not_ stand for it."

"Well, currently, you're sitting…"

"You know what I mean."

"Are you going to give me a detention every time I call you Voldie?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good." Harry rested his head on Tom's chest.

"Spoiled brat," Tom murmured.

Harry grinned. "You like it."

"Can't deny the obvious, can I?"

"Not with me. I know you too well."

"I should hope so."

"Oh?"

"Yes. If anyone else knew me this well, I'd have to kill them. They'd just know _way_ too much."

Harry just laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

He hated Snape. Absolutely _abhorred_ Snape. With a passion.

And if he had to make this Removal Potion _one more time_...

"I hate my life…"

"What was that, Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing, sir."

"You'd better hope so."

He hadn't even done anything _wrong_! No one sabotaged his potion. He'd done everything right. He'd been perfectly polite. He hadn't even _glared_!

But _noooo_. Snape didn't think his potion was _right_. And he'd told Harry to come in for detention. For _no obvious reason_.

Harry was pissed.

Harry was ready to hex Snape into oblivion.

Harry smirked suddenly.

"So, _sir_ ," Harry started conversationally.

"What is it, Potter?"

" _Did_ my dad take off your shorts the day of your OWLs in Defence?"

Snape paled drastically. "Potter, watch your mouth in my presence."

"What are you going to do about it? Give me yet _another_ detention?" Harry sneered. If he had to suffer without Tom, Snape was going to feel it.

"You do not seem to understand, Potter."

Harry scowled. "Then might you try and explain it to me, like a teacher _should_?"

"Professor Brutùs is not who you thinks he is–"

"Oh, so he's _not_ a spy for Voldemort."

Snape flinched at the name, but forgot about it as the implications of what Harry had said hit him fully. "Excuse me?"

"Marcus is a _friend_ , Professor," Harry said coldly. "A good friend who I trust, and who trusts me. I know quite well who he works for, just like I know who _you_ work for. I won't compromise your situation if you leave me the fuck alone and give me a chance to prove that I can take care of myself." The young man stood suddenly. "If my potion isn't made to your _satisfaction_ this time, brew it yourself. I don't care." He spun and stormed from the room.

-~*~-

Draco saw the form slumped against the wall not far from the Potions classroom and approached cautiously, already guessing who it was. "Harry?"

Green eyes met grey. "Dray. Wonderful to see you, but you might want to go away."

Draco snorted. "What's got you pissed off?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the blond teen. "Studying my emotions, Dray? Tut-tut."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Give me a break. _Any_ Slytherin knows your emotions by now. In fact, I think the whole _school_ has made it a _habit_ to know what mood you're in."

"Am I really that scary?" Harry enquired curiously.

"Aren't you the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord?"

"I hope that was a rhetorical question."

Draco grinned. "Snape, isn't it?"

"Oh, definitely. He doesn't trust Marcus, so he gives me a detention for _no reason_."

"Did you put him in his place, then?" Draco enquired, recalling how Harry had reacted to a fourth year Slytherin complaining about Professor Brutùs in front of him: violently.

A cold smirk that made Draco shiver took over Harry's face. "Oh, definitely."

"Harry, you know you can get in trouble for that, right?"

"You sound like Hermione."

"I don't really care right now."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Give me a break. Snape has no evidence." The smirk was back, though not as chilling as the first time. "Unlike third year." And, with that, the emerald-eyed teen turned and faded into the dungeons with ease.

 _How does he do that?_ Draco wondered idly before turning to head back to his common room. He wasn't quite sure what he was trying to figure out.

-~*~-

"Harry!" Ginny immediately jumped over and hugged her "boyfriend" tightly as the boy entered the common room.

"Oh, hi."

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, concerned. Most of the rest of Gryffindor paused what they were doing to watch.

As Harry's mood darkened suddenly, the room chilled. "Just Snape. Again."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at the Boy-Who-Lived. The unvoiced question swirled in chocolate-brown eyes.

"Yes," Harry merely answered.

"Oh, that complete bastard." Ginny hugged Harry again, then took his hand. "Let's go upstairs and you can tell me all about it."

It took Ron until after the two had disappeared up the stairwell to the boy's dormitories to catch on. " _Leave the door open!_ " he shouted up after them.

Harry slammed the door, hard, in response, then threw up Silencing Charms.

"He's going to murder you," Ginny said brightly as she sat on Harry's bed.

"He'll have to get in line," Harry growled, throwing his bag into a corner.

"Okay, spill."

"Snape's keeping me away from Tom just because Tom works for…" Harry blinked a few times before he could finish the sentence. "…himself…"

Ginny laughed. "Well, yes. I thought you knew that, Harry."

"I didn't expect Snape to come out and _tell me_!"

"Why not?"

"Because there's some Order rule that they can't tell me a damned thing that might turn out to be _very_ important."

Ginny frowned. "There is?"

"Hell if I'd know, but that's how it generally works!"

"Harry, _please_ calm down," Ginny begged.

Harry noticed the flickering candles and immediately made himself calm down. "Sorry…"

"You know, the minute you agree to have sex with Tom, I'll bet these little bursts of uncontrolled magic will disappear."

"Gin, shut up," Harry growled, looking out the window to hide a fierce blush.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Harry. Just go fuck the man already."

"Who taught you that kind of language?!" Harry asked as he turned to look at her with a scowl, although he was clearly impressed.

"Fred and George. Who else?"

"Merlin's beard, child."

"Don't call me a child, Harry!"

"Sorry."

Ginny leaned back against the wall and scrutinized Harry's body with a burning gaze. "I almost wish you weren't taken, you know."

"Gin…" It was a warning.

"Sorry." This time it was Ginny who blushed. "Maybe I should go."

Harry snorted and settled onto the bed next to her. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe you should just get a bloody boyfriend already."

"We've been over this…"

"Gin, get a boyfriend who you know will keep a secret. Hell, go find a Slytherin. They all like you."

"Because I'm your _girlfriend_ , Harry."

"Codswallop."

"No, it's true!"

"Gin, Dray doesn't like you because you're my girlfriend. He likes you because you're funny. Bini doesn't like you because you're my girlfriend. He likes you because you're sarcastic. Ted doesn't like you because you're my girlfriend. He just likes you."

Ginny blushed.

"Go after Ted. You two like each other, okay? I've seen it. Bini saw it. Dray teases Ted nonstop about it. Pan can't stop cooing at him. I'm fine with it, so go ask him out already."

"But I'm your _girlfriend_ , Harry."

"And it will be good for you to have a place to go when I randomly disappear at night to, as you so eloquently put it, 'fuck the man'."

Ginny covered a her laughter with a cough.

"Come on. Let's go find Ted for ya."

"No, Harry, really…"

Harry opened the door and was met with a red-faced Ronald Weasley. "Yup! Time to relocate! Come _on_ , Ginny!" He grabbed her wrist tightly and half dragged, half led her down the stairs.

"Potter, what are you doing to my sister?!" came Ron's horrified cry.

"Eh?" Harry glanced up at his best friend. "Dragging her down to the Slytherins. Pan wanted to talk to her while I have a word with Dray."

Ron looked absolutely gobsmacked as Harry dragged Ginny through the portrait hole, which then closed behind them.

"Run for it." Ginny giggled suddenly.

"Beat you to the snake's lair," Harry shot back before letting her go and running off down the hall.

Ginny ran after him as the portrait hole slammed open again. "POTTER! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SISTER!!"

-~*~-

The two Gryffindors were still laughing as they entered the Slytherin commons.

Draco, Pansy, Theodore Nott, and Blaise all looked over to them with amused looks while the rest of the House either ignored them, or looked up only long enough to see who it was. Everyone knew Harry Potter had a way to get into any room in the school by now, and, nearly two months into term, it was no longer a surprise to see the teen enter the Slytherin common room unannounced.

"So, what have you done this time?"

"Escaped from Ron." Harry tossed himself into a chair between Draco and Blaise, leaving the chair between Theodore and Pansy for Ginny. "He seems to think I'm having sex with Gin."

"Against my will, no less," Ginny added calmly.

The four Slytherins laughed.

"So, we ran down here." Harry smirked over at Ginny. "And Gin wants to profess her undying love to Ted here and see if she can get some action with him instead."

Ginny glared at Harry, even as a blush touched her cheeks. "Prat."

"I thought it Gin was with you, though," Draco said, confused. The other three Slytherins nodded.

Harry glanced around, then put a Silencing Charm over their corner and leaned in, inviting the others to do the same. "Consider this me putting my complete and utter trust in you all, because this is one of the biggest secrets I have."

"You know I won't tell," Draco assured the green-eyed teen.

"I keep the secrets of those who keep and protect mine," Blaise swore, referring to his relationship with Seamus.

"I won't let you down on this one, since you gave me a decent nickname," Pansy told the Gryffindor.

"If this means I get Gin, my lips are zipped," Theodore agreed seriously. Ginny blushed even more.

"Good." Harry glanced around at his friends. "No, Gin's not my girlfriend. In fact, we've never even gone out. Our relationship is a cover for the one I'm in with Marcus."

Shock wasn't supposed to be a Slytherin-like reaction. Or, at least, one wasn't to show it. Draco, Theodore, Pansy, and Blaise were all as shocked as they came.

"I guess they didn't expect that?" Ginny enquired.

Harry smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Is _that_ why Snape doesn't want you near him?" Draco asked, recovering first.

"Nope. At least, I should hope not."

"There goes _that_ reason."

"I'll be damned. That _would_ be something to keep a secret, especially if what I hear from Father is true," Theodore murmured.

"And what might _that_ be?" Ginny asked sharply.

Theodore winced. "That Brutùs works for the Dark Lord…" He looked over at Harry nervously.

Harry nodded calmly. "True."

A wave of shock flew over Theodore's and Blaise's faces again, but Draco and Pansy managed to control it that time.

"You know?" Pansy whispered.

"Yeah. Have known. Hasn't made a difference."

"Wait." Blaise looked like a light bulb had lit up over his head suddenly. "Is it Brutùs, then, that managed to get everyone's parents to get us to be nice to you?"

Harry scowled. "Or so he claims."

"He has that much _power_?" Theodore gasped.

"Nothing is as it appears," Harry responded and stood. "Make sure Gin's out of here by nine, she'll find me." The young man smirked. "Have fun, kiddies." Then he left with a wave, breaking the Silencing Charm as he went.

"That boy gives me a headache," Draco informed his fellow Slytherins, setting his head on the table with a groan.

"Act like a Malfoy, Dray," Pansy said brightly as Theodore stood with Ginny to show her around some.

"Fuck off, Pan."

"Language."

"Fuck off, Pan."

Pansy gave Ginny a wink and she giggled before following Theodore from the room. Blaise rolled his eyes as Draco glanced up to glare at his childhood friend.

-~*~-

"Oh, you just missed Severus," Tom said as he opened the door to Harry.

"Aw. Damn," Harry said, not sounding at all upset about it.

"What happened?"

"I pissed him off, got him to tell me you're spying for yourself, then left the room in a fit of barely controlled rage?"

"Harry…"

"Hm?"

"Never mind…"

"What?"

"We have to work on your temper."

"Gin has deduced that me having sex with you will help that."

Tom laughed. "Has she now?"

"Oh, yes."

"I'm all for it."

"Ah, no."

"Haaaarryyyy…"

"Did you just _whine_?"

"Yeees…"

"Oh, Merlin…"

"Come on. There's nothing better than sex."

"Not a chance. I have to meet Gin in less than an hour to make sure she gets back up to Gryffindor safely, anyway."

"You can come back down!"

"No. No, no, no, and no again."

"Oh, come on."

"I have not graduated yet, I will not do it."

"Your will is snapping, I can see it."

"Seeing things again, Tom?"

"You're just upset because you can't see it like I can."

"Actually, no."

"So!"

"What now?"

"What have you and Gin been up to, other than coming up with ways to alleviate your stress issue?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, but went with the subject change. "Well, Ron thinks I'm having sex with Gin against her will, and Gin and Ted are officially going together."

Tom blanched. "Okay, seeing as how I've met up with Mr Weasley's grasp on reality, I can see the former, but would you please expand on the latter?"

"Eh?"

"Gin and Theodore?"

"Oh, I dragged Gin down there and hooked them up a few minutes ago. We kind of told Ted, Pan, Bini, and Dray that you and I are together, but it keeps Gin occupied."

Tom groaned.

"Can I sit in your lap?"

"Can we have sex?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Damn."

"Are you sure you're not a teenager?"

"Eh? No!"

"Really? You're sure acting like one."

"You'd be acting like one too if you went as long as I have without sex."

"I _really_ didn't wish to know that, Tom."

"Sucks to be you."

"I don't suck anything."

"Yet."

"Shut up, Tom."

"Red _really_ isn't your colour."

"Really. Shut _up_ , Tom."

"Time sure does fly when you're having fun!" Tom said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"It's five 'til nine. You'd better go pick up Gin."

Harry paused. "What?"

"Go."

"What's wrong?"

"Go, Harry."

"Tom?"

" _GO!_ "

Harry left Tom with a sad look.

-~*~-

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me you two got into _another_ fight!"

"It's nothing, Gin."

"You know, I can always get back on my own."

"Drop it."

"You should spend a night with him."

"Gin…"

"The Halloween Ball is next Friday."

"So?"

"You two are dancing and spending the whole night together if I have to tie you together and take your wands. Is that understood?"

"Now you're scaring me."

"Good. I am determined to finish this."

"Says the matchmaker."

"Look who's talking! Golden."

The Fat Lady let them in and they were met with a furious Ron and an amused Gryffindor House.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN FOR THE LAST HOUR?!"

Harry rolled his eyes. " _Silencio_. Sorry you all had to listen to him rant for the past hour. I promise to tie him up with a Silencing Charm before we leave next time. Night!" he said cheerfully before kissing Ginny on her cheek and hopping off to bed.

"I'm with Harry. It's been such a _tiring_ day." Ginny sighed, looking exhausted. "He's the best." Then she, too, skipped up to her room.

The Gryffindor common room broke out in laughter, catcalls, and applause as Ron looked back and forth between the two staircases, dumbstruck.

No one seemed to want to un-silence the male Weasley once he started to scream.


	19. Chapter 19

“Oh… Great Merlin…”

“What is it, ‘Mione?” Harry asked, not glancing up from his toast.

The Daily Prophet was shoved under his nose. He dropped the toast to take it and read the huge title on the front page:

_** Death Eater Raid On Ministry Killed 16, Wounded 69 ** _

Harry choked and dropped the paper. Ginny caught it before it landed in his toast and read over the whole story, face paling as she went.

“Any word on Dad?” she asked Ron, once she’d finished.

Ron held up a letter he’d received that no one else had noticed, then handed it over to Ginny without a word, as no one had taken last night’s Silencing Charm off him yet, and Harry had planned it to last until someone did.

“He’s fine. So is Percy. They weren’t on shift,” Ginny told the others. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at their table.

“It’s not true for everyone, though,” Harry murmured, nodding to where students were being led out of the Hall by their Heads. A few of the younger Gryffindors went with McGonagall and the relief faded. “This is going to be a very sad Hogsmeade trip. Assuming they let us have one, that is.”

“They’d better!” Lavender Brown, who’d been eavesdropping, shouted.

Harry turned tired green eyes on the girl. “Lavender, people just lost their families. We never know where Voldemort’s going to strike next. Would you rather chance your life to buy some candy, or stay in Hogwarts where you can find someone to beg something off a house-elf?”

“He’s not going to strike in the daylight!” a fourth year boy called angrily.

“And we need to get costumes for the Halloween Ball!” Parvati Patil cried out.

Ginny stood and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, come on. Let’s go elsewhere. Yelling isn’t going to help anything.”

Harry stood as well, but the look he was giving the others in his House who didn’t seem to care about what had just happened could kill. “This isn’t a game, you idiots. You can’t get knocked over, then call for a replay to try it again. You get one chance. One day, perhaps sooner than you think, this will become a reality to you. Until then, you may have your happy obliviousness. In fact, more power to you. However, when you’re face-to-face with the wand of a Death Eater and you realise exactly how serious this is, don’t try finding me; I will not help you.” And, with that, he spun and stormed from the Hall.

In the silence that followed, Ginny raked her gaze over the Head Table and noticed that Tom wasn’t there. Then she hurried off to go find her “boyfriend”.

The silence broke once she’d stepped though the doors and she winced at the volume. _Harry, I think you’re finally making the rest of them think._

-~*~-

“Come _on_.”

“Gin, were you not paying attention to what I said earlier?”

“I _was_.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “And Dumbledore is sending us in groups with teachers. The other Gryffindors have already left. If we hurry, we can go with the Slytherins. Anyway, you know just as well as I do that he won’t attack Hogsmeade.”

Harry glared up at the girl from a Dark Arts book disguised as his Transfiguration text. “I’m not up for candy and jokes, Gin. Go yourself.”

Ginny grabbed Harry arm and pulled him from his bed. He landed on the floor with a crash. “You _still_ haven’t gone shopping for the Halloween Ball and you _need_ a good costume. I _told_ you over the summer to go get one, but you spent all day with _Tom_. If you don’t start moving that ass now, you’re going to the Ball _naked_.”

Harry groaned as he stood. “Yes, Mum.”

Ginny smacked the back of his head. Hard.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Having a smart mouth?” Ginny shrugged, then dragged Harry down to the entrance hall.

“So, managed to get him, I see.” Draco smirked at the male Gryffindor.

“Missed me?” Harry shot back.

“Oh, definitely.” Draco nodded.

“Wonderful performance earlier, by the way,” Blaise said brightly.

“Scared the hell out of everyone,” Pansy agreed happily.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh, gee, thanks. I really tried on that one.”

“Your family’s all right?” Theodore suddenly asked Ginny. All attention turned to the girl.

“Yeah. They weren’t working that shift.” The girl nodded. All the Slytherins let out a sigh of relief.

“Good.” Everyone spun at Tom’s voice. He and Snape were coming towards them. “Professor Snape and I will be accompanying you down to Hogsmeade. You’ve all been told the drill, except perhaps Mr Potter, who is the least likely to follow it anyway.” He gave Harry a wink, which the boy returned with a scowl.

“There will be no wandering off. You will not suddenly decide you want to spend the day in another group. We will wait until everyone is done in whatever shop we go into before we leave, but you will not dawdle anyway,” Snape told them sharply. “If there is a problem, bring it to my attention immediately.”

“What about Professor Brutùs?” Pansy asked.

“Oh, me?” Tom smiled. “Professor Snape here doesn’t really trust me, you see. It’s why there’s two of us. He wants to keep a _very_ close eye on me.” He winked at the students, most of whom sniggered.

Snape glared at Tom. “Very well. Let us go.” He turned and moved quickly out the doors and out onto the lawn.

The students quickly followed him, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore bringing up the rear.

“Ah, one day I will earn the trust of my co-workers.” Tom sighed, falling in to the line between Harry and Ginny.

“Keep dreaming, Marcus.” Ginny snorted.

“He’s mad at me, isn’t he?” Tom asked the girl, pointing at Harry.

“Ask him.”

“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

“Bugger off.”

“He _is_ mad at me.”

“Suck up.”

Tom stared at Harry for a long moment in shock, then scowled. “You _would_ blame me.” He quickened his pace to catch up with some of the other Slytherins to talk to them.

Draco, Pansy, Theodore, and Blaise all looked to Ginny for an explanation.

“The attack last night.” Ginny shrugged.

That’s all the others needed to understand. Draco made a face at Harry. “You think that was _his_ fault?”

“Yes.”

“Why would he do something like that?” the blond hissed. The other three Slytherins nodded.

“He was being weird last night.” Harry shrugged.

“They had one of their normal fights,” Ginny translated.

“Oooooh…” The four Slytherins sighed.

“So you two fought and you think he decided to go and kill people?” Pansy inquired.

“Of course,” came the Gryffindor boy’s dull response.

The other five groaned.

“Harry, I know this will come as a shock, but the world _doesn’t_ revolve around you,” Blaise informed the Boy-Who-Lived.

“That is _it_!” Harry spun around and started back across the lawn to the school.

“Potter!” Snape called, having looked back at Harry’s shout.

Tom groaned and waved for Snape to go on. “We’ll catch up,” he told the Slytherin Head firmly before turning around and sprinting after the teen.

Snape glared after the two, but turned back to Hogsmeade and continued leading the bunch. _If Potter’s girlfriend can’t even calm him down, I can’t see how Marcus can. More power to him, however; I don’t feel like dealing with Potter’s mood like this, but nor do I want to come back to find the school in ruins if he throws another tantrum._

-~*~-

Tom grabbed Harry by the shoulder in the middle of the lawn and spun him around sharply. “Calm down, dammit!”

Harry tugged at the hold Tom had on him angrily. “Let. Me. Go. Riddle.”

Tom narrowed his eyes dangerously and grabbed Harry’s chin to keep his face steady so he could meet the boy’s eyes. “What the bloody hell is your problem this time? And don’t you _dare_ give me your lecture about attacking innocents, because I will tell you now that any innocent or friend of yours in that building was not attacked by any of my people.”

“I’m tired of your moods shifting, dammit! One minute, you’re happily trying to get my to sleep with you, the next you’re telling me to get out! Let me go!”

“No. Not until I’m sure you won’t run off from me.”

Harry scowled.

“Look, I’m sorry about my moods, okay?” Tom said softly, voice straining slightly. “I’m under just a little stress here. I told you before that, if I knew a way that meant you didn’t have to return here I’d do it, and I meant that. If I could take you away from here and lessen the stress on you, I would. Instead, I opted for coming here with you. I _care_ about you, Harry, you know that, but I’m under either Severus’ or Dumbledore’s watch every time I turn around and it’s putting stress on _me_.”

“So leave. If it’s so stressful, drop the job.”

“I don’t _want_ to drop this job. I _like_ being here with you. Hell, I like _teaching_.” Tom smiled slightly at that. “If my nagging you about sex is really bothering you so much, fine, I’ll stop. I’m sorry. I do, however, wish I knew _why_ it bothered you so much.”

Harry paled.

“Not now, though,” Tom assured him, making a mental note to get the boy to tell him the next time he had the chance. “Now, we need to catch up with your friends and Severus before they send someone back to make sure I haven’t carted you off to the Dark Lord.”

“Voldie!” Harry chirped, eyes brightening at the chance to annoy the man.

Tom twitched. “Right.” He shuddered, letting go of Harry.

Harry smirked. “I’m going to get you calling yourself that by the end of the year.”

“You won’t!”

“Will!”

“Won’t!”

“Ten galleons says I will.”

“Deal!”

They shook on it.

“Now, let’s go,” Tom said, draping an arm across Harry’s shoulders.

Harry rolled his eyes and hung his arm around Tom’s waist, since the man was taller than him. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t want Ted trying to kiss Gin without me or Ron there to stop him and all that.”

Tom laughed. “Can’t have that!”

They started off towards Hogsmeade comfortably.

“That reminds me, why is Mr Weasley so silent today?”

“Nobody wanted to release him from the Silencing Charm I put on him last night.”

“Wish I’d been there.”

“What are you doing for the Ball?”

“Eh? Oh, chaperoning. Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“You going with Gin?”

“Yeah. She says I need to go. Everyone else seems to agree with her.”

“I do too. It’s good to just hang out like that.”

“And how many dances did _you_ go to while you were at Hogwarts?”

“None. And we see where it got me.”

Harry sniggered. “True.”

“Ah, there they are. Smile for Severus so he knows I didn’t hex you or anything.”

Harry scowled.

“Nooo… That is _not_ the smile I was looking for.”

Harry smirked at Tom and poked him, hard, in the side before sliding from the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and hurrying from Tom’s reach. “Ahah, Marcus! Can’t catch me!” He stuck his tongue out at Tom, who scowled, and hopped over to where his friends were waiting for him.

“Friends again, are you?” Blaise asked with a smile.

“You could say that,” Harry agreed, eyes sparkling mischievously.

“Well, Harry.” Pansy tossed an arm around Harry’s shoulders with a smirk.

Ginny’s arm snaked around the emerald-eyed teen’s waist. “We know _just_ the Halloween costume for you.”

Harry realised that he was trapped between the two girls and they were in front of a robes shop. “Ah… Thanks, ladies. Why don’t you let go and show me?”

“Oh, _no_. We need to make absolutely sure it _works_ ,” Pansy purred.

Harry looked over at Draco, Theodore, and Blaise. “Help?”

“Nah. You go ahead. I’m sure we’ll see you inside,” Blaise said with a smile. Draco and Theodore nodded.

“Come on, love,” Ginny said in a dangerous voice. “We must dress you properly, you know.”

_Tom! Help! They’re going to kill me!_

_That’s not what it looks like from here, Harry darling._

_You can’t leave me like this!_

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the group. “Have fun, ladies,” he suggested to Ginny and Pansy.

The two cheered and dragged a pale Harry into the shop.

Blaise, Draco, and Theodore circled their teacher with predatory looks. “So, Professor Brutùs, what are _you_ doing for the Ball?”

Tom snorted. “I already have a costume and, no, you may not fix it for me.” He pointed into the shop. “Go on. Everyone has to be in the same building. You know that.”

The boys left with letdown looks.

Tom leaned against the side of the building with a relieved smile. “Thank Merlin _I’m_ not Harry.”


	20. Chapter 20

Harry and Ginny were in the Slytherin dorms, getting changed for the Halloween Ball. The Gryffindors had told Harry and Ginny they couldn’t invite Pansy up to the Tower just so Harry could be fixed up properly, so the two Gryffindors opted for going to the dungeons immediately after dinner was over that Friday.

“Okay, Harry. Go into the bathroom with Draco and Blaise and get changed, then send one of the two down to get us so we can finish the job,” Pansy said sternly.

Harry sighed and nodded, knowing it was useless to argue against the Queen of Slytherin. “Come on, guys.”

Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes and followed the Gryffindor up to the guy’s room. Once there, each boy got into a stall to change into their costumes.

Draco was done first, a king if you ever saw one. His shoulder-length blond hair had been unslicked and hung around his face easily. A silver crown with a rearing dragon rested upon his head. His robes were a deep regal purple and silver, a cape of silver with the same dragon done in perfect detail on the back hanging from his shoulders. His boots were green dragon hide, brown pants tucked into them.

Blaise peeked out. “Oh, perfect. Now, could you help me fasten this before you start being the better-than-me King?”

Draco sniggered and nodded.

“Great.” Blaise came out of the stall. He and Theodore were to go as the knights of King Draco and Queen Pansy. Ginny was playing a princess. Only Ginny and Pansy knew what Harry was, as, apparently, they hadn’t even told _him_ and he hadn’t seen it all put together yet.

As Draco and Blaise fought with the chain mail shirt Blaise was to be wearing, and Harry was changing into his clothing still, Pansy and Ginny were also changing.

“Absolutely beautiful!” Pansy decided, stepping back from Ginny.

Ginny’s hair had been piled up on top of her head in a twirled bun with a long lock from the centre of it trailing down her back. A soft golden tiara rested before the bun. Her gown was done in soft reds and purples with a deep brown cape to set it off. The cape had a magnificent griffin rearing up on the back that was done in gold and bronze. The gown hugged her figure tightly, leaving nothing to the imagination. A necklace that matched Draco’s dragon hung on a silver chain about her throat, resting it’s tail just above the low neckline of the gown. Pansy had set off her brown eyes with brown and gold eye shadows. Her lips were done with a full cherry red. Her cheeks carried the slightest blush.

“Hey, you look better,” Ginny shot back before both girls giggled.

Pansy had let her dark blonde hair fall loosely past her shoulders. Her crown was identical to Draco’s, as was the cape she wore. Her gown was done in purples and silver, also to match Draco, and was as tight as Ginny’s. The silver necklace that hung at the small of her throat was of the Parkinson family crest and had been her mother’s until Pansy herself had reached her coming of age the year before. An old ring that Draco had given her before they’d come to Hogwarts was on the pinkie of her right hand. It was a silver serpent that matched that of their House. Her eye shadow was a light purple, her lips a deep red, almost purple.

“Do you think those boys are done yet?” Pansy growled.

Ginny smirked. “We could go find out.”

“Ooh… I like the way you think!”

The two girls hurried from the girls’ hall to the boys’ hall and knocked on the bathroom door. “Gentlemen! You’d best be finishing up!”

“Harry won’t come out!” Draco called back.

Ginny and Pansy traded scowls before stepping into the room. “Harry, you have to come out,” Ginny told her “boyfriend”.

“I won’t!”

“I’ll go get Marcus!”

“Coming!”

Harry opened the stall door and stepped out meekly. Draco and Blaise both gasped, neither having seen him yet.

Harry’s robe was done in various shades of green and clung tightly to his body, the top quarter unclasped to show a toned chest. It immediately became obvious he wasn’t wearing anything beneath the robe, despite it being closed tightly, except the deep green dragon hide boots that just barely peeked out from under the bottom. His cheeks were stained with a blush at his friends’ stares.

“You look brilliant.”

“Almost perfect.”

“But, there’s more!”

“Shit.”

“Language!” the three Slytherins called sharply.

“Oiy?” Theodore poked his head in the door. His eyes widened at the sight. “Geeze. You all look fabulous.”

“How was cleaning the greenhouses?” Draco asked nastily.

Theodore smirked. “Rather fun, actually. I’d hate to be the next class in there, come Monday.”

Everyone laughed.

“Great. Draco, Blaise, go help Theodore get changed. We’ll meet you in the common room once we’re done with Harry,” Pansy said calmly.

“Good luck, Harry,” Draco said sympathetically before quickly following Theodore and Blaise from the room, door slamming shut behind them.

Harry watched the two females nervously. “What else are you going to do to me?”

“Make you absolutely irresistible,” Ginny informed the Boy-Who-Lived.

“Must you?”

“Sit,” Pansy ordered, pointing to a chair that had just appeared.

Harry sat tensely, looking about ready to jump up at any moment.

Pansy rolled her eyes and sat in another chair that appeared before him, giving him a serious look. “If you move, I’ll have to start again. Relax and close your eyes.”

Harry did as he was told with a whimper.

Pansy and Ginny traded smirks.

-~*~-

“Glorious king, brave knights, loyal subjects, may we present to you, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Make-People-Think- _Seriously_ -Bad-Thoughts!”

“ _ **PANSY!**_ ”

“Just get out here, Harry,” Pansy said over the laughter of the Slytherin House.

The laughter stopped as Harry stepped into the room, and about thirty people stared at him.

His hair had been lengthened to his hips and hung about his figure, red highlights making it shimmer like blood. His glasses had been put away in favour of his one pair of contacts from the summer that left his eyes the colour they were meant to be. The tail end of his famed scar had been lengthened to trail over the bridge of his nose and was glowing the sickly green of _Avada Kedavra_. He wore a black cape with a gold lion and a silver serpent sleeping peacefully together, a brilliant red and gold phoenix rising behind and above them from moving flames.

“Fuck…” Blaise finally managed. No one bothered to berate him for his language.

“Can we leave now?” Harry asked, trying not to blush at the looks he was receiving. He hated being stared at.

“Sure.” Draco nodded sharply, regaining his senses. He held out an arm to Pansy. “Harry, Gin, you’ll be behind us. Theodore, Blaise, you’ll bring up the rear. Once we’ve found seats, you may all go do whatever you wish, but we will enter together and sit together. Understood?”

“Sure, Dray,” Ginny agreed, pulling Harry behind Draco and Pansy.

“Yes, sir!” Blaise and Theodore said sharply, falling in line behind the Gryffindors.

“Let’s shock them with our natural beauty, then!” Pansy called.

The six left among cheers.

-~*~-

Tom was watching the students sitting at tables and dancing to the band that Dumbledore had managed to snag. He couldn’t remember their name, and didn’t really care to. All he knew was that they were too loud…

And the boy he was looking for hadn’t arrived yet.

“Ah, Marcus!” Dumbledore called, stepping up to his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The man was dressed as a chicken. Tom almost puked.

Instead, he nodded politely. “Headmaster.”

“Roman?” Dumbledore asked, referring to Tom’s costume.

“Julius Caesar,” Tom agreed, smirking to himself.

Dumbledore paused for the briefest of moments. “Creative.”

“I rather thought so myself.”

“Enjoying your time here, Marcus?”

“At the Ball, or Hogwarts in general?”

Dumbledore smiled, blue eyes twinkling madly. “Both.”

“The Ball is well enough, if a bit boring and loud. My classes are fine, however, I do not really appreciate the blatant mistrust in me,” Tom replied neutrally, watching to see if Dumbledore would take the hint.

“You’ll have to excuse the caution. We _do_ have a hard time getting trustworthy Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, as I’m sure you are aware.”

“Quite. However, I’ve been here for two months; I’m sure you can lessen the security to only _one_ teacher watching my every step from the _four_ you’ve got now.” Tom glanced around. “Five, if you count yourself.”

“I’ve no idea what you are talking about, Marcus, my dear boy.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Ah, an entrance, as expected,” Dumbledore said suddenly as a hush fell the Hall and the students parted to let Draco and Pansy through.

“Expected, Headmaster?” Tom snorted, still watching carefully. The other Gryffindors that Harry hung out with had been dancing for a while. If the teen was with anyone, it would be these two Slytherins.

“Yes. Mr. Malfoy tends to show off, I’m afraid.”

As the king and queen, for that was what they were dressed as, turned, Ginny and her escort came into view. It took Tom a few seconds to recognize the black-haired teen Ginny was with. Once he had, he gasped. _Good Gods…_

Harry glanced up when he heard Tom’s words in his mind and spotted the Roman Emperor almost immediately. His cheeks coloured at the totally gobsmacked look on Tom’s face.

Then he saw the Headmaster and had to bite back his laughter.

Draco and Pansy sat regally at a table that was empty. Harry and Ginny followed suit while Theodore and Blaise took it upon themselves to guard the royal group from the other Ball-goers.

“Look at Dumbledore.” Harry sniggered, pointing to where Tom was trying to regain himself next to a cheerfully oblivious yellow chicken.

Ginny, Pansy, and Draco all smiled, biting back laughs. Theodore and Blaise snorted, trying to keep straight faces.

“Wonder what’s wrong with Professor Brutùs,” Pansy said with a slight frown.

“Other than Dumbledore talking to him?” Draco replied with a snort.

“You didn’t see him when he saw me,” Harry assured the others.

“Oh. Did he have his mouth open?” Pansy sighed airily.

“Quite wide,” Harry agreed politely.

“How dreadfully un-Slytherin,” the queen complained, turning her nose up.

Harry laughed.

“Harry! Ginny!” Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus came over, Seamus looking drunk.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the group while Pansy covered her nose delicately with a handkerchief, as if something stank. Blaise and Theodore glanced back to see if they should let the Gryffindors approach.

“Get it over with,” Harry agreed softly into Theodore’s ear, since he was closer. The teen nodded and he and Blaise stepped aside to allow the Gryffindors access.

“Draco, dance with me,” Pansy ordered.

Draco didn’t appear to mind the order, as he quickly stood and led Pansy out onto the floor.

“Hey!” The Gryffindors all sat themselves at the table lazily. Seamus, dressed as an Irishman, sat behind Blaise, empty chairs on either side of him. Ron, dressed as an Auror, sat next to Hermione, dressed as an angel, who was next to Harry. Neville, who came as a human-like horse, sat next to Ginny, who had Theodore behind her. Dean, who was as unoriginal as Seamus in Muggle clothing, sat next to Neville.

“Amazing costume, mate! What are you?” Ron asked Harry.

Harry blinked slowly a few times and looked over at Ginny. “What _am_ I?”

Ginny shrugged. “We didn’t know what to call you. A prince without a crown, I guess.”

“Oh. Okay.” Harry shrugged at Ron.

“I think it’s lovely, Harry,” Hermione told her friend before turning to Ginny. “And Ginny, you look absolutely beautiful.”

“Thank you, Herm. Pan’s a true artist with clothing,” the girl agreed.

“I love those capes. Especially yours, Harry,” Dean piped up. “Who did them?”

“Pan and Dray’s are from Dray’s family,” Ginny explained. “Mine is from some relative of Pan’s that died a couple years back and left it to her. Harry’s was made by…” She paused. “Actually, I have no clue where Harry’s came from…”

“Pan would know,” Harry offered.

“Probably,” Ginny agreed.

Harry smirked suddenly, eyes on Blaise and Seamus, who were actually quite close to one another. “Sir Blaise?”

“Prince Harry, sir.” Blaise spun quickly and stood at attention. Dean and Ron’s sniggers were shot down by a poisonous glare from Harry.

“Blaise, why don’t you take Seam for a dance?”

“Sir?”

“That’s an order, Sir Blaise,” Harry added. The Gryffindors and Theodore all smiled.

“Understood.” Blaise turned to Seamus. “Seamus, I request a dance.”

“Uh…” Seamus blinked a few times before breaking out into a magnificent smile. “Sure thing!” He stood and let Blaise lead him out to the dance floor.

“That’s my job.” Harry turned to Ginny with a quick wink to Theodore. “Princess Ginevra, would you care for a quick dance before I turn you over to your dashing guard?”

Ginny giggled and offered a hand. The two stood and left the other four Gryffindors gaping while Theodore smirked to himself.

-~*~-

When Harry and Ginny returned to the table, Draco, Pansy, and Theodore were all engaged in conversation with Tom.

“Caesar.” Harry nodded seriously to Tom while Ginny hid a smile.

Tom looked up quickly, but his face softened into a smile when he realized who it was. “Prince Harry, Princess Ginevra, you _do_ look stunning tonight, I must say.” He stood. “Let me get a good look at you two. Turn around.”

The two Gryffindors let Tom inspect them before they sat, Harry next to Tom, Ginny next to Theodore.

“So, what were you doing with Dumbledore earlier?” Harry enquired.

“Giving the man subtle hints that I was tired of him and the rest of the staff breathing down my neck.”

“Poor, Marcus,” Ginny teased.

“You, Miss Weasley, seem to have forgotten that I’m your teacher.”

“Sure thing, Marcus.” Ginny nodded with mock seriousness.

“I should take points.”

“You never take points from Harry.”

“No, he just gives me detentions like there’s no tomorrow,” Harry agreed.

“Secret snogging sessions,” Draco declared in a loud whisper, earning himself glares from Tom and Harry both.

“Let’s play a game,” Ginny said suddenly.

“Perhaps Draco and I won’t,” Pansy replied. “Royal blood and all.”

“Good! It’ll just be Harry, Ted, Marcus, and me!”

Tom paused. “I don’t think I want to play this game.”

“Marcus Brutùs, if you _dare_ get up or walk away from me, you’ll regret it,” Ginny warned.

Harry grinned, leaning back in his chair. “I’d just play along, if I were you.”

“Fine.”

“What are we playing?” Theodore inquired.

“The mixing partners game! Come on!” Ginny stood quickly and dragged Theodore out onto the dance floor.

Tom paled. “Is this what I think it is?”

“This is Gin’s way of making sure I dance with you. Come on, Marcus, before she comes back and follows through on her threat.”

“Which is?”

“Tying us together and hanging us from the ceiling naked.”

Tom winced and stood. “I’d prefer the dance.”

“You know he wanted the dance anyway.” Draco smirked.

Tom frowned at the Slytherin king. “Would you like know what else I’d like to do, Mr Malfoy?”

Draco paused, looking at Tom worriedly. “No. Probably not.”

“Didn’t think so.” Tom took Harry’s hand and the two stepped out onto the dance floor. “I’m going to kill her.”

“I tried to talk her out of all of it last week.”

“All?”

Harry coughed. _I’m supposed to spend the night with you._

Tom smirked. **: Good,:** he hissed into Harry’s ear.

Harry shivered.

-~*~-

Somehow, Tom and Harry managed to keep away from Snape and Dumbledore for the rest of the dance, with no little help from the rest of the “royal” group. Snape was cut off by Draco and Pansy or Theodore. Dumbledore always ran into either Ginny or Blaise with a drunk Seamus.

The “royal” group, minus Blaise, plus Tom, left the dance early, but, with help from other Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws whose families had dark ties, they all managed to leave without notice.

“Now, where to send you two so that Dumbledore and Snape can’t find you,” Pansy said once they were all down in the dungeons, near the Slytherin rooms.

“The Chamber of Secrets, of course,” Ginny supplied.

The Slytherin students stared at the redhead in shock while Harry and Tom glared at her.

“What? Harry’s the only Parselmouth in the school, and it’s not like the basilisk is still alive,” the girl replied, mostly to the glares aimed her way.

“She has a point.” Harry sighed, giving in. _But it’s so uncomfortable down there!_

_There’s a bedroom down there, you know._

_There is?_

_Yeah. I found it one summer._

“Gentlemen?” Ginny waved hands in front of both Harry and Tom’s faces.

“Sorry,” Harry replied as Tom glared at her for interrupting.

“No problem. I’m used to you two zoning out on me.” Ginny smirked while the two Parselmouths scowled. “Why don’t you two head on up there now, before Dumbledore or Snape realise you’re gone and try finding you.”

“What about the rest of you?” Harry inquired.

“Ted and I are going to disappear, to keep the Gryffindors annoyed–“

“–supposing Seam didn’t get them all drunk,” Theodore offered drily.

Ginny shot her boyfriend a sharp look before continuing. “Pan and Dray are returning to Slytherin. As for Seam and Bini, I think they were planning on disappearing for the night as well. However, for you two, I wouldn’t suggest missing breakfast. Harry, I know you’ll be able to find us for breakfast and I’ll go down with you.”

“Perfect. Thanks, guys.”

“It’s fun helping a Death Eater hide with the Boy-Who-Lived for a night under Dumbledore’s nose,” Draco assured Harry.

Tom snorted. “Expecting me to put in a good word for you, Mr Malfoy?”

Draco shrugged. “Not really. Mindless torture and death isn’t my thing.”

“But you support the Dark Lord?” Tom pressed, curious. It was rare for a follower of any sort to be honest about their stand on his ways.

“I support him, yes. I believe in blood purity. I don’t believe in killing people like in the raids he sets up.” Draco paused, then paled as he realised that he was telling all of this to one of the Dark Lord’s best followers. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said all that.”

“No, you have every right to,” Tom assured the blond teen. “Perhaps you and I might have a talk about this sometime this weekend?”

“Marcus isn’t going to kill you for your views, Dray,” Harry said soothingly, noting the panic taking over the blonde’s expression. “But he might be able to put in a word about your dislike of killing and torture to Voldemort.”

Draco watched his professor nervously and Tom nodded. “What Harry said. I’m curious, that’s all. You’re a good person, as well as Harry’s friend; I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“He’d get it later.” Ginny giggled.

“Gin, I still have reservations about letting you live past your seventh year,” Tom warned the girl.

Ginny merely nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Go. Both of you.” She made shooing motions with her hands, then nodded to Theodore, who led her deeper into the dungeons.

“See you tomorrow, Harry, Professor.” Draco nodded politely.

“Sleep well.” Pansy giggled.

“Very funny, Pan.” Harry scowled.

Tom picked Harry up and carried him away amid annoyed noises from Harry, squeals from Pansy, and laughter from Draco.


	21. Chapter 21

“You don’t like it down here?”

“You wouldn’t either, if your only memories of it were of a giant snake trying to make you into its next meal.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t bother.” Harry rested his head on Tom’s shoulder, having given up on complaining about being carried a while before. “Where’s this bedroom?”

“Through Salazar’s mouth.”

“Oh.” Harry shuddered.

“What?”

“That’s where the basilisk came from.”

“Part of her job was to guard the bedroom,” Tom agreed, stopping. “I’m setting you down.”

“Okay.”

Tom set Harry down, then knelt next to the decaying basilisk. “You really did a number on her, didn’t you?”

“I was slightly fond of my life at the time, I’ll have you know. And it’s not like I got away unharmed.”

Tom glanced up at Harry questioningly. “You didn’t?”

“No. One of her fangs got lodged in my arm. Fawkes healed it, though.”

“That’s good.”

“Which one?”

Tom smiled sadly and looked back down at the dead basilisk. “I’m not sure.”

Harry shrugged and laid a hand on Tom’s shoulder, causing the Dark Lord to look up at him again. “Come on.”

“Do you know how to open the statue?” Tom inquired, gazing into the depths of Harry’s eyes steadily.

“I…think so…”

“Try it.”

Harry nervously turned to look at the giant-like statue of Salazar Slytherin and licked his lips. Tom’s presence behind him as the man stood boosted his confidence. **: S-Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four,:** he called.

Tom arms encircled his waist and the man’s head rested on his shoulder as the statue’s mouth started to open. **: Very good, Harry,:** he hissed, making the teen shiver again.

“Tom, how are we getting up there?” Harry asked, pointing to where the opening was a couple dozen metres above them.

“Are you a wizard or are you not a wizard?”

“Oh.”

“You think like a Muggle too much, dear Harry. I shall have to cure you of that one day, you know.”

“It’s always good to know how to do things the Muggle way, in case you’re stuck without a wand,” Harry recited.

“Great Merlin, where _do_ you get this stuff?!”

Harry smirked. “That, my dear Voldie, is a secret,” he whispered, twirling from Tom’s grasp.

The Dark Lord scowled. “You’re on your way towards a very painful hex, I’ll have you know.”

“And I probably know the counter, too,” Harry agreed.

Tom pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry. _“Wingardium Leviosa.”_

Harry let out a shout as he rose up into the air. The smirk on Tom’s face made him scowl, but he let the Dark Lord float him up to Salazar’s mouth without a word.

Once Harry was safely on his feet again, Tom pointed his wand at himself, murmured something, and appeared next to Harry quietly.

“What’s that spell?”

“Family secret,” Tom replied with a smirk, then he turned and started down the darkened tunnel.

Harry quickly caught up with Tom and caught a hold of the man’s right arm, not at all set at ease by the wand posed in Tom’s left hand. “Expecting an attack?” he whispered.

“Not really.” Tom shrugged. “I don’t really know how Salazar will take to you, since you’re not an heir, that’s all.”

“Oh. You’re afraid he’ll attack me?”

“Can never tell with Salazar Slytherin.”

Harry shivered.

“Scared?”

“A little.”

“Cold?”

“Yes.”

“There will be blankets in the room.”

“How much farther?”

“There.” Tom pointed, with his wand, towards a door that was glowing with an eerie green light. Harry grasp on Tom’s arm tightened as his own wand slid into his hand.

Tom pushed open the door and they were met with a room done up in greens and silver. The king-sized bed had silk sheets and a large comforter folded at the end. A dresser sat against the far wall, a bookcase next to it. There were two chairs before a fireplace that was dancing with a green fire that reminded Harry of the Floo fires.

A ghostly figure stood in the centre of the room, staring at the two wizards. “What do you want?” he asked.

Harry paled and hid behind Tom. The ghost was Salazar Slytherin.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the Founder. “Surely you remember me, Slytherin?”

“Tom Marvolo,” Salazar agreed. “Who is that with you?”

“Harry Potter,” Tom informed the ghost easily.

Harry peeked out from behind Tom and inclined his head politely, trying to pretend he wasn’t terrified.

“Why did you bring him here, Marvolo?” Salazar asked Tom.

“We’re hiding from Dumbledore,” Harry informed the Founder, then disappeared behind Tom again as the ghostly figure turned silvery eyes on him.

Tom smiled slightly. “What Harry said. We’re spending the night together.”

Salazar glanced back up at his heir with a scrutinizing gaze that Tom returned. “You care for him, Marvolo?”

“Very much,” Tom said firmly, eyes hardening.

Salazar nodded. “Then he, too, shall be safe here.” The ghost faded and the chill in the air disappeared immediately.

Harry peeked into the room again. “He’s gone?”

Tom’s eyes were amused. “What are you, three?”

“He’s _scary_! And I’m a _Gryffindor_! How was I to know he’d let me off easy because he likes you and you care about me?!” Harry cried, upset.

Tom turned and grabbed the young man in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

Harry relaxed in the embrace. “I must be the only Gryffindor with that damn self-preservation trait.”

Tom laughed and swept Harry up again, walking over to the bed and dumping the teen onto it. “When was the last time we spent the night together?”

“The first and last time you got drunk,” Harry recited with a smirk. “I managed to kick you out every time but that once.”

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the Gryffindor. “Should I get drunk more often?”

“Sure. I like you when you’re drunk.”

The Dark Lord slid onto the bed and slinked over to Harry, magically ridding both of them of their shoes as he went. “I don’t know if that’s a good thing, or a bad thing.”

“Good for me, bad for you.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes.”

“How so?”

“You give away information when you get drunk.”

“Planning on finding out where my base is next time?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll show you where my base is, if you want.”

“Why do I think I wouldn’t like that?”

“Oh, you’d like it plenty, I can assure you.” Tom’s nimble fingers unclasped Harry’s cape, which found its way over to a hook by the closed door.

Harry shivered, gazing deep into scarlet eyes. “Planning on kidnapping me sometime soon?”

“Tempting as that is, I’d rather not have Dumbledore on my arse.”

“Any more than he already is,” Harry clarified.

“Yeees…” Tom trailed a finger down Harry’s chest to where the robe started closing.

“Tom…”

Tom leaned up and kissed Harry harshly, effectively shutting him up as he worked on the buttons of Harry’s robe.

_What…?_

_Don’t deny yourself what you know you want, Harry._

_Merlin…_

_You want this._

Harry gasped in air as Tom pulled back, his hands done with their task.

Scarlet eyes roamed over the tanned body before him and Tom smirked. “You’re beautiful, you know.”

A blush coloured Harry’s cheek slightly. “You keep saying that.”

“If only because I keep meaning it.” Tom met Harry’s eyes evenly. “And I’ll keep saying it until you believe it, so get used to it.”

Harry swallowed with difficultly; Tom’s gaze was intense. “What makes you think I don’t already believe you?”

“You’re still blushing like there’s no tomorrow.”

“I am not,” Harry responded as his cheeks got even redder.

Tom smirked. “Do you need a mirror?” he asked as his fingers started making a map of the Gryffindor’s body.

“What are you going to do to me, Tom?” Harry asked suddenly.

Tom’s hands froze and the man searched Harry’s gaze seriously. “Only what you will allow.”

Harry blinked. “I haven’t agreed to anything yet.”

“You haven’t disagreed, either,” the Dark Lord pointed out calmly as the tips of his fingers ghosted around Harry’s partial erection. “Your body’s telling me what it wants, but your voice hasn’t said a word. Until I hear a complaint, I’m going to keep going,” he whispered against Harry’s lips before kissing him softly.

The fabric of Tom’s tunic brushed against the tip of Harry’s cock and the teen moaned into Tom’s mouth, closing his eyes. The older wizard’s tongue slid into Harry’s mouth, coaxing the teen’s tongue to duel. Harry agreed silently as his hands reached up to touch Tom through the light fabric he wore.

Harry scowled suddenly and pulled away from the kiss. “You, Mr. Riddle, are wearing _far_ too much clothing.”

“Is there a problem with that?” asked an amused Dark Lord as he ghosted a finger over the boy’s cock.

Harry let out a growl deep in his throat and aimed his wand at the older wizard. “If you let me get rid of them, you won’t have anything to wear tomorrow.”

Tom chuckled and nodded, getting up from the bed to remove the tunic and laurel leaf crown. As he turned to get back into the bed, he realized Harry was watching him hungrily. “What?”

“I’m not the only beautiful one in here,” Harry said, voice husky.

“Oh, who else is in this room besides you, then?”

Harry scowled suddenly. “You, Tom.”

“Eh? There’s a first.”

Harry snorted. “A first? What, no one’s ever told you you’re drop-dead gorgeous before?”

“Ah, no.”

“Idiots.”

Tom chuckled. “Of course, if _you_ say it, it _must_ be true.”

“So says the man who’s constantly telling _me_ I’m beautiful and looks so similar to me, we could have been twins if there wasn’t that fifty-something year age difference in the way.”

Tom laughed and sat back on the bed next to Harry. “I’ll give you that one,” he agreed before setting a hand against Harry’s chest. “Lay down.”

Harry complied and rested his head in the silk pillows. He let out a content sigh.

“You’re not getting away that easily, Harry James Potter,” Tom warned, leaning over the smaller wizard and resting on his elbows on either side of Harry’s head.

“Darn,” Harry replied sarcastically.

Tom smirked and dipped forward to capture Harry’s lips with his own, letting himself taste the teen slowly. Harry’s tongue came up and caressed the elder wizard’s, making Tom shudder.

Tom pulled his mouth from Harry’s so he could kiss along the boy’s jaw line and down to the delicate skin that made up his neck. Mindful of leaving marks that Harry couldn’t explain, Tom forced himself to keep from bites and just kissed a line down to a nipple.

Harry let out a hiss and closed his eyes as warmth enveloped his left nipple. “Oh…Gods…”

Tom smirked and leaned back to look at the raised bud after teasing it with his tongue for a brief moment before attacking the other one.

Harry settled his hands on Tom’s shoulders, keeping his eyes closed. _You’re going slow on purpose…_

 _Of course._ Scarlet eyes looked up at the closed eyes. “I refuse to hurt you.”

“I know that…”

“Good. Now, shut up.”

Harry laughed, eyes opening with a smile.

Tom returned to his task of kissing a line downwards, starting again at the still-perky bud he’d just left. When his lips hit the beginning of a hole, he let his tongue swirl around the edge before letting it slide into Harry’s belly button. He grimaced suddenly. _Ew… Fuzzy…_

Harry laughed. _It does build up rather quickly, I guess…_

 _You’ll just have to get better about cleaning it out, won’t you,_ was the chastising reply.

_Yes, Mother._

Tom responded to the insult by biting the edge of Harry’s belly button, dragging a squeak from the boy.

“Fiend!”

Scarlet met emerald as Tom rested his head on the flat stomach. “Oh, you love it.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the man. “Do I?”

A pale finger traced around the head of Harry’s weeping cock, drawing a shudder from the teen. “Oh, yes.”

“You’re killing me.”

“My job, beautiful,” Tom responded. Then he slid his head down to lick a line up Harry’s cock.

Harry let out a low moan, closing his eyes.

The Dark Lord smirked and took Harry’s penis into his mouth slowly, “accidentally” letting his teeth rake along the sensitive flesh.

 _Bastard…_ Harry gasped.

 _Hush._ A pale hand ran over Harry’s stomach as Tom sucked lightly on Harry’s penis. Tom’s free hand held down on Harry’s waist, to keep the teen from jerking up.

The hand left Harry’s stomach to slip down to the teen’s anus, which it circled, somehow lubricated.

As a finger slipped into the tight hole, Tom felt fear and panic rising from Harry through their connection and froze. _Harry?_

_I’m sorry…_

Tom sighed and pulled away from everything he was doing so he could move up towards Harry’s head. There were tears leaking through Harry’s tightly closed eyes and Tom brushed them away tenderly. “What’s wrong, Harry?”

“I-I c-can’t–” The words were followed by a sob.

“Can’t what?” Tom rested a hand against Harry’s face. The sudden change had worried him, especially when he remembered the talk they’d had when Harry had stormed off during the Hogsmeade trip.

Harry buried his face in Tom’s chest and hugged him tightly as he just let himself cry.

Tom tightened his arms around the small body and kissed the top of his head tenderly. _I love you. I wish I knew what it is that’s got you so scared, little one._

 _Dudley,_ Harry’s mental voice responded, calm despite his sobs.

_What about your cousin, love?_

Harry’s mind voice was suddenly coldly mocking, the exact opposite of the sobbing boy in Tom’s arms. _He and his gang wanted to see if they’d get special powers or something if they were to do away with a “freak’s” virginity._

Tom felt himself go cold. “I’ll kill them.”

“I’m sorry…” It came out as a whisper between dwindling sobs.

“You have _nothing_ to be sorry about,” Tom hissed. “Absolutely nothing.”

“But, I–“

“ _No_.” Tom pulled Harry’s head up from where it had buried itself in his chest and met the emerald eyes seriously. “Harry, love, _listen_ to me. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. I doubt there was anything you could have done about it. I’ve seen those boys, they’re monstrously big.” Tom shook his head. “I _never_ want to hear you blaming yourself for it again. _Ever_.”

Harry nodded slightly and Tom let go of his chin with a sigh and leaned down to kiss the green-eyed teen.

“Do you still like me?” Harry asked tentatively when Tom ended the kiss.

Scarlet eyes widened in surprise. “Ex _cuse_ me?”

“Do you still like me?”

“Harry…” Tom groaned. “Please, you’re intelligent, don’t ask stupid questions.”

“But, I’m dirty…”

Tom held back another groan and frowned at Harry. “Harry Potter, that’s the _stupidest_ thing you’ve ever said, let alone _thought_! And _that_ ’s saying something!” Tom rolled his eyes. “If _you’re_ ‘dirty’, then what am _I_? A _rubbish heap_?”

Harry’s face lit up with the twitch of a smile that tugged at his mouth. “Yes.”

“Brat.” The insult was spoken fondly as Tom tousled Harry’s unruly hair.

“Rubbish heap.”

“Don’t start with me, Mr. Potter.”

Harry snorted and let his head rest on Tom’s chest. “I’m tired…”

“Makes two of us,” Tom replied with a slight smile.

“Tom…?” Harry whispered as Tom pulled the silk sheets over their entwined bodies.

“Hm?”

“What about–”

“Harry,” Tom said suddenly, cutting the teen off. “Go to sleep.”

“But–“

“I won’t tell you again,” came the slightly annoyed reply as the lights faded to only the fireplace.

Harry sighed, but dropped it. “G’night, snake face.”

Tom chuckled. “G’night, scarhead.”

Salazar sighed and leaned back against the wall outside the room, prepared for a long night of guarding the two wizards within.


	22. Chapter 22

Tom woke suddenly as his wand warmed his arm. He’d had it set so they could wake and get to breakfast in good time.

He gazed down at the teen sleeping peacefully in his arms sadly. Harry didn’t deserve any of this. He was the best sort of person, despite everything he’d put up with in the past.

“You think too much…” Harry mumbled, cracking an eye open to peek up at Tom.

Tom smiled. “Good morning yourself.”

Harry snorted. “I hate waking up. Why must we wake up this early on a Saturday? It makes no sense. None what-so-ever.”

“Because you’re Harry Potter and I’m Lord Voldemort, or at least working for said Dark Lord, and if we’re not at breakfast, the Order of the Flaming Flamingo will scour the world for you and blame it all on me.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Regular comedian in the mornings, aren’t you?”

“On the contrary, I rather despise mornings. I just figure that, if I can make you laugh, we can get out of here faster than if you’re scowling or what have you.”

Harry attempted to hide a smile. “Is that so?”

“Quite.” Tom cocked an eyebrow at the teen. “Come now, Harry love, big smile for the evil Dark Lord who’s out to kill you.”

“Your humour sucks, Tom.”

“Does it?”

Harry shuddered. “I _really_ didn’t need that mental image this early in the morning.”

“Then you shouldn’t have conjured it,” Tom shot back. “Now, come, we’re supposed to be picking Gin up so you two can pretend you both had the best shag of your lives and make Mr Weasley turn a shade of red formerly found only on overly-ripe tomatoes.”

“Such a wide vocabulary,” Harry commented as he dragged himself from Tom’s embrace to stretch.

“Only this early or when I lose my temper at an idiot Death Eater.” Tom hummed, sitting up. “Which reminds me, can you give me a list of every wrong ever done to you by one of my Death Eaters and who did it so I can have fun with a good reason?”

Harry turned and gaped at Tom.

“Or not.” Tom shrugged. “It was a suggestion, Harry. Please don’t give me that look.”

Harry shook his head and stood from the bed to find his robe. “I worry about you and your ideas of ‘fun’ sometimes, Tom.”

Tom reached over and tugged lightly on a lock of Harry’s still-long hair. “Kiss?”

Harry scowled at the man. “Beg.”

Tom made a face. “I refuse to beg for a kiss from a Gryffindork.”

“You are so immature.”

“Oh, come on, Harry…” Tom looked as sad as he possibly could as Harry pulled his robe on. “ _Please_ give me a kiss?”

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around to give the Slytherin a brief kiss before turning away again to button up his robe.

Tom scowled and pulled Harry into his lap, making the teen squeal. “That was _not_ a kiss, Potter,” he informed the younger wizard before pulling Harry into a long kiss.

When Tom pulled away, he watched, triumphantly, as Harry gasped for breath. “Prat,” Harry informed him between gasps.

“What are you planning on doing about it?”

Harry tossed Tom’s tunic from the night before into his face and smirked. “That.” Then he hopped up to finish buttoning his robe.

Tom glared at Harry before pulling himself from the bed, muttering a spell that transfigured his tunic into robes that would be proper for him to wear. He pulled the robe on as Harry pulled on his shoes.

“How are we planning on leaving here?”

“Back way.”

Harry glanced up. “There’s another way in here?”

“Nope. You can only go out. It opens near my room.”

“Which would be why you picked that room?”

“Of course.”

“And I thought I knew Hogwarts better than anyone.”

Tom shrugged, pulling on his own boots, which he’d transfigured from sandals. “You probably do, however, you don’t know about some places that others might know of. This exit is just one of them.”

“If I knew how to add on to the map, I would…”

“Map?”

“Yeah, the infamous Marauder’s Map.”

“Oookay… Who were the Marauders?”

“James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and–” Harry’s face darkened, “–Peter Pettigrew.”

“News to me.” Tom shrugged. “Grab your cape and let’s head on out.”

Harry rolled his eyes and threw the magnificent cape over his shoulders and clasped it. “Ready.”

Tom opened the door, Harry next to him, and they came face-to-face with Salazar Slytherin. Harry gripped Tom’s arm tightly, but didn’t hide behind him that time. Tom just cocked an eyebrow at his ancestor. “Yes?”

“You are leaving?”

“Yes.”

“And you will return?”

“Probably.”

“Together?”

“And perhaps alone.”

Salazar looked a little surprised. “Alone?”

“Harry’s a Parselmouth.”

“Is he…” Salazar looked at Harry with challenging green eyes, not unlike Harry’s own.

 **: Yes...:** Harry hissed defiantly.

Salazar frowned. **: A Gryffindor with my gift?:**

Harry pointed to his head. **: When Tom cursed me when I was one, I got some of his powers. This is just one of them. Anyway, the Hat said I’d do well in Slytherin.:**

 **: That’s not what I meant.:** Salazar harrumphed, before turning back to Tom. **: I’ll watch him, and of course you, but no one else will be safe down here. Know that, Marvolo, little Gryffindor.:**

 **: Of course, Slytherin.:** Tom inclined his head slightly.

Harry scowled. **: My name is Harry, or Potter if you _must_. I don’t like being called by my House, thankyouverymuch. :**

Tom sighed as Salazar cocked an eyebrow at the youngest wizard. **: I will call you little Gryffindor. Get used to it.:** Harry’s scowl deepened.

Tom slipped a hand over Harry’s mouth before the teen could lose his temper. “Harry, love, we have to be somewhere.”

 _Fine,_ came the annoyed reply.

Tom nodded to his ancestor respectfully. “Slytherin.”

“Marvolo,” Salazar nodded his head in response. “Little Gryffindor.”

Harry snorted and slipped past the men towards the way out. Tom rolled his eyes at the boy as he followed him.

Salazar sighed after them. _And so the past repeats itself. Perhaps, they will survive our fate, Godric…_

-~*~-

“Marcus! Harry!” Ginny smiled and opened the door to the Room of Requirement the rest of the way to let the two wizards in.

Tom and Harry slipped in, smiling at the girl and Theodore, who was sitting on a couch warily. Harry threw himself on the couch next to the boy. “What?”

Theodore nodded to Ginny, who was talking quietly with Tom. “She is insane, did you know that?”

“Yes.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Why?”

“Never let her near feathers and bare skin.”

Harry winced. “I could have told you that.”

The teens traded looks before laughing.

Ginny glanced over at the two on the couch. “Okay, Marcus, I promise not to pester him about last night. Why is it so important?” Brown eyes searched the false teal before her.

Tom sighed. “Gin, it's complicated. Harry will tell you when he is ready, not before then. Just, leave him alone, okay?”

Ginny frowned and Tom could see the wheels in her head turning before something clicked and her eyes narrowed. “I’ll keep the others from pestering him too.”

Tom let out a breath of relief. If anyone could figure out Harry’s aversion to most physical contact – and especially anything sexual – it would be her. Even better, she wouldn’t pester him about it, just protect him from everyone else. “Good. Just, treat him like normal?”

“Sure thing.” Ginny frowned over at her boyfriend and the boy who was like a brother to her. “It sure explains a lot, though…” She rubbed at her arms. “I’ll keep an eye out. No worries.”

Tom’s lips twitched. “Sure you won’t work for me?”

“Ah… I promise to think about it…”

“And decide once the war’s over?” the man asked with an amused smile.

“Perfect. Contact me once you’ve either won or lost and I’ll give my answer then,” Ginny said as seriously as she could.

The witch lasted half a minute before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

Tom winked at the two young wizards on the couch. “Just trying to recruit and whatnot.” He turned and started for the door. “I’ll see everyone later. Be good and all that rot,” he added before slipping through the door.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood. “Trust Marcus to try and recruit a _Weasley_. That man has no common sense.”

Ginny shook her head, eyes serious. “Harry, think. My foster brother, that would be you, is in love with Voldemort’s top man, and my boyfriend over there–” she waved towards Theodore, who was watching silently, face unreadable, “–is a supporter of him. Weasley or no, I’m already in the middle of Voldemort’s troops.” She winked. “The ultimate enemy, remember?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “There’s two of us now. Wonderful.”

“Confused,” Theodore called over to them.

“Oh, Harry and I had a discussion about his and Marcus’ relationship over the summer and identified him as the ‘ultimate enemy’, since he’s the symbol for the Light and in a relationship with one of the top Death Eaters,” Ginny explained.

Theodore looked thoughtful. “You have a point. Harry Potter, I do believe you are the best thing that’s happened to the Dark ever.”

“What about me?” Ginny asked with a slight pout.

“Gin, dear sister,” Harry replied with a fond smile. “You’re a rather good asset as well, but, as I recall, you’re still far too tied to the Light to be much use.”

“Harry fancies himself in the grey areas,” Ginny explained.

Theodore snorted. “And Harry has a point right now.” He glanced up at the clock. “Go to breakfast. I’ll pick you up with Pansy and Draco later.”

“What about Bini?” Harry enquired with a blink.

“Seam got him drunk. He’ll be spending the morning in the Infirmary,” Ginny clarified.

Harry winced. “I sympathize.”

“Oh, come on, you.” Ginny grabbed Harry’s arm and half dragged the older teen from the room, followed by Theodore’s laughter.

-~*~-

“Where were you two last night?” Ron demanded, standing before the two Gryffindor “lovers”.

Harry and Ginny traded looks before shrugging together.

“Sleeping,” Ginny responded and Harry took another bite of toast.

“Ex _cuse_ me?” Ron’s voice was attempting to do low and deadly, but not _quite_ making it.

“Sleeping, Ron. Same thing I’m sure you did,” Harry handed over with a nonchalant shrug.

“After he realized we weren’t coming back,” Ginny agreed, spearing some eggs delicately with her fork and putting them into her mouth.

“Harry, you look like a girl,” Ron ground out.

“Thank you, Ron,” Harry replied simply.

“Ginny, how can you stand sleeping with a guy who looks like a girl?”

Ginny gave her brother a cold look. “Ron, we are trying to eat. Go irritate someone else.”

“Excuse me?” Ron looked extremely confused by the sudden chilliness from his only sister.

“Ronald Weasley, go the hell away,” Ginny hissed, eyes narrowed. Now that she knew to watch for it, she’d noted Harry tensing up slightly as her brother shot his mouth off. His words were getting to Harry and she wasn’t about to let it get any farther.

“Don’t you dare–“

“I do believe, Weasel, that Ginevra told you to leave.” Draco’s drawl floated over to them. “I’d suggest you take the advice.”

Ron spun to face Draco, Pansy, and Theodore. The three Slytherins didn’t look too pleased with the Gryffindor. Neither did Hermione, who was watching the “discussion” from a distance with a frown. Ginny was glaring at her brother while Harry calmly ate his food, assured that his friends had it under control.

The red-headed Gryffindor decided he was out-numbered and walked away angrily.

“Damned Weasel.” Draco sneered after the youngest male Weasley.

“Isn’t he just?” Ginny stood and stretched slightly. “Come on. We can us the DA room.”

“Who ever came up with that name, anyway?” Pansy asked as Harry also stood and the group headed for the doors to the Hall.

“I did,” Ginny said, giving the other female an annoyed look.

“Gin, no offense, but it’s a crappy name.”

“It worked for what we needed it for, Pan,” Harry told the girl.

“Snape at six o’clock,” Theodore hissed warningly.

Harry smirked and took the lead. “I know a back way that he doesn’t.”

“Isn’t he just the greatest?” Ginny asked, fluttering her eyes, even as she held on to Theodore’s hand tightly.

“Wonderfully so,” Draco agreed as Harry motioned for them to slip under a tapestry that hid a false wall which gave way for them. “No one knows this school like our Harry.”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know everything, Dray. Marcus proved that last night when he took me a back way up to the second floor.”

“The second floor? Is that where the Chamber of Secrets is?” Draco asked suddenly.

“Eh? Well, the entrance, yes,” Harry agreed.

“Dray, why do you care?” Ginny enquired slyly.

“Curiosity?”

“Curiosity killed the cat, Mr Malfoy,” Snape’s voice floated over to them as he appeared from a shadow and bore down on the group.

“Professor, is there any reason _why_ you’re following us?” Harry enquired.

“Why, indeed there is, Mr Potter. You see, this is all for your own safety,” Snape said in as cheerful as voice as he could ever get, as far as the students were concerned.

“Safety? Following me? I think not.” Harry narrowed his eyes.

“Ah, yet it is. _Expelliarmus_.” The five students clustered together as their wands left them and fell into Snape’s waiting hands. “The Headmaster will probably wish to speak to all of you.”

 _Tom? Now would be a good time to make a sudden appearance!_ Harry cried out mentally even as he shot another question at the spy before them, “You can’t expect to get away with this.”

“Me? No. That’s Dumbledore’s job.”

“Dumbledore’s job?” Ginny enquired. “How so?”

“Don’t ask me what the coot has up his sleeve.”

“Perhaps he plans on sending Marcus to Voldemort with the information that you’re a spy,” Harry said coldly. “Which, by the way, Marcus already found out, thanks to Dumbledore.”

Snape’s eyes were slits as he pointed his wand at Harry. “An accident just waiting to happen, Mr Potter. Let’s move it.”

“There had better not be any accidents, Severus,” Tom’s cold voice warned them of his presence before he appeared in the middle of the hallway. Harry decided it was another of Tom’s “family secrets”.

“Marcus.” Severus scowled at the other man. “I’m merely taking these children to the Headmaster.”

“Then they should have their wands and not be huddled together in fear,” Tom shot back. “And let me tell you now, if not for Harry, you’d be dead. Hand over the wands, Severus.”

“You have no authority over me.”

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the Head of Slytherin. “I do believe I have information that will quickly put you out of the Dark Lord’s favour, Severus. You’ll live longer if you just listen to me and let me handle my students the way I see fit.”

Severus had gone paler than usual at the threat. “You win this round, Marcus Brutùs,” he hissed, handing the Heir the five wands. Then he turned and stalked back down the hallway.

Tom snorted. “I do believe I’ve won many more that may come, as well.” He held the wands out to the students and each grabbed theirs back, Harry taking his last and grabbing Tom’s hand tightly with it. Tom sighed and pulled the teen into a hug, resting his chin on the top of Harry’s head. _Are you alright, Harry?_

_I will be. Yes._

Tom glanced up at the other students. Ginny was hugging Theodore. Pansy was clutching Draco’s hand tightly while the blond boy tried to hide how much pain it caused him. “This is ridiculous. You five, and Zabini of course, can’t even feel properly safe in this school any longer. Idiot Headmaster.”

Harry muttered something into Tom’s robes.

“What was that, Harry?” Tom asked softly.

Harry looked up with a smirk. “Barmy old codger.”

Ginny, who had heard the tale of Dobby’s freedom, cracked up, stifling her laughter in Theodore’s robe.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the other Slytherins, who shrugged, then down at Harry. “What, may I ask, has that to do with anything?”

“It’s what Dumbledore told Dobby he could call him,” Harry explained, still grinning widely.

Tom let out a groan. “Why me?”

The students all laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry let the door to Myrtle’s bathroom lock before turning to the sinks.

“What are you doing in here _this time_?” Myrtle asked.

“Nothing, Myrtle.”

There was a bang on the bathroom door. “I know you’re in there, Potter!” Terry Boot shouted. “You girl!”

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped up to the sink that never worked, the way down to the Chamber of Secrets. **: Open,:** he ordered coldly.

“Oooh… You’re hiding,” Myrtle realised as the sink shifted. “Are you sure you don’t want to hide in my stall?”

“Thank you, but no,” Harry replied. “You can, however, not tell that idiot where I disappeared to.”

“Open the window,” Myrtle suggested before returning to her toilet stall.

Harry let out a breath of relief and hurried over to open a window before jumping down the chute that led to the underground passages. _Fine day this has been. First, Tom has to call a Death Eater meeting, then I’m forbidden to go to Hogsmeade for fighting with Boot, who is now chasing me since he’s also stuck. Tom has the right idea, I’m thinking._ Harry groaned, reaching the bottom of the chute with a ‘thud’.

He stood and dusted himself off as he headed down the passageway. As he walked, he made note of the carvings in the walls, which he’d been in too much of a hurry to see the first time and had been too busy talking with Tom to notice the last time.

_Time sure goes quickly. It’s the end of November already. Wow…_

He let his fingers trail over the carvings as he continued down the passageway, not having anything better to do, really.

“What are you doing down here?”

Harry spun to face the ghostly form of Salazar Slytherin. “Hiding from homicidal Ravenclaws, if you must know.”

Salazar blinked a few times before letting out a sigh. “What did you do to the Ravenclaw, little Gryffindor?”

Harry scowled. “Hexed him for insulting Tom. Of course, Snape just _had_ to be following me, _again_ , and saw it; so now I’m stuck in the school while everyone else goes to Hogsmeade.”

Salazar snorted. “And where is Marvolo?” he enquired, motioning for Harry to continue walking with him to the Chamber itself.

“Checking up on his Death Eaters, _Crucio_ ing the hell out of Wormtail to get rid of stress, setting up raids so he can have another reason to _Crucio_ everyone when they fail…” Harry shrugged. “What he’s supposed to be doing?”

Salazar frowned at the teen’s back as Harry ordered the Chamber’s door to open for them. “Little Gryffindor, what is your family like?” the Founder found himself asking as they started through the Chamber, towards the statue.

Harry blinked at his ghostly companion. “My family?” he repeated flatly.

“Yes.”

 _Why the hell not._ Harry shrugged. “Well, my mum and dad died when I was one, when Tom came to kill me. My godfather died a couple of years ago when his cousin hexed him through the Veil. My aunt and uncle hate me and adore their son, who’s a bully.”

“Tell me more about this aunt and uncle and cousin.”

Harry shot Salazar a dark look. “There’s nothing more to tell.”

“There’s always more to tell, little Gryffindor. How did they treat you?”

“They treated me like I had a dangerous disease, okay?” Emerald-green eyes blazed as they seemed to slice right through the ghost as they came to stand at the statue’s feet. “Like I was some scum on the bottom of their shoe that just wouldn’t come off. I got yelled at, starved, smacked, everything. I got my cousin’s too large hand-me-downs and did all the housework,” he said angrily. “Anything else you need to know, _Salazar_?”

The Founder shrugged. “It’s bad to keep things bottled-up inside, little Gryffindor. From what I’ve heard about you, you carry the weight of an ungrateful world on your shoulders. Marvolo hexes people to feel better, but you don’t appear to have an outlet.”

“Are you telling me I need one?” Harry growled, desperately trying to rein in his anger.

“Of course.”

“Oh, and you think you should be that one?”

“Little Gryffindor, I will not be hurt if you scream at me, and I’ve heard the tales of many troubled children; the Slytherin House is known for such students. Perhaps you should have been in Slytherin, if only to have the support, but you were in Gryffindor. Yell at me, tell me your fears. I will keep them, for that is what I have promised to Marvolo,” Salazar answered evenly. “I will be in the bedroom.” Then he was gone.

Harry kicked the statue’s big toe with a growl. Of course, Salazar was right. He _did_ need someone to scream at.

He’d once had Ron and Hermione, but their friendship wasn’t what it once had been, and he and his new-found friends in the Slytherin House weren’t close enough to him yet to stand against his temper, of that he was certain.

Ginny was his best friend, and his confidant in most things, but he couldn’t bring himself to scream at her to let go of his frustrations.

Tom was often nearing the end of his string when Harry visited and so they never really talked, just cuddled and enjoyed each other’s silent company while they could.

What he needed was someone he trusted whom he was also comfortable screaming at. It would help if the person was used to such tales and could keep emotions off his face.

“I hate it when you people are right,” Harry muttered before turning his wand on himself to rise up to Salazar’s open mouth.

-~*~-

“Marcus?”

Tom spun and met the brown eyes of one Ginevra Weasley. “Gin.”

“What’s wrong?” Ginny slid a little closer to the Dark Lord as Tom glanced around the hallway.

“Have _you_ seen Harry?”

Ginny scratched her head. “Harry? No. Snape caught him fighting with Terry Boot and forbade him to go to Hogsmeade. I just got back. Why?”

Tom cursed mentally as he ran a hand through his hair. “He’s missing.”

“Missing?”

“Gone. Out of sight. Dumbledore’s already asked me twice where he is. I saw Severus searching the dungeons. Some of the other teachers are also on hallway patrol. I can’t reach him telepathically, either. He appears to have blocked me.”

“Lovely…” Ginny groaned. “What about Terry? He was probably the last to see Harry.”

“Do you know where the boy might be?”

“Ravenclaw common. I don’t know the passw–“

“I do.” Tom spun and set off at a brisk pace towards Ravenclaw. “What were they fighting about?”

Ginny came into sight next to him, walking quickly to try and match his longer legs. “You; Terry called you Voldemort’s slut and an evil brute. As always, dear Harry blew up. Hexed the hell out of Terry.” The grin that tugged at Ginny’s lips told him how amusing she’d found the Ravenclaw’s choice of insults about the Dark Lord himself, if not the fight.

“That child needs serious anger management classes,” Tom muttered under his breath, pulling a peal of laughter from his companion. “Here we are. Worms,” he told the painting of a beautiful golden eagle. He stepped inside when the painting swung outwards. “Mr Boot, could I borrow you?”

“Of course, Professor.” Terry Boot stepped out into the hallway, freezing when he saw Ginny, who was glaring at him.

“Terry, where’s Harry?” Ginny enquired in a low purr.

“I don’t know,” Terry replied too quickly.

“Terry, you’re lying.”

“We need to know, Mr Boot. The Headmaster wants a word with him,” Tom cut in coolly.

“Last I knew, he was hiding in that girl’s bathroom on the second floor,” Terry responded, his voice implying just how much he thought of Harry and his hiding place.

“Thank you, Mr Boot.” Tom nodded and led Ginny down the hall and out of earshot of the Ravenclaw. “I’ll go get him, then.”

“Right. I’ll pretend I’m still looking for him around Gryffindor, throw the teachers off the track.”

“You, Miss Weasley, are a wonderful person,” Tom breathed.

“Oh, go find Harry, you great idiot,” Ginny replied with a grin before scampering off towards Gryffindor Tower.

-~*~-

“Someone just came down the chute…” Salazar hummed suddenly.

“Who is it? Do you know?” Harry enquired, looking up at the ghost from his cup of tea.

“Only two people can get down here, little Gryffindor,” Salazar replied, amused.

“Oh…yeah…” Harry scratched the back of his head, feeling _very_ stupid. “Wonder what time it is…” He glanced at his broken watch, which he’d run into a wall the week before and hadn’t had the time to replace.

“Who cares about the time?”

“People who are alive.”

Salazar cocked an eyebrow at the teen. “My point exactly.”

“Tom does. It’s probably time for dinner or something.”

“No, no. I’d tell you if there was something important going on up there, like dinner.”

“How could you tell?” Harry asked, making a face.

“Portraits upstairs.”

“I didn’t know you could use them…”

“I’m just special that way.”

“You mean you just _manipulated_ them that way.”

“That too.”

Harry rolled his eyes and set his cup down as the doorknob turned. “Hi!” he called brightly as Tom poked his head in.

Tom scowled. “Have you _any_ idea how worried I was about you?”

“Why worry about me? I can take of myself,” Harry retorted.

“Harry, half the school’s looking for you.”

“So?”

“So? I couldn’t reach you. For all I knew, one of my idiotic Death Eaters had run off with you or you’d been pounded by a pissed off Ravenclaw who wanted to get you back for hexing the hell out of him!”

Harry sighed. “Sorry. I came down here to hide from said Ravenclaw and lost track of time.”

“How could you lose track of time?!”

Harry held up the arm with his broken watch on it. “Broken, remember? And Salazar doesn’t believe in clocks, at least, not as far as I can tell…” He shot a glare at the Founder.

Salazar snorted. “I believe in using them if you have them, however, I don’t see any reason to have one when _I_ have no reason to keep track of the time. Buy one yourself if you want one down here.”

“I would, but, you see, Snape has forbidden me to leave Hogwarts grounds until such a time as he sees fit, since I get into so much trouble,” Harry responded, annoyed.

Tom frowned. “I thought Dumbledore didn’t usually let him get away with that crap.”

“Dumbledore doesn’t usually have a Death Eater he doesn’t trust as a member of his staff.” Harry scowled. “Not like I can’t take care of myself, of course. I’ve lasted this long. What makes them all think I’m gonna go down to Hogsmeade and keel over, anyway?”

“Your most inefficient luck,” Tom said dryly, earning him a snort from Salazar and a grin from Harry. “Well, come on, you scamp. We can’t leave Gin alone to keep them off track for too long.”

Harry stood and stretched, a thoughtful look on his face. “Tom? You have an Invisibility Cloak in your room, right?”

“Oh, no… What crazy scheme are you concocting _this_ time?”

Harry smirked. “You’ll see.”

Salazar laughed as Tom groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “Why me?”

-~*~-

Dumbledore looked up sharply as his hat was pulled off his head. “Peeves…”

“Kitchen, sir.” Tom came up behind the Headmaster, startling him. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to surprise you.” He gave the older wizard an innocently apologetic smile.

“No harm done. You said Peeves is in the kitchens?”

“Of course. The Grey Lady just passed by. She was looking for the Bloody Baron, I believe.”

“I see…” Dumbledore frowned.

“Is there something wrong, Headmaster?”

“No, no…” Dumbledore stepped passed his Defence Against the Dark Arts professor with a frown.

 _Dungeons!_ Harry called dramatically in Tom’s mind before swooping off down the hall. _You’ve gotta give Dumbledore credit for always wearing the most ridiculous hats,_ he added, looking over the hat he’d swiped, which was neon pink and had purple cows on it.

_Indeed…_

Harry pulled up sharply on the broomstick they’d borrowed as he caught sight of the mat of black hair and smirked. He made sure Tom was in sight before flying over to Snape and plopping the hat on his head.

The prank was perfect. Snape’s dour black robes burst out in purple cows on a neon pink background. The hat grew into a mock of a joker’s hat, bells on each drooping point. His skin became red, his hair golden blond.

Snape’s scream followed Harry and Tom back down the dungeon hallway as they fled, Harry giggling madly.

_You, Harry Potter, are perfectly evil._

_Why, thank you. That’s a real compliment coming from the Dark Lord himself!_

_You need more practice to be as evil as me, of course…_

_Then let me start now!_ Harry blew some powder in Tom’s face before streaking away, still giggling madly.

“ _HARRY POTTER!! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!_ ” Tom screamed, voice growing higher in pitch as he did so. He scowled at his chest, which was definitely bigger. “I’m going to _murder_ that brat,” he growled. “Using the sex-changing powder on me. Damn him.”

-~*~-

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theodore, smirking and trying not to look up at the Head Table.

“What’s with Snape?” Draco managed as everyone but Harry tried not to laugh at the unfortunate Potions professor.

Harry smirked up at the man. He’d spelled the hat to stay on for the next three days, and the rest of the prank was set to the hat. “The man should know by now what sort of trouble I get into when left to my own devices,” he mentioned mildly with a wink before slinking over to his seat at the Gryffindor Table, trying to ignore the death glares sent his way by Tom, who had changed into bigger robes to hide his little issue. _You don’t like it when a prank is played on you, Voldie?_

_Just you wait, Potter._

_And I don’t suppose you’re too happy about not having the antidote, either, now are you?_

_I’ll get you back when you least expect it,_ Tom threatened as Harry sat next to Hermione.

The Gryffindors didn’t bother hiding their joy at Snape’s newest make-over. Ginny sat across from Harry, shaking her head in awe. “Harry, remind me to stay on your good side?”

The Gryffindors who heard turned to gape at Harry. “That was _you_ , mate?” Ron asked in an awed whisper.

“Marcus helped some,” Harry responded flippantly.

“How long’s it lasting?” Dean asked.

“Till Tuesday evening, about dinnertime,” Harry offered with a knowing smile. “Unless he apologizes and I think he’s being totally honest. But–” emerald-green eyes glittered coldly, “–he doesn’t know that. Don’t anyone go telling him, either.”

“Harry…” Neville shook his head. “Have I told you lately that you’re my hero?”

Harry speared a noodle with his fork. “Not recently, no. I just know it instinctively.”

The group laughed as Harry chewed on the noodle innocently.

-~*~-

Harry popped into Tom’s rooms later that night as silent as he could be. In his hands was a small jar with a heart carved into the side. He slipped through the apartment and into Tom’s room, where the Dark Lord slept almost peacefully. He always slept in the nude, Harry knew, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. _I’ll have to remember to tell him that he makes a good lady._

Harry set the jar on Tom’s beside table with a note that apologized for his fun and saying that he really _did_ love Tom and, again, he was sorry for putting the man into a panic earlier while he was having tea with Salazar.

Then the boy leaned over to press a soft kiss to Tom’s lips before sweeping silently from the room and back up to Gryffindor Tower and his bed.

-~*~-

“Today, right?”

“Five minutes.” Harry nodded to Ron and watched with amusement as the Gryffindors all turned to stare intently at Snape again. The green-eyed boy had been hinting, constantly, that, when the spell ended, something that would make the hat, robe, hair, and skin seem inconsequential would happen.

Tom was chuckling at the Gryffindor Table’s attention to their Potions professor and said professor’s nervous reaction. _They’d best hope he doesn’t get so nervous that he leaves early._

_I don’t think that will be a problem._

_Oh?_

_I talked the house-elves into making sure he stayed put throughout dinner._

_You didn’t…_

_Two more minutes._

_Harry James Potter, I do believe I’ve misjudged you._

_About time you admitted that,_ Harry replied, leaning back in his chair so he could see Snape better. Tom just chuckled.

“How much longer?” Neville asked.

“Thirty.”

“Brilliant. No one blink!” Dean hissed quickly.

Then, before everyone’s eyes, the robe and hat disappeared as the colour on Snape’s hair and skin faded. The only problem was that this left Snape in only a pair of black silk slacks.

The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws burst out into laughter while the Slytherins attempted to hide smiles and giggles.

Snape attempted to stand, as if to leave, but quickly found that wasn’t possible, as a Sticking Charm was keeping him in place. His eyes sought out the Boy-Who-Lived and he impaled the teen with the deadliest glare he could manage, under the circumstances.

Harry took that chance to stand and bow, which got more applause and laughter, as, by then, the whole school knew who was behind the prank. With his hands, he silenced his audience. “Professor, the chair will let you go once you apologise for the abysmal way you have been treating me over the past six years,” he informed everyone.

Snape gritted his teeth. “I apologise for my treatment of you based on your father,” he ground out reluctantly.

Harry nodded and waved his wand. The professor’s black robe appeared on him and his chair let go. Harry sat down again amongst the silence as the Hall stared after the Potions professor while he left.

As the teacher’s door closed on the bat-like man, the Hall burst into cheers.

“Six years and you finally got an apology out of the man.” Hermione sighed. “Did you have to go about it that way, though?”

Harry cocked an eyebrow at his best friend. “How else would I have done it?”

Hermione shook her head as the students crowded around Harry to congratulate him. “I don’t know.”

Harry just grinned at the students around him.

“ORDER! ORDER!” Dumbledore shouted. The Hall silenced and everyone turned to look at him. He didn’t look too happy with Harry. “Mr. Potter, if you will come with me to my office, please?”

Harry stood and slid through the silent crowd and out the doors to follow the elder man.

-~*~-

“That was inappropriate and childish,” Dumbledore berated Harry seriously as soon as they were both seated. He hadn’t even offered Harry tea or a sherbet lemon, not that the teen would have taken them if he had.

“Professor Snape’s attitude towards me for the past six years has been inappropriate and childish. I intended to fix it before I left this school. Now, if he feels the need to glare a hole through my head, he has good reason,” Harry shot back coldly.

“Did Professor Brutùs tell you this?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “You think _everything_ that I do that’s different or that you don’t want me doing has to do with Marcus. Give me a break. I came up with this all on my own.” Which wasn’t a complete lie, since Salazar had only _mentioned_ that getting his tormentors to apologise would probably make him feel a little better.

“Harry, you’ve never been known to attack teachers in th–“

“No? What about attacking Professor Quirrell in my first year? Or Professor Snape back in third year?”

“This is very different. It’s serious.”

“Then expel me,” Harry hissed, eyes flashing. “I dare you. Kick me out. Give Snape his just desserts and all that. It’s about damn time you stopped favouring me, Professor. I’m a big boy now, and guess what?” Harry stood swiftly. “I’m tired of being Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Forgot-To-Die. I’m tired of being naïve and watching everyone around me dying. This is the real me, and you can deal with it, _just like everyone else_.” And, with that, Harry spun and stalked from the office.

Dumbledore sighed. “This was not part of my plan…”


	24. Chapter 24

Harry was not surprised to see shock and then anger on Snape's face as he entered the Potions classroom. He was also, strangely enough, not amused by it like he usually would have been. _The coot's still trying to save my arse. Would you look at that._

 _Why are you surprised?_ Tom enquired, having "heard" Harry's mental comment. _If you're kicked out, they snap your wand. If they snap your wand, you can't defeat me._

 _And, the longer I'm in here, the more power Dumbledore has over me. Yes, yes. I know._ Harry sighed and settled into his seat next to Draco, who had asked to sit together when they met in the hall.

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Draco murmured.

Harry shrugged. "Didn't feel like it. Why?"

"Half the school's going on about how you've finally been expelled."

The black-haired boy snorted. "Dumbledore won't expel me until Voldemort's fallen."

Draco sighed. "Snape doesn't look happy."

"I know. I'm not surprised, either. Anyone else would have expelled me for that little prank I pulled. Hermione told me that McGonagall wasn't too happy to learn I was still in school either."

"You should prank Dumbledore next," Theodore mumbled from in front of them as Snape took out his fury on Ron, who was whispering to Hermione.

"It's an idea," Blaise agreed, leaning back in his chair slightly to join in on the conversation.

"It would have to be the ultimate prank…" Harry murmured, scratching the back of his head. "And I'm fresh out…"

"Not much bothers Dumbledore." Blaise sighed.

"The Dark Lord does," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Talk about it later," Theodore hissed suddenly, eyes watching as Snape started towards their group. He and Blaise plopped their chairs back into their proper positions while Harry and Draco busied themselves with setting the rest of their materials up.

Snape came to a stop next to Harry and Draco's table. "Mr Malfoy, I assume you invited Potter to sit with you?"

"Yes, sir." Draco glanced up at the man while Harry pretended to ignore him. Snape, likewise, refused to look at Harry.

"Then perhaps you can attempt to keep him out of trouble," Snape suggested before stalking back up to the front of the room and writing their assignment on the board with a flick of his wand.

Harry sighed as he pulled out his beetles. "That man is always so _difficult_."

Draco, Blaise, and Theodore all sniggered.

-~*~-

"You want to play a prank on _Dumbledore_?" Tom looked at the four Slytherins and three Gryffindors suspiciously.

"Of course," Draco agreed before taking a cookie.

"It would serve him right, Marcus," Ginny pointed out, head on Theodore's shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean, Dumbledore _should_ have expelled Harry years ago, no insult, Harry." Seamus looked at Harry apologetically from his seat next to Blaise.

Harry waved it off. "No, you're right. I told him that, too."

"You're going to get yourselves into _so_ much trouble…" Tom groaned, rubbing at his eyes.

"Nonsense. _Harry's_ going to get all the credit for it. _We're_ just helping," Pansy offered.

"And we need you to help us with ideas!" Harry told the Dark Lord brightly, leaning against him.

"And to get in contact with the Dark Lord," Draco added.

"Why do you need Voldemort?" Tom frowned at the blond Slytherin.

Harry snorted. "Marcus, who's the _one person_ who gets under Dumbledore's skin more than anyone else?"

Tom blanched, then shook his head quickly. "I hope you're all joking! Voldemort doesn't do practical jokes!"

"Perhaps we could have someone dress up like Voldemort, then…" Ginny murmured thoughtfully.

"That might work…" Draco agreed, suspiciously eyeing Harry, who was obviously trying not to laugh. "Potter…"

"Sorry, sorry…" Harry laughed. "It's just, I don't think old Voldie's gonna go for _that_ , either!"

Blaise glanced over at Tom, who looked horrified, and cocked an eyebrow at Harry. "I get the sudden feeling that there's more to all of this than we're being led to believe…"

"All what?" Ginny asked sweetly.

Draco's eyes widened. "…I don't think we need to plan for the joke that's been under our noses this whole time…"

Harry started laughing madly while Tom groaned. "Leave it to the Slytherins…"

"You think…?" Pansy glanced between the three Slytherin boys and Tom, eyes widening. "My Lord?"

"I told you so!" Harry called brightly. "Told you they'd figure it out by Christmas!

"Shut it," Tom growled at the Boy-Who-Lived before giving the Slytherins and a slack-jawed Seamus annoyed looks. "Keep it to yourselves."

"Oh, the irony…" Theodore sniggered. "The Dark Lord teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"That explains why he's always so annoyed when Harry says Voldie…" Seamus realised before laughing himself.

"What's that look for?" Harry made a face at the Dark Lord next to him, who was glaring at him. "I didn't give them any hints, Tom."

Tom sighed. "No, I don't suppose you did."

"Tom?" Draco enquired while everyone else calmed down.

"His real name," Ginny clarified, "is Tom Riddle. We tend to call him Tom when we can, instead of Voldemort, you know."

"Understandable." Theodore nodded.

"Wait, what do you _mean_ you don't do practical jokes?" Seamus asked the Dark Lord suddenly. "Harry said you helped with the one on Snape!"

"Not by choice," Tom growled, once again glaring at Harry, who smirked.

"Perhaps not, but you _did_ buy pranks from Fred and George over the summer," Harry shot back. This got another round of laughter from their audience while Tom scowled.

There was a knock on the door and everyone fell silent. The knock came again.

"Switch places," Tom ordered, getting up to answer the door. Harry and Seamus moved to sit on either side of Ginny while Theodore sat next to Blaise. The Slytherins all made themselves look more proper while the Gryffindors messed themselves up, Ginny leaning on Harry like she'd been leaning on Theodore only moments before. Tom nodded and opened the door. "Severus. This _is_ a surprise."

Snape glanced into the room and was met with two obviously curious faces, four faces that were trying to look like they weren't curious, and the back of one head, the owner of which seemed to be pretending he didn't exist. "If I'd known you were amusing the students, I'd have waited for later to come by," he told the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Oh, I believe they were planning on leaving rather soon," Tom responded, giving the students a look which quite clearly said they should be leaving.

"But I'm not done with my tea," Harry replied as the Slytherins, Seamus, and Ginny stood to go.

"Harry…" Ginny frowned at the teen, who cocked an eyebrow up at her.

"You can take the tea with you," Tom offered. _Harry, please._

Snape pursed his lips at the Gryffindor. "Potter can stay," he growled, glaring holes through the boy.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake…" Tom rubbed at his eyes. "Severus, please, come in. Harry, your tea had best remain in your cup unless you're drinking it; everyone else, I'll see you tomorrow." He sighed, stepping back to let Snape in and the group of students out.

Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned down to whisper into Harry's ear. "Troublemaker. You're wearing the poor man thin. Please behave?"

"Of course." Harry smiled. "Tell Ron not to wait up to yell at me for ignoring him today, will you?"

"Right, right…" Ginny shook her head and followed everyone else out. "Good night, Marcus."

"Good night, Miss Weasley," Tom responded before closing the door. "Please have a seat, Severus. Would you like some tea?"

"Dumbledore," Harry coughed, earning him a glare from Tom.

Snape cocked an eyebrow at the boy, who was smiling innocently at his teal-eyed professor, secretly amused. "Making fun of the Headmaster, Potter?" he enquired in an even voice.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault Marcus sounds like him when he offers people tea," Harry retorted.

A slight smile tugged at Snape's lips as he sat. "Indeed?"

"Good Merlin, I do believe you two are _joking_ with one another. Has the sun risen in the west? Has Hell frozen over?" Tom mock gasped, sitting himself.

"Trust a Death Eater to use a Muggle cliché." Harry snorted, shaking his head.

"Hell is not just a Muggle concept, Mr. Potter," Snape pointed out.

"How many pureblooded wizards are there that mention that in everyday speech?" Harry shot back.

Snape shook his head. The teen had him there.

"Hell and tea aside... You needed something, Severus?" Tom cut in.

"Well, part of the reason I came here was to find Mr Potter and give him a proper apology."

"Hell _has_ frozen over," Harry whispered, awed.

"What made you think he was here?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"The knowledge that Mr Potter and Miss Weasley's relationship is nothing more than that of friends," Snape responded evenly. "Whereas you and Mr Potter are too close to be normal friends."

Tom shot Harry a look. _I_ told _you to tone it down!_

 _Oops._ Harry smiled apologetically. Then something occurred to him and he turned to look at Snape. "Please tell me you didn't tell Dumbledore," he whispered. Tom's eyes widened and he, too, look at the spy.

Snape cocked an eyebrow at the young man. "I haven't told Professor Dumbledore anything concerning the two of you since Hallowe’en."

"Why not?" Tom enquired curiously as Harry slipped into the seat next to him. The Dark Lord allowed Harry to cuddle against his side as he watched the Death Eater.

"You said our Lord doesn't know about my spying because of Mr Potter?" Snape asked instead.

"Harry asked me not to tell." Tom nodded, tightening his arm around the young man.

Snape turned his gaze on Harry, bottomless black eyes curious. Harry shrugged in response to the unasked question. "I haven't hated you for years now, Professor. I respect your work, even more so now, and I won't let another person be killed that didn't deserve it while I might have a chance at stopping it." His voice was soft and honest, surprising the Potions Master.

"I've underestimated you," Snape admitted before glancing back up at Tom. "I don't like this game Dumbledore's playing and I don't like being controlled."

Tom cocked an eyebrow at Snape. "Voldemort controls his troops too, as you well know."

"But he doesn't play games," Harry murmured. "Not with his followers, at least. I mean, yes, he'll use the Cruciatus Curse on them if he's not happy, but he doesn't move them around like chess pieces, sending one out to die to let him move in some back way so he can either get closer to his enemy or stay alive one day longer. He tends to do the work himself, if only because he trusts no one." The teen glanced up into shocked black orbs. "Right?"

Snape looked up at his co-worker. "What have you been teaching him? He sounds like a Slytherin."

Harry scowled while Tom chuckled. "Harry has the mind of both a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. He'll do stupid stuff on the spur of the moment, but, if he thinks things through, he's really quite devious."

Snape shifted his gaze back to Harry, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I'd noticed," he said dryly.

Harry smirked. "You weren't the only one pranked, if it makes you feel any better."

"Oh?"

"Marcus enjoyed dinner as a woman," Harry agreed, then squealed as said man's fingers found a very ticklish spot in Harry's side. Snape shook his head, hiding another amused smile as the teen attempted to escape his teacher. "Mercy! Mercy! Ahh!! Not there!!" Harry called, giggling helplessly.

"I don't show mercy to Gryffindors," Tom shot back, grinning.

 _We have an audience!_ Harry managed mentally.

 _Oh, very well._ Tom stopped the tickling and settled back against the couch while Harry tried regaining his breath.

"Prat," Harry gasped.

"Thank you." Tom smiled before looking back at Snape. "If you suddenly stop spying for Dumbledore, he'll know something is up."

"I haven't had much to report lately anyway," Snape pointed out.

"No, I suppose not." Tom scratched the back of his head. "Our Lord has been wary about your trustworthiness since he returned, as I'm sure you're aware. It's the main reason he told me to try for the job here when the Weasley twins suggested it."

Snape nodded. That's what he'd thought.

"Perhaps…" Tom glanced up at Snape with a slight frown. "A test?"

"A test?" Snape asked, scowling.

"Yes…" Tom hummed. "To make sure."

"Marcus, just spit it out," Harry ordered.

Tom smiled at the teen briefly before turning his gaze back to Snape. "Do you have any information that you haven't yet told our Lord?"

"Nothing that I can actually help him with," Snape admitted, glancing at Harry.

"Headquarters." Harry nodded.

Tom scowled. "What about your headquarters?"

"Dumbledore's the Secret Keeper," Snape explained.

Tom sighed. "That wouldn't be something you could tell and have it be useful," he agreed sadly, obviously wishing that weren't so.

Harry pinched Tom. "Oh, stop, you."

The Dark Lord rubbed his arm, absently staring at Snape. "There's supposed to be a raid tomorrow, in Bristol. It's planned for about six."

_But, I thought it was planned for five-thirty…_

_Hush. It's a test. I want to see if we're stopped._

_Oh…_

"I…see…" Snape was watching the other two wizards emotionlessly. "If that is all, I should be going, as should Mr Potter."

 _I think he wants to talk to you away from me, love,_ Tom told the teen in amusement.

 _Big surprise,_ Harry shot back dryly before standing. "I _am_ getting tired."

"Says he who slept in this morning," Tom retorted, rising to hug Harry. "Sleep well, you brat."

"Not with Ron's snoring, I won't. Sure I can't move in with you?"

"I probably snore even louder than Mr Weasley."

" _No_ one can snore louder than Ron." Harry grinned, tipping the Dark Lord a wink. "See you in class tomorrow."

Tom snorted and walked Harry over to the door, where Snape was awaiting them. "I'm sure I'll see you at breakfast, Severus," he said lightly to the Potions Master as he ruffled Harry's hair. Then he shooed them out the door and closed it.

"I'm assuming you wanted to talk to me, Professor?" Harry enquired, glancing up at the man.

"Yes. I'll walk you to your common room," Snape agreed. Harry nodded and they started off before Snape asked his question. "Has he done anything to you?"

"You mean taken advantage of me?" Harry rolled his eyes. "No. I don't think he'd get away with it if he tried. I'm sure I know about as many hexes as you do by now."

"I doubt that."

"Well, I'm not planning on trying to find out any time soon." Harry shrugged. "No, Marcus is the perfect gentleman. For a Death Eater, I mean."

Snape shook his head. "What about your, shall we say, station in the war?"

"I don't think he can change me being the Boy-Who-Bloody-Well-Wouldn't-Die, Professor. Not even Voldie can change that," the teen responded seriously.

Snape glanced over at the boy with surprise. "Really?"

Harry made a face. "Professor Snape, I never asked to be a part of this war. I never wanted fame or fortune or what-have-you. I'd rather be Neville Longbottom than Harry Potter most of the time, quite honestly."

"Understandable," Snape agreed, surprising Harry. "What about your views?"

"I never picked a side in this war, not really. I fight to stay alive, and protect those who have protected and befriended me. It's how I live. I've seen the bad of both the Muggle world and the wizarding world. I've seen the good, too. I've got to tell you, we're all human in the end. I disagree with Voldie's views on purebloods, but, like you, I dislike Dumbledore's manipulations." Harry stopped as the Fat Lady's portrait came into sight and glanced up into surprised black orbs.

"If given the chance to join Voldemort and stay with Marcus, I can't say I won't take it. But, if that course of action leads to death like we've seen since his return, and before his so-called death, I may stay with Dumbledore." The teen shrugged. "The future is yet unsure. We shall see." Then he turned to the Fat Lady. "Golden. Good night, Professor Snape."

Snape turned and returned to his dungeons to think over their conversation.


	25. Chapter 25

"Harry?"

The black-haired young man turned to look at the two he'd once considered his best friends. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could talk to you," Hermione murmured, nudging her head towards the boy's dorm.

Harry shrugged, not seeing why not. Neville and Dean had gone home for Christmas holidays and, Seamus was in the village with Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Ginny, and Theodore; Harry hadn't gone only because he'd had no shopping left to do, except for one, and he doubted he'd find anything in Hogsmeade for Tom.

"Perfect." Hermione gripped one arm and half-dragged the green-eyed Gryffindor up to his dorm room, Ron following sulkily. He'd never quite got over Harry and Ginny's "relationship", and the two were constantly shoving it in his face.

Harry sat on his bed as Ron closed the door tightly behind them and threw up Silencing Charms.

Hermione smiled at Harry nervously as Ron came to stand next to her. "We have…news for you…"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at his friends. "You got back together and now you want to get married," he said bluntly.

Hermione reddened while Ron settled for a cold glare, which led Harry to believe that Hermione had put a Silencing Charm on the red-head. "Well, it's not that simple…" the bushy-haired young woman mumbled.

"Pity."

Ron's glare intensified. "Well, you remember how Ron took me out to Hogsmeade for my birthday?"

"Vaguely…" Harry nodded. He hadn't been able to go because of a detention with Snape, and the whole House had thrown the Head Girl a party the following weekend, anyway.

"Well, we sort of got drunk…" Hermione's voice died as she flamed again.

Harry froze, recognition dawning. His eyes swung to Ron as he stood slowly. "Herm, what happened?"

"Well, things got a little out of hand and…andnowI'mpregnant."

Emerald-green eyes narrowed dangerously at the red-head. "He of the great virtues, he who goes to great lengths to make sure I don't even _consider_ sex with his darling sister, got his ex-girlfriend pregnant on her birthday?" Harry's voice was soft and deadly.

Ron paled and hid behind Hermione.

"Now, Harry, it's not that bad…"

Harry glanced up to his friend, eyes softening slightly. "Herm, I love you dearly, but I'd suggest you just let me have a go at Ronniekins."

Hermione paused. "No hexing."

The wizard pressed his lips together darkly. "No permanent, life-threatening, or inappropriately embarrassing hexing, especially any such hexes that might give away my motivation," he countered.

Hermione sighed and moved aside with a nod, leaving Ron bare to Harry's deadly glare. "Ronald, dearest, what have you to say for yourself? _Finite Incantantum,_ " Harry asked in a sweet voice.

"Help?" Ron squeaked.

Harry's eyes flashed. " _ **RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! HAVE YOU NO BRAINS?! NO COMMON SENSE?! DOES ANYTHING DENT THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS?! ANYTHING?!?! AFTER ALL THOSE TIMES YOU WENT AFTER ME ABOUT GINNY YOU GO AND KNOCK UP HERMIONE OF ALL THE BLOODY FUCKING GIRLS IN HOGWARTS!! I SHOULD MURDER YOU!!!**_"

Harry watched, triumphantly, as Ron was reduced to a mess of whimpers on the floor of the dorm. Hermione looked impressed. Harry hadn't had a good, long yell in a while, not even with Salazar, and he revelled in the feeling as he leaned down to Ron's level, wand between the red-head's eyes. His voice, when he spoke again, was soft as a whisper, but no less scary then his shouting.

"Let us get this straight, Weasley. If I hear of you bothering Herm with this idiotic crush of yours again after you went and got her pregnant, what I'm about to do to you will look like a walk in the gardens on a moonlit night."

Ron nodded numbly and Harry's smile chilled even more.

-~*~-

Tom smiled across the table at Severus Snape. "You've found it, then?"

"It was _not_ easy, Marcus." Severus scowled and handed over a slip of paper with an address written on it. "Now, please tell me why you want Mr. Potter's address so badly."

"I have some things to…discuss…with Harry's relatives." The Dark Lord slipped the address into a pocket.

"Really?" Severus' tone was spiked with disbelief.

"Yes…" The older man's eyes were cold and accompanied by a smirk.

"What have you got planned, Marcus?" Severus growled, tired of the man's game.

Tom shrugged, face suddenly closed. "You really believe Harry lives a privileged life with his family, don't you?" Curiosity laced his words.

Severus' face twisted horribly. "Of course he does." The man sneered. "The bloody Boy-Who-Liv–"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Tom shook his head. "Severus, you know Harry too well by now to start in with old prejudices."

Severus scowled, but had to admit that the Death Eater across from him had a point; over the past two and a half weeks he'd come to know the Potter-brat better, he'd found himself not faced with the big-headed, loud, stupid, arrogant Gryffindor boy that had been so like his father, but a quiet, brilliant, polite, almost Slytherin-like young man. In fact, the young Miss Weasley had also showed a Slytherin side of herself that had shocked the Potions Master into silence more than once.

"Your father was abusive, as I recall? He hated you and your mother?" the Defence professor asked, voice surprisingly soft.

Severus nodded numbly. "He drank a lot," was his murmured reply.

"You and Harry aren't that different, but his uncle doesn't drink, and you didn't have a bully as a cousin." The man's teal eyes were chilled.

Severus pursed his lips. "It that so?"

The elder man stood slowly, suddenly looking old and weary, a sight Severus had never seen before from him. "Severus, we are Slytherins, and I've told you before that Harry is nearly one himself. A mask is a simple thing for us to make. A mask that covers ourselves and throws forward someone else. Harry has a name to live up to. That young man learned he was to save the world and then faced death, alone, at _eleven_." Teal eyes flashed angrily; not, Severus noted, at him, but at the speaker himself.

"But, you know this." A sad smile. "Everyone does, now. The Boy-Who-Lived. He hates that name. Hates himself." The elder wizard glanced down at the man in the room with him. "Harry doesn't exact revenge, he just lets everything be. I plan on showing that bastard _cousin_ of his why I am a Death Eater and not a Muggle-lover." His voice was deadly, causing a shiver to slide through the Potions Master. "I plan on making the Dursleys wish they'd never even _glared_ at Harry Potter."

As Severus met the man's eyes, he found himself staring, not at teal, but _scarlet_ eyes and held back a cry. _Good Merlin…_ His mind froze as he realized exactly how screwed the Light was.

"You're gaping, Severus." Tom sounded amused, fury gone in the blink of an eye. Severus recalled, suddenly, why this man was thought insane.

The Potions Master bowed his head. "My Lord, no one in their right mind would even think you a Muggle-lover," he murmured.

The Dark Lord slipped around the table that had been between himself and Severus and forced the man's head up with a finger under his chin, teal eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do not make my trust in your change in sides false, Severus Snape. You _will_ live to regret it, though not for long."

"My Lord, forgive me, but I am no fool. I can see when the Light has lost clearly. My alliances lie with you."

Tom nodded once, sharply, before letting the younger man go and returning swiftly to his chair, an air of calm about him again. "A wise choice."

Severus paused before deciding to test his luck. "My Lord, you are aware that Pot–Harry doesn't want a lot of death?"

The Dark Lord sighed, closing his eyes. "Quite."

"And?"

Humour coloured the teal eyes as Tom opened them to gaze at his follower. "Are you concerned for Harry's mind-set, Severus? This is a surprise."

Severus pursed his lips. "He is my student, my Lord. While he still lives in my school, I am duty-bound to watch over him."

"Humph. A first time for everything, I suppose. As for what I plan on doing about Harry's request against mindless killings, I plan on accommodating him as I can. If Dumbledore feels the need to push this, Harry will have to put his feelings about death aside if he plans on seeing the end of this."

Severus sighed, nodding. He doubted Dumbledore would give up with so many people still backing him. An idea came to him. "My Lord, I know you already have some of the Gryffindors under your wing, would it not be beneficial to gather more of them as well as those from other Houses? Especially their parents."

"There have been problems with that." The Dark Lord's eyes glimmered with dark humour. "Like other teachers showing little or no trust in me."

"I'll see what I can do," Severus murmured.

"Perfect."

-~*~-

"You're never going to actually get a handle on your temper, are you, Harry?" Hermione wondered with humour as Harry closed the door on the large tomato that sat in the centre of the boy's dorm.

"Nah. Gives you far too much amusement for me to do such a thing so suddenly." Harry grinned.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I've definitely missed having you around!"

Harry realized, numbly, that Hermione wasn't alone in those feelings. "Yeah. I've missed you too." He swallowed with difficulty.

Hermione slid an arm around his shoulders and let it hang there. "Walk me to the Infirmary?"

Harry looked at her sharply. "You okay?"

The girl's smile was reassuring. "Yes. Madam Pomfrey just wants me to check in constantly so she knows if I _do_ start having problems."

Harry nodded. "Sure thing." He slid an arm around her waist protectively. "And let's just hope Ginny doesn't see us," he added with a wink, starting off down the stairs with her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two aren't together, and you know it. Ginny's dating that hot, brown-haired Slytherin."

Harry laughed. "You, Hermione Granger, are _far_ too quick for me!"

"No, not really. I just saw them kissing good night one time while you watched on with a happy smile. I almost thought you three were in it together, but I figured it out later…" The young woman silenced suddenly.

Harry glanced around as they stepped out into the hall. "What?"

Hermione gave Harry a withering look. "Which reminds me, what are you doing dating Professor Brutùs, anyway?"

Harry paled. "Oh, yeah, that…"

"Yes, Harry. That."

"You can't tell anyone! He'll get into trouble!" Harry immediately begged.

Hermione sighed. "Do you see Dumbledore kicking him out of the school yet? I'm not going to tell a damned person that you fancy a teacher."

"Thanks, Herm."

"However!"

"Shit…"

Hermione smiled fondly at the young man still holding her almost protectively. "I was wondering, why don't any of the other professors trust him?"

Harry sighed. "You're going to freak out, I just know it."

"Harry, by now, nothing you tell me would have a _chance_ at freaking me out."

Harry grinned briefly before his gaze turned serious and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, not stopping their steady pace to the Hospital Wing. "He's a Death Eater. A very _favoured_ Death Eater."

Hermione hummed. "That explains the Slytherins suddenly being so friendly with you."

Harry nodded, relieved that she hadn't blown up in his face. _Of course,_ he reminded himself, _Herm's not the type of person to blow up; she reasons everything through first._

"Did he get Voldemort to leave you alone, then?" Hermione enquired.

 _Leave it to Herm to always know the right questions._ Harry winced mentally. "It's complicated."

Hermione forced them to stop in the middle of the hall and pulled away so she could look directly at Harry, drawing up a Silencing Charm as she did so. Once the spell was secure, Hermione asked, voice mild, "Harry, did you swear yourself to _Voldemort_?"

"No," Harry answered honestly. "But I'm no longer sure of Dumbledore, either."

" _Harry…_ " Exasperation.

"Hermione, wait. Give me a chance to explain, okay?" Harry begged. Hermione paused to think for a brief moment before nodding for him to continue. "I don't want a war, and I don't want pointless deaths; you know this. But the longer we fight, the more the deaths there will be. I want peace. _Everyone_ wants peace, even Voldemort. I'm tired of playing this long game of chess with Dumbledore. If I have to switch my colours to get my peace, so be it."

"You'd side with a man who wants you _dead_?!" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"He doesn't. Not anymore. We came to a…a truce, of sorts, over the summer. Ginny forced me to admit I fancied Marcus and Marcus to admit he fancied me. Voldemort didn't want to lose his top man and _had_ to make a few deals."

"That's lovely for _you_ , Harry." Hermione's voice was chilled.

Harry scowled suddenly. "Hermione Granger, if you think for one _damned_ second that I'd just stand back and let Voldemort kill every Muggle or Muggle-born in sight, we'll have to ask Madam Pomfrey to check out your head as well. Did I not just say I wanted no pointless killings? Voldemort's well-aware of just how far I'll let him go before I start fighting back."

"Harry, just who _is_ Marcus Brutùs?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Harry clamped his mouth shut and glared at her.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened and she let out a little gasp, paling quickly.

Harry swung around and came face-to-face with a furious Tom Riddle. The Silencing Charm flickered and died out as Hermione grasped at Harry's shoulder for support. Harry set his hand over hers and gave the scarlet-eyed Dark Lord a dirty look. "Stop scaring her."

" 'Stop scaring her'," Tom mocked angrily.

"Tom." Harry's voice came out as a low growl.

The Dark Lord froze and met green eyes evenly. _You were_ panicking, _Harry!_

"I didn't need your help!" the boy shot back, angry. "I can take care of myself!" He glanced back at Hermione, who was shaking, and forced himself to calm down. "Come on. Before you faint."

"I just need to sit…" she murmured, eyes still on the Dark Lord.

"Ignore Tom. He's just being overly protective," Harry said coldly, forcing her to turn and start walking towards the Hospital Wing again, letting her lean on him.

Tom scowled and followed the two seventh years at a slight distance, knowing Harry sensed him and just ignored him. He gently probed at Harry's mind. _What's wrong with her?_

A tired sigh came from the male Gryffindor. _Ron got her pregnant a few months ago._

_This would be the same Ron who bothers you and Gin constantly about not having sex? Who puts you down at every chance? Who is supposed to be your best friend? That Ron?_

_That would be the one, yes._

_Great Merlin. If I hadn't promised Gin I wouldn't murder her family, I'd strangle the child._

Harry gave a humourless laugh.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered softly.

"You okay?"

"Yes." She paused. "Were you two just talking?"

"Hm? Yes. He was commenting that he'd kill Ron if he hadn't promised Ginny he wouldn't."

"Ginny's in on all of this…?"

"Crafty little brat, that child is," Tom agreed, falling in to step with them on Harry's other side. Hermione let out a startled cry and shrunk back against Harry, but continued walking, if only because she had to.

"I won't hurt you, Granger. Harry won't let me."

"Not a chance. Herm's family," Harry retorted.

"For a kid who doesn't want the only family that he has alive, you sure have a large family," the Dark Lord snorted, eyes forward.

"So says the orphan with his family of Death Eaters," Harry muttered so only Hermione could hear.

The young woman giggled and glanced up at the man walking with them. His eyes were teal again, his hair a soft shade of brown. His skin was light, but not deathly pale, as Harry had described that of the Riddle of the diary from their second year. His build was tall and slim, muscles rippling beneath softly billowing robes. She'd never really looked at him before, hadn't had a reason to. He _did_ look rather good, and not like a man in his early seventies.

Teal eyes sought out the brown he felt staring at him and Hermione looked away, blushing slightly. Harry rolled his eyes at the two.

"Here." Tom held the door to the Infirmary open for the two.

"Miss Granger! Mr Potter! What happened?" Madam Pomfrey cried, hurrying over.

"Marcus gave Herm a bit of a scare while we were on our way here for her usual check-up," Harry explained, helping the tired Hermione to a bed.

Madam Pomfrey scowled at the professor as she took note of him. "A bit more caution, Professor Brutùs. I thought only Professor Snape snuck up on students to give them heart attacks."

Tom dropped his gaze to the floor and looked properly sorry, a sight which got a giggle from Hermione and a grin from Harry.

"He's human, just like you and me," Harry murmured into Hermione's ear.

Hermione nodded. _This is such a strange situation…_

"Very well." Madam Pomfrey returned her attention to Hermione. "Normally Mr Weasley brings you down…" she realised.

"Ron's currently a little busy," Harry growled, anger blazing in his eyes. He felt an answering fury from the Dark Lord, but Tom's expression was far better controlled.

"Busy?" Madam Pomfrey responded disbelievingly. "What did you do, hang him up naked in the Great Hall?"

"Perhaps next week," Harry responded evenly. "Today, he is learning _exactly_ what it means to be 'red as a tomato'."

"A very _deaf_ tomato. Harry yelled his ears off," Hermione finished brightly, a gleam of mischief in her eyes as she glanced over at her friend. "Will you _really_ hang him up naked in the Great Hall?"

Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore will have fits. Again."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, expression tight. She sided with the large faction of Hogwarts that believed Harry should have been expelled after the prank he'd played on the Potions professor. Since then, he'd got back at a few other students he'd had bones to pick with, none as serious as the one on the professor, but each probably deserving of expulsion and earning nothing more than a lecture from Dumbledore, which Harry tuned out, no longer bothering to argue with the old man.

"The day Albus Dumbledore takes one of your pranks silently is the day I'll eat a sherbet lemon," Tom growled.

"Marcus, the day that man expels me, I'll dance on the roof of the school _naked_ ," Harry shot back.

"I'm sure I can set something up."

"Doesn't play practical jokes my foot."

Hermione giggled while Madam Pomfrey sighed. "You two…"

"Who said it was practical?" Tom inquired of his student while Hermione leaned over, laughing.

" _Im_ practical isn't allowed in the school, Marcus."

"You really think he'd fire me for something as inconsequential as that?"

"I'd have to say yes."

"Even if it means hiring the Weasley twins to take my place?"

"I think he'd only stop short of Voldie, really."

This, of course, had Hermione laughing helplessly, Madam Pomfrey glaring at them for making her job more difficult, and Tom chuckling.

" _Voldemort_ , teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts? I can't see it."

"Oh, I can." Harry pretended he had a wand and turned to Marcus, setting his face into an ugly mask of fury. "That answer is wrong! _Crucio!_ "

Tom mocked flailing in pain.

"Out! Both of you!" Pomfrey ordered, trying not to smile. Hermione was howling with helpless laughter, clutching her sides tightly as the nurse forced them from the ward.

_Did it work?_

_Did what work?_ Harry glanced up at Tom as they leaned against the wall outside the Infirmary.

_Getting her to trust me?_

_You're corrupting more Gryffindors on purpose,_ Harry stated blandly.

_And you don't mind._

_Never said I did._

There was a long pause as they both thought their own thoughts.

_Should I tell Severus to take everything out on Weasley and to take it easy on Granger?_

_Please._

_Of course._

_What were you up to earlier?_

_Talking to Severus._

_About?_

_Nothing much._

_Tom._

_Although, I lost my temper…_

_Please tell me you didn't cast an Unforgivable in the school…_

_No, I didn't. Severus knows who I really am, though._

_I should have bet you money for that._

_What? Guessing how long it would take for others to figure it out?_

_Duh._

_Well, it's easier for the people who have to deal with me constantly._

_It's even easier when you lose your grip on that glamour and your red eyes show through._

_It's not **my** fault no one else has red eyes._

_Tom, love, no one else **wants** eyes like yours. They're creepy._

_You don't seem to mind them._ Tom's voice was amused as he glanced over the Gryffindor next to him hungrily.

_Stop._

_Sorry._ Teal eyes fell on the stone wall before them once again. _I didn't mean to make you angry at me, earlier. I just… I worry._

 _Especially when Gin's not around to save me,_ Harry responded, amused.

 _Especially then, yes._ Tom paused briefly before continuing. _You're fine when you're angry; it's when you get scared or worried that you start to panic. When you start to panic, you have that possibility of relapsing._

Harry glanced up at the stony face in surprise. _You sound like you know._

_I do._

Harry recalled, suddenly, that Tom had attended a Muggle orphanage. During the second World War. He suppressed a shudder and slid closer to Tom.

A comforting hand slid around Harry's shoulders and hugged him close. _I'm going to protect you. I swear it._

_And my friends?_

_Of course._

_Even my Muggleborn friends?_

Tom didn't miss a beat. _Every single last one, no matter their blood purity or skin colours or what-have-you._

Harry couldn't help but believe him.


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm officially confused," Ginny announced, stopping in the doorway to stare at the people already in Tom's rooms.

Harry waved from where he sat in Tom's lap, much to the Dark Lord's annoyance. "Come in! Be polite to Herm, too!"

"Polite, Harry?" Draco enquired, giving the brown-haired young woman a glare, which she returned.

Harry groaned and hid his face in his hands. "I'm surrounded by idiots. Tom, help."

Ginny was the first to catch the slip. "Wait!" Her eyes wide, she looked between her fellow female Gryffindor and the young man in Tom's lap. "She knows and Dumbledore hasn't killed us all yet?"

"Did Harry not tell you all to be polite?" Tom enquired mildly. "I don't believe it is polite to stare, especially with one's mouths hanging open."

There was the sound of many mouths snapping shut and the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors sat in their own chairs or couches, staying away from Hermione.

Harry gave Hermione a pleading look. The girl rolled her eyes but nodded her head.

"You'll be nice to Herm or I'll prank you all," Harry informed his friends with mock seriousness.

Blaise pretended to look properly horrified. "Why _ever_ would you do that?!"

"Because it's not polite to attack a pregnant woman," came Tom's mild reply as he glanced around Harry.

"Pregnant?!" All eyes turned to Hermione, who blushed deeply and ducked her head, mentally making a list of horrible things to do to the Dark Lord for dropping the bomb so.

"Even if she is a Muggleborn..." Tom added almost thoughtfully. The following shout let everyone know that Harry had punished him for the comment, probably with his elbow in the man's gut.

"Hermione, how?" Ginny asked the older girl softly, eyes worried.

Hermione glanced over at Harry pleadingly and the green-eyed young man brought the attention back to himself, saying, "It was Ron. When he took her out for her birthday, he got her drunk." Emerald-green eyes burned fiercely as the teen spoke.

"I'm going to give Ron a piece of my mind," Seamus declared, standing despite Blaise's protests.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said coolly. "Harry turned him into a tomato a couple of hours ago."

The group of students turned to stare at Harry in awe, Draco smiling widely. "Weasel the Tomato. Has a certain ring to it."

"Right." Attention returned to Harry. "Draco, make sure the rest of your House knows that Hermione's under my protection when they return. Make sure the word is spread to your Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well?"

"Yes, Mum," Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

"Is being under your protection something special?" Hermione enquired of her friend.

"I ordered my followers to have their children listen to and behave around Harry," Tom answered for the teen in his lap.

"It's not like Harry's pranking isn't scary enough," Theodore pointed out wisely.

"No one wants to be on his bad side," Pansy agreed.

"Don't I feel special?" The black-haired Gryffindor sneered.

"Harry, love, you're extremely special." Tom snorted, hugging the teen to his chest. Harry smiled among the cat-calls of the Slytherins, Ginny, and Seamus. Hermione smiled, amused by their antics.

 _This is a very different group than how I expected them to be,_ she admitted to herself.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Do you know how annoying this is?" Ginny complained as the group shuffled around, much to Hermione's surprise.

"There's got to be a spell that will figure out who's outside before we move," Harry had to agree, sitting between Hermione and Ginny on the couch. Seamus stuck his tongue out at his Gryffindor friends and cuddled closer to Blaise; the two boys had come out to the school the day before the students all went home for Christmas, so it didn't matter if they sat together.

"I hate you two," Theodore informed them as he sat next to Blaise.

"Why did you all do that?" Hermione enquired while Tom made his way, slowly, to the door, ignoring the incessant knocking.

"Appearances. We don't know who's at the door. If it's, say, Dumbledore, we're screwed if we're just sitting like we were," Harry explained softly as Tom reached the door.

"Silence," the Dark Lord ordered before opening the door.

Severus Snape pushed past him and into the room, skin paler than usual. Tom slammed the door closed, automatically setting the wards while Harry vaulted the couch to get the Potions professor some calming tea. The other students all watched, shocked.

"Start talking," Tom ordered once Harry had handed over the tea.

"Dumbledore's ordered some aurors to come and search your rooms," Severus explained. "I think he's trying to get rid of you as best he can."

"He suspects something?" Harry enquired, curious. The other students watched on silently, Hermione with eyes wide in shock.

"He noticed some missing information," Severus replied, looking to Tom meaningfully.

The Dark Lord's gaze darkened. "Damn him." His eyes swung over the watching students. "I'm going to suggest you all clear out. Harry, take those books of yours with you. Ask Slytherin to watch them, if you must."

"Right." The young man slid into Tom's bedroom to grab all of the illegal stuff he'd told the Dark Lord to watch for him. It was in a trunk, which he miniaturized and stuffed into a pocket before going back out into the living room. "Done."

Tom's eyes swept over the group of students, who looked ready to leave, and then at Severus. "Severus, you'll want to clear out as well. If he thinks you warned me..."

"Right." The Potions Master stood with a weary sigh, beetle-like eyes catching on Hermione's form and frowning.

"Professor?" Harry asked smoothly, making the attention return to him. "Perhaps you could help me with that potion we were working on in class last time?"

The Slytherins caught on quickly. "Harry wasn't the only one having trouble," Draco said softly. "I think we could all use some help."

"And I wouldn't be such a bad thing for Ginny to get ahead," Hermione murmured, picking up on their trick.

"Indeed?" Severus nodded and motioned towards the door.

As the group filed out, Harry gave Tom a quick hug. **: Careful, Tom. Dumbledore's crafty,:** he hissed in warning, making the Dark Lord smile.

"You be careful," Tom responded before pushing him from the room. _Take them the back way._

 _Love you too._ Harry laughed mentally as he motioned for the group to follow him behind a tapestry.

"Nobody knows this school like our Harry," Draco murmured appreciatively.

"I do believe you'll have to fight Professor Brutús before you can claim Mr Potter as yours, Mr Malfoy, even in part," Severus pointed out.

"Don’t you hate it when he's right?" Harry teased the blond as they came out near Severus' office in the dungeons.

"Sod off, Potter," Draco shot back. The students all laughed while Severus opened his office for them and motioned them all inside.

"Might I ask why Miss Granger has joined your little party?" the Potions Master asked, closing the door behind him.

Harry glanced at Hermione for permission to tell the professor her secret, but the teen just shrugged helplessly. Harry scowled at her before turning back to Severus. "It appears that Ron got her pregnant a while back. I blew up at Ron, turned him into a tomato, then helped Hermione down to the infirmary for her daily check-up. On the way down, we got into a discussion about Tom and he kinda of showed up to check why I was angry." The teen shrugged helplessly.

"That's the _second_ time you've slipped!" Ginny shouted, annoyed.

Harry blinked a few times while the other students bit back their laughter and Severus tried not to smile. "Uhm, Gin, I normally know what I'm doing. Herm already knew, so you should be assuming that Snape _also_ already knows, should you not?"

"Harry, Professor Snape didn't know last time we were all around," Theodore pointed out reasonably.

"Hey, not my fault you’re all behind on the times."

"You're _asking_ to be hexed," Ginny growled.

"The best prank is the one you least expect," Harry retorted.

Severus rolled his eyes at the two. "That's all lovely. However, I have a stack of papers to be graded. You can either help me, or suffer through the Headmaster."

"Well, _I'm_ helping," Draco volunteered immediately.

"Me too," Theodore agreed as Blaise and Pansy both nodded.

Hermione sighed. "If you'll let me, Professor..."

Severus waved his hand at the stack of papers and they landed in piles on various desks. "Go on, then." The five got to work as he turned back to Harry, Ginny, and Seamus. "And you three?"

"Seam can help me," Blaise ordered his boyfriend. Seamus walked over to him with a sigh of relief.

Severus turned back to the other two. "Well?"

"Sir, I _do_ need help with a few of the potions from class..." Ginny mumbled.

Harry frowned at the Potions Master. "Help her," he suggested. "Tom and I agree that you need to be more polite towards those in our little group. Give the other students ample reason to rethink Dumbledore's side and the such. Take things out on Ron, especially."

Severus scowled. "Who needs Dumbledore? We have _you_."

"Oh, do you think I'm manipulating things again?" Harry responded teasingly. He and Severus had built a strange sort of friendship that was mostly supported by light barbs and insults. However, Harry had found that Severus would listen to him, and, even more, often agreed with him.

"Quite."

"Ah, I guarantee I'm not as bad as Dumbledore," was Harry's response.

"Indeed." Severus nodded to Ginny absently. "Go get a cauldron and the ingredients," he ordered, motioning towards the storage room. As the girl went to get the things she'd need, Severus returned his gaze to Harry. "What makes you think we'll seem so much better if I stop biting off just a few heads?"

Harry smirked. "Rumours. Rumours that will start when the students return. No matter the House, they'll be there. Rumour feeds Hogwarts, Professor. Rumour will feed the discord in the school."

"What sorts of rumours?" Hermione asked over a paper. The others all watched on curiously.

"The truth." Harry shrugged. "That we have Death Eaters on staff. That Voldemort is winning. That my faith in Dumbledore is wavering." Harry's green eyes were lit with mischief. "The seeds of doubt are already sprung. Dumbledore's letting me get away with things. Slytherins hate him, Ravenclaws are questioning him, Gryffindors will start to wonder at their own bounds, Hufflepuffs are wavering in their loyalty, and the teachers are questioning Dumbledore's motives; there's a large factor of them that want me expelled."

"You've been planning this for months..." Ginny whispered, gaping at him. "And we had no clue." The Slytherins looked just as gobsmacked as the red-headed Gryffindor.

"Yes and no," Harry admitted. "The pranks started out for personal gain, but they evolved. The outcome is helping Tom, slowly."

"One would never think that a simple prank could turn a whole school." Draco hummed. "Harry Potter, I believe you've outsmarted us all."

"Dray, truth be told, I outsmarted _myself_ on this one."

"Remind me to stay on your good side," Ginny murmured as she set up her cauldron.

"Me too," Severus agreed, shocking everyone, even Harry. "If I ever say a Gryffindor is the worst being in existence, someone smack me and remind me of Potter," he added.

Harry grinned while the others laughed. "I wouldn't say that in my presence if I were you, Professor. I might just take you up on that offer."

Severus cocked an eyebrow at the boy. "Weren't you supposed to be doing something with whatever it was you got from my Lord's room?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. See everyone at dinner."

-~*~-

Tom scowled at Dumbledore as he opened the door to the man's twinkling smile. "May I help you, Headmaster?"

"Yes. Marcus, these gentlemen–" Dumbledore motioned to the aurors behind him and Tom had to bite back a rude comment on calling them 'gentlemen', "–would like to look around your rooms."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we might just have to drag you out of here under the suspicion that yer working for You-Know-Who," one of the aurors shot back.

"No, I don't know who," Tom responded idly. At the dull looks he received, he rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Voldemort, you morons. Say his name, already." He smirked as they yelped. "As for me being a Death Eater, I assure you that I bear no Dark Mark. Check me to your heart's content. I don't work for the Dark Lord."

"Really?" Dumbledore responded, disbelieving.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the elder wizard challengingly. "Really. Must you contest me when I speak the truth? What is it about you high-up people that makes you prefer the falsities to the truths, anyway?"

The aurors didn't look happy about the accusation, not that Tom cared.

“Marcus, you're only making this more difficult on yourself.”

Tom scowled and stepped back to let them in. He managed to trip two of the aurors on their way in, smiling innocently when they turned to glare at him. Dumbledore easily stepped over the outstretched foot, but Tom managed to make it look like he’d been stretching without knowledge of the Headmaster’s passing.

He watched, darkly, as the men started tearing his rooms apart. _They expect me to keep my Dark objects in my room?_

Harry chuckled at the complaint. _They don’t know where you live the rest of the time. For all they know, you don’t even_ have _a real house to keep your things in._

_So glad I have you for the basic facts of life._

_You wouldn’t know what to do without me and you know it._

_I know quite well what I’d do without you, Mr Potter. I made a list thirty or forty years ago, in fact. I could probably find it, if I looked hard enough._

_You prat!_

_You talked to Severus about easing up?_

_Yes, yes. He’s good with it. We’ll start the rumours once the students start returning. In fact..._

_What?_

_Is there any way one or two of us could be on the train on the way home to start the rumours so they’re already travelling before the train arrives?_

_Good idea. I’ll see what I can pull together._ Tom smirked mentally. _Perhaps a few of my Death Eaters wouldn’t mind having their children and some of their friends over for the holidays._

_Let me guess, including yourself._

_Perhaps. I could store all those Dark objects these idiots are looking for._

_Ha! You could!_

_I think I shall leave to call a meeting as soon as these idiots leave. You’ll be fine with Slytherin?_

_Yes, yes. Be sure you don’t call Snape. He’s got everyone else busy and, therefore, harder for Dumbledore to get his hands on._

_I know._ Tom paused, eyes flicking around the room as the aurors traded shrugs. “Are you _quite_ done yet?” he grumbled. Harry laughed in his mind.

“Yes.” One of the men stood and dusted himself off. “Done. Didn’t find a thing.”

“Did I not tell you? No respect for the honest people these days.” Tom snorted, rolling his eyes. “Merlin.”

Dumbledore shook his head. “Very well. Thank you for your time, Marcus.”

“Oh, of _course_. Next time you plan a visit, give me a little more warning. I’ll be _sure_ to have something a little more incriminating than, say, my own wand.”

Dumbledore frowned at the other wizard as the aurors filed out. “Really...”

“You know, Dumbledore, I’m not sure I’ll be spending the rest of my holidays here. It’s not private enough. I’m sure you’d understand.”

“Of course,” Dumbledore ground out, knowing there wasn’t anything he could say otherwise.

“I knew you’d see things my way!” Tom smiled winningly. “Good bye, Dumbledore. Perhaps I shall see you at dinner, perhaps not. We shall see.”

“Yes, we shall.” The old Headmaster left the room and turned to watch his Defence Against the Dark Arts professor close the door firmly behind him. Wards flared in to life and Dumbledore had the feeling that the other man planned on Flooing out to a friend’s house for the holidays sooner than he’d like. He sighed and turned to go back to his office. The aurors were already gone.

-~*~-

“Salazar?”

The ghost peeked into the bedroom and stared at the Gryffindor for a long moment before pulling the rest of his body into the room. “You look troubled.”

“I don’t know what to get Tom for Christmas, and now there’s a chance we’ll all be leaving for the holidays.”

“Why?”

“To spread rumours on the train back.” Harry shrugged meekly.

Salazar sat back in his chair and stared at Harry as the boy tumbled into his thoughts. “We both know one gift Marvolo would like and would treasure...”

Harry sighed, shaking his head. “Not yet... I–“

“Yes, yes.” Salazar cut Harry off with a wave and the teen fell silent with a smile. “Where will you be staying, do you know yet?”

“Probably with some Death Eaters, so Tom’s sure we’re all okay.”

Salazar nodded. “Keep brainstorming. Meanwhile, question the Death Eaters on what they’d get him if they were to give him something for Christmas.”

“I suppose that could work...”

“Of _course_ it will work!”

“You came up with it. Yes.” Harry smiled fondly. “You’ve mentioned that before.”

“Good to know you’re finally listening, then.” The ghost snorted. “Now, what’s that trunk you’ve dropped by my bed?”

“Oh, it’s got some of my darker books and artefacts. Tom was keeping them, but he had to lose them quickly when Dumbledore called some aurors to check over his room with a fine-toothed comb.”

“Did they find anything?”

“They missed it all. Tom’s not the Dark Lord and a genius for nothing. Of course, Dumbledore doesn’t _know_ he’s dealing with his most brilliant student when he’s telling them to search, so he doesn’t think to run a magical scan over the room or, if he did, it wasn’t set high enough to detect the shields.”

“Good.” Salazar sighed softly. “I suppose I will miss having you two around for company.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll survive. I mean, you’ve lasted _this_ long...” Harry responded teasingly.

Salazar scowled at the Gryffindor. “You, little Gryffindor, think too highly of yourself.”

“Not really. I mean, I’m in the Chamber of Secrets and that’s under the school. As my rooms happen to be in Gryffindor Tower...”

“Oh, shut up, you.”

Harry laughed. “Don’t worry, Salazar, I’ll miss having you around to talk to as well.”

“Humph.”

“Oh, I turned Ron into a tomato earlier.”

“A tomato?”

“Yes! He got Herm drunk over her birthday, then, like the jealous ex-boyfriend he is, forced her in to sex and got her pregnant.”

Salazar snorted. “A tomato. That was the best you could come up with?”

“No, he was just starting to look like one, and I promised Herm to not make it too dangerous or life-threatening, or what have you. Why?”

“There are better things to do than just turning him into a tomato.”

“Well, that was _after_ I shouted until he was deaf and peeing his pants...”

“Was he really?”

“There _was_ that dark bit in the front, yeah...”

Salazar gave a sharp bark of laughter. “Priceless. The Gryffindor who pissed his pants and was then turned into a tomato. You should have taken photos.”

“Why, you wanted to see?”

“No. However, I though giving it to the paper would do him some good...”

Harry fell into a bout of helpless laughter at that.

_Ah, little Gryffindor, what a picture you make when you laugh. I think Marvolo would be plenty pleased just to see you laughing openly this Christmas._

“Hey, Salazar?”

“What now?”

“What colour were your eyes in life?”

“Red.”

“Red?”

“Yes. About the same colour as the red of your House.”

“Wow...” Harry scratched the back of his head. “What colour were Godric’s eyes?”

“Why?”

“Curious, that’s all.”

Salazar sighed. “Green. They were the same colour as yours.”

“Ironic.”

“What is?”

“That your eyes were the colours of the other’s House. What about Helga and Rowena?”

Salazar smirked. “Rowena’s were yellow, Helga’s a deep blue.”

Harry shook his head. “You four were weird.”

“I suppose we were.”

“It’s cute, though.”

“ _Cute_?”

“How you picked each other’s eyes as your colours.” Harry smirked. “So, did you and Godric have a fling?”

Salazar cocked an eyebrow at the boy. “What makes you think that?”

“Oh, a few different things. Your favourite colours, your tendency to talk about him all the time, that picture of him that you forgot to put away this time on the fireplace shelf...”

Salazar’s gaze swung over to the fireplace and he scowled for, sure enough, there sat his picture of Godric. “Very clever.”

“It’s cute.”

“Shut up.”

Harry laughed. “And what about Helga and Rowena?”

“Love at first sight, as I recall. I hear they died within days of each other.”

“That’s sweet.”

“At least I already know you’re gay.”

“Hey!”

“Oh, go find your friends, little Gryffindor.” Salazar waved a hand at the boy. “Tell them about this leaving idea. Prank someone. Whatever.”

“You okay?”

The ghost shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Harry pursed his lips, but stood anyway. “Fine, fine. I’ll see you when I get back, Gryffindor’s honour.”

“Not worth much, that.”

“So you’ve said.” Harry sighed. “Happy Christmas, Salazar. I–“He paused and the ghost turned to look at him, which, for some strange reason, brought a blush to Harry’s cheeks. “I’m sure he misses you too...” he managed in a whisper before turning to flee down the hall.

Salazar just smiled after him thankfully. “Trust a Gryffindor to know what to say.”


	27. Chapter 27

”Tom and I have a new plan.”

“You two go through those things too fast.”

Harry smiled at Ginny while his other friends laughed and Severus scowled. “Well, yes, we do, I suppose. This one’s good, though. It has to do with the ‘Big Plot’.”

“Big plot?” Hermione inquired, frowning.

“Pulling Dumbledore down and ending the war.” Draco leaned back in his chair, eyes on Harry. “Well?”

“We are going to be spending the rest of our Christmas break out of the school,” Harry offered mischievously.

“Why?” Blaise shook his head. “How is that supposed to help us, other than getting us away from Dumbledore, I mean?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “What plan is going into effect once Christmas break ends?”

“Spreading rumours…” Pansy frowned. “Harry, I’m still lost."

“Of course!” Hermione’s eyes shone as she figured it out. “The train! It’s more difficult to trace the rumours back to their head if they start outside the school!”

“Exactly!” Harry leaned over and gave his friend a hug.

Draco rolled his eyes. “I do believe, then, that I should be polite and offer my humble home to both Master Potter and Madam Weasley over this break, as they _are_ the reason I decided to stay here.”

“Me too! Me too!” Theodore waved his hand around frantically.

“Fine…” Draco scowled.

“Well, _I’m_ staying here. You need at least _one_ inside contact to let you know if anything’s going down.” Blaise sighed. Seamus nodded seriously next to the Slytherin.

“Good men.” Harry pulled a piece of old parchment from his pocket and held it out to the Irishman. “If you lose this, Seamus Finnigan, I’ll skin you alive.”

Seamus nodded nervously as he took the Marauder’s Map. Blaise rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “You’re acting like Longbottom, Seam.”

The group of students laughed as Seamus blushed.

Severus cleared his throat. “What of Ms Granger?”

Hermione looked up at the professor, startled while Harry frowned in thought. “I’m not leaving you here, Herm. No chance in hell.”

“Father might let her in…” Draco suggested.

_Tom?_

_Somewhat busy, love._

_See if Lucius Malfoy will let Herm stay the holiday at his home?_

_Not order?_

_Tom…_

_Wait._ Tom fell silent and Harry got the distinct impression that the Dark Lord was checking quietly with Lucius.

“Harry, you okay?” Hermione enquired.

“Tom’s seeing if Lucius will let you over,” the green-eyed teen responded.

“Oh…” Hermione scratched her head. “That’s right. You two have that connection…”

“Mhm…” Harry nodded absently.

_He says it’s up to Draco. What all have you agreed on?_

_Hold on._ Harry looked to Draco. “Lucius says it’s your choice.”

Silvery orbs shifted over Hermione’s form before the Malfoy heir nodded. “She’ll be coming. I won’t leave her alone in Gryffindor Tower with the Weasel.”

“Why, Draco Malfoy, I never knew you could be such a gentleman,” Hermione teased lightly. Draco scowled.

_Herm’s going to be at Malfoy Manor with myself and Gin. Ted’s also wormed his way into staying there. ‘Bini and Seam will be remaining at Hogwarts. I believe Pan’s planned on remaining here as well._

_Good. I’ll inform their parents._

_What about you?_

_Oh, Lucius already invited me over for Christmas. Does so every year._

_Lovely._ Harry tuned back in to his friends as Tom laughed. “Everything’s good, then?”

“We still have to pack…” Draco half whined.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Off we go, then. Ted, make sure Dray actually _packs_ and doesn’t pause continuously to, I dunno, _preen himself_?”

“I do not preen myself!”

“Yeah, you do.” Theodore winked at Harry. “I’m on it, mate.”

“Wonderful. Make sure you’re packed as well. ‘Bini, Seam, Pan, why don’t you two stay down here with Professor Snape to run interference if Dumbledore comes looking for the future top Death Eaters?”

Everyone laughed while Severus, Pansy, Seamus, and Blaise nodded.

“Thank you. Gin, can you help Herm pack?”

“Sure thing. Sure you don’t need help?”

“Moi?” Harry gave the girl a pained look. “I’ll have help, I assure you.”

Hermione snorted. “I almost feel bad for Ron.”

“Hermione Granger, I do believe there’s a Slytherin in you after all!” Seamus exclaimed.

“Of course.” Harry winked. “She just hides it well. Herm, Gin, you’re with me. Dray, Ted, off you go!”

“When did he become the boss?” Theodore grumbled as the five separated out in the hall.

“When he started dating You-Know-Who,” Draco shot back softly. Theodore gave a dramatic sigh, which got Ginny and Hermione to laugh before they fell out of hearing range.

“That boy.” Harry sighed, shaking his head.

“What’s…uh…” Hermione frowned.

“What’s Voldemort doing?” Harry shrugged. “I try not to find out. Nasty mind, that one.”

Ginny snorted. “Means Tom blocked him so he could concentrate,” she informed the Head Girl.

Harry glared at the red-head. “That’s it! You get a five second head start!”

Ginny shot off down the hall, laughing, and Harry chased her. Hermione smiled at the two.

-~*~-

The group of teens were all sitting in the Entrance Hall with the things of those that were leaving, waiting for Lucius to come and pick them up.

“That’s, actually, the best painting I’ve _ever_ seen,” Ginny murmured, admiring something that Harry had spelled onto the wall.

“And the reason we’re leaving so late at night,” Draco agreed, poking the thing.

Hermione shook her head at Harry. “Have I mentioned lately that you’re the best?”

“Probably. Oiy! Dray! Don’t mess up the paint!”

Draco drew his hand back with a smirk. “I wanted to add my own special touch, Har.”

Harry scowled. “ ‘Gryffindors and their nicknames’ my ass. What did you want to add, Malfoy?”

“Well, ‘From the Future Death Eaters’ seems a little bland. I wanted to add something like: ‘We’re here to finish you off’ or, I don’t know…”

“ ‘Fuck you Dumbledore, you whore’?”

“Father!”

The group turned to nod to Lucius Malfoy, who nodded in response. “Whose work is this?”

“Harry’s. It’s his, err, parting gift, of sorts,” Theodore replied from where he sat on Ginny’s trunk, her in his lap.

Lucius looked over at Harry with a surprised look. “I had not believed in your change, Mr Potter.”

“It _is_ rather foolish to believe all you hear. I mean, there are just _so many_ rumours about me these days!” Harry snorted. “But, really, whore just doesn’t do it…”

“Goat whore,” Hermione suggested.

Harry snorted in amusement while everyone else stared at the Head Girl in confusion. “Aberforth. I should have expected you’d remember that.”

“Aberforth Dumbledore…” Lucius nodded to Hermione. “You’ve converted her, Mr Potter. Commendable.”

“Herm’s not _converted_ , really. She just wants a reason to write on Ron some more.” Ginny laughed.

“You can’t convert me,” Hermione agreed. “Though, I’ll stick with Harry before anyone else at this rate.”

“Who else would you have stuck with?” Draco asked.

Harry jerked his thumb at the new wall decoration. “Ronald over there, of course. She wouldn’t have had much choice.”

“Well, finish your note to the Headmaster and let’s go,” Lucius ordered.

“Dray, go on then,” Harry offered, amused by the pleading look he was receiving from the Slytherin.

Draco gave a soft whoop, ignored the look his father was giving him, and wrote the rest of the note on Ron Weasley’s skin and the wall next to him in the red paint Harry had conjured up.

Harry looked over Pansy, Blaise, and Seamus with a critical eye. “I’d suggest staying away from Dumbledore for a while. Professor Snape will cover you. If Dumbledore gets to be _totally_ ridiculous, call us and I’m sure we can pull you out for the rest of the holidays.” He glanced over at Lucius for confirmation and the blonde man nodded. “Good. Remember, spread the rumours discreetly, and _don’t get caught_. That’s what the map is for. Any mayhem you cause cannot be traced back to you, though it _can_ be traced back to me. In fact, that should confuse and annoy Dumbledore even more, yes?”

“We’ve got it, Harry!” Blaise groaned. “Now, for the last time, _go_!”

“I’ve been kicked out of my school.” Harry sighed.

“Oh, shut up.” Hermione slung an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “I’m sure you’re looking forward to that person awaiting you at the Malfoys’ _far_ more.”

“True, true.” Harry smiled. “Very well. Dray, if you’re done?”

Draco finished his painting and let the paintbrush fall back into the bucket, which Harry then banished. “Okay. Home we go, then.”

“Shrink your things. I’ve brought a Portkey so our youngest witch doesn’t feel left out,” Lucius murmured, holding up his cane.

“This should be fun. I’ve never been to Malfoy Manor,” Harry said brightly.

“He’s not _totally_ cured.” Draco sighed sadly. “But we’re working on him.”

Harry scowled while the students laughed and Lucius smiled slightly.

“Come.” The blonde man held out the cane and the group going to the Manor gathered around, grabbing hold. “To the Manor we go.”

And they were all gone, including the three they’d left behind, who had faded into the shadows. Only Ron remained, hung on the wall.

-~*~-

“This should be fun, he says. I’ve never been to Malfoy Manor, he says,” Theodore said teasingly as Harry hugged Tom tightly. The Dark Lord was smiling like an idiot, which appeared to amuse Lucius to no end.

Ginny elbowed her boyfriend. “Oh, hush, you. Harry’s never this happy.”

“No, he’s not, is he?” Hermione shook her head sadly. “Not even earlier when I was talking to him.”

Ginny bit her lip. “Freedom, from expectations, then,” She murmured, knowing that wasn’t all of it.

“You two spending the night together?” Theodore asked suddenly.

Harry tensed and Tom’s hold tightened while Ginny elbowed the boy. She’d _told_ him not to mention stuff like that to Harry!

_Harry? Love?_

_I-I need to tell them, Tom. Salazar’s right…_ Harry responded carefully.

Tom kissed Harry’s forehead gently. _Now? Are you sure?_

 _I’ll lose my nerve the longer I wait,_ Harry responded firmly.

Tom sighed and glanced over at the four students and Lucius, who were watching with cautious curiosity. Ginny was glaring furiously at Theodore, who was rubbing his arm painfully. Hermione was frowning, as if trying to figure something out. Draco had masked his face carefully. “Lucius, may we borrow your sitting room? All of us?”

“Of course, my Lord.” Lucius bowed.

Harry let out some nervous laughter. “My Lord. How tacky.”

Tom kissed his forehead again, not even bothering with a comeback, which surprised everyone. “Lucius, lead on, then. Come on.”

Lucius, frowning, led the small group to the sitting room, which was done in deep greens and blues. Hermione and Ginny were both entranced, but Draco and Theodore were dispassionate. Tom was too worried about Harry to care, and the latter was too nervous.

Tom settled himself in a dark green arm chair and drew Harry into his lap. The teen rested his head against Tom’s shoulder, closing his eyes and imagining he was anywhere but there, doing anything but that. Tom waited until everyone was seated and watching them curiously before pulling Harry back from his imagination. “Harry?”

Empty green eyes opened and looked around the room. “I suppose I should explain why Gin has been making you guys shut up about sex, yes?”

Ginny bit her lip. “Harry, you don’t–“

“Gin, dear sister, please shut up,” Harry warned her and Ginny shut her mouth with a snap. “During the summer between fifth and sixth year, after Sirius’ death, I had a tendency to wander around outside, often sticking to the dark alleys. Of course, I wasn’t aware of my surroundings, so it was no surprise when Dudley and his gang jumped me and raped me before running away,” he said in a monotone. Tom’s arms tightened around his waist as the teen watched his hands.

Draco and Theodore looked horrified. Lucius was almost neutral, except for the twinge of sadness in his eyes. Ginny was biting her lip sadly, hand clutching at Theodore’s. Hermione had tears running down her face. 

“Harry?” the brunette girl whispered.

Harry glanced up, green eyes shadowed. “Aren’t I disgusting?” he asked.

“No!” Hermione stood and glared at the Boy-Who-Lived. “Harry James Potter, if I _ever_ hear you refer to yourself as disgusting or any synonym of it again, I’ll punch you in the face.”

“And she punches hard,” Draco murmured softly before giving Harry a smile. “She’s right, you know. You’re not the ‘disgusting’ one, Harry. It’s those other guys who are.”

“Told you.” Tom smiled around the teen in his lap at Harry’s odd mix of friends.

“But–“

“Oh, give it a rest, Harry. We still all love you, so get over it.” Ginny growled. “And Hermione isn’t the only one who wants to punch you right now.”

“She hits hard too,” Theodore chimed in. “Come on, Harry. Why would we hate you for being raped when we can hate you for being the Boy-Who-Lived so much easier?”

Harry let out a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh. “Why indeed.”

“I do believe everyone should be getting some sleep,” Lucius cut in firmly.

“It has been a long day, I suppose,” Hermione agreed, suddenly having to cover a yawn.

“Too much excitement.” Ginny sighed, smiling at Harry, who was watching everyone carefully. “G’night, big brother.”

Harry’s face broke out into a smile. “Night, Gin.”

“What, no good night for me?” Draco asked in mock offense.

“Oh, fine. Good night, Ferret-face.”

“I’m only letting you get away with that this once, understand?” Draco warned.

“Oh, let him alone already.” Theodore laughed. “Good night, Harry, my Lord.”

“Night, Ted,” the two raven-haired wizards chorused.

“Weasley twins,” Draco muttered with a shudder as he left the room, Ted on his heels. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione laughed.

“Good night, Gin, Hermione,” Tom offered, smiling slightly.

“Good night, Tom,” Ginny replied brightly before chasing after her boyfriend.

Hermione smiled. “Hug, Harry?” she asked softly.

Harry paused long enough for Tom to let him go before standing and hugging the bushy-haired girl tightly. “Thanks, Herm,” he whispered into her hair.

Hermione let him go and gave the wizard a stern look. “I _will_ punch you if you get all ridiculous like that again, you know.”

“I know. It’s got me shaking in terror,” Harry teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and messed up Harry’s hair before giving Tom a stern look. “You’d better be good to him, Mr Riddle, or you’ll be hearing it from me,” she said seriously.

Tom inclined his head slightly. “I have no doubts I will, but I don’t intend to hurt Harry.”

Hermione smiled. “I didn’t think so, but it’s always good to make sure.” She nodded to the man. “Good night, then.”

“Good night, Herm,” Harry offered.

Hermione gave him a swift peck on the cheek. “Good night, Harry. Sleep well,” she offered before sweeping from the room.

Harry turned to Tom. “You’re smiling.”

“I do believe I rather like Miss Granger.”

“Yeah, yeah. Not many have the guts to threaten you.” Harry rolled his eyes.

Tom stood and slid an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Will you sleep with me?”

Harry nibbled on his lower lip before nodding slowly. “I need someone’s snoring to keep me up,” he muttered.

Tom laughed and led the way out of the room and down the hall to the room they’d be sharing. “Speaking of Mr Weasley, how did you leave him? I know you had another of your nasty plots in mind…”

Harry smirked. “Hung him up in the Entrance Hall and painted a message on him.”

“Did you leave him any dignity?”

“Well, we left him his underwear, but Herm transfigured them into a grass skirt and, for some strange reason, put a cock ring on him…” Harry shook his head. “I don’t want to know where she got it, though.”

Tom laughed. “Neither would I. What was the message?”

“Oh, just the usual, ‘Fuck off, Dumbledore, you goat whore. From the Future Death Eaters.’ You know,” Harry responded innocently.

Tom opened the door to the room and kissed Harry on top of his head. “You really know how to hold a grudge, don’t you?”

“I’ve had lots of practise.”

“Sorry.”

“Oh, shut up.” Harry leaned up and kissed the Dark Lord’s cheek before bounding over to the bathroom, where he locked himself in.

Tom rolled his eyes and closed the room door. “That was the worst kiss I’ve ever received!”

“You’ll live,” Harry called back out teasingly.

Tom chuckled and pulled off his robe, which he hung on the back of a chair. His shirt landed on top of it and then he wandered over to the bed.

Harry stepped from the bathroom. “Do you need to go?”

“Nope. Come on.” Tom patted the bed next to him.

Harry sighed and pulled off his own shirt, which he deposited in the middle of the floor, before joining Tom.

“Did you have to leave that there?”

“Of course.”

“Brat.”

“Were you under the impression I wasn’t one?”

“I had hoped you weren’t.” Tom sighed, drawing Harry against him and kissing the top of his head softly. “Sleep well, Harry.”

“You too, Tom,” The teen replied, burrowing his head into Tom’s chest with a smile. _Love you._

 _I love you too, now go to sleep._ Tom sighed.

But Harry was already sleeping peacefully.


	28. Chapter 28

Lucius scowled as he watched his pink-haired son chasing Harry Potter around the library again. The Dark Lord was chuckling next to him.

“My Lord, forgive me, but, how do you put up with Mr. Potter?”

“I don’t give him a reason to prank me,” Tom responded cheerfully.

“I see.” Lucius shook his head at the two younger wizards as they ran back out into the hallway.

“And he’s not all pranks,” the scarlet-eyed wizard added before going back to his spellwork.

Lucius rubbed at the bridge of his nose delicately. He knew that. It had shown in the young man’s eyes when he’d spoken to them all last night. It had shown again when, that morning, everyone had stepped around him as if walking on eggshells, until he’d pranked them all. It had, by now, turned into a game of tag.

“If it helps any, Harry promises they won’t break anything,” Tom offered, as if knowing what was going through the Malfoy’s mind.

 _It wouldn’t surprise me if he does,_ Lucius thought dryly. “I have no fear of that, my Lord. I put anything of value away when I realised I’d be having three Gryffindors over.”

The Dark Lord let out a bark of laughter and gave Lucius a rare smile. “Wise man.”

“Not as wise as yourself, my Lord,” Lucius replied.

Tom shook his head. “Perhaps I’m not so wise. After all, I _did_ fall in love with Harry Potter.” He sat back and stared into cool grey eyes. “Tell me, Lucius, do you think me foolish?”

“It is not for me to say.”

“I’m asking for you to tell me what you think. What everyone thinks,” Tom said sharply, scarlet eyes narrowing.

 _How’d I know he would ask me this at one point or another over the holiday?_ Lucius sighed. “Most of us believe you have finally lost your mind, my Lord, although, there are some of us who believe you are trying a new direction of attack.”

“And what do you think, Lucius?”

“My Lord, I did believe you’d lost your mind, but Draco has been sending me daily letters about Mr Potter, and now I have met him, and I am starting to wonder if this is not a good idea.”

“A good idea?” the Dark Lord repeated sceptically.

“You have two road blocks in your way of taking over the wizarding world, my Lord. Those road blocks are Harry Potter and Dumbledore. More people will follow Harry Potter than Dumbledore in this, as Harry Potter is the saviour, not Dumbledore,” Lucius explained.

Tom searched the Death Eater’s gaze before nodding. “Yes.” He paused for a brief moment before speaking again. “Lucius, why do you call Harry, Mr Potter or Harry Potter? Why not just call him Harry?”

“I am…uncomfortable with it, my Lord,” Lucius murmured, wincing. He’d hoped the Dark Lord wouldn’t call him on that.

“This would have something to do with Dobby the house-elf?” Tom inquired with amusement.

“Perhaps,” the Malfoy replied tightly.

Scarlet eyes laughed loudly as Tom returned to his spellwork. “In Harry’s words: Get over it.”

Lucius scowled.

-~*~-

“What have you got there, Hermione?” Theodore inquired.

Hermione pulled out a button and showed it to him, grinning. “S.P.E.W! Want to join?”

“Oh, not the House-elf Liberation Front again.” Ginny groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

“The, House-elf Liber– What? No!” Theodore scowled at the brunette. “Leave the house-elves alone, Hermione.”

“But they should be treated equally!” Hermione argued.

“They like the lives they have now,” Theodore shot back.

“But, Dobby–“

“Is a whole different issue,” Harry cut in coolly as he stepped into the room, Draco following him. “Put those away, Herm. This is Malfoy Manor, not Hogwarts.”

Hermione sighed and re-shrunk the tin before packing it away.

“What’s wrong?” Ginny asked as Harry threw himself into a chair.

“I’m just tired, that’s all.”

Ginny glanced up at Draco for his take while Hermione frowned at the raven-haired wizard. Draco just shrugged helplessly.

“ _Harry_.” Ginny sighed, exasperated. “Talk to us already.”

Harry muttered something into his knees, which he’d drawn up to his chest and rested his chin on.

“ _Harry_ ,” Hermione and Ginny chorused.

“I found the Dursleys’ address in the pocket of Tom’s trousers from yesterday,” the young man said softly.

“And you don’t know why he’d have it?” Ginny questioned.

Harry shrugged. “I can make a couple guesses, I suppose.”

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Draco spat. “You can’t tell me you still care about that bastard of a cousin or your aunt and uncle. Didn’t they leave you to fend for yourself in London?”

“That’s not the point…”

“STOP TRYING TO BE A MARTYR!” Draco shouted furiously. “I thought I’d _cured_ you of this, Potter!”

Harry pursed his lips. “I am not attempting to be a martyr, Malfoy,” he said calmly.

“They. Are. Not. Worth. It,” the blond bit out. “You’re a million times better than them. Why do you want them to keep living?”

“They aren’t doing anything wrong.”

“Yes, Harry, they are,” Hermione cut in gently. “The actions performed upon you by Dudley, his friends, Vernon, and Petunia have always affected you, even while we’re at school. The pranks you played on them back in August did not solve anything.”

“I don’t kill people.”

“That’s all good and well, Harry, but there are some terrible people out there, and you’ve suffered at the hands of them.”

“Killing is wrong,” Harry argued.

“Some people deserve to die.” Draco growled.

“Like my parents?” Harry asked softly, green eyes shimmering dangerously. “And Sirius? Did they deserve what they got, Draco?”

The Malfoy heir let out a helpless sigh. “I cannot judge those I’ve never known.”

“And yet, you judge the Dursleys.”

“I don’t need to meet them to see what sort of people they are, Merlin dammit!!”

“What are you all yelling about this time?” Tom stepped into the room, eyes narrowed dangerously. Lucius followed behind him mutely.

“Potter’s being a martyr again.” Draco sneered.

Tom blinked a few times before groaning. “For the love of Merlin… Harry, who are you trying to save this time?”

Harry glared at Tom. “The Dursleys.”

Tom froze. “What makes you think they’re in any danger?”

“You,” Harry said coldly, standing, “have their address, Tom Riddle. You didn’t ask _me_ for it, so I am led to believe you were planning on throwing a house party without my knowledge.”

“And if I was?” Tom ask just as coldly.

“ _Why the fuck didn’t you ask me?!_ ” Harry exploded. “ _Why couldn’t I find something out from **you** for once?!_ ”

“Harry…” Tom took a step forward.

“Don’t,” Harry hissed before spinning and storming from the room.

“…Tom?” Ginny whispered.

Tom’s gaze chilled. “Let him rot, then,” he spat before turning sharply and leaving the way he came in.

The others in the room traded looks.

“Oh, this has been a _very_ difficult day…” Hermione groaned, putting her face in her hands.

“No joke.” Draco threw himself messily into a chair, ignoring his father’s strangled complaint. “Now what are we suppose to do? Those two are so difficult to deal with.”

“I’d suggest not interfering, actually,” Lucius offered, leaning nonchalantly against a wall.

“Perhaps, Mr Malfoy, that works for your Lord Voldemort, but it doesn’t not work for the Tom Riddle I know, nor will it work for Harry,” Ginny spat, glaring at the man. “If we let them simmer, who _knows_ what foolish thing they’ll do.”

“Knowing Tom, kill someone. Knowing Harry, kill himself,” Theodore murmured.

“We need to talk to Harry…” Draco agreed. “But he doesn’t want to talk to anyone.”

“Not true.” Ginny tapped at her chin. “But we don’t have Salazar here, so, Hermione, you’ll have to fill in.” She turned to look at the older witch, who nodded firmly. “Good. Now, who wants to take on Tom?”

“Gin, I hate to say it, but he’s most likely to talk to you than any of us,” Theodore pointed out as Hermione left to go find Harry. “We’re just followers. You’re family.”

“Family?” Lucius inquired.

“Gin’s the reason our Lord and Harry are together,” Draco explained in a monotone. “She’s the cover for their relationship at school, too, so she’s kind of become adopted into both our Lord’s and Harry’s family.”

“Yes.” Ginny winked. “And, one day, Tom might actually get me to join your side, too.” She turned and left among Lucius, Draco, and Theodore’s laughter.

-~*~-

“Hey there.” Hermione sat down on the fountain next to Harry out in the Malfoy gardens. “Beautiful view.”

Harry shrugged and let his hand trail in the water. “I guess.”

“I remember a bright, happy, constantly smiling boy back in my first year.” Hermione sighed. “Two of them, actually. They were the best of friends, did everything together, even save an ugly, brainy girl from a troll.” She glanced over to Harry’s downcast face. “Nothing ever seems to go right for you, does it, Harry? Just when you think life’s done a turn for the best, it decides to screw you over.”

“Makes two of us, doesn’t it?” Harry murmured. “You, with your unwanted baby, and me, loving a man who doesn’t want me.”

“Harry, you’re mad at each other. It’s not that Tom doesn’t want you–“

“Yes, yes it is. He hates me. Absolutely despises me.”

Hermione frowned, shaking her head. “Why do you think this?”

“He keeps thinking it in his mind. I can hear it.”

“You know what?”

“Oh, don’t patronize me.”

“I was going to tell you another little story.”

“Whatever.”

Hermione looked at her friend sadly. “I remember a much older boy, a boy who seen death and the rebirth of great evil. I remember this boy who’d once smiled and joked with his friends suddenly yelling at them, at everyone. He called them names, told them he hated them. But, you know what? He didn’t mean it. He was just angry at the world and all that had been placed on his shoulders. He was angry that he was being left out of the loop.”

Harry bit his lip and looked away. “Go away, Herm.”

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug. “I will not, because you don’t really mean that. You’re just angry right now, and you always say stupid things when you’re angry. Things you don’t really mean.”

Harry turned and cried into her shirt.

-~*~-

“Tom Marvolo Riddle, open this Merlin-damned door.”

“I _said_ , go away. I’m not talking to anyone.”

“Would you prefer to listen to me scream myself hoarse, instead? I’m not leaving just because you’ve got a tick up your arse!” The door slammed open and Ginny found herself faced with glaring scarlet eyes. Eyes that no longer scared her. “Are you letting me in, then?”

Tom let his breath out angrily and stepped back to let her in, slamming the door behind her. “What the fuck do you want, Ginevra?”

Ginny lit a lamp and smiled. “You sure like it dreary in here when you’re trying not to cry.”

Tom pointed his wand at her throat. “What do you want?”

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him. “You know you’ll regret it later if you kill me, Tom, so stop threatening me. It’s getting rather old.”

“Women,” he hissed, furiously stalking away from her and throwing himself onto his bed. “Go away, Gin. I’m not talking to you.”

“Then you will listen,” Ginny said firmly, crossing her arms over her breasts and scowling at him. “And you will pay attention or I’ll beat you over the head with a pillow.”

“Don’t be petty, Ginevra.”

“Listen to yourself! Hypocrite!”

“Hold your tongue!” Tom demanded, sitting up angrily.

Ginny pursed her lips. “Don’t tell me what to do when you’re not even listening to yourself. Why are you mad at Harry?”

“He went behind my back,” Tom replied promptly.

“An eye for an eye. Why are you _really_ angry at Harry?”

Tom glared at her silently.

“Would you like me to _tell_ you why you’re angry with him?” Ginny enquired coolly. When he didn’t answer, she continued, “You’re angry because Harry’s right. You went through someone else to get information on his family and never told him, never even considered talking to him about it. You didn’t ever even plan on telling him, I’ll bet. He was probably going to find out about the deaths of the Dursleys in the paper.” Ginny shook her head. “Really, Tom. For a, what, seventy-something year old guy, you’re pretty damn stupid when it comes to love and people, aren’t you?”

“You have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“So sure?” Ginny shrugged. “Alright, then. Guess you’re right. After all, what could _I_ know about _love_ or _people_? I mean, sure, I’ve got a boyfriend and all that, and I’ve grown up surrounded by my family, but I, obviously, have no clue what I’m talking about.” She narrowed her eyes again at the Dark Lord, who scowled in return. “Tom, let’s get this straight, for all that you’re not: Harry is fragile, just like you; Harry has had a shit life, just like you; when someone attacks what little life Harry knows, he fights back, _just like you_. No, Harry doesn’t give much of a shit for the Dursleys, but that doesn’t mean he wants anyone going about trying to kill him without consulting him first.

“Tell me, Tom Riddle. How would you have felt if some other person went and killed your father without telling you they were going to do it, just because they thought it would help you out?” she added softly before turning and leaving the room.

-~*~-

“Well?”

Ginny sighed and sat warily on the couch, next to Theodore. “Well, he’s either going to kill me for insulting him and his intelligence, or he’s going to pull his head out of his arse and go apologize to Harry.”

“You, Miss Weasley, have nothing, if not guts,” Lucius decided, sipping at his cup of tea.

“I’m a Gryffindor, sir; guts is all we’re allowed to have,” Ginny replied bluntly.

“You’re not a proper Gryffindor, and you know it.” Draco snorted.

“Your point?”

“You have more to offer than guts.”

Ginny slammed a hand over Theodore’s mouth as the Slytherin opened it to add to the conversation. “Down, boy.” Theodore scowled while the other two men laughed.

“At least _someone’s_ having fun,” Hermione grumbled as she led Harry into the room. “What are you all talking about?”

“What Gryffindors have to offer,” Ginny supplied, keeping her hand over Theodore’s mouth. “You alright, Harry?”

Harry shrugged. “Not going to jump off the Astronomy Tower, if that’s what you mean.”

“I should hope not, it’s a bit far from here,” Tom said from the doorway.

Harry spun around and glared at the man while everyone else watched on warily. “Point?”

Tom sighed. “I fucked up. I should have talked to you. I’m sorry.”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “Was that rehearsed, or do you mean it?”

Tom opened his mouth to reply when a pillow hit him in the face. He turned to glare at Ginny, who shrugged. “I told you to pay attention, did I not? You do not yell.”

“I was not–“

“Ah!” Ginny cut him off firmly. “Yes, you were. Now, how do you show Harry you mean what you said?”

Tom scowled and the girl angrily for a long moment. Ginny glared right back, eyes burning dangerously. Tom sighed, giving in, and looked over at Harry sadly. _I really am sorry, love. I should have talked to you, you're right, and I didn't mean all those things I said. You know I really do care about you. And I shouldn't have lost my temper at you, either. That was...stupid...of me.._

Harry stared at him steadily. _You are a complete and utter jerk, Tom Riddle. I should hate you._

_But?_

Harry stepped forward and hugged Tom tightly. _But I'm tired of hating, and I love you too damn much._

 _Hum, I suppose that's to my advantage, then._ Tom smirked, kissing the top of Harry's head.

 _Hardly._ Harry snorted, untangling himself from the Dark Lord with a dangerous smile.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Tom asked warily.

"Your just desserts," Harry replied brightly, green eyes gleaming with mischief, before snapping his fingers.

Tom groaned as Christmas-red hair flopped into his face and the other occupants of the room laughed hysterically. "Red hair?"

Harry nodded happily. "To your bum, and I'm not removing it till we get back to school."

"...Harry..."

"My Lord?" Lucius chuckled. Tom turned to him, brushing hair from his eyes to glare at the Death Eater. "I thought you said that he doesn't prank you."

"Oh, Tom lied." Harry waved a hand flippantly. "By the way, dear, you look adorable."

Tom held up a hand. "You have to the count of five to tear the hell out of here."

"It _is_ adorable," Ginny offered, smiling.

"You too, then. Five." He put down one finger.

" _ **HIDE AND SEEK!**_ " Harry shouted gleefully before tearing from the room.

"Tom's it!" Ginny agreed before tearing out another door.

Laughing, Theodore, Hermione, and – much to Lucius' horror – Draco followed their example.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow at Tom as the elder man threw himself into a chair, pulling his hair back in a conjured hair-tie. "My Lord?"

"Not a word, Lucius," Tom growled, pointing his wand at the grey-eyed man. "Not a fucking word."

Lucius laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

"You're going to the Dursleys?" Ginny frowned. "Without Tom?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah."

"I thought you'd sworn to never go back there." Hermione pursed her lips. "Why change that so suddenly?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. He'd known that, out of his four friends, Hermione and Ginny would be the least likely to understand. "I just have to, okay? And you can't tell Tom."

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait." Draco levelled piercing grey eyes on the Boy-Who-Lived. "You're going _without_ telling Tom?"

"Yeah." Harry shrugged again. "Why?"

"Are you _mental_?!" Ginny stepped forward so she was in Harry's face. "Going alone, perhaps that I can understand, but going with telling anyone–"

Harry cut her off, annoyed, "Hardly. I've told you four, haven't I? I just don't want Tom coming after me."

"That's suicide!"

"It is not." Harry scowled. "If I need his help, I will call for it. If he needs me, he can call for me. One of those lovely things about the connection we share."

"I think it's insane, then." Hermione sighed. "But we can hardly stop you, now can we?"

Harry smiled. "Nope. I'd hex you out of my way."

"Oh, very well." Ginny scowled. "But if you're not back in an hour, I'm telling Tom."

"Three hours."

"Hour and a half."

"Two hours, then."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Hour and a half, Harry."

"Two hours."

"Hour and three quarters. Stop arguing," Draco cut in.

"Fine," the two Gryffindors agreed with one voice, glaring at one another.

"Bye." Theodore laughed, finally speaking. "Best to go before your time's up, Harry."

"Good point, that." Harry nodded firmly to his friends. "Bye." He turned and left the room, heading from the front hall, where the anti-apparation wards ended.

"Going to go see Tom, now," Ginny said cheerfully.

Theodore and Draco pointed their wands at her and Hermione groaned, shaking her head. "Ginny, you've just promised to wait an hour and forty-five minutes before going to talk to Tom."

"And, Gin, dear, I'd _hate_ to have to tie you up," Theodore offered.

"You're not serious." Ginny gaped. "You expect me to wait here while Harry goes, alone, to the Dursleys?"

"No, of course not!" Draco replied sarcastically. "Our wands are pointed at you to get you there quicker!"

"Stop threatening her, you two. Ginny, _sit down_ ," Hermione said firmly, pointing to a chair next the red-head. Ginny scowled, but sat. "Look, Harry's a big lad, now. If he wants to go face the Dursleys seriously, more power to him. Give him his chance to face his demons alone."

"You're the one who's so determined to see Harry and Tom happy," Theodore added pointedly. "This might be just what Harry needs."

"Exactly!" Hermione sighed, relieved. "Please, Ginny. Give Harry his chance?"

"Oh, very well." Ginny sat back in her chair darkly. "But I don't have to like it."

"What is this, PMS?" Draco grumbled, turning to sit in his own chair.

A pillow hit the back of Draco's head and he turned to see a smirking Ginny. "You bet, hun."

"Wonderful." Draco groaned.

Hermione and Theodore laughed.

-~*~-

Harry glanced around at Privet Drive nervously as he stepped out from behind the tree between numbers seven and nine. The place hadn't changed much since he'd last been there. All the houses were still perfect in every way; even the piles of snow were perfect.

His eyes slipped over to number four and he winced. Vernon's car was in the driveway, just what he _didn't_ need. He'd based his timing on Vernon's work schedule. _Oh well. Can't fault me for trying._ Harry sighed before crossing the street to the Dursleys' home.

"Harry?!"

Harry turned and blinked at the wizened old lady staring at him incredulously from a few metres down the street and couldn't help but smile as the woman stepped closer to him. "Hello, Ms Figg."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" Arabella Figg asked in shock. But, before Harry could answer, she shook her head and answered herself, calming from the surprise of seeing the boy. "No, wait. Winter holidays have started, haven't they? Where are you staying? Not here, surely…"

"No, I'm staying at the Malfoys'," the wizard replied with a shrug.

"The Malfoys'?!" Arabella held a hand to her breast, looking mildly horrified. "Good Merlin, Harry. What _ever_ has gone through your head?"

Harry shrugged again. "Draco's my friend, and he invited myself and Ginny Weasley over for the holidays. Hermione Granger, too, when he realized we wanted her with."

"A Malfoy inviting over a Muggle-born? Didn't his father throw a fit? And what about You-Know-Who?"

"No, Mr Malfoy was surprisingly okay with it. I think he's slipping from Voldemort's grasp, you know." Harry offered a reassuring smile. "At any rate, I'm just here to wish the Dursleys a happy Christmas."

"Oh, I'd be careful," Arabella warned, shaking a wrinkled finger in Harry's face. "That last prank you played got Vernon killed, you know. Dumbledore covered for you, but it was very foolish."

Harry gaped at her in shock. "Vernon's dead? As in gone for good?"

"Yes." Arabella did not look amused. "Petunia's been working her behind off, and Dudley's broken-hearted; he seems to think it was his fault."

Harry couldn't stop the smile that took over his face, though he did his best to curb it. "Oh, I see. Thank you, Ms Figg. I'm just going to go say hullo to them…"

Arabella pursed her lips at Harry's retreating back as he walked up the sidewalk to the house. "Something funny about that boy," she decided before turning and leaving to tell Dumbledore what she'd heard. Interesting, the boy staying at the home of a known and rather high-ranking Death Eater.

Harry, meanwhile, was knocking on the door, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well-done. That should give Dumbledore some things to think about.

The door opened to Dudley's fat face. The cousins stared at each other for a long moment before Dudley's face broke out into a nasty snarl. "You fucking wanker. I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Harry pulled out his wand, gaze cool and calm. "Let me in or spend the rest of your life as a pig, Dudley."

Dudley immediately cowered under the threat and opened the door wider to let Harry in. "Freak."

"Don't tempt me." Harry growled before smiling slowly, an idea coming to mind suddenly. "Hey, Dudley, guess what. My boyfriend enjoys killing people who insult me."

Dudley slammed his mouth shut and, with a glare at a smirking Harry, led the wizard into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was putting on the teapot.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia," Harry said pleasantly.

Petunia let out a scream and backed up against the stove, which, since the teapot was heating up on one of the front burners, got the sleeve of her sweater caught on fire. Harry sat at the table, watching in amusement as the woman rushed to put out the flames that he, himself, had endured in the past.

Once safely unlit, Petunia turned back to Harry with hate-filled eyes. "What do you want, boy?" she spat.

Harry smiled slightly and twirled his wand in his hands, watching it rather than the two Muggles also in the room. "I have a proposition for you."

"I don't make deals with your sort," Petunia hissed.

Harry shrugged and made to stand. "Very well. It's your life on the line, though."

"No! Sit, sit! Would you like some tea? A biscuit perhaps?" Petunia asked quickly, eyes wide in terror. Dudley had pressed himself into the wall, as if he could disappear if he tried hard enough.

Harry sat back down with a slight smile. "No, thank you. I don't intend on staying long. Dudley, you can't do magic, so I'd stop trying to become one with the wall, if I were you," he added cruelly.

Dudley whimpered.

Petunia sat across from Harry, twisting her hands in her lap. "What do you want?"

Harry's smile widened dangerously. "I made a pact of peace with Lord Voldemort when you left me in London over the summer and, since then, we have become friends, of a sort. He is rather appalled by the treatment I received while here, and, in fact, had made plans to bring this house down upon your heads. I dissuaded him, but I cannot keep him at bay for long, no matter the state of our friendship." He paused here, glancing up to see what sort of effect this was having on his aunt and enjoying it.

Petunia was wringing her hands nervously. She was not a stupid woman; she understood what he was saying and was terrified. Her nephew, whom she'd allowed to be mistreated – even helped the process along at times – had aligned himself with the greatest Dark Lord of the century, and the evil wizard was not pleased with the childhood Harry had endured. "Wha-what do you want? Vernon's dead and–"

"I'm aware of that," Harry cut her off. "What I want is a simple thing and, if you give it to me, you may live peacefully for the rest of your years, as long as you don't run across Voldemort in a bad mood, of course."

"Name it," the Muggle whispered, licking her lips.

"Dudley," the green-eyed wizard said, dropping the proverbial bomb and sitting back to enjoy the effects.

Dudley let out a strangled cry and fled the room. Petunia gasped, hands going up to cover her mouth. She appeared horrified, eyes wide. Her life, or her son's. "I–" She stopped, biting her lip as the tears started.

"May I warn you now that, if you don't just give me Dudley, I'll let Voldemort have his way and you'll _both_ die," Harry added, enjoying himself. _Merlin, I've changed. Enjoying tormenting my aunt like this? Tom's really affecting my head, not that I mind…_

"Why?" Petunia asked suddenly, breaking into Harry's thoughts. "What has Diddy done that I haven't? He's the perfect little angel. We always encouraged him in bullying you. Why him and not me?"

Harry's gaze chilled suddenly and he glared at the woman. "Angel? _Angel?_ That's no angel, I can assure you, and he deserves to die," the young man hissed.

"Diddy is _too_ an angel!" Petunia shouted, standing to tower over her nephew.

"You have no clue what he has done," Harry murmured. He hadn't thought so, but this proved it. _Of course, if she **does** know, she could just not care, which means I might as well let Tom do as he wishes._

"Then why don't you _tell me_ ," Petunia shot back. "Tell me what Diddy has done that's so horrible that it's condemned him to death at the hands of that-that– that _monster_!"

Harry stood sharply, eyes blazing. " _Don't_ call him that."

"Harry, as pleasing as it is for you to try and protect my good name and all that, I believe it's quite pointless by now," a voice said mildly from the kitchen doorway.

Harry and Petunia both spun to look over at the speaker. Tom stood in the doorway, red hair tied back, with a hand gripping Dudley's shoulder tightly. "Tom, what are you doing here?" Harry enquired in as normal a voice as he could muster.

"Coming after you," the Dark Lord replied calmly, cocking an eyebrow at the younger wizard. "And, I must admit, you're doing a better job at covering your tracks, but you should know better."

Harry scowled. "Obviously, but I'll have you know that I can take care of myself, thankyouverymuch."

"Or so I've been told." Tom let go of Dudley's shoulder. "Have a seat, Mrs Dursley, Mr Dursley," he suggested.

Dudley, shaking and obviously terrified, sat next to his mother, who had sat back down quietly at the suggested order. 

Harry gave Tom a curious look as the Dark Lord motioned towards the teapot, which was whistling loudly in the silence, and magically poured four cups of tea. The cups floated over to the table as Tom sat next to where Harry had been sitting formerly. _Sit, love,_ he suggested mentally, voice kind. Harry sat dully and took his teacup to sip at it.

"You're Voldemort, aren't you?" the woman finally asked, breaking into the heavy silence.

Tom smirked. "Yes."

"I– I thought–"

"That Harry was keeping me from coming?" Tom raised an eyebrow at the Muggle, who nodded numbly. "Hardly. He just forgot to mention he was coming." He sent Harry a sharp look, to which Harry offered a scowl.

"I didn't _forget_ to mention anything. In fact, I specifically told the others to keep their mouths shut."

"And they did." Tom smiled fondly. "I just heard you talking to them."

"Figures." Harry set his teacup back down on the table. "Bastard."

"Brat." Tom snorted and leaned back in his chair to look over the Dursleys. "Where's Vernon?"

"Dead," Harry replied shortly.

Tom turned to look at the teen, startled. "Since when?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Dudley, who turned an angry red. "The pig offed him for us."

Tom blinked a few times, deciphering Harry's coded words silently, before bursting out in insane laughter.

"It's hardly funny," Harry grumbled.

"Harry, my dear, you have this amazing ability when it comes to doing stupid things and getting people killed." Tom chuckled.

"I can't see what's so amusing about that." The younger wizard crossed his hands over his chest and sat back in his chair, eyes firmly locked on his teacup.

Tom frowned. "I apologize."

A sad smile stole across Harry's face, but he didn't look up. "Doesn't matter."

"Are you two _sleeping together_?" Dudley cut in, voice nasty.

" _No_ ," Harry replied tightly, shooting his cousin an angry look.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Tom enquired calmly, leaning his elbows on the table and gazing at Dudley.

"Of course. It's disgusting," Dudley agreed, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the Dark Lord a look of superiority.

"In what way is two men sleeping together of their own choice disgusting, where as group of boys raping another boy is not?" Tom asked mildly.

Dudley froze.

"Are you implying my Diddy raped someone?" Petunia demanded furiously, pale eyes glaring at the Dark Lord. She only faltered slightly when Tom turned to look at her.

"I am _implying_ nothing, Mrs Dursley. I'm stating a fact."

"Tom…" Harry whispered."

"Shut up, Harry," Tom shot back, eyes still meeting Petunia's coldly. "I am telling you that your son and his little gang raped Harry last summer."

"I wouldn't touch that freak if you paid me!" Dudley shouted.

"We can easily find out," Tom continued in an even voice as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Severus kindly leant me his vial of Veritaserum."

"Leant, or was forced to hand it over?" Harry muttered darkly even as he called Dudley's untouched tea over so Tom could put some in it.

"So sad that you don't trust me, Harry." The Dark Lord mock sighed, putting in two drops and letting Harry hand it back over. "Drink, Mr Dursley.

"What is this stuff?" Dudley asked, frowning at his cup.

"You took Latin, you figure it out," Harry suggested sharply, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't remember," Dudley spat, glaring at his cousin.

"Truth serum, idiot," Harry shot back.

Tom set a hand on Harry's shoulder gently, as if to calm him, and Harry silenced. "If you'd please, Mr Dursley."

"I don't see why it has to be _me_ ," Dudley muttered even as he took a long drink of the drugged tea.

Everyone waited in silence as the Veritaserum took effect. When Dudley's eyelids had drooped, Tom nodded. _Harry, could you put in four drops from the vial in my left pocket into his tea?_ he asked mentally before speaking out loud, "What is your name?"

"Dudley Dursley," Dudley murmured in a monotone as Harry magicked over his cup to put in the antidote.

"Good. Now, did you rape Harry Potter last summer?"

"Yes."

Petunia turned to stare at her son in horror. "Dudley…"

"And he's such a good fuck, too. Dad was right," Dudley finished. Harry flinched as he set the cup back in front of Dudley.

Tom turned and stared at Harry, who wouldn't meet his eyes. "Your father, Dudley?"

"Yeah." Dudley smiled slightly. "Dad said he used to fuck the freak all the time before he had to go to his madhouse."

Tom's eyes were blazing with fury at this, though his voice was even as he spoke again. "Thank you, Dudley. Please have some more tea."

"Okay," Dudley agreed, taking another long drink of his tea. Upon coming to, he turned to his mother. "Mum?"

"Shut up," Petunia replied, face pale. "Just shut up." Then she turned to Tom, who was watching the exchange coldly. "Take him, then."

"My pleasure," Tom assured her, pulling out his wand to shrink the boy, who'd started sobbing. "A pleasure doing business with you, Mrs Dursley," he added, standing and offering a hand to shake.

"L-likewise," Petunia stuttered, also rising and taking the offered hand. Then she turned to Harry. "Harry… I-I'm sorry. I was unaware of all this."

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "What's done is done."

"Please tell me you're not quoting Dumbledore in my presence," Tom muttered, collecting the miniature Dudley.

"Actually, I think that was you," Harry replied, smiling.

Tom scowled.

Petunia stepped over to Harry, who was still sitting, and hugged him, surprising the teen. "We've treated you so horribly– _I_ 've treated you so horribly, but…"

Harry bit his lip and returned his aunt's hug. "It's not your fault." Which was true; Petunia couldn't control the actions of her son and husband if she didn't know about them, and her hatred hadn't been aimed at him, specifically, but the world that had stolen her sister from her. He understood that, now.

 _Harry, we should go. I believe Gin's going to start searching for me soon, to tell me where you went,_ Tom's voice slid through Harry's mind softly.

Harry smiled and pulled away from his aunt. "Right. We have to leave."

Petunia smiled sadly. "I'll understand if you don't want to, but, feel free to visit." Her eyes shot between Tom and Harry. "Peacefully?"

"Harry has made me swear not to kill you," Tom assured the woman evenly.

"We'll see." Harry sighed, standing. "I might just."

Petunia's smile brightened. "Right, then. Off you go."

Tom held out a hand, which Harry took, and apparated them away.

-~*~-

"Ha! I didn't have to do a thing!" Ginny shouted as soon as the two wizards stepped into the study.

"Shut up, Gin," Draco muttered.

"How'd it go?" Hermione inquired softly.

"You know how I turned them all in to animals?" Harry asked brightly.

"…Yes…" Hermione blinked suspiciously. "Why?"

"Dudley accidentally killed Vernon." Harry tossed himself into a chair with a _very_ pleased look on his face.

"That's just too rich!" Ginny laughed. Theodore and Draco both smiled while Hermione sighed helplessly.

Tom smirked. "And we brought something back with us."

"Please tell me it's not guts or something?" Hermione begged.

Tom made a face. "Like I'd keep guts in my pocket. I'd ruin a robe!"

"Sure you aren't a Malfoy?" Ginny teased.

"He's a Riddle," Harry assured her. "It's all in the blood."

"Think you're soooo funny, don't you, Potter," Tom grumbled, pulling the miniature Dudley from his pocket. "Perhaps you don't want your cousin, then."

"Not particularly." Harry shrugged. "Have fun with him."

This brought a squeal from the mini Dudley, who started begging Harry to save him in his tiny voice. The other four Hogwarts students watched on in shock.

Tom brought the boy to eye-level with a cold look. "If you don't shut up, you'll find out just how painful life can be," the Dark Lord threatened.

Dudley shut up.

"Not that he's not going to anyway," Harry added, smirking.

"Can I help?" Draco requested.

"Me too," Theodore added in.

Harry stared at the two boys in shock while Ginny laughed and Hermione looked appalled. "You're joking?"

"No, not really." Theodore shrugged.

"Anyway, Death Eater initiates have to torture and kill someone before they can receive the Dark Mark," Draco added lightly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry muttered, turning to frown at Tom.

"I am _not_ changing what's worked for years just because you're squeamish," Tom told Harry before turning to the two Slytherin boys. "We shall see. However, neither of you will be receiving the Mark until _after_ school is over."

"Understood," the two young men answered as one, nodding.

"I want to help," Ginny said suddenly, brown eyes bright.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, horrified.

"Oh, finally picked a side, have you?" Tom teased, ignoring Hermione.

"I said I wanted to help torture the fuck out of him, I said nothing about taking your Mark, Tom," Ginny pointed out firmly.

"Have you picked a side, though?" Harry asked softly.

Ginny smiled. "Yes. After all, someone has to keep an eye on you two."

"As if _we_ can't do it," Draco muttered darkly, glaring at Ginny.

"Can you?" Ginny replied sweetly.

Draco scowled.

"Snap out of it, Herm," Harry said suddenly, drawing everyone's gazes to the brunette Gryffindor, who looked absolutely horrified. "You knew we'd all been corrupted when you joined our little group."

"But, torturing and killing a boy?" Hermione whispered.

"That _boy_ is the type of trash that needs to be exterminated," Draco hissed with feeling.

"The last thing we need is to have him rape another boy," Ginny said softly. "And it wouldn't surprise me if he would have or already has."

"Gin has a point, Hermione." Theodore hummed. "And, no, I'm not just saying that because she's my girlfriend."

This got a round of laughter from everyone in the room, even Hermione.

"My Lord?" Everyone turned to look at Lucius, who stood in the doorway. "Some of the Death Eaters are here to speak with you."

Tom glanced at Harry. "Hair."

Harry stood, emerald-green eyes serious. "Only if I can come with you."

Everyone in the room froze as Tom stared at Harry in shock.

"Why?"

"Because they need to get used to seeing me?" Harry replied. "I understand that most of them know that my loyalties were in question, but only Lucius knows anything more than that."

"What about spies?" Tom inquired mildly as he slipped Dudley back into a pocket, much to the boy's annoyance. "Shut up, Dursley."

"The only one I'm aware of was Snape." Harry glanced at Hermione and Ginny, both of whom nodded in agreement. "And he's on our side again."

"Severus was the only one in question as far as I knew," Lucius agreed.

"Who's here?" Tom asked.

"Bella, Rodolphus, Antonin, and Wormtail," Lucius replied.

Tom sighed and glanced over at Harry. "No hexing them."

Harry scowled, but nodded. "Agreed."

Tom nodded. "Very well. Harry and I will speak with those four. Lucius, stay here and keep these students busy. Harry, fix my hair."

Harry smiled and pointed his wand at Tom's head, muttering the spell that would change it and allow Tom to do as he wished with it, like make him bald when he changed, which had been a part of the prank. As soon as his hair was back to normal, Tom morphed into Lord Voldemort, smirking as both Ginny and Hermione flinched.

"Stop that," Harry ordered, poking the Dark Lord's arm and receiving a scowl. "Come on, then."

Voldemort nodded and led the younger wizard from the study and down the hall to the meeting room. As the two entered, the four Death Eaters all rose and bowed.

"M-my L-L-Lord?" Wormtail stuttered, watching Harry nervously. Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov were staring at the teen in shock while Rodolphus Lestrange watched on stonily.

"Harry is on our side," Voldemort informed the four. "You will give him your respect."

"And what sort of respect would that be?" Bellatrix spat, eyes boring into Harry's. The two were glaring hatefully at one another.

"Jealousy is not becoming of you, Bella," Voldemort admonished. "And you will give Harry the same respect you give me."

Wild eyes flashed dangerously as Bellatrix continued glaring at Harry. Harry smiled at her. "I don't think she's listening to you, Tom."

"Bellatrix," Voldemort's voice was chilled.

Bellatrix glanced over at the Dark Lord and found herself faced with the end of his wand and his blazing eyes. She swallowed with difficulty. "I apologise, my Lord, Master Potter," she whispered, bowing her head. The look she shot Harry once Voldemort had turned his gaze from her, though, told Harry just how apologetic she _really_ was and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sit. Tell me what you have come here for," the Dark Lord ordered, seating himself in a rather regal-looking chair with a high back. The Death Eaters hurried to return to their own seats while Harry stood next to Voldemort. _Aren't you going to sit?_

 _No. I don't feel like conjuring a chair right now, and I'd rather stay with you than sit across from you,_ Harry replied.

_As you wish._

"My Lord, there have been, rumours," Antonin started.

"Rumours?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "There are always rumours. What are so important about these ones?"

"They say there's a high-ranking Death Eater working at Hogwarts. But this Death Eater is not one we know of," Bellatrix said highly.

Harry couldn't hold back his laugh, much to the annoyance of the four Death Eaters and the amusement of Voldemort.

"What, Master Potter, might be so funny?" Bellatrix enquired as politely as she could through gritted teeth.

"Shall I tell them, then?" Harry asked Voldemort, eyes dancing in amusement.

"If you _must_." The Dark Lord sighed, frowning at his followers.

"The rumours both are and aren't true," Harry explained patiently. "Severus Snape is working at Hogwarts, as is another member of the Dark Order. In fact, he's in this room."

"Would that be you?" Bellatrix asked sweetly.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I do not _work_ at Hogwarts, Bellatrix, I go to school there. Get it straight."

"My Lord?" Rodolphus was staring at Voldemort in shock. "You've been at Hogwarts?"

This statement shocked Bellatrix out of the glaring contest she'd started with Harry once again and she turned to stare at her Lord. "My Lord, that's dangerous!"

"I'm well aware of that, Bella. However, I have multiple students backing me, as well as non-students."

"Dumbledore doesn't trust Slytherins, though," Wormtail murmured before looking up at Harry and meeting the emerald-green eyes for the first time that day. "Unless… Master Potter, have _you_ been helping our Lord?"

"Perhaps." Harry raised an eyebrow at the animagus. "And perhaps I'm not the only one."

"The Weasley girl. She is very dark for a Gryffindor. She is probably helping you…"

_I thought you said he was stupid._

_I said he was annoying as hell. I said nothing about stupid,_ Voldemort replied to Harry in annoyance. "Very good, Wormtail," he hissed aloud soothingly. "Very, very good. Dumbledore can hardly suspect the auror friend of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley, can he?"

"No, no, of course not, my Lord. Very clever, my Lord," Wormtail agreed, much to Bellatrix's disgust.

"It wasn't my idea," Voldemort admitted, still managing to sound superior. "Fred and George Weasley did it."

"Have you the _whole_ Weasley brood behind you?!" Antonin asked in surprise.

"Hardly," Harry answered. "Those three are just naturally Slytherin enough to consider the ideas of the Dark Order as well as those of the Light Order."

"Slytherin enough, or open-minded enough?" Rodolphus enquired.

"Gin, Fred, and George are Slytherin enough. Seam and Herm are open-minded enough," Harry replied, deciding that he liked Rodolphus, despite his wife.

"Interesting. Open-minded Gryffindors," Rodolphus muttered to himself, frowning in contemplation. "Who would have guessed?" He glanced up at Harry with a smirk.

Harry grinned. "Who indeed."

"My Lord, do you have a plan for the down-fall of Dumbledore?" Bellatrix asked, pulling the attention back to herself and the silent Dark Lord.

Voldemort glanced at Harry, who nodded and spoke seriously. "Actually, that's my job. Yes, we have a plan, no, I'm not letting you in on it. It's student run, currently, and it's staying that way."

Bellatrix did _not_ look happy.

"If that is all?" Voldemort stood slowly, eyes sweeping over the small group.

"Of course, my Lord," Bellatrix, Antonin, and Wormtail replied. Rodolphus was watching Harry with a frown.

"A problem, Rodolphus?" Voldemort enquired mildly, eyes watching the Lestrange dangerously.

"No, my Lord," Rodolphus offered the Dark Lord a slight bow. "I was just wondering if it is allowable for me to remain and speak with Master Potter?"

"Rodolphus," Bellatrix hissed angrily.

Voldemort glanced at Harry. _Up to you, love._

 _Sure. I like Rodolphus._ Harry shrugged.

"Very well. Rodolphus, you may stay. Bella, you may also stay, if you so wish, until your husband leaves," Voldemort decided. "Wormtail, Antonin, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, my Lord," Rodolphus replied as the other two wizards disapparated.

"Thank you, my Lord," Bellatrix echoed her husband hollowly.

Voldemort nodded. _I'm going to put your cousin in the dungeons. Take the Lestranges with you to the study and tell Lucius to join me._

 _Okay._ Harry smiled as Voldemort swept out of the room. "Follow me," he ordered the two Death Eaters.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't have to listen–"

Rodolphus pointed his wand at his wife. "Enough, Bella. Go home if you're planning to be like this again."

Bellatrix scowled, but closed her mouth.

Rodolphus nodded to Harry. "Lead the way, Master Potter."

Harry scowled. "Harry, please. When Voldemort is around, call me Master Potter, if you must. Otherwise, call me Harry."

Rodolphus smiled faintly. "Harry, then."

Harry nodded and led the way down the hall and back into the study. "Lucius?"

The Malfoy Head turned to look at Harry. "Yes?"

"Tom wants you to join him in the dungeons."

"Whatever could he want down there?"

Harry smirked. "I think he had to chain Dudley up so he'd quit whining."

This brought laughter from the students in the room and a faint smile from Lucius. "Very well. Inform him I'm on my way," the man requested before sweeping from the room.

_He's coming._

_Oh, good._

Harry smiled to himself as he turned back to the Lestranges. "Have seats. Please."

"Friends of yours?" Ginny said teasingly as she watched Bellatrix uneasily. Theodore slid and arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest protectively.

"Sort of," Harry agreed. "This is Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange," he introduced. "Bellatrix, Rodolphus, I'm sure you're familiar with Draco Malfoy."

The Malfoy Heir nodded his head respectfully. "Uncle Rodolphus, Aunt Bellatrix."

"I keep forgetting Narcissa and Bellatrix are sisters…" Harry murmured, earning him a surprised look from Draco. "What? I saw it on a tapestry in the Black House."

"When were you in Grimmauld Place?" Bellatrix demanded.

"None of your business," the three Gryffindors shot back simultaneously. Then they all traded grins.

"Anyway, that's Theodore Nott. The red-head snuggling with him is the notorious Ginevra Weasley," Harry continued.

"Oh, so I'm notorious now, am I?" Ginny interrupted in amusement.

"Duh." Harry gave her an annoyed look before motioning to Hermione. "And this is Hermione Granger."

"A _mudblood_ in Malfoy Manor?!" Bellatrix screeched in horror.

"Watch your language," Harry said sharply, sending the Death Eater a dangerous look. "That is unacceptable. Herm is a guest, just as you are."

Bellatrix sneered at Harry. "Watch the way you talk to your elders and betters, widdle Podder."

"I do believe I've warned you once already to respect Harry, Bella. Do not make me tell you a second time," Tom's voice floated over to them from the doorway. His scarlet eyes were narrowed dangerously at the witch.

"My Lord, I did not notice you come in," Bellatrix said with a deep bow.

"I do believe that was the point," Ginny bit out before Theodore could shut her up.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed.

"Ginevra, that was uncalled for," Tom said mildly as he stepped over to Harry's chair.

"Sorry, Tom, but those two won't ever get along, and Bellatrix won't respect someone younger than her that she hasn't a reason to," Ginny pointed out, giving Hermione a sharp look as the older girl opened her mouth to berate her again.

Tom frowned at the young witch, as did Bellatrix. "Very good, girly."

Harry settled a hand on Tom's arm, rising, as the man opened his mouth to yell at Bellatrix. _Let me try something._

 _Fine._ Tom sighed.

Harry turned and walked over so he was directly in front of Bellatrix. "Let us get something straight, Bellatrix. I don't like you, and I doubt I ever will. However, if you continue to look down on me, you will find out just how much more proficient I've become at the Cruciatus Curse in two years. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Bellatrix spat.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione shouted. "When did you–"

"Hermione, stuff it." Harry spun and glared at his friend, who's mouth shut at the fire in his eyes. "I _really_ don't feel like hearing all about how I shouldn't be performing Unforgivables."

"Even if they are poorly done," Bellatrix muttered under her breath.

Harry settled his wand between her eyes firmly. "Give me a reason, and I _swear_ you'll regret it."

"Bella, stop annoying Harry," Lucius ordered. "And come with me; Narcissa was looking for you."

Bellatrix stood and glared at Harry, who was nearly the same height as her. Without a word, she left the room to follow Lucius to her sister.

Everyone was silent as Harry returned to his seat wearily. "Please don't stare at me," he murmured.

The group of students immediately started talking to one another. Rodolphus frowned at Harry. "Are you well?"

"He's tired," Tom answered, settling a hand on Harry's shoulder gently as he sat on the arm of Harry's chair.

"Lucius is going to murder you for sitting improperly on his furniture," Harry muttered, leaning his head against Tom's side and closing his eyes.

"Lucius will live. Do you need to go to bed?" the Dark Lord enquired softly as he wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"I'm fine."

Tom rolled his eyes and glanced at Rodolphus, who was smiling faintly. "Why ever are you smiling?"

"Because your hair's red again," Harry answered for the Death Eater, who really did smile at that.

Tom reached up and pulled a lock of hair around so he could get a good look at it and groaned. "Harry…"

"Looks good on you," was the young man's soft reply, punctured by a yawn.

"You're sure you don't want to go to bed?"

"Yes," Harry replied, sounding mildly annoyed.

Tom sighed and glanced over at the group of chatting students. "What are you four plotting?"

"Pranks," came the simultaneous reply.

"On whom?"

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"Dumbledore."

"Teachers."

"Other students."

"And you."

Tom scowled at Ginny while everyone else in the room laughed, even Rodolphus and Harry. "Why me?"

"Because you're a teacher," the red-head replied happily.

"Good Merlin, Harry. Stop teaching her things," Tom complained.

Harry snorted. "I haven't taught her hardly anything; Fred and George taught her all she knows."

"I should have known. Remind me to pellet their shop with pranks next time I'm in Diagon Alley."

"Hey, Tom?" Ginny said suddenly. "If my brothers want to be inducted, will you let them?"

"They have to follow protocol," Tom replied. "And no pranks."

"They're not going to like that last rule," Hermione offered, earning herself a light punch from Ginny. "What? They won't."

"Was that rhetorical, or plausible?" Tom enquired before the two witches could start an argument.

"No clue. They asked me last week and I promised to ask you when it was safe," Ginny replied, turning away from the glaring brunette.

"And what about yesterday?" Tom enquired mildly.

"I was angry at you."

"And the night before?"

"Too tired."

"Do you have an excuse for everything?"

"Actually, yes."

Tom rolled his eyes while the students laughed. "Really." He glanced down at Harry, who had fallen asleep against his side. "Why go to bed when I make a good pillow, I suppose." He sighed, leaning over to kiss the top of Harry's head gently before glancing back up at Rodolphus, who was smiling again. "What?"

"You're happy, my Lord," Rodolphus said by way of explanation. "I wasn't quite sure I'd live long enough to see you happy."

Tom scowled. "I see."

"It's not a weak sort of happy," the man mused. "Rather, a stronger one. You have friends who are almost equal to you, and someone you love. People to lean on."

Tom watched the man quietly for a long moment before nodding. "I suppose."

"Bella is jealous. I believe she had hoped she would get your love, rather than another."

"I'm well aware of that, but she'll have to get used to this," Tom replied firmly.

"Yes, I suppose she will." Rodolphus sighed. "And she'll have to get past this hatred of Harry, or she may find herself dead."

"She's too useful to kill," Tom shot back.

Rodolphus shook his head. "Be that as it may, my Lord, Harry does not like her in the least, and I doubt he finds her useful. If she keeps this up, he may kill her."

Tom glanced down at the sleeping teen. "That's what I'm afraid of. Harry's not a killer."

"He may become one." Rodolphus sighed regretfully. "I shall have to speak with Bella again."

Tom nodded. "Why are you so concerned about this? I know you and Bella didn't marry for love."

"Harry intrigues me. He's an interesting young man. And he's grown up a lot. He's not that little brat I remember first meeting two years ago who shot weak spells at us and hid behind sealed doors," Rodolphus admitted.

Tom ran a hand through Harry's wild hair gently. "Things change."

"Perhaps too much has changed."

"Perhaps…"

-~*~-

“You need a shower.”

Harry turned to scowl at Tom. “Too tired.”

“A bath, then.”

Harry blinked at Tom slowly. “I’ll take a shower.” He turned to go into the bathroom, but paused at the door and smirked. “And, if I need a shower, so do you.”

“Good thing I was planning on taking one, then,” Tom murmured from right behind Harry.

Harry spun to look at Tom and almost lost his balance. The Dark Lord caught him and held him up. “I don’t need your help,” the teen muttered darkly, allowing Tom to lead him into the bathroom.

“Can you stand?”

“…no…”

“Then shut up and stop complaining,” Tom replied, pulling off Harry’s shirt.

Harry swatted at his hands and pulled away, glaring tiredly. “Stop that. And why can’t I take a shower in the morning?”

Tom sighed. “Because the Minister is going to be here early tomorrow morning and you need to look presentable, even if you’re not.”

Harry gaped at the man. “Fudge? Here? Why? Can’t Lucius tell him no?”

“Not really. This is all about Lucius’ loyalties, actually. Mine too, it appears,” he offered an ironic smile.

“Don’t you mean Marcus Brutùs’ loyalties? I don’t believe Tom Riddle’s loyalties have ever been in question,” Harry shot back, taking off his trousers slowly.

“Funny. Neither have Harry Potter’s,” Tom shot back, pulling his own shirt up and over his head, laying it neatly on the counter next to where he’d set Harry’s.

Harry flipped Tom the two-fingered salute and finished pulling off his pants before going over to start the shower. “Stupid Fudge.”

Tom laughed and set his trousers with their shirts before leaning down to pick up the rest of Harry’s clothing to set it up on the sink. When he glanced over at Harry, the teen was scowling. “What’s that look for?”

“Stop cleaning up after me.”

“Stop giving me a reason to,” Tom shot back, stepping up to the younger wizard and standing over him.

Harry snorted and got into the shower. “Neat-freak.”

Tom smiled and stepped into the shower behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the teen’s waist and leaning him against his chest, chin on the top of Harry’s head. “Hush.”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing into the embrace. “I thought we were in here to take a shower.”

“We are,” Tom murmured, magically lathering up a bath puff and then picking it up to run it down Harry’s abdomen. The teen hummed softly in contentment and smiled. Tom leaned forward and, with his free hand, drew Harry’s lips to his gently.

Harry’s eyes shot open as Tom’s hand curled around his penis. _Tom?_

 _Shhh._ The elder wizard was stroking Harry gently with one hand while the other continued to wash him. _Trust me._

Harry closed his eyes again and lost himself in the kiss as Tom’s tongue slid between his lips to dance within his mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss, raising a hand to tangle it in Tom’s hair.

Tom continued to stroke Harry gently but firmly, letting his hand with the bath puff slide between Harry’s legs to clean him there, purposefully knocking into Harry’s balls.

Harry let out a sharp gasp as he came in Tom’s hand. “Oh, you bastard,” he whispered, opening his eyes to look up into smiling scarlet ones. “You fucking bastard.”

“Calling me names again?” the Dark Lord replied softly.

“Is Fudge really coming tomorrow, or did you just say that to get me in the shower?” Harry wanted to know.

“He’s coming tomorrow, but not until much later in the afternoon. You could have taken a shower in the morning,” Tom admitted. “But you’ve been on edge since we got here and I wanted to see if this would help.”

“You really are a bastard, Tom,” Harry informed the Dark Lord.

“Perhaps.” Tom set a chaste kiss upon Harry’s lips with a smile. “But it worked.”

“Ugh.” Harry made a face. “Stop reading my mind, prat.”

“Then don’t leave it open,” Tom replied warmly.

“Easy for you to say,” Harry grumbled, letting his hand reach behind him to take a hold of Tom’s cock, which had been pressing into his back.

Tom let out a hiss. “Obviously not as easy as you think.”

Harry smirked and turned in Tom’s grasp so he could face the older wizard. "Sexually frustrated, love?" he enquired as his fingers danced along the blood-filled length.

 **: Yesss...:** Tom hissed, closing his eyes.

Harry leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Good for you," he said happily before hopping out of the shower and hurrying from the bathroom.

Tom groaned and let his head hit the shower's wall with a loud 'thunk'. _Tease._

_I love you!_

_You're a horrible, horrible child. It's a wonder the Hat ever even **considered** you for Gryffindor!_

_I know. G'night,_ Harry responded cheerfully.

_Good night. I'm going to finish my shower before I join you._

_You mean you're going to wank._

Tom slammed his side of their connection closed and locked the bathroom door with a wave of his hand. Harry's laughter carried through the door and echoed around the bathroom, making Tom sigh. "Brat…"


	30. Chapter 30

"Lucius?"

Lucius glanced up at the group of calm students, Harry in the lead. "Yes, Mr Potter?"

Harry merely scowled at the title. "We were wondering if we could demolish any of the rooms in the Manor."

It took all of Lucius' training to keep from gaping helplessly. Tom, however, turned to frown at Harry. "What have you five got up your nasty little sleeves?"

"Harry's idea!" four voices called at once, earning their owners each a glare from said teen.

" _That_ I expected."

"We want to set up a place to duel," Harry explained calmly. "Gryffindors verses Slytherins. Gin's our referee."

"And can Miss Granger actually participate?" Lucius inquired, rejoining the conversation, as his gaze travelled over to the pregnant witch.

"Madam Pomfrey says that I can still do things like duelling for another month and a half," Hermione said coolly. "Anyway, someone has to show your son he's not the best."

Lucius stared at the witch, annoyed, while everyone else laughed and Tom smiled. He turned to his son suddenly. "If you lose, I'll be very upset, Draco."

Draco sobered quickly. "Of course, Father."

"Now, really, Lucius. That's hardly fair." Tom chuckled. "He's up against Harry Potter."

Lucius scowled at the Dark Lord. "You're betting on the Gryffindors, then, my Lord?"

"Of course I am."

"Would you two care to _watch_?" Ginny asked, smiling widely. "Perhaps _bet_ some _money_."

"Yeah, I'm sure Gin'll hold it for you," Harry said mischievously.

"That would, actually, be quite entertaining," Tom decided, standing. "Lucius?"

"The Minister is supposed to arrive within the hour," Lucius replied tightly.

"Point?" Harry made a face at the Malfoy Head. "No one here gives a rat's arse about how the Minister feels, Lucius. Have one of the house-elves lead him to us."

"Intimidation. Crafty," Theodore murmured.

"How is that intimidation?" Hermione wanted to know, even as Lucius stood and motioned for them to follow him from the room.

"We're showing that we're a force to be reckoned with. We're all just seventeen, and you're pregnant. What will the Minister think of the children of tomorrow _now_?" Draco replied sharply.

"The Minister doesn't know our sides, Draco," Harry cut in softly. "It's hardly intimidation."

"Your actions today will make him think tomorrow," Ginny supplied. "He doesn't know our sides in this war right now, but, once he does, he may just re-think his support."

"Everyone already knows Harry's a force to be reckoned with, though," Hermione argued.

"But not _how much_ of a force," Ginny replied, eyes sparkling evilly. "Only a select few know."

Harry shrugged. "And none of them are you guys, sorry to say." Then he sped up to walk with Tom, leaving the four students staring at his back in shock.

"This _must_ have something to do with all the times he went missing last year," Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"He went missing a lot last year?" Draco turned to look at the brunette witch curiously. "Without an explanation?"

"Yeah," Ginny stepped in. "And we couldn't follow him, since he always took his Invisibility Cloak."

"Wonder what he was doing…"

"Don't we all." Ginny kicked at the ground. "It was annoying."

"Here we are," Lucius said, ending the two conversations his guests had been having, one out loud, the other mentally. "This room is actually meant to be used for duelling practise. The Death Eaters use it sometimes."

"It'll have to do," Harry decided, pulling laughter from his friends and a glare from Lucius. "Right. Dray, Ted, left side. Herm, you're with me on the right. Tom, Lucius, I'll leave it up to you two to conjure chairs for yourselves. Gin, stand near them and give us a go when all is in order."

"Making us do work," Lucius grumbled clearly as he conjured a chair next to the one Tom had already made and was sitting in with a smile.

Ginny flashed the two adults a bright smile while the combatants prepared. "Hey, Tom, could we get you to duel with Harry next, if there’s time?"

"Why?" the Dark Lord wanted to know.

"Because I want to see how you would both fare." The red-head shrugged before turning back to the duellists. "Two-on-two, or one-on-one with seconds?"

The four traded looks before nodding. "One-on-one with seconds," Draco called out as Theodore and Hermione stepped back to give Harry and Draco room.

"This way, I don't have to duel at all!" Hermione called cheerfully.

"I should lose on purpose," Harry replied, watching Ginny.

"Not funny, Harry."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Since we don't know when the Minister will be here, keep it clean. Legal spells only."

"Define legal?" Draco requested sweetly.

"I refuse to get into a political debate with you, Draco Malfoy, so stuff it," Ginny shot back, getting a laugh from everyone.

"And no bringing animals into this," Harry cut in, giving Draco a dirty look.

The Malfoy heir shrugged. "It was hardly to my advantage, now was it?"

"You want Harry calling a snake out on you?" Hermione wanted to know.

Draco paused. "Right, then. No animals. And no cheating."

"Oh, like beginning before the count's up?" Harry teased, smirking.

"Why make that rule?" Theodore asked, frowning at Draco's back.

"Because if _I_ can cheat, _he_ can cheat, and, this time, he _will_ ," Draco growled back, eyes on Harry.

The green-eyed boy nodded. "Perfect. Gin, whenever you're ready."

Ginny nodded seriously. "Bow," She ordered. Both young men bowed formally, eyes on each other. "Wands at the ready. On my count. One…Two…Three!"

" _Silencio! Protego!_ "

" _Stupefy!_ "

" _Incendio!_ "

Draco jumped out of the way of the shot of fire and the two paused, staring at one another. Harry had a glittering shield up around him, which had made Draco's Stunning Spell shoot off to one side. Draco was glaring at Harry silently.

" _Accio_ Draco's wand," Harry said finally. The Malfoy's wand flew into his hand and he pocketed it, nodding as Theodore and Draco traded places.

"Bow," Ginny called. The two traded formal bows. "Wands at the ready! One… Two…"

-~*~-

"Do you hear shouting?" Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, asked Arthur Weasley, who'd been sent to help him instead of an Auror (much to Fudge's disgust).

Arthur cocked his head slightly, listening, but it was the house-elf who was leading them to where the Malfoys were who answered the question, "The young Master Draco and his friends were duelling out of boredom, Minister."

"Alone?!" Arthur cut in, shocked. Albus had mentioned that both Ginny and Hermione were also believed to have left with Draco Malfoy two nights ago with Lucius Malfoy.

"No, sir," the elf replied calmly. "Professor Brutùs and Master Lucius were to watch the duel."

"Hardly makes me feel better…" Arthur muttered under his breath.

Fudge frowned in concentration. "Brutùs?"

"New Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts," Arthur volunteered. "My daughter seems to like him, apparently they met over the summer while she was visiting Harry. My son thinks he's horrible and a Death Eater."

"That's a very serious accusation," Fudge pointed out in a serious voice.

"Of course. But, you know kids these days. Any teacher they don't like's a Death Eater out for their blood," the red-haired man forced his voice to remain light. "He's probably just a very secretive fellow, like Snape."

"We's here, sirs," the house-elf said suddenly, stopping before a closed door. It opened the door enough to let them all look in.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

" _Finite! Accio_ Theodore's wand!"

"Why do you keep using the Summoning Charm?!" Theodore shouted as his wand slipped into Harry's hand.

"It doesn't knock you back into Dray?" Harry shrugged and tossed the two Slytherins their wands, flicking his own wand at Draco to end the Silencing Spell. "And we have guests."

Everyone turned to look at the two men at the door. "Dad!" Ginny squealed before running over and hugging her father tightly, much to everyone's amusement.

"Arthur. Cornelius." Lucius nodded to the two as he stood with Tom and started towards the door. The rest of the students followed them.

"Ah, Lucius, wonderful seeing you again. Simply marvellous. I trust…ah…You-Know-Who hasn't been controlling you lately?" Fudge gushed, taking Lucius' hand and pumping it enthusiastically.

"Not a peep," Lucius assured him. "I don't believe you know Professor Marcus Brutùs? Or Theodore Nott?" He introduced the two, stepping back so Tom and Theodore could also shake hands with the Minister.

"Of course, of course. And here's your son, Draco. And Harry! My dear boy!" He pulled Harry into an exuberant hug.

 _Man's worse than I remembered. I bet a two-year-old could get him under_ Imperio _,_ Harry thought to Tom darkly as he stepped away from the Minister. "It's nice to see you again as well, Minister. This–" he motioned to Hermione. "–is Hermione Granger. I don't believe you two have met before."

"Wonderful to finally get a name to go with such a pretty face, my dear," Fudge said happily, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Shall we adjourn to the sitting room?" Lucius inquired coolly.

"Brilliant idea, Lucius. Brilliant idea. Of course, you should probably lead the way…"

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all stayed back with Arthur, who was frowning at them. "To the _Malfoy_ residence? Really." He shook his head.

"Draco's not a bad person, Dad," Ginny insisted.

"Once you get to know him, he's actually really nice," Hermione agreed. "And even Lucius isn't such an arse."

Harry shook his head at Hermione. "Arse. Really. I thought you didn't curse."

"Shut up."

"Professor Dumbledore didn't tell me you'd also gone, Harry," Arthur continued in a low voice.

Harry shrugged. "I don't suppose he wanted anyone panicking."

"They found Ron, you know," Arthur added seriously, frowning at the three students.

Hermione and Ginny both pointed at Harry. "He did it."

"Did what?" Fudge asked as they entered the sitting room.

Harry shrugged. "A bit of art in the Hogwarts entrance hall."

"Art?" Theodore snorted.

"Well, I thought it was rather fetching," Hermione said softly, seating herself on a couch next to Theodore.

"Hermione!" Arthur turned on the Muggle-born witch, wide-eyed.

" _This_ ," Harry cut in firmly, "is a family discussion that we should save for another time, unless..." His gaze travelled over to where Lucius sat in his favourite arm chair. "Lucius would let us borrow the drawing room to clear the air?"

"As long as there is to be no demolishing or _hunting_ , I have no problems with that," Lucius replied evenly, liquid silver eyes throwing hexes at Arthur.

Harry nodded seriously. "That, I can promise. Mr Weasley, Ginny, Herm, if you'd please." He nodded to the other three men in the room as the three he'd just named stood to leave. "Minister, Lucius, Marcus." The three men nodded in reply before Harry led his small group from the room.

"That boy's matured!" Fudge exclaimed in shock.

Theodore and Draco traded smirks.

-~*~-

“Please, sit,” Harry offered diplomatically as he shut the drawing room door behind him. Arthur sat in a nice armchair while the two girls sat across from him on a two-person couch, which Harry then took the arm of, next to Hermione.

“You shouldn’t sit on the arm, Harry,” Hermione chastised the teen.

“What Lucius doesn’t know won’t make him mad,” Harry replied, grinning.

Arthur smiled. “Very true. But–” His smile disappeared. “Explain yourselves.”

“Ron got Hermione pregnant,” Ginny said by way of explanation.

Arthur froze, staring at the three in shock. “Pregnant?”

“Got her drunk and pregnant on her birthday,” Harry agreed, leaning back in his make-shift seat and sliding an arm around Hermione’s shoulders to hug her gently.

Hermione turned to scowl up at her long-time friend. “Blunt much?”

“Not really, no.” Harry smiled lightly before glancing back over at Arthur, who was shaking his head. “Mr Weasley?”

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to believe this, personally, but I don’t appear to have that choice.” He shook his head at the three teens. “But, still, tacking him up in the Entrance Hall with an Unstickable Charm was a little over the top, don’t you think?”

Harry slid a hand over Hermione’s mouth, successfully shutting her up, as he leaned forward, eyes narrowed. “Art, Mr Weasley. It was art.”

“That was not proper art,” Arthur pointed out calmly, meeting Harry’s eyes.

“Define ‘proper art,’ sir. As far as I am aware, a pregnant witch is not art, and that is what Ronald has made. In retaliation, I have created my own art, and that just happened to be my ex-friend hanging in the Entrance Hall. The unforgivable in return for the unforgivable.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “And the message?”

Harry knit his brows in confusion. “What message?”

“You didn’t leave the message proclaiming the ‘art’ from ‘The Future Death Eaters’?”

“What?! No!” Harry looked horrified. “Great Merlin, no! I’d _never_ associate with Voldemort!” He hid his smirk at Arthur’s flinch.

_Me thinks the lady doth protest too much._

_Stuff it, Tom._

Tom laughed in Harry’s mind as a knock came on the door.

“Come in!” Ginny called, as Harry was still pulling off horrified while covering Hermione’s mouth to keep her silent and Arthur appeared to be considering everything he’d just heard and seen.

Tom stepped into the room and cocked an eyebrow at the eldest Weasley. “Tormenting students? Really.” He shook his head with a sigh as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind himself.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and stood slowly. “I do believe the Headmaster will be quite pleased to learn that you’re hiding out at a known Death Eater’s home.”

“Only if he finds out,” Tom replied, eyeing the wand pointing at his chest with boredom. “Lower your wand.”

“Mr Weasley, don’t attack him,” Harry said softly, standing himself. “He’s not worth it.”

Four sets of eyes shot to look at the green-eyed young man. “Not worth it?” Arthur repeated blankly.

“How many times must I vouch for Marcus before the Order believes he is a good man?” the Boy-Who-Lived inquired in a soft voice, watching the red-headed wizard.

Arthur didn’t get a chance to reply as a terrified shout sounded through the house. The five traded looks.

“Front hall,” Tom murmured.

“Ginny, Hermione, Harry, stay here,” Arthur ordered as he turned to follow Tom out of the room.

“Ginny, Hermione, stay. I’m coming with,” Harry shot back, sliding through the door and quickly catching up with Tom before Arthur could speak again.

Arthur sighed as Ginny and Hermione sat back down with annoyed looks. “Fine,” he muttered before running after the two wizards.

-~*~-

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. Both Theodore and Draco snorted, obviously fighting insane laughter. Fudge looked horrified, as did Arthur. Lucius and Tom both looked very passive.

Ronald Weasley was hanging from the ceiling by one leg, which had been caught in one of the Manor’s defences.

“Oh, Ron, you idiot!” Harry finally managed before glancing at Lucius. “Let him down.”

Lucius scowled at the younger wizard for a long moment. Harry cocked one eyebrow at the man and the Death Eater waved a hand at the hanging figure. Ron was slowly lowered to the ground.

“Now then, Mr Weasley, would you kindly inform us as to why you’re here?” Tom asked softly, leaning down slightly so his eyes were closer to Ron’s level, where he sat on the floor.

“Hermione!” Ron shouted suddenly, having caught sight of the very girl he’d come for.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, Ron! Haven’t you caused enough trouble?!” Ginny shouted, stepping between her brother and Hermione.

Ron scowled.

Harry knelt before the other boy. “Why did you come here?”

“To get Hermione out of this house,” he spat.

Harry rose an eyebrow at the red-head before turning to Hermione. “Herm, do you feel unsafe here?”

Hermione blinked a few times in surprise. “Of course not! I love it here!”

Harry turned back to Ron. “She doesn’t need saving, Ron. You may return to the Burrow. Try not to splinch yourself on the way.”

“Wha–?“

“Good _bye_ , Ronald,” Hermione shot at the boy. “You’re not _welcome_ here.”

Ron glanced up at the four adult wizards. Lucius and Tom were both glaring at him. Arthur looked furiously upset. Fudge just looked confused. “But–“

Harry leaned over and put his mouth next to Ron’s ear. “Leave, Ron. If you remain any longer, you will not leave unscathed. I’m not the only one who’s furious with you, and I can’t promise they'll have the same level of control as I. Clear?” He leaned back to meet Ron’s eyes.

The red-haired wizard looked terrified. “Did you just…”

“No, Ron, I’m not threatening you, I’m merely making a point.” Harry stood slowly. “You did a very stupid thing and now you’re faced with the consequences. Grow up.”

“Now, Harry…” Tom started softly.

“I’m not threatening him, Marcus. I am forcing him to see the reality of the situation,” Harry replied, eyes never leaving Ron’s. “ _Leave_ , Ron. For the last time.”

Ron narrowed his eyes. “Death Eater,” he spat before disapparating with a ‘crack’.

Harry cocked a mental eyebrow at Tom among the gasps from the other people in the room. _Well, what do you know. Ron’s going to start the rumours for me._

_Harry…_

Harry turned to look at everyone with a strained smile. “Excuse Ron, please. We three are in the middle of a slight fight, I fear.”

“Ah, of course.” Fudge nodded understandingly, settling a hand on Harry’s shoulder gently. “These things happen, my dear boy. I’m sure it will pass.”

“I hope so,” Harry replied sadly.

Arthur frowned. “Molly and I will be sure to have a word with Ron before the end of break, Harry.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you, Mr Weasley.”

Fudge took a quick look at his watch. “Oh, and I need to head back for the Ministry. I have a meeting, I’m afraid.” He sighed sadly.

“Of course, Minister. We understand you have a busy schedule,” Lucius agreed. Everyone else nodded.

“Yes, yes. Arthur, we need to leave.”

Arthur gave the two Gryffindor girls hugs and Harry a firm handshake before nodding to the Minister. The two disapparated with nearly simultaneous ‘crack’s.

“We could have wiped their memories of you being here, Harry,” Draco pointed out in the silence.

Harry’s sad smile turned into a full-blown smirk. “Ah, but, if we did that, my Christmas presents from Molly would be delayed, and we can’t have _that_.”

Everyone laughed.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry couldn’t help but smile at the Dark Lord who slept next to him, face softened by a peaceful sleep. He ran a finger across one cheek gently.

“Harry?” Tom blinked up at him sleepily. “What’s wrong?”

Harry shrugged, glancing up at the clock on the other side of the bed. It clicked to midnight and he smiled back down at the older wizard. “I was wondering if I might give you one of your Christmas presents now.”

Tom blinked a few times and turned to glance at the clock himself. “It’s the middle of the night, Harry.”

Harry’s face fell. “Or not.”

The Dark Lord sighed and reached up to cup one of Harry’s cheeks. “Of course you can give me your gift now, dear one. I’m sorry.”

Harry smiled a slow smile, leaning down to kiss the older man. _Good._

 _So, where’s this present?_ Tom asked slyly as Harry drew back from the kiss.

 _Did you want a material possession, then?_ Harry replied, still smiling.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the teen. “What did you have in mind, Mr Potter?”

“You know I love you, right?” Harry said by way of response, suddenly serious.

“Of course. But, what does that…” Tom’s eyes widened in shock as he caught on. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.” Harry suddenly turned, somehow managing to pull Tom over on top of him. “I’m yours. Period.”

Tom let out a sharp breath, searching Harry’s eyes frantically. When he was sure Harry wasn’t about to panic, he nodded and lowered his head to kiss the teen gently.

Harry immediately opened his mouth to the seeking tongue as he rose his hands to run them over Tom’s bare torso, feather-light touch sliding over the red-eyed man’s pale skin.

Tom took one of Harry’s hands in his own, holding it tightly. His free hand tugged gently at Harry’s sweats until the teen raised his hips off the bed and let the Dark Lord pull them off. The trousers floated gently to rest over the back of a chair and Harry let out a soft laugh.

“What now?”

“Neat freak.”

Tom grinned. “Shut up, you.”

Harry only laughed harder.

Tom rolled his eyes and lifted the hand he held to his lips, setting a soft kiss on the palm which managed to silence the laughter. “Much better,” the Dark Lord murmured in the silence. “Now, one last time, because I’m anal. You’re sure?”

Harry couldn’t help but smile. “Next person who says Lord Voldemort has no heart needs to be smacked.” Tom scowled. “Yes, Tom, I’m sure. And, if you ask one more time, you’re on the bottom.”

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the teen. “I’ve never seen you as the sort to threaten in bed, Mr Potter.”

Harry grinned and tugged at Tom’s trousers. “Off, Mr Riddle.”

Tom smacked the hand away and frowned. “Hands to yourself. We’re doing this my way.”

“With your trousers on?”

“All in good time, Harry. All in good time. Now, relax,” Tom added before leaning down to kiss Harry again.

Harry sighed into the kiss and closed his eyes, twisting his free hand in Tom’s hair. _Is **that** allowed?_

Tom smiled and slid his free hand down to rest on Harry’s hip. _Yes._ He replied before moving his lips to kiss at the spot just behind Harry’s right ear. The teen let out a hiss and closed his eyes. _Like that, do you?_

**: Yesssss…:**

Tom chuckled. **: Good.:**

Harry shivered. _You make Parseltongue sound like a sin._

 **: Is that supposed to be a bad thing?:** Tom hissed back teasingly before he pulled back from the green-eyed teen. **: Turn around.:**

Harry blinked at him owlishly. “Why?” Tom frowned at him. “Oh, very well…” Harry sighed and turned around, laying face down on the bed.

Tom smiled and ran the palm of his hand over Harry’s arse. **: My way, remember?:**

 _Mental note: Never tell a Slytherin when something can be used to their advantage,_ Harry muttered, shivering slightly.

 **: I heard that…:** Tom hissed teasingly as he slid a finger down between Harry’s cheeks.

“Damn…”

Tom laughed and leaned down to place a kiss on Harry’s tailbone. The errant finger paused over the pucker between Harry’s cheeks and circled around it lazily, earning a hiss from Harry. **: Like that?:**

“Yes…” Harry closed his eyes and buried his face in his pillow. _Yes._

Tom smiled and used his hands to push the two cheeks apart then leaned his head down to lick gently at Harry’s pucker.

Harry moaned and tightened his grip on the pillow. _Merlin, Tom…_

 _Yes? Did you want something?_ Tom teased, swiping his tongue around the hole.

Harry’s thought came out as a whimper, _More?_

 _Of course,_ Tom agreed. Then, murmuring a soft spell to lengthen his tongue, he slid it into Harry’s arse hole with ease.

Harry let out a muffled shout into the pillow. _Fuck!_

 _You alright?_ Tom asked, concerned, as he pulled his tongue out.

_Do that again!_

_Oh, you **liked** it,_ the Dark Lord commented, thrusting the lengthened muscle back into the teen beneath him. Then, before the younger wizard could do more than moan, he began slowly tongue-fucking Harry’s arsehole, which was followed by nothing _but_ moans.

Tom finally decided that the younger man was plenty relaxed and pulled away from his arse, pausing long enough to swipe his tongue up the teen’s crack. Harry turned to blink slowly at him. “Wha–?“ Then he saw that Tom was finally taking off his sweats and he grinned. “ ‘Bout damn time.”

“Silence.” Tom growled, tossing his trousers at the chair Harry’s rested on, but not bothering to make sure they got there. “On your knees, lovely.” Harry sighed and complied while Tom spat on his hands to slick up his cock. **: Ready?:** The Dark Lord inquired in a sexy hiss as he positioned himself at Harry’s entrance.

Harry let out a low moan. “Yes…”

Tom settled his hands on Harry’s hips and slowly pressed himself into the smaller wizard. Once in up to his balls, he stopped moving his lower body and leaned over Harry’s back to kiss behind his right ear again. **: Your call, love.:**

Harry turned his head and caught the teasing lips with his own. _Fuck me, Tom. I’ve been ready._

Tom bit Harry’s lower lip gently as he started moving his hips. _Just like the Slytherin you are, hm?_

 _You bet,_ came the reply, followed by a gasp as Tom’s hand wrapped around his weeping and neglected cock. _Ooooh, you bastard…_

 _More?_ the Dark Lord inquired, sliding his hand up and down the teen slowly.

 _Yes..._ Harry whispered in their minds, closing his eyes and losing himself in the feelings.

Tom started moving faster as he felt himself nearing completion. **: Come for me, Harry,:** he hissed against the younger wizard’s kiss-swollen lips.

Harry gave out a sound half-way between a sob and a cry of delight as his body tensed, then sent his seed spilling over his lover’s hand. His muscles tightened around Tom and the Dark Lord buried himself deep inside the teen and came, hissing nonsense.

Spent, Harry collapsed onto the mattress with a groan. Tom laid down next to him, then used the hand he’d slid beneath the smaller wizard before to pull Harry against his chest. _All right?_

 _Better than all right,_ Harry murmured sleepily, burying his face in Tom’s chest. _Love you._

 _I love you too, Harry._ Tom sighed, pulling out his wand and muttering a quick cleaning spell. Then he kissed the lightning bolt on Harry’s forehead and closed his eyes. _Sweet dreams._

-~*~-

The banging on their bedroom door woke the two up. “Boys! Wakey, wakey!”

Tom threw an unlit candle at the door. “Away, demon!”

Harry sniggered and pulled himself from the bed while Ginny’s wild laughter and hurried footsteps echoed through the hall. “Come on, Tom. Presents.”

Tom cocked an eyebrow at Harry and smirked, eyeing his very naked state. “I’ve already received the only one that was worth anything, though.”

Harry blushed and turned around to retrieve his trousers. “Get up, Tom.”

Tom chuckled and stood, stretching.

“Look at the _view_!” Harry laughed, eyeing Tom’s backside. “Where’d the tattoo come from, anyway?”

Tom glanced over his shoulder at the dark brown serpent on his tailbone. “It’s not a tattoo.”

“Then what _is_ it?” Harry hopped over the bed and ran a finger along the snake.

Tom shivered and turned so he could face the green-eyed young man, smirking as he sat back quickly. “Birthmark.”

“Heir of Slytherin. I should have known.” Harry straightened and pulled Tom into a kiss. _Happy Christmas._

Tom pulled away carefully as he felt a sudden weight against his throat and glanced down. “What is it?”

Harry smiled and held up a mirror that Tom could have sworn hadn’t been there before to let the man look at the silver pendent at his throat. “TMR… Harry, I can’t wear this at school.”

“Yes, you can. Imagine you’re Marcus. You don’t have to change form, just imagine that’s who you are,” Harry suggested slyly, smirking.

Tom scowled and closed his eyes. _I am Marcus Brutùs._ He opened his eyes and glanced down at the necklace which now spelled out MJB. “So, it depends on who I am?” He glanced up at Harry.

“No. It depends on who they think you are. Or believe you are.” Harry smiled. “Now, where’s _my_ present?”

Tom sighed and set down the mirror on the bedside table. “I suppose I can give it to you now. It _was_ going to wait until tonight…” he added, wandering over to get his trousers.

“Why?”

“Death Eater meeting.” The Dark Lord tossed him a small box. “Open it, then.”

Harry scowled and popped the box open, gasping when he saw the necklace inside. “It’s amazing, Tom. But, what’s so special about it?”

Tom pulled the necklace from the box and set it about Harry’s neck. It was a silver Dark Mark with a red wand and a green wand crossed in front of it. “It’ll allow you to call the Death Eaters In-Training.”

“Wait, the _what_?!” Harry spun to stare at Tom in shock.

Tom held up another necklace like Harry’s, but without the wands. “I’m giving these to Gin, Draco, Theodore, Blaise, and Pansy tonight. The semi-official name is Death Eaters In-Training. I’m putting you in charge of them. Sort of.”

“Tom, I don’t want-“

“Harry, hush.” Tom set a finger over the teen’s mouth, silencing him as his gaze turned serious. “You are not running them, they report to you about whatever you all are planning in the school. You report to me if you feel the need to. You want me to take out the torture-to-prove-yourself clause, I need some other way to screen potentials. _You_ are that other way. Please help me with this, love?”

Harry sighed and lifted a hand to finger the pendent. “It turns into something else around school?”

“It becomes invisible, but it also has spells on it to keep others from wondering what you’re playing with if you do so. The only people who can see it are those with a Dark Mark either burned into their skin or around their throat.”

Harry nodded slowly, eyes locked on the twin wands. “I see…”

Tom slipped a finger beneath Harry’s chin and rose his head to meet his gaze. “Harr–“

“Geeentlemeeen! We’re waaaiiiting!” Ginny called through the door in a sing-song voice.

“Gin, do you mind? We’re busy!” Harry shouted back hotly.

“Finally!”

Harry gave Tom a quick kiss before running out into the hall. “Ginevra Weasley! I’m going to murder you!”

Tom peeked his head out into the hallway just quickly enough to see the two students run around the corner, Ginny laughing madly as Harry attempted to throttle her.

-~*~-

“So, what _were_ you two doing?” Hermione inquired once Ginny and Harry were properly worn out and had joined the other three students and Tom next to the Christmas tree in the main sitting room.

“Exchanging gifts,” Tom replied, shrugging. “Speaking of presents, any of those for me?”

“How old are you?” Ginny asked sarcastically as Theodore pulled out a gift for each of the group, all wrapped in the same paper.

“Let’s see, these are all group presents…” Theodore nodded. “Draco, do you want to explain?”

The Malfoy heir grinned. “Okay, Theodore, Pansy, Blaise, and I have, for years, got together and done group gifts. Everyone would get a different piece for everyone else and we’d trade them. This year, we decided to do protective charm bracelets. Pansy got the bracelets and the other three of us got different charms. We voted and decided to get you, Gin and Harry, the bracelets as well. Pansy managed to talk us into getting a set for Hermione later on.”

“My Lord, the gift for you is from myself, Pansy, and Blaise,” Theodore added while he passed the packages out.

“Who would have guessed? Slytherins in agreement!” Ginny joked, earning her a punch from her boyfriend as he passed her her gift.

“Open them, then,” Tom suggested softly once Theodore had sat back down.

There was the sound of ripping paper. “What do the different charms mean?” Harry inquired, glancing at the three charms attached to his bracelet.

“They mean–“ Draco paused, glancing at Tom, who was sitting behind Harry. “My Lord?”

Theodore started laughing as he got a look at the Dark Lord’s face. “We _did_ hope you liked them, of course…”

Harry poked his head up to look into the still half-wrapped dish on Tom’s lap and cracked up. “Sherbet lemons? How’d you find them? They’re a Muggle sweet!”

“Blaise got them. His mum’s got a Muggle friend who ordered them for us,” Theodore replied happily.

“No killing my friends,” Harry warned his lover, shaking a finger in Tom’s face.

The Dark Lord scowled at Theodore. “I wasn’t thinking about _killing_ them…”

“No practising Dark Arts on them, either. Or Muggle torture methods.”

“What’s left?!” Tom cried, looking into serious green eyes.

“Laughing at the joke and saying ‘thank you’,” Ginny suggested, reaching for another present, only to have her hand smacked away by Theodore.

“You could slip them to Dumbledore with a poison of some sort in them,” Hermione suggested meekly before glancing at Draco. “Now, what do the charms do?” she asked in the silence while everyone stared at her in shock.

“Uh…oh! Yes, sorry. The charm with the potions vial is mine, it’s charmed against most of the fatal poisons. Theodore’s, which looks like a blast, is charmed against minor Light hexes. Blaise’s, the wine glass, is charmed against getting drunk,” the blond explained.

“Little late for that last one, don’t you think?” Ginny teased, grinning at Hermione, who replied with a scowl.

“Well, Blaise says that Hermione was the reason he picked that one, to keep the scenario from repeating itself,” Theodore offered with a shrug.

“It’s wonderful. Thank you,” Harry said softly, slipping the bracelet on. The two girls hummed in agreement and followed his example.

Draco leaned over and picked a small box up from the pile before chucking it at the Dark Lord, who caught it. “From me. Father said I could give it to you.”

Tom nodded and unwrapped the box, nodding his thanks to the Malfoy heir as he pulled out a small silver ring in the shape of a cobra. It hissed a greeting at him, to which he replied.

“Put it on and stop talking to it, please,” Harry murmured, eyeing the other four people in the room, who all looked mildly unsettled.

Tom chuckled and settled the ring on his right index finger. “You’d think they’d be used to it.”

“Shut up, you.” Harry stood to gather the gifts he’d got for everyone. “Dray.” He tossed the blond a thin, rectangular box. “Open it. I want to see everyone’s reactions separately."

“He’s picky like that,” Tom offered as Draco attacked the wrapping paper calmly.

“Stuff it,” Harry shot back.

“Wow…” Draco froze, staring at the item in the box. “That’s amazing, Harry. Thank you.”

“Put it on!” Harry urged, grinning madly.

Draco pulled out the white gold necklace with a “D” pendent. The “D” was made of alternating green emeralds and diamonds.

“Great Merlin, Harry. How much money did you spend on everyone?” Tom muttered while Draco slipped the necklace on and under his night shirt.

Harry shrugged. “Not horrible amounts. Some of them were in the Potter family vault that I got the key to on my birthday.” He tossed a large object at Hermione. “Go on.”

Hermione grinned and pulled off the paper, squealing and launching herself at her best friend after seeing what it was. “Oh, gods, thank you! I didn’t have the money to buy one at the book store when we went!”

Harry laughed and hugged her tightly. “I thought so. And you’re welcome.”

Ginny leaned over and picked up the book Wizarding Baby Care, For Muggleborns. “Here’s one book Herm can’t find in the library.”

Everyone laughed as Hermione settled back down in her seat, hugging her new book to her chest after getting it back from Ginny.

Harry handed Theodore a small box. “I had no clue what to get you, I’m afraid,” he added, smiling apologetically.

Theodore pulled the paper off and smiled at the raven-haired teen. “It’s fine. Can never have too many candies!”

“No, I suppose not,” Harry replied over the laughter. He waited until everyone had calmed down before handing Ginny a small box.

Ginny opened the gift and gasped. “Fuck…” she whispered, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

“You’re like a sister to me, Gin, you really are. Agree to make it legal?” Harry asked softly.

Ginny jumped up and hugged Harry tightly. “Yes. Yes yes yes yes.”

Theodore picked up the dropped box and pulled out a gold ring with the Potter family crest to show it to the other three in the room. “Hey, Gin, if you wear it on your left ring finger, you can freak out Ronald.”

Ginny laughed tearfully and pulled away from Harry to get her ring back from her boyfriend. “Thank you, Harry.”

The Boy-Who-Lived kissed her gently on her forehead. “We can sign the papers later. Lucius has them.” Ginny nodded, wiping at her eyes. “Now sit.”

Ginny laughed again. “ _You_ sit. I’ll hand out my pathetic gifts now.”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Draco offered.

Ginny shrugged and handed all of the students similar medium-sized boxes and Tom a book-shaped one. “Go on, then. Open them.”

There was the sound of ripping paper, then an undignified shout from Tom. “Why is everyone _pranking_ me today?!” He held up the black diary that looked exactly like the one he’d made back in school that had made Ginny open the Chamber back in her first year and an ink well of invisible ink.

Everyone laughed. “Because we love you, Tom,” Harry offered, pulling out a chocolate frog from Ginny’s gift.

Tom leaned over and ruffled Harry’s mop of hair. “Shut up.”

“I figured you needed a new one, since Harry kinda stabbed your old one with that fang,” Ginny offered with a shrug. “The ink is to keep you, hopefully, from repeating the spells on the _last_ one.”

“Vitare’s dead, anyway,” Tom muttered, setting the diary and ink with the dish of lemon sherbets.

“Oooookay!” Hermione stood and grabbed the pile of stuff from her as Ginny sat, laughing silently at the pout on Tom’s face. She quickly passed out the pile.

“Wow, Herm. This is _much_ better than all those _homework planners_ ,” Harry commented, flipping through the black pages of his new silver and gold journal. The other three students had also received journals. Draco’s was silver and green, Theodore’s was silver and red, and Ginny’s was red and gold.

Tom grinned and nodded to Hermione. “I have no clue how you found out, but thank you.”

Hermione shrugged. “You left your last one out the first day I visited.”

“A _drawing pad_?!” Ginny scowled. “Since when have you been an artist?”

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the girl. “Since I was ten, if you _must_ know.”

“I never knew that…” Harry frowned at the Dark Lord. “I want to see some of these works of yours.”

Tom shrugged. “Later.”

“What about the rest of us?!” Ginny shouted, incensed.

Tom shrugged again. “I’ll have to hide a few, first.”

Harry blushed a bright red and turned around to smack the Dark Lord’s leg while everyone laughed. “Prat.”

“Anyone want their gift from Seamus?” Theodore inquired.

“Yes!” everyone called back.

Six identical boxes were tossed out and opened to reveal more wizarding candy.

“Lack of creativity,” Theodore decided with a smile at both Ginny and Harry. Everyone laughed again.

“ _Accio_ ,” Tom muttered, calling a book-shaped gift to him, which he then held out to Hermione. “Everyone else will get their gifts later.”

Hermione unwrapped the gift with a smile, which faltered when she saw what it was. She held up the book, Legal Dark Arts for the Not-So-Dark, with a curious look.

“My dear Miss Granger, consider it a text to allow you to read ahead for my class if you must. Otherwise, recall that you have become integrated into a group whose members all know at least _some_ Dark spells, both legal and illegal. It’s also got the counter spells, so you won’t find yourself lost if someone decides to hex you for some reason,” Tom supplied in a calm voice.

Hermione appeared to think about that before nodding. “Thank you, then.”

“There’s some more stuff down here…” Theodore muttered, pulling out four more tightly wrapped gifts. “Uhm, His Lordiness, from The Twins…” He held out the package, covering his eyes, as if terrified by Tom’s response.

Harry laughed and handed it over. “What’d they get you, then?”

Tom opened it and his expression brightened. “Ooh. Prank set.”

Harry and Ginny traded looks before moaning hopelessly.

“Hermione, from Molly, Arthur, and The Twins.” Theodore tossed her the package.

The bushy haired teen pulled open the gift and pulled out the yearly Weasley sweater, a bag of brownies, and a wand, which the witch waved and, with a loud bang, it turned into a book on the history of wands. “Hey, they finally caught on.” Everyone laughed again.

“Right. Gin, from Mum, Dad, and The Twins.”

Ginny took the package gently and opened it as cautiously as she could. She also got a sweater and a bag of brownies. The Twins had also included a coupon to their shop for twenty Galleons and an owl order catalogue. “Oh, brilliant.”

“Harry, same group.” Theodore tossed over the package.

Harry pulled it open with a grin. He got the Weasley sweater, a bag of brownies, and a book on prank potions. “Ooh… Too bad I’ve made up with Snape.”

“Not that _that’s_ going to stop you,” Hermione muttered around a brownie.

“Chew with your mouth closed.” Harry retorted, pulling on the sweater.

“And Harry Potter is finally wearing a shirt!” Ginny called. A wad of wrapping paper from Harry hit her in the face and she laughed.

“You’re not done yet.”

Everyone turned to see Lucius and Narcissa in the doorway with packages in their arms.

“Well, come in, then,” Harry suggested while Theodore and Draco made room for the two elder Malfoys.

Narcissa set a gift in Draco’s hands as she passed, pausing to get a look at his new necklace, which had slipped out from under his shirt. “This is lovely. Who’s it from?”

“Harry.” Draco smiled, tucking the necklace back under his shirt again.

Narcissa smiled at the raven-haired teen. “Very nice,” she offered, sitting down next to her son. Harry smiled back.

Draco glanced around quickly before diving in to his present, failing horribly at opening it with dignity, though no one commented. “Wow…” he murmured as he pulled out an Invisibility Cloak. “It’s wonderful. Thank you, Mother, Father.”

“Happy Christmas, Draco,” Narcissa offered, hugging her son.

Lucius offered his son a quick smile before handing a gift from his pile over to Tom. “My Lord.”

Tom opened the gift slowly, ignoring the constant poking from Harry. “This is lovely, Lucius, Narcissa. My thanks,” he murmured, standing to sling the black velvet cloak around his shoulders.

Harry leaned over to get a good look at the silver serpent clasp once he’d sat back down. “That _is_ nice.”

Narcissa smiled and handed Harry a bundle. “Good.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her curiously as he opened his gift. It was a forest green velvet cloak with a silver griffin for the clasp. “Thank you,” he managed, also putting his on. Tom smiled and drew the teen down into his lap.

“Of course. Miss Granger.” Lucius handed Hermione a gift.

“Thank you.” The brunette witch sighed as she pulled out the deep purple velvet cloak. Her clasp was a gold griffin. “It’s perfectly beautiful.”

Ted was handed his next from Lucius. His velvet cloak was a dark brown and had a silver serpent for a clasp. “Thank you. My old cloak was wearing through, actually.”

“I’m glad we could be of use,” Narcissa offered with a friendly wink as she handed Ginny her package.

Ginny unwrapped the gift to find a velvet cloak in a deep red. The clasp was made of a gold griffin. She nodded to the two Malfoys wordlessly and put it on, hugging it to herself. Theodore slid onto the floor behind her and drew her back against his chest. “Cold?”

“Nope.” Ginny glanced up at Lucius. “Warming Charms?”

The blond-haired man smiled faintly. “Yes, actually.”

Ginny nodded again and glanced over at Harry who grinned. “Right. Lucius, do you happen to have those papers on you?”

Lucius drew a piece of parchment from a pocket within his robe and handed it to Ginny with a quill. “May I see the ring, Miss Weasley?”

Ginny pulled the ring off and handed it over before leaning over the legal document and reading through it. Once done, she signed it with a smile and handed it back to the blond wizard, receiving her ring back in trade. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Lucius nodded to Harry, putting the parchment back into his pocket. “I’ll send it to the Ministry today.”

Harry nodded. “Make sure they know not to let Molly or Arthur know?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, yeah. You’re supposed to be my boyfriend.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “That’s such a pain.”

Harry laughed. “Well, how about some breakfast?”

“It’s all set up in the minor dining room,” Narcissa announced.

Everyone rose to leave, but Tom held Harry back. Lucius also remained, frowning.

“My Lord?” he inquired once the room had emptied. Harry was also giving Tom a curious look.

“Lucius, I’ve made Harry my second. He’ll be in charge of the Death Eaters In-Training.”

“As well as having seniority over the rest of us.” Lucius nodded. “Understood.”

“You didn’t mention _that_ ,” Harry muttered, frowning.

“Must have slipped my mind,” Tom replied with a shrug.

“Has it also slipped your mind how to run?” the teen inquired sweetly.

Tom gave Harry a brief kiss upon the top of his head before leaving the room at a quick walk.

Lucius chuckled, surprising Harry. “You're good for him.”

Harry nodded. “And he’s good for me, I believe. I’m not sure how I would have made it through this year if we hadn’t run in to one another over the summer.”

Lucius settled a hand on the other wizard’s shoulder with an easy smile. “Truthfully, I’m not so sure how we Death Eaters would have made it through the year if you two had not run into one another over the summer.”

Harry let out a bright laugh and the two left the room together, chatting.

-~*~-

“I’m not wearing that.”

“It’s just a black robe.”

“I’m still not wearing it.”

“Oh, come on. Everyone else has to wear them.”

“I’m not ‘everyone else’.”

Tom and Harry traded glares.

“Why must you be difficult about this?”

“I’m sick of wearing black robes. It’s all we wear at school. Why can’t I just wear my new cloak?”

“With what? Your Muggle clothing?! No!”

Harry merely glared.

“Fine, I’ll make you a deal. You wear the damned robe and you can wear your cloak too.”

“And no white mask.”

“I’m not planning on making you wear a white mask, Harry. You’re in charge and they need to know who to listen to.”

“Oh, fine.” Harry grabbed the robe from Tom’s grip and set it on the bed next to his cloak before pulling off his sweater.

Tom stepped up behind the teen and slipped his arms around him, hugging Harry to his chest. “Don’t be mad at me?” he whispered in the other’s ear.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head back against Tom’s shoulder. “I’m not angry at you, Tom. I’m just a little stressed out. I didn’t think I’d be facing all of the Death Eaters like this until the summer.”

“I’m sorry, love, but this seemed like the best time to do this.”

“I know. And it is better that we have a system set up that Dumbledore can’t detect.” The teen sighed again and tugged away from the embrace. “What are you doing to keep Herm occupied?”

“Narcissa was going to show her all of Draco’s old baby things and let her choose some stuff.”

Harry smiled sadly as he pulled on the robe. “Poor Herm.”

“What is Dumbledore planning on doing for her once the baby is born? She can’t very well stay in the dorm.”

“I have no clue, actually. It never really occurred to me…” Harry ran a hand through his hair and pulled the Dark Mark necklace out from under the robe before picking up his cloak and throwing it over his shoulders, clasping it in front with ease. He turned to face Tom. “How do I look?”

“Absolutely stunning,” Tom murmured, leaning over to kiss the teen softly.

Harry smiled. “Then I guess we’re ready?”

“Not quite.”

“No?”

“No.” Tom closed his eyes and slowly morphed into Lord Voldemort. “Now we’re ready,” he hissed.

Harry shuddered. “Do me a favour and stick with your Tom form when you can?”

Voldemort laughed coldly. “Of course. This is just to terrify people.”

“It’s working.” Harry nodded.

Voldemort ruffled Harry’s hair with a smirk. “Sorry.”

Harry snorted. “Don’t _ever_ ruffle my hair when you look like that again. It’s fucking creepy.”

Voldemort laughed again before leading Harry to the door. “Note made.”

**: Just follow you, right?:**

**: Right… Why’d you switch to Parseltongue? Not that I’m complaining!:**

**: It sounds more natural for you to speak in Parsel than for you to speak in English.:**

**: Picky, picky.:**

**: Shut up, Voldie.:**

**: What have I told you about calling me that?:**

**: I promise not to call you ‘Voldie’ in front of the Death Eaters. Stop whining.:**

**: I don’t _whine_.:**

**: Yes, you do.:**

**: Do not.:**

**: Do too.:**

**: Do not.:**

**: Do too. Aren’t we here?:**

**: Yes. Everyone should be here already. The in-coming trainees will be brought in by Lucius when I give the word. Ready?:**

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. **: Ready.:**

**: Good. And, Harry?:**

**: Yeah?:**

**: I do _not_ whine,:** Voldemort commented before pushing the door open and striding into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew out a list of stats on all the charms – the ones from Pan, Dray, Ted, and Bini gave everyone – and [posted it on deviantArt](http://batsutousai.deviantart.com/#/d4v2r1c). There's also sketches of the necklaces Harry gave Tom and Dray, and the Death Eater In-Training pendants.


	32. Chapter 32

All sound in the dark room froze as the two new figures stepped in and the Death Eaters fell to their knees.

The taller of the two, Lord Voldemort, was a true terror. It wasn’t so much respect that made the Death Eaters keep their gaze on anything but him. It was fear…and the fact that he was ugly as hell.

The shorter figure, Harry Potter, held himself with a seemingly out-of-place air of superiority. Bellatrix, Wormtail, Rodolphus, and Antonin hadn’t been believed when they’d said Harry Potter had joined the Dark Side, but no one had a choice but to believe the insane tale any longer.

Harry fell into place at Voldemort’s right and frowned at the group of people. **: Quite a lot you’ve got here, Tom,:** he offered in Parseltongue, just to unnerve the Death Eaters.

**: You’re learning.:**

**: Stuff it.:**

“Stand up,” Voldemort ordered, smirking when he saw how quickly the order was followed.

 **: You should start handing out chocolate frogs to the first one to be back on their feet,:** Harry commented in an off-handed manner.

Voldemort turned to stare at his lover. **: Tell me you’re joking.:**

**: Only somewhat.:**

**: Great Merlin. Harry, just shut up,:** the Dark Lord complained before turning back to the assembled Death Eaters, many of which appeared to be doing their best to cover sniggers.

 **: I’ll bet you most of them are hiding smiles behind their masks,:** Harry teased. **: ’Cause you looked like a gaping fish for a brief moment there.:**

 **: Do I need to _punish you_? :** Voldemort hissed warningly.

**: Come now, Tom. It could be worse. I could be calling you ‘Voldie’ in English.:**

**: Don’t even _consider_ it,:** Voldemort spat with a sharp look at the smirking teen before returning his attention to the Death Eaters. “Do you find something funny, Wormtail?”

“Not at all, my Lord,” the balding man offered in a wavering tone. “I just wished to inform you that Nagini insisted on coming, lest she eat me, Lord.”

“Very good.” Voldemort nodded. **: Nagini!:**

 **: You two make a cute couple,:** the snake hissed, sliding into the circle from between Walden Macnair and Augustus Rookwood.

 **: Oh, thank you, Nagini. I think you’ve embarrassed Tom, though,:** Harry offered in the silence.

**: Never did take much.:**

Harry sniggered into his hand, glancing up briefly to catch sight of the furious scarlet eyes flashing between himself and the reptile. The Death Eaters just seemed confused.

_You and I will be having a nice, long chat later._

_Oh, goodie!_

“As many of you have probably already heard,” Voldemort started with a slightly annoyed tone, sending Nagini and Harry in to gales of serpentine laughter, which the Dark Lord ignored. “Harry Potter has decided to join us and turn the tide against Dumbledore.”

**: Dumb Old Whore!:**

Voldemort settled a hand over Harry’s mouth and scowled at him. “Enough.”

 _Okay, okay. Nerves are taken care of. I’ll be good now,_ Harry promised seriously.

Voldemort stared into the emerald eyes for a long moment before nodding and letting him go. **:** You too, Nagini,: he added, giving the serpent a chilling look.

**: Alright, Tom.:** Nagini sighed, curling around Harry’s legs.

**: You’re going to trip me,:** Harry muttered.

**: I’ll move before then...:**

Voldemort sighed mentally and blocked the conversation out. “Mr Potter will be my second in command and head of the Death Eaters In-Training. When he tells you to do something, you do it. I don’t care if he tells you to turn your wand on yourself and say ' _Avada Kedavra_ ,' you do it.”

“I won’t, just for the record,” Harry cut in before returning to his discussion with Nagini.

Voldemort scowled.

“My Lord?” one of the Death Eaters murmured respectfully.

“Yes, Severus?”

Harry’s head shot up and he turned his gaze to his Potions professor.

“Who are the Death Eaters In-Training?”

“A very good question, my friend,” Voldemort hissed soothingly, making a motion with his hand at Lucius, who stood at another set of doors, opposite the ones Harry and Voldemort had entered through.

Lucius opened one of the two doors, admitting a long line of heavily cloaked figures who all came to stand in the centre of the circle of Death Eaters.

“Take off your hoods,” Harry ordered, as Voldemort mentally told him what to do.

The hoods of the fourteen figures fell back revealing the members of the group. Fred, George, and Ginevra Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Morag MacDougal, and Millicent Bulstrode. Each were watching Harry and doing their damnedest to keep from looking at the Dark Lord at his side.

If Harry was surprised at the choices of some of his classmates, he didn’t show it. Instead, he took a step forward and glanced down the line, once again doing as Voldemort told him to, though changing it some to match his own thoughts, “Let me make this clear now. Once you have joined us, it is for life. If you are found as a spy or doing any other such action by choice, you will quickly find yourself dead. 

“Although you will not be receiving the Dark Mark, you are still bound to both myself and Voldemort and you will obey our word. And, although you need not answer to the Death Eaters, you may wish to heed any words from them, as they are far more experienced than any of you. If they tell you you are doing something seriously wrong, I’d listen to them. Of course, I also expect the full-fledged Death Eaters to give out some pointers and not lead any of the Death Eaters In-Training astray.” Harry glanced around the circle, easily finding and holding Bellatrix’s wild gaze behind her mask.

“Faced with these rules,” Harry continued, returning his gaze to the group before him. “Do you still wish to join the ranks of the Death Eaters?”

“You’re giving us a _choice_?” Lisa, a seventh year Ravenclaw, asked disbelievingly.

“Ever heard of Memory Charms?” Theodore shot back coldly.

“Theodore! Lisa!” Harry shot silencing looks at the both of them. “Yes, Lisa, you get a choice. Everyone is given one. If you decide to just become a supporter, we still prefer knowing who you are. You don’t need to join us to be of help to us,” he replied gently.

“What exactly will you require of us?” Mandy, a Ravenclaw in Harry’s year, enquired in an even voice.

Harry turned to look at Voldemort, who was watching everything dispassionately. **: Aren’t they told _anything_ before they’re sent in here?:**

**: I normally just let them learn as they go. If they muck it up, they die,:** was the emotionless reply.

**: Figures,:** Harry muttered, turning back to the group with a thin smile. “I will mostly require information, where you can get it, and whatever you are best suited for, which we will find out later. The jackarse behind me will probably do what he can get away with and kill you if you muck it up.”

The room fell in to a chilling silence as Voldemort strode forward and spun Harry so he was facing him. **: Any normal Death Eater would get killed for that.:**

**: I am not a normal Death Eater. I am your lover and your second-in-command. If I feel like being pissy and insulting you because I dislike the way you run things, I will. You _knew_ this when you put me in charge of them! Why are you angry now?:** Harry hissed back sharply.

**: I will not have you insulting me in front of–:**

**: I already have, Tom. Now, what are you planning on doing about it? Turning me over your knee and spanking me?:**

Voldemort’s lipless mouth turned up at the corners in a cold smile. **: _That_ , my dear Harry, is _very_ tempting.:**

**: I’ll bet.:** Harry blew a lock of hair from his eyes and smirked as it hit the Dark Lord’s flat nose. **: Are you done arguing with me?:**

**: No, but this isn’t the place for this, and Gin looks ready to murder me. We shall have a long chat about this later.:**

**: Oh, and _then_ you’ll turn me over your knee and spank me!:** Harry rolled his eyes as Voldemort fought down laughter. **: The only thing I promised was not calling you ‘Voldie’ in English, remember? You can’t _really_ lose your temper at me for doing something you hadn’t forbidden.:**

Voldemort let out a helpless sigh. **: Damn your Slytherin side. Very well, proceed. But, no more name-calling.:**

**: Yes, Tom,:** Harry muttered, rolling his eyes and turning back to the fourteen young men and women once again. “Have I grown another head, now?” he asked upon seeing the disbelieving stares.

“I think it’s more that your head’s still _attached_ , mate,” Fred murmured. George nodded next to him.

Harry smirked. “I wouldn’t suggest insulting Lord Voldemort within his hearing range. I think I’m the only one who would survive.”

**: Definitely,:** Voldemort added. The others in the room seemed to have an idea as to what he was saying, as they all shuddered.

Harry shrugged helplessly and offered his group a wry smile. “Well?”

“Like I’m backing out after falling so deep into the fold,” Ginny muttered darkly. The other thirteen nodded in agreement, obviously relieved she’d spoken instead of them.

“Brilliant!” Harry turned to the Dark Lord and held out a hand, cocking an eyebrow at the man.

“Did you need something?” Voldemort asked coldly, as if he was still angry at Harry for calling him a name.

“Yes, Voldemort. I was hoping you might give me those necklaces you’ve got hidden in the inside pocket of your robe,” the green-eyed teen replied matter-of-factly.

Voldemort scowled and handed them over.

“Thank you.” He turned back to the group, most of which were hiding grins. “Right. Once you put this necklace on, it can only ever be seen by one who bears the Dark Mark upon them or wears a necklace akin to it. If I or Lord Voldemort need you for any reason, the pendant will burn. Your best bet is to come and find me in the school, though, once we’ve left it, you’ll probably be best off concentrating on the burn and apparating to wherever it tells you to go. Understood?”

“Harry, what about us?” George asked.

“Chances are, you two will only be called for major meetings, which probably won’t be while school is in session. If you have information, send it through Gin and she’ll get it to us,” Harry decided. The twins and Ginny nodded. “Good. Gin, you’re first.”

Harry called each member of the Death Eaters In-Training up and put the new necklace on them. Once done, he handed what was left of the jewellery back to the Dark Lord.

_Take them out to the formal dining room,_ Voldemort ordered Harry as his eyes searched out Severus’ form. “Severus, go with the Death Eaters In-Training.”

Severus nodded as Harry motioned to Draco. “Your house. Lead the way to the formal dining room.” Draco gave a sharp nod and took lead of the group. Harry fell back with Severus, who was taking up the rear, and waited until they’d left the meeting room behind them before he spoke to his professor.

“It’s not that he doesn’t trust you.”

“I know. It’s Albus and his sneaky ways.” Severus pulled his mask off his face with a tired sigh. “I’m impressed with how you handled yourself.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you, sir. It was nerve-wracking.”

“I’ll bet,” Fred offered.

“How’d you get him to keep from killing you?” George added. Everyone looked on curiously.

Harry shrugged. “I pointed out that he didn’t tell me I couldn’t call him a jackarse in front of everyone. He only said I couldn’t call him ‘Voldie’.”

The group laughed and even Severus managed to crack a smile. “Harry _does_ keep his promises,” Seamus pointed out.

“Here we are,” Draco said, opening the door to the dining room.

“There you all are!” Hermione scowled at everyone. “What have you all been up to? A Death Eater meeting?”

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. “And if we were?”

Everyone except Harry and Severus winced when Hermione opened her mouth again, as if expecting her to yell. Instead, she sighed and said. “Just don’t leave me alone with Narcissa again. She’s mental.”

Everyone laughed again while Draco attempted to look insulted for his mother, but failed miserably, and took seats around the table. “Did you get any baby things, at least?” Harry wanted to know.

Hermione nodded, smiling. “They’re in my trunk. How’d your meeting go?” she added, glancing around at the sea of faces.

“Harry called the Dark Lord a jackarse,” Fred reported.

“And didn’t get his head blown off,” George added.

“Harry!” Hermione frowned at him.

The green-eyed wizard sat back in his chair with a pout. “Not you too. He already yelled at me–“

“That didn’t _look_ like yelling,” Theodore offered helpfully.

“Ted, if you don’t shut up I’ll _make_ you,” Harry warned sharply.

“Whoa, whoa!” Draco held up his hands as both Ginny and Hermione leaned forward to join the argument. “It’s Christmas. Stop tearing at each other’s throats, please.”

“It’s not that big a deal, anyway,” Pansy chimed in. “So Harry called the Dark Lord a jackarse. He calls him loads of things. Why is this so different?”

“Because it was in a room full of Death Eaters,” a voice offered from the doorway to the room. Everyone but Hermione and Harry stood quickly and bowed to Voldemort as he strode into the room, eyes on Harry. “And you, Mr Potter, should know better.”

Harry leaned back in his chair and offered the Dark Lord a sweet smile. “But I don’t. I never learned manners, remember?”

Voldemort winced and sighed. “Point made. Everyone, sit,” he added firmly as he took the open seat next to Harry.

“Do you want me to leave?” Hermione asked, rising slowly.

“No, stay.” The Dark Lord glanced at her. “We need to discuss the Hogwarts dilemma right now and I’m sure you can help without being one of mine.” Harry poked the man’s arm and narrowed his eyes at him. “Very well, ours. Please don’t poke me again, Harry. Gin, if you kick me again, I may just have to strangle you.”

The two traded grins as everyone else around the table tried to cover their laughter.

“Dumbledore,” Voldemort said sharply. Everyone silenced and returned their attention to him. “Dumbledore has always been a problem for the darker side of this war. The Light rallies behind him without fail.”

“That’s not always true, though,” Hermione murmured.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “After your rebirth. Two years ago, he was discredited for believing me.”

“It’s almost too bad we can’t have a repeat…” Millicent sighed.

“No.” Harry’s eyes blazed as he looked around the table. “The last thing I want is a repeat of that year.”

“He was a right bastard,” Ginny agreed, offering Harry a slight smile.

“And I lost Sirius,” Harry added in a small voice.

Voldemort sighed and decided his reputation was already shot with this group before pulling Harry into a hug. He threw a few glares at the few people who were staring in shock.

“What we need is a way to discredit him again,” Blaise murmured.

“Tried pranking him yet?” Mandy suggested dryly.

“It’s not that easy! Nothing fazes the man!” Seamus shot back angrily.

“We have a prank we’re working on, but it’s slow going,” Blaise added, scowling at the Ravenclaw.

“Like what?” Lisa hissed.

“Like sneaking Voldemort in some back way,” Harry said softly, his voice carrying around the table effortlessly. “If you all continue arguing, I will put you in separate corners and treat you like four-year-olds.” Everyone glanced over at where he still had his head resting on the Dark Lord’s shoulder, frowning at everyone at the table. “Please act like mature witches and wizards, here. You were not picked for your childish behaviour. You were picked for your maturity. Once you’re in the fold, you will be in the fold for life. Hermione is the only one at this table who should be picking fights. She is does not bear any sort of Mark, so she does not answer to us. If I have to tell you to stop fighting again, it will not be pleasant. Am I clear?”

A chorus of “Yes”es followed this statement and everyone glanced away in embarrassment.

Harry pulled away from his lover’s embrace with a sigh and stood. “Everyone, stand up. Hermione, Professor Snape, you’re both fine.”

The group of Death Eaters In-Training all stood. The three Ravenclaws – Morag, Lisa, and Mandy –, Vincent, Gregory, and Millicent had all taken up residence on one side of the table, with Severus at the very end, next to Hermione, who was seated at the foot. There was a gap of one chair between the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins and another gap of one chair between the Ravenclaws and the Dark Lord, who sat at the head of the table with Harry. Ginny, Theodore, Blaise, Seamus, Pansy, Draco, Fred, and George had spread out on the other side of the table.

“Good. Now, everyone step back from the table. I’m going to give you seating arrangements and you’re going to learn to get along.” Harry glared as the Death Eaters In-Training stepped back, scowling or looking mildly upset. “Blaise, you’re sitting here, next to me. George, you’re next to him, then Mandy. Theodore, you will sit next to Mandy. Gregory, you will sit next to Theodore. Then I want an empty chair. Morag, you will sit next to the empty chair and, Draco, you will sit next to Morag at the end,” Harry ordered, nodding as they all moved to their new seats. No one looked happy so far.

_Put Gin next to me. I don’t trust her by herself,_ Voldemort warned.

_Of course._ Harry glanced at the people left. “Lisa, I want you sitting next to Professor Snape at the end. Professor, will you kindly promise not to bite?”

“Of course I won’t bite anyone,” Severus assured the young Ravenclaw witch eyeing him.

“ _Sit_ , Lisa,” Harry ordered firmly, nodding as she did so. “Pansy, you will be next to Lisa. Fred, you will sit next to Pansy. And, if you complain about you being on the other end of the table from George, I’ll hex you. Now sit. Millicent, you will sit next to Fred. Seamus, next to Millicent, please. Empty seat. Then, Vincent. Gin, you will be next to Voldemort so he can smack you if you misbehave.”

“Lovely,” Ginny muttered, taking her new seat and glaring at the Dark Lord, who merely smirked in reply.

“Knock it off,” Harry warned his sister and lover, shooting them both dark looks. “Fred!” He narrowed his eyes at a suddenly guilty twin. “You are nineteen years old; if you start playing around at meetings, you’ll start losing body parts. I’d _love_ to have a better way to tell you two apart.”

Silence filled the room as Harry glanced around the table with a frown. At last, he nodded and, much to everyone’s surprise, went and sat between Gregory and Morag.

“Uhm, Harry?” Draco leaned around the Ravenclaw boy next to him, giving the raven-haired wizard a strange look.

“I’ve spread you all apart to get you to work together,” Harry replied with a weary sigh. “Seeing as how I’m not doing much better than yourselves, I might as well join the crowd.” He leaned forward and glanced around the table. “Look at the person to your right and your left. Now look at the person across from you, too. I don’t care if you’re in different Houses, you will have to learn to lean on one another or stand alone.

“If, say, I were to get stuck in a room of opponents with only Morag here on my side, the last thing I want to do is be arguing over whose fault it is. If I were stuck in that same position with Gin, we’d turn back-to-back and start tossing hexes at our opponents so we could get out alive. All blame will be left for later.

“I’m not saying I want you all to become the best of friends with your new neighbour, I’m just saying that you’ve _got to learn to work together_. You are now a team, but, as you are a team who must deceive a whole school, I don’t care if you feel like lashing out at one another in the hallway. School and meetings like this are two very different things. At school, you may argue about whatever you feel like arguing about. But, Merlin help you if you start another argument in a meeting!

“We are not enemies in here, people! We are comrades. We are on the same damn side! If you have an issue with another member of this table, that issue will be left outside the door. George, if I see that wand out again without permission, I will snap it.” Emerald-green eyes, as well as most of the table, swivelled to look at the redhead who had, apparently, been attempting to levitate a biscuit off of the tray on the mantle.

“I’m thinking we might break for a snack,” Severus suggested gently.

“Yes, very well.” Harry groaned, letting his head hit the table with a loud ‘thunk’.

In a rush of sound and air, all of the Death Eaters In-Training, plus Hermione, were attacking the trays of food which the house-elves had left.

Voldemort came over and took Gregory’s seat with a sigh. “You look exhausted.”

Harry offered his lover a tired smile. “It’s my fault for waiting up until midnight. I’ll live.”

The Dark Lord brushed a stray lock of hair out of Harry’s face gently. “I should have waited until tomorrow to call the meeting. Christmas is always such a trying day.”

“No. I would have lost sleep over it, anyway. I’m fine.”

“Hardly.” Ginny set a plate of small sandwiches and a cup of tea down in front of her newest brother, taking Morag’s seat. “Perhaps you should just go back to bed, big brother. I know you want to make plans, but I don’t think anything is going to get done in Malfoy Manor. Too many people are scared to be here. For that matter–” Ginny gave the Dark Lord a fleeting smile, “–people are terrified of having you in the room, Tom.”

Voldemort sighed. “I’d noticed. Of course, they seem to forget that rather quickly when everyone finds an argument they like.”

“What would you two suggest, then?” Harry muttered into his tea, which he was attempting to sip while keeping his head on the table.

Ginny took the tea cup from him and sat it back down. “First, I’d suggest you sit up before drinking your tea.” Harry shot her a dirty glare. “Tell them the teachers who are on our side. Explain the rumours. Give them a way to get into contact with you quickly if they need to tell you something. Let the inter-House issues sort themselves out.”

Harry groaned and banged his head against the table twice before Voldemort forced him to stop by cradling him against his chest again. “Enough. I won’t have you rattling your brains on the furniture, Harry.”

“Yes, Voldie,” Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. He gave a shout as the Dark Lord’s hands started tickling his sides with abandon. “Mercy! Mercy! Stop!” he cried through his laughter.

Voldemort ended the tickling and hugged the teen tightly against his chest. “What did I tell you about calling me that?”

Harry giggled and closed his eyes peacefully. “Not to.”

Voldemort sighed and pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s scar. “Eat. You’ll feel better.”

Harry gave him an impish smile as he reached for a sandwich.

“I _can_ read your mind, you know.”

Harry scowled and decided to just eat the sandwich.

Ginny laughed at the two wizards. “I’ll leave Harry in your capable hands, then, my Lord,” she offered Voldemort a flourishing bow before returning to the food trays.

**: Tom?:**

**: Yes?:**

**: Can I make Gin my second?:**

**: She’ll only be second among the Death Eaters In-Training.:**

**: I know. Just like Lucius is only your second to the Death Eaters.:** Harry sighed, offering the man he was resting against a sandwich, which Voldemort took. **: But, it would be nice for them to have someone to deal with that’s not me, and she has a good reason for hanging around me a lot.:**

**: And you trust her.:**

**: There is that. And the fact that she’s a sixth year. She’ll still be at Hogwarts come next year. And, as she’s my sister, I’ll be able to visit her whenever.:**

**: That’s assuming your cover is broken by then.:**

**: It will be,:** Harry said firmly. **: I won’t keep her and Ted apart next year. He should be allowed to visit her if he wants.:**

**: True…:** The Dark Lord glanced up at where everyone was finishing eating. **: Back to work, my dear one.:**

**: I’m starting to see why you like using the Cruciatus Curse on people.:**

Voldemort let out a bark of chilling laughter as he stood. **: I’m not surprised,:** he remarked before glancing up at the group of teenagers who were watching him in horror. **: Think I’ve scared them?:**

**: Depends. Have any of them wet their pants yet?:**

Voldemort gave Harry an amused look and shook his head before looking back at the others. “Well. Get back to your seats.”

There was a scramble to keep from being the last in one’s assigned seat as the Dark Lord took a leisurely stroll around the table to get himself some food.

Harry smiled at Voldemort’s back and shook his head, amused. “How does he do that?”

“Practice,” Gregory offered from beside him.

“Must be,” Harry agreed before glancing around the table, ignoring the serpent-like man getting food with ease. “Right. I’ll run you by the basics and we’ll go from there later. We’ve told you that there’s a big plot going on to tumble Dumbledore. The thing you don’t know is how you can be of help.” Harry paused to take a sip of tea. “When you get on the train at the end of the break, I want you to start spreading rumours.”

“Rumours?” Lisa rolled her eyes.

Harry gave her a piercing look. “Yes.”

Lisa gave a shout as Voldemort leaned over her. “I’m still here, Miss Turpin.”

“Stop.” Harry gave the Dark Lord a dangerous look and pointed to the empty seat at the head of the table. “Go sit.”

Voldemort waggled his finger at the Gryffindor. “Be polite to your elders.”

“Hypocrite,” Harry shot back, smiling.

“Elders _and_ betters, then,” The Dark Lord decided, returning to his seat.

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded to Hermione, who looked desperate to talk. “Herm, you have the table, as it were.”

Hermione smiled. “Drink your tea, Harry,” she ordered, which Harry did with a quick grin. “The rumours we want to spread are the truth. However, as the rumour mill of Hogwarts is so fast and quick, we’re hoping to have these truths spread so quickly that Dumbledore can’t trace them back to their source. The more ‘leaks’, shall we say, the harder it will be to trace.”

“What are these rumours, then?” Mandy asked, leaning forward.

“Three things,” Ginny picked up the conversation easily while Harry just sat back and let his friends have a go. “One, that we have Death Eaters teaching at Hogwarts.”

“But, everyone knows Professor Snape’s a Death Eater!” Millicent called out before shooting the professor an apologetic look.

“They don’t all know that Professor Brutùs is an extremely high-ranking Death Eater, though,” Draco offered. “In fact, we probably wouldn’t even know if Theodore hadn’t heard it from his father who let it slip on accident. Harry’s the one who verified it.”

Seventeen pairs of eyes turned to the dozing teen who smiled at them all tiredly. “Who do you _think_ got me to switch sides? Not Voldemort, that’s for sure.”

“I’m still here, you know,” said Dark Lord called from his place at the head of the table, scowling.

“I’m well aware of that, thank you,” Harry replied, closing his eyes again.

“Another rumour to spread,” Theodore slid in quickly. “Is that the Dark Lord is winning. It’ll unnerve Dumbledore, at the very least.”

“And, last but not least, that Harry’s faith in Dumbledore is wavering,” Blaise finished.

“Ouch…” Morag murmured. “That’s a blow to one’s mind if I’ve ever seen one.”

“Too bad for him it’s true.” Harry forced himself to sit back up and look around the table again. “If you need to get information to me or Voldemort, I’d suggest coming directly to me, if you can find me. If not, Professors Brutùs and Snape are always willing to hand out detentions. And, if you don’t feel like serving a detention and you see her, Gin’s my girlfriend and second. Talk to her.”

“Wait, since when?!” Ginny gaped at Harry in surprise.

“Voldemort and I decided on it as of about five minutes ago.”

“Define ‘second’,” Fred said dangerously.

Harry rolled his eyes at the twin. “For Merlin’s sake, Fred, cool it. You’re almost as bad as Ron.” Fred blanched. “Gin being my second merely means that she’s got a bit of power over you. If she says that you need to start spreading some new rumour, you listen to her, just as you would to me. However, unlike myself, she has no control over the older Death Eaters. The second of that group, Lucius Malfoy, does not have the right to boss you around anymore than Wormtail does, so don’t let him.”

“Not that Wormtail would try and order _anyone_ around,” Hermione muttered.

Harry grinned. “According to Nagini, he’s getting quite the blown-up head, of late.”

“What?! Why didn’t I hear about this?” Voldemort growled, glaring down the table at Harry.

The raven-haired teen smiled. “You were too busy trying to tell everyone that they had to listen to me. Nagini was telling me all sorts of interesting things.”

“And I trust you’re not planning on repeating them aloud, are you?” Voldemort replied, scarlet eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Not now, no. Maybe later when you’re not around.”

“Harry…”

“I’m teasing. Geeze.” Harry rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air helplessly, getting slips of laughter from around the table.

“Any new information will be handed out as it comes to light, as will any other parts we want you to play,” Voldemort cut in sharply, ending the sprinkled laughter. “Harry will also probably be searching you out in school to see what you’d be most useful for.”

“If you’re good at potions, for instance, I’m sending you to Professor Snape for when he might need help. If you’re good at duelling, I’ll set up times with Professor Brutùs where you can work on your skills. If you’ve got a good handle on the rumour mill,” He nodded to Lisa and Pansy. “I’ll be turning to you for the latest that’s going around and, perhaps, a few new rumours to spread. If you’ve got loads of friends, I’m asking you now to try and sway them to our cause. The more people we have in the school, the better. Best yet if we can start gathering the younger years, though we won’t be handing out the necklaces to anymore people under the age of seventeen, for many fairly obvious reasons.”

Harry glanced around the sea of serious faces and nodded firmly. “Meeting adjourned. I hope to see everyone on the train.”

“Severus, remain here,” Voldemort ordered over the sounds of chairs moving. The Death Eater nodded and rose to walk over to Harry while Ginny grabbed the Dark Lord’s attention.

“Take this. I have a feeling you’ll need to remain up for a while yet,” Severus suggested, holding out a bottle of potion.

Harry smiled and took the potion. “Thank you, sir. You’re a life saver.” He downed the Pepper-Up Potion in one gulp and stood, stretching. “I never knew this would be so much work. Geeze.”

“It will get better,” Hermione offered, resting a hand on his shoulder. “It probably won’t be so bad when we don’t have adults or myself in here, anyway. They want to deal with you, not Tom or Professor Snape or me.”

Harry patted her hand gently. “If we’d thought you’d make a good Death Eater, you’d be in the group, Herm.”

“I know. I wouldn’t, though. And I’m pregnant; I’m more of a liability right now than anything else.”

“You’re fine,” Harry assured her. “Which reminds me. Tom and I were wondering what Dumbledore had in mind for you when the baby is born. You can’t very well remain in the dorm.”

“No. I’m getting my own room in the Tower.”

“You’re never going to get any sleep!” Harry cried, horrified.

“Harry, it’ll be fine, I assure you.” Hermione sighed. “It’s due near the end of school, though, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“That’s right before your N.E.W.T.s,” Draco murmured, having joined them with Pansy, Blaise, and Seamus.

“You’re a good student, Miss Granger, but I doubt even you could pull off no sleep, baby care, and your N.E.W.T.s all at once,” Severus pointed out gently.

“Which is why I’m petitioning to share her room with her,” Ginny announced as she led her brothers, Theodore, and a restored Tom over.

“Ginny, no!” Hermione shook her head.

“Yes,” all of the students chorused.

“And you’ll be getting lots of help caring for the poor thing, too,” Seamus declared. “Because there’s no way we’re forcing you to care for the child on your own.”

“If you need a reprieve, I’m sure when can take it for a night in our room,” Harry added softly. “It _is_ Ron’s child, and he needs to share some of the weight. If Neville and Dean don’t like it, they can sleep on the couch downstairs or room with some of the younger boys.”

“Hell, Millie and I wouldn’t mind taking the dear for a night, really,” Pansy offered. “Millie’s got a baby sister who she cares for while she’s at home. She’d probably feel overjoyed to be helping out.”

Hermione glanced around the crowd tearfully before burying her face in Harry’s chest with a quiet “Thank you”.

“Why don’t you all head over to the sitting room. Severus and I need to discuss some things,” Tom suggested.

Harry nodded to Draco who took the lead. “Come on, Herm. You can cry on me more when we’re sitting down,” he said gently to the girl in his arms.

Hermione looked up and laughed, wiping at her tears. “Oh, gods, Harry. What would I do without you?”

Harry grinned. “Well, you wouldn’t be friends with Ron, that’s for sure.”

Hermione let out a bright shot of laughter as they followed the rest of their group into the sitting room. “How true!”

Once everyone was seated, the twins leaned forward to frown at Harry. “So, Harry, mate–”

“–why is it that our sister–”

“–the lovely Ginevra Weasley–“

“–has a lovely ring–“

“–which looks like a picture we saw once of the Potter crest–“

“–on her left hand?”

Harry sat back and smirked at the two while Draco, Hermione, Theodore, and Ginny laughed. “First off, she’s dating Ted, not me, so you can get that lovely idea out of your heads.”

“That’s what we thought,” Fred and George chorused.

“The ring was her Christmas gift.”

Harry watched in amusement as the twins made motions with their hands telling him to continue with that line of thought.

“Oh, really.” Ginny shot the raven-haired teen a dirty look. “He made me his sister. I’m only wearing it on my left ring finger to annoy the hell out of Ron.”

“That…actually...”

“…makes sense…”

The room filled with laughter as the twins shook their heads, smiling.

“Right.” Harry leaned forward, serious again quite suddenly. “Fred, George, you two still go to Order meetings?”

“The ones we can make.” Fred nodded.

“There are times that the store is too busy to leave it.”

“Hire some clerks,” Draco suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“We have a large bit of money, Mr Malfoy, but we don’t have enough money to hire more than the two other clerks we have, and they’re our friends, so they work for cheap,” Fred shot back.

“I will pay for two more. I need you two to attend as many Order meetings as you can to give us what information Snape can’t,” Harry slid in soothingly.

“You _have_ that much?” George asked in shock. Fred didn’t look much better.

“I have the three Potter family vaults, whatever you two have been sending me from the Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, plus the Black family vault. I can make another vault that you two can get to for paying the clerks later today.”

“Geeze, Harry…”

“Oh, and Gin, I need to get you a key to the main vault,” Harry added. “As my sister, you have just as much right to that vault as I do.”

“With that much cash, why don’t you dress properly?” Pansy demanded.

Harry shrugged. “I have no fashion sense, or so I’m told.”

“We’re taking you out to Diagon Alley before the holiday’s over,” Draco decided firmly. “You too, Gin. And Hermione.”

Hermione poked Harry’s side when he groaned. “It’s your fault, you know. You’re the one who fell in with Slytherins.”

Harry gave her an annoyed look. “You’re the one who _followed_.”

“Do you hear me complaining?”

Harry groaned again as everyone laughed.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry scowled as he travelled down the train’s corridor to the compartment he felt Lisa’s necklace in. The girl had slipped him a note when she’d run into him on the platform, asking for him to come find her once they were moving. He opened the compartment door with a forced smile.

“There you are! Was it difficult to find us?” Lisa asked, standing quickly.

Harry glanced around. Mandy and Morag were sitting on either side of Terry Boot, who was glaring furiously at him. The Patil twins were sitting on the same bench as Lisa had been. “What do you want, Lisa?” he asked, leaning back against the door frame once he’d closed the door.

“You didn’t answer her question, Potter,” Terry spat.

“Terry!” Mandy turned to glare at the boy. “You said you’d behave.”

“I didn’t know this all important person you wanted me to talk to was _Potter_!”

“I shouldn’t have to tell you–“

“Enough,” Harry ordered softly. Mandy’s mouth slammed shut and she turned to frown at the passing countryside. “Terry is set in his ways to hate me. So be it.” He glanced back at Lisa, who was still standing in the middle of the carriage nervously, while Terry gaped at him in shock. “I assume you have a reason for calling me here?”

“You’re the last person I expected to see working for You-Know-Who.” Parvati said before Lisa could speak. “But, Padma and I would like to join your side, none-the-less.”

“Why?” Harry replied calmly.

“What?”

“Why do you want to join us?”

“I’m not stupid. The Ministry is slowly falling into You-Know-Who’s hands. Dumbledore’s not holding our world together like he used to,” Padma said sharply.

“Ah.” Harry nodded. “Self-preservation is a wonderful thing, but, if Dumbledore starts pulling the Light back up, then what? Will you ask to help him again?”

“That’s not going to happen,” Padma said firmly. Parvati didn’t look so sure.

“I’m asking you if it does. Nothing in this war is set into stone, Miss Patil. If the Light started winning again, would you switch back and support them?”

The twins traded nervous looks. “We–“ Parvati started.

“I’m not Voldemort. Feel free to speak freely around me,” Harry added. “I don’t kill people when they give me the wrong answer.”

“I’m not certain,” Parvati said after a long moment of silence.

Harry nodded. “Think about it, then. Death Eaters don’t have any back doors. If you’re caught double-crossing us, chances are you’ll end up very dead very quickly. Supporters may do what they wish.” He turned to Terry. “And I’m assuming I should be giving you the same speech, hum?”

“I don’t need a speech; I don’t want a back door, but I don’t want to work with _you_ ,” Terry spat.

“Then you cannot become a Death Eater. You will settle your differences or slide into the position of a supporter. Your choice.” Harry turned to leave. “Is that all?”

“Yes.” Lisa gave a slight bow. Morag and Mandy followed suit.

Harry nodded. “See that those rumours get spread.” Then he slipped out the door and out into the hall. _Fuck, but this is **stressful**!_

_I hate to say it, but, I told you so._

_Prat._ Harry ruffled his hair as he started down the hall. _I **really** wish you were on the train._

_I know, Harry. And I wish you were here. These damned teachers meetings are **boring**!_

_What would you do, hide me under the table?_

_You always manage to have the best ideas._

Harry laughed quietly and shook his head. _Teenage hormones. Now pay attention before Dumbledore offers you a sherbet lemon to reclaim your attention._

_Ew…_

Harry rolled his eyes and slid back into his compartment. Draco, Theodore, Hermione, and Ginny were all out spreading rumours and getting information. As he yawned, he got an idea.

“Okay, naptime!” he called cheerfully to the empty compartment before conjuring himself a pillow and curling up against the window for a nap.

-~*~-

“Harry? Harry, you need to wake up.”

Harry blinked up at Ginny sleepily. “Huh?”

Ginny’s smile came in to view as she slipped his glasses on his face. “We’re at Hogwarts, hun.”

“Why didn’t you wake me sooner!” Harry stood quickly and had a moment of dizziness. “Whoa…”

“Because you looked like you needed the rest,” Hermione offered.

Harry scowled at the two girls. “You make my life difficult. Where are Ted and Dray?”

“Last I saw, they were both yelling at Crabbe and Goyle for doing something stupid,” Ginny supplied as she and Hermione led the green-eyed teen from their compartment.

“Why am I not surprised?” Harry groaned, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “Herm, what’s the password to the prefect’s bathroom?”

“Why?” Hermione asked suspiciously.

Harry shrugged. “You all have a nice tub.”

Ginny laughed while Hermione glared at her friend. “I shouldn’t tell you.”

“I’ll ask Dray, then. Or Pan.”

Hermione let out a strangled sound. “Fine!” She leaned over to whisper the password into his ear. “It’s ‘feather soft’.”

Harry smiled and gave her a quick hug before hopping into the carriage they’d come to a stop in front of. “Thanks, Herm.”

“Don’t worry. He wouldn’t know a rule if he sat on it and it shattered,” Ginny offered, following Harry and sitting next to him.

Hermione laughed, getting in and closing the door behind herself. “I know.”

“Where’s a male when ya need a mate?” Harry muttered to the roof as the carriage started to move.

Hermione and Ginny laughed loudly and Harry smiled.

-~*~-

Harry and Hermione were working on their Potions work before bed a couple nights after term had started again when the door to the common room slammed open to admit a horrified-looking Seamus, with a very pale Blaise at his side. “Harry! Hospital wing!”

Harry stood calmly as everyone in the room turned to stare at the two boys in the doorway, most glaring at the Slytherin. “Why?”

“Ginny’s been attacked!”

Harry traded a quick look with Hermione before hurrying to the portrait hole. “Tell me what happened as we go,” he ordered in a hiss, watching Hermione pack up their things out of the corner of his eye.

“Right.” Seamus nodded and took the lead. Blaise fell into step next to Harry.

“From what we know, Ron caught her outside the library by herself. He was going on about that ring you gave her. Took her wand and tossed it down the hall before smacking her around. He ran when he heard Madame Pince coming out to find out what all the noise was. McGonagall is furious,” Blaise explained quickly.

“Has anyone found Ron?” Harry asked calmly, his flashing eyes giving his anger away.

“No.”

“I’ll continue on my way by myself, then. _Find him_ ,” the dark-haired teen ordered before speeding past Seamus.

Seamus and Blaise traded looks before turning and walking quickly in opposite directions.

_I’m going to fucking **murder** him, Tom!_

_Harry, love, calm down. No murder on school grounds. Only maiming._

_How could he attack his own damned **sister**?!_

_If you’re asking me to explain the way a madman’s mind works, then you’re…actually, asking the right man, now that I think about it. However, if you’re asking me to explain Ronald Weasley’s mind, you’re expecting too much._ Tom replied soothingly.

Harry stopped outside the hospital wing’s doors and took a deep breath. _Right. Thanks. No murdering._

_He’ll get his due, love. You worry over Gin like any boyfriend rightly should and let the rest of us worry about finding and murder– I mean **maiming** Mr Weasley._

Harry shook his head in amusement and stepped into the ward. “Ginny?”

“Mr Potter–” Professor McGonagall levelled him with a firm look, “–turn right around and march back to your common room. Miss Weasley is sleeping.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Harry shot back. “Not until I’ve seen my girlfriend. And, really, unless you’d ruther have me hunting Ron down and pegging him up on the wall of the entrance hall again, I’d suggest you let me see her,” he added coldly.

McGonagall made a strange little sound in the back of her throat as she stared at the teen before her.

“Now, now, Harry, my dear boy. No need for threats,” came a cheerful voice from behind Harry.

Harry turned to give Dumbledore a brief smile. “Professor, you’ll have to forgive me if I’m a little out of sorts. One of my best friends just attacked his sister, my girlfriend, over a ring I gave her. I think I’m entitled to a little threatening, don’t you?”

The Headmaster appeared shocked by the barely covered venom in his favourite student’s voice and eyes, though he covered it quickly with an understanding look. “Of course. Perhaps, though, it is not best directed at your teachers?”

Harry nodded and turned to look at McGonagall apologetically. “Professor McGonagall, I apologize. My words were far too rude.”

McGonagall nodded faintly. “Apology accepted. But, Potter, wherever did you hear what the… fight was about? Not even we had been made aware of that.”

Harry shrugged. “A little snake I know told me. May I please see Ginny, madam?”

“Of course,” Dumbledore said before McGonagall could deny the request again. “Poppy, if you would please take Harry over? Minerva, a word.”

Harry pointed his wand at himself and muttered a spell under his breath as he followed Madam Pomfrey to the other end of the ward. Immediately, Dumbledore and McGonagall’s voices came back into focus.

“Albus, there aren’t any pictures in that part of the hall! We would have questioned them if there had been!” McGonagall cried, distraught.

“No, no… However, according to Mr Gilmer, Misters Zabini and Finnigan where the ones to come and collect Harry. Mr Zabini may well have been the one to inform Harry of the attack and the reasonings behind it.”

“Irma said she only saw Miss Weasley and the back of her brother’s head as he fled down the hall. She didn’t see any Slytherins.”

“I cannot give any other explanations, Minerva. Perhaps they were in some hidden passageway down there.”

“Then why not come to Miss Weasley’s aid?”

Harry couldn’t help but wonder about that himself as he stared down at the prone form of his sister, bruises dotting her unnaturally pale skin and making him sick.

“I don’t have an answer to that, either.” Dumbledore sighed. “Now, Minerva, what’s this about a ring?”

“Apparently, Mr Potter gave Miss Weasley a ring with his family crest on it for Christmas. She’s been wearing it on her ring finger.”

“I see. Perhaps we shall have to talk her into moving it to another finger...”

“Albus, what’s to be done about Mr Weasley?”

“Fifty points for attacking another student,” Dumbledore said firmly.

“Albus, surely he should at least be suspended!”

“Now, Minerva, don’t you think that’s a bit harsh?”

Harry ended the spell with a hiss, blood boiling. _He favours us like pet dogs! Ron should be **expelled** for that!_

_I know, love, but this is Dumbledore we’re talking about…_

_He’s going down. This is personal._

_It wasn’t before?_ Tom enquired good-naturedly.

_It was. This time, though, he’s gone too far._

_That’s what I thought when I found out about Vernon. Isn’t it interesting how our loved ones sway us so?_

Harry gave a dry mental laugh. _Too true._

The raven-haired teen jumped as a wrinkled hand settled on his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to startle you, my dear boy,” Dumbledore murmured gently as he conjured a chair to sit in next to Harry. Harry, for the life of him, couldn’t recall sitting down, but he didn’t think it mattered now. “Thinking?”

“Plotting Ron’s demise,” Harry replied mildly, green eyes on the necklace that the man next to him couldn’t see about his sister’s throat. It was glowing a faint red.

_It means she’s in danger. Ill, wounded, whatever. Remind me to explain all the colours and their meaning to you later._

_What’s mortal peril?_

_Black. Hope you never see it that colour._

_Indeed._

“Harry.” Dumbledore’s reproving voice pulled the teen back into the world around him.

“Sorry, sir,” Harry muttered, not sounding sorry in the least. “Just a little upset still.”

“Perfectly understandable. But, Harry, please let us handle Mr Weasley.”

Harry mussed his hair with one hand, eyes still focused on Ginny’s Mark. The glowing was fading slightly. “What’s going to happen to Ron, sir? Surely he should be suspended for a few days because of this. Attacking another student bad enough to land them in the Infirmary, unconscious, is a serious crime, never mind that they’re related.”

“We’ve taken points,” Dumbledore replied, sounding just the slightest bit nervous.

“Punish the rest of the House for one’s deeds. Very Gryffindor of you, sir,” Harry spat. “You should suspend him. You should have expelled me before the holidays, too. Really, Professor, you’re losing your touch.”

“Mr Potter!” McGonagall called, shocked, from not too far behind them. Apparently, she hadn’t left as Harry had thought.

Harry turned to give his Head of House a pointed look. “You agree with me, Professor McGonagall. I know you do.” He turned to finally look at Dumbledore while McGonagall gaped like a fish. “At least tell me you’ve owled his parents.”

“Of course.” Dumbledore agreed. He looked quite displeased with Harry.

“Then we’ll be expecting a Howler tomorrow at breakfast. I’ll be sure to conjure myself a pair of earplugs,” Harry said mildly, turning back to smile at Ginny, who was awake and watching the argument with laughing eyes. Her brother was trashing the Headmaster with what appeared to be practiced ease. “And how long have _you_ been awake, dear Ginny?”

Everyone’s attention turned to the young witch as she smiled painfully. “Oh, since about the time that you mentioned plotting Ron’s demise. How long have I been out for?”

“About fifteen minutes,” Madame Pomfrey replied as she stepped up to the free side of Ginny’s bed and began casting spells on her.

“Where’s Ron?” Ginny enquired as Harry handed over a glass of water. “Thanks, Harry.”

“Last I knew, ‘Bini and Seam were looking for him.” Harry shrugged. Dumbledore and McGonagall traded worried looks. “With instructions to _not_ murder him. Just knock him out and lock him in some deep, dark place of the castle. Maybe the Vanishing Closet on the first floor...”

Ginny started giggling as a strangled cry came from both McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. The look on Dumbledore’s face could have split hairs. “You know they’ll only take him down to Professor Snape’s office, at worst.”

“Should I go down there and save Professor Snape, then?” Harry enquired lightly, pulling another giggle from Ginny, as well as a smile from the other two witches in the room. “I’m glad you’re all right. Scared the blazes out of me.”

“I didn’t _ask_ to be swatted around the head, you know.”

“Yes. I know,” Harry said solemnly. “If I’d known he was going to go to that extent over the damned ring, I would have, at least, asked you to walk around with a buddy.”

“In fact, Miss Weasley,” Dumbledore cut in. “I’d like it if you’d find a different finger for your ring.”

Ginny turned her hard gaze on the Headmaster. “Will you suspend my brother?”

Dumbledore’s answer was to purse his lips and give her a grave look over his half-moon spectacles.

“No? Then that is my answer, sir.” Ginny’s eyes softened as she turned her gaze back to her adopted brother. “Go back to the common. You know I’m fine now. Keep Hermione from running all the way down here and tuckering herself out.”

Harry sighed and nodded. “Of course,” he agreed, watching Dumbledore stand with a dark look out of the corner of his eye. He leaned over to settle a soft kiss on Ginny’s cheek. “Tom’s also glad you’re well,” he added in a hiss.

“Tell him Ron’s not my family anymore,” Ginny hissed back before returning the kiss. Then, in a much louder voice, she said, “Now get, you.”

Harry smiled fondly before turning to leave the ward. Tom was cheering in his mind, making him chuckle. He sent one last look over his shoulder at his sister, who had closed her eyes once again, and noticed that her pendent still glowed a faint red, but it was much harder to see, before slipping through the doors.

Dumbledore stood outside the door, awaiting him. “Harry, might I borrow you in my office?”

“Nope.” Harry’s smile chilled. “I don’t feel like talking to you, sir. I have things to do, like keeping my pregnant friend from over-working herself. Or, perhaps, keeping a few Slytherin friends of mine from killing a certain rodent that you’ve deemed too perfect to punish properly. Perhaps, _sir_ , you may want to go a write that letter to the Weasley’s now. Before _I_ do.” And, with that, Harry pushed past the Headmaster and disappeared behind a tapestry.

Dumbledore let out a frustrated growl and stalked away towards his office. _That boy is out of control!_

-~*~-

How Ronald Weasley made it to breakfast the next morning was anyone’s guess. Though, if you’d asked the various Death Eaters In-Training that had been searching the halls for the runaway Gryffindor into the wee hours of the morning, you’d merely learn that it was because no one had been able to _find_ the wizard, even _with_ the Marauder’s Map. They’d come to the conclusion that Ron had either snuck off school grounds through one of the tunnels, for his own safety, or had hidden in the Room of Requirement with the door locked and hidden.

When Ron stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast that overcast Wednesday morning, it was with hostile glares and sudden silence that he was met. Most of the school had learned of the attack – the rumour mill was indeed that speedy – and they appeared in agreement to stand against him until such a time as Ginny deemed him worthy of forgiveness. Upon trying to sit at the Gryffindor table, Ron found himself without a seat. Every time a spot opened up and he moved towards it, someone would shift over and fill in the gap. It didn’t help him any that he was so broad, of course.

“Have room for one more?” he asked cheerfully of his fellow seventh year Gryffindors.

Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Hermione sent him venomous glares.

“Go sit on the floor, Ron,” Harry suggested. “It’s not pissed at you.”

Ron gaped at Harry in shock. “But, Harry–“

“Go sit on the floor before someone hexes you,” Parvati spat at the redhead. “Oh, and Harry?” she started in a mild tone, gaze switching to the head of the Death Eaters In-Training. “I was wondering if I might speak with you after breakfast?”

“Of course, Parvati. The front steps will probably be a fairly nice spot to chat, don’t you think?” Harry replied lightly.

“Isn’t it a bit _cold_ out there?” Hermione teased, smiling.

“It should be fine. It’ll only be for a moment. I’m sure Harry will need to return to Ginny’s bedside to worry over her,” Parvati replied in the same tone as the bushy-haired brunette with a bright smile.

“Obviously, my dear Parvati, you have known me too long.” Harry sighed, earning him a laugh from everyone in hearing range, except Ron, who was still doing his fish impression.

“Ronald Weasley!” came a sudden, female, shout from the entrance of the Great Hall. Everyone leaned over to look at a furious Molly Weasley. Ron paled dramatically and crouched down behind Gryffindor Table.

Harry waved at the matriarch of the Weasley family with a brilliant smile. “He’s over here, Mrs Weasley! Hiding behind poor defenceless Gryffindors!”

“Traitor!” Ron hissed before attempting to sneak around to the other side of the table.

“Sister beater!” Seamus spat coldly, levelling his wand at the other teen. “Move another millimetre and I’ll hex you into oblivion, Ron.”

Ron glanced around for help, only to find the wands of the other seventh years pointed at his head, as well as a few of the other Gryffindors’ around them. His mother was marching up the aisle with fire spitting from her eyes.

“And I was expecting a Howler.” Harry hummed, returning to his breakfast with a sly smile.

“Get up off the floor this instant!” Molly ordered, coming to a stop about a foot away from her youngest son. Ron hurried quickly to his feet, white as a ghost. “What, in Merlin’s name, ever possessed you to hurt your sister?!” she shouted in a voice that rang through the silent Hall. Anyone that hadn’t been watching the spectacle before was now.

“She–“

“THERE IS NO JUSTIFICATION TO SUCH AN ACT!” Molly shouted over Ron, drowning him out.

“She’s wearing a ring on her ring finger!” Ron shouted back in the following silence as Molly caught her breath. “Harry’s family ring!”

Molly turned to Harry curiously. “Harry?”

The green-eyed teen shot Ron a sharp look for getting him involved before offering his surrogate mother a mild shrug. “I gave it to her for Christmas and told her she could do with it what she wanted. I had no use for it and there were two or three others in my vault.”

Molly smiled kindly at the young wizard. “Understandable, dear. I know you two are close. She probably adores the thing.”

Harry gave a quick nod. “Yup. And she doesn’t want to move it, either. Professor Dumbledore asked her to when she woke up yesterday and she refused. She’s so sweet.” He gave his breakfast a dreamy look.

Ron looked absolutely disgusted. Hermione, Seamus, and the Slytherins who knew about the false relationship covered giggles. Snape looked mildly amused. Tom rolled his eyes skyward, as if praying for patience. Everyone else sighed happily or wrinkled their noses.

Molly grabbed Ron by the ear, glaring at him. “Wipe that look off your face, young man! You are going to come with my an apologise to your sister this instant!”

“But, mum, I haven’t had any breakfast!” Ron immediately complained as he was dragged along.

“Good!” Molly replied sharply before turning the corner outside the Hall.

The Great Hall burst into sound again.

Hermione waved a hand in Harry’s face. “Earth to Harry. Come in, Harry.”

Harry glanced up with a regretful sigh. “What I wouldn’t give to see that play out. Ginny is going to be a nightmare, I know it.”

The Gryffindors around him laughed.

-~*~-

“Harry?” Parvati said softly as she approached the young wizard, who was looking out over the snow-covered school grounds at the group of students huddled outside Hagrid’s hut.

“Sometimes I miss being so young and naive,” Harry murmured wistfully before turning to glance at the Gryffindor witch and casting a quick Silencing Charm. “You’ve made up your mind.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes. I’m joining you as a Death Eater. I’ve thought it over and I find no reason to ever return to the Light with the corruption and the poor choice in leadership.” Parvati nodded, coming to stand next to Harry and glancing out over the grounds.

“Do you know if your sister has made a choice yet?” Harry inquired mildly as he gently tapped into Tom’s mind to find out what he’d done with the other pendants. The Dark Lord handed over the information with no fuss and returned to teaching his class.

“No. She’ll probably come to you on her own time if she does.”

“Understood.” Harry dropped the Silencing Charm. “Come with me.”

Parvati nodded and followed Harry silently to Tom’s rooms. **: Light’s downfall,:** Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

“Where are we?” Parvati murmured once the doorway was closed once again.

“Professor Brutùs’ personal rooms,” Harry replied with a shrug before wandering over to Tom’s desk and going through the drawers. “Where’d the idiot put them...”

“Wait, why Professor Brutùs?” Parvati asked quickly. “And won’t he mind that you’re going through his things?”

“He’s a Death Eater, one, so he answers to me. Two, no, he doesn’t care. If he didn’t want me in here, I wouldn’t have the password.” Harry sighed. “Aha! There you are! Damned things. Thought he said they were in the third drawer down...”

Parvati picked at her robe nervously, glancing around the sparse room. “Doesn’t have much, does he?”

“It’s all in the bedroom and at his home. He didn’t see the point in bringing it all out here for one year. Especially since most of it’ll get him in trouble with the Ministry.” Harry offered lightly, earning a nervous smile from the dark-haired girl. “Parvati, calm down. Marcus has a class right now, so he has no reason to come in here. And he really won’t care. I’m in here all the time and he hasn’t yelled at me once.”

“Well, yes... But, Harry, you’re like, his boss...or...something…”

“I’m his friend, actually,” Harry corrected her gently. “And my being second-in-command of Voldemort’s forces obviously hasn’t stopped Snape from screaming at me if I mess up a potion, now has it?”

“No. I suppose not.” Parvati sighed.

“My point exactly. Now, come here and sit down.” He pointed to the couch he was standing next to.

With one last nervous glance at the door, Parvati stepped over to the offered seat and settled on to the couch.

“Good.” Harry sat next to her gracefully. “I’ve given you the ‘No back door’ speech, lucky you. Three more things before I fix you up. One, the other, older Death Eaters can’t tell you what to do. You only have to listen to three people: myself, Voldemort, and Gin Weasley.”

“Why Ginny?” Parvati inquired, resting her chin on the palm of her hand and her elbow on her knee.

“She’s second in command of the Death Eaters In-Training, the branch of Death Eaters you will be joining, which is the second thing. Third thing is that, at meetings or when you deal with the other Death Eaters In-Training for serious matters that concern us, I need you to put all House prejudices behind you. Argue about the Quidditch Cup on your own time, don’t waste mine.”

“Understood. How will I know who’s a Death Eater In-Training?”

“Sit up,” Harry suggested, smiling. The witch sat up straight and he leaned around her to clasp the Dark Mark necklace about her throat. “Each Death Eater In-Training wears a necklace with the Dark Mark on it. These necklaces are only visible to those who wear a necklace or have been marked.”

Parvati nodded, admiring the new piece of jewellery. “They’re lovely, despite being the Dark Mark and all.”

Harry laughed. “I must agree with you. I never thought Voldemort could manage it, but he truly did a fine job on these.” He fingered his own pendant.

“Ooh… Yours is different…” Parvati leaned forward to get a better look and Harry let her, smiling slightly. “What are the crossed wands for? To tell it apart from the others?”

“Sort of. It marks it as the controlling pendant, though we added a few charms to Gin’s to match her rank even though it still looks like all of the others. The wands are supposed to represent Voldemort’s and mine, though. Green and red for Slytherin and Gryffindor. Or, as Gin teased once, to match our eyes.”

Parvati glanced up and studied Harry’s eyes behind his glasses for a moment before moving back to her seat and nodding. “Definitely matches your eyes. I’ve never met the Dark Lord before, though, so I can’t say anything for the red.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, then. Take my word, it does.”

“Oh, good.” Parvati brushed some hair out of her face. “Anything else?”

Harry tapped at his chin with a hum. “Oh, yes. The pendants burn if Voldemort or myself call you. In school, come and find me or Gin. Out in the real world, the pendant will act as the Dark Marks do. Concentrate on the burn and apparate. It will lead you to the meeting spot. Also, I’d suggest finding a black robe with a hood for meetings once school’s over. It’s nice to wear pretty colours, but Voldemort prefers his little uniforms.”

Parvati giggled. “He doesn’t sound so bad, you know.”

Harry chuckled again. “Now there’s a rumour that would creep people out. ‘Voldemort’s a nice, fun guy’.”

Parvati laughed outright. “Is he really as much a bastard as I’ve heard?”

Harry turned serious with such speed that it left his companion breathless. “He can be outright horrible at times, but he isn’t all bad. Get on his good side, and he’s actually fairly nice. Piss him off and you’ll learn why people fear him so. And, he can be down-right civil and, actually act like a human if he doesn’t think anyone’s watching. He’s not a bad man, he’s just got a temper to reckon with.”

“No wonder you two get along so well,” Parvati muttered.

Harry grinned. “Probably true.” He stood, stretching gently as he glanced back down at the young woman with him. “Well, I think it’s time we left. One last thing, though.”

“Yes?” the witch enquired as she stood slowly.

“Hermione Granger is, although not marked in any way, a supporter who’s pretty much in the fold as deeply as any Death Eater or Death Eater In-Training. Feel free to tell her things if you need to get them to me. She’s trusted by both myself and Voldemort.”

Parvati let out a soft breath. “Good. That means I have someone in my dorm that I can get to you through.”

“Not for long,” Harry replied coldly. “Once her baby is born, she’s being moved to a separate room.”

“Who decided _that_?!” Parvati asked angrily, eyes narrowed.

“Dumbledore. Gin’s petitioning to move in with her, to give her a hand. The seventh year Gryffindor boys’ dorm room had already been offered as a place to house the baby if it gets too much for Herm and Gin, as has the seventh year Slytherin girls’ dorm room.”

“Ron _better_ be taking care of that child,” Parvati spat. “Awful little bastard, getting her pregnant against her will.”

“Oh, Ron doesn’t know we’ve offered up the dorm room. Seamus and I did it, with the decision that Neville and Dean can sleep elsewhere if they feel the need to complain,” Harry replied flippantly, leading the way to the door.

“Good. I’ll make sure Hermione knows that Lavender and I plan on helping with the child, whether she wants us to or not!” Parvati exclaimed, stepping from Tom’s room.

Harry chuckled. “That poor child will have more aunts and uncles than it’ll know what to do!”

Parvati fingered her Dark Mark pendant with a smile. “I should hope so. After all, it’s a child of the future.” She winked and turned to leave. “And whatever will it do with _you_ Harry Potter, as a favourite uncle?”

“Now, really, that depends on if Herm carries through with her threat to make me godfather or not,” Harry replied with a laugh.

Parvati’s eyes shone with happy mischief. “Well, every child deserves to be spoiled a little, Harry; I’m sure you could take care of that nicely.”

Harry let himself laugh loudly as the witch strode down the hallway, no doubt to go in search of her sister or Lavender.

-~*~-

“Where have you been?” Ginny demanded as Harry entered the hospital wing as quietly as he could.

Harry smiled at her and Molly, who sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed. “Talking to Parvati about something.”

“Lucky I’m not the jealous sort,” Ginny muttered which, for some reason unknown to Molly, made both young Gryffindors snicker.

Harry conjured himself a chair next to Ginny’s bed and sat, smiling peacefully. “How’d it go with Ron?”

“I told him where to stick it,” Ginny replied with a bright smile, which didn’t appear deterred by the sharp look from her mother.

“Now, Ginny...” Molly started.

“She doesn’t know about that other thing and I wanted to ask _her_ about telling Mum, but I, obviously haven’t seen _her_ of late. Do you think _she_ ’ll mind?”

“Who?” Molly growled, before turning to Harry, who looked contemplative. “Would one of the two of you _please_ explain what you’re going on about?”

“Oh, _she_ ’ll only mind because she won’t get to watch your mum explode,” Harry assured his sister with a smirk. “Shall I see if I can go find _her_?”

“Oh, yes, do.” Ginny nodded seriously.

“Who is it you two are going on about?!” Molly cried as Harry rose and headed for the doors to the infirmary.

“Are you two giving Mrs Weasley a hard time?” Hermione asked, stepping in to the infirmary.

“Just the witch we wanted to see.” Harry slid up beside her and led her to the chair he’d vacated. Molly was giving him a curious look. “We were considering telling Mrs Weasley about the you-know-what, but we figured you might want to be here for the explosion.”

“I have no clue how I keep managing to forget about your vindictive streak, Harry.” Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

“Maybe because it’s usually centred around Ron, of late?” Harry offered.

Molly cleared her throat loudly. “Someone. Please.”

Hermione glanced up at Harry, who scowled. “Why am I always the one picked to tell?”

“Because, if someone curses you in a bout of anger, you’re more likely to be able to defend yourself,” Hermione offered sweetly.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Molly a wary look. “Please don’t hex me?”

Molly’s eyes narrowed. “What is going on?”

“Well, I’m sure you know that Ron took Hermione out to Three Broomsticks for her birthday, right?”

“Yes, of course. He had to owl us for the money.”

“Well, he got her drunk…” Harry scratched the back of his head. “And, being the jealous little sod he’s been since they broke up, he managed to talk Hermione into having sex with him…”

Molly’s face was starting to turn a nasty shade of red. “If this is leading where I think this is leading, he’ll be grounded for the next twelve years.”

“I’m pregnant,” Hermione volunteered, seeing that Harry had finally found someone that he wasn’t comfortable dropping the bomb to.

Molly immediately engulfed Hermione in a hug and the young witch gladly rested her head against the woman’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “Oh, Hermione, I’m so sorry…” She glanced up at Harry, tears and understanding in her eyes. “This is why you lot hung him up in the entrance hall.”

“We decided he needed the time to think about his actions,” Ginny muttered darkly.

Molly finally pulled away from Hermione, looking deeply into the girl’s sad brown eyes. “Don’t you _ever_ believe that you and the baby don’t have a place in our home. I expect you to bring that child around often.”

Hermione offered a sheepish smile. “Yes, Mrs Weasley.”

“Molly,” the woman reprimanded. “You’re carrying my grandchild; I think you have the right to call me Molly by now. That goes for you too, Harry,” she added, glancing up at where Harry still stood behind Hermione’s chair.

“Yes, Molly,” Harry offered, running a hand through his hair. “I was wondering something, actually.”

The three witches glanced up at him curiously. “Yes?” Molly inquired.

“Now that you’ve got a good handle on everything Ron’s been up to, do you think he deserves suspension?” Green eyes met brown calmly.

Molly frowned thoughtfully before nodding. “Yes, I do, actually. Why?”

“I’m just doing a poll, of sorts. So far, Dumbledore’s the only one who’s for keeping him in the school.”

“Who all have you talked to?” Hermione inquired curiously.

“Oh, some of the staff, people from all of the Houses and years, Molly…” The green-eyed teen shrugged. “Even Hagrid’s decided Ron should be suspended, and that’s without knowing about the pregnancy. Well, as far as _I_ can tell, he doesn’t know, and we’re all well aware of how well Hagrid keeps secrets.”

“If you ever want the opinion of the general population of Hogwarts, talk to Harry. He’ll get it within twenty-four hours,” Ginny teased, shaking her head. “Did you ask everyone _yourself_?”

“The staff, yes.” Harry ran a hand through his hair again. “Some of the students’ opinions were passed on to me by others while we were searching for Ron last night.”

“Wait!” Ginny shot Harry a look. “You all went searching for Ron last night?”

“They never found him, either.” Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

“How late were you all out?” Molly asked suspiciously.

“Let’s just say I’m wishing for my bed right now,” Harry replied, smiling slightly.

“You’re not supposed to be out that late,” Molly reprimanded.

“Noted." Harry shrugged. “Don’t bother yelling, though. Hermione’s already taken care of it. She’s a wonderful Head Girl.” He gave the witch a fond look. “And I dare say that those mood swings of hers are working to her advantage.”

Harry quickly jumped out of the way of the fist aimed at him amid laughter.

Once the four had settled down again and Harry dubbed it safe to return to his former position of leaning against the back of Hermione’s chair, Ginny decided to ask a question which had been bothering her for a while. “Mum?”

“Yes, Ginny?”

“What would you do if one of us – and I’m including my brothers in this – were to ever go Dark?” the youngest witch asked.

Molly frowned and took her time considering the question before answering, obviously choosing her words with care. “I suppose that would depend on the reasons behind the change of sides. Why?”

Ginny glanced up at Harry to see his thoughts and was startled at the determination in the bright green eyes. “Gin’s asking for me, Molly.”

Molly’s gaze shot from her daughter to the boy she’d always called family and felt her mouth go dry. “Why?”

“This year has been trying, Molly, and the decisions being made by certain people in power are making me waver in my faith of them,” Harry replied carefully.

Molly gave him a shrewd look. “Dumbledore has been making some questionable choices of late, hasn’t he?”

“He refused to suspend Harry,” Hermione offered. “After that big prank on Professor Snape, he dragged Harry up to his office to talk to him...”

“I told him he needed to at least suspend me and he told me no,” Harry finished, laying a hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “And I dislike the way he blatantly disregards Marcus' privacy because there are so many signs pointing to him being a Merlin-damned Death Eater.”

“Is he?” Molly inquired gently, sensing that Harry had been needing to unload a lot of things for a while, but just hadn’t had the chance to do so. She couldn’t help but sympathize with him.

“Well, yes, but he doesn’t have a Mark.” Harry sighed warily and dropped his head into his hands. “I shouldn’t be telling you this.”

“Will it help if I swear to secrecy?” Molly inquired in as mild a voice as she could muster.

Harry wasn’t the only one left staring open-mouthed. “Mum, you’d really do that?” Ginny whispered in awe.

“Of course. Harry’s family, and family sticks together,” Molly told her daughter firmly.

“What if I were to tell you I was a Death Eater?” Harry asked coolly.

“Are you?” Molly shot back in the same tone. Harry stared at her stoically, jaw clenched shut and she sighed. “Family sticks together. I’d want to know if you were doing it for the right reasons.”

“You know, I’m almost glad I put up a Silencing Barrier when I sat down over here,” Hermione muttered. “Harry, you’ve officially said enough to incriminate yourself worse than any of your pranks ever could.”

Harry gave a humourless chuckle. “I thought it was you who’d thrown up the barrier. You know I wouldn’t have said a damn thing if I hadn’t known it was there.”

“You _are_ a Death Eater…” Molly murmured, but she didn’t appear disgusted, horrified, or angry, like Harry once thought she would be.

“Nope,” Ginny said proudly. “He’s Voldemort’s second.”

Harry scowled at his sister, but it faded when he noticed the barely concealed awe in Molly’s eyes. “Molly? Are you okay?”

Molly smiled faintly. “You have no idea. Arthur and I have been trying to switch sides for ages, but that Malfoy-Weasley feud kept getting in the way.”

“You’re kidding…” Ginny whispered in shock.

Harry focused on his lover. _Tom? What the hell am I supposed to do here?_

_Do you trust her?_

_I..._ Harry closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _I don’t know. The Weasleys have always been strong supporters of the Light._

_Then you must either believe her, or test her._

_I don’t like your methods of testing people. You know that._

Harry could just feel Tom rolling his eyes. _You are able to use Legilimency, correct?_ he replied dryly.

The green-eyed wizard decided not to gift his lover with an answer and, instead, looked at Molly seriously. She, Hermione, and Ginny were watching him curiously. “Molly, you will have to forgive me if I am wary of trusting you.”

“I’d expect no less,” the witch replied calmly.

“Harry…” Ginny warned.

“Your agreement stands, Gin,” Harry shot back with a look at the younger witch. Then he looked back at Molly. “Legilimency has been suggested, if you are agreeable.”

Molly looked startled. “That’s not what I would have expected, but I have no disagreements, I suppose.”

“Gin?” Harry glanced over at his sister.

“If you hurt her, I’ll kill him.”

Tom aimed a mental raspberry at the girl and Harry winced. “Noted,” he offered aloud, pulling his wand from his robe. _You are so immature sometimes._

_You’re one to talk._

“Hermione, is the barrier strong?”

“Yes.”

Ginny grabbed her wand off the nightstand. “I’m doubling it.”

“Thank you,” Hermione murmured. Ginny offered her a smile and muttered the spell.

“Molly?” Harry glanced at his surrogate mother.

Molly set her wand on the table next to the bed and nodded. “Ready whenever you are.”

“ _Legilimens!_ ” Harry called, focusing on finding out about her loyalties, nothing else.

Flashes of memories and feelings hit him and it was all Harry could do to keep standing. A scene where Molly was waving what looked like a newspaper clipping at Dumbledore, tears running down her face… Dumbledore talking to her seriously while she tried not to scream… Percy, walking away from Arthur… The summer before Harry’s fifth year when they all sat around the table, arguing to be told the truth… The twins telling her they were joining the Order, and she couldn’t stop them… Arthur, trying to comfort her… And, suddenly, him telling Molly that he was unsure of Dumbledore and her feeling pride and love aimed at him and worry for his well-being…

Harry pulled away and closed his eyes, as if thinking. _Tom?_ he asked the Dark Lord shakily. His Legilimency skills in detecting deception were not the best, and Tom could pinpoint anything he may have missed.

There was a long silence from the Dark Lord as he felt Tom shifting through what Harry had seen. _I don’t sense any deception, love. At any rate, I’d rather you not tell her any more in Hogwarts’ hospital ward. Ask her and Arthur to meet you for lunch this weekend, or something._

 _Good idea._ Harry let out a soft sigh and looked around at the three witches. “We’ll trust you, for now, but, this is not the place for this sort of discussion.”

“I agree.” Molly nodded.

“May I suggest a lunch date this weekend?” Harry murmured.

“With Arthur, of course,” Molly agreed.

“After all. It’s only proper to have you two making sure I’m treating your daughter right.”

The redheaded woman laughed brightly. “Oh, yes. Ginny, how is he treating you?”

Ginny gave her brother a fond smile and twisted her ring. “Just as I would expect of him.”

“I wasn’t aware you could manage that, Harry,” Hermione teased.

Harry scowled. “As much as I’d _love_ to laze around and be teased mercilessly all day, Hermione and I have Charms in ten minutes and neither of us have our books.”

“Oh, no…” Hermione moaned.

Harry patted her shoulder sympathetically. “I’ll get your stuff, Herm, don’t worry about it. You just go grab us seats, unless Dray beats you to it, of course.”

“The only person Dray has never beat into a classroom is the teacher for that course,” Ginny said good-naturedly as the Silencing Barrier was dropped. “Oh, Harry?”

“Hm?”

“What are you planning for Ron?” Ginny’s question caught both Molly and Hermione’s attention as well, and all three witches watched in a mix of horror and glee as Harry’s face twisted into a cold smile.

“We’re going to let him think he’s safe for a while,” Harry replied slyly. “But, oh, we have _plans_ for Mr Weasley…”


	34. Chapter 34

Harry’s curtains were closed around his bed to warn off any unwanted companionship. He was in the middle of reading an interesting book he’d spotted on Neville’s nightstand; the five Gryffindor boys had agreed years before that, if they saw something of someone else’s that they wanted to borrow, they could take it, with the understanding that it was to be handed back over to the rightful owner without fuss if asked for.

Harry, of course, had been a little warm in the enclosed space and had pulled off his shirt, which lay in a crumple at the foot of his bed. Tom had made a few comments when he’d first decided to take the garment off, but, as he was busy with a double detention, and one of the students had asked him something, he’d stopped rather quickly.

Harry didn’t bother glancing out of his makeshift cave when he heard someone come into the dorm and begin searching around on the other side of the room. It wasn’t until the intruder spoke that he paid any attention.

“Hey, Harry? Have you seen my book on deadly plant poisons?” Neville asked.

Harry smiled sadly and closed the book in question before poking his head out. “Yeah, I’ve got it. Did you need it?” He held it out.

Neville froze part-way between Harry’s face and the book. “Harry, not to pry, but why do you have on a necklace with the Dark Mark?”

Harry set the book on his bed with one hand as the other flew up to grasp his pendant. “You can see this?” he whispered.

“Uhm, yeah.” Neville nodded slowly.

Harry let out a string of curses that made Neville turn an interesting shade of pink and got him imitating a fish.

“I’m not supposed to be able to see it, then?” Neville whispered after a long moment of heavy silence.

Harry stood, quickly flashing through which of his people in Gryffindor he could chance. “No. No, you shouldn’t be able to. Stay here, please. I’ll be right back.” Harry gave the other wizard a pointed look, to which Neville replied with a nod, then the green-eyed teen stepped from the room and hurried down the stairs, belatedly hoping Neville was the only one who could see his necklace.

Harry poked his head around the wall and glanced into the common room. He scanned it for his quarry and smiled. “Seamus! I need to borrow you! Sorry, Dean,” he added as an afterthought, which made the darker-skinned wizard smile.

Seamus stood with an apologetic look to Dean and walked around the other students, many of which were drooling over the shirtless Boy-Who-Lived, which happened every time Harry forgot to wear a shirt down to the common room, and blocked the teen from view. “What’s wrong, mate? You look like you’ve seen a ghost, though not quite pale enough, really.”

“Seamus, if you’re drunk, I will murder you. Come with me,” Harry hissed, grabbing the other wizard’s arm and leading him back up to their dormitory.

Once there, Harry set Silencing Charms up over the closed door and turned back to Neville, who was looking between himself and Seamus, who was downing a Sobriety Potion, in confusion. “You’re a dead man walking, Finnigan. What have I told you about drinking?” Harry groaned, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“It’s bad for me?” Seamus came to stand next to Neville, grinning. “Now, what’s so urgent?”

Harry reached forwards and pointed to the Dark Mark pendant hanging out over his mussed robes. “Neville, do you see anything there?”

“...Seamus, your tie is on backwards,” was Neville’s response after a moment.

Harry turned around and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh as Seamus quickly tried to fix his tie. “So it’s only mine, then. Seamus, just take the damned thing off.”

Seamus frowned at Harry’s back as the raven-haired wizard’s comment hit him. “He can see your necklace?”

Neville looked back and forth between his two dorm mates as Harry turned to nod darkly. “Wait, Seamus, do you have one too?” He glanced at Harry. “Is that what you were trying to get me to see?”

Harry sighed and threw himself back onto his bed, narrowly missing Neville’s book. “Yes. Neville, you _mustn’t_ tell _anyone_ ,” he half begged as Seamus threw himself on to his bed with a hopeless groan.

“Why’d you pick _me_ to come up here and test, Harry?” the Irishman complained.

“Because, Seam, in case you haven’t noticed, your boyfriend’s family has a history of supporting Voldemort.”

“No, I _hadn’t_ actually,” Seamus bit out coldly.

“Whoa!” Neville held up his hands. “Look, I’m not planning on telling anyone! Stop taking your aggression out on each other!”

“Sorry,” the two on their beds muttered.

Neville rolled his eyes and sat down next to Harry, picking up his book gently. “Just tell me why.”

“Because Dumbledore’s a prick,” was Seamus’ immediate response.

Neville chuckled. “Same old Seamus. But, really, is that all?”

“Well, and Blaise _does_ have a Dark family history. When he asked me if I’d join him on the Dark Lord’s side, I’d already had an idea that Harry had turned, so I decided that there wasn’t much hope for the Light,” Seamus murmured softly.

“Seamus, you thought Harry was Dark in fifth year. How was this year any different?”

“I didn’t deny it when he asked.” Harry sighed, standing and walking over to the window.

“Oh.” Neville nodded and gazed at the back of his friend. “And why did you flip?”

“A few different reasons. Dumbledore is a fairly large one.” Harry sighed. “And there’s someone I care very much for on Voldemort’s side.”

“Ginny?” Neville frowned. He didn’t think Ginny was Dark.

“No.” Harry gave a dry chuckle. “You told me before the holiday that you didn’t think I treated Gin like a girlfriend.”

“You treat her like a sister,” Neville agreed.

“That’s because she _is_ my sister,” was Harry’s emotionless response.

“Harry!” Seamus sat up, staring at Harry in shock. “You’re not going to…”

Harry smiled thinly at sandy-haired teen. “We agreed at the start of term that if the cover of me being with Gin didn’t fool some people and they felt the need to call one of us on it, we’d tell them the truth.” He turned to Neville, who was watching him curiously. “I’m dating Professor Brutùs.”

Neville hummed thoughtfully, glancing down at the cover of his book. “Which is why you spend so much time around him. I get it now.”

“Wow, Neville. When did you mellow out?” Seamus whispered.

Neville and Harry traded looks before both wizards cracked up. “Merlin, Seam! Where have you _been_ the past two years?” Harry laughed.

Seamus looked extremely affronted.

-~*~-

“What’s Longbottom doing here?”

“Draco!” Ginny gave the blond a severe look as she walked up to the group gathered around outside Tom’s room.

“Have you no tact?” Hermione teased.

“Would you all shut up?” Harry sent a look around the group before returning his attention to the door. **:Light’s downfall.:**

The portrait didn’t budge.

_Tom!_

_Why are you whining this time?_

_The password isn’t working!_

_What?_ The picture opened to show them their frowning professor. “You’re not letting them in now?”

“Strict orders from the Headmaster. No students are to be allowed into teacher’s rooms.”

“Oh, he’s making life difficult for us, then. Come in, everyone, and get settled while I have a chat with my doorkeeper. Harry, could you pour the tea?”

“Yes, Marcus.” Harry rolled his eyes and led the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins into the main room as Tom started arguing with the picture. “Everyone, pick a seat. Neville, I wouldn’t sit there if I were you, it’s kind of Marcus’ seat. Draco, scoot over.”

“How do you do that when your back is turned!” Draco shouted as he made room on the couch for Neville.

Harry smirked as he levitated a tray over to the table. “I have eyes in the back of my head.”

Everyone laughed as they leaned forward to pour themselves a cup of tea. Harry tossed himself into Marcus’ seat and closed his eyes lazily.

“Move it, you lazy little sod,” Tom ordered, re-entering the room and slamming the portrait behind him.

“Make me,” Harry shot back, refusing to open his eyes.

Tom rolled his eyes and picked the teen up, depositing him in a pile on the floor. Then he sat in his chair with a smirk as the other students laughed. “What was that, Harry?”

Harry smiled slyly and slipped into Tom’s lap, resting his head against the man’s chest. “I dare you to drop me on the floor again.”

“My feet are too tired, currently,” Tom decided, waving his wand to make himself a cup of tea.

“What in Merlin’s name have you been doing to hurt your feet, Marcus?” Ginny asked, making a face.

“He was visiting me.”

Everyone but Tom and Harry gave a shout as Salazar appeared behind Tom’s chair. Tom was sipping his tea calmly. Harry smiled at the ghost. “Hello, Salazar.”

“Little Gryffindor. Marvolo, I have a way to solve your problem.”

“Stop worrying, Neville. Salazar’s a good guy,” Harry murmured to his friend as he stood so Tom could follow Salazar to a blank expanse of wall.

“Push,” Salazar ordered his heir.

Tom scowled at the ghost, but pushed on the wall as he was told. The wall slid back to show them a tunnel.

“What’s down there, Salazar?” Harry enquired, coming to stand next to Tom as the other students stood and crowded around at a distance from the three.

“Why don’t you go on down and find out,” Salazar suggested slyly.

Harry and Tom traded looks before Harry nodded and started down the steps.

“Harry!” Hermione cried, stepping forward.

Tom glanced at the witch as Harry continued down. “He’ll be fine, Hermione.”

“I’m going too!” Ginny shouted, hurrying to go through the opening.

Tom grabbed her about her waist and glanced at Salazar. Something told him it wouldn’t be wise for them all to go down yet. “Slytherin?”

Salazar frowned at the witch, then nodded. “She may go, but no one else.”

“Go on, then.” Tom released the redhead and watched as she disappeared downwards.

“What’s down there?” Theodore demanded. “Why can Harry and Gin go down, but not us?”

“Gryffindor’s room,” Salazar replied calmly. “Only the Heir can enter safely, though he may allow others that he trusts. Gin has the Potter crest. She is also safe.”

“Harry’s the Heir of Gryffindor?” Blaise whispered in awe.

“Are you surprised?” Seamus asked his boyfriend. “I thought it was obvious.”

“Neville, what’s wrong?” Hermione whispered, resting a hand on Neville’s shoulder. The boy was shaking.

“There’s _two_ of us?” Neville squeaked.

Eight pairs of eyes bore holes in the terrified Gryffindor.

“I forgot he had two daughters…” Salazar murmured. “Jocosa moved away to Africa and lost contact. I’m surprised your line remembered.”

“My grandmother told me on my birthday,” Neville replied shakily.

The ghost nodded. “If you want, you may go down, then.”

Neville made a quick dash for the door and fled down the stairs.

“Now what?” Pansy murmured.

“Now, we wait. Harry will send word when it’s safe to go down,” Hermione decided, returning to her seat and tea.

Trading looks, the other students also returned to their seats. “Tom?” Seamus called, noticing that the professor had remained at the top of the stairs.

Tom sat on the floor in front of the entrance. “I’ll stay here, thanks.”

The six students traded worried looks while Salazar rested a silvery hand on his Heir’s shoulder. Tom didn’t move.

-~*~-

“Neville’s coming,” Harry murmured to his sister as they continued down the narrow, winding stairs.

Sure enough, Neville caught up with them, breathing heavily. “I didn’t know you were an Heir too, Harry.”

Harry smiled slightly. “Neither did I, really. I should have guessed, of course; Salazar’s only been hinting it since Hallowe’en.”

“You’ve always been dense.” Ginny sighed dramatically, earning her a playful swat from her brother.

“Light at the end of the tunnel,” Neville laughed, pointing ahead of them at a block of red that was getting larger as they approached it.

“To sound like Herm, no running on the stairs,” Ginny said seriously. The two wizards traded looks before cracking up.

“So, Neville, do you know which side you get the bloodline from?” Harry inquired lightly.

“My grandmother’s, actually. So, my dad’s side of the family.” Neville shrugged. “You get yours from your dad, don’t you?”

“I suppose. Seeing as how it’s the Potter crest that’s protecting Gin, I’d have to say that it goes back a while, too.”

“Probably pretty accurate,” Neville agreed. Then, “How come Slytherin likes Marcus?”

“No tact.” Ginny groaned.

“Gryffindor trait,” Harry decided, grimacing. “Neville, why don’t you _tell_ me why.”

“He’s You-Know-Who, isn’t he?”

Harry smiled. “In the words of Voldemort, ‘No, I don’t know who’.”

Neville and Ginny laughed. “Who’d he say _that_ to?” Ginny asked.

“One of the Aurors that came to check his rooms at the beginning of the holidays.”

“He didn’t!”

“Oh, yes he did.” Harry shook his head. “The man has no sense of self-preservation.”

“He’s powerful enough to not need it, I think,” Neville murmured.

“Perhaps.” Harry slung an arm around Neville’s shoulders. “If it makes you feel any better, he screamed himself hoarse at Bellatrix for making your parents insane. He really wasn’t pleased with her.”

“Really?” Neville looked at Harry hopefully.

Harry offered the other wizard a painful smile. “I recall him telling me, once, that he’d never condone driving his enemies insane and leaving them like that. If he had been there, they would have been killed, to save them that fate.”

Neville nodded. “Better dead than insane. I never thought the day would come that I would agree with You-Kno–“ He glanced at Harry, who was grinning. “Oh, fine, Voldemort.”

Harry laughed. “About damn time!”

“We’re here,” Ginny murmured from behind the wizards, silencing her brother.

They paused three steps up from a waterfall of red liquid which they couldn’t see beyond. Harry appeared to be the only one daring enough to step down closer. He frowned at it. “Blood.”

Neville gave a squeak while Ginny drew in a sharp breath. “We have to walk through that, don’t we?”

Harry didn’t answer but walked right through.

Ginny and Neville traded terrified looks before jumping after him. “Harry!”

They found Harry standing before a ghostly figure. The man gave them all piercing looks. “What do you want?”

“Salazar sent us down here,” Harry replied calmly. “We’re trying to find a place for everyone to meet that the Headmaster can’t get to.”

“Why not Salazar’s room?” the ghost challenged, circling around the three. Harry was the only one who didn’t follow him with his eyes.

“Not everyone is a Parseltongue, Godric. Surely you’re aware of that.”

“Watch your mouth, boy!” Godric Gryffindor shouted, getting in Harry’s face.

“Give me a mirror and I’ll have no problem with that,” Harry shot back mildly.

“Harry…” Ginny moaned.

“You…” Godric appeared lost for words.

“From what Salazar has said of you, I expected someone very different from yourself.” Harry sighed. “You’ve obviously been locked away for too long. But, then, you had no legends to lead your Heirs to you like Salazar did. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“When did stupidity become a synonym for bravery?” Ginny muttered under her breath.

Harry grinned. “Just now.”

Godric stared at the green-eyed boy for a long moment in shock. Then, slowly, he began to smile. “They’ve long been connected.”

“I’ll take your word for that,” Harry decided. “After all, age is supposed to make a person wise.”

“And you’re always the exception to the rule,” Neville joked weakly.

“Exactly! I’ve _always_ been this wise!”

“And he always will be, too.” Ginny snorted, rolling her eyes.

Godric chuckled. “I fear you three have me at a disadvantage. Have you names?”

The three Gryffindors traded smiles. Mission accomplished.

“Neville Longbottom,” Neville volunteered.

“Ginevra Weasley.” Ginny smiled. “Though I also go by Gin or Ginny.”

“Harry Potter,” Harry offered with a bow. “Though I, too, go by many different names, and not all of them are pleasant.”

“True. Jackarse, prat, bastard–“

“Gin.” Harry gave the girl a look over his glasses that made Ginny burst into laughter. “What?”

“You looked like Dumbledore for a moment there,” Neville offered while Ginny recovered.

Harry groaned. “Just what I’ve always wanted.”

Godric smiled at them. “You mentioned Salazar?”

“Oh, yeah. He’s upstairs with his Heir and many of our other friends.” Harry nodded.

“Is he really? Well, why don’t one of you go up and tell them all to come down.”

Ginny and Neville both glanced at Harry, who had closed his eyes. _Tom? What’s wrong?_

_Hum? Oh, nothing._

_Are you **worried** about me?_

_Yes._

_Well, don’t be. And bring everyone down here. Salazar too. In fact, tell Salazar that Godric’s been a right old grump, living down here all alone…_

_Why do I get the feeling you know something I don’t?_

_Why, Tom, I know **many** things you don’t know!_

_That’s what I’m afraid of. We’ll be down there shortly._

_Oh, and, as warning, you have to go through a waterfall that looks and smells like blood._

_Is it?_

_As far as I can tell, no. Tell Hermione, though._

_Will do._

_Thank you._ Harry opened his eyes with a smile. “They’re coming.”

“How’d you do that?” Godric grumbled, leading them to a scattered pile of what looked like beanbag chairs.

“Salazar’s Heir tried to kill me when I was a baby, but the curse backfired. We have a mental connection, of sorts, that we’ve fallen into the habit of manipulating to contact one another if we need something. Very useful,” Harry explained, picking a green lump and dropping himself into it.

“He tried to kill you?” Godric didn’t look at all pleased with this bit of news.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because of a prophecy suggesting that I would bring about his downfall.” Harry shrugged. “It’s in the past.”

“Obviously this prophecy was a load of codswallop,” Godric grumbled.

“Well, that’s yet to be seen,” Harry replied. “Parts of it have proven right, at any rate.”

“I get the feeling you believe in the art of Divination about as much as the rest of us,” Ginny said to Godric.

“Codswallop,” Godric agreed.

“I’ve seen two true prophecies in my life and one has already come true, so you’ll have to excuse me if I have a little faith in the one about me and Tom.” Harry scowled.

“Faith is not a Gryffindor trait,” a voice said from the entrance. “Hello, Godric.”

“Salazar,” Godric replied tightly.

“Oh no you two don’t!” Harry shot looks between the two ghosts, ignoring as the room filled with the people they’d left up in Tom’s room. “Salazar, you were pining like hell for Godric over the holidays; Godric, you’ve been a right arse since we got down here, but you sure seemed more open to things when Salazar was mentioned. Drop the differences already, you’re the only ones falling for them.”

“So _that’s_ why you kept mentioning Slytherin!” Ginny cried, smacking her forehead with her hand. “Tom, you’ve twisted the poor baby.”

“He’s hardly a baby.” Tom snorted, coming to sit next to his lover and pulling him into his lap. “Gryffindor and Slytherin are old enough to sort things out without your help, Harry. Cool it.” Harry blew a raspberry at Tom and sat back against his chest with a pout. “And you call me immature.”

“I’m not sitting on the floor!” Draco declared, eyeing the beanbag chair with disgust as Seamus and Blaise picked seats next to Neville.

Ginny reached over and knocked his feet out from under him, making him fall to the floor with a ‘slam’. “Now you are.” Draco glared at her as Theodore quietly sat next to his girlfriend.

“Gryffindor trait,” Neville offered helpfully.

“I’d hit you if you weren’t so far away,” Ginny warned.

“You shouldn’t hit people, Gin,” Hermione said, conjuring herself a chair behind Ginny and rested her hands on the witch’s shoulders as she sat tiredly.

“Herm, are you okay?” Harry asked, immediately forgetting he was supposed to be pouting.

Hermione smiled faintly. “Yes, but I don’t much fancy taking those stairs again.”

Godric stepped up next to her, frowning slightly. “I’ll show you a different way when you are ready to leave. It leads up to Gryffindor Tower and has no stairs.”

“How many ways out of here are there, Godric?” Ginny inquired curiously.

“Four,” the ghost said, motioning to archways like the one they’d all come from in the middle of each of the four walls.

“One to Tom’s rooms. One to Gryffindor Tower. Where do the other two let out?” Ginny murmured thoughtfully.

“Kitchens and dungeons.”

Ginny and Harry traded looks. “We could hold meetings down here, if Godric will allow it, that is?” Harry glanced at the ghost. He’d returned to standing uncomfortably next to Salazar.

“What sort of meetings?” Godric asked suspiciously. “You’d better not be plotting against either of the other Houses.”

“No, just Ron,” Theodore offered coldly.

“And Dumbledore,” Seamus added.

“Among other things,” Tom slid in calmly.

Godric scowled. “Explain.”

“Ron’s my brother,” Ginny offered gently. “He got Hermione pregnant while she was drunk. Then, a couple of days ago, he beat me up in the hallway because Harry gave me his family ring to welcome me as his sister.”

“It doesn’t help that he thinks we’re dating.” Harry sighed, rubbing at his forehead.

“Well, we can’t very well let Dumbledore find out you’re dating Tom!” Ginny shot back.

“Who’s Dumbledore?” Godric asked, looking around the semi-circle they'd unconsciously formed as he settled himself onto the cushions next to Pansy.

“Current Headmaster,” Salazar answered, seating himself next to his fellow ghost. Godric gave him a dirty look.

“He favours Gryffindors,” Blaise said in disgust.

“How’s _that_ a problem?” Godric shot back coolly.

“Because I’ve told him at least once a week that he needs to expel me for all the shit I’ve been pulling, and he should have suspended Ron back in September when we first found out Herm was pregnant, and then again when he attack Gin in the hallway. Even his _mother_ agrees with us. Dumbledore wouldn’t have owled Molly and Arthur about the attack if I hadn’t threatened to do it myself,” Harry laid out coolly.

“And we think he knew about the Dursleys,” Tom added softly, tightening his hold on Harry.

“Tom, _everyone_ knew about the Dursleys by the time we threw that birthday party for Harry and Neville,” Hermione pointed out. “I mean, it was pretty much common knowledge that they dropped him off in London to fend for himself by the end of the party.”

“Who are the Dursleys?” Godric wrinkled his brow in confusion.

“My mum’s sister’s family,” Harry murmured, closing his eyes. “Dumbledore left me in their care after Tom killed my parents.”

“If care is what you can call that,” Ginny spat furiously. “A Merlin-damned cupboard is _not_ a substitute bedroom!”

“Thank you, Miss Weasley.” Tom shot Ginny a silencing look. _Harry?_

_I’m fine. Really._

Tom let out a sigh and kissed the top of Harry’s head gently before resting his head against Harry’s and closing his eyes. _Of course you are._

“And he manipulates everyone to better help himself,” Neville offered gently. “Dumbledore does. He’s been shaping Harry into a weapon for years.”

“Against the evil Dark Lord,” Seamus added mockingly.

“Who’s, really, not such a bastard,” Hermione offered.

“I don’t know whether to be insulted, or touched,” Tom muttered.

“Be touched. This is Hermione we’re talking about, and she might have a mood swing if you’re insulted,” Draco suggested good-naturedly. Hermione reached around Ginny and smacked him upside the head.

“What was that about not hitting people?” Ginny laughed.

Hermione shrugged helplessly. “Mood swing. Sorry.”

Laughter went around the circle, but Tom merely smiled faintly and Harry didn’t respond at all.

“Are you two okay?” Pansy inquired, eyeing the Dark Lord and the teen wizard in his lap.

“Harry’s sleeping.” Tom glanced up at everyone.

“That’s right…” Seamus scratched at his head. “He couldn’t sleep last night, so he went down to the common room. He was already gone when I woke up and went to check on him.”

“ _That’s_ why he seemed so out of it in Potions…” Draco murmured. “He kept zoning out and nearly ruined the potion. Professor Snape was trying _really_ hard not to yell at him, too.”

“Why couldn’t he sleep?” Hermione aimed her question at Tom.

“I haven’t the faintest.”

“He’s probably worried about the lunch date tomorrow.” Ginny groaned. “Oh, me and my big mouth!”

“What?’ Theodore frowned at his girlfriend.

“I asked mum a question and it led to us discussing sides in the war,” Ginny complained. “Harry and mum and dad set up a lunch date for tomorrow to discuss them joining the Death Eaters.”

“Whoa!” Draco stared at the Weasley girl in shock. “Gin, _you_ I can understand. Your _brothers_ , I can understand. But, your _parents_?!”

“You have _no_ idea,” Tom muttered dryly.

“What about the necklace?” Seamus cut in, glancing at Neville, then Tom. “Could that have worried him?”

Tom nodded faintly. “Could have.”

“What about his necklace?” Draco demanded.

“Do you ever get the feeling that we Slytherins miss a lot?” Blaise muttered from next to Seamus, who hugged him.

“I can see it,” Neville offered meekly. “I can see Harry’s necklace, but not, say, Seamus’.”

“But, _why_?” Ginny muttered.

“I think I know, now,” Tom murmured, tugging Harry’s necklace from under his shirt. “Gryffindor, can you see this?”

“Yes.”

Seamus nodded when the Dark Lord looked at him and pulled his own necklace. “But, can you see this?”

Godric frowned. “I see only your hand.”

Tom nodded. “Gryffindor bloodline, then. Neville can see the pendant because they’re related in such a way. Ginny, can Ron see your necklace?”

“Uhm…I don’t think so…” Ginny scratched her head. “I don’t know. I know mum can’t, though. It was out in plain sight while she was visiting.”

“Just the Founder bloodlines, then.”

“If it were related bloodlines in general, Neville would see mine, too,” Draco pointed out. “We’re fourth cousins, or some such nonsense.”

“That’s right. All the purebloods are related.” Tom groaned. “I keep forgetting.”

“Good thing shared blood matters for nothing, normally, then.” Hermione sighed. “Else, you would all would be screwed.”

“Thank you, Hermione,” Theodore grumbled.

“Hey, I’m not a Death Eater In-Training. I’m a supporter,” Hermione shot back playfully.

“I suppose I’m one now, too.” Neville hummed, getting him multiple surprised looks. “What? Harry’s family. He’s the closest thing to a brother that I’ve got.”

“And me?” Ginny asked, smiling broadly.

Neville grinned. “And Gin’s the closest thing I’ve got to a sister, ‘specially since Harry adopted her into his family.”

“Yay!” Ginny launched herself across the circle and hugged Neville tightly, pulling a gasp and then laughter from him.

“One big happy family, eh?” Harry murmured sleepily.

“Did I wake you?” Ginny asked worriedly.

“Yes, but we should head for bed anyway.” Harry smiled before attempting to stand.

Tom pulled the teen back into his lap. “Nope. You obviously cannot sleep in your dormitory, so you are remaining with me tonight.”

Harry let out a helpless sigh. “Can’t argue with that logic.”

“We’ll tell Ron you’re sleeping on the couch again. We’ll tell Dean you snuck off with Ginny,” Seamus assured Harry, who laughed.

“Oh, Seamus, you’re horrid.” Neville chuckled, helping Ginny stand.

“Well, no. If Ron thinks he’s sleeping with me, he’ll hunt us down, but he won’t give a rat’s arse if Harry’s on the couch. Dean’s liable to worry over Harry and see if he’s okay if he thinks he’s on the couch, but, if he thinks Harry’s with me, he won’t give a rat’s arse,” Ginny pointed out, smiling gleefully before going to say goodnight to Theodore.

“Harry, Tom, it’s probably not a good idea to go back up to Tom’s room. If Dumbledore decides to check and see on a few things…” Hermione murmured worriedly.

“They will sleep down here,” Godric said seriously. “In the morning, Harry can return to the Tower, Tom to his bedroom. No one will be the wiser.”

“And, from now on, when you’re having trouble getting to sleep, Harry, I expect you to slide on down here and come to me. Understood?” Tom said seriously.

Harry nodded with a yawn, then buried his face in Tom’s robe. _Yup._

“The bedroom’s in that little cubby over there,” Godric told them, pointing to a curtained-off area kitty-corner to where they’d all been sitting.

“Thank you, Gryffindor.” Tom nodded, standing with Harry wrapped in his arms. _You holding on?_

_Mh-hm._

“Say goodnight, everyone,” the Dark Lord suggested.

“Goodnight, Harry, Tom,” the four Slytherins and Seamus called.

Ginny and Hermione both came over and gave the two wizards a hug and a quick kiss goodnight. Neville inclined his head at the Dark Lord and told Harry goodnight.

Then, the Gryffindors and Slytherins went out their separate exits and Tom carried Harry over to the curtained-off area. He slipped off both of their shirts and robes, then got into bed with Harry, who was, once again, asleep.

“Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams,” Tom murmured, wrapping his arms around the small wizard and falling asleep himself.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry awoke to the smell of sage, which he’d come to connect to Tom over their stay at Malfoy Manor, and glanced up at the peaceful face of the man that he loved. Tom was sleeping, and Harry couldn’t help but find joy in the quiet moment.

Then he got an idea that he attributed to his Slytherin side and slid carefully down Tom’s body. He slid down the man’s sweatpants and, mentally cackling, took Tom’s cock into his mouth and began gently sucking on him.

The Dark Lord didn’t even seem to notice, at first, that he was being sucked, so deeply in sleep was he. It wasn’t until his cock was standing proudly at attention and Harry had taken to licking up and down his shaft that he let out a soft moan. Checking Tom’s mental state, Harry deducted that Tom was still asleep, but was aware of the pleasure and was dreaming about it.

The green-eyed teen settled his hands on Tom’s hips and gently but firmly held him down before taking the man’s prick back into his mouth. Drawing on a memory he’d pulled from Tom’s mind at one point, he relaxed his throat and allowed his lover’s prick to slide down it.

Tom gave a shout and his eyes flew open. “Harry, what…?”

Harry just hummed a tune that popped into his head and the Dark Lord’s question was cut off by a moan.

Harry wasn’t sure if it was the sudden tensing or the muffled shout that warned him to Tom’s release, but, nonetheless, when the older wizard’s seed came shooting from his cock, Harry was ready and willing to gulp down every bitter drop.

Once sure Tom was clean again, Harry leaned up and pressed a sharp kiss to Tom’s lips. “Good morning, Tom.”

“And what a wonderful morning it is,” the Dark Lord replied dazedly. “What brought that on?”

“You looked far too peaceful,” Harry decided, pulling away from the other’s warmth to stretch.

Tom let out a snort. “And you call yourself a Gryffindor.”

“I’m a Gryffindor because I have the bravery to let my Slytherin side show,” Harry shot back slyly before going in search of his shirt and robe.

“Bravery or stupidity. Take your pick,” Tom muttered, closing his eyes again.

Harry threw the Dark Lord his shirt and sniggered when it covered his face and Tom gave a shout. “Wakey, wakey, Tommy-boy.”

Tom scowled and sat up to pull his shirt on. “Are you mocking me, Potter?”

“No,” Harry replied sweetly. “I’m making fun of you.”

“Hardly a difference.”

“ ‘Mocking’ is one word, ‘making fun of’ is three.”

“I just remembered why it is that I don’t like you in the mornings.” Tom groaned.

Harry tossed his lover his robe with a laugh. “Geeze! I love you too!”

Tom stood, ignoring the garment the teen had just thrown at him, and came to stand behind Harry, slipping his arms around the smaller wizard’s waist. “I do love you.”

Harry turned so he could face Tom, smiling. “I should hope so.”

Tom lowered his head to kiss Harry gently. The teen opened his mouth invitingly and pulled Tom’s tongue in to dance when it took the invitation.

Tom pulled away and took a breath before speaking. “Wash your mouth before you breathe on someone. You still taste like semen.”

“I like that taste,” Harry replied with a pout.

“So do I, dear one, but if the wrong person smells it, you could end up in Dumbledore’s office and be faced with Veritaserum.” Tom sighed softly.

The green-eyed wizard rested his forehead against the Dark Lord’s chest. “I can’t wait until this school year is over.”

“The feeling is mutual, trust me.”

“I do.”

Tom smiled faintly and pulled away. “If you leave now, you might be able to hex Mr Weasley while he’s still asleep.”

“It’s the weekend, Tom. I can hex Ron in his sleep until noon,” Harry muttered, straightening his robe.

Tom chuckled, pulling his own robe on. “Oh, go on then. Dress nice for Molly and Arthur.”

“And shower and brush my teeth for them too. Yes, I know.” Harry smiled as Tom laughed. “Have a good day, love.”

“Behave yourself.”

“You, obviously, have forgotten who you’re talking to.” Harry humphed before disappearing through the curtains around the bedroom.

Tom laughed again.

“Good morning, little Gryffindor,” Salazar offered from where he was standing next to Godric, who nodded at him.

“Good morning, Godric, Salazar!” Harry replied cheerfully. “Which door is the one to the Tower?”

“The one on your right,” Godric muttered, stepping over to his Heir. “There are two tunnels straight up. The one on the left will bring you down here, the one on the right will take you back up.”

“How does it work?” Harry inquired, falling in to step with the ghost and walking over to the blood-curtained door.

“Air pressure. It’s regulated by magic. You’ll be riding on a platform of air both ways. I believe your friend, Hermione, likened it to something called a lift,” Godric explained.

“Muggle appliance. They’re little boxes run by wires and an electric motor that take the Muggles up and down in buildings with multiple floors,” Tom offered, stepping out from the bedroom and smiling. “Good morning, Slytherin, Gryffindor.”

Godric nodded to the Heir of Slytherin, then turned back to Harry as Salazar engaged Tom in conversation. “They sound interesting. Muggles have strange ways of coping without magic.”

“I know.” Harry ruffled his hair. “How many people can ride the air at once?”

“Two, depending on mass. However, you, Neville, and Gin might, actually, be able to ride it together, you’re all small enough. Hermione will want to always ride her own, as a safety.”

“Of course. And, how often do they come?”

“Wait about half a minute between groups. They don’t have a set time to come, it just takes about that long for the air to be pressurized enough.”

Harry nodded. “Also, you said there’s a passage that lets out by the kitchens?”

“Yes. It’s hidden behind the picture of the candles and roses picture. Why?”

“Our larger group includes some Ravenclaws. If you’ll agree to let us hold meetings down here, we’ll have to show them the way down.”

Godric let out a sigh. “I promise I shall think on it.”

“And I promise not to pressure you about it.” Harry smiled. “I’ll probably see you later, Godric.”

“Have a good day, Harry.” Godric nodded in agreement and Harry left through the curtain of blood.

-~*~-

“Have fun!” Ginny offered cheerfully as she and Hermione stood with Harry in the entrance hall.

“Don’t let them kill you,” Hermione added.

“Very funny,” Harry muttered, pulling on the front of his new brown robe. He was wearing the dark green velvet cloak from Lucius and Narcissa over it.

“Oh, stop.” Hermione stepped forward and smacked his hands away before hugging him tightly. “You’ll be fine. Nothing to be nervous about.”

“You’re not the one about to go meet your girlfriend’s _parents_ , Herm.”

“No, but they’re your family too,” Hermione pointed out.

“If they get out of hand, just say Ron’s name and I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Ginny offered, brown eyes dancing with mischief.

“True.” Harry gave Hermione a pleading look. “Herm, tie Ginny to a chair for me while I’m gone. I’ve got a bad feeling about that girl.”

“Hey!”

“Of course I will.”

“ _Hey_!”

“Have fun,” Hermione offered, taking Ginny’s arm and leading her away. The younger witch was pretending to try and get away from Hermione to, supposedly, wreck havoc on the school’s population.

Harry waved with a laugh and left the school for Hogsmeade. Molly had owled him that morning telling him to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron at eleven thirty. He figured he could probably apparate from Hogsmeade.

 _Be careful,_ Tom’s voice spoke suddenly in Harry’s mind.

_What’s wrong?_

_Bad feeling in my gut. Just be very, very careful._

_Who’d want to attack me, Tom?_

_Someone who’s neutral or a supporter of our side who doesn’t know you’ve flipped? Or the Order, if they think you’re out of hand._

_Might they?_

_I don’t like the way Dumbledore was watching you this morning at breakfast._

Harry closed his eyes and tried to recall if he’d noticed the Headmaster staring at him that morning. Tom immediately sent him a brief memory of the Headmaster giving him a calculating look at breakfast. _Oh. Alright then, I’ll be careful. Thank you._

_Of course. Now, let me deal with this detention..._

_Detention?_

_Filch caught the Slytherins on their way back to the common last night, apparently. I haven’t the faintest idea why he was in the dungeons, but he was and he caught them. Draco talked him into giving them to me for their detention today, to ‘keep me busy’ was the explanation he gave me._

Harry sniggered and paused when he felt the anti-apparation wards end. _Don’t go too hard on them, love. I’ll see you when I get back._

 _Of course._ Tom paused and, when he spoke again, Harry could sense his annoyance. _Though, if Mr Nott doesn’t stop whining, you may never see him again._

 _If you kill him, make sure you bury the body,_ Harry suggested playfully. _And Obliviate any witnesses, ‘cause I can tell you now that Gin would murder you if she found out._

_Great. I’ll kill Ted and Gin can kill me. Then, you can kill Gin and rule the world alone. I knew there was a catch._

Harry laughed outright at that. _Of course there was,_ he offered before pulling out his wand. “ _Apparate!_ ” he muttered, bracing himself for the strange feeling of displacement.

Once he felt himself again, he glanced around and gave a sigh of relief. He was in the Leaky Cauldron, as planned, next to the fireplace.

“Mr Potter! What a surprise!” Tom, the toothless old landlord of the pub, called, hurrying over.

Harry smiled; he’d always liked Tom. “Hullo, Tom. Molly and Arthur Weasley were going to meet me here for lunch.”

“You’ve beaten them, then,” Tom assured him, grinning crookedly. “Why don’t you pick a table and I’ll send them over when they arrive?”

“Great! Could I have a bottle of butterbeer, as well?”

“Certainly. I’ll send one over to you.”

“Thanks.” Harry grinned and made his way to a table in the back corner of the pub.

As he was settling in, a serving witch came over to him with an opened bottle of butterbeer. He thanked her and rose the bottle to drink it, but his gaze was caught by a faint glow from his charm bracelet, which was spelled so that only he could see it. He set the butterbeer down to get a closer look and noticed that the poison charm was glowing a faint red. _Tom?_ he called, eyeing the bottle of butterbeer warily.

_Something wrong?_

_Ask Dray what it means when the potions vial glows._

_The one on your charm bracelet?_

_That would be the one._

_Hang on._ Tom pulled out of the connection slightly to talk to Draco. When he rejoined it, there was a trace of worry and panic in his tone. _If it’s red, it means that something you’re either touching or that is within thirty centimetres of it is poisoned, but it’s not something it blocks. If it’s green, it means that something you’re touching or that is within thirty centimetres of it is poisoned, but it’s something it blocks. Are you okay?_

Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and scowled at the bottle. _Yes, I’m fine. But someone’s definitely trying to poison me. Lucky I noticed that lovely red glow before I drank anything. I’ll have to remember to keep a closer eye on it, though._

_You shouldn’t have to worry about poison in Hogwarts or places like the Burrow or Malfoy Manor._

_I know. But, still. If the Order’s after me, who knows what they’ll do._

_Good point._ Tom paused, apparently paying attention to something someone was telling him. _Pansy suggests going to Chipper’s Charms while you’re in Diagon Alley. You might see something you feel the need to get. Though, if you do, she wonders if you might get one for everyone._

Harry bit back a laugh. _I’ll see what I can do._

“Harry?”

 _Gotta run!_ Harry added before opening his eyes to smile up at Arthur and Molly. “I beat you.”

Arthur laughed while Molly smiled and leaned down to hug him. “You haven’t touched this butterbeer,” she commented, eyeing the bottle.

“It’s poisoned,” Harry replied with a shrug.

“But, who would want to poison you, Harry?” Molly asked, concerned, as she and Arthur sat down.

“Now, Molly. We all know the answer to that,” Arthur frowned.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Molly. “No, I didn’t tell him the reason we’re meeting you for lunch,” she affirmed.

Harry shrugged with a smile. “Well enough. I’ll explain myself after we’ve ordered.”

Much to Harry’s relief, it was a different witch who took their order and brought it to them. Before she left, Harry asked her to take the butterbeer away, which she did without complaint.

Harry glanced at his bracelet as he reached for the salt and smiled when it didn’t glow. _Thank Merlin._

_Agreed._

“Now, what’s all this about?” Arthur demanded as Harry sprinkled salt on his potatoes.

Harry set down the salt and pulled out his wand to throw up a Silencing Barrier. Once it was up and his wand away, he nodded to Molly.

“Well, Arthur, Ginny asked me what we would do if she, one of her brothers, Harry, or Hermione were to go Dark,” Molly started as she swirled her pumpkin juice gently in her cup, "and Harry sort of admitted to having switched sides.”

Arthur glanced at Harry in shock, but the teen was too busy trying to cut his sausage to notice. “So you’re working for You-Know-Who, now?”

“No.” Harry glanced up with a frown. “I work _with_ him. I’m his second.”

Arthur sighed at his wife. “And you told him about our issues with Albus.”

“She didn’t give me a reason,” Harry muttered, returning to sawing through his sausages. “She just mentioned you wanted to switch sides.”

Arthur groaned. “Molly…”

“Arthur, forget about Lucius Malfoy for a moment, would you–?”

“In fact, you let me worry about Lucius,” Harry cut in, giving his surrogate father a sharp look. “Forget he even exists.”

“Fine. But, what about that whole Muggle-loving thing?” Arthur asked, jaw set.

Harry let his head hit the table. “Arthur, would it help at all if I mentioned that your daughter is my second?”

“Ginny’s a Death Eater?!” Arthur asked, shocked out of his stubbornness.

Harry gave him an annoyed look. “Death Eater In-Training. If Voldemort will deal with her as my second, don’t you think he’ll put up with you?”

“Is Hermione a Death Eater In-Training?” Molly inquired curiously.

“No. The pregnancy makes her an easy target. She’s just a friend who’s got a damn-good idea what’s going on,” Harry grumbled. “Any other random questions?”

“Sure. What’s the Death Eater hierarchy? You mentioned that you’re You-Know-Who’s second and that Ginny’s _your_ second. How does that work?” Arthur inquired, leaning forward.

“Okay. Voldemort’s the leader of the Dark Order. I’m second to him, so everyone listens to me as they do him. If I decide something for the Death Eaters In-Training, though, he’ll listen to me, since he gave me control over them. Ginny’s my second for the Death Eaters In-Training only. Lucius is Voldemort’s second with the normal Death Eaters,” Harry explained patiently.

“So, if, say, Malfoy wanted one of your Death Eaters In-Training to do something for him, they wouldn’t have to?” Molly asked.

“Bingo.”

“Can I join the Death Eaters In-Training?” Arthur begged.

Harry chuckled. “I’d have to talk to Voldemort about it. Right now our group is made up of students, really. I don’t know if that was planned, or what.”

“You didn’t get any say?” Molly asked, worried.

“I wasn’t even aware he was making another branch until Christmas. I understand why he did, of course; students can’t have Dark Marks.”

“Good point. You don’t have them, then?” Arthur hummed.

“Yes, and no. Ours are a different style. Other than that, the only differences between us and the elder Death Eaters is how things run. I try a more friendly approach while Voldemort does his whole intimidation spiel.” Harry smirked. “Which I’m afraid I messed up on the last meeting we had.”

“How so?” Arthur said, smiling slightly at the thought of such a thing.

“I kept interrupting him, and then I called him a jackarse,” Harry replied lightly. Arthur cracked up and Molly looked like she couldn’t decide between yelling at him or laughing herself. “Really, Molly. Both Voldemort and Hermione have yelled at me about it already, so go ahead and laugh.”

“I can hardly believe that you’re still alive, actually,” Molly decided.

“Seems to be a common theme,” was Harry’s dry response.

“Harry!” a happy female voice called from beyond the Silencing Barrier. Everyone turned to see a beaming Narcissa waving at Harry with Lucius scowling next to her near the door to the pub.

Harry grinned and rose an eyebrow at the two Weasleys across from him. “Do you mind? You’ll all have to get along at one point or another.”

“Fine,” Arthur muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry rolled his eyes and motioned Lucius and Narcissa over, making sure they could pass through the barrier without disrupting it. “What brings you two to Diagon Alley?”

Narcissa held up a bag as she and her husband sat. Lucius and Arthur were trading daggers with their eyes across the table. “Draco told us you would be here. This is for Hermione, if she wants it.”

Harry took the bag and peeked in, pulling out a small bobble that would hang over the crib. He grinned. “She’ll love it. Ooh, a crib.”

“You sound like an excited father,” Lucius grumbled.

“Godfather,” Harry corrected. “She finally decided I was going to be the poor thing’s godfather. I think Parvati put her up to it…”

“Good.” Narcissa smiled. “I told her you’d be the best choice.”

Harry blushed and immediately busied himself with the bag. “Uh, thanks, Narcissa.”

“Harry, would you mind telling me why you’re here with Arthur and his _lovely_ wife?” Lucius sneered.

“That’s quite enough, Lucius.” Harry frowned at the man, only to see that he was still watching Arthur evilly. “What are you two, five? If I can put aside my differences with Voldemort, you two can act civilly,” he muttered, setting the bag down. When he looked back up, Molly, Arthur, and Narcissa were both obviously trying not to laugh at the fish look Lucius was giving Harry. “What?” He glanced at Narcissa. “Draco told you what I was doing here and you never told Lucius, did you?”

“Of course not. I’m a Slytherin,” Narcissa replied.

“Really? I was starting to think it was just a general female trait, because Molly did the same damn thing to Arthur,” Harry replied dryly, giving the blonde woman an annoyed look.

“It’s a female trait,” Lucius assured him.

“Tested it, have you?” Arthur muttered.

“On all of the ladies at my house over Christmas holidays, in fact,” Lucius replied with a cold smirk.

“Lucius!” Harry barked, eyes boring holes into the top Death Eater’s skull while Molly tried to get Arthur to sit back down, as he had stood to launch himself over the table at the other man.

Lucius looked at Harry to respond, but went pale. “Sorry,” he whispered in a weak voice.

Harry narrowed his eyes, which he’d turned red. “Arthur and Molly are considering joining the Dark Order, which is why we’re having lunch. Narcissa, please inform him next time something like this comes up?” Narcissa nodded nervously and Harry turned to the Weasleys. “Arthur, sit.”

Once everyone had calmed down again, Harry switched his eyes back. _Very well, intimidation is useful at times._

_Score one for the Dark Lord! I told you so! And tell Lucius that if I find out he’s acting like that again, I’ll hex him._

_Tom..._ Harry sighed.

_And, make Molly and Arthur Death Eaters In-Training. Something tells me they’ll fit in better with the rest of their family, and Gin will **love** ordering them around._

_Fabulous._ Harry glanced around the table, which was remarkably subdued. “Lucius, Lord Voldemort wants me to tell you that, next time he finds out you’re acting like that, he’ll hex you.”

Lucius winced. “Understood.”

“Molly, Arthur, if you do, indeed, join us, Voldemort and I have decided to place you in the Death Eaters In-Training. His reasoning is that Ginny will _love_ ordering you around,” Harry added flippantly, getting a laugh from Molly, Arthur, and Narcissa. Lucius bit his lip and snorted. “I don’t have any of the pendants on me, so you’d have to wait a bit before you can, technically, be marked.”

Molly nodded. “If you don’t mind me asking, what, exactly, does your little group do? You never made it clear.”

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Well, since almost everyone is still a student, we work on little things in Hogwarts. However, our main concern appears to be gathering information, so I suppose you’d have to say we’re the information gathers and spies of the Dark Order.”

Arthur and Molly traded serious looks. Then, Molly spoke their decision. “Well, we might as well let Ginny have her fun. We’ll join your Death Eaters In-Training.”

“Brilliant.” Harry sighed.

“But, could we change the name?” Arthur asked. “That name’s a bit long, and incriminating, too. It’s not something you could say in public.”

Harry smirked. “Voldemort picked the name, not me. If you have any suggestions, I’m open to them.”

“Well, I’m taking this from that pleasant note you left for Albus, but how about ‘Juniors’?” Arthur suggested.

Harry grinned. _Well? Juniors. Has a ring to it._

_I hate it._

_Too bad._

_Harry, no..._

_You’re whining again, Voldie,_ Harry offered brightly. “I like that one, but Voldemort hates it, so we’ll use it. Thank you, Arthur,” Harry said happily, earning him another round of laughter.

_Noooooo..._

_Ha-ha._

_I hate you._

_I love you too, dearest._ Harry sniggered. “On that note, Molly, Arthur, how would you like to meet the two Juniors we have working in Diagon Alley?”

“I thought you said that the Juniors were all students,” Molly said suspiciously.

Harry smirked. “Mostly.” Then he waved Tom over as he dropped the barrier and pulled out his moneybag. “I’ll pay.”

“Harry, you shouldn’t…” Molly started.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Molly. You and Arthur are family. I’m paying,” he said firmly.

“Strange company,” Tom decided, smiling. “Eight galleons, six sickles for the meal…plus the two sickles for the butterbeer, of course, Mr Potter.”

Harry shot Molly a silencing look as she opened her mouth, either to complain about him paying again or about the poisoned butterbeer, and pulled out the change. “There we are. The meal was lovely, by the way.”

“Good, good.” Tom nodded.

Harry turned to the Malfoys as everyone stood. “Lucius, Narcissa, are you coming with us, or heading elsewhere?”

“Well, seeing as Lucius won’t be caught dead near that shop, we’re probably heading home.” Narcissa sighed, then she smiled brightly. “Oh! You’re wearing your cloak!”

Harry grinned. “Yes. It really is perfect this time of year. I almost forgot it was winter on my way to Hogsmeade.”

“Wonderful.” Narcissa gave him and hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. “See that Hermione gets that stuff, and say hello to everyone for me.”

“Sure thing, Narcissa. Now, you’d best go before Lucius screams.” Harry chuckled.

Lucius scowled. “That would be undignified.” Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. “Shut up. Come along, Narcissa. Good day, Harry, Arthur, Molly,” he added, nodding to each of them in turn.

“See you around,” Harry agreed, putting the shrunken bag of baby things into the pocket of his robe. “Come on, then,” he added, grinning at Arthur and Molly.

“Lead the way,” Arthur suggested, taking Molly’s arm in his.

Harry hummed a random little tune as he led the way out of the pub and down towards ninety-three. Part way there, Arthur seemed to catch on. “Oh, dear,” he murmured.

Harry grinned and stopped in front of the shop. “Yup. Come on in.” And he pushed the door open and stepped inside, easily ducking under the fist that went off as the door opened. “Oy! Trying to take my head off, now?!”

Twin redheads peeked out their workroom door and grinned. “Just trying to knock some sense into you,” Fred assured him.

“Anyone who comes in here probably _should_ have some sense knocked into them,” Molly muttered as Arthur closed the door behind them.

“Mum! Dad!” the twins cried in shock as one.

“Harry, how’d you talk them into coming in here?” George asked.

“I merely suggested we meet with the only two other Juniors who aren’t in Hogwarts,” Harry said slyly.

“Juniors?” Fred frowned, so Harry casually lifted a hand to tug on his necklace. Both twin’s eyes widened again. “Are you trying to tell us–“

“–that mum and dad–“

“–have become…Juniors?”

“Yes.” Harry’s eyes glanced around the shop warily, then, once he dubbed it all-clear, he grinned at Arthur. “I do like that new name.”

“Oy…” Both twins pretended to faint.

“Really, you two.” Harry laughed. “Molly, Arthur, I’m going to leave you with these two idiots, then. Fred, George, fill them in on the basics,” he added, giving the twins a serious look.

“Right on, mate,” George agreed while Fred slipped back into the workroom. “But, if you could wait a moment, Fred’s getting you something for Ronniekins.”

“Speaking of Ron, have you heard about his latest transgression?” Harry inquired.

“What’s he done now?” Fred asked, coming back out with a box in one hand.

“Beat up Ginny because of that ring,” Harry replied, lips tight.

Both of the twins narrowed their eyes. “He’s getting an owl from us,” Fred growled.

“A particularly vicious one, in fact,” George added coldly.

“Here.” Fred handed over the box. “Put it under his pillow and seal his curtains shut when he’s gone to bed.”

“Do I want to know?” Harry asked with a chuckle as he slipped the box into his other robe pocket.

“Spiders,” the twins chorused matter-of-factly.

Harry smirked. “I’ll be sure he gets it. Many thanks.” He nodded his head. “Now, I shall leave you in the hands of your parents. I have shopping to do.” And, among painful moans from the twins, he left the shop, once again ducking under the loaded fist.

Harry quickly located Chipper’s Charms and stepped up to it. There was a charm hung on the inside of the door. A bit of parchment beneath it claimed it was a charm against burglary. He rolled his eyes and stepped into the shop which had a lively feeling to it, even though he was the only customer. He smiled at the woman sitting at the front counter, then went to browse the shelves.

There were a lot of charms for beauty and other such things that he had no use for, though his female friends might. The row on the side wall was aimed at housekeeping and Harry had to curb his laughter at some of the more ridiculous ones. After all, what sort of house would need a charm against dust on a ceiling?

In his browsing, a clear charm against pregnancy caught his eye and he immediately looked over the description. It said nothing about if it would get in the way of a current pregnancy, so he decided to ask. With his sister dating Theodore, he wanted her to have some form of protection, and it would be nice to get one for Pansy and Hermione, assuming it wouldn’t harm Hermione’s baby. Never again would one of his friends get pregnant on accident.

“Excuse me?”

“How can I help you, sir?” the witch asked, blowing a bubble with her bubblegum.

“About the pregnancy charm, would it affect a current pregnancy?”

The witch started, as if she hadn’t expected such a question from a _boy_. “Why? Got your girlfriend pregnant?”

Harry scowled. “Hardly. One of my friends did get pregnant thanks to an ex of hers, though, and I’d dearly love to find a way to keep it from happening again.”

The witch looked him over once, then sighed. “No, it doesn’t affect the current pregnancy, _most of the time_. You can get her one, but have her check with her mediwizard or witch before she starts wearing it.”

“Thank you.” Harry gave her a slight smile, then returned to the bin of pregnancy charms and pulled out three. Then he continued on, eyeing different charms that the girls might like, but not really seeing anything for himself or his other friends.

He turned the corner into a new aisle and his eyes opened. Everything in this aisle was a helpful item. Charms to raise speed, strength, and intelligence caught his eye, as they were all sitting in a row. He grinned and got one of each for himself, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, and Seamus. As a last minute thought, he decided to get a charm bracelet set for Neville, as well, and made a mental note to get him a bracelet and each of the charms they all already had when he saw them. It would be a lovely Christmas present for the other boy, even if it was a bit late. It wasn’t as if Harry didn’t have the change. Each charm was only one or two sickles.

The next interesting charm he saw wasn’t made for a bracelet. It was meant to be an earring, instead and it converted any language you heard into your native language. It also changed what you said to the language you wanted it to come out in. If you played with it often enough, you could probably learn any language you wanted to.

_Hey, Tom, do you think I should get an ear piercing?_

_Great Merlin! What are you on about now?_

_They’ve got this really neat charm that acts as a sort of translator, but it’s an earring._

_That’s because it has to be in contact with your blood for it to work._ Tom sighed.

_How does it manage that? I mean, wouldn’t the hole close up after a while?_

_Yes, normally. With that sort of earring, though, it’ll pretty much become a part of your circulatory system by growing into your ear. If you ever want to take it out, you can and it becomes just a normal earring hole._

_Wicked..._

_It’s a good thing you don’t have any parents, Mr Potter, or I dare say you be grounded for even considering such thoughts._

_Hey, I’m of age, I’ll have you know. And I **do** have parents; their names are Molly and Arthur._

Harry could feel Tom roll his eyes. _Yes, yes. I apologize for forgetting. Get it if you want to. You’re right when you say you’re of age. If you don’t like it, you can always take it out._

_Brilliant! Love you!_

_You keep saying that..._ Tom muttered, shutting his end of the connection slightly so he could concentrate on whatever it was he’d been doing before Harry had bothered him.

Harry added the translator to his slowly growing pile with a grin. Then he continued down the aisle. He didn’t really see any more charms that piqued his interest, though there were one or two charms that he thought his friends might have liked and made a note to come back for birthdays.

Turning down a new row, Harry found the charms to protect against hexes, poisons, broken bones, and the _Obliviate_ spell. He pulled out the two for Neville that they’d already gotten from the Slytherins. Recalling Lockhart, he added one of the anti- _Obliviate_ charms for each of them to his growing pile. With any luck, it might help Neville, too.

Down a ways, Harry found a charm that protected the wearer from Veritaserum. He twirled the crystal charm in between two fingers, watching as it caught the light and bounced it back in a rainbow of colours. _It looks like that bottle Snape threatened me with back in fourth year..._

_Did you say something, Harry?_

_I found a charm against Veritaserum, Tom._

_Let me borrow you eyes for a moment?_ Tom inquired and Harry handed the sense over without complaint. _It’s the standard container for Veritaserum, Harry. As far as I can tell, it’s a useful charm, though how they got the effects of the counter potion in there, I’d never guess. Get it._

Harry glanced back into the tray, which had much fewer charms than any other, and gasped at the price. _Two galleons a charm?!_

_I knew it would be difficult to make. That sort of charm will always be expensive, but they’re always worth it. Chipper’s isn’t the sort of place to sell junk, either. If you don’t want to get one for everyone, you don’t have to. Definitely get one for yourself, though. You’d be a prime target for Veritaserum if anyone ever got their hands on you._

_I know. I know. I know everything that goes through your head, as well as information on the Order of the Phoenix._ Harry sighed, then pulled out enough for his eight friends, plus the one for himself, and set them in the basket he had. _Are the Slytherins still in there?_

_Yup._

_Tell them about this one and I expect them to hand over a galleon each for it. Tell Herm and Seam too, if you see them. Otherwise, I’ll tell them._

_Not Gin or Neville?_

_Neville doesn’t even know he’s getting this yet. If he can slip me a galleon for it, grand. If not, I don’t mind much. He’s pretty much family. As for Gin, the Weasleys are poor enough as it is without me asking for a galleon for a charm for their daughter, especially since she could just pull it out of the Potter vault herself and hand it over._

_Good point._

_Do you want one?_

_No, thank you. On the off-chance that they ever get their hands on me, I have a feeling I’d be dead before they’d try and pull information from me. If such an unlikely bit of fun ever **did** happen, I got a back-up ready decades ago._

_Aren’t you just the brilliant wizard._

_Anyway, bracelets aren’t my style._

_You’re such an idiot. Talk to your students._

_Yes, Harry,_ Tom replied meekly. _Whatever you say, Harry._

Harry chuckled and turned the corner onto what looked to be the last row. A charm in the shape of a flame that repelled fire caught his attention and he added it to the others. The one next to it, a charm against chill in the shape of a puff of air, he almost passed over, but then recalled the chill of the dungeons and grabbed one for each of his Slytherin friends.

The next charm he liked cancelled out any locator charms on the wearer. It also, from what the small information sign said, would block the wearer from being seen on items akin to the Marauder’s Map, unless spelled to always appear upon it(ask at the front desk for spell). Considering what could happen if someone else got their hands on the Marauder’s Map or had something like it of another area, Harry tossed one charm for each of them into his basket.

He found the charm against getting drunk and tossed it into his basket for Neville. There wasn’t much chance of the young man getting drunk, but one could never be too careful, and this _was_ Neville.

At the very end of the row sat a tray of charms that would allow the wearer to see past Invisibility cloaks, potions, and spells. It, apparently, worked something like how Mad-Eye Moody’s magical eye had worked, but Harry wasn’t certain the eye had seen through potions and spells. He took a moment to place the ape-like creature that the charm had been shaped as. Recalling a bossy Hermione trying to get him to read through his Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them book one last time before his O.W.L.s, he remembered the beast. It was a Demiguise, which was what Invisibility Cloaks were generally made of. Feeling extremely proud of himself, he gathered enough for everyone and headed back towards to counter for a bracelet for Neville, the spell for the Anti-Locator Charm charms, and to pay.

The witch glanced back up at him, hiding a magazine that looked suspiciously like _Witch Weekly_. “Done at last?”

“Yes.” Harry set the basket on the counter and pulled a bracelet off of the rack next to him, adding it to the lot. “I’m afraid I got quite a lot.”

The witch smiled. “I figured as much. Late Christmas presents?”

“Not really, no. It’s just, some of my friends got us all charm bracelets and a few charms for Christmas.” He held up his wrist, making the bracelet visible for her. “And it was suggested I go check out the shop while I was having lunch with my girlfriend’s parents.”

“Rough.” The witch winced sympathetically.

Harry grinned. “I suppose it helps that they’re almost family as it is, so they trust me with her. At any rate, the friend that suggested that I stop by also mentioned getting more charms for everyone. I figure they just won’t get birthday presents this year.”

“Grand idea.” She poured all the charms out carefully, pausing to frown at the charm against Veritaserum. “Well, I’ll be damned. I haven’t seen any of these in years.”

“Really? One would think they’d be popular…”

The witch smiled sadly. “My great-grandmother made them, but the secret of how died with her. Since they _would_ be popular, my grandfather put a spell on their tray that would only make them visible to one who desperately needed them.” Her eyes fell onto his scar. “I suppose you would fall under such a category, wouldn’t you, Mr Potter?”

Harry self-consciously smoothed his hair down over his scar with a grimace. “Probably.”

“And some for your friends. Good. They’d probably need them too.” She rang them up half price with a wink. “Famous wizard gets them cheap. Just don’t tell my dad.”

Harry chuckled. “I don’t intend to. I’m trying to decide whether to make my friends pay the galleon I was going to make them pay me to get it, or go to whatever half a galleon is.”

“Eight sickles, fifteen knuts. I’d say make them pay the galleon. That way, if they ever lose it, you still get the last laugh.”

Harry sniggered. “I’ll bet you were in Slytherin.”

“How’d you guess?” the witch teased, ringing up the other charms, which she did at full price. When she reached the Anti-Locator Spells charm, she paused. “You want the spell for these?”

“Please.” Harry nodded.

She leaned down and pulled out a small booklet. “Just the one, or do you want nine?”

“Just the one. Less they know, better off I am,” Harry decided, getting a laugh from her. “Can you get rid of the exception?”

“Yes. The counter for the spell is also in here.”

“Is it possible to do the spell from a distance?”

The witch gave him a curious look. “I’ve never tried, actually. If you find out, let me know. Most people only buy the one for themselves, but it would be good to know, in case I’m asked again.”

“What if, say, your enemy knew the spell to affect the charm. Could they affect it?”

“No. All charms sold in here are locked to their owner’s magical signature. If they’re bought as gifts, they’ll lock on to the magical signature of both the giver and the receiver for as long as the receiver deems the giver trustworthy.”

“Interesting…” Harry hummed, running a hand through his hair. “Tricky spell-work.”

“It is. I’ve been trying for twenty years, and I _still_ haven’t figured it out. It’s very aggravating.”

“I’ll bet.” Harry smiled slightly. “Is that everything, then?”

“Yup. Total comes to eighteen galleons, three sickles. Wow.”

“What?” Harry inquired as he dumped the money from his moneybag onto the counter.

“You may very well have just set the record for most money spent in one trip. Hold on, let me get my dad.” She hopped off her stool and ran up a flight of stairs behind the counter.

Harry smiled and finished sorting out his money, then put what he didn’t need away. His bag felt very, very light all of a sudden.

By the time he was finished, the young witch had returned with a wizard who looked to be in his seventies. “Mr Potter, a pleasure to meet you,” the man said, shaking Harry’s hand. “I’m Haden Chipper. My daughter’s name is Odele, which she probably forgot to mention, and has appeared to have forgotten her name pin, _again_.”

“Not my fault it’s on my other robe,” Odele grumbled under her breath.

Harry hid a smile behind his hand. “Is it really such a great thing for me to spend the most money?”

Haden laughed. “Well, for us it is. The last record-breaker got a free charm of her choice. Would you like anything else off our shelves? Odele says you bought a bunch a the Anti-Veritaserum charms, so I doubt there’s really anything that you don’t have the money for, but it’s a nice little thing, I suppose.”

Harry tapped at his chin. _Tom, do you want anything?_

_I’d like you to leave me alone, actually. I don’t look good in bracelets, remember?_

_Ouch._ Harry gave the Dark Lord a mental hug before returning his attention to the Chippers in front of him. “I dunno. Any suggestions for a seventeen-year-old wizard who’s still in school and is hunted by every witch or wizard in the magical world to either kill him or expects him to save them?”

Odele laughed. “I take it you don’t like all the attention.”

“Despise it, actually,” Harry agreed.

It was Haden’s turn to tap his chin in thought. “If you’d like, I’ve been working on making a charm to repel people when you want to just be alone. It’s not really been tested at the extremes you’re probably used to facing, but it should do the trick. You can set it to not affect certain people, of course, and you decide when you want it to work and when you don’t. I’m afraid it’s not meant for charm bracelets, though.”

Harry hummed. “It’s one of those sorts that has to be in contact with your blood for it to work, then?” Haden gave him a surprised look. “A friend explained it to me,” the Boy-Who-Lived offered nervously.

“Smart friend you’ve got there. Yes, it needs to be in contact with your blood stream to work. I see you’ve gotten the translator, but this charm isn’t meant to be worn as an earring. It’s actually a part of a tattoo, which is one of the reasons it’ll probably never be for sale.”

“Dad likes his pet projects,” Odele agreed, finishing Harry’s transaction.

Harry made himself appear to be thinking about it and reached out to Tom tentatively. _You still mad?_

_I’m not mad at you, love. It’s just, Dumbledore was in here last time, checking on the stupid detention. I’m sorry I snapped._

_Perfectly understandable. Were you listening in?_

_Why would I do a thing like that?_

_Because you’re a Slytherin and you **always** do._

Tom chuckled. _Yes, I was listening. I dare say that the tattoo would probably be painful, but worth it. If you really want it, go right on ahead._

 _As long as it’s something you like,_ Harry deduced, biting back his laughter.

_That too._

Harry glanced back up at the Chippers. “I like the idea, actually. It sounds like it would be interesting, and I like freaking out my girlfriend.”

“That assumes you put it in a visible place,” Odele offered with a sly grin.

“Define visible,” Harry shot back, making the girl laugh.

Haden chuckled and set all of Harry’s new charms into a bag. “I can probably put the Translator in your ear, as well.”

“I’d like that,” Harry agreed.

“Good. Odele, watch the store-front. Mr Potter, if you’ll follow me…” He led the teen up the stairs.

“Is there a set picture for the tattoo?” Harry inquired.

“Nope.” Haden smiled. “Whatever you want, within reason, of course.”

“Understandable.” Harry ruffled his hair. “Could you do a basilisk and a phoenix, fighting, maybe?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have any pictures of basilisks.” Haden sighed sadly, opening a door and ushering Harry in.

_That picture I gave you of Vitare sliding through the Chamber should still be in the pocket of your robe, you know._

_Oh! Yeah! Thanks, Tom._

_I knew you didn’t like it..._ Tom muttered bleakly.

Harry offered his lover a quick mental hug before tugging the picture from his pocket and grinning as Vitare the basilisk hissed at him silently. “I have a picture one of my auror friends gave me over Christmas holiday of a basilisk.”

“I might be able to do it, then.” He held out a hand and Harry handed the picture over. “Amazing. Your friend drew this?” Harry nodded. “My compliments. Yes, I can definitely do this. Do you want the basilisk and phoenix to be able to move?”

“You can do that?”

“Of course.”

“Then yes, please.”

Haden grinned and set the drawing Tom had done out of harm’s way, handing over Harry’s bag of charms. “Take a seat and we’ll do the earring first, then the tattoo.”

“Where’s the charm located in the tattoo? The ink?” Harry inquired, sitting down after stuffing the charms in a free pocket.

“Yes, actually. Good observation.” Haden rested a hand on the younger wizard’s shoulder. “Where do you want to earring? Left ear or right ear?”

Harry considered it for a moment, then smirked. “Left, please.”

“Very well. Cartilage or lobe?”

“Cartilage, I think,” Harry decided.

“Alright.” Haden held the earring up to Harry’s ear. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

-~*~-

“My back hurts,” Harry declared, walking into Tom’s classroom. Draco, Theodore, Pansy, and Blaise were all still there, but Ginny, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, and Severus had joined them.

“I told you it would hurt,” Tom offered mildly from where he sat on Neville’s desk. He appeared to be showing the boy something in a Dark Arts text.

“Harry Potter! Is that an _earring_?!” Hermione shouted, having seen the glint of silver in Harry’s ear.

Harry smirked and fingered his left ear gently. “Yup.”

“Ooh… You got a Translator Charm. I’m impressed. I don’t have the nerve.” Pansy sighed.

“That’s why he’s a Gryffindor,” Draco commented, earning him a swat from Ginny, who was sitting between him and Theodore, getting help from Severus.

“What’d ya get us?” Blaise enquired.

“Who says I got anyone anything?” Harry shot back, pulling out the bag from Narcissa and handing it over to Hermione, who was still scowling at the earring. “Here, this is from Narcissa. By the way, Draco, your mum says hi.”

“Joy,” Draco muttered dryly.

Hermione gave a squeal and launched herself at Harry. “Thank you!”

“You’re hurting me,” Harry said in a gentle voice. Hermione jumped away immediately. “Thank you. My back _really_ does hurt. At any rate, it’s from Narcissa, not me.”

“Alright, Harry. What have you done to yourself this time?” Ginny grumbled.

“He got a tattoo,” Tom replied for the teen.

There was a long silence as everyone stared at Harry.

“YOU DID _WHAT_?!” Hermione screamed.

Harry winced. “Thank you, Marcus. I got a tattoo, Hermione. Don’t you dare start yelling at me.”

“Yeah, it’s not like he can take it back or anything,” Neville pointed out. “Can we see it?”

Harry sighed and, in reply, peeled off both his cloak and robe for the second time that day, then turned to let them see. The phoenix and basilisk were doing war in the middle of his back. The picture was about twenty-five centimetres on all sides. Haden had said that, once the pain wore off, the two would probably move outside the area that it had originally been done in.

“Bloody hell, Harry. That’s amazing,” Theodore murmured in the following silence. His voice seemed to spark the others into speaking as well, for everyone, including both Severus and Hermione, agreed that they liked it.

Tom stepped up to the shirtless young man, a small jar in his hand. “This should keep it from hurting quite so much,” he offered gently. “Do you want me to put it on?”

“Please. Just, be careful.” Harry sighed thankfully.

“Here, sit on the desk.” Tom led Harry over to the desk he’d tossed his cloak and robe on and sat Harry down on the top. Then he uncapped the cream and gently started applying it to the tattoo. _It is gorgeous. A good choice._

Harry leaned his chin against his hands and closed his eyes. _That’s ‘cause you’re such an amazing artist._

Tom chuckled softly. “Are you falling asleep, Harry?”

“No. Just getting very, very relaxed. Now, you see, were you _really_ a Death Eater, I’m sure you could have knocked everyone out with a wide-range _Stupefy_ and dragged me off to Voldie, no problem. Now will you stop showing such distrust in Marcus, Headmaster?”

Everyone but Harry and Tom spun around to see Dumbledore stepping from the shadows. “Impressive.”

“FYI, Professor. I got a charm that lets me see through invisibility spells while I was a Chipper’s,” Harry muttered.

“Did you get the rest of us one?” Pansy demanded.

“When Marcus is done putting the cream on my back, you may have them. Everyone but Ginny, Neville, and Herm owes me a galleon, though.”

“Why them?” Seamus complained, even as he and the four Slytherins hunted through their pockets for the money.

“Ginny’s my girlfriend, Herm made me godfather of her little brat, and Neville’s stuff is all a late Christmas/birthday present,” Harry explained, rolling his eyes. “And you don’t get them all yet, anyway. I have to play with a few of them,” he added, making sure everyone saw him glance towards where Dumbledore stood behind him.

“Done,” Tom said, stepping back and re-capping the cream.

“Thank you.” Harry sighed, stretching carefully. “Much better.”

“What is it?” Ginny asked, eyeing the container in Tom’s hands.

“Vick’s Vapo-Rub,” the Dark Lord said happily, putting it away in his desk drawer. Hermione, Seamus, and Harry traded looks before cracking up helplessly. Tom frowned at them. “What? It’s really good for magical tattoos.”

“How would you know that?” Harry grumbled. “Don’t tell me you have one.”

Tom waggled his eyebrows at his lover. “Maybe I do, but I hide it well.”

“I didn’t need that metal image, Marcus.” Ginny groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

“Then you shouldn’t have conjured it,” Tom shot back, returning to his seat on Neville’s desktop. “Is there anything we can do for you, Headmaster?”

“I am merely visiting with a couple of members of my staff and quite a few students,” Dumbledore offered, smiling benignly.

“I’ll bet you are,” Harry muttered, standing and going through his cloak pockets for the larger of the two bags from Chipper’s. “Spying is supposed to be a Slytherin trait, by the way, sir. I thought you were a Gryffindor.” He gave the elderly man a challenging look. Everyone in the room sucked in sharp breaths and held them, waiting to see what the Headmaster would do.

Dumbledore gave Harry a grave look over the tops of his half-moon spectacles. “Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter.”

“When are you going to expel me, _sir_? How much farther can I go before you do anything about it?” Harry spat, emerald eyes flashing.

“Harry…stop…” Hermione whispered.

“If I killed a student, would you expel me then? Or would you just consider it one more casualty in your silly little war against Moldie-Voldie?” Harry taunted.

Dumbledore’s eyes were flashing dangerously. Any sane wizard would have backed down, but Harry didn’t care anymore. “You’re out of line, Mr Potter,” he warned.

“You keep saying that, but you haven’t done a Merlin-damned thing about it. You favour me like Snape favours Slytherin,” Harry continued, ignoring his horrified audience.

“You’re suspended for a month. Collect your things, I’m taking you back to the Dursleys,” Dumbledore finally said tightly.

“About damn time,” Harry muttered, rolling his eyes and turning back to his friends. He tossed the bag to Tom, who barely caught it. “Marcus, I’m sure you can hand those out for me. Herm, take care of yourself. Don’t overdo it. Marcus, make sure you run that one charm for Herm by Madam Pomfrey, first. Ginny, stay out of trouble and don’t go beating up the guys too much. Seam–” he tossed the Irish wizard the box from the twins, “–the twins told me to put that under Ron’s pillow and seal his curtains shut. I would like to know what happens. Blaise, treat him okay while I’m gone and don’t let him get too drunk. That charm didn’t seem to help very much.”

“That’s ‘cause Seam gets drunk to the extreme,” Pansy offered, attempting a smile and failing horribly.

“Good point. Seam, stop drinking. Professor Snape, lighten up a little.” Harry glanced around the room. “You all look like someone just died, geeze. I’ll be back in a month.”

Hermione let out a loud sob and threw herself into Harry’s expectant arms. “Y-y-you c-c-can’t g-go-o…” Hermione sobbed.

Harry held her close and kissed the top of her head. “It’ll be fine, Herm. Don’t you worry.” He glanced over at his friends and mouthed ‘Take care of her’. Everyone nodded firmly, even Severus.

“Now, Mr Potter,” Dumbledore called coldly.

“You have no heart, sir,” Harry called back as he disentangled himself from Hermione.

“And you are now suspended for another month,” Dumbledore shot back.

“Oops.” Harry smiled at Hermione. “You’ll be fine, trust me.” The girl nodded numbly and Harry pulled his robe back on, draping his cloak over one arm. “Ta, everyone! See you in March!” he called cheerfully, then followed the glaring Headmaster out.

Tom stared at the bag in his hands in silence for a long moment. Then, suddenly, he slammed his fist into the desk top. “That _bastard_! Damn that old man!” His eyes had shifted back to scarlet and were wet, as if he were holding back tears. “Hermione, come here,” he said gently, holding out his arms to the girl. Hermione ran into the comforting embrace and buried her face in Tom’s robe, sobbing. Tom closed his eyes and cried silently. “Damn him.”

Everyone else looked away and tried not to cry themselves. Severus settled himself down in a desk chair and hid his face in his hands, shaking his head. “Stupid.”

“This is so stupid,” Draco muttered, throwing his quill down on the desk top, narrowly missing the pile of papers he was supposed to be grading.

“It’s not stupid.” Neville sighed. “It’s Harry.”

“Same damn thing,” Ginny growled, wiping wildly at her wet cheeks.

“Not quite.” Seamus sighed, staring at the box in his hands. “He’s finally made his point. It’s about time to make ours. Ginny, you’re in charge right now; what should we do?"

Wild brown eyes shot around the group of Juniors. “Now? Now, we get our revenge. Harry Potter style.”


	36. Chapter 36

Petunia opened the front door of her home to a very upset-looking Albus Dumbledore and an amused-looking Harry Potter, trunk trailing behind him. She immediately decided this wasn’t good. “What can I do for you gentlemen?”

“I’ve been suspended for two months,” Harry offered cheerfully, letting himself in. “If I’d known pissing off old guys was this much fun, I woulda tried it _years_ ago. I’ll just take my trunk up to my old room. That all right, Aunt Petunia?”

Petunia managed a faint nod towards her nephew, then glanced back at the Headmaster. “What’s he done?”

“He wouldn’t close his mouth when it was in his best interest,” Dumbledore explained tightly.

“In other words, I kept on insulting him until he finally lost his temper and sent me home,” Harry offered, bounding down the stairs again. “I hope I’m not in the way, Aunt Petunia.”

“No, no, not at all…” Petunia murmured. “I’m sure we’ll figure out something for you to do to keep yourself occupied.”

“Brilliant! See you in two months, Professor!”

Dumbledore held out a hand seriously. “You are suspended, Harry. Therefore, you must hand over your wand until the two months are over.”

“I’m of age!” Harry cried, suddenly not seeming so happy anymore.

“And you have been suspended.”

“What if Voldemort attacks?!”

“Highly unlikely,” Dumbledore replied evenly. “And we’ll have Order members watching your house.”

“Oh, good. I feel _loads_ safer now,” Harry spat, pulling his wand from his shirt sleeve and handing it over. “Let’s just hope Mundungus doesn’t find another good deal on cauldrons.”

Dumbledore took the wand and slipped it into his pocket. “Let’s.” He turned to leave. “I will see you again in two months time. Hopefully, by then, your attitude will have improved.”

“Keep dreaming,” Harry shot back viciously. “Oh, and Professor?” Dumbledore turned to look at him again. “Just because I’m not at Hogwarts doesn’t mean I can’t wreak havoc on the school. With or without my wand, I’m hardly powerless.”

“Is that a threat, Harry?” Dumbledore inquired mildly.

Harry’s eyes glinted. “No, sir. That was a promise.” Then he slammed the door in the wizard’s face.

Petunia sighed at the blank look on her nephew’s face. “Come help me make dinner.”

“I wasn’t even aware you could _cook_.” Harry sneered, following her.

Petunia gave him a look over her shoulder and said, very calmly. “Of course you were.”

Harry’s eyes fell to his feet. “Sorry.”

Petunia smiled and slipped an arm across her nephew’s shoulders, stopping them in the centre of the kitchen floor. “What happened?”

“I finally got him to do something about my being a horrible student.” Harry shrugged. “Really, he should have expelled me months ago, but he needs me, so he can’t.” The teen ruffled his hair in a agitated manner. “But, see, now I’m worried. My friend, Herm, she’s pregnant and I’m not so sure how she’ll hold up without me around. I mean, she can usually manage fine, but I’m worried what Ron’ll do now that I can’t stop him.”

Petunia turned and guided him to a chair at the kitchen table, then sat next to him. “What is Ron to Herm?”

“Her extremely jealous ex who got her pregnant,” Harry deadpanned.

Petunia winced. “That’s never a good mix. You’re normally able to stop him from doing stuff?”

“Yes and no. Ron’s extremely stupid sometimes, but, when he's using his brain, he seems to recall that I have a temper that he once likened to a tsunami when I lose it, so he keeps himself from doing stupid things. Every time he’s done something stupid this year and I’ve found out about it, he’s found himself in a very compromising position. I don’t suppose it helps that most of the school is also usually set against him.”

Petunia nodded absently. “But, without you there, you fear he won’t worry about your retaliation and do whatever he wants.”

“Well, sort of. I mean, I put my friends in charge of looking after Herm, and Gin, who he beat up the other day because of a ring I gave her for Christmas. I’m just concerned about what Ron will do before he realizes that the retaliation will happen, whether I’m at school or not,” Harry groaned, massaging his forehead.

Petunia smiled sympathetically. “Understandable, but not something you can do anything about in your current position, regrettably.” She stood. “Sit here. I’ll make dinner.”

Harry watched her go over to the fridge and start going through it. “When’d you become so damn understanding?”

Petunia laughed. “Since I became a mother, actually. If you’ll recall, Harry, you never bothered to come to me with your problems, if only because I was either the cause of them or because you didn’t think I’d listen.”

“Would you have?” Harry enquired in a small voice.

Petunia looked at him sadly. “Some things, yes. Other things, probably not.”

“I would have come to you about Vernon, but he said he’d murder me if I said anything,” Harry mumbled, laying his head on the table wearily. “I’m almost glad he’s dead, really. I know he was your husband and all that, but I really can’t mind him being gone.”

His aunt chuckled as she set a pan on the stovetop. “There are times I’m glad he’s gone myself. Other times, I wish he were here still.”

Harry peeked up at her. “Are you tight for money?”

Petunia smiled at him. “No. The house is paid for and I’m getting Vernon’s pension from Grunnings. I’ve also been working at the grocery in town. It helps that Dudley ran away.” She winked.

Harry chuckled. “Good. I don’t want you out on the streets, all of a sudden.”

“Not likely. In fact, there’s enough money from Vernon’s pension that I could probably get away with not working, but I rather like having something to do.”

“A feeling I know well.” Harry sighed. “What am I going to do while you’re at work, though? I can’t very well apparate anywhere to relieve my boredom…”

“Tell you what. I work from eleven to five, Monday through Friday. If you get up early enough and have a place in mind, I’ll drive you around to it. I’m afraid, however, that you’ll most likely be finding your own way back. Otherwise, you can hang around here and do as you please. You might even consider getting a job of some sort for the next two months.”

“Maybe.” Harry sighed. “Too bad this isn’t a wizarding neighbourhood. I could teach some kids defence of some sort.”

Petunia hummed. “There’s one of those odd little Eastern style fighting houses that just moved it across the street from the grocery. You could take karate or something. Here, set the table for me.”

Harry stood, considering the dojo, and set out the silverware, bowls, and cups across from one another. It appeared Petunia had made stew of some sort. “I thought you said you could cook,” he teased, pouring two glasses of milk.

“This _is_ cooking,” Petunia shot back with a smile as she ladled the stew out into the bowls.

“Are you _kidding_? That’s not cooking, that’s making stew! Even _Dudley_ could have made stew!” Harry laughed, settling in his seat while Petunia sat across from him.

“Debatable. He’d have to get near the stove first.”

The wizard sniggered into his stew. “Point.”

Nephew and aunt traded grins before falling into silence and eating their stew.

-~*~-

“What have you got there?” Petunia inquired from the doorway. She’d made Harry take Dudley’s old room, since she’d cleaned it out once he was gone and it had a softer bed. Harry was laying on his back on the bed, shirtless, staring at his picture album, which he was holding above his head.

“It’s a picture album of mum and dad.” Harry sighed, making room so she could sit down.

Petunia gave the book a startled look. “They’re moving!”

Harry grinned. “All wizarding pictures move.” He pulled the basilisk picture from the nightstand and showed it to her. “Tom drew this and gave it to me over the Christmas holiday. Isn’t it amazing?”

Petunia gave it a critical look-over. “He’s extremely talented. Shame he’s wasted it on killing people.”

Harry sighed sadly. “I know.” He set the picture back on his nightstand, smiling at it faintly. “I saw him mere hours ago and I miss him.”

“You really love him.”

“Yes.” Harry tangled his fingers in the chain at his throat. “I know most people can’t see him as anything more than a murderer, but I know parts of him that he just won’t let other people see. He doesn’t want people to think he’s weak.” He closed his eyes. “Don’t mind me. I’m angsting again.”

Petunia laid a hand on his shoulder. “You have every right to angst, Harry.”

“Thanks,” the teen whispered, mouth dry.

“Now, to totally ruin the mood, when did you get your ear pierced?”

Harry opened his eyes and cracked a smile at her. “This afternoon. I got a tattoo, too.”

“Let’s see it, then!”

Harry sat up and turned around so she could see it. “It’s a basilisk and a phoenix. I like to kind of think it’s a representation of the war going on in the magical world currently.”

“Absolutely amazing,” Petunia decided. “Is there a specific reason you got it?”

“Yeah.” Harry turned back around so he could see her. “The ink is spelled to repel people if I want to be alone.”

“Just your style.” Petunia stood and kissed his forehead softly. “Get some sleep, Harry.”

“Goodnight, Aunt Petunia.”

“Goodnight.” The woman switched off the bedroom light and closed the door.

Harry set his photo album next to the basilisk picture and slid under his covers, staring up at the ceiling. “Is this what it’s like to have a real family?” he murmured.

When no one answered, Harry let himself cry.

-~*~-

Harry peeked his head into the kitchen early the next morning and found his aunt at the stove, making bacon and eggs. Coffee gurgled away on the counter. “Smells great.”

Petunia glanced at him. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No.” Harry pulled down two cups and, switching off the coffee maker, poured a cup for both himself and his aunt. “Too much on my mind, I suppose.”

“Perhaps.” Petunia smiled at him. “Set the table?”

“That’s my new job, isn’t it?” Harry snorted, setting down his coffee to do as she asked.

“Well, you have to do something if you’re in here.”

“I’ll make a note to stay in the hall until the food’s all set out from now on, then,” the teen joked.

His aunt laughed as she filled their plates. “You do that!”

Just as they were both about to start eating, an owl flew through the open window and landed on Harry’s shoulder with a hoot. “Hey there, girl,” Harry murmured, handing Hedwig a piece of his bacon before taking the letter she’d had tied to her leg. “Ooh… It’s from Seam…”

Petunia glanced up. “Friend of yours?”

“Mm-hm. He’s in my year. I asked him to make sure he played a prank on Ron for me.” He slid open the letter and quickly read through it.

Petunia blinked at the owl on her nephew’s shoulder for a long moment before holding out a piece of bacon. The owl blinked at Harry, who was immersed in his letter, then flew across the table to Petunia’s shoulder and took the offered food. The Muggle smiled and stroked the bird. “Aren’t you beautiful.”

“Her name’s Hedwig,” Harry offered, settling his letter on the table and picking up his fork to eat. “Seam says it went off without a hitch. The prank was to make him see spiders in his bed while the curtains are closed, and he’s _terrified_ of spiders. They plan on transfiguring things around him into spiders at random points throughout the day to scare him even more. I almost wish I could be there to watch.” He smirked.

Petunia smiled. “That’s good.”

“Hey, Hedwig? Every time you see Ron, could you peck him for me?” Harry inquired of his owl. Hedwig gave an affirmative hoot. “Thanks, girl.”

Petunia let out a hum and pointed at Harry’s bare chest. “Don’t you have any shirts?”

The teen’s cheeks reddened. “I have two that fit, actually, and they’re both dirty. My friends dragged me out shopping over Christmas, but all we got were wizarding clothes.”

“Then we’re taking you shopping today.”

“Aunt Petunia, that’s really not necessary…”

“Of course it is. You’re staying here for two months. You need some real clothing.” She looked him over. “And I know just the place to go. Finish your breakfast and change.”

Harry sighed. “Oh, fine. Geeze…”

-~*~-

Harry stared at the daunting department store. The sign above his head proclaimed it to be named Harrod’s. “I’m scared. I’ll wait in the car,” Harry decided, then turned to walk back to the car on the kerb.

Petunia laughed and dragged him with her into the store. “Come on. It’ll be fun!”

“Fun? You call shopping _fun_?” Harry groaned and covered his eyes. “Women.”

“Oh, stop.” Petunia stopped in front of a large section of young men’s clothing. “You have to get at least five shirts and three pairs of trousers. Get some more pants and socks, as well.”

“Do I have a price range, perhaps?” Harry snorted, glaring at a violently orange button-down shirt in front of him.

“No more than one thousand pounds,” Petunia offered before turning. “I’ll be in the women’s section upstairs. Come find me when you’re done. And make sure you try things on!”

Harry scowled at her retreating back. “What if I can’t _find_ that much clothing?” he muttered to himself. Then, giving the orange shirt another dirty look, he slid in among the racks. _Fine. Dray says I look good in green and grey, but he’s biased. Herm seems to think I should go with greens and lighter browns. Gin likes green, grey, and black._ Harry glanced around wearily. _I suppose I can get a shirt in each of those colours, plus another green. And the trousers can be in grey, black, and brown… Unless I see some jeans I like..._

He stopped next to a rack of button-down shirts in much more mild colours than the orange one along the main aisle. A black one with a scarlet Chinese dragon on the back caught his gaze and he pulled it off the rack. “Hey, why not. She said at least five, and I doubt I’ll find that many. Oooh, look. Brown.” He pulled the brown button-down shirt and turned it to look at the back. Instead of the dragon, this one had two silver and grey swords crossed in an “X”. “Fancy.”

The rest of the shirts on that rack weren’t to his liking, so Harry walked on, eyes shooting around at the different racks he walked by. A rack of t-shirts held a grey one that had a green serpent twining around it with a line from MacBeth written across the front, in front of a red rose. “ ‘Look like the innocent flower, But be the serpent under’t.’ How very Slytherin.” The teen chuckled, slinging it over his arm with the other two shirts.

A black shirt on the same rack had the words “Something wicked this way comes” in dripping red writing across the front. A shadowed, bloody dagger laid beneath the words. _Would this be the MacBeth rack? I mean, really... Ooh..._ A blue shirt seemed to be the last of the set and had the words “Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble” set in _Avada Kedavra_ green lettering before a bubbling cauldron over a furious fire.

“Oh yeah! That’s five! On to trousers!” Harry laughed to himself, turning to head over towards the trousers part of the guys’ section.

“Talking to yourself again, Harry?” a dangerous voice asked softly.

Harry froze, eyes on the large boy sneering at him. “Malcolm…”

“What did you do to Big D, you freak?” Malcolm spat, closing in on the much smaller Harry, who was trembling.

“I never touched him. Swear,” Harry said quickly. “Leave me alone.”

“You know where he is,” Malcolm hissed, grabbing the front of Harry’s shirt and shaking him. The shirts the wizard had been holding clattered to the floor.

“I don’t! Let me go!”

“Liar!”

“Let him go, kid,” a voice called from behind Malcolm.

“Says who?” Malcolm demanded, turning to look around.

Harry felt a charm on his wrist warm and he saw Rodolphus standing in front of a rack of clothes, wand pointed at the two teens. “Rodolphus…” he breathed.

The Death Eater smirked and dropped the Invisibility Spell. “I’ll give you 'til three to put him down and run before I kill you,” he warned coldly. “One…”

Malcolm gave a shout and, dropping Harry – who crumpled to the ground – ran in the opposite way. “Mummy!”

Rodolphus knelt before the Boy-Who-Lived. “Harry, are you alright?”

The teen gave a weak laugh. “How–?” he whispered, closing his eyes to keep his tears at bay.

“My Lord ordered a few of us to keep an eye on you.” He gently rose Harry’s head. “Harry?”

Harry let out a sob and leaned forward to bury his face in the Death Eater’s black t-shirt. Rodolphus sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger wizard, closing his eyes. Lucius, who was one of the others on watch-duty, had mentioned that Harry’s cousin and his gang of no-good friends had done something to the teen a couple of years ago. Whatever it was, it didn’t affect the teen, normally, but some things did set him off. Lucius had told them that they had to be _very_ gentle with their younger master if something _did_ set him off.

Harry pulled away after a long moment, pulling off his glasses to wipe at his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Rodolphus murmured, frowning at the teen. “You look exhausted.”

“I am.” Harry gave the man a weak smile. “Won’t you get into trouble if someone sees you?”

“Perhaps.” Rodolphus winked and stood. “But that’s only if they can recognize me.” He held out a hand to help Harry up.

Harry shook his head with a smile as he put his glasses back on. “Right. No current pictures of you.” He took the offered hand and let the older wizard pull him to his feet. “Who else did Tom set on my arse?”

The Death Eater chuckled at Harry’s phrasing as he leaned down to pick up the shirts he’d dropped. “Lucius, my brother, and Antonin.”

“Just the four of you?” Harry scratched his head.

“We’re running shifts. Two of us watch your house. If you leave, we flip a Sickle and the loser goes.” Rodolphus’ eyes glittered as he smiled at the teen again. “I lost today.”

Harry sniggered. “I’d feel sorry for you, but I’m not.”

“Why am I not surprised.” Rodolphus sighed, pulling a laugh from the teen at his side. “Trousers, then?”

Harry made a face. “I hate shopping!” he declared, leading the way.

“Oh, I don’t know. You looked like you were having fun before.”

The younger wizard shot his companion a dirty look. “Was not.”

“As you say, Master Potter.”

Harry punched him lightly. “Prat.”

“You wound me.”

“As I recall, the last time Tom said that, I dumped my tea in his lap…”

Rodolphus gave a shout of surprised laughter. “Great Merlin, you really _can_ get away with everything!”

“Nearly,” Harry agreed, then stopped to look at a rack of sleeveless shirts. “I haven’t got a green shirt…”

“Did you mean to get one?”

“Yes.” Harry frowned at the garments. “And Aunt Petunia mentioned a dojo in town that I could hang out at while she’s at her job.” His gaze flew back to where Malcolm had jumped him. “Probably a good idea.”

Rodolphus nodded. “He took your wand.”

Harry snorted. “I’m suspended. Of course he’d make sure I couldn’t cause trouble.”

“Wandless magic,” the Death Eater said suddenly.

Harry’s head shot up, eyes wide in shock. “I thought it was a myth.”

Rodolphus frowned. “Hardly. It’s just very difficult. You’ve seen it before, though.”

Harry shook his head. “No.”

“Of course you have. Animagi use it when they transform.”

Harry’s mouth formed an “o”.

“I’ll see if Wormtail will drop by, if that is acceptable?”

Harry shrugged. “If he brings Nagini to stay, I don’t see why not. She and I get on.” He smirked. “Probably good for his little rat heart, anyway.”

Rodolphus let out a snort, then held up an emerald green muscle shirt. “What about this one?”

Harry blinked at the shirt the Death Eater held, then at a strange black one with a hole in the back that he’d just pulled off the rack. “Oh, that’s right. Green…” He started to put the one he’d taken down back.

“I’m sure your aunt will let you get both, Harry,” Rodolphus pointed out with a grin as he set the shirt he’d pulled down with the others he’d hung over one arm.

The teen took a moment to stare at the shirt he’d picked out, then he handed it over to Rodolphus. “Thank you,” he murmured as the elder wizard took it and added it to the pile. Then he turned and led the way to the trousers, immediately going for the sweats.

Rodolphus smiled after the young man and followed him. “Always sweats, hm?”

Harry shrugged. “They’re easy to change in and out of.”

“They have no pockets.”

“You, obviously, haven’t been looking hard enough.” Harry smirked at the mock shocked look on the other’s face. “You’re a pure-blood, anyway. What would you know about sweats?”

“What am I wearing right now?” the Death Eater grumbled.

Harry laughed and pulled a pair of grey trousers off a rack. “Hey, that’s cool.”

“What?” Rodolphus peeked over Harry’s shoulder and nodded. “That is interesting.” A black serpent was snaking its way up the left leg. “Are you going to get them?”

“Yes, actually.” Harry set the trousers atop the pile on Rodolphus’ arm.

“Good. Now,” Rodolphus set a hand on Harry’s shoulder and turned him away from the sweats. “I think you have enough sweats in your wardrobe at home. Get some of those denims.”

“Jeans,” Harry corrected, looking over a pair of red jeans in disgust. “That’s just wrong. Jeans should always be blue.”

“Not according to these people, it appears.” Rodolphus chuckled, following the teen through the racks. “Yellow with polka-dots…”

Harry scrunched up his nose in disgust. “We know what to get Dumbledore on his birthday, at least.”

“If he lives that long.”

“Point.” Harry pulled a pair of jeans off a rack, frowned at the manufactured faded look, and put them back. “Don’t they have just plain blue?”

“There’s black over there,” Rodolphus mentioned, pointing. Harry shot him a dirty look. “Suggestion.”

“Blue.” Harry went through another rack and grinned. “Here we go. Ooh, that one’s good.”

“It doesn’t look any different from any of the others on the rack, Harry…”

“Stuff it.” Harry set it on the pile, then frowned around him. “Now, one more pair of trousers…”

“Get another pair of jeans.”

“Oh.” Harry turned back to the rack and shifted through them again. He pulled out another pair of jeans and added them to the pile. “Done!”

“Undergarments?”

“Damn.”

“And trying everything on.”

“Double damn.” Harry sighed, as Rodolphus chuckled, and led the way towards the underwear. “White. Plain old white. Ha!” He threw a package of white shorts at the Death Eater, which Rodolphus barely caught, then ran for the socks.

“Why do I get the feeling you don’t want to do this?” Rodolphus enquired, coming upon the teen going through the socks for a package he could stand.

“Because you happen to be extremely observant,” Harry shot back, finally finding a set of socks he liked and setting them gently on top of the pile in Rodolphus’ arms. “Maybe we should get a basket?”

“Changing rooms, mister. I’ve carried more than this in my day.”

Harry snorted. “When Bella could actually force you to go out shopping with her, eh?”

“You’ve got it,” the Death Eater agreed as he followed Harry towards the changing rooms, which took them through the trousers again.

Harry paused next to a rack of black trousers made of pleather. “Should I get a pair?”

“Do you want a pair?”

Harry considered it, then shifted through the rack for a pair in his size. “Yeah. It’ll be fun to show up Dray.”

Rodolphus laughed.

-~*~-

Petunia walked into the house ahead of Harry, who was carrying all his bags. He paused just inside the door to glance out over the street, trying to catch sight of the two Death Eaters that were watching his house, as well as at least one Order of the Phoenix member. However, Petunia’s scream startled him into dropping his bags and running into the living-room. Petunia was staring at an armchair where a horrible, snake-like man sat. “Good day,” he offered in a hiss.

“Voldemort!” Harry scowled at the Dark Lord. “Change back!”

Voldemort chuckled darkly. “Maybe I don’t want to, little Harry Potter.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he got between his aunt and the monster in the chair. **: Tom? Answer me?:**

The man seemed confused for a brief moment, then covered it up with a sneer. “You think that will save you now?”

 _It’s not Tom!_ Harry’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want?”

“Asking stupid questions again, are we, Mr Potter?” he inquired, standing.

Harry’s hand flew to the Dark Mark at his throat and focused on calling Rodolphus and his brother, Rabastan, who he knew were outside. “Hardly. Who are you?”

The man gave a cold laugh, raising his wand at the teen wizard. “I’m sure you know that already, or are you really so stupid, boy?”

Petunia gave off a soft cry. “Harry…”

“I’m not stupid enough to fall for an imposter!” Harry shouted, seeing the two Death Eaters out of the corner of his eye. “Rodolphus! Rabastan!”

The two Lestranges dropped their invisibility, wands pointed at the man in front of them, as they got between him and their younger master. “Drop your wand and your disguise,” Rabastan ordered.

“Take your aunt to the kitchen,” Rodolphus suggested softly.

Harry nodded and, settling a gentle hand on his aunt’s arm, led her from the living-room and into the kitchen as the imposter screamed some nonsense at the two Death Eaters. “Sit at the table. I’ll be right back, alright?” Petunia nodded numbly, so Harry ran back into the living-room. “Well?”

Rodolphus pointed to where Rabastan was having fun kicking the tied man on the ground. “We don’t know him, Master Potter.”

“Rabastan, stop that,” Harry ordered sharply. The younger Lestrange immediately stepped back, glaring at the man. Harry knelt next to the man with a frown. “I don’t know him, either,” he forced the man to meet his eyes. “Why did you come here?”

“To kill you, of course!” the man spat, and Harry could see missing teeth.

“Why?” Harry asked calmly.

“The Dark Lord will crush you, boy. Crush you like the weak little freak you are.”

Harry stood darkly. “A supporter, then. What does Voldemort usually do with these sorts of idiots? And why didn’t the Order of the Phoenix member come to see what was the matter?”

“That stupid werewolf? I cursed him to bleed to death!”

Harry stared at the man in shock for a long moment before his eyes flashed dangerously. “You did _what_ to my godfather?”

“Killed him. Slow death’s good for that sort.”

“Where?” Harry asked in a low voice.

“Out back somewhere.”

“Rabastan, I don’t care how you do it, but kill him, and put up Silencing Barriers. Rodolphus, help me save Remus,” Harry hissed before spinning and stepping quickly from the room. Rodolphus followed him into the kitchen. “Aunt Petunia, don’t go into the living-room. We’re going to go check something out in the back,” Harry suggested gently before leading the Death Eater out the back door.

Remus was laying in the middle of the Dursley’s backyard, pale and covered in cuts, blood soaking the grass around him. His gaze looked up to the two wizards at the kitchen door. “Harry, behind you,” he rasped.

“Remus. Oh, Merlin.” Harry hurried over to the werewolf’s side, then glanced up at Rodolphus sadly. “Can you do anything?”

The Death Eater glanced into the glaring eyes of the werewolf and sighed. “He’ll have to agree, first, Harry. Healing spells need cooperation.”

Harry leaned over the dying wizard so he could meet his eyes. “Remus, please. Trust Rodolphus. He’s my friend.”

“I cannot trust a Death Eater,” Remus hissed.

“Please don’t do this to me. I can’t lose you, too. Please, Remus,” Harry begged, eyes watering.

Remus gazed up into the pained emerald eyes and, with a sigh of defeat, nodded and closed his eyes.

Rodolphus stepped forward and, carefully, knelt next to the werewolf. “Sit back, Harry,” he warned. Once Harry had done as he was told, the Death Eater pointed his wand at Remus’ heart and muttered under his breath.

Remus let out a sharp gasp and twitched, but the cuts all over him started to heal and fade and his colouring became more healthy. When he opened his eyes, they were cleared of the pain, but had filled with suspicion. “How do I know you’re Harry Potter?”

“You don’t,” Rodolphus stated as he stood. “I’m going to go make sure your aunt is okay.”

Harry made a face. “Do me a favour and clean off your trousers, first. You’ll give her a heart attack if you go in covered in blood.”

The Death Eater snorted. “Muggles.” But he did perform a general Cleaning Charm on the yard, himself, Harry, and Remus before going inside.

“If you really don’t trust me, then ask me a question only I would know,” Harry suggested as Remus sat up with a groan.

The werewolf glanced at him warily. “Who was the only person I dated in school?”

Harry sighed and ruffled his hair. “Sirius, but you kept it a secret. When Peter found out in your seventh year and flipped, you two had to _Obliviate_ him to keep him from spreading it around.”

Remus pursed his lips. “Where are the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix?”

Harry shot a glance at the back door to be sure Rodolphus couldn’t hear before speaking. “Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. It was Sirius’ childhood home, but he left it to the Order in his will.”

Remus sighed sadly. “Harry, what have you got yourself into?”

The teen stood and held out a hand to help his godfather up. “It’s a long and involved story. Come inside and have some tea. I fear that imposter gave Aunt Petunia quite the scare.”

“Imposter?” Remus murmured, following the young wizard into the house.

“That man was not Voldemort. He was a supporter of the Dark Order who didn’t have a Mark,” Harry growled.

“And he’s lovely in red,” Rabastan said cheerfully from the kitchen doorway. He was covered in blood. Petunia looked a little green and Rodolphus had, it appeared, been trying to get him cleaned off.

“Rabastan!” Harry narrowed his eyes at the Death Eater, whose smile faded immediately. “Clean off that blood!”

“But, Master Potter–“

“NOW!” Harry roared. Rabastan quickly shot a Cleaning Charm at himself. “Is my living-room covered in blood?”

Rabastan paled slightly under the angry glare. “I’ll go clean it, Lord…” he whispered before fleeing from the room.

Rodolphus gave the teen an amused look. “The Dark Lord’s been giving you lessons.”

“Hardly.” Harry snorted. “Remus, have a seat. You too, Rodolphus. Aunt Petunia, are you okay?”

“I feel ill, actually,” Petunia murmured weakly.

Remus passed a small vial across the table. “This should help, Mrs. Dursley.”

“Thank you,” the Muggle whispered before taking the stuff in one gulp. She made a face, but definitely looked better.

“Why didn’t the wards on the house trip?” Harry asked Remus as he walked over to the stove and started tea.

“The Ministry and Albus thought we wouldn’t need them…” Remus murmured.

Harry let out a hiss. “No, of course not. It’s because they’re all _idiots_!” He kicked a cabinet. “Forget that my aunt still lives here! After all, she’s just a _Muggle_!”

“Harry!” Rodolphus started out of his seat, but Remus set a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t bother. He’s upset.” Remus sighed, watching as the young wizard stormed around over by the stove. “Not much you can do when he gets like this.”

Rodolphus sat back with a shake of his head. “I’ll have to trust you on that.”

“What’s happened? I feel like I’m missing something here,” Remus asked.

“He met up with Voldemort when we left him in London,” Petunia said in a monotone. “They reached some sort of agreement and, somehow, fell in love…”

“I thought he was dating Ginny!” Remus exclaimed.

“It was a front,” Harry murmured from behind his godfather as he set a cup in front of him. Remus looked at him in surprise. “Gin’s my sister, not my girlfriend, Remus. She’s helping us keep it a secret.”

“I’ll be damned. You’ve played all of us,” Remus breathed.

“No, not really,” Harry motioned to Rabastan, who was standing at the door again. “Sit. We’re having tea. When does everyone’s shift end?”

“We’re here until tonight,” Rabastan offered, sitting. “Then Lucius and Antonin take over.”

“I’m here for another two hours.” Remus sighed, watching Harry sit with his own cup of tea.

Harry nodded. “Rodolphus, Rabastan, when you leave, take that bastard with you, unless you’ve already banished him?”

“No, Lord.” Rabastan shook his head. “Walden likes the dead ones.” He shuddered.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Lovely. Remind me to stay away from his house.” He glanced up at Remus as the two Death Eaters sniggered. “You have questions.”

“Why?” the werewolf asked softly.

“I’m tired of being Harry _bloody_ Potter, the Boy Who Wouldn’t Fucking Die. I'm sick of being everyone’s hero, or a lunatic, depending on that day’s _Daily Prophet_. When I met Tom in London, he gave me a chance to be just me, after we’d agreed not to kill one another, that is.” Harry smiled sadly. “Gin forced us together after my birthday and that was the end of that.”

Remus sighed wearily. “And that’s all?”

Harry gave the wizard a strange look. “No. I’m also tired of being Dumbledore’s chess piece. He’s controlled my life for so damn long, I’d forgotten I had one.”

“I don’t think you ever had one to begin with, actually,” a voice said from the kitchen doorway.

“My Lord!” Rabastan and Rodolphus called at the same time as Harry shouted, “Tom!” and ran around the table to hug his lover.

The Dark Lord held Harry tightly, burying his face in the shorter wizard’s hair. “Oh, thank Merlin. You’re okay,” he whispered. “That’s three times today you’ve nearly given me a heart attack.”

Harry giggled. “Sorry.”

The Dark Lord kissed the young wizard’s scar, then picked him up, getting a shout from the teen, and settled in the chair Harry had vacated with Harry on his lap, held snugly against his chest. He nodded at the frowning werewolf. “Mr Lupin. You’re lucky Harry’s already told me I’m not allowed to harm you.”

“No threats,” Harry reprimanded. “Remus, stop glaring at him.” The two wizards traded one last glare before both moved their gazes elsewhere. “Really. You two are acting like six-year-olds.”

“Six? Wow. I’ve matured,” Tom teased, pressing a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck. “You know you left your new clothing in the middle of the front hall, right?”

“It adds to the décor,” Harry shot back airily. “I thought you knew that.”

“Harry, I’ve _seen_ your attempts at decoration and, personally, they’re scary,” Tom muttered which earned him a round of laughter around the table. He glanced at Remus, who was laughing hardest. He, obviously, knew _exactly_ what the Dark Lord was talking about. “So, Mr Lupin, did you ever think you’d find yourself sitting at a kitchen table with Death Eaters a Muggle, your godson, and myself, laughing?”

Remus silenced, giving the Dark Lord a strange look. “If someone told me this would happen a week ago, I would have made sure they were admitted to St. Mungo’s.”

“Harry, didn’t you say the same thing when I asked in London?” Tom murmured thoughtfully.

“Yeah, actually, I did…” Harry twisted so he could see Tom’s face. “You didn’t come sooner.”

“Rodolphus got to you before I could the first time.” He nodded to the Death Eater in thanks. “The second and third time, someone was bothering me.”

“What first time?” Petunia asked, looking at her nephew in concern. “Harry, did something happen in Harrod’s?”

Harry shrugged. “Malcolm and I had a chat.” Tom tightened his arms around the young wizard.

“That was not a _chat_ ,” Rodolphus growled.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Petunia immediately demanded.

Harry shook his head. “He was just asking about Dudley. It was a department store, Aunt Petunia. What could he have done?”

“Plenty, love,” Tom murmured gently. “Please calm down, she was just asking.”

Harry hid his face against Tom’s neck. “I’m sorry. It’s been a long day.”

Tom traded looks with Petunia, then stood carefully. “Come on, Harry. Let’s get you a nice, long nap before supper, eh?” he teased gently, carrying the teen from the room. The group in the kitchen heard a Levitation Charm out in the hallway and saw Harry’s bags follow them up the stairs.

Remus set his head in his hands. “This is so fucking weird.”

“Extremely,” Rodolphus agreed.

“Remus, if you don’t mind me asking, why was there only one of you watching the house?” Rabastan inquired, sipping at his tea.

“My partner got called off on Auror business at the last minute and everyone else was busy with something else.” Remus sighed.

“Too busy to help protect their important little Saviour who happens to be very defenceless?” Rodolphus looked furious. “It’s a good thing the Dark Lord ordered a watch!”

Tom came back into the kitchen, looking haggard. “Lupin, he’s asking for you.” He sat wearily. “Rabastan, why didn’t you see this piece of shit entering the house?”

“He came in the back,” Remus offered before leaving the kitchen to attend to his godson.

The Dark Lord ran a hand through his hair. “I hate doing this, but you four need to find two more Death Eaters so we have three in each shift. I want one person always staking out the back while another always stakes out the front. Rodolphus, when Harry leaves the house, you will follow him from now on. On Lucius and Antonin’s shift, I want Lucius following. Make sure they know.”

“Yes, Lord,” the two Death Eaters chorused seriously.

“Tom?” Petunia spoke up suddenly. The Dark Lord looked to her with a raised eyebrow. “If Rodolphus and Lucius would find it easier, they can stay in the house. I’m sure it would be easier to keep an eye on Harry, and he’d have someone to talk to.”

Tom glanced towards Rodolphus. “If that is what they’d like, I see no problem. It would make this easier, I suppose. Thank you, Petunia.”

The woman nodded. “I’d feel better, personally, if I knew that, next time we come home and find someone in the living-room, there’s already someone in the house that can help.”

“My Lord?” Rabastan spoke, earning the table’s attention. “Might I suggest a cover story of some sort, in case another Order member drops in to chat with Master Potter?”

“Lucius could have sent a bodyguard of sorts to keep an eye on him after hearing about this last attack and how poorly the house was guarded. It’s well-known he’s fond of Harry, and the Ministry would waive any complaints from the Order,” Rodolphus suggested.

Tom nodded. “See that it is done. Neither Harry nor I have any complaints about it.” The Dark Lord fingered the pendant that Harry had given him for Christmas. “Rodolphus, you mentioned finding a way to teach Harry wandless magic?”

“He needs _some_ way to protect himself, Lord,” Rodolphus agreed. “I know he’s also going to try out the dojo, but he needs some magical defence against his enemies.”

“Agreed. I’ll have Lucius lend him a book on the subject. Once he’s read it, see that Wormtail _does_ come to assist him.”

“Understood.”

The Dark Lord stood slowly. “I’m leaving for now, but I’ll be back next weekend, perhaps with one of his school friends,” he warned. The two Death Eaters nodded. “Be careful with him,” he added, much softer, almost pleadingly.

“We’ll treat him like a son of our own, my Lord,” Rodolphus promised.

“Unless he starts yelling again,” Rabastan muttered. “Then we’ll treat him like you.”

Rodolphus elbowed his brother darkly, but Tom laughed. “That would probably be your best bet. Or, you could attempt to remember not to track blood through the house.”

Rodolphus snorted in amusement while Rabastan scowled. “If I’d known he was going to yell at me for it, I would have cleaned up sooner.”

“Now you know,” Rodolphus teased, smirking, while Tom laughed again.

Petunia was smiling. “Harry’s not the one who minds it, I do. As long as I don’t see it, he probably won’t care.”

“Exactly,” Tom agreed. He paused, frowning, then heaved a great sigh. “Trust Lup– oh, fine – _Remus_. Harry seems to think he’ll maybe join us.” He threw his hands up in the air helplessly. “Gryffindors!”

The other three in the room laughed, especially when they heard Harry and Remus shout, “Slytherins!” down the stairs.

Tom shook his head, smiling. “That child will be my downfall, I dare say.” He winked, then left them to say one last goodbye to Harry.

“You were right,” Rabastan admitted. “Harry’s good for our Lord.”

Rodolphus sat back in his chair, smiling smugly. “Told you so.”

Petunia laughed as Rabastan punched his brother’s arm.


	37. Chapter 37

“At least this will be good for your wandless concentration,” Lucius teased.

“Hm?” Harry peeked an eye open. “Meditation helps for wandless magic?”

“You’re channelling your magic without a wand, Harry. You’ll need concentration, lots of it, of course meditation helps. Why do you think your sensei always tells you to meditate?”

“Because I have a temper like a tsunami.” Harry smiled as Lucius chuckled. “I can’t meditate. Help me practise?”

“Did he tell you who he was bringing today?” Lucius inquired getting to his feet and making sure there was nothing in the room that would hurt them or that they could break.

“Herm, I think.” Harry groaned, standing. “Something about her needing a Portkey.”

“Already?”

“Yes.” The teen ruffled his hair and straightened his black MacBeth shirt. “I’m worried about her.”

“Harry, you do nothing _but_ worry about Hermione,” Lucius pointed out. “Ready?”

“First ring,” Harry agreed.

The two wizards bowed to one another, then set themselves into a defensive position. “Ha!” Lucius threw a kick at Harry, who blocked and sent one of his own back silently. He’d once commented that he found the noises that fighters used foolish, which had sent his sensei, a normally very controlled man, into gales of laughter. The two traded kicks and punches for another five minutes.

Suddenly, Harry called, “Special ring.”

Lucius cocked an eyebrow at the boy but pulled out his wand and threw a hex at the teen, which Harry dodged, then aimed a low kick at the blond. Lucius retaliated with a high kick and a low slung curse. Harry blocked the kick while jumping out of the way of the curse. When Harry’s feet returned to the mat, Lucius attempted a sweep with his foot, aiming another hex at the raven-haired wizard. Harry let out a hiss and rolled with the fall, just barely missing the next hex Lucius sent at him.

This continued until Lucius managed to hit Harry with Furnunculus and the teen landed on his arse due to the aftershock. It was a hex blocked by his charm bracelet, but it still managed to cause an impact.

A cry came from the doorway and Harry suddenly found his arms full of Hermione. “That was so amazing! But it was dangerous, too!”

Harry laughed and kissed Hermione’s cheeks. “Merlin, it’s good to see you!” He grinned at Tom, who was standing in the doorway. “And you!”

Tom nodded. “Dumbledore is downstairs.”

Harry tensed and his eyes narrowed. “What the fuck does he want?”

“I believe his excuse was to make sure Herm would be safe.” Tom sighed, running a hand through his hair wearily.

“Best go down and scowl at him, then,” the teenaged wizard muttered darkly, pulling himself to his feet, then helping Hermione to her feet.

“Potter,” Lucius set a hand on his shoulder. He’d reverted to the form of Saber Upwood, an employee of Lucius Malfoy who’d been sent to keep an eye on Harry and protect him from whatever Dark Wizard wanted him dead. “You did well. Much better than yesterday.”

Harry grinned. “Thanks, Saber.”

The Death Eater ruffled his hair with a smile. “Go on. I’ll be down shortly.”

Harry slung an arm over Hermione’s shoulders. “So, how have you been?”

“Sorely missing my best friend,” Hermione admitted, leaning her head on his shoulder. “You’re sweaty.”

Harry laughed loudly. “What did you expect?”

Hermione smiled. “Silly me.” She ruffled his hair. “Even your hair is sweaty!”

“The downside of Saber’s favourite hobby making sure I’m on my arse, I’m afraid.” He sighed as they entered the kitchen, pulling a laugh from the witch. “Headmaster.” He nodded at the elderly wizard darkly.

“Ah, Harry, my dear boy! So good to see you again.” Dumbledore offered the teen a bright smile. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Petunia. Tom had also seated himself, having preceded the teenagers in, and he didn’t look overly happy.

“It’s a one-sided feeling, let me assure you,” Harry replied coldly.

Some of the happiness left Dumbledore’s expression. “What have you been up to, my dear boy?”

“I’m currently working on kicking arse without the use of magic, even when my opponent can blast me into the netherworld with a single word,” Harry deadpanned, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table for Hermione, then sitting next to her.

“I, uh, see…” Dumbledore glanced up at the doorway, where Harry knew Lucius had suddenly come into sight. “You must be Mr Upwood.”

Lucius came to stand behind Harry’s chair. “Yes.” He dropped a towel on Harry’s head. “Your friend is correct. You’re sweaty.”

Harry shot his guardian a dark look and wiped his face with the towel. “Sorry for leaving particles of myself on the floor. Did you slip and fall for once?”

“No. Watch your mouth, I can still hex you into the netherworld with one word,” Lucius replied in the monotone both he and Rodolphus always used for Saber.

“Sounds like a pleasant fate,” Dumbledore offered, smiling.

Lucius glanced at the Headmaster emotionlessly as Harry pulled his shirt off. “I don’t like you.”

Hermione choked on a laugh. Tom smirked and Petunia snorted into her tea. Dumbledore looked dumbstruck. Harry rolled his eyes and tossed his shirt in Lucius’ face. “Saber, you should be polite to our guests.”

Lucius banished the shirt to the laundry. “He’s not my guest.”

“No wonder you’re behaving so horridly.”

“You expected me to behave otherwise?”

“No, not really.” Harry ruffled his hair with the towel. “You’re always a rude fuck. If you changed, you’d probably give me a heart attack.”

Dumbledore looked absolutely horrified. Petunia and Hermione were both laughing quietly. Tom had sat back in his chair with a big smile on his face, enjoying the show. “I dare say, Harry. You’ve no respect for anyone now, do you?” the Dark Lord asked.

“No one in a place of authority, no,” Harry agreed. “Except perhaps yourself and Herm, everybody’s favourite Head Girl.” He stood, slinging the towel over a shoulder. “If you’ll all excuse me, I’m going to go change. I believe, Marcus, that we’d planned to take Herm to a film.”

“Ah, yes, I’d almost forgotten.” Tom grinned at Hermione as Harry left. “Hope you don’t mind, of course.”

Hermione let out a mock insulted gasp and did a passable job of looking hurt. “Mind? Of course I mind! What if I planned on spending the day with just Saber, here?”

“I don’t think he likes that idea.” Petunia chuckled. Lucius was scowling.

“He doesn’t like any idea that doesn’t end with me on my arse,” Harry grumbled, walking back into the kitchen.

Hermione turned and stared at her best friend. “I rue the day you and Gin started going out, Harry,” she murmured, looking him up and down.

The wizard had switched into his pleather pants and the black sleeveless shirt with the hole in the back that framed his tattoo. “You get to see it first, if it makes you feel any better.” He laughed, then glanced at Tom, who was staring at him in shock. “Hey, Marcus, anyone home?”

“He went out,” Tom replied absently. “Where in Merlin’s name did you get _that_ outfit?”

“Harrod’s,” Petunia offered, smiling. “Do you four need a ride?”

“Actually, we were going to take the Knight’s Bus,” Harry replied, helping Hermione to her feet. “But thank you.”

“Of course.” Petunia stood. “More tea, Headmaster?”

“Yes, please,” Dumbledore muttered. He, too, was staring at Harry.

Saber leaned over and put his mouth next to Harry’s ear. “I’ll take Hermione when we’re out of sight. You’re doing murder on his nerves,” he murmured in French.

“I’d noticed,” Harry responded, also in French, smirking. “It _was_ the point, as you’ll recall.”

“Yes.” He straightened. “Are we leaving now, or next month?”

“I’m afraid Herm won’t be here next month,” Tom muttered, coming to stand next to Hermione. “Lead on, Saber.”

“Then you take the rear,” Lucius replied in the monotone.

“I think not.”

Harry rolled his eyes and offered Hermione his arm. “Lady Granger?”

Hermione giggled and took the arm. Then she let Harry lead them from the house. “Do you think they’ll follow?”

“Once Saber is done pointing out he doesn’t get paid to leave my arse open to attackers and they realize we’ve left already, yes.”

“POTTER!” Lucius shouted, storming out the house. Tom walked just behind him, a bemused smile on his face. “WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WALKING OFF WITHOUT ME?!”

“That you need the money Lucius pays you to take care of your five kids and very ill wife,” the teen wizard teased, grinning.

“Miss Granger, you might want to move.” Lucius growled. “I need to show this one where he is in the food chain.”

Harry winked to Hermione and let go of her arm then he ran up to Lucius, ducked a kick and aimed a punch at the older wizard’s gut. Lucius caught the fist and used Harry’s inertia to twist him and throw him on the ground on his arse. “Dammit!”

Hermione was giggling, Tom chuckling. Lucius ruffled Harry’s hair. “Those pants slowed you down, or that would have worked. Don’t feel so bad.” He held down a hand and helped Harry to his feet while Tom called the bus.

“Thanks for the warning, Saber.” Harry sighed, waving at where he saw Tonks whittling away at a bit of wood she’d found in Number Five’s yard. She waved back happily.

“They’re not very good at hiding, are they?” Hermione inquired, reacquiring Harry’s arm as the Knight Bus came into sight.

“Did you see her before I’d waved?”

“Uh… No, actually.”

Harry smiled. “It’s a good hiding place, but they always sit in the same spot. I may not have found it, but, one day, Tonks had her hair violently pink and it wasn’t such a good hiding place anymore, which I told her. She changed her hair to brown that day.”

Hermione giggled. They followed Tom up to the second level where all four could sit together, Hermione with Lucius, Harry with Tom.

Once they were on their way, and everyone had righted themselves once again, Harry leaned forward to whisper in Hermione’s ear. “What do you think about taking Saber to his first ever Muggle-style film?”

Hermione giggled. “It should prove to be very interesting. Are we going into different theatres?”

“I think that was Marcus’ plan, yes.”

“How sweet. Are you two going to share a soda and everything?”

“Who needs a soda?” the Dark Lord asked lowly in a suggestive voice.

Hermione blushed a bright red while Harry punched the brown-haired man. “You have no manners, sir.”

“Were you expecting for him to have some?” Lucius offered mildly.

“You’re asking for it,” Tom warned his second, who smirked.

“He’s only insulting you ‘cause he knows he can get away with it,” Harry pointed out with a smile.

“I know,” Tom bit out before sitting back with an annoyed look. Harry and Hermione traded looks before both laughing helplessly. Lucius gave a discreet cough.

The bus pulled to a sudden stop and Stan Shunpike poked his head up the stairs. “London theatres!” he called, grinning madly at their group. Lucius had warned him, in a rather dangerous voice, when Stan had started to greet Harry in his usual fashion to stuff it or find himself hexed into oblivion. Harry couldn’t help comparing the incident to the end of Christmas two years previous when Tonks had done something similar; it seemed he was destined to have protectors intent on threatening the Knight Bus conductor.

The group got up and filed out, Hermione next to Harry in the middle, Tom leading, Lucius bringing up the rear. “I hate the Knight Bus.” Hermione groaned once they were on the sidewalk.

The three wizards, however, were watching as a heavily cloaked wizard also got off the bus. “We’re going to the same film after all,” Harry murmured in a soft voice that only his three companions could hear. “Before anyone drinks or eats anything, have either Herm or myself run our bracelets over it. I don’t trust that guy.”

“Agreed,” Tom and Lucius replied.

Hermione glanced around, confused. “What guy?”

“Keep walking, Herm. He disappeared into the crowd,” Harry whispered.

“He’s either from everyone’s favourite Headmaster, or another damned supporter,” Lucius hissed angrily.

“You think he might be after us?” Hermione asked softly, eyes wide with terror.

“We can’t be sure,” Tom murmured. “He could be out to kill Harry, or he could be sent to watch us to keep Harry from being killed. We can’t know for certain.”

“Maybe he just wanted to go to a film,” Hermione shot back stubbornly.

“He’s dressed in wizarding garb, Herm; he’s not here for the show,” Harry muttered, pulling something out of his pocket. “Do any of you know a spell that will get this to cover the whole group?”

Tom shook his head. “There isn’t one. It’s only meant for one person.”

“Damn.” Harry shoved the pendant from Fred and George back into a pocket.

“What is it?” Hermione inquired.

“Marcus, do you mind explaining? Saber, help me buy the tickets,” Harry replied, resting a gentle arm on his protector’s arm. Lucius nodded and they walked over to the ticket box line. “What is it?”

“He must have some sort of charm or be using something for invisibility. He suddenly disappeared,” Lucius muttered.

“Where did you last see him?” Harry asked out of the corner of his mouth, eyes shifting around the crowded area.

“Two trees over from where we were standing.”

Harry’s gaze fell on the spot. The charm on his wrist against invisibility warmed, telling him it was working, and the cloaked man came into sight. “I see him. He’s watching Marcus and Herm.”

Lucius’ hand clasped around the charm bracelet. “I’ll watch him. We’re next.”

Harry nodded and returned his attention to the line in front of him as the couple before them. “Boring. I hate lines.”

Lucius gave a snort, then let out a hiss. “Shit.”

Harry’s eyes shot over to where the man was standing. He’d pulled out a wand. _Tom! Down!_

Tom immediately tugged Hermione down to the sidewalk with him as the cloaked wizard shot a bright red spell at them. _What the fuck!?_

“Not Dumbledore’s pal, then,” Harry hissed as the people around them started to panic. Hermione had shot her gaze over to where the spell had come from and set Tom’s hand on her charm bracelet, pointing towards their attacker. “Come on.”

“Stay behind me,” Lucius ordered. Harry got behind him, making sure the Death Eater still had contact with the charm. “And let’s just fuck the whole idea of not letting the Muggles know anything, hm?” he added as they joined Tom and Hermione, who were back on their feet, Hermione behind Tom.

The Dark Lord’s wand was out and pointed at their attacker. “My thoughts exactly,” he replied before returning his attention to the cloaked man. “What do you want here?”

Harry’s charm cooled suddenly and he knew the man had come into proper sight. “Let go,” he murmured to Lucius, who did so. The teen let his eyes sweep the area behind them as he stood with his back against the Malfoy.

“Step aside! I want only the students!” the other wizard shouted back. He had a hoarse, high-and-mighty voice that sparked something in Harry’s memory. He traded looks with Hermione, who was frowning.

“We know him, don’t we?” Harry whispered as Tom and Lucius called back that they didn’t intend to move away from the two teens.

“Yes.” Hermione sighed, eyes sweeping the area again. “But who–“

“ _Protego!_ ” Lucius and Tom shouted together. Harry felt, rather than saw, the curse that their attacker threw hit the shield.

“Only defending?” Hermione asked.

“Our current strategy is to learn his strategy,” Lucius offered. “It’s what we’re trained for.”

Tom nodded in agreement. “The last thing one wants is to attack blindly. If we had more than just the two of us, and we weren’t protecting you two, we’d all shoot different hexes at once and pray one would get through.”

“Nice system,” Harry commented. “I’ll have to remember it for the Juniors.”

“See that you do that,” Tom murmured before speaking to the attacking wizard again. “Who are you? And why do you want to hurt these two?”

“None of your concern!”

“Percy!” Harry shouted as the voice clicked. “What the fuck are you attacking us for, Weasley?!”

“Stuff it, Potter!” Percy shouted back.

Harry narrowed his eyes. _Tom, give me your wand as discreetly as you can._

 _What are you up to?_ Tom hissed even as he passed his wand back with a slight of his wrist.

Harry muttered an Invisibility Charm. _You’ll see. Keep him busy,_ he replied before slipping out from behind Lucius.

“Harry’s trying something insane,” Tom hissed to his companions before shouting at Percy once again. “Who are you working for, Weasley?”

“Myself!” Percy shot back. “Hand over Potter and Granger!”

“You really want me, Perc? How sweet,” Harry murmured, pressing Tom’s wand to the back of Percy’s neck. “Lower your wand or I’ll murder you, understand?”

Percy’s wand clattered to the sidewalk in front of him. “Bastard.”

“ _Accio!_ ” Lucius called, catching Percy’s wand as the shield fell.

 _Film trip’s over, I suppose._ Harry sighed. “Let’s move, Perc. Any false moves and I get the pleasure of _Avada Kedavra_ ing your arse to hell.”

Lucius pulled an emergency port-key he’d made just in case from a pocket. “Hermione, Marcus, please take hold. Any day now, Harry.”

“Stuff it, Saber,” Harry shot back as they reached the other. “If you try anything, Percy, no matter what, you’ll regret it,” he warned as the redhead took a hold of the chain. Harry also took hold, then nodded to Lucius.

“Teleportation activate,” Lucius said with a dirty look at the teen who had decided on the password.

A tug at their bellies brought them to the kitchen of Privet Drive.

“Oh, God!” Petunia shouted, clutching at her chest.

Dumbledore had risen and had his wand pointed at the group. “What’s going on?”

“Obviously, the Order’s idea of protection is worthless,” Lucius spat, putting his chain away as Tom helped Hermione to her feet.

Harry leaned on Percy’s shoulder, Tom’s wand still at the back of his neck, smirking as Dumbledore sputtered. “We were attacked, _sir_ ,” he said in a teasing voice. “And if Marcus and Saber hadn’t been there and Herm and I hadn’t had a way to see through invisibility, Herm and I would be dead. Now then, isn’t _that_ a pleasant thought?”

“Probably better for the wizarding world, anyway,” Percy muttered, his voice no longer hoarse. Harry had a feeling it had been a disguise.

“You’re tempting me, Perc,” the raven-haired wizard said cheerfully.

Dumbledore looked gobsmacked. “Percy Weasley?!”

Harry tugged the hood off Percy’s face, careful to keep the wand at the back of his neck. “Smile for the coot, Perc,” he cooed.

“Headmaster!” Percy said in relief. “Sir, Potter is a Death Eater!”

“Wow, I am?” Harry smiled. “How’d I manage that?”

“Now, Percy, I think you’re jumping to conclusions…” Dumbledore said seriously. He hadn’t put his wand away, but was pointing it at Percy.

“I saw it with my own eyes! He works for You-Know-Who!”

_Love, is Perc here, by any chance, a Death Eater?_

Tom’s eyes widened for a brief moment. _Shit. Yes, I do believe he is…_

_Ooh, good. Now, all we have to do, is hope Gin doesn’t mind if I kill him later for defecting._

_I hardly think she’ll care, now._

_Point._ Harry looked hurt while Dumbledore looked between him and Percy. “Now I’m insulted. Me? A Death Eater? Impossible!”

“Then how’d you learn to sneak around like one?” Percy spat.

Harry made a face at Dumbledore. “Now, really, Professor, you can’t believe want he’s saying. After all, _you’re_ the reason I was trained in battle magic and the such.”

There was a startled sound from the witch and two Dark Wizards in the room. “What?!” Hermione shouted. “When?!”

“Last school year.” Dumbledore sighed, nodding. “Harry was trained by my instruction, yes.”

Harry hummed happily and, randomly, tugged up Percy’s left sleeve, pulling a shout from the other wizard, which got everyone’s attention. “That’s a pretty tattoo, Perc. Did you, perhaps, get it from Voldie?” he inquired teasingly as Hermione gave a cry and clutched Tom’s arm. The Dark Lord drew her into a gentle hug. Lucius had returned to pointing his wand at the redheaded Death Eater.

Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the wizard. “Who has his wand?”

“Saber,” Harry offered calmly, pressing Tom’s wand sharply into the back of Percy’s neck. The older wizard let out a hiss. “And I’ve got Marcus’ wand, since you sort of took mine, Headmaster.”

Dumbledore shot his Golden Boy a silencing look. “Percy, your position is precarious.”

“Sir, please! I’m on your side! I can give you names! The Death Eaters In-Training!”

“The _what_?” Dumbledore whispered, shocked.

“Death Eaters In-Training, sir. They’re a new section of the Death Eaters. Potter runs them. They don’t _have_ Dark Marks, sir,” Percy said quickly. “They have these necklaces that only other Death Eaters and Death Eaters In-Training can see. Potter’s wearing his right now.” His eyes shot to where Harry’s necklace rested in front of his shirt.

“What?!” Harry looked furious. “Madness! Headmaster, this _Death Eater_ ,” he spat out the word with a much venom as he could manage, “Just tried to kill myself and Hermione! You can’t tell me you believe what he’s spouting! Me, work with _Voldemort_?!”

“Harry! Calm down!” Hermione cried as the lights started flickering.

“Death Eater scum,” Harry spat at the Weasley and, throwing Tom his wand back, stormed from the room.

“Percy, I must say, these allegations are serious. And I’m afraid all the current information we have is pointing against your information.” Dumbledore sighed as Hermione slipped from the room to go after her friend. “Your actions are also against you, currently.”

“Ask me under Veritaserum, then. Please, sir,” Percy begged.

Dumbledore sighed. “Percy, we’re going to have to send you to the Ministry, though I will certainly attend your trial and make sure they ask the questions you’re suggesting they ask.”

“But, sir–“

Dumbledore shook his head, ending the complaint. “That’s all I can do for you, Percy, I’m sorry.” He glanced up at Tom and Lucius. “Mr Upwood, if I could please have Percy’s wand?”

Lucius handed it over to Tom, who walked over and gave it to Dumbledore. “Here you are, Albus,” he said calmly.

Dumbledore nodded and put it away before pulling another wand out of one of his pockets. “Obviously taking Harry’s wand has done him no good. Marcus, make sure he gets this and understands he may not step foot on school property until his suspension is over.”

“Of course, sir.” Tom nodded and pocketed the wand.

Dumbledore nodded and stepped up next to Percy, who was looking hopeless. “Off we go to the Ministry, Percy.” He sighed, then apparated them away.

“You silenced him?” Harry asked Lucius coldly as he stepped back into the room. Hermione was behind him, not looking at all pleased with what had just happened.

“Yes. It’ll end tonight,” Lucius agreed as Tom tossed Harry his wand.

“Then we’ll act tonight,” Harry decided. “Herm, you’re going to pretend the stress of the day has been too much for you and you’d like to return to Hogwarts now, which means Professor Brutús will have to take you. I’m going to be so pissed off by what Percy said that I’m going to be working with Saber until I wear myself out. Aunt Petunia, I won’t be eating tonight.” Everyone nodded in understanding. “Good. Herm, Marcus, why don’t you come and say goodbye to myself and Saber?” he added before spinning the leaving the room, Lucius following.

Hermione bit her lip and glanced up at Tom. “He and the others are going to kill Percy while he’s being held by the Ministry isn’t he?”

“You disagree?” the Dark Lord inquired.

“Marcus, if I could, I’d help him,” Hermione ground out before turning and following Harry and Lucius up to the training room.

Tom grinned. “I’ll be damned.” He winked at Petunia. “I’ll make sure he comes back in one piece.”

“I don’t doubt it. If he’s back late, Rodolphus and I will improvise,” Petunia offered.

“Even if it’s not until I stop by tomorrow?”

“That boy _hates_ getting up at a reasonable time on the weekends!” Petunia complained, going to put Dumbledore’s cup with the dirty dishes.

“I noticed.” Tom chuckled before leaving to go find the other three magical humans.

-~*~-

Harry smirked as all the Juniors in the school trickled into the Room of Requirement. All of them looked surprised to see him. “Sit, everyone. I’m still suspended, so I’m not really supposed to be here. Gin, may I borrow you for a brief moment while everyone settles?” he added, glancing at her.

Gin followed Harry into a dark corner and hugged him tightly. “We’ve missed having you around!”

“I’ve missed being here,” Harry assured her.

“Something’s happened.”

“A Death Eater defected after trying to kill Hermione and myself and blew this group’s cover to Dumbles. He’s currently being held at the Ministry with a Silencing Spell on him, courtesy of Lucius, but we need to shut him up for good. So far, I’m the only name he’s given out, but he also mentioned the necklaces.”

“We’ll need to put more charms on them to keep them safe, then.” Ginny sighed. “Who’s the defect?”

“Percy,” Harry murmured, raking a hand through his hair.

Ginny’s eyes flashed. “He’s no family of mine. No one tries to kill my brother and sister.”

Harry hugged her tightly. “Thanks, Gin.”

“You’re okay, though?” the girl asked as she pulled away.

“Yup. Got my wand back, too.” Harry winked and Ginny snorted. “Come on. I want at least five Juniors with me on this raid.”

“He’s letting us do it?” Ginny asked in surprise as they went back to the quiet group.

“It was our cover that was blown. Anyway, I called dibs on Perc’s life when he shot that first spell at my godchild, Herm, and Marcus,” Harry said coldly. Ginny nodded in understanding and they stopped in front of the group of Juniors.

“You all have heard me go on about how someone who switches sides is killed, but I’m not so sure you really understand the rule. Some of you do, I know, so you can stop giving me the insulted look, Dray.” Harry spared a brief grin for his friend before turning serious again. “A Death Eater tried to kill myself and Hermione Granger in Muggle London today while we were out to watch a movie.”

“You’re both all right?” Parvati called, eyes worried. Most of the school knew that the Head Girl with pregnant now, since she couldn’t use her magic in classes any longer.

Harry smiled gently. “Yes. Professor Brutús and Lucius Malfoy were also there and they covered us.”

“Thank Merlin,” the Gryffindor witch sighed, leaning her head on Lisa’s shoulder and closing her eyes in relief.

“Harry? Could we finish this?” Draco called. “Ted and I have another detention in ten minutes.”

“You two get detentions too often.” Harry snorted, shaking his head. “The bottom line is that, when we got the Death Eater back to my aunt’s house and he found himself faced with Dumbledore, he gave the Headmaster information about our group. So far, I’m the only one compromised, but, if we don’t deal with this problem, Parvati’s the only one in this room who’s safe from being dragged before the Ministry. Voldemort’s handing the job to us because it is our group that will be hit the hardest by this information.”

“Harry, if you’ve already been called on your loyalties, and Dumbledore calls you in to the Ministry for questioning, we’re doomed anyway,” Mandy pointed out.

“Not at all,” Ginny spoke. “Harry and I both have back-up ways to keep information from being draw from us.”

“And I’m thinking I might just make this way available to everyone who becomes a Junior,” Harry added idly. “It came to my attention during the attack that some things need to become uniform for us, especially. Next time I get a chance to run around in Diagon Alley, I’ll look into it.” He glanced around at the twelve students before him. “I need at least five people who can come with me tonight for this raid. Dray, Ted, you’re both excused for your detention. Hurry.”

The two Slytherin boys bowed to the green-eyed wizard before hurrying from the room.

“I’m coming,” Ginny said firmly.

Harry nodded. “I figured. Give me your wand so I can disable the Ministry wards on it for tonight.” He held out a hand as he glanced over the room. “At least four more.”

“Harry, who _was_ this Death Eater?” Blaise demanded.

“My brother, Percy,” Ginny offered as Harry focused on her wand to displace the wards long enough to give her the night free from their restrictions.

“A _Gryffindor_ Death Eater?!” Morag shouted.

“He’s hardly the first,” Harry muttered, handing his sister back her wand. “Peter Pettigrew, for instance, has been a Death Eater for almost seventeen years, and he was a Gryffindor who had a backbone like Neville’s. He hung out with my dad, in fact. One of his best friends.”

“ _I’m_ going,” Seamus declared.

“Are you drunk?” Harry asked seriously.

“No, sir. I haven’t had anything to drink since you left,” Seamus replied firmly. Blaise nodded in affirmation next to him.

“Good. Get up here, I need to get a look at your wand as well.”

“Why?”

“The Ministry doesn’t only put age-limitations on wands, Seam.” Pansy snorted. “They put _everything_ on them. I’m coming too, by the way.”

“Get up here, then. I’m assuming your parents already removed the limitations on your wand.”

“Yup. When I first got it,” Pansy agreed, coming to stand with Ginny while Harry went over Seamus’ wand.

“Lisa and I are coming,” Parvati declared, standing with the Ravenclaw.

“And me,” Blaise added, standing as well. “Someone has to keep an eye on Seam.”

“Everyone should be keeping an eye on Seam.” Harry snorted, handing the teen back his wand and taking Lisa’s as she offered it to him. “Gin.”

“Right.” Ginny stepped in front of the group surrounding Harry. “Everyone else, we’ll need you to run cover on everyone that’s going. Especially Parvati and Pansy, since they’re Prefects. I’m sure Herm and Nev will know to run cover in Gryffindor?” She glanced back at Harry, who nodded absently. “Good. Everyone, you are dismissed. Everyone but Harry will see you tomorrow or later tonight and we’ll give you feedback.”

Ginny returned to Harry as everyone piled out. “How are we doing this?”

“Who has my Map?” Harry shot back.

Seamus held out the worn parchment. “Thanks, by the way. It’s been dreadfully useful.”

“Good.” Harry grinned and tapped his wand on the blank parchment. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

Parvati and Lisa both let out gasps as ink appeared on the parchment, showing Hogwarts and everyone in it. “What _is_ it?” Parvati whispered.

“The Marauder’s Map,” Harry replied, returning his wand up his robe’s sleeve. “My father and his friends made it while they were in school. It’s the most useful thing I have ever come across, except, perhaps, my Invisibility Cloak.” He winked.

“Bleeding hell, Harry,” Lisa muttered, shaking her head.

“Now, then,” Harry said, serious tone catching everyone’s attention. “We have to take a very dangerous chance, because I only know one place in this entire school that you can apparate from, and I’m not sure it’s guardian is going to be pleased with me for bringing people down there.”

“There _is_ such a place?” Lisa asked.

Ginny was staring at Harry in horror. “You said Salazar would kill anyone else who went down there!”

“Wait, the Chamber of Secrets?!” Blaise gasped. “Harry, that’s insane!”

“Do you have a better idea?” Harry asked the horrified faces around him sweetly.

“We’re all dead…” Seamus whimpered.

“Oh, stop being such a baby.” Harry snorted, placing the Map in one of his robe pockets and pulling his wand back out. “Now, as I said, I’m not supposed to be here, so I’m going to shrink myself. Gin, you’ll carry me and lead the way to the entrance.”

“Harry, can I back out now?” Seamus whined.

Harry’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Salazar is going to be the easy part, you twits. Do you think it’s going to be simple as _pie_ to get into the Ministry, find the holding cells, get past the guards, find Percy, and kill him?” he hissed. “I’m hardly worried about Salazar, seeing as how I can talk him out of murdering any of you, so long as you behave. Keep your minds on the Ministry and let _me_ worry about dealing with dangerous Founders, understand?”

“Yes,” everyone breathed, eyes still wide in fright.

“Hufflepuffs.” Harry snorted before pointing his wand at himself. “ _Minuta Harry._ ”

Gin picked up her brother carefully. “Can I put you on my shoulder?”

“The way your hands are shaking, I think I’d prefer that,” Harry agreed in a tiny voice. The comical sound made everyone smile as Ginny put the teen on her shoulder, where he climbed up to hide in her hair.

“Well, Harry’s right. Best worry about the Ministry and let him handle Salazar,” Ginny decided firmly. “Follow me. Harry’ll warn us if we’re about to be caught, I’m sure.”

“Yup. I’ll just say ‘scatter’ if there’s no way to avoid the trouble,” Harry agreed.

“How will we find you all again?” Pansy asked.

“Your necklaces will warm. Follow them like you did to get here,” the tiny voice replied from somewhere in Ginny’s bun. “Move out, please.”

“You heard the boss,” Blaise joked and everyone fell in behind Ginny as she led them from the room.

“Harry, stop tugging my hair,” Ginny hissed.

“Then stop moving,” the wizard shot back.

Ginny muttered a curse under her breath and Harry sniggered. The Juniors following them smiled.

“You all look like you’re being led to your deaths, by the way. Act natural before I hex you,” Harry warned.

“Says the shrimp,” Ginny teased even as everyone forced themselves to calm down and start to chat quietly among themselves.

“Gin, have you ever been hit with _Crucio_ in the back of the neck?” Harry asked idly.

“No. And I don’t much want to be, either.”

“Then don’t call me shrimp. Marcus at twelve o’clock.”

Ginny grinned and waved at the Dark Lord. The other students all glanced up at him in concern as he stopped them. “Where are you all headed?”

Harry climbed up on top of Ginny’s head and grinned. “I’m leading them to their deaths, apparently.”

“And how have you managed it this time?” Tom enquired, motioning for them to keep walking.

“He’s taking us to the Chamber,” Pansy complained as Harry slid back down into Ginny’s bun.

“Oh, that’s right, he told us that anyone else that we brought down would be killed,” the Dark Lord recalled.

“Maybe you can talk him out of it?” Seamus asked hopefully.

“Nope. He’s a Gryffindor. Nothing gets through his skull,” Tom replied, shaking his head.

“I heard that,” Harry called.

“What do you plan on doing about it, midget?”

“I’ll kick your hind side to Dumbledore’s office.”

“Says he of the bruised arse.”

“Just because I can’t beat Lucius at martial arts doesn’t mean I can’t beat you.”

“Ah, yes, but those trousers slow you down, don’t you know.”

“Would you like me to take them off before I kick your arse, then?”

“And that robe’ll get in your way.”

“Now, really, you just want to get me naked, you prat.”

“Perhaps.”

“Would you two stuff it,” Ginny muttered while the four Juniors following them all laughed.

“Gin doesn’t want me naked,” Harry deducted.

“Suppose not.”

“Scatter!” Harry shouted suddenly.

Blaise and Seamus hopped behind a tapestry to snog. Parvati and Lisa immediately turned the other way. Pansy started looking behind tapestries, as if looking for Seamus and Blaise. Ginny and Tom continued in the direction they’d been headed in before.

McGonagall came into sight around a corner. “Oh, Marcus, there you are. Albus was looking for you.”

“Thank you, Minerva.” Tom nodded. “Miss Weasley, I will see you tomorrow in the entrance hall, then?”

“Of course, Marcus. I can’t wait to see Harry!”

“I’m sure.” Tom winked at her and slid past her to head for Dumbledore’s office as McGonagall yelled at Pansy for her tapestry search and caught Seamus and Blaise. After giving them a thorough tongue lashing, she rounded another corner and was out of sight again.

The Juniors ran to catch up with their two leaders as they approached the second floor girls’ bathroom. “Myrtle’s been crying again,” Lisa groaned.

“Fabulous,” Harry muttered darkly, climbing up on to Ginny’s head again and giving the Juniors an apologetic look. “Sorry,” he offered as Ginny made a beeline for the bathroom.

“The entrance is in a _girls’ toilet_?” Blaise asked in shock. “I thought Salazar was a guy!”

“He is.” Harry cocked an eyebrow at the Slytherin. “Don’t ask me to figure out the mind of Salazar Slytherin.”

“Ew.” Pansy scowled down at the bottom of her wet robes.

“Girls.” Seamus snorted as he closed the door behind them once everyone was in.

“What are you doing in here?” Myrtle suddenly came into sight, sneering at them.

“Myrtle–“ Parvati started.

“They’re with me, Myrtle,” Harry called before jumping from Ginny’s head. “ _Primitivus magnitudo_.” He hit the ground as his normal size and glanced up at Myrtle, who was watching him with big eyes. “Now, really, hun, you shouldn’t cry so much. You’re prettier when you’re smiling,” he offered, standing.

“Ooh…” Myrtle giggled and disappeared behind a stall door.

Harry shrugged at the amazed looks he was receiving. “She fancies me,” was his quiet explanation before he turned to the sinks. **: Open,:** he ordered.

A general gasp came from behind him as the sink sunk into the ground. “Fuck,” Seamus whispered.

Ginny latched herself on to Harry’s arm. “I’m scared.”

“Flashbacks,” Harry murmured, hugging her tightly. “Gin, you’ll be fine, I promise. I’m here, right?”

Ginny glanced up into her brother’s worried green eyes and nodded. “Right.” She let go, biting her lip. “And there’s no diary or basilisk or anything.”

Harry gave her a supportive smile. “Bingo.” He eyed the rest of the Juniors. “Gin opened the Chamber in our second year because of one of Voldemort’s back-up plots. Bad memories and all that,” he offered to their curious gazes. Everyone nodded in understanding. “Good. I’m going first. Gin, you’ll follow. I don’t really care about the order, I just want Pansy to come last. The Chamber will close on its own. Everyone clear?”

“Yes,” they all muttered.

“Fabulous!” Harry waved, then jumped into the pipe with a whoop, much to everyone’s amusement.

“Can you tell he does this a lot?” Ginny joked, stepping up to the pipe. “I’ll see everyone on the other side,” she added before climbing into the pipe and sliding down in a much calmer manner.

When she got to the bottom, she found herself faced with Harry’s helping hand and a scowling Salazar Slytherin. “Up we go.” Harry chuckled, helping her to her feet as Parvati slid down. Ginny moved out of the way as Harry helped the other girl up, then continued helping people up until Pansy came down as the last.

“Alright!” Harry bounced over to stand next to Salazar, who was shooting him withering glances that did nothing. “Guys, this is the infamous Salazar Slytherin. “Salazar, these are some of the Juniors. Gin, Seam, Pan, and ‘Bini you’ve met. However, the other two lovely young ladies are Lisa Turpin and Parvati Patil, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.”

“If you don’t stop bouncing–“ Salazar growled.

“Yes, yes, I know. You’ll cut off my happy parts. Thank you, Salazar.” Harry snorted, still bouncing.

“Harry, do you have a jumping bean up your arse?” Seamus snorted.

“No, he’s just trying to annoy me so I’ll leave you all alone.” Salazar growled, turning. “Follow me.”

“Nice fellow, don’t you agree?” Harry grinned and bounced after the ghost, effectively blocking the hex sent his way by the Founder.

The other Juniors traded grins before following.

-~*~-

“I swear, that slide mucks itself up every time I ride it down,” Harry complained, pulling off his robe and tossing it on the floor.

Seamus gave a whistle. “Going out somewhere, sexy?”

Harry shot the teen a grin. “I was, but the date got cancelled on account of defecting Death Eaters, don’t ya know.”

“What’d the date do when they saw you dressed in that?” Pansy asked, settling in one of the chairs before the fireplace. They still had about an hour before they could safely move out so they had all gathered in Salazar’s bedroom, much to the ghost’s annoyance.

“Gaped like a fish.” Harry sniggered.

“You look like a delinquent,” Salazar informed the young man, coming through the wall behind him. “And when did you get a tattoo?”

“You have a tattoo?!” Parvati squealed. “Let’s see!”

“Gryffindors,” Salazar grumbled as Harry turned to show Parvati and Lisa.

“Aren’t you nice, today,” Harry snorted at the ghost. “Godric still won’t shag you?”

“That reminds me, have you and Marvolo shagged yet?” Salazar shot back coldly.

The room froze. Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, and Seamus all watched Harry in concern. The two Slytherins and Seamus had all gotten the basic run-through of what had happened to Harry with his cousin, since they’d missed the original telling. Lisa and Parvati both looked confused.

“Now, really, Salazar, you just gave away the big secret to Lisa and Parvati!” Harry complained before turning to the girls. “Gin’s not my girlfriend. I’m dating Marcus Brutús.”

“ _That’s_ why you could get into his rooms!” Parvati realized.

“That’s one reason,” Harry agreed. “But I still stand by the fact that I get to order him around.”

“Kinky.”

“Not really.” Harry shrugged. “He doesn’t bottom well.”

The two girls squealed in delight while his other four friends stared at Harry. “Harry?” Ginny asked softly.

The green-eyed wizard smiled slyly. “I’m fine, Gin. I’m over it.”

Ginny let out a relieved sigh. “I thought you were going to explode for a moment there.”

 **: You told them,:** Salazar hissed, coming to stand next to Harry as Parvati and Lisa went to gossip.

 **: Yes…:** Harry glanced at the two gossipers. “If you spread that around, I might have to take up Voldemort’s habit of _Crucio_ ing people, ladies.”

The two young women paled and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Thank you.” Harry nodded before sitting on the bed and glancing up at Salazar. **: You never answered my question.:**

Salazar scowled. **: No, he won’t.:** He sat next to Harry on the bed, looking downcast. **: It’s so aggravating!:**

**: Maybe he still hasn’t forgiven you for going off on your travels.:**

**: He says he has…:**

**: Then maybe it’s something else. Do you want me to see if I can talk to him?:**

**: Please.:**

Harry stood and stretched. **: He’s in his room?:**

**: Yes. He won’t leave the place!:**

Harry nodded and glanced around at everyone. “Hey, guys?” The Juniors turned their attention back to him. “I just remembered that I had something to attend to while I was here. I’ll be back by the time we have to leave. Salazar’s promised not to flambé anyone.”

 **: Ew.:** Salazar snorted.

 **: Hush, you.:** Harry grinned at him before glancing back at the Juniors. “Any questions?”

“Yeah. Does this have anything to do with Marcus?” Pansy asked as seriously as she could manage while grinning.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the witch. “Much as it might surprise you, no. I, actually, have to deal with something pertaining to my family,” he said cryptically before sneaking out a hidden door that was between the bookcases.

“Nobody knows this school like our Harry.” Blaise sighed.

“True,” Ginny agreed. “So very true.”

-~*~-

“Godric? Can I have a word?”

“How’d you get in?” Godric asked suspiciously. “And aren’t you suspended?”

“I came in through Salazar’s room. As for the suspension, yes, I’m suspended, but I had to drop in for a few things. I need to talk to you.”

“So you’ve said.” Godric motioned to the chair that had just appeared for his Heir. “Sit and talk away.”

Harry scowled and didn’t sit. “Godric, why are you being difficult for Salazar?”

“Maybe I don’t want anything to do with that slimy snake!” Godric spat. “And why are you on his side, anyway?!”

“Because he helped me get over my problems,” Harry said calmly. “When I needed someone to yell at, he let me yell. When I needed someone to talk to about my past, he’d listen. When I needed to cry, he let me cry. He knows everything there is about me. When he needs my help back, I help him. Now, tell me the real reason.”

“That is the real reason,” Godric hissed, turning away.

Harry stepped in front of him. “It is not, and you know it. For that matter, it’s not even a proper reason. He was as much a slimy snake when you made Hogwarts as he is now. What’s really bothering you?”

“Nothing.” Godric sniffed.

“Was it that trip he took around the world? Was it the fact that he hasn’t visited you in however many centuries it’s been? What’s the reason, Godric?”

“What would you have to talk to Salazar about?” Godric shot back.

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re avoiding the issue.”

“There is no issue.”

“You’re killing him!” Harry shouted suddenly.

Godric looked like he’d been slapped. “He’s already dead, Harry.”

“And he misses you and you miss him. Why don’t you just get your head out of your arse and tell someone what’s got you being so damn difficult!”

“I’m not being difficult.”

“Coulda fooled me.”

“Are you smart-mouthing me?”

“I’m hardly scared of a wimp,” Harry replied coldly.

“Shut up. You know nothing.”

“I know plenty,” Harry replied dryly. “What I don’t know, and I’m trying to find out, is why you’re being such a bastard to the man who means the world to you and has meant the world to you for centuries.”

“I don’t need to tell you anything, you little brat.”

“Well you obviously need to tell someone.” Harry snorted. “ ‘Cause I’m sick of my ancestor being a prick.”

“Watch your tongue!” Godric yelled, glaring at the teen

“Make me.” Harry smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “I _dare_ you.”

“You’re asking for it, you little whore,” the Founder said dangerously.

Harry let out a hiss. “I would appreciate it if you _didn’t_ call me that again.”

“Why not?” Godric spat. “Does it bother you, my Heir?”

“Actually, yes. And, seeing as how I’m supposed to be leading a raid in about twenty minutes and really don’t feel like breaking down right before I have to go, I really must ask you not to use it again.”

Godric froze. “Breaking down… What?” His eyes narrowed. “You were raped, weren’t you?”

Harry glanced upwards. “Perhaps, but we’re not here to talk about my shit life, Godric. We’re here to find out why you’re avoiding Salazar.”

“Who raped you?”

“No one of any concern to you. Answer the question.”

“Not until you answer mine.”

“Then we are at a stand-still and I don’t have the time to argue this out with you. Go ask Salazar, if you feel you must know. At least then you’ll be talking to him,” Harry grumbled before turning and walking back towards the way he’d come in.

“Heirs. Who needs them,” Godric grumbled before turning and going into his bedroom.

-~*~-

 **: He was being more difficult than usual,:** Harry groaned as he stepped into the room.

Salazar glanced at him worriedly. **: He said something to you, didn’t he? You’re pale.:**

 **: I’ll be fine. If he starts bugging you about who raped me, though, be a Slytherin and tell him he has to tell you what the fuck his problem is before you tell him,:** Harry muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. **: I could really use a big hug right now, though.:**

Salazar snorted and gave the teen the hug, smiling when Harry rested his head on the ghost’s shoulder and closed his eyes. **: What did he say, little Gryffindor?:**

Harry shook his head and tugged out of the comforting embrace. **: I’ll tell you when I get back, maybe. Not now, though. We should really leave.:**

Salazar nodded. **: Whatever it was, don’t let it bother you. Take up Marvolo’s habit and take it out on your target.:**

Harry gave a bitter laugh. **: That would be painful for Perc, and then no one else would get their chance.:**

“Hey, Harry, you okay?” Ginny asked, concerned.

“Nerves.” Harry shrugged.

“Really?” Ginny said in disbelief.

Harry smiled. “Totally. If we fuck up, Voldie’s gonna kick my arse from here to America.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Or just hand me over to Lucius. Whichever he finds more amusing at the time.”

“No he wouldn’t,” Seamus replied. “He likes you too much.”

“Good point.” Blaise sniggered.

“Anyway, if he just swats you around a few times, what do you think he’ll do to the rest of us?” Lisa teased.

Harry traded looks with Salazar. **: Send them to Godric, maybe,:** the Founder said slyly.

Harry cracked up. “The ultimate punishment! Oh, I can see it now.”

“What?” Pansy asked suspiciously.

Harry smirked while Salazar sniggered behind him. “Parselmouths’ secret.”

“Not fair!” Ginny shouted, getting up and charging at her brother.

Harry laughed again as they landed on the floor, Ginny on top. “You may win this time, but I’ll never tell!”

“Harry!”

Harry’s eyes glittered madly. “It’s time to leave, by the way.”

“I’m not getting up!”

“I don’t need you to,” Harry said before flipping them and standing. “Come on, you.” He held out a hand to help her up.

Ginny took the offered hand and, with a smirk, pulled Harry downwards. “Tell!”

Harry rolled over her head and to his feet, smirking at her over his shoulder. “You’ll have to get up earlier in the morning than that to get information out of me, Miss Weasley.”

“Oooh…” Ginny groaned and got to her feet. “You’re cheating.”

“I’m Slytherin. I use what I have and know to my advantage,” Harry replied, calling his robe to him and donning it. “I need everyone to transfigure their robes to the ones you wore at your initiation. Parvati, come here and I’ll fix yours.”

Once everyone had changed and had pulled their hoods up and over their faces, they gazed at Harry, who was still in the plain black robes without a hood. “Form a circle and grab hands, then concentrate on me. I want no noise. If _I_ lose my concentration, I could end up splinching everyone.”

 **: Good luck,:** Salazar offered quietly, moving away from the Apparation Circle.

Harry smiled and concentrated on the magicks of each of his friends. It was dangerous enough to apparate yourself, but it was considered insane to apparate someone with you. It took a lot of trust and a powerful wizard for such an act to be performed.

Harry shifted the magick and closed his eyes. “ _Apparate Omnes!_ ”

-~*~-

Harry opened his eyes carefully and gave a sigh of relief. “Everyone in one piece?”

Six “Yes”es responded.

“Good. Same positions as when you went down the chute. No sound. Wands out. Follow me,” Harry ordered softly before turning and creeping through the empty front chamber towards the elevators. _Tom? We’re in,_ he sent to the Dark Lord as he motioned for everyone to get into one of the elevators.

_Told you you could do it._

_Lovely. Where to?_

_Head up to Auror Headquarters…I can’t remember the level…_

Harry rolled his eyes and hit the single button on the elevator that said “Emergency Rush”. _Good thing I know, eh?_ he commented as a cool female voice drifted through the elevator.

“Please state desired floor level,” the voice requested as the doors slammed shut.

“Level two, please,” Harry replied. The elevator immediately started to move and he grinned at everyone. “Cheer up. If we screw something up, the worst that could happen is that the aurors'll hex us all, right?”

“Stop smiling. It’s scaring me,” Ginny muttered from beneath her hood.

Harry shrugged and faced forward again. _Do we have to worry about guards?_

_Probably. I’m not sure if our auror is working tonight or not._

_We actually have one?_

_Shocking, isn’t it? But, yes, we have an auror on our side. Smart fellow, too. Name’s Cassidy Hayes. Long red hair, in case you see him._

_I may have seen him once when I visited…_ Harry trailed off as the lift slowed to a stop.

“Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including–“ the voice started as the doors opened.

“Thank you,” Harry offered, smiling and waving everyone off. The doors closed as he slipped past everyone into the lead. “Caution. If we get split up, follow your pendant,” he said in a gentle voice. Everyone nodded in understanding and he led them down the door-lined hallway and through a door which read: **Accused Criminals Awaiting Trial**.

Harry pushed the door open and peeked down the darkened hallway. It was lined with cells and stunk to high heaven. He closed the door and glanced at everyone. “I hope everyone knows at least one Invisibility Charm. You’ll need them now,” he warned them seriously. Everyone nodded. “Good. Perform them. Pan, ‘Bini, Seam, I’m depending on you three to make sure Lisa and Parvati don’t get lost.”

“Understood, Lord,” Pansy murmured while the two wizards nodded.

Harry waited until everyone was invisible before opening the door again and leading the way past the cells, eyes flickering back and forth in search of the Weasley.

Percy was in a cell about halfway down the row. He’d curled up in a ball in the far corner and was crying quietly. Harry could tell that the Silencing Charm was still in effect. “Poor, Weasley,” he murmured as he quietly unlocked the cell door. Percy’s head shot up, eyes shot with hope. “Poor little turncoat,” Harry added, dropping his invisibility. “You should have remembered that the Dark Order is for life, Weasley.”

“It _is_ your life,” Ginny added, also dropping her spell with a cold smile and pushing back her hood. Percy was white as a ghost. “You shouldn’t have done that, Percy.”

Harry patted her shoulder and glanced at the others. “Guards on either side of the cell. Lisa, Parvati, you go. Warning is 'scatter'.” The girls nodded and stepped out into the hall again. “Pan, throw up a Silencing Barrier. We don’t want to disturb anyone’s sleep.” Pansy smirked and threw up the barrier. “Seam, you watch the door. Close it if the warning is shouted.” Seamus nodded and stood at attention at the door, eyes roving the hallway.

Harry returned his gaze to the terrified Death Eater. Ginny had been hissing at him while Harry had been giving instructions. “Percy, Voldemort tells me you’ve never been put under Cruciatus before. We shall have to solve this problem.” He drew out his wand and pointed it and the young man who was scrambling to his feet, yelling soundlessly. “ _Crucio._ ”

-~*~-

Harry stepped back into the hall with a cold smirk, closing the cell door behind him. Percy lay in a pool of his own blood and piss. Pansy and Blaise had written _' The Dark Order Is For Life'_ up on the wall with the Weasley’s blood. “Caution,” Harry murmured as he started back towards the door that led to their exit.

“Can’t we apparate here?” Ginny hissed.

“No. Warded. Hallway outside is clear, though,” he said through his teeth as they approached their exit. Harry pushed his magick forward, searching for disturbances or people in the hallway. When he was sure it was safe, he lead them through. “Circle,” he hissed, pushing at the slight warding on the hall. He could get them through, but it would trip an alarm. He didn’t care.

_Make sure your destination is masked._

_Got it._ “Concentrate,” Harry warned. “No sound. We’re returning to Salazar’s room.” The group nodded and Harry felt their magicks zeroing in on him. Harry twisted it all and closed his eyes. “ _Apparate Omnes!_ ”

As they disappeared, alarms sounded through the building.

-~*~-

“A good job, from what I can see,” Tom said as they reappeared in Salazar’s room.

Harry quickly caught Ginny as she fell to her knees weakly. She was slightly green, as was everyone else. “Bathroom through that door,” he offered, pointing. “It’s stalled.” The five seventh years hurried for the bathroom as Harry helped Ginny to her feet and shot a look at Tom. “You might want to get those Anti-Nausea Potions,” he suggested before leading his sister to the bathroom and into an empty stall.

Tom offered everyone a potion quietly. He found Harry gently rubbing his sister’s back as she dry-heaved. “Most everyone gets sick after their first raid,” the Dark Lord said gently as he handed the potion to Harry, who helped Ginny take it. Then the girl leaned gratefully against Harry’s chest.

“Harry didn’t get sick,” Parvati observed.

“I’ve seen worse.” Harry sighed, still rubbing circles on his sister’s back. “Lived through worse, in fact. I don’t get sick any more.” He offered them all a weary smile. “Let’s all go sit out in the bedroom, hm. Gin, do you want me to carry you?”

“Please,” the girl whispered weakly.

Harry slipped one arm under Ginny’s knees and stood with her carefully. He followed the other Juniors out to the sitting room and sat in a large, plush chair with Ginny in his lap. Tom sat on the arm and dangled a potion in front of his face. “If you don’t take this now, you’ll regret it later, trust me,” he warned.

Harry rolled his eyes and downed the potion, making a face. “Ugh.”

“What is it?” Pansy asked, hugging her legs to her chest.

“Helps with power drains. Apparation isn’t an easy task as it is, but Apparation Circles are draining, even with the magick boost from you all. Harry performed two, plus an Invisibility Charm, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse, I believe?”

“Yes.” Harry leaned against the Dark Lord’s side, holding Ginny tight against his chest. “Now I’m getting tired. Thanks, Marcus.”

The Juniors gave a weak giggle all around. “I feel giddy,” Lisa informed them all.

“That’s why I dislike the Anti-Nausea Potion,” Tom grumbled, folding his arms around Harry and Ginny. “They make people insanely giddy for an hour.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Harry muttered, pulling away from his lover. “We need to make sure everyone gets back safely.”

“Go through my room,” Godric suggested from the door between the bookcases. Salazar was glaring at him.

“I’m too tired to fight with you two, so stuff it,” Harry shot at the two ghosts coldly. Then he turned to Ginny, who had fallen asleep. “Seam, Parvati, can I trust one of the two of you to get Gin to bed?”

“Yes,” the two chorused, smiling.

“Perfect. Seam, here, take her.” Harry sighed, standing carefully.

Ginny stirred as she was handed over. “Hawwy?” she slurred.

“Go back to sleep, little sister. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Harry said gently, brushing her hair out of her face and cancelling the transfiguration on her robe.

Tom pulled Harry’s wand from his hand and steadied the young wizard as he swayed. “No more magic, Mr Potter. You’re exhausted enough as it is.”

“Sorry,” Harry muttered, pulling away to stand on his own. “Marcus, we have to lead Lisa back. She doesn’t know the way.”

Godric snorted as the Gryffindors and Slytherins slid past him back towards his room. “Lisa will come with me,” the ghost said sharply. “Make sure that little horror gets some sleep,” he added, shooting a look at Tom.

Tom swooped Harry up in his arms, much to the three on-lookers’ amusement and Harry’s annoyance. “As you order, Gryffindor. Harry, stop whining.” Harry muttered something and rested his head against Tom’s chest as the Dark Lord chuckled. “Hush, love,” he whispered, kissing the teen’s scar before nodding seriously to the two ghosts and the Ravenclaw. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Tom smiled at the teen who’d fallen asleep in his arms as he took the back way from the Chamber up to his room.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry opened his eyes to a set of scarlet orbs. “Tom?”

“Good morning, lovely.” Tom smiled. “How are you this morning?”

“Groggy,” Harry decided after giving it a brief moment of thought. Then he buried his face in Tom chest with a sigh. _I just killed someone, didn’t I?_

“Yes.” Tom ran a hand through Harry’s wild mane of hair. “Do you regret it?”

 _I haven’t decided yet._ The teen pulled away from the warm hug and sat up with a sigh. “I should make a run for my house. If Dumbledore thinks the way I’m expecting him to think, I’ll have to be there.”

“Oh, come now, no breakfast? No watching how the rest of the school reacts?” Tom sat up next to Harry and drew the younger wizard back against his chest. “You can watch Ronald blow his top.”

Harry bit his lip, trying hard not to smile. “Oh, yeah. Should be loads of fun. What about Dumbledore?”

“We’ll send a message to Rodolphus and Petunia, tell them they’ll probably have to make it seem like you’re still asleep or something.”

“We can send a message that quickly?” Harry turned his head and frowned at his lover.

Tom gave him a mischievous smile and kissed his nose. “Of course. Get changed and change your size–”

“Am I allowed to now?” Harry interrupted, rubbing his nose with a scowl.

“You should be.” Tom nodded. “At any rate, we’re dropping by the dungeons before breakfast.”

“Oh, a _potion_. I should have guessed.” Harry snorted and stood, stretching. “Stiff… Ow…”

Tom chuckled and got up to attack his wardrobe. “I could have told you magical exhaustion did that.”

“But you didn’t. You’re rude like that,” the teen grumbled darkly, shooting a cleaning spell at his shirt, which Tom had left on the back of a chair, and his trousers, which he was still wearing. “At least these trousers aren’t so stiff anymore,” he added thoughtfully, pulling his shirt on while Tom laughed. “Hey, where’s my robe?”

“Blood’s difficult to get off clothing.” Tom sighed, running a hand through his hair and turning to glance at the younger wizard. “There are spells, but you have to perform them within an hour if you want them to work, and I was too tired by the time I got both of us in here to deal with it, so I just tossed your robe in the fire.” He grimaced. “Sorry. I can give you a robe, if you want.”

The teen shrugged. “Do I look like I care? I have more black robes then I know what to do with, Tom. It’s no big loss. Though, sure, I’ll take a robe.”

“Glad you’re so easy-going. Don’t wear school robes on an attack again and see how you like it,” Tom muttered, tossing the teen a black robe from his wardrobe.

“Hey, all my black robes _are_ for school, love. I’ll wear red robes on raids from now on, k?” Harry replied, rolling his eyes and tugging the robe on over his Muggle clothing.

Tom snorted and shook his head in amusement. “Clashes with your eyes. Wear brown, instead. Then, if you want, you can just let the blood dry on there and no one’ll be the wiser.”

Harry laughed. “Have you ever worn red on a raid?”

Tom cocked an eyebrow at his lover. “I _always_ wear red on raids. That way, the Death Eaters can find me.”

“As if those eyes and white-as-death skin aren’t a dead giveaway.”

“Are you making fun of Lord Voldemort?” the Dark Lord asked in mock fury.

Harry grinned. “Yes.”

Tom slinked towards the teen, smirking. “Shall I turn you over my knee and give you a spanking?” he whispered seductively before pulling Harry into a kiss.

Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. _Oh, Merlin, please do._ He groaned as Tom’s tongue caressed his.

Tom slid his palms over Harry’s clothed arse. _I’d love to, but we need to send that message._ He gasped, pulling away from the kiss and resting his forehead against Harry’s.

_Damn._

_Agreed._ Tom smiled sadly and set a gentle kiss on Harry’s scar. _Shift your size and we can go._

 _Bugger,_ Harry muttered even as he turned his wand on himself. “ _Minuta Harry._ ”

The Dark Lord picked the teen up and set him on his shoulder, waiting until Harry was comfortable and reasonably hidden before sweeping from his room.

-~*~-

Harry hopped out from under Tom’s sleeve and hid under the Dark Lord’s plate, sniggering silently. He’d talked Tom into placing a Silencing Charm on him earlier, in case he slipped and spoke.

 _What are you up to, you little imp?_ Tom asked, cocking an eyebrow at the small form.

 _Keeping a promise._ Harry laughed, casting an Invisibility Charm on himself.

 _Don’t get caught,_ Tom warned, raising his glass to take a sip.

 _And **you** be careful about what you eat,_ Harry replied teasingly before slipping down the table to prank teachers.

Tom froze, cup millimetres from his lip, and scowled before casting a general Prank-Repelling Charm on his plate and cup discreetly before drinking. Then he leaned over to Severus as the Death Eater sat. “Be careful with the food and drink. The imp is prowling the table,” he suggested. Severus nodded and cast the same charm Tom had on his own plate and cup. “Did you send it?”

“Thank you for the warning.” Severus sighed. “And, yes, it was sent, received, and returned.”

“Perfect.” Tom sat back and served himself some eggs.

“What happened?” Severus inquired discreetly, buttering a roll.

“I’m pretty sure the _Prophet_ will tell all,” was Tom’s cryptic reply as a loud ‘squawk’ came from down the table. The Dark Lord glanced down with a frown, then snorted in amusement.

Dumbledore had disappeared. A rather large, elderly chicken sat in its place. The Hall filled with laughter.

“And the imp strikes.” Severus hummed mildly. “Poor – what is it Mr Potter calls him? – Dumbles.”

Tom gave the man a quick grin. “That depends on his mood. I’ve heard all sorts of profanities come from that one’s mouth.”

“I’ll bet.” Severus coughed into his drink.

Tom turned and scowled at him. He would have shot a biting retort at the man, but Professor Sprout had chosen that moment to turn into a radish, tearing another round of laughter from the Hall.

“At least someone’s having fun,” Severus commented. The chicken was pecking at the edge of the table in something that looked like frustration. Many of the other teachers had pushed their plates away.

“They’ve become too lax.” Tom shrugged, leaning back with a strip of bacon. A flash of light made him freeze and he unhexed his food before eating it. _Not funny._

 _Well, you cheated. You fixed your plate to repel my tricks. Had to find some other way._ Harry sniggered.

_If you catch me, I’ll never live it down._

_Sure you will. After all, **you** know who’s doing the pranking. No one else does._

_What are you planning on doing to me?_

_Red hair, love._

_What is it with you and red hair?_

_Well, see, it matches your eyes…_

_Teal, then, please, if you want it to match my eyes._

_Ooh..._ Harry giggled insanely.

This time, when Tom saw the flash of light, he sighed and just ate the food. The Hall around him cracked up. Even Severus snorted into his cup. “Alright, fine. What’d he do?” the Dark Lord asked the man next to him.

“You have very lovely pink hair, Marcus,” Severus said with a straight face before coughing politely into his hand.

Tom gave the Potions Professor an annoyed look. “Laugh already. I promise not to murder you for it.”

The two fixed each other with firm stares. They lasted about a minute before Severus cracked up with the rest of the Hall.

Tom patted the top of his head, then groaned. _Why spikes?_

_I couldn’t resist the temptation. Here..._

Severus gave a shout as his robes turned yellow. “Potter! I know this is Potter’s doing!”

Severus’ exclamation, of course, sent the whole Hall into gales of laughter and half of them off their benches, since everyone _knew_ Harry Potter was suspended.

Tom took a sip of his pumpkin juice, shaking his head. “Leave it to you to blame something like this on the only student not in the school.”

Severus blinked at him, then quickly took a drink of his own pumpkin juice. His robes turned back to black. “I love pumpkin juice.” He sighed in relief.

“Is my hair back like it should be?” Tom questioned.

“Well, it’s not _pink_ anymore…” Severus offered, refusing to look at the Dark Lord.

_Harry!_

_Spikes make a good hiding place, so hush,_ Harry replied, scampering back up the Dark Lord’s sleeve. _Owls are coming, by the way._

 _I’d noticed,_ Tom replied dryly, watching Professor Flitwick upturn Sprout’s cup on the radish next to him. Sprout gave the Charms Professor a rather wet hug as soon as she had arms.

Minerva sighed and held Dumbledore’s cup down to his beak as the first of the owls flew in through the windows and started dropping onto the tables.

Tom handed the owl that came to him the five knuts for the paper, then glanced at the headline:

** ‘The Dark Order Is For Life’  
Suspect Death Eater Killed at Ministry Last Night **

_Catchy. I approve._ Tom hummed nodding at the message they’d left on the wall.

_Well, that **is** what we tell inductees._

_Point._ Tom glanced around the suddenly silent Hall. Many students and teachers looked horrified. Some were crying. The Slytherin Table looked rather pleased. Tom was pleased to see the Juniors in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw looking just as horrified as their Housemates. Ginny, though, was looking like she couldn’t care less about her brother’s death.

In the silence, Ron’s voice was extremely loud when he realized his sister wasn’t affected by their brother’s death. “Ginny, don’t you care about this? Percy was _killed_.”

“Percy was a Death Eater,” Ginny replied mildly.

“He _defected_. It says he was brought in with the intention of giving names, but a Silencing Charm had been placed on him,” Ron hissed, standing slightly.

“He was still a Death Eater,” Ginny replied raising her glass of pumpkin juice to her lips.

“ _Reducto!_ ” Ron shouted furiously.

Ginny screamed as the cup shattered in her hand. With wide eyes she grasped her throat, which was bleeding.

 _GINNY!_ Harry screamed. _NO! I’LL MURDER HIM!_

Tom grabbed the tiny figure as Harry jumped from his hair and handed him over to Severus. “Keep him from doing anything foolish,” he hissed. The Death Eater nodded and Tom swept from the Hall through the teacher’s entrance to go after Ron, who had fled the Hall as soon as he’d seen the blood. Other students had started throwing hexes at his back as it disappeared through the Hall’s doors, but they were mostly more too about Ginny, who Pomfrey was rushing to, to go after him.

Tom focused his magic on finding the errant Gryffindor and found that he was running towards Hogsmeade. “Idiot!” he spat, running through the front doors and pulling out his wand. “ _Expelliarmus! Locomotor Mortis!_ ”

Catching the teen’s wand and seeing him fall to the ground, Tom slowed his run slightly. He stuffed the wand into a pocket as he stopped next to the young wizard. “Well, Mr Weasley, I dare say you’ve fucked up this time. If you don’t mind me asking, where were you planning on going?” he asked, turning Ron over onto his back.

“Apparate home,” Ron breathed. “Let me go.”

“I’m sure you’ll be seeing your home _very_ soon, Mr Weasley,” Tom assured the young man with a grim smile. “Though you may not be seeing your wand again if your sister is hurt too seriously.”

Ron narrowed his eyes. “Let me go.”

“Will you come with me back into the school peacefully?”

Ron let out a growl. “Yes. Fine.”

Tom pursed his lips. “Just know I know of only one wizard with the ability to apparate without a wand, Mr Weasley, and he resembles a snake, not you. I wouldn’t suggest trying such an action,” he warned, standing. “ _Finite Incantantum._ ”

Ron let out a groan as he got to his feet, then allowed his professor to lead him back into the school. Dumbledore was standing in the entrance hall with Severus and McGonagall. “Is my sister going to be okay, sir?” Ron asked quickly.

“For the most part.” Dumbledore nodded. “However, you will be heading home. Where is your wand?”

Ron turned his eyes on Tom with a sneer. “Professor Brutús has it, sir.”

Tom tightened his grip on the boy in warning and glanced up at Dumbledore. “Is he expelled, or suspended?”

“Suspended for a month,” Dumbledore replied evenly. “The wand, Marcus.”

Tom slapped the wand in Dumbledore’s open hand angrily. “You appear to prefer suspension to expulsion, Albus. It’s no wonder your students are able to get away with so much,” he spat before pushing past the wizard.

Severus gave the Headmaster a cold look before following his co-worker. “Marcus!” Tom stopped long enough to allow Severus the ability to catch up. “The imp went with its sister,” he murmured.

“Good.” Tom ran a hand through his hair, quietly ending the spell Harry had cast on it to put it into spikes. “How bad was it?”

“She’ll live,” Severus replied uneasily.

“That’s not reassuring, Severus,” Tom said, turning to face the man.

“The glass missed her major blood vessels, but one managed to hit her larynx, somehow, and Poppy wasn’t sure she could fix the damage…” Severus said, refusing to meet the Dark Lord’s eyes.

“Fuck,” Tom hissed, breaking into a run. _Harry?_

 _I’m going to murder him. Splatter his blood all over Hogwarts. Put his head on a spike in the middle of the Quidditch pitch,_ Harry was muttering in his head.

 _Harry, love, no murdering people on school grounds._ Tom sighed, stopping outside the Infirmary. He took a deep breath, then pushed the door open.

Poppy spun, mouth open to yell, which snapped shut when she saw who it was. “The little monsters seem to think Miss Weasley will get better quicker if they’re in here,” the nurse muttered in response to his raised eyebrow.

Tom nodded and let the door swing shut behind him. “How is she? Severus mentioned her larynx was hit…”

Poppy shook her head regretfully. “I can’t do anything, I’m afraid. She’ll live, thank Merlin, but she probably won’t be speaking ever again. It’s possible, but…” she let the words trail off.

“Lovely,” Tom muttered darkly.

“What does Albus intend to do to Mr Weasley, do you know?” Poppy asked, motioning for him to follow her towards the back of the ward.

“Suspend him for a month,” Tom replied in a nasty voice. “Albus lets these students go _far_ too easily.”

Poppy nodded wearily. “I almost wish Mr Potter were back. He’d give Albus a piece of his mind that I know we’d all enjoy right now.”

“I’ll give the Headmaster a piece of my mind,” Hermione growled as they entered Ginny’s private room. Ginny nodded her hand in agreement, since her neck had been secured to keep from moving while it healed.

“I’d give him a piece of my mind right now, but I’m not supposed to be here!” Harry called in a tiny voice from on top of Ginny’s head.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the wizard while Poppy gave him a sharp look. “I thought you were hiding.”

Poppy’s eyes shot to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. “You knew he was here,” she muttered.

Tom sighed. “Hermione and I brought him back with us yesterday,” he agreed, sitting in the chair next to the pregnant witch. “Harry.”

“What? I’m sick of pretending I’m not here. And, if you’d _let_ me, Ron wouldn’t ever see his home again,” the young man said viciously.

“No killing people on Hogwarts grounds,” Tom and Hermione chorused wearily.

Poppy chuckled. “I have a feeling you two say this a lot.”

“We started out telling Marcus not to kill students when they drove him up the wall, but, yes, they’ve had to tell me a lot lately,” Harry agreed. “What are they doing with Ron? Is Dumbles finally expelling him?”

“No. He’s suspended for a month,” Tom muttered darkly.

“WHAT?!” Harry jumped off Ginny’s head and started stomping around on the table next to the bed. “But he’s getting back before me, then! What if he hurts Gin again?!”

“Harry, Ron’s about to spend a whole month off of Hogwarts grounds.” Hermione chuckled. “Think about it. I’m sure Molly and Arthur would love to have you over for a visit.”

Harry froze mid-stomp, a cold smile taking over his face as he turned to glance back at Ginny. “Gin, can I kill him?”

Ginny appeared to think about it for a moment, then shook her hand.

“But, why not?” Harry frowned.

Ginny gave a frustrated sigh and looked to Tom for help.

The Dark Lord blinked a few times. “You want a piece of him,” he deducted.

Ginny’s hand nodded and she smiled.

“Oh. I’ll just torture him a little, then,” Harry decided. Then he glanced up at Poppy, who was standing in the room’s doorway with an unreadable expression on her face. “Madam Pomfrey, you won’t tell the Headmaster, will you?”

Poppy shrugged. “What’s to tell? What you do off school grounds is none of my concern. Although, if Mr Weasley is caught on school grounds during his suspension, he could be either suspended for another month or expelled,” she suggested with a wink before leaving them to their plotting and closing the door.

“That woman was a Slytherin, I just know it,” Harry muttered.

“Actually, she was a Ravenclaw,” Tom volunteered. The three students stared at him in shock. “What? She was in the same year as me in school.”

“Too bad she’s so firmly on the Light.” Harry sighed. “She’s fun.”

“Medics don’t do well on the Dark side.” Tom shrugged. “Our ideals are too opposite.”

“Oh, yeah, that whole kill-everyone-you-don’t-like deal,” Harry teased.

“You don’t seem to fall under that category.” Hermione laughed at the miniature Boy-Who-Lived.

“I’m special.” Harry snorted, sitting on the edge of the table. “Anyway, I’m more of a prankster than a murderer.”

“Could have fooled me.” Tom smirked and leaned back in his chair.

“Hey! What happened to your hair?!”

“Stop whining. I wasn’t wearing that ridiculous hair-style any longer, as I told you when you gave it to me,” Tom shot back evenly. “I’m sure your little group will gladly make sure it’s spread to the rest of the Death Eaters that I had spiked and pink hair for a few brief moments during breakfast.”

“Have you heard Death Eaters going on about Severus’ change in clothing from all those weeks ago?” Harry asked.

“Actually, yes, when they don’t think I’m listening. It’s no wonder they weren’t that surprised with the leniency I keep giving you.”

“Yes, I am a rather lucky wizard when it comes to insulting you, aren’t I?”

“And then some.” Hermione coughed.

Harry scowled at her. “Good thing I don’t have old Voldie’s temper.”

“Excuse me.” Tom snorted. “You do. But, as you’ve said, you’re not a murderer.”

“Yeah, you _prank_ everyone instead,” Hermione teased.

“Gin, don’t cry,” Harry said suddenly, jumping back onto the bed and hugging her finger.

“I think she wants to add to the conversation,” Hermione whispered, settling a hand on the girl’s arm.

Ginny nodded her free hand tearfully.

Tom glanced around. “Where’s your wand, Gin? I just recalled a spell I saw once that’ll spell your direct thoughts out in air.”

Ginny tugged her wand out from under her pillow and blinked at the Dark Lord.

“You’ll have to concentrate and learn to cast spells without speaking, so let’s consider this practise, hm?” Tom suggested. “You’ll have to focus a bit harder than if you–“ Tom scowled and glanced at Harry, since Hermione was giggling. “Why is she giving me that look?”

“I taught the DA how to perform wordless spells last year,” Harry said smugly.

“Why am I not surprised.” Tom groaned. “Fine. The incantation is ‘ _Ostentatio Mens_ ’. You have to point your wand at yourself.”

Ginny pointed her wand at herself and moved her lips soundlessly. After a moment _‘ Is it working?’_ appeared just above her head.

Harry and Hermione both gave loud cheers while Tom nodded at the bed-ridden girl. “Great job, Gin.”

_‘ Thanks, Tom. How long will it last?’_

“I haven’t the slightest clue, unfortunately. We’ll have to go by trial and error, unless our resident librarian would like to go look it up?”

Hermione punched the Dark Lord’s arm. “That was horribly rude.”

“Ha! I’m not the only one who can get away with lots of stuff!”

“I’m not a Death Eater, thank you very much,” Hermione said, head held high.

“I should hope not.” The door opened and Poppy frowned at the group. Severus was behind her, a wand to the back of her head.

“She was eavesdropping,” the dour Potions professor explained, closing the door behind them.

Hermione paled while Ginny gave the witch an angry look. _‘ Going to tell Dumbledore, I’ll bet!’_

Harry jumped off the bed and returned himself to his true size, expression cold and serious. “Was that what you were planning?” he hissed as Tom set up a belated Silencing Barrier.

“I was, at the start,” Poppy said bravely. “After all, Albus needs to know when he has Death Eaters running through the school, especially when you, Mr Potter are one.”

“He already suspects me, anyway.” Harry snorted. “Percy was kind enough to name me before Lucius silenced him. You said you _were_?”

“Yes,” Poppy replied simply.

“Mind expanding on that?” Tom asked, fingering his wand lazily.

Poppy gave the professor a grim smile. “Why, yes, Voldemort, if you really want me to.”

Five wands were immediately pointed at the medi-witch. “How?” Harry asked, green eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Oh, I’ll remember Tom Riddle for the rest of my life; he’s not a young man easy to forget,” Poppy said idly. “When you started working here, I suspected it might be you, but you neither looked nor sounded like him, and you appeared decades younger, so I ignored my suspicions. However, you mentioned that you were in school with me, and I didn’t _recall_ any Marcus Brutúses during that time…” She shrugged.

“Ravenclaw, eh?” Harry snorted, shooting Tom a look.

“Told you,” the Dark Lord shot his lover a quick grin before returning his cold gaze to the nurse. “What did you mean by _were_ , Poppy?”

“Because while neither the elder Tom Riddle I once knew nor the Voldemort I know of now would have ever cared enough to help someone with a disability when they needed the help, the Tom Riddle who I was friends with in our first four years at Hogwarts _would have_ ,” Poppy said softly, eyes sad. “And, though you’re right, Tom, we medics don’t agree with you, I, for one, don’t plan on putting an end to this change in you by telling Albus about this, especially since you’re not hurting anyone here at Hogwarts.”

Harry and Tom traded glances. _I trust her,_ Harry decided.

_I–_

_Tom, for Merlin’s sake, she was once your only friend in school and she’s willing to give you a chance! You need a friend here who is your own age._

_But, Harry, Poppy Pomfrey?_

_Yes, Tom, Poppy Pomfrey. She’ll be good for you, at any rate._

_I don’t like that condescending tone, young man._

Harry laughed aloud, putting his wand away. “You’re such an idiot.”

Poppy’s eyes widened as she saw the cold look on the Dark Lord’s face. “Tom–”

“An _idiot_ , Harry? Was that the best you could come up with?” Tom asked in a chilling voice.

Harry and Ginny were the only ones who didn’t appear worried by the Dark Lord’s tone and gaze. “Well, no, but, you see, there are _ladies_ present,” Harry replied.

 _‘ Oh, stop messing around, you two,’_ Ginny berated them, forcing the lettering between the two wizards. _‘ You’ve got Herm worried.’_

“Oops. Didn’t mean to do _that_ ,” Tom said lightly. “I thought you knew better, Herm.”

Harry laughed at the looks on Poppy and Severus’ faces as Hermione punched the Dark Lord in the arm again. “Hey, Tom, this is almost as much fun as that time I called you a jackarse at a meeting!”

“Harry, you were the only one who thought that was fun. I was a bit annoyed, and everyone else was fighting a heart attack,” Tom shot back.

“Nagini thought it was brilliant, actually.”

“She would.” Tom groaned, shaking his head helplessly. “Between the two of you, I haven’t the slightest clue how I’ve managed to stay sane.”

Harry coughed delicately as everyone else smiled. “Tom, you’re not sane. We’ve been over this.”

“I am _too_ sane!”

“Now you sound like a two-year-old. Stomp your foot and I’ll make it three,” Harry teased.

Tom shrugged and stomped his foot, getting a round of laughter. “I’m a Slytherin. I take advantage of _everything_.”

“I take it you’ve decided to trust me?” Poppy inquired.

“Yup!” Harry settled gently on the edge of Ginny’s bed. “I decided Tom needed a friend in Hogwarts that was his own age.”

“ _You_ decided?” Poppy questioned.

“I’m not sane, remember?” Tom replied, returning to his seat. “Harry has to look after my well-being.”

_‘ Among other things.’_

“Did you wish to say something, Gin?” Tom said in an overly happy voice.

_‘ I thought I just did.’_

“My Lord, I believe Miss Weasley is merely egging you on,” Severus offered mildly.

_‘ Oh, Tom knows that, Professor. He’s just being a prat.’_

“I do appear to be a prat quite often these days, don’t I?” Tom agreed.

A knock came on the door suddenly and everyone froze. “See. I told you that Silencing Barrier was needed,” Harry offered before shrinking himself and hiding under Ginny’s hand.

“Smart arse,” Tom shot back before taking the Barrier down and nodding at the nurse to open the door.

Poppy pulled the door open. “Molly! Arthur!” she said happily then, not as happily, “Headmaster.”

“Here’s your chance to give him a piece of your mind,” Tom teased Hermione quietly as the three stepped into the room.

“Ginny!” Molly cried tearfully before hugging her daughter tightly.

 _‘ You left Ron in the house by himself?!’_ Ginny cried through her magical lettering.

“Fred and George are there,” Arthur assured her.

“Where’d you learn that spell, my dear?” Dumbledore inquired innocently as his eyes travelled over to Hermione.

 _‘ Marcus taught me, sir.’_ Ginny explained.

Dumbledore’s eyes shot to the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. “I see… Marcus, have you heard anything from Harry this morning?”

All the eyes in the room shot to the Headmaster as Tom narrowed his eyes. “Should I have?”

“I was just wondering, since he’s not a Privet Drive.”

“Where else would he be?” Hermione murmured.

“That was my question, especially since that shadow of his _is_ there…” Dumbledore shrugged and offered a smile. “Let me know if you _do_ hear anything from him, of course. Good day.” The Headmaster left among stares.

Poppy closed the door and Tom threw up a new Silencing Barrier rather quickly.

“How does he _do_ that?!” Harry shouted once Ginny let him free. “Severus, you said Rodolphus and Aunt Petunia were covering our arses!”

“Harry, calm down!” Hermione ordered.

“Knowing Albus, he’s got some sort of gauge on your house that checks for your magical signature,” Poppy suggested.

“No.” Tom shook his head, frowning. “Any witch our wizard with a certain amount of power doesn’t have a specific magical signature.”

“Is _that_ why the Ministry still went after me when Dobby dropped the pudding? Because I don’t have a set signature?!” Harry asked, scandalized.

Tom smiled fondly. “Yes.”

“ARGH!!” Harry punched the mattress and fell on his bum.

“Too bad Saber’s not here,” Hermione teased.

“You’re supposed to be the _nice_ one,” Harry complained.

“Who’s Saber?” Molly inquired, smiling at the tiny wizard.

“Oh, just the bodyguard that Lucius sent me who has a bad habit of landing me on my arse for his own amusement,” Harry replied flippantly, resizing himself to normal. “When you two leave, can I come with you? I would like to chat with Fred and George. And Ron, now that I think about it.”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Arthur replied thoughtfully.

 _‘ I ORDER you two to take him with you.’_ Ginny’s words spelled darkly.

“I wasn’t planning on ordering them, Gin, but, hell, whatever!” Harry tossed his arms up in the air. “Your power’s gone to your head, missy.”

_‘ You were the one who made me your second, idiot.’_

“I’m well aware of that, thank you.”

“Oh, stop, both of you.” Molly chuckled. “Harry, of course you can come with. You’re always welcome at the Burrow.”

“Told ya,” Harry told his sister, blowing a raspberry at the girl.

_‘ Stuff it, prat.’_

“So, Harry, did you have something to do with Percy’s death?” Arthur asked suddenly, gaze serious. The room quieted and the temperature seemed to drop a couple degrees.

“Yes. I killed him,” Harry replied coolly. “Why are you asking me?”

“Was there any specific reason?” Arthur returned just as coolly as his leader.

Harry held up a hand as Ginny began to move forward, no doubt to give her father a piece of her mind. “Gin, let me handle this, please?” The girl nodded and sat back, eyes filled with concern. “He was killed because he defected and offered the Order of the Phoenix information on the Juniors, including my name. On top of this, he attempted to kill both Herm and myself in the middle of Muggle London, which, I noticed, they didn’t mention in the article, though I suppose Dumbledore didn’t mention that to the Aurors, either.”

“He attacked you and _Hermione_?!” Molly cried, horrified. “Why Hermione?”

“Because she’s my best friend? Because she was with us.” Harry shrugged, glancing at Tom. “Any ideas?”

“I doubt it was just because she was there. Percy gave Saber and myself the choice to leave.”

“That may have been because you had wands, though,” Hermione pointed out.

“No…” Harry shook his head thoughtfully. “Death Eaters are trained in different Dark Arts that would give them the upper hand over any Light wizard. Even most Dark wizards that aren’t Death Eaters would be hard-pressed to match the skills of a Death Eater.”

“We’re trained in combat,” Severus agreed. “And we train against each other.”

“Unpredictability,” Hermione murmured, glancing at the Dark Lord, who was merely sitting back and letting everyone else take over the conversation. “You said that you were trained to find their weaknesses first.”

“Not quite. We were outnumbered, in an odd way, so their best bet was waiting for a weakness to show itself,” Harry disagreed. “It was possible to attack Percy right off the bat and, perhaps, get a spell through, being the two wizards they were and all, but it would have left us open for an attack, and that wasn’t an option.”

 _‘ You’re talking for him again.’_ Ginny complained.

“He wants me to,” Harry replied with a shrug.

Tom made a face at the glare he was receiving from the bed-ridden redhead. “He learns things faster this way.”

“Hey!”

Tom gave his lover a severe look. “You do, and you need to know this.”

“Thanks for reminding me. Merlin, but you’re such a _bastard_ at times!”

“It’s my job.”

“You two better not be starting another fight,” Poppy said warningly. “I get enough heart attacks without your help.”

“I will not apologize for making a point.”

“And I will not apologize for calling him names in front of Death Eaters again.”

“You don’t know the meaning of an apology!”

_‘ What IS it with you two today?!’_

Harry and Tom traded looks, then Harry shrugged at his sister. “Sexual frustration.”

Ginny stared at Harry for a long moment while Hermione cracked up and the adults in the room, except Tom, gave the teen horrified looks. _‘ I’m sorry. And, if you hadn’t exhausted yourself last night, I’m sure you wouldn’t have this problem.’_

“Ginny!” Molly cried, eyes wide.

“I’d like to see _you_ apparate everyone to and from the Ministry,” Harry shot back evenly. “Anyway, I wasn’t the only tired one.” Hermione was still giggling. Severus was starting to look mildly amused. Tom had sat back in his chair with a rather large satisfied smirk on his face. Poppy looked scandalised. Arthur was frowning between Harry, Tom, and Ginny. Molly was, apparently, extremely horrified by the whole discussion.

_‘ I wasn’t tired.’_

“You could barely stand.”

_‘ I was sick!’_

“Wait, wait!” Arthur cut in, frowning. “Ginny, you went _with_ Harry to the Ministry?”

 _‘ There were seven of us, all in all.’_ Ginny agreed.

“You apparated _six_ other students?” Poppy whispered in shock. “I hope you took a revitalizer, Mr Potter.”

“The bastard made me drink one,” Harry replied flippantly. “And I think Severus made it, since it tasted so nasty.”

“You’re just picking fights with everyone today, aren’t you?” Severus inquired, too amused by the whole act to care about the insult.

“Yup.”

“He’s taking out his anger on everyone one around him so he doesn’t accidentally kill Ronald,” Tom explained.

“Oh, darn,” Hermione muttered.

“Gin wanted a piece of him, remember?” Harry replied. “And, lucky for us, she’s not Walden Macnair.”

Severus and Tom were the only ones not confused by that statement. “Oh, I didn’t need to remember that away from his home, Harry,” Tom complained.

“Aha.” Harry stuck his tongue out at the Dark Lord.

“Could you tell me what Macnair does?” Arthur inquired.

“You don’t want to know,” Tom, Harry, and Severus all chorused.

“I don’t know how he ever even _became_ a Death Eater,” Harry muttered.

“It’s all in the name,” Tom replied, covering his eyes with a hand.

“Oh, so _he’s_ the inspiration behind that name.”

“Harry, he wasn’t even _born_ when the title Death Eater was made.”

“I’ve figured it out!” Arthur said suddenly, surprising everyone but the Dark Lord and his second.

“About damn time,” Harry muttered.

“It only took you about twenty minutes,” Tom added, smirking.

“Now, really, he kept getting sidetracked. That’s hardly fair.”

“True. And we didn’t start dropping hints right away, either.”

“Well we _couldn’t_. Dumbles was in here, remember?”

“I’d attempted to forget that, actually.”

“Blame it on your poor memory.”

“No, see, that’s what Dumbledore does.”

_‘ Would you two shut up for a few minutes?’_

“Oh, that’s right, Arthur was about to give his mighty proclamation,” Harry said teasingly, grinning at his surrogate father, who was pale. Molly was watching her husband with confusion.

“Voldemort,” Arthur said shakily.

Harry clapped wildly. “Hey, Tom, he caught you!”

“I should hex you,” the Dark Lord muttered nodding at Arthur. “Yes.”

Molly gasped. “Merlin’s beard!”

“Why didn’t you tell them when you inducted them?” Hermione asked of her best friend with an annoyed look.

“It’s more fun to have everyone figure it out themselves,” Harry replied gleefully.

“Slytherin,” Severus coughed into his hand.

Harry smirked. “I’m not a Slytherin, I’m the Dark Lady.”

Molly, Arthur, and Poppy stared while Severus had a coughing fit, Tom fell out of his chair in laughter, and both Hermione and Ginny started crying, they were laughing so hard. _‘ Harry, that was a HORRIBLE joke!!’_

“Then why are you all laughing?” Harry teased.

“We’re laughing _because_ it was so bad,” Tom gasped, getting back into his chair. “Where in Merlin’s name do you _get_ these things?!”

“Pull them out of my mind, just like any other teenager,” Harry replied, glancing up at the three adults who didn’t get it. “Oh, come now. You don’t _really_ think I’m dating Ginevra Weasley, do you?”

“I think I need to sit down,” Poppy muttered, drawing herself up a chair and settling in it with wide eyes.

“Then, why the ring?” Arthur asked while Molly rubbed at her eyes a few times.

Harry held his hand out to the Dark Lord and cocked an eyebrow at the man. “What makes you think I have them?” Tom asked mischievously.

“Tom, you _know_ that doesn’t work when I saw you stuff them into your pocket this morning.” Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

“You cheated,” the Dark Lord complained, handing the papers over.

Harry passed them over to Arthur. “It was Gin’s Christmas present. Well, the rest of it. Her _real_ boyfriend suggested she wear the ring on her ring finger to drive Ron up the wall.”

“And it worked a bit too well,” Hermione added.

“I’ll be damned.” Arthur shook his head, handing the papers over to his wife.

“Oh, Harry, this is wonderful.” Molly sighed, handing the papers back to the teen, who smiled and gave the papers back to his lover.

“What is it?” Poppy inquired mildly.

“Harry made Gin his sister over Christmas,” Tom explained.

“It was horridly adorable, too.” Hermione sighed happily.

“Hermione!” Harry cried with a blush.

“It was, you know,” Tom murmured.

“Tom!”

“I thought you got over that whole blushing issue of yours,” Tom teased.

Harry turned to Gin. “Gin, he’s being mean to me!”

The girl was giggling silently. _‘ Then go shut him up.’_

Harry blinked a few time. “Oh. Okay.” Then he got up and, sitting himself in Tom’s lap facing the man, kissed the Dark Lord.

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle and let his eyes slide shut. _I could get used to this._

Harry pulled away, smirking. _You always say that._

 _That would be because I always mean it, lovely,_ he replied, cocking an eyebrow at the teen. _I thought we went over all this already._

 _Probably._ Harry glanced over his shoulder at Ginny. “Did it work?”

_‘ You two look far too good together.’_

“Ginny!” Molly cried, shocked.

“We could always let you join us one time,” Tom said suggestively.

Ginny laughed. _‘ I don’t think Mum’ll go for it, Tom.’_

“Pity. We could have invited Lucius, too. Nice little foursome going.”

“You know, it’s a good thing I happen to know you’re joking.” Harry snorted.

 _‘ And Harry’s not the jealous sort.’_ Ginny added.

“Yes, he is, actually,” Tom replied. “It’s a Gryffindor trait. OW!”

Harry smiled innocently at his lover. “I dare you to repeat that.”

“No, thank you.” Tom groaned, resting his head on Harry shoulder. “You’re a horrible little child.”

“So you keep telling me.”

 _‘ Aren’t they cute?’_ Ginny asked once certain neither wizard was watching.

“Yes…” Molly decided while Hermione and Poppy nodded. Arthur shrugged indecisively and Severus looked upwards.

“Thanks,” Harry said slyly. “You’ve gone and forgotten about those eyes in the back of my head, little sister.”

“How do you do that?!” Hermione cried.

Harry shook his head. “Family secret.”

Tom chuckled against his neck. “It is, isn’t it?”

“Now, see, you cheated.”

“Eye for an eye.”

“Stuff it, you sod.”

 _‘ What ARE you two going on about?’_ Ginny asked, exasperated.

“The _Avada Kedavra_ that rebounded when I was an infant split our gifts between each of us,” Harry explained. “It’s why I speak Parsel.”

 _‘ So, the Gryffindor line has the ability to see out the back of their heads?’_ Ginny said.

“No. The Gryffindor line is a line of Metamorphmagi,” Tom replied calmly. “Harry really _does_ have eyes in the back of his head to keep an eye on everyone.”

Nearly everyone in the room gaped at the two. _‘ That’s why you can switch forms so easily!’_ Ginny realized.

“Yeah, but he just uses a glamour, most of the time,” Harry muttered.

“I’m waiting for some brilliant teacher to actually toss an Anti-Glamour Charm at me,” Tom agreed. “Mass panics are fun, when they’re planned.”

“You’re a real bastard,” Hermione decided, turning to Harry. “Harry, if you’re a Metamorphmagus, why not change your shape more often?”

“It takes practise, and I didn’t actually fully come in to my gift until my seventeenth birthday, probably due do Tom’s attack,” Harry explained. “Anyway, like any good aspiring Slytherin, I keep my advantages secret until they can be used.”

 _‘ Or any good Order trainee.’_ Ginny grumbled.

“Oh, Herm told you.” Harry shrugged. “Yeah, that’s one of the things Mad-Eye was always spouting off.”

“And you took it to heart.” Tom sighed helplessly. “Gryffindors. OW!”

“Slytherins don’t learn well, do they?” Harry sniggered.

“Not particularly, no,” Tom agreed wearily. “Now stop pinching me, you vixen.”

Molly was smiling at the two wizards. “Harry, I believe you wanted a word with the twins?”

“Actually, it’s more along the lines of answering questions I know they’ll have, but, yes.” He glanced up at her. “You want me to stop pinching Tom?”

“Probably for the best,” Arthur agreed.

“Damn.”

Tom chuckled and drew Harry into a gentle kiss. **: Do you want me to visit this week?:**

**: No. I need to drop by Diagon Alley for those charm bracelets. And, before you start that old argument again, yes, you are too getting one.:**

**: I don’t _do_ bracelets. :**

**: I’ll get you a crown, then. It should go nicely with that white snakeskin you’re so damned fond of.:**

**: Can’t go wrong with crowns.:**

**: Oh, you’re horrid.:** Harry chuckled, tugging from Tom’s embrace and standing. “Don’t you start hexing students, now.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Hermione promised, grinning.

“You’re the best.” The young man kissed Hermione’s cheeks and hugged her gently. “Be careful with yourself.”

“Yes, dear.”

“Hey, Tom can get just as jealous as me,” Harry warned teasingly before walking over to Ginny’s bed. “I expect you out of here next time I’m wreaking havoc here at Hogwarts, missy, or I’ll be one very upset big brother.”

_‘ Yes, Harry.’_

Harry kissed her forehead gently. “I’ll make sure Ron gets his nicely for you.”

 _‘ And don’t you kill him till I get a go.’_ Ginny said warningly.

“Yes, yes, I know. You’re not Walden.”

_‘ Tell me. Come on.’_

“One of the things I dislike most in this world is projectile vomiting, dear Gin, so you’ll have to wait till you can move around again,” Harry said, waggling a finger in her face. He glanced at Severus. “Once I’ve left, make sure Ted gets his arse up here. If you have to, tell him I ordered it.” Severus nodded and Harry glanced at the nurse next to him. “Poppy, I’d appreciate it if you’d let Theodore Nott in to see Gin whenever he drops by, baring class times, of course.”

“As long as he doesn’t upset her,” Poppy replied seriously.

“I think the only thing upsetting about visits from Ted would be him leaving,” Tom offered, standing with a groan. “Harry, you’re getting heavy.”

“Calluses from landing on my arse so often.”

“That explains why it was so rough. Oh, wait, sorry. That was those _trousers_.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the Dark Lord as Hermione cracked up helplessly and Ginny giggled silently. “I thought you liked my trousers.”

“Your trousers are lovely, dearest, but I’d rather prefer them _off_ you, I think.”

“Such language in front of the ladies.” Harry tutted.

_‘ Oh, come on, Harry. Show off that outfit of yours.’_

“And give me back my robe, you brat,” Tom added.

“You’re borrowing his _clothing_ now?” Hermione laughed.

“What? Mine had blood on it,” Harry muttered, pulling the robe off and tossing it is Tom’s face. “There, you whiny baby.”

 **: I’m only whiny ‘cause I didn’t get my sex this weekend,:** Tom shot back, shrinking the robe and putting it in a pocket.

**: I’m sure you can hang on for a couple of days.:**

“Harry James Potter! Is that a _tattoo_?!” Molly shouted.

“Dude, there’s a _mirror_ behind me!” Harry laughed, grinning at his surrogate mum. “Yeah, it’s a tattoo. What are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing works, trust me,” Hermione suggested. “He wasn’t even slightly regretful while he was going on about how painful it was.”

Poppy leaned over behind the teen to get a close look at the tattoo. “So, who generally wins; the phoenix, or the basilisk?”

Harry shrugged. “Once, the phoenix would have always won. Now, though, the basilisk keeps winning,” he said mildly.

“It depends on your mind set,” Arthur deducted and Harry nodded. “Clever.”

“I rather thought so,” Harry agreed. “So, are we leaving then?”

“Yes.” Molly smiled helplessly.

“Size down, you brat,” Tom ordered, rolling his eyes. “He’ll probably ride in your hair, Molly. It’s his favourite hiding place.”

“Of course.” Molly nodded, leaning down to pick up the tiny form and setting him on her shoulder.

Harry waved at everyone happily before scrambling up into Molly’s bun. _Okay. Bye!_

“He says he’s ready,” Tom told the two elder Weasleys with a grin.

“Good bye, everyone,” Molly offered before following her husband out the door.


	39. Chapter 39

Ron was reading a letter, many others strewn across the bed around him, when Harry walked into his room. He didn’t even appear to have noticed the slightly younger wizard enter.

“I see Fred and George were able to keep their tempers in check,” Harry mentioned, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest.

Ron glanced up. “What do you want, Harry?”

Harry stepped up to the bed and picked up a letter to glance at. It was from Percy and dated back to October. “You’ve been writing to Percy. I see. Is this why you blew up when Ginny didn’t care?”

Ron snatched the letter from Harry’s grasp and started piling them all together neatly. “Perhaps.”

Harry smiled coldly. “He says something about me, doesn’t he?” Ron froze, eyes on his outstretched hand. “In that letter you were reading? It looked like it was the most recent.”

“He said some things, yes.”

“Did he call me a Death Eater, Ron? Tell you I led some side group to the main pack of the Dark Order?” Harry asked evenly.

Ron’s eyes shot up to the impassive face above him. “How did you–“

“Because that’s the same stuff he told Dumbledore after he tried to kill Hermione and myself.”

Ron narrowed his eyes. “He’d never hurt Hermione. I told him I cared about her.”

“But not me? I’m wounded, Ron.”

“You’ve been horrible to me, lately,” Ron pointed out.

“You’ve deserved it,” Harry said softly and Ron’s mouth slammed shut. “You got Hermione pregnant when she didn’t want it, have been attacking the relationship between myself and Ginny, then you attacked Ginny directly. Each unforgivable in their own way. Tell me, Ron, what’s keeping me from killing you here and now for attacking Ginny this time? She’s lost her voice, Ron. She’ll never speak again.” He leaned over so he was nose-to-nose with the redhead, voice still soft and emotionless, “What’s stopping me?”

“My parents–“ Ron started, mouth dry.

“Molly and Arthur are not pleased with you. Do you think they’d have let me come up here alone if they were worried for your well-being?”

“I– Dumbledore–“

“What occurs off school grounds is none of his concern.”

“The Order–“

“Is too busy chasing psychotic wizards and trying to figure out where I’ve been all night to worry about you.”

Ron shook his head. “You’re defenceless.”

“I’ve been learning martial arts, Ronald, and Dumbledore gave me my wand back after Percy attacked us.”

“You’re going to kill me,” Ron realized, eyes wide. “Percy was right, wasn’t he? You _are_ a Death Eater…”

Harry smirked. “Very good.” He settled on the bed gently, eyes never leaving the horrified blue ones of the boy he’d once called a friend. “Would you like to hear how Perc died, Ron? I can tell you, you know. I did it.”

“You– no…” Ron shook his head.

“The Dark Order is for life,” Harry whispered. “Those that join live their lives out as Dark wizards or they die very quickly as Light ones. Percy turned traitor and was killed. It is how we’ve always done things.”

“You’re being controlled or–or–or–or _something_!” Ron cried.

“Now, Ronald, I know you have a brain. If Voldemort couldn’t control me in fourth year, what makes you think he can control me now?”

“You’re not Harry Potter, then!”

Harry let out a cold laugh, reminiscent of the Dark Lord’s own laugh. “Remus said the same thing, you know? So, go ahead, Ron, ask me a question only I would know.”

“Wh-when we f-f-followed the sp-spi-spiders, what did we s-see?”

“You sound like Professor Quirrell. And we found a colony of Acromantula in the forest which were friends of Hagrid’s. They wanted to eat us, but your dad’s old Ford Anglia came about and saved us,” Harry said in an off-handed manner. “Care to try again?”

“What was the f-first Choco-chocolate Frog Card you g-got?”

Harry frowned at the other wizard. “Dumbledore. I was surprised to discover that the photos moved in the Wizarding world. You found it so very strange that Muggle pictures _couldn’t_ move…” he trailed off, shaking his head to remove himself from the memory. “So much has changed since then…”

Ron let out a sound like a sob. “Why? Why did you join You-Know-Who?”

Harry stood. “We all have our own reasons, Ron. You haven’t earned back my respect enough, yet, to learn mine, though. I’d tell you to ask Ginny for hers, but, well, you’ve kinda made that a fool’s errand, haven’t you.” He cupped Ron’s cheek gently and gave the other wizard a sad look. “Poor, poor, Ron. We’re all leaving you behind. Your family’s going Dark and you’re stuck in the Light. What a painful sight.”

“Harry…”

“Now, you have to understand, Ron, that I cannot let you spread our secrets around. I’ll let you keep all your letters, of course, but no one must ever see them,” Harry said gently, even as he weaved the Secrecy Charm around the teen on the bed. “Percy died crying, Ron. Covered in his own blood and crying like a baby. He was a traitor twice, my friend. A traitor to your family and the Light, then a traitor to myself and the Dark. Traitors deserve to die, Ron. And, perhaps, you shall be the next to fall?” the young Dark wizard suggested easily before sweeping from the room and back downstairs. He felt, rather than heard, Ron following him.

“Is he still alive?” George asked as Harry entered the living-room.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the teen. “I recall telling you that Gin wanted a piece of him as well, George.”

“Short memory, that one,” Fred offered.

“Pity. You two often appear to share a brain.”

“What bit up your arse?” Fred grumbled.

Harry sighed and sat carefully. “Many things.”

“Sexual frustration,” Arthur suggested, receiving a punch from his wife. “Ouch! Molly, what was that for?”

Harry smiled sadly. “Yes.” He sat back in the chair he’d taken. “You might as well just join the rest of us, Ronald. You do a rather poor job of stalking people.”

Ron poked his head around the doorway and found himself facing four wands from his family and the back of Harry’s head. “Hi?”

“Lower them,” Harry said firmly. When no one’s wand went down he stood. “What did I just say?”

Ron watched in a mix of awe and terror as the four wands were lowered and put away. “Thanks, Harry.”

Harry turned to him, green eyes cold. “I’m not helping you, Ron. Killing you would solve nothing and it would just mean another burial. Best to let your stupidity go on than to be rid of it with two lovely words.”

Ron narrowed his eyes. “Have you touched my sister sexually?”

“Hypocrite!” Fred and George chorused.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m not dating Gin, Ron. Your skills in observation need some serious work.” He turned back around and sat again.

“Harry, was it wise to tell him that?” Arthur asked gently.

“Yes.” Harry gave the man a cold smile as Ron sat on the floor halfway between where his mother sat and where Harry sat, looking stupified. “I put a spell on him that keeps him from repeating anything he hears in this house ever again,” the green-eyed wizard explained. “And it’s set so that only Voldemort or myself are able to undo the spell or play with it.”

“Geeze. Thanks for the vote in confidence,” Fred muttered.

Harry let out a snort. “I don’t trust Dumbles to not try some backhanded way of learning information. If he suspects one of you four, and uses you to take the spell off of Ron, we’re lost.”

“Point.” George sighed.

“When did you get so clever?” Fred complained.

“You don’t _really_ expect me to answer that, do you?” Harry winked at the twins before turning serious again and leaning forward slightly. “Percy told Dumbles about the pendants. I’m relying on you four for any information or ideas any Order members come up with for spotting them. We’ll have to hide them under our shirts for a while, of course.”

“We always do,” the twins chorused as Molly and Arthur hid their necklaces under their shirts.

“You’re not hiding yours,” Molly muttered with pursed lips.

Harry had to smile. “He already suspects me. Why should I care?”

“He doesn’t need evidence,” Molly shot back.

“Then we’d best hope we can stop them from finding them, shouldn’t we?” Harry teased.

A loud bang in the kitchen made everyone freeze for mere moments before the five with wands aimed them at the doorway into the kitchen.

A head of shocking orange popped around the doorway. “Wotcher!”

“Tonks!” Molly cried, sounding exasperated. “What did you knock down?”

“Knocked a pan off the stove,” Tonks offered, smiling. “See, Harry, I told Dumbledore you’d be here!”

Harry groaned and slid back into his seat. “You near gave us all heart attacks, Tonks. I have enough psychos after me without you banging around in the kitchen.”

“Sorry...” The woman peeked around Harry’s chair at Ron, who was giving Harry a funny look. “You didn’t kill him?”

“No. It was tempting, though,” Harry replied, smiling tightly. “Did Dung actually come on time?”

Tonks scowled and turned away to go through her moneybag. “Yes, damn him. I’d hoped you’d forgotten.”

“Are you _betting_?” Molly asked, scandalized.

“No,” Harry and Tonks chorused even as Tonks set the coins in Harry’s outstretched hand.

“You’re making bets on Dung’s responsibility–“

“–now _that_ is too funny.”

Tonks winked at the twins. “Harry started it.”

“Harry shouldn’t even have known where you were!” Molly shouted.

“Molly, relax.” Harry sighed, putting the money away. “So she wore pink hair one day. She knows better, now.”

“I should _hope_ so!”

“I _am_ capable of taking care of myself, you know.”

“That, and he’s got some good friends,” Tonks added, ruffling Harry’s hair. “Like that Death Eater hiding in the tree of Number Eight’s lawn.”

“What?!” Harry spun to look at her sharply.

Tonks glanced around the room with a frown. The only Weasley without a hand on their wand was Ron, and that was most likely because he didn’t _have_ a wand. “Yeah. Moody saw a Death Eater up in one of the trees earlier this week. He and another Death Eater trade off every twenty-four hours. They haven’t done anything but watch, yet.”

Harry hid his face in his hands with a groan. “I forgot Mad-Eye keeps popping in...”

“Wait! You knew they were there?” Tonks asked, startled.

“Yes.” Harry glanced up at her through his fingers. “He came to Aunt Petunia and my aid when that imposter Voldemort popped in for tea.”

“I thought _Remus_ was the one who helped you out,” Tonks said suspiciously.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the Metamorphmagus. “Would you have believed that two Death Eaters stopped an imposter Lord Voldemort?”

“...No...”

“Well, there you go. We decided it was best to have Remus come to the rescue.”

“But _why_ are they helping you?” Tonks asked urgently.

“I dunno.” Harry shrugged. “But they’re friends with Saber, so I think Lucius may have sent them. I’m not going to bother them about why they’re protecting us.”

“Maybe they’re waiting for a weakness in the wards to make itself known,” Arthur suggested.

“That would assume there _were_ wards on my house,” Harry shot back, eyes blazing in fury.

“The Ministry decided it was pointless after you changed them all into animals,” Tonks offered.

“I have a couple of choice words to say to the Ministry,” the teen muttered darkly. “And none of them are pleasant.”

“Now, Harry, don’t get carried away...” Arthur started.

“I’m not!”

“Actually, you’re losing your temper, currently,” said a voice from the doorway into the kitchen.

Five wands turned on the intruder while Harry scowled. “Stuff it, Saber.”

Rodolphus cocked an eyebrow at the teenager. “Make me.” He glanced around at the four wands still pointed at him, as Tonks had put hers away. “What have I done this time?”

“Freaked them out,” Harry muttered dryly. “He’s as safe as Lucius’ hired help can ever be,” he offered the Weasleys.

“That’s not saying much,” Arthur muttered even as he and the other three put their wands away.

“You know, we should have a party. We have enough people,” Tonks suggested.

“Oh, fun,” Harry said sarcastically. “We can spend an hour practising our hexes on each other and then everyone can amuse themselves by watching Saber kick my feet out from under me every few seconds.”

“You need practice,” Rodolphus informed him evenly, coming to stand on the side of Harry’s chair closest to Ron. “Hello, Tomato.”

Ron turned a bright red. “Shut up, scum.”

“I’m hurt.” Rodolphus sighed. “Little boys should learn to watch their mouths, Mr Weasley,” he added, pointing his wand at the young wizard. “Especially when they don’t have any clue who they’re dealing with.”

 **: Rodolphus,:** Harry hissed warningly in Parseltongue. All the Death Eaters from the first war knew what their names sounded like in Parseltongue, they’d heard them often enough. Rodolphus lowered his wand and glanced at his teenaged-leader. “How’d you find me, anyway?”

“A little snake told me.”

“He would.” Harry ran a hand through his own hair with an annoyed look. “You’re here to drag me home, aren’t you?”

“No. I’m here to do my job, my slippery little charge.”

“You sound like Lucius.”

“I work for Lucius.”

“Oh, yeah, and that explains _everything_!”

“Doesn’t it?”

Arthur let out a cough as Molly rose. “Tea?” the woman enquired.

“I’ll help you!” Tonks offered.

“You’re a guest, Tonks,” Harry pointed out gently, much to Molly’s relief. “I think Ron should help, though, since it’s his house.” He gave Ron a pointed look.

Ron glared at Harry angrily. “Maybe you shouldn’t be ordering me around in my house.”

“Let’s move it, Ronald,” Molly ordered. “And leave Harry alone. He has just as much a right to be in this house as you do.”

Ron left to a round of sniggers.

Tonks settled on the couch the twins had taken over. Rodolphus remained standing next to Harry. “Sit,” Harry muttered.

Rodolphus cocked an eyebrow at the teen. “I’ll stand, thank you.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“So, Arthur, you and Molly went to see Ginny, I assume?” Tonks inquired.

“Yes. She’s alive, but mute, possibly forever,” Arthur replied heavily.

“Serves her right, the–” Ron muttered as he brought in a platter of scones. He froze upon seeing Harry’s wand pointed at him unshakingly. He glanced up in to blazing emerald-green fires.

“Go on, Ron, finish that sentence. I’d love a reason to hex you.”

“Harry–“ Rodolphus started.

“Stuff it, Saber,” Harry replied sharply, standing. Everyone watched on as he stepped up to the red-haired teen standing helplessly in the centre of the room. “Go on, Ron. I’d love to hear what name you’ve dubbed your sister worthy of.”

Ron narrowed his eyes. “I was going to call her Death Eater’s whore, since I have no doubt that’s what you really are!” he said angrily.

Harry buried his fist in Ron’s gut, placing his mouth next to Ron’s ear. “We both know that’s not what you meant to say, isn’t it?” the raven-haired teen whispered. “And you’d best be glad Tonks is here, or I would have put you under Cruciatus for that.” He let go of Ron, letting the young man slide to the ground, gripping at his stomach. “ _Don’t_ say that about her again,” he hissed before stalking into the kitchen to help Molly.

“He’ll never get a grip on his temper.” Rodolphus sighed helplessly.

“The day Harry Potter gets a grip on his temper–“

“–is the day we join You-Know-Who,” Fred and George declared.

Tonks laughed. “Not _too_ extreme, are you?”

The twins traded looks, then shrugged. “Nope.”

“Ron, go up to your room,” Molly ordered as she re-entered the room, a simmering Harry behind her. Both carried trays with a teapot and cups.

“But, Mum–“

“Room,” Arthur agreed firmly.

“Unless you can control what comes out of your mouth to be more polite,” Molly added thoughtfully.

Harry let out a snort. “That’ll be the day.”

“Harry!” Molly looked at him in shock as Ron started back to his room. “That was uncalled for.”

“Oops.” Harry shrugged and sat the tray he’d been carrying down.

Rodolphus settled a firm hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Arthur, Molly, do you mind if we borrow your backyard?”

“What are you planning?” Molly asked suspiciously.

“Training session,” Harry offered. “He wants to see how many times he can get me on my arse till I calm down.”

“ _This_ I want to see,” Tonks said brightly.

“Us too!” The twins cried.

“The tea will have to wait, then,” Molly decided as Arthur nodded.

Harry sent a smirking Rodolphus a scowl. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Right. That’ll be the day. Come on, Potter.”

Harry tugged off his shirt and tossed it into his chair before following Rodolphus out to the yard. Tonks and the four Weasleys followed curiously. “Oh, damn, I’m wearing these trousers...”

“Good. You can test how fast you are in them,” Rodolphus shot back, stopping in the centre of a large open area and setting up barriers that would bounce them back if they hit them or suck up any spells, in case Harry called for his special round.

Harry rolled his eyes and changed his trousers into a pair of sweats with his wand. “With my luck, I’ll rip them.” He re-secured his wand to his arm and nodded at the Dark wizard watching him. “First ring.”

-~*~-

Ron stood at his window, staring down at the training session below him. He had to admit, Harry was amazingly good for only having had two weeks to practice. Although, if one did nothing _but_ practise, which Ron had a feeling Harry had done, anyone could probably be that good. While none of Harry’s attacks hit his opponent, it was pretty obvious to Ron that his one-time best friend could kick arse against a normal wizard, no problem. However, a wizard with a wand was a different matter, especially if Harry didn’t have or use his.

Ron opened his window in time to hear Harry call out “Special ring!” and was surprised to see Malfoy’s hired help throwing hexes as well as punches and kicks at the younger wizard. Harry, however, didn’t pull out his own wand, just blocked the physical attacks and dodged the magical ones.

“Merlin be damned…” Ron whispered to himself, glancing down at the other spectators. His mum was biting her nails nervously. His dad looked only slightly worried for the teen that had pretty much joined their family years ago. Fred and George were cheering for the bodyguard while Tonks cheered for Harry.

Ron glanced at the pile of letters on his desk. _If Harry’s stopped me from sending the Order on his arse and the arses of his Death Eater In-Training friends, then I’ll just have to do it myself. As soon as I return to Hogwarts, I’ll start taking them down myself. I’ll worry about Fred and George and Mum and Dad later._

-~*~-

Tuesday afternoon found Harry, once again, back at the Burrow. He was wearing his green muscle shirt over a pair of his new jeans this time and was holding a bag from Chipper’s Charms. Rodolphus was with him, gazing over his new charm bracelet. He’d laughed out loud when he’d found out that Lucius and the other four Death Eaters who normally watched Privet Drive were also going to be wearing them, or else.

“Hey, smells good in here!” Harry commented as he stepped into the kitchen with Rodolphus.

“Harry!” Molly smiled at the guests. “And Saber. Wonderful to see you both. Coming for lunch?”

“Naw, sadly.” Harry gave a helpless look to his surrogate mother. “We’re here to hand out these lovely charm bracelets to yourself, Arthur, Fred, and George. Then we’re taking Ron with us on a visit to Hogwarts.”

“Well, all of the guys are upstairs,” Molly told the two Dark wizards. “Why don’t you go find them now and have them all come down here while I finish these sandwiches?”

“Perfect.” Harry handed his bag to Rodolphus. “Stay here and watch these. If Molly needs help, give it. Understand?”

“Do you want me to bark like a dog and wag my tail?” Rodolphus asked dryly.

“Only if you can,” Harry replied slyly before hopping from the room, and Rodolphus’ wand range.

“Little brat,” Rodolphus muttered darkly, sitting down at the table.

Molly chuckled. “He’s horrible, isn’t he?”

Rodolphus shook his head with a small smile. “A brat if I’ve ever seen one, but he’s an amazing wizard and has some grand ideas. That, and he’s changing our Lord slowly into a human being.”

Molly set the plate of sandwiches on the table with a wink. “I noticed.”

“You two are talking about me, I just know it,” Harry complained, walking into the kitchen with a protesting Ron. Fred and George followed them. “Arthur says he’ll be down in a bit. _Sit_ , Ron.”

“Ha! I’m _not_ the only one you treat like a dog!” Rodolphus called as Ron sat sulkily.

Harry sent his guard a piercing look. “Saber…”

The Death Eater’s expression immediately became blank. “Don’t you start ‘Saber’ing me,” he shot back in a monotone.

Harry let out a snort and sat between Rodolphus and Ron. “Don’t give me a reason to, then.”

“How do you _do_ that?” Fred asked Rodolphus in awe.

“Not even _Harry_ can blank himself like that,” George agreed.

Rodolphus frowned at his young Lord. “Yes he can.”

Harry shrugged, biting into a sandwich. “If I want to, of course I can. I just never want to.”

“I’ve seen you try, though!” George complained, taking the sandwich Fred had grabbed for him.

“No, you haven’t.” Harry sent the twin a mischievous smile. “And you’d best hope you never do.”

“He’s scary,” Rodolphus agreed, handing over Harry’s bag to the teen as Arthur walked into the kitchen.

“Thanks.” Harry set down his sandwich and made an imperceptible movement towards Ron with his wand before speaking. “Ron can’t hear or see what we’re saying, so consider this a meeting without him.”

“Right.” Arthur nodded seriously as he sat.

The young green-eyed wizard pulled four bracelets from his bag and handed them out. “I’ve bought charm bracelets for every Junior, as well as the few Death Eaters I’d trust with them. We decided they were needed after Percy’s attack.”

“They’re rather lovely.” Molly sighed, slipping hers on.

“And they’re now considered uniform for the Juniors,” Rodolphus offered.

Harry nodded. “Each bracelet is set so that only the wearer can see it once you’ve put it on. I’d suggest never taking it off, since they’re damn useful, and taking them off makes them visible again.” He took his own charm bracelet off, which had more charms than the uniform bracelets, as if to prove his point.

“Hey, yours has more!” the twins cried together.

Harry smiled faintly. “I don’t have money to give everyone every single charm I’ve got.” He paused. “Well, I do, but it won’t be happening. If you want more, you may go and buy them yourselves.”

“Would you explain what each charm does?” Arthur asked mildly, slipping his bracelet on. “I’m afraid I don’t know enough about charms to understand them all.”

“Of course.” Harry set the bag on the floor between himself and Rodolphus and put his bracelet back on. “I’ll just go over the ones you are given,” he added, glancing around for confirmation that they understood him. “Right. The one that looks like a potion vial protects you against most of the fatal poisons out there. Keep an eye on it, though. If it glows red, something within thirty centimetres of it is poisoned, but the charm doesn’t block it.”

“That bottle of butterbeer…” Molly murmured in understanding.

Harry smiled. “Exactly. If it glows green, it means something within thirty centimetres is poisoned, but you’re protected against it.” Everyone nodded in understanding. “The one in the shape of a blast will protect you against minor hexes. Saber and I did a study on which hexes it blocks a couple of weeks ago, and those are the ones he throws at me when we’re practicing, so you don’t need to bite your nails so, Molly.”

Molly laughed with everyone else. “It’ll still terrify me to see one of my boys dodging hexes, even if I know they’ll be fine.”

“I’m touched,” Harry decided with a quick chuckle before turning serious again. “The charm of the wine glass is to protect against drunkenness. However, Seamus has proven that there’s only a certain amount of alcohol these charms block, so you’ll still have to be careful with how much you drink. At any rate, I _never_ want to see a Junior come to a meeting drunk, with the possible exception of Seamus, and he’s been yelled at enough times by now that I think he knows better.” Another round of laughter followed this proclamation.

“The question mark is a charm against being Obliviated, although, it will appear to the caster and anyone else around that you _have_ been Obliviated, so I’d suggest carrying on as if you had been. Chances are, if you’re Obliviated of something, I’ll need to know about it, so let me know as quickly as you can.” The four Weasleys nodded in understanding. “That lovely little square with an arrow protects you from Locator Spells and things related to it. However, I’ve spelled each charm to still allow myself or Voldemort to find you like we normally would.”

“You can find us?” Arthur inquired.

Harry nodded. “Yes. The Dark Marks and your pendants have a Locator Spell built in, but it only works for myself or Voldemort, directly. If we call you, however, you can find us by focusing on the Mark.”

“Can you teach us that spell?” Fred asked.

“Nope.” Harry smirked. “Now, that lovely little charm of a Demiguise will allow you to see through Invisibility spells, cloaks, and potions. Trust me when I say it could save your life.”

“Percy?” Molly asked, mouth dry.

Harry nodded solemnly. “The last charm, the clear bottle that looks like a bottle of Veritaserum is the extremely rare anti-Veritaserum charm. They aren’t made anymore, and they aren’t cheap. If you lose them, I’ll murder you.”

“How much are they?” George inquired.

“Two Galleons a piece,” Harry replied before picking up his sandwich to eat again.

“Two Galleons for a _charm_?!” both twins cried in surprise.

“Do they actually work?” Molly asked, looking just as shocked as her sons.

“Severus tested them after I got them.” Harry nodded. “Eight times on eight different people with eight different charms. They work perfectly.” He glanced around the table. “I’m taking Ron with me to Hogwarts, then letting him out right before classes let out. With any luck, he’ll be suspended for another month. I’d suggest making it look like he ran off and you didn’t know. He has a habit, lately, of not coming down to eat, correct?”

“Yes.” Molly sighed. “He makes it so difficult that, sometimes, we don’t even bother trying to drag him down the stairs.”

“Perfect.” Harry smiled impishly. “Now, anything you want me to pass on to Gin or Hermione?”

“You’ll be seeing them?”

“I’m calling a full-fledged meeting after classes.” Harry nodded.

“Just hello, I suppose...” Molly scratched her head and glanced at her husband and two sons, all of whom nodded in agreement.

Harry stood and stretched, flicking his wand at Ron. “Well, we’re off, then. Come on, Ron, we’re taking you on a little trip.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere,” Ron declared as Rodolphus stood with the Chipper’s Charms bag.

“I, personally, don’t care what you do or don’t want to do. Get up,” Harry ordered. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Ronald. Pick.” Ron stood, scowling. “Good. Come on, I’m not apparating in the house.”

“I can’t apparate,” Ron pointed out coldly.

“Which is why I’m apparating you myself,” Harry shot back.

“That’s dangerous!” Fred called in surprise.

“I know, but we’ll be fine.” Harry cocked an eyebrow at the twin. “Trust me, apparating two other people with me is _nothing_ after apparating six other people with me.”

“ _This_ , I’ve got to see,” George decided. Fred, Molly, and Arthur all nodded, standing.

“Why must you four watch _everything_ new I do?” Harry complained, leading the way outside.

“Because you’ve always got something new that’s _interesting_.” Fred laughed.

“Funny.” Harry snorted, stopping in a clear part of the lawn. “Move those legs, Saber. We don’t have all day.”

“I don’t get paid enough for this,” Rodolphus decided, grabbing both Harry’s and Ron’s free hand to complete the circle.

“Talk to Lucius, not me,” Harry shot back. “Now, everyone shut up. If I’m distracted, I’ll splinch someone, I guarantee it.” Everyone silenced, Ron squeezing his eyes shut in fear. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “ _Apparate Omnes!_ ”

“Well, he didn’t splinch anyone,” Arthur murmured in relief as they all stared at where the three had been. “But I have no clue where he’s apparating in to if he’s going to Hogwarts…”

“Dad–“

“–this is _Harry_ we’re talking about.”

“I’m sure he’s got _something_ –“

“–up those non-existent sleeves of his.”

“I suppose…”

-~*~-

“You’re in here too often.”

Ron screamed as he caught sight of a glowering Salazar Slytherin. Harry slammed a hand over his charge’s mouth to stop the screaming as he smiled at the ghost. “Come now, Salazar, you know you missed me.”

“Hardly. Why are you bringing more idiots into my room?”

“I’ve only brought one, this time,” Harry shot back. “We’ve brought Ron to see if we can lengthen his suspension.”

“I knew it! Well, it won’t happen,” Ron said quickly. “I’ll tell the Headmaster you dragged me here. That you’ve–“ Ron fell to the ground limply. Rodolphus stood behind him, watching his prone form coldly.

“Thank you. I’ll Obliviate him before I set him lose.” Harry sighed. “Rodolphus, this is Salazar Slytherin. Salazar, this is Rodolphus Lestrange, in the guise of Saber Upwood.”

Rodolphus bowed. “An honour, Slytherin.”

Salazar gave Harry an amused look. “Only one idiot, then.”

Harry laughed. “I told you!”

Rodolphus shook his head with a smile at the two. “What shall we do with this one, then?” he enquired, kicking Ron’s side.

Harry’s smile chilled. “We’re going to drop him off in the dungeons right before classes let out. Then, _we_ will await the end of the school day in Godric’s room so we can have our meeting.”

“Oh, he finally agreed to let you hold them there?” Salazar inquired as Rodolphus slung the redhead over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Yes. Tom never agreed to not badger him constantly about it, after all.” Harry winked at the ghost and opened the doorway between the two Founders’ rooms for Rodolphus. “I’ll see you later, Salazar.”

“Very well, little Gryffindor.”

-~*~-

“Unfair advantage!” Harry shouted as Rodolphus jumped clear of the seating area of Godric’s room so he had even footing to throw spells.

“Then stop using those as projectiles!” the Death Eater shouted in response, dodging another pillow.

“Never!” the teen declared, tossing two pillows in a row. One of them hit the ducking man. “Strike!”

“Cheat!” Rodolphus cried, throwing a hex at his opponent.

A chuckle made both wizards freeze. “You have an audience, gentlemen,” Tom’s voice floated over to them.

Harry pushed his hair out of his face and glanced around at the Juniors who had gathered near the doorways. Tom and Severus stood next to the doorway to Tom’s room. “Classes over, then?” the teen inquired easily.

 _‘ Yes, you prat.’_ Ginny offered. _‘ Why’d you have to set Ron loose next to my class?’_

“Personal gain?” Harry shrugged. “Here, everyone come and sit down and tell me what happened with Mr Weasley.”

“Your ‘personal gain’ terrified my class,” Severus said with a dark scowl.

“Like you needed the help.” Harry snorted. “Did you accidentally hex him?”

“Miss Weasley took care of that for me,” Severus muttered, drawing up a chair for both himself and Hermione, who had come down with the other Gryffindor Juniors, as well as Neville.

“Cheers, Gin.” Harry laughed, giving his sister a fond look.

 _‘ Too bad I couldn’t do more than_ Stupefy _him. ’_

“I agree,” Hermione offered, sitting next to Severus. “Thank you, Professor.”

Harry smiled as everyone got settled in a circle on the cushions. Ginny and Tom stood on either side of Harry at the opposite end of the circle from where Hermione, Severus, and Rodolphus sat in self-conjured chairs. Draco had been forced to sit between Blaise and Pansy by the two Slytherins. As Harry had expected, everyone sat in clumps that pretty much defined their houses.

“Why do you all keep doing this?” Harry enquired gently. “Just because we’re in a new place and have a few new people with us doesn’t mean we aren’t being friendly. I want everyone on a pouf to move around, with the exception of Nev, who may stay where he is. Come on.”

With a collective sigh, all of the Juniors stood and traded places, Draco once again complaining about sitting on the floor and being dragged down by the people on either side of him, Lisa and Mandy.

“Thank you.” Harry nodded. “We have a few things to go over. First off, we have a new name that a new member who isn’t here suggested. We are now called Juniors.” Everyone laughed at the face that Tom made and Harry elbowed him. “Stop that.”

“I hate that name.”

“Or so you’ve said.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Second, let’s welcome Parvati Patil to our little group. Nev and Herm are here as supporters whom both Voldemort and myself trust. In the chairs on Herm’s right are Professor Snape and my personal bodyguard–” Harry made a face, “–Saber Upwood. He’s training me in martial arts. We also have Professor Brutús with us–” the Dark Lord elbowed Harry, making the teen scowl. “–who wishes to reveal something before I continue that we’d appreciate if you didn’t spread around.”

“Hardly an issue, I should think,” Tom said pointedly before morphing into his Voldemort guise.

There was a collective shout and a few people paled. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.” Harry sighed to the Dark Lord before stepping forward and re-gathering everyone’s attention. “You’ve had Voldemort as a teacher all year, people. Don’t start freaking out now, it’s not worth it.”

“Some of us don’t have his class,” Morag pointed out hotly.

 _‘ Do we look like we care?’_ Ginny shot back coldly as she stepped up next to Harry. _‘ He’s still been a teacher for the whole year. If you’re planning on turning tail and running now that you know that Voldemort is in the school, let us know. I’m sure we could help you there!’_

“Gin, enough,” Harry murmured. “Look, you guys. You have evidence–“

“Don’t even _consider_ completing that sentence, Mr Potter,” Voldemort hissed angrily.

Harry gave his lover a quick grin. “You have evidence that Voldemort isn’t such a bad guy,” he finished. Voldemort let out an annoyed hiss as the Juniors who hadn’t know about the Dark Lord being their professor stared on in shock. Harry turned and gave the Dark Lord an impish grin. “You’re the one who said your reputation was already shot with my group, Tom.”

“I didn’t expect you to finish the job!” the Dark Lord whined, much to the amusement of the students and Death Eaters watching on. “You’re a horrible, horrible child!”

“You shouldn’t repeat yourself,” Harry teased.

“Merlin!” Parvati shouted suddenly, staring at the two Dark wizards arguing.

Harry smirked at her. “Care to share?”

“...no...” she whimpered, eyes wide. Lisa picked that moment to let out a shriek.

Voldemort groaned and put his head in his hands. “Just tell them, Harry. You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

 _‘ Ooh, you’re going to tell them THAT?’_ Ginny asked in excitement.

_I’m not kissing you like that._

_You’re not kissing me at all._

_But Tom..._ Harry complained even as he smiled at Ginny. “Go sit with your boyfriend and stay out of my way, you scamp.”

Ginny gave a silent cheer and, much to the surprise of those who hadn’t known, hopped into Theodore’s lap. _‘ Yay!’_ Theodore nodded to Harry thankfully as he wrapped his arms around Ginny’s waist.

 **: Minx.:** Tom sighed, wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle from behind and drawing the younger wizard to his chest. **: I changed, are you happy?:**

Harry smiled faintly. **: Yes, thank you.:**

**: I’m still not kissing you in front of your brats.:**

**: I know.:** Harry glanced around at the Juniors. “Most people get to figure this whole bit out themselves, you know. It’s always fun to watch, too. You guys are lucky that Tom decided you needed to behave. OW!”

Tom smirked. “No making fun of me,” he ordered among the laughter as Harry rubbed at the ear the Dark Lord had bitten.

“You’re such a bastard,” he offered before glancing at the Juniors, Death Eaters, Neville, and Hermione. “Enough, people. We do have business, and it’s all serious from here on out.” Everyone silenced as Tom let go and stepped back to give his lover the floor. “You all know about the attack on Saturday by now and that it was dealt with. You should all, by now, also know about the attack the following morning that lost Gin her voice and got Ronald Weasley suspended for a month. I dropped him off on my way here to see if we could get him suspended for another month. Severus, Tom, do either of you know the outcome of Ron’s appearance?”

“No. Dumbledore just took him up to his office after he’d been revived. He was blabbing on about not having a clue how he got there,” Severus offered. “If you’d like, I can probably run upstairs and see if I can find out.”

“Yes, please. I know I can trust you to be discrete,” Harry agreed. Severus stood, bowed, then left through the Slytherin exit. “While Professor Snape is getting an update on Ron, does anyone have any information or know anyone who wishes to join?”

“My sister,” Parvati volunteered. “She came to me, since you’d left.”

“Susan Bones and Dean were discussing switching outside the Room of Requirement the other day,” Seamus added. “I called Dean on it last night and he admitted that he’d been considering it since the rumours started on the train. I think he’d like a chance to talk to you, as would Sue.”

“Terry wanted to have another word with you, as well,” Morag offered. “And he did say he’d be polite. Wizard’s Oath.”

Harry and Tom traded looks. _Should we have them come down now? It would be easier to hand out bracelets and everything if everyone getting one was coming._

_True. I’d have to get those damned necklaces, though._

_Off you go, then._ Harry smiled and looked around as Tom disappeared up the stairs to his room. “Morag, could you run up and hunt down Terry and Padma?”

“Sure thing, Harry.” Morag nodded and jogged from the room.

“Seam, run up and collect Dean. Also, who has the Map?”

_‘ I do. Look for Susan?’_

“Yes, please. Wait for a moment, Seam,” Harry ordered, watching as Ginny called up the Map.

_‘ Susan and Dean are in the dungeons...’_

“What would they be doing _there_?” Harry muttered. “Fine, ‘Bini, go with Seam and find them.” Blaise and Seamus stood and hurried off to the dungeons exit. “Great. Any information? Responses to the rumours?”

“A _lot_ of people are concerned about your colours,” Hermione offered. “I get people on a regular basis coming up to me to ask if those rumours about your faith in Dumbledore wavering are true.”

“What do you tell them?” the green-eyed wizard enquired.

“That, as far as I know, you’re wary about how far Dumbledore is letting you and Ron go with some things.”

“People are more wary around Dumbledore, teachers, and anyone we’re sure are Light,” Mandy agreed. “I heard a third year telling her friend about how she’s concerned that they should talk to the Slytherins sooner, rather than later.”

“We’re not so unpopular anymore.” Millicent nodded. “I see Slytherins in all years walking around with members of the other Houses. Fewer Gryffindors than Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws, but that’s expected, I assume.”

“The Gryffindors will be the last to lose faith in the Headmaster,” Harry agreed. “Pity, for them.”

“A suggestion,” Neville said suddenly. Most people looked at him in shock, since he’d spoken up.

“I’m listening.” Harry nodded.

“A new rumour. The Heir of Gryffindor is wary of Dumbledore.”

 _‘ It would be even more effective if you said the HEIRS of Gryffindor, though.’_ Ginny pointed out.

Harry cocked a questioning eyebrow at his fellow Heir, who nodded. “Then that is the next rumour. Both Heirs of Gryffindor are losing faith in Dumbledore.”

“What do you mean by _both_?” Rodolphus inquired.

“Nev and I are both from the Gryffindor line.” Harry shrugged. “We don’t have to say _who_ the Heirs are, in fact, I’d rather we didn’t,” Neville nodded in agreement, “but, yes, Nev, a perfect idea.”

Severus returned with Seamus, Blaise, Dean, and Susan Bones. “He’s not been suspended any longer,” Severus said immediately.

“WHAT?!” Harry shouted. He kicked a beanbag chair and sent it into a wall. “Bastard.” He glanced back at Severus, who was watching him warily, and the students who had come with him. “Sit, please. Dean, Susan, thank you for coming. Severus, did he say _why_ he wasn’t suspended?”

Severus sat carefully. “Yes. Mr Weasley had no clue how he’d come to be on the school grounds and, therefore, is not to receive extra suspension.”

Harry’s eyes blazed. “I’ll have that man’s head on a pike by the end of this, mark my words,” he hissed.

“Oh, good, you’re finally agreeing with me on that,” Tom commented, stepping back into the room. “Morag, Miss Patil, and Mr Boot, welcome. Why don’t you three sit? Harry, a word?”

Harry stepped over to where Tom was standing while the three new students sat. “What?”

The Dark Lord enveloped the teen in a hug and closed his eyes. _You need to calm down, love. There’s nothing much you can do like this except hurt others. Trust me on this._

Harry buried his face in Tom’s chest with a helpless sob. _This is killing me. He’s going to get back first and I know he’s going to do something and–_

_Hush, Harry. We’ll deal with that if and when it happens. For now, you have four new people to induct and seventeen others who are worried about you. Forget Ron for a moment. We’ll worry about murder–er– **maiming** him later._

Harry laughed weakly as he pulled away. “You’re such a bastard.”

“Or so you say,” Tom agreed, taking Harry’s hand and putting the bunch of necklaces in it. “Keep them all. It’s easier if you have them then it is for you to be continuously coming into my room to get them, especially with Dumbledore’s new rule with the portraits.”

“Okay.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll take my aggressions out on Ronniekins later, then.”

“See, that’s the spirit.” Tom ruffled his hair gently. “Come on, brat.”

Harry led the Dark Lord back over to the circle. “I shouldn’t have lost my temper. At any rate, in case we _don’t_ find a way to keep Ron from coming back a month earlier, I want everyone walking in groups.”

“You think he knows who we are?” Draco demanded.

“I _know_ he knows who everyone is. Percy was writing to him and named everyone who was inducted over Christmas.”

_‘ WHAT?! THAT NO GOOD, MOTHER-FUCKING–‘_

“Ginevra!” Tom called sharply. The witch froze and gave the Dark Lord a cautious look. “The language needs to be toned down, missy.”

_‘ Sorry. I’ll refrain from using the f-word. May I continue ranting?’_

“No, you may not. We have to let you go before dinner,” Harry said softly.

“You know, if the tomato ends up in St. Mungo’s, he won’t be able to come back,” Pansy pointed out slyly.

Harry grinned as many others laughed. “I’ll have to run that past Molly and Arthur. I’ve no doubt Fred and George would love to cause a little ‘accident’ for us, of course...” This got more laughter.

“Or we could set Nagini on him,” Tom added idly. “She’d love a chance to make our lives easier.”

 _‘ Will that put him out of commission for the two weeks we need?’_ Ginny asked. _‘ I mean, what if he gets the same doctor dad had or something?’_

“Gin has a point,” Harry agreed softly. “They’ve already found a cure for Nagini’s venom.” He glanced back at the Dark Lord, who was standing behind him.

Tom offered a chilling smile. “Perhaps they’ve found a cure for _one_ of her poisons, but certainly not _all_ of them.”

Harry blinked a few times in shock, then shook his head with a smile. “I have a new respect for your choice in familiars. I’ll have Wormtail bring her over this week and talk to her about it.”

“Good.” Tom nodded. “Saber, see that it is done.”

“Understood, my Lord.” Rodolphus bowed his head.

Harry watched with a grim smile as Susan, Dean, Terry, and Padma all turned to stare at Tom with something akin to horror. “Yes, this is Voldemort. Tom, could you do us the favour of dropping your glamour?”

The Dark Lord shrugged mildly and dropped the glamour that made him look like Marcus Brutús. **: Can I really terrify them?:**

**: Please don’t. I hate it when you look like Voldemort.:**

**: I’m hurt.:**

**: So sorry,:** Harry offered sarcastically, rolling his eyes and returning his attention back to the students and Death Eaters before him. “Dean, Susan, Padma, and Terry, please come up here. Gin, you as well.”

Ginny came to stand next to Harry, pausing to smack the Dark Lord’s arm as the other four her brother had called up stood warily. _‘ Stop scaring them or I’ll hex you.’_ the redhead warned.

Tom scowled. “Are you telling me what to do, Ginevra?”

_‘ Yes, actually. Now, stop scaring them.’_

**: I’d listen to her if I were you, love.:** Harry chuckled.

Tom rolled his eyes. “Yes, fine. Get to your place, Miss Weasley.”

Ginny smirked and stepped up to the place on Harry’s right. _‘ Thanks, bro.’_ appeared in front of the green-eyed wizard’s gaze.

Harry grinned and hugged her gently. “Any time, sis,” he whispered before turning back to the four students standing before them. “Let me make this clear. The Dark Order is for life. If you defect after receiving the Mark, you _will_ be killed, as Percy allowed us to prove to the rest of the world just this weekend. Knowing this, do you still wish to become a Junior, or a Death Eater In-Training?”

“Yes,” the four agreed.

 _‘ Lucky for the Juniors, we don’t have a Dark Mark branded into our arms,’_ Ginny started. _‘ We have necklaces of the Dark Mark instead.’_

“No matter which form of the Mark you have, you will be expected to obey both Voldemort and myself,” Harry continued. “If you are asked to do something by Voldemort or myself, you will do so. For the Juniors, Ginevra is also your boss, as she is my second. The second of the normal Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, has no control over you. You need not listen to him or any other Death Eater, though you may wish to at times.”

“Once you have received them, your necklaces will act just as the Dark Mark does,” Tom said, stepping forward and laying a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “If you are needed, they will burn. If they burn, concentrate on them and the burn will lead you to the caller, which will always be one of the three of us. Understanding these laws, do you still wish to join the Dark Order?”

“Yes,” they agreed, though it was slower this time.

“Juniors are, for the most part, expected to collect information, spread pre-decided rumours, and collect followers within the school. Chances are, until you’ve graduated, you will never find yourselves faced with going on a raid. If you are, it will be an option, rather than an obligation. Do you still wish to take on the Dark Mark?”

“Yes,” they chorused calmly.

Harry handed two of the necklaces to Ginny and both stepped forward to place the necklaces on the necks of the inductees. Once done, they stepped back to their positions and Harry spoke again. “I have one last rule that Voldemort disagrees with, but it is a rule for this section of the Dark Order. You will place any and all disagreements behind you when you come to meetings or have dealings with another Junior of a serious nature. If you break this rule, I will prove exactly how much I agree with using force to get you to behave. Trust me when I say being under _Crucio_ is no laughing matter,” he warned them coldly. “You may sit.”

 _Ooh, scary,_ Tom teased as the four new Juniors returned to their seats, no longer quite so easy-going.

 _Stuff it,_ Harry shot back, setting a hand on Ginny’s shoulder. “May I borrow you for a moment longer?”

_‘Of course.’_

“Thank you.” Harry glanced across the circle at Rodolphus. “Saber, my bag?”

“You want me to _throw_ it?” the Death Eater replied in surprise.

“No, you dimwit. I want you to use your wand. The wood one, please,” Harry returned scathingly.

Rodolphus wrinkled his nose in disgust as the Juniors laughed. “I’m too used to you making me do everything the Muggle way,” he complained, pulling out his wand and floating the bag over to his younger leader.

Harry grabbed the bag from the air, smiling. “Oops,” he merely said, getting another round of laughter. He tugged eleven bracelets from his bag and handed six to his sister. “Hand them out on the left. I’ll take the right and deal with Severus and the bastard.”

Ginny grimaced. _‘ Sure you don’t want me to take the ones for ALL the Juniors and you just deal with those two?’_

“I don’t think Severus is going to be much of a problem…”

 _‘ Give me those.'_ Ginny grabbed the other five bracelets from her brother and started around the circle.

Harry shrugged. “Gin is handing out charm bracelets which are now uniform for the Juniors. I got this first set for you all, but you have to wear them at all times and, if you lose them or whatnot, I’ll personally _Crucio_ you, so I’d keep a close eye on them,” he told everyone warningly before cutting across the circle and holding one out to Severus. “You get one as well.”

“Any reason why?” the Potions professor inquired mildly as he took the bracelet.

“They’re damn useful and may save your life?” Hermione suggested, leaning over to look at her professor.

“Oh, good, you can argue with him about it.” Harry sighed. “I’m going to go fight with Tom...” He turned and started back towards the Dark Lord, acting as if he were walking towards his doom.

“I’m not wearing that,” Tom warned his second when Harry was still only halfway across the circle.

“Yes, you are,” Harry replied. “And we’ve had this discussion more than enough times.”

“I. Do. Not. Wear. Bracelets,” Tom said coldly as Harry came to stand before him.

“I’m sorry, your royal pain-in-the-aresness, but they didn’t _have_ any crowns. They had _bracelets_ and that is what you are wearing.”

“No.”

“Tom, I’m not fighting with you over this.”

“I’m not wearing it.”

“Then I’m going home after the meeting,” Harry said firmly.

Tom’s mouth fell open in shock. “You wouldn’t.”

Harry held out the bracelet. “Put it on.”

Tom switched tactics. “I don’t _wanna_ ,” he whined.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle, you are seventy-two years old. Stop acting like a toddler,” Harry ordered coldly. “Put the damn bracelet on.”

“No.”

Ginny leaned on Harry’s shoulder. _‘ Come on, Tommy-boy. If you don’t put on the bracelet, I get Harry for the night, right, Harry?’_

“Oh, definitely. Gin and I have plans al–“

Tom grabbed the bracelet from Harry’s hand and shoved it on his wrist. “Happy?”

“Yup.” Harry smirked. “Now, don’t try taking it off, it won’t work.”

“You spelled it on me!” Tom shouted furiously. “Take it off!”

“After all that work getting you to put it on? I don’t think so!” Harry replied before turning back around to face a sea of smiles. “These lovely bracelets that Voldie is so cutely whining over are charm bracelets with a few special charms that have been dubbed important. Each bracelet disappears from the sight of any but the wearer once you’ve put it on. I can guarantee that some of these charms can save your life, as can both Hermione and Tom, once he stops whining about having to wear a _bracelet_.” This was met with a round of laughter, as the Dark Lord had chosen that moment to drop to the ground and pout.

“You’re adorable.” Harry assured his lover before returning his attention to the Juniors as Tom made a noise of complaint. “Now, I’m sure you’re all wondering what these charms do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salazar and Godric: Since these two seem to be everyone’s favourite side pairing on FFN, I figured I’d give a little background. *grins*  
> First off, though, both Salazar and Godric will continue to make little appearances throughout the fic, though they will never truly stand out like, say Gin and Ted do. It’ll also take them a while to make up, so we may not find out that they’ve made friends any time soon, though Harry and Godric do figure out how to get along by the time Harry’s suspension is up.  
> The basic back story for Salazar and Godric is that they were lovers during the building of Hogwarts, but then, once the school was built, they had a bit of a lover’s spat and Salazar went off travelling. Godric got into a relationship with a woman – to carry on his line – and died about a month before Salazar returned to the school. Salazar pretty much took over the post Godric had formerly held – Headmaster – and got married so he, too, could carry on his line.  
> At some point during their history, Godric found something to hold as a grudge over Salazar’s head, hence their fighting.  
> Hope that clears all that up!! Any other questions, let me know! *winks*


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to start referring to Ginny as Gin now, ‘cause I’m lazy like that.

“HARRY!”

Harry glanced up in time to see a flash of red and brown before he found his arms full of Gin and Hermione. “You two are trying to kill me!” he laughed, hugging them both as tightly as he could.

“You two should be in class,” Dumbledore said from behind Harry. He was frowning at the two Gryffindor witches.

 _‘ Both Professor Snape and Professor Brutús let us go to come meet Harry.’_ Gin replied as she and Hermione both let Harry go.

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to say something, but Harry spoke first. “They would. Here, you two can help me take my stuff up to my room; let me know what I’ve missed on the way,” the teen said happily, placing his shrunken trunk in Hermione’s hand and his shrunken broom in Gin’s hand.

The ladies laughed and, each taking an arm, led Harry into the school, leaving Dumbledore behind.

“So, what have I missed since Sunday?” Harry asked softly as they started up the stairs to the Tower.

“Nothing much,” Hermione offered.

 _‘ Lavender’s still pining for Ron.’_ Gin reported in disgust. _‘ I, personally, hope he never gets better.’_

“I know, love.” Harry gave his sister a one-armed hug.

 _‘ Oh, and Luna said she wants to have a word with you when you get the chance.’_ Gin added.

“Has she had her seventeenth birthday yet?” Harry hissed, eyes searching Gin’s.

 _‘ It was Friday.’_ Gin assured him.

“Then I will try and make time for her this week, yes.”

“You’re going to love this week’s password,” Hermione informed the wizard as they reached the landing in front of the Fat Lady.

“I’m terrified. What is it?”

“Welcome back, Harry.”

The portrait swung open, the Fat Lady smiling down at them. “And very welcome you are.”

“Who came up with _that_ one?” Harry complained, hopping through the hole. He turned to help the two witches through as well.

“Well, one of the third years suggested it and the Fat Lady liked it so much she decided she’d keep it for the week.”

 _‘ Hogwarts is VERY glad to have you back.’_ Gin added. _‘ If only because you’re the only one who will give Dumbledore a piece of your mind.’_

“And you add excitement to everyone’s day. No one knows what you’ll pull next,” Hermione agreed, smiling brightly.

Harry dropped his head into his hands with a moan.

“Come on, let’s get you settled back in,” Hermione suggested gently, resting a hand on the young wizard’s arm. “The sooner you’re settled in, the sooner we can go down for lunch.”

“I think I may just hide under my bed. Surely that would be safer!” Harry complained, leading the way up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

-~/\~-

The rest of the day had followed with constant pats on the back, “hello”s from every student who saw him, and little gifts from the two other teachers he’d had that day. Professor Sprout had given him a large hug and a slab of Honeydukes chocolate when she saw him, while Hagrid handed over a bottle of butterbeer and, much to Harry’s surprise, a small fairy that the half-giant had caught while visiting his half-brother in the Forest. The fairy settled itself in Harry’s hair and stayed there the rest of the day, buzzing occasionally.

Harry’s favourite part of the day, however, was when he stepped into the Great Hall for dinner and found himself enveloped in a hug by Tom, who had missed lunch because Dumbledore had needed him for something. “Great to have you back, you little imp,” Tom added once he’d let go.

“Oh, I dunno, I think Aunt Petunia might miss having someone to set the table,” Harry replied, eyes shining.

Tom chuckled. “Go sit with your friends, you brat.”

Harry bounced over to the Gryffindor Table and settled himself between Neville and Gin. “This has been the best day _ever_!” he decided.

“I’ll bet.” Dean chuckled from down the table. “How many points have you collected for us today, hm?”

Harry blinked a few times, then held up a hand to tick off the teachers who had given him points on. “Well, Hagrid gave me twenty points for helping him with the jarveys, Sprout gave me ten for helping Nev find his gloves, Flitwick gave me ten for helping him get a book off his desk when I went to talk to him about my missed work, Trelawney gave me five points when I held a door open for her, McGonagall gave me five points for helping Trelawney, and Snape gave me twenty-five points for visiting him to hand in the work I missed.”

“ _Snape_ gave you points?!” Lavender called in surprise.

“Weird, isn’t it?” Harry shrugged. “So that’s, uhm, seventy-five points.”

The Gryffindor Table roared with laughter at Harry’s amazed look. “You’re awfully popular today, aren’t you, mate?” Seamus teased.

“This reminds me of that time in fifth year when you were everyone’s favourite student.” Parvati giggled. “Except, this time, even _Snape_ is on your side.”

“I’m still recovering from the shock of _Trelawney_ giving him points, personally,” Hermione said. “I’ve always thought that woman _hated_ you.”

 _‘ Naw. Harry was just useful for killing off.’_ Gin offered, grinning. _‘ So, Mr Potter, now that you’re Hogwarts’ favourite wizard again, what do you plan on doing?’_

“Reminding everyone I’m back,” Harry said mischievously as a loud ‘pop’ came from the Ravenclaw Table and everyone who’d eaten the potatoes turned into an eagle.

The Hall burst into laughter as the Head Boy, Anthony Goldstein, who didn’t like potatoes, grinned at Harry. “Okay, Potter, what’s got the counter?”

Harry, who was laughing too hard to speak, held up a biscuit by way of answer. The birds immediately started pecking at the biscuits, but didn’t change back.

One very smart bird came over and grabbed the biscuit out of Harry’s hand. It flew to the ground, ate some, and returned to the form of a third year Ravenclaw girl by the name of Geneva Shepard. The rest of the Ravenclaws followed her example, much to the amusement of the Hall.

“I don’t want to know how you set that one up,” Seamus said through his laughter. “But I think you’ve been spending too much time with the Weasley twins.”

Harry wiggled his eyebrows at the Irish wizard. “Best watch out for those custard creams, eh?” The Gryffindors around him broke out in laughter and Harry leaned back in his seat, smiling mischievously. “Be careful what you eat, my lion friends. Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts.”

The Hall broke out in fresh laughter.

-~/\~-

Harry poked his head out of the blood curtain leading into Godric’s room and got a bit of a shock as a loud chorus of, “WELCOME BACK, HARRY!” hit him like a brick wall.

The teen laughed and entered into the room grinning. “What is it with all this ‘welcome back’ nonsense? You all know I never really left.”

“But now you’re back _properly_ ,” Morag pointed out. “Come on, we’ve got food that we know you haven’t got your sticky little fingers on yet.”

Harry chuckled. “You don’t trust me, hum? How devastating.”

 _‘ Prat!’_ Gin shot at him, happily munching on a crisp.

Harry winked as her and got himself some food. “See, this is why I love you people. Did it ever occur to you that I might have asked the house-elves to prank everything a student takes from the kitchen?”

“Yes, which is why I threw spells over everything to get rid of all your little pranks,” Tom replied, coming up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around the teen. “You’re such a naughty little imp.”

“And you could care less,” Harry shot back before twisting his head to kiss the Dark Lord.

Tom bit Harry’s lower lip with a smirk and drew away. “You bet.”

“Hey, Harry?” Seamus called. Harry and Tom both glanced at him. “Are we calling this a meeting, or a party?” the Irishman asked. He was holding a cup that Harry guessed was filled with rum or firewhiskey.

“Oh, go on, then.” Harry waved a hand at him. “But make sure you take one of those Sobering Potions before bed or I’ll laugh at you in the morning.”

“Understood, boss-man,” Seamus agreed before chugging the cup happily.

“You’re far too easy on them,” Severus muttered as he came to stand next to Harry and Tom.

“They’re allowed a little fun.” Harry shrugged.

“I notice you’re not joining in on the ‘fun’,” the Death Eater pointed out evenly.

“I’m far too comfortable to get smashed, thanks.” The teen sniggered.

Severus let out a snort. “How did Mr Finnigan get a Sobering Potion? That’s not something I teach.”

“Harry made him a batch over the summer,” Tom answered.

“And then I taught him how to make it himself, so I could get some peace and quiet after he ran out,” the teen agreed.

Severus gave him an odd look. “I see.” He glanced back at the students. “I must return to my office. Good night, my Lord, Harry.” He turned to leave, then paused. “Oh, Mr Potter?”

“Yes?”

“Twenty points to Gryffindor for teaching your fellow classmate how to brew an actual potion,” the Potions professor said before leaving.

Harry chuckled. “I’ll be damned. He’s given me more points today than he’s given my House the whole time I’ve been at this school.”

Tom snorted. “That’s not saying much, knowing Severus.”

“No, I don’t suppose it is...” Harry smiled as he saw Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle snogging in a shadowed corner. “I knew those two were an item.”

“Lovely.” Tom shook his head. “Who gave you this lovely little fairy, by the way?”

“Hagrid.” Harry smiled. “All the teachers appear to like having me back.”

“I would assume so. Hogwarts isn’t Hogwarts without you causing trouble, you know.”

“I know.” Harry let out a sigh. “I missed this place. I mean, hanging out at Privet Drive with Aunt Petunia and Saber was loads of fun, as was popping in at the Burrow, but, I mean, this place is home.” He closed his eyes and relaxed against the Dark Lord. “And this is my family.”

“I know, love,” Tom whispered, resting his chin on the top of Harry’s head. “I know.”

-~/\~-

The next two days went by in a haze of laughter, pranks, treats from teachers, and points awarded to Gryffindor for the smallest of things for Harry. But, on Friday, Ron was released from St. Mungo’s and brought back to school by the Headmaster an hour before dinner.

Harry met the two at the door, gaze calm. “Headmaster.” He nodded to the elder wizard. “Ron, could I have a word with you?”

“I dunno…” the elder teen said carefully. He was gripping his wand tightly in his right hand.

“Even if I promise not to do any harm to you for the next hour?” Harry inquired gently. The red-haired wizard just glared. “Ron, look, I just want to talk, nothing more. My word as a Gryffindor.”

“ _That’s_ not saying much,” Ron spat.

“Fine. My word as Gryffindor’s Heir. Just talk,” Harry decided, noting the surprised look on Dumbledore’s face out of the corner of his eye.

Ron kicked the ground. “Fine. Let’s go to the Room of Requirement. And _I_ decide what shape it takes.”

“As you wish.” Harry inclined his head and led the way, knowing Ron wouldn’t want to show him his back, no matter what.

Ron called up a room in deep reds and bright gold with two plush chairs and gentle lighting. Harry let out a hum of appreciation as he tossed himself into a chair. Ron settled himself into the other chair far more carefully. “What do you want, Potter?”

“Ouch. I thought we were _friends_ , Ron,” Harry said in a wounded voice.

“I’m not friends with someone who set a snake on me,” Ron shot back, voice laced with venom.

“Oops.” Harry gave the other teen an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry, Ron.”

“Get to the point, _Potter_ ,” Ron spat.

Harry sighed tragically. “See what happens when I try and be nice to you? You get so nasty.”

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. “Talk.”

Harry frowned at the wand. “Oh, fine. I just wanted to give you a warning, really.” He stood slowly, emerald-green eyes burning with a cold and dangerous fire. His voice, when he spoke again, was murderous, “Mark my words, Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you attack any of my people, you’ll find yourself faced with a revenge which will make Nagini’s attack look like _nothing_. Damn Albus Dumbledore’s watching eye. Damn the Order of the Phoenix. If my people are hurt, I will kill you.”

Ron watched with wide eyes as the raven-haired teen swept from the room.

-~/\~-

When Ron finally walked into the Great Hall for dinner, he found that they’d left him a seat at the very end of the table. Harry was sitting at the centre of the table with his sister and Neville on either side, Hermione across from him. The sixth and seventh years around the Boy-Who-Lived were all laughing at something the wizard had just said and Harry’s face shone with joy. The other House Tables were filled with laughter as well, though not at Harry’s joke, Ron supposed.

Ron glanced up at the Head Table. The Headmaster kept sending Harry wary glances. The other teachers would, occasionally, beam at Harry or a favoured student at another table before returning to whatever conversation they were holding with their neighbours. Brutús and Snape were whispering to one another and keeping a watchful eye on the students in the Hall. Once in a while, one of the two would shoot a quick look at Dumbledore, frown, then return their attention to the previous conversation.

Suddenly, Ron found his gaze met by Professor Brutús. The professor frowned at him briefly, then turned to say something to Snape. The Potions teacher turned to scowl at him and Ron quickly looked at his plate. _Weren’t they fighting at the beginning of the year?_

“What are you thinking?” Harry inquired, sliding into the seat across from Ron.

“That you should go back with your little fan club,” Ron spat, stabbing a carrot.

Harry shrugged. “Talk to Lavender, Ron. She’s got a thing for you, and she’s definitely not mine.” He stood. “She cares too much for her looks and gossip for me to snag her. You need a girlfriend to keep you out of trouble.” So saying, Harry slid down the table and spoke to Lavender briefly. Her face lit up when he pointed out Ron and she quickly moved over to him.

 _What are you playing at, Potter?_ Ron thought at his ex-best friend as Lavender took the empty seat across from him.

-~/\~-

“Why did you do that?” Hermione asked once Harry sat back down.

“I got sick of hearing her either whine about how she missed having Ron around or about how her hair looks today. Better they keep one another busy than annoy us.” Harry shrugged.

“So we can listen to her whine instead. Thanks, Harry,” Parvati complained before carefully un-hexing her food. The day after Harry’s return had found most students in the library, looking up spells to un-hex things so they would never get caught off-guard. The teachers had started placing spells on their dishes to repel Harry’s pranks after he’d caught all but the two Slytherins the day after he got back at breakfast.

“Well, take some cheese up and start stuffing it in her mouth, then,” Dean suggested, snatching a dumpling off of Hermione’s plate, since her food was never hexed.

“Dean!” Hermione smacked his arm as he grinned at her. “Oh, you’re disgusting. Close your mouth and finish that.”

“Just because you take it off of Herm’s plate doesn’t mean it’s not hexed, Dean,” Harry said warningly. “With your luck, I’ve put spells on Herm’s utensils that repel pranks, rather than her plate.”

Dean spat the dumpling out on his plate, much to Harry’s amusement and everyone else’s disgust. “You’re pulling my leg.”

“Actually, yes, I am. Anyway, I didn’t hex the Gryffindor food today. It’s the Slytherins that have to watch it,” Harry said with a wild smile. The table around him laughed as he waved his wand and got rid of the once-dumpling on Dean’s plate. “Once it’s been in your mouth it’ll get you anyway. Spitting it out doesn’t keep you from the prank. Really, Dean. I thought you knew better than that.”

A shout of laughter from the Slytherin Table showed that one of the first years hadn’t been careful enough with his food and had been turned into a monkey. The Hall filled with laughter as Harry idly floated a biscuit from the Hufflepuffs’ Table over to the poor primate.

“Told you,” Harry added once the poor student had been returned to normal. He bowed to Harry, who nodded his head in response, and sat back down.

 _‘ Why don’t you just make them figure out which table has the antidote themselves?’_ Gin enquired as she sipped at her pumpkin juice.

“It would be a mess.” Harry shrugged. “Imagine half of the Hufflepuffs climbing all over the Gryffindor Table because the antidote for whatever prank I’d played on them could be in our biscuits.”

_‘ Oh. That makes sense.’_

“Of course it makes sense. It’s _Harry_.” Parvati giggled.

“Gee, thanks, Parvati,” Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. The girl winked at him.

“Who are you pranking next?” Seamus inquired.

Harry shrugged. “I figured I’d give everyone a couple of weeks to relax, then strike suddenly. See how many people got lazy.”

“Oh, you’re a horrible child.” Hermione laughed.

“Knowing you, you’ll hit on April Fool’s Day.” Neville sniggered. “Except it’ll be something we haven’t found a way to guard against.”

“Clever, this one.” Harry sighed, earning him another round of laughter. He rested his cheek on his hand and glanced at Neville. “Guess I’ll have to keep my eye on you, lest you spread my plots around.”

“Oh, come on. Even Crabbe and Goyle could have figure _that_ one out!” Neville laughed.

Harry wiggled his eyebrows. “I know. Together, they actually have a full brain, too.” The students around him laughed as Harry returned his attention to his food, discretely un-hexing the dumpling on his plate that he knew Gin had hex when he hadn’t been looking.

_‘ Hey!’_

Harry smirked at his sister. “You’ve gotta get up earlier in the morning than _that_ to hex the great Harry Potter!” he declared, pointing his fork at her.

With a flash of light, Harry turned into a small griffin. Tom appeared behind Gin out of nowhere as the Hall exploded in laughter. “I win.”

_‘ You cheated!’_

“You never specified that we had to hex him through his food, just that we had to hex him,” the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor pointed out calmly as he picked up the griffin. “You know, he’s kinda cute. I might just keep him.”

 _If you don’t turn me back this instant, I’ll bite you,_ Harry warned the Dark Lord mentally as the students cracked up again.

“Marcus, please return Mr Potter to his proper form,” Dumbledore said severely as he came up behind the teacher.

Tom rolled his eyes and, setting Harry back down, muttered the counter. Harry frowned at the Headmaster. “Oh, come on, Professor. I wanted to bite him.”

The Headmaster shot Harry a sharp look to silence him, then looked back at Tom. “Marcus, could I have a word with you?”

“It was a prank, Headmaster,” Harry said coldly. “No one was hurt.”

“Thank you, Mr Potter,” Dumbledore shot Harry another look to get him to shut up.

“If you’re going to snip on Marcus about pranks, sir, then you need to snip on everyone in this school who’s played a prank or has tried to play a prank this past week, at the least. I’m sure we could make up a list for you, if you wish,” Harry continued, eyes burning holes in Dumbledore’s head.

“Harry, enough,” Tom hissed.

“Would you care to be suspended again, Mr Potter?” Dumbledore asked coldly.

Harry glanced at his friends at the Gryffindor and Slytherin Tables. “No, sir. Someone needs to be here to keep your students in line, since you don’t appear to be able to.”

An oppressive silence fell over the Hall as Harry and Dumbledore glared at one another. Finally, Dumbledore spoke, “Mr Potter, Marcus, I would like both of you to accompany me to my office, please.”

Harry settled a hand on Gin’s shoulder as the girl started to rise and shook his head. “Stay here,” he murmured before turning and following the two adults from the Hall.

“That boy really knows how to make an exit,” Sprout said to Flitwick as the Great Hall exploded with sound.

-~/\~-

“I’m getting tired of yelling at you, Harry.” Dumbledore sighed as he sat down behind his desk. Both Harry and Tom sat across from him.

“There’s a surprise,” the teen muttered.

“Harry,” Tom said, shooting the young wizard a look before Dumbledore could speak.

Harry turned to glare at the Dark Lord. _What?_

_I won’t ferry you back and forth if you get suspended again, so clam it, mister._

Harry turned away to look at Fawkes. “Sorry.”

Dumbledore glanced at his Defence professor in surprise, but the man was too busy looking around the office, as he normally tended to do while he was in there. “I’m getting tired of yelling at both of you, actually.”

“Excuse my presumptuousness, Headmaster, but, as far as I can tell, you wouldn’t be yelling at Marcus if you weren’t continuously pinning things on him because you suspect him of working for Voldemort,” Harry said calmly, glancing at the elderly wizard. Dumbledore glanced at him in surprise. “Give me one instance where Marcus actually did something that would prove him to be a Death Eater.”

The leader of the Order of the Phoenix frowned at Harry. The young man had a point, damn him. Marcus Brutús had never actually given him reason to suspect him as a Death Eater. All he had to go on was Severus' word, and Severus obviously wasn’t as trusted anymore as he’d once been. Well, there was the fact that the man before him obviously hated him... “Marcus, out of pure curiosity, why do you hate me?” Dumbledore asked rather suddenly.

Tom’s gaze shot around to the old man. “Because you haven’t trusted me since the first day we met, sir,” was the response. “I cannot like a person who does not give me a chance.”

 _Brutal honesty. Tom, you are such a bastard,_ Harry chuckled mentally.

 _He asked,_ was the mild response.

Dumbledore watched as the two wizards across from him glanced around his office, occasionally sharing brief smiles. Something clicked, suddenly, and he couldn’t help but wonder why it took him so long to notice it. He sat back with a sigh and a smile. “I see.”

Harry’s eyes shot over to the Headmaster almost as soon as he smiled. “Headmaster, is there any particular reason _why_ you’re smiling?”

Dumbledore blinked a few times. “Can you control your Metamorphmagus abilities, yet?”

Harry paused briefly before speaking with care. “For the most part, yes. I do have trouble with a few things and it’s tiring, but I’m getting better. Why?”

“Eyes in the back of your head,” Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling. “You were watching me even when you weren’t.”

“Always keep your eyes on your opponent,” Harry murmured and Dumbledore recognized it as something Moody would have said.

“Am I your opponent, then?” the old Headmaster inquired almost sadly.

“You’re hardly my friend, sir.” Harry shrugged. Tom’s eyes shot around to stare at him in surprise. “Don’t give me that look, Marcus; Professor Dumbledore is well aware that we’ve been at odds too often for the past year and a half to be friends.”

Dumbledore nodded regretfully. “How did you find out you were the Heir, if you don’t mind me asking?

Harry gave the old wizard an odd look before shrugging. “Salazar Slytherin told me.”

Tom’s eyes widened in surprise. _Harry..._

Dumbledore sighed at the teenager. _I thought I’d hidden all of those pictures, but I should have expected that Harry would find them,_ he thought with slight annoyance. “I see. I suppose he would recognize the line.” Harry just nodded. “So, who is Miss Weasley really dating?”

Harry blinked a few times very slowly. “Me, sir. I thought you knew that.”

Dumbledore smiled at the teen. “Really?”

“No,” Tom cut in, surprising Harry into looking at him. “She’s dating Theodore Nott.”

“Marcus,” Harry hissed, narrowing his eyes at the professor.

The teal-eyed man cocked an eyebrow at Harry. “He already knows, or he wouldn’t be asking.”

“Quite right,” Dumbledore agreed as Harry settled his face in his hands with a groan. “However.” He sent both wizards a grave look. “Hogwarts does not condone student/teacher relationships, as I’m sure you both know.”

“Harry is of age, Headmaster. There’s not much Hogwarts or yourself can do about this matter,” Tom pointed out evenly.

“Headmaster,” Harry said suddenly. Dumbledore looked to him and was surprised by the intensity of the green gaze. “If you sack Marcus, I go with him, and I doubt I’ll be the only one.”

Dumbledore stared at the young man before him for a long moment before finally letting out a tired sigh and looking away. “I don’t want to have to drag either of you two in here again because your pranks are out of hand. Harry, you need to quit attacking the school.”

“With all due respect, sir, I am merely making sure everyone is paying attention to what goes on around them. We are at war with Voldemort. The last thing anyone needs is to be caught by surprise because there’s poison in their food,” Harry said quickly. “Consider it my school-wide training session.”

Dumbledore gave him a cold look. “I am asking you to stop, Harry.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Yes, sir,” he ground out.

“Thank you. Marcus, you cannot prank students. You are a teacher and need to act like one.”

“Understood, sir.” Tom nodded. Harry could feel the man’s annoyance through their link.

“Thank you, gentlemen. You are both free to go.” Dumbledore nodded to the two wizards.

“Good night, Headmaster.” Tom nodded, standing. He took a look at the scowling Harry and sighed. “Come on, you.”

Harry grumbled something under his breath and stood, still scowling.

“What’s that look for?” Tom teased, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Gryffindors are sore losers.”

Harry punched the taller wizard’s side gently before settling an arm around his waist and leaning against him. “Prat.”

Tom chuckled and led Harry from the office and Dumbledore’s prying eyes. “Let’s go assure your friends you’re not suspended again.” He paused suddenly. “Headmaster?”

“Yes, Marcus?” Dumbledore smiled at him.

“I’d appreciate it if you’d tell my doorkeeper to let my students in to visit me again.”

“We could always get you a new picture,” Harry teased. “Maybe I can find one of a lion.”

“I think not! There will be no lions near _my_ bedroom.”

Harry smirked. “Too late.”

“You’re a Gryffindor, not a lion, Mr Potter. That’s hardly the same thing,” Tom shot back before glancing back up at the Headmaster, who’d been watching them argue with a faint smile. “The portrait, Headmaster.”

“As long as everyone has left before curfew,” Dumbledore agreed.

“Thank you.” Tom nodded and walked out of the office with Harry. _Why did you say Slytherin told you that you were an Heir?_

_Salazar mentioned something about having pictures up here which he used to find out if something important was going on. I figured that they’d be pictures of him and that Dumbledore would know about them. He probably hid them, in fact._

_And you have that bad habit of getting into **everything** ,_ Tom agreed, shaking his head in amusement. _You’re like a toddler._

 _Shut up,_ Harry shot back with a smile. “Hey, you know what?”

“What?”

“I can kiss you good morning now.”

“Don’t get too carried away, you imp.”

“Too carried away would be snuggling in class, Marcus. I think I’m entitled to a good morning kiss.”

“Better idea,” Tom said, suddenly mischievous. He leaned over enough so he could place his mouth next to Harry’s ear. “Good morning sex.”

Harry laughed. “On the Head Table? I think Dumbledore would murder us both, forget those nice little things like sacking and expelling.”

Tom shrugged. “Good point. It’ll have to be on the Gryffindor Table, then.”

Harry snorted and covered his eyes. “You’re such a bastard.”

“Point?”

Harry smiled and leaned his head on Tom’s shoulder. “There wasn’t one. Welcome back, Harry.”

“Is that your password?” Tom asked in amusement as the portrait hole opened.

“Stuff it, you sod,” Harry muttered, leading Tom in.

“I’m just wondering what Mr Weasley thought of it.”

Harry sniggered. “Good question.”

 _‘ Harry! Marcus!’_ Gin ran up to them. _‘ You’re not expelled or suspended or sacked?’_

“Upset?” Tom inquired brightly. “Ow!” he added when Harry stepped on his foot.

“Be nice,” Harry said warningly before smiling at Gin. “We’re still here, but good old Dumbles caught on to the relationship switch, so you can randomly jump Ted in the Great Hall tomorrow morning, if you want.”

_‘ Ooh, goodie. I always wanted to give him a heart attack!’_

“The Slytherin blood must run in the family,” Tom decided. “Now, I have papers to grade, since you kept me from being sacked.”

“Can I have a kiss before you go? Please?” Harry begged softly.

“Imp,” Tom murmured before leaning down to capture Harry’s lips with his.

Gin gave an approving whistle and the two drew apart to glare at her. “Busy,” Harry said in annoyance.

_‘ Oh, you two can carry on. Just let me get my camera.’_

“Excuse me, Marcus. I have to kill my sister.”

Tom chuckled. “Just as long as she still makes it to my class on Monday.”

“Oh, she might have to spend the weekend in the Infirmary again, but I’m sure she’ll be there,” Harry assured his lover calmly.

“Poppy may just kill you,” Tom decided before kissing Harry’s scar gently. “No killing on school grounds.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, Marcus.”

 _‘ Oh, come on. I wanna hear what all happened!’_ Gin exclaimed, tugging on Harry’s arm.

“Oh, alright.” Harry drew away from the Dark Lord and waved before allowing his sister to drag him over to where Hermione, Seamus, and Neville sat.

“Kissing in the middle of the common room. Harry Potter, what _has_ come over you?” Seamus teased.

“Dumbles caught on.” Harry shrugged, taking the seat next to Hermione while Gin sat with Neville.

“And he wasn’t sacked?” Hermione whispered in shock.

“Nope. I said that, if he sacked Marcus, I was leaving with, and I probably wouldn’t be the only one to go.”

“Too bad. I would have _loved_ to see you go, Potter.” Ron sneered from behind the chair Seamus sat in.

“I’m sure you would, tomato,” Seamus spat. “So you could attack Gin again, no doubt.”

“Just like the slime you are,” Neville agreed.

“Shut up,” Ron said warningly, wand pointed at Harry, who had risen. “My argument is with Potter, not any of you.”

“I should hope it’s just with me, Weasel,” Harry replied coldly. “And, as chance would have it, it’s because of _you_ that I fought so hard to stay in Hogwarts. After all, I appear to be the only one who can control you.”

Ron’s face twisted in rage. “ _Incendio!_ ”

Harry threw up his left arm, which had his bracelet on it, and threw out his wand at the same time. “ _Locomotor Mortis!_ ”

“ _Protego! Stupefy!_ ” Ron spat, using a spell he hadn’t seen Harry’s bodyguard use before.

“ _Finite! Reducto!_ ” Harry shot back, eyes narrowed. “ _Expelliarmus!_ ” he added as the Reductor Curse shattered Ron’s Shield Charm. He caught the willow wand in his left hand and frowned at the redhead. “I should keep this, you know.”

Hermione stood next to Harry, hand out for the wand. “Give me that. Parvati, could you come with me? We’re taking Ronald to Professor McGonagall and asking her to strip him of his position as Prefect. This has gone far enough.”

Harry sighed and handed the wand over as Parvati stood and walked over to them. “Harry, you come too,” the dark-haired girl ordered, pulling out her wand.

“Why?” Ron asked suspiciously.

“Because he’s the strongest wizard in Gryffindor and I’d like his help in case you try something funny,” Parvati shot back.

 _‘ Go on. You can’t tell us anything without Herm here, anyway.’_ Gin pointed out.

“Oh, very well.” Harry sighed, putting his wand away.

“Don’t put it away!” Parvati cried.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. “I think I’d rather kick his arse if he tries something rather than hex him. Makes me feel better when he’s unarmed.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry about it, Parvati. Harry’s _always_ armed, these days.” Harry smirked coldly.

“Oh, fine. Hermione, you lead. Harry, you take up the rear.” Parvati sighed helplessly.

“Right.” Harry leered at Ron. “Try anything funny and I get to kick your arse into a wall. You know I will.”

Ron gulped and nodded. He’d seen enough of Harry’s “practises” to know that the teen could probably kill him without ever touching his wand.

Once the portrait hole had closed behind the four seventh years, the fifth year female Prefect, Jolie Marion, stood. “If it comes to it, I’d like to call a vote from the other Gryffindors. I call for Harry Potter to be made the other seventh year Prefect in place of Ronald Weasley. Raise your hand if you are in agreement.”

Every hand in the common room flew into the air. Jolie sat back down with a smirk, job done.

“Oh, we are so recruiting her,” Dean said, coming over and stealing Harry’s seat. “How old do they have to be?”

 _‘ Of age.’_ Gin replied, watching the Prefect. _‘ I like her. Talk to Harry about it.’_

“Will do.”

-~/\~-

“Come in,” McGonagall called when Hermione knocked.

The Head Girl marched in with determination, but her steps faltered when she saw the Headmaster sitting and having what appeared to be tea and biscuits with the Deputy Headmistress. Harry groaned helplessly when he saw the Headmaster. _I’m seeing far too much of this man today._

“Miss Granger. What can I do for you four?” McGonagall asked seriously.

Hermione set her lips into a line and set Ron’s wand on the desk between the two Heads. “I’d like to request you strip Ronald Weasley of his position as a Gryffindor Prefect. He is out of line.”

“Please explain what you mean by that,” Dumbledore said, glancing at the witch over his glasses.

“He verbally attacked Harry with no cause. Seamus and Neville defended Harry and Ron told them that his fight was not with them, but Harry. Harry said that was a good thing, since he appeared to be the only one who could control Ron. Ron then tried setting Harry on fire with his magic. Harry defended himself and managed to disarm Ron,” Hermione explained, fighting tears when she remembered that Ron had appeared ready to kill her best friend

McGonagall gave Ron a severe look while Dumbledore glanced at Parvati, who looked nervous, and Harry, who looked both annoyed and bored. “This happened as she said?”

“Yes, sir,” Parvati agreed shakily.

“The important details are there.” Harry nodded after a moment of thinking it over.

“Mr Weasley, what do you have to say for yourself?” McGonagall demanded.

“Harry threatened me when I got back to school today!” Ron blurted out.

“Mr Potter...” McGonagall sighed and glanced at the dark-haired wizard who was leaning against the wall next to the door, looking _very_ bored.

“I told Ron that if he harmed any of my friends, I’d retaliate,” Harry replied evenly. “Which is the truth and, if you’ll recall, I have already done so, in the past. I found out Ron got Herm pregnant and we hung him up in the entrance hall. When he attacked Gin the first time, I got all the other Gryffindors to keep him from getting a seat. The second time he attacked Gin I couldn’t do anything, as I wasn’t here, or I would have.”

“Even though you were at the Burrow often?” Dumbledore inquired seriously.

Harry shook his head. “I never touched Ron with malice of any kind between my suspension and his return to school.”

Ron stared at Harry in shock. “Not true! You punched me!”

“You called Gin my whore,” Harry replied coldly. “You deserved that one. Even Tonks agreed that was out of line.”

“My apologies,” Ron spat. “I should have said Professor Brutús. Or perhaps that’s the other way around.”

Harry’s eyes blazed, but he stayed where he was, leaning against the wall. “Leave Marcus out of this,” he said in a dangerously low voice.

“That was out of line, Mr Weasley!” McGonagall called angrily. “Miss Granger, I agree with your call. Mr Weasley, you now have a detention with me every night next week.”

“Bu–“

“Shut up, Ron,” Harry ordered and Ron’s mouth slammed shut.

McGonagall shook her head and looked back at the Head Girl and Prefect. “Miss Granger, Miss Patil, do you have any idea which seventh year boy you’d like in Mr Weasley’s place?”

Both Hermione and Parvati pointed at Harry, who blinked in surprise. “Me?”

“You’re the strongest wizard in Gryffindor,” Parvati repeated. “And you’re friends with people from every House.”

“As Gin pointed out two months ago, if we ever want the opinion on something from the general population of Hogwarts within twenty-four hours, you’re the wizard to ask. If you actually knew how to behave yourself, I’d say you’d make a better Head Boy than Anthony,” Hermione added.

“But, you just pointed out that I can’t behave myself!” Harry complained.

“Well, you haven’t attacked Ron yet for insulting Marcus.” Hermione smiled. “That martial arts training did wonders for your control.”

“Ha-ha. Funny.” Harry snorted.

“I find nothing wrong with this reasoning,” McGonagall decided. “Headmaster?”

“I daresay that Harry would make a wonderful Prefect,” Dumbledore said with a smile. “Mr Weasley, please hand over your badge to Mr Potter.”

Ron stared at the Headmaster. “But, sir, what about what Percy said?!” he cried, clutching at his badge. “He could be working for You-Know-Who!”

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. “Not _this_ again! I swear, if one more person says I’m working for Voldemort, I may go hang myself!”

“Please don’t,” Hermione muttered. “I rather like having you around.”

“That is _enough_ , Mr Weasley!” McGonagall shouted. “Hand your badge over to Mr Potter.”

Ron spun and threw the pin at Harry, who winced when it pierced his hand. Harry’s gaze glanced over his left wrist before looking at the cut. “You know, Ron, I don’t like it when people try and poison me.” Ron froze and his face drained of colour. “Lucky for me I took precautions. Though, really, I didn’t think I’d need them for my friends.” He glanced up at the three people with their wands on Ron, and Hermione, who looked close to tears. “Permission to go to the Infirmary?”

“Hand the pin to Miss Patil before you go,” Dumbledore ordered.

Harry handed her the pin carefully before slipping from the room and starting down the hall to the hospital ward. He didn’t get far before he heard McGonagall start to shout at his ex-friend.

 _You’re okay?_ Tom’s voice echoed through his mind in concern.

 _Yes, love, I’m fine. The charm is green, not red,_ Harry said calmingly.

 _Move those feet, mister,_ The Dark Lord ordered. _I already told Poppy that you’re coming._

 _You were in the hospital wing?_ Harry inquired, speeding up.

_You did tell me that I needed a friend here. Poppy and I have been catching up. An odd experience, I must say._

_I’ll bet,_ Harry replied, pushing the Infirmary doors open as he came to them. “Honey, I’m home!” he called.

“Not funny. Sit,” Poppy said firmly, pointing to the closest bed as she walked quickly towards him. “You’re a very lucky young man.”

Harry sat with a groan. “Sure I am. If I were truly that lucky, I wouldn’t have to be in here at all.”

“Good point,” Tom agreed, sitting next to the teen and wrapping him in a hug as Poppy started treating the wound. “Are you okay, love?”

“ ‘M fine,” Harry muttered. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Harry, you’re pale and sweating and your emotions are bouncing around worse than a wizard on speed. What did he say?” Tom replied. Poppy watched on with worried eyes as she finished cleaning the cut. It wasn’t very deep and the charm had killed most of the poison before Harry had reached her.

“He implied I was your whore,” the young wizard murmured, closing his eyes and burying his face in Tom’s chest.

The Dark Lord’s eyes blazed. “Merlin help me, but I’m going to murder that little shit.” He pulled away so he could look into Harry’s eyes as Poppy finished. “You’re not anyone’s whore, do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered, eyes filling with tears.

Tom sighed and tugged the young wizard to him again, hugging him tightly. “Oh, Harry...”

Poppy sat on the bed behind the boy and rubbed gentle circles in his back. “I’m sure the Headmaster will have to expel him this time. Did Mr Weasley actually set the poison, or was that planned?”

“Mr Weasley did it,” Tom replied. “Percy must have told him to take Harry out at any cost.”

“Of course he did. I’m a fucking Death Eater, remember?” Harry laughed bitterly, tugging away from the Dark Lord’s embrace. There were tear-tracks on his face, which he wiped at furiously. “I should get back to the common room,” he muttered, standing cautiously.

Tom slipped his arms around Harry’s waist and tugged the young man back down into his lap. “You’re not going anywhere until you’ve calmed down.”

“No, Marcus, really...”

“Harry, you’re staying right here,” Tom said firmly. “Boyfriend’s orders.”

Harry gave a pained laugh and relaxed back into the older wizard’s chest, closing his eyes. “You’re such a bastard.” Tom smiled and kissed the teen’s scar as the hospital wing’s doors opened again to admit McGonagall, Hermione, and Parvati.

“Harry?” Hermione asked softly. “Are you okay?”

“He’s fine, physically.” Tom sighed. “It’s emotionally I’m concerned about.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Oh, God, I’d forgotten. Harry–“

“I’m fine, Herm.” Harry sighed, glancing up at her. “And, personally, I’d rather you forgot about that.”

“What is it?” McGonagall asked as Hermione climbed onto the bed next to Tom and hugged Harry carefully. Parvati was watching on in confusion while Poppy put her medical supplies away.

“Don’t,” Harry whispered as Tom opened his mouth to reply.

The Dark Lord settled a hand over Harry’s mouth and shot the Deputy Headmistress a piercing look. “His cousin raped him the summer between his fifth and sixth years. He’s still not quite over it. Don’t you dare bite me, you viper.” Harry closed his eyes in defeat.

McGonagall looked horrified while Parvati climbed in on the Dark Lord’s other side to hug Harry just as Hermione was doing. Poppy was shaking her head sadly as she put potion bottles away. “How come you never told any of us, Potter?” the Gryffindor Head of House asked gently.

“I didn’t want anyone to know,” Harry muttered. “Marcus found out on accident.”

McGonagall gave the Defence teacher a sharp look. “I’ll bet he did.”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Tom shot back coldly. “You’re not either of our mothers and we’re both old enough to make our own choices.”

Harry giggled. “You sound like you’ve been caught doing something wrong.”

All four witches in the room smiled as Tom scowled. “Yup, you’re fine. Off you go to terrorize the first years.”

“Do I look like Professor Snape to you?” Harry inquired, kissing Tom’s chin. “Stupid.”

“Black hair, beady eyes, temper like a tsunami… I dunno, you fit the description pretty well,” Tom teased. Hermione and Parvati pulled away to giggle helplessly while McGonagall and Poppy chuckled.

Harry twisted in the Dark Lord’s embrace and frowned at him. “Hugs are nice, but I want a kiss.”

“What are you, two?” Tom sighed before bowing his head and crushing his mouth to Harry’s. _Cause you’re pretty damn sexy for a two-year-old._

 _Shut up, you bastard,_ Harry shot back, looping his arms around Tom’s neck. _I really hate you some times._

 _I’m sure you do._ Tom pulled away and smiled as Harry rested his head against his chest. “Do me a favour and don’t fall asleep on me this time.”

“Stuff it, bastard,” Harry grumbled, closing his eyes.

Tom sighed and glanced up at the two eldest witches. “Help?”

“My patients get all the comfort they desire,” Poppy informed her friend.

“And lots of light,” Harry added.

“That too,” The mediwitch agreed. “It helps me figure out when someone wakes up. The first thing they do is cover their eyes or groan.”

“I’m tempted to wish a blind patient on you,” Harry informed the mediwitch.

“Loud music,” Parvati said evilly. “The first thing they’ll do is cover their ears.”

“Ooh, lovely.” Hermione giggled. “Then, maybe, Madam Pomfrey can turn down the lights.” Everyone laughed, even Harry.

“Better?” Tom asked gently once everyone had calmed back down.

“Yes, thank you.” Harry nodded, smiling.

“Sure?”

“I’m over it, Marcus,” Harry said, poking the Dark Lord’s side.

“I think I’m allowed to worry about you,” Tom replied, kissing Harry’s scar.

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced up at McGonagall, who had pulled over a chair to sit on. “Professor, what’s going to happen with Ron?”

“He’s been expelled,” McGonagall replied. “And I believe he’s being sent to the Ministry for questioning. That poison should have killed you.”

“I know.” Harry fingered his charm bracelet. “I’ll have to thank Dray again.” McGonagall gave him a questioning look. “He got us all charms that protect against most fatal poisons. It was a tag team gift from him, Pan, ‘Bini, and Ted. The poison charm has saved my life at least twice now.”

“When was the other time?” Hermione whispered.

“The day I got suspended.” Harry shrugged. “Someone poisoned my butterbeer when I had lunch with Molly and Arthur.”

“Oh, God. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I kinda got back and got suspended, Herm. And it wasn’t really that big a deal, I don’t suppose.” He glanced back down at the charm bracelet. “Bleeding life saver.”

“I still don’t like that it’s a bracelet,” Tom announced, much to the amusement of Harry, Hermione, and Parvati.

“Marcus, you’re the only one who can see it, so stop whining,” Harry berated his lover, grasping Tom’s wrist and tugging on the invisible chain.

“Then how come _you_ know where it is?” Tom asked suspiciously.

“Because I have one just like it and there’s only so far it’ll go up your wrist, you bastard,” the green-eyed wizard replied, letting the bracelet go. “And, if you hadn’t fought with me about it, I wouldn’t have been the one to put it on you and might not know which wrist you were wearing it on. It’s your own fault.”

“I hate your logic,” Tom decided, resting his chin on the top of Harry’s head. “Wait, you’re a Prefect now, aren’t you?”

“Speaking of.” McGonagall pulled a brand new Prefect pin from one of her robe pockets and handed it over to Harry carefully. “I’m sure you can act responsibly, Mr Potter.”

“We’re doomed.” Tom groaned as Harry pinned the badge onto his school robe. The teen elbowed him. “Abuse of authority!”

“Oh, come on, Marcus. You’re a teacher, for crying out loud. Surely you can stop me from elbowing you if you really want me to stop.”

Tom scowled. “And I say it again: I hate your logic.”

The ward exploded with laughter.

-~/\~-

Harry suffered through a night of restless dreams and woke in time for lunch. By that time, news of Ron’s expulsion had circled the school so many times people were sick of it, but the appearance of the newest Gryffindor Prefect started the whole thing up again.

Harry settled himself in his usual seat between Gin and Neville. “Please stop staring at me. Enough of the Great Hall is already doing it,” he muttered to the group around him as he helped himself to a turkey sandwich.

 _‘ You look horrible, big brother.’_ Gin informed him. _‘ Are you okay?’_

“Yes,” Harry muttered, ducking his head nervously.

Tom appeared from nowhere and knelt next to the teen. “What’s wrong?”

Harry shrugged. “Tired, I suppose.”

“That’s not it and you know it. What’s wrong?”

Harry glanced back at the Dark Lord nervously. It was Hermione who answered, though. “Too many people staring,” she murmured. Harry nodded.

“You are such an odd child,” Tom decided, standing. “Come on. Lunch in my room.”

“Can we come?” Neville inquired.

“No,” the Dark Lord decided in a gentle voice as Harry stood. “I’d like some time with just Harry, I think.” The Gryffindors nodded in understanding and Tom wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Alright?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded. “See everyone later,” he offered to his friends before letting Tom lead him from the watchful gazes.

“Has he _always_ been that shy?” Parvati asked once the Dark Lord and his second had disappeared through the doors.

“Only after a bad night,” Hermione replied thoughtfully. “And, even then, it takes almost the whole school watching him for him to do that. Most of the time, Ron and I would just let him eat in the kitchen or stay in the dorm. I daresay, Marcus’ got the best idea yet.”

 _‘ That’s because he’s Marcus and he loves him.’_ Gin offered, taking a bite of the sandwich on Harry’s plate. _‘ That, and they think alike.’_

“Not totally alike, I should hope,” Hermione muttered.

The group of Gryffindors traded grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Junior Pendant Colours/Glows and Their Meanings:**
> 
> _No colour_ \- Fine  
>  _Red_ \- Physical Danger (ex. bleeding wound, bruise)  
>  _Yellow_ \- Illness (ex. cold, the flu)  
>  _Green_ \- Poisoned (true poison, not something that’s been blocked by their bracelet or a prank)  
>  _Grey_ \- Disabled (ex. blind, deaf, mute)  
>  _Purple_ \- Unconscious  
>  _Black_ \- Mortal Peril
> 
>  **Notes:** The darker or more obvious the glow, the more serious the condition.  
>  The pendants don’t glow multiple colours. If, say, a person is bleeding and unconscious, the more serious of the two will become obvious. Gin’s pendent is now constantly surrounded by a grey glow, but, if she’s wounded or poisoned, that would become the dominant colour.  
> Hope that clears that up!


	41. Chapter 41

The Sunday following Ron’s expulsion brought about unfortunate news for the Head Girl and two seventh year Gryffindor Prefects in the form of a meeting with McGonagall and Dumbledore during their lunch time.

“Sit, sit,” Dumbledore told the three students gravely. McGonagall was already seated in a straight-backed, finely carved, mahogany chair that appeared rather uncomfortable.

The three students traded looks and stepped forward. Parvati conjured herself a nice, plush red armchair next to McGonagall. Harry conjured matching blue and green armchairs for Hermione and himself, respectfully, and the three sat down. A plate of sandwiches appeared before them and both girls took one. Harry, however, eyed the Headmaster. “Not to be rude, sir, but, what did you need us for?” the raven-haired young man inquired.

Dumbledore sighed. “I got a letter from the Minister this morning about Mr Weasley’s coming trial.” He stopped talking to take a slow sip of tea, as if testing their patience.

Harry played his game. “A letter, sir?”

“Yes.”

“And what, sir,” Harry continued when Dumbledore did not, “might have been in that letter that would have been of concern to us?” He decided he hated the twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes even more when the man was withholding information. “I mean, if it’s about Ron’s death, then I hardly think it concerns any of us. Well, except, perhaps, Herm, since she’d need to tell her child. And, if that’s it,” Harry added as an afterthought, “then I suppose I should also be here, being the godfather and all that. Why Parvati is here, I haven’t the slightest. As far as _I’m_ aware, Gin’s the godmother, after all.” He glanced around the room idly. Hermione was laughing silently into her sandwich while both Parvati and McGonagall were obviously trying not to laugh. Dumbledore was smiling madly.

“Now, Mr Potter, that was a little bit of a stretch, don’t you think?” the Headmaster inquired as seriously as one can with a twinkle in one’s eyes and a smile upon one’s lips.

Harry shrugged. “No.”

“Harry, you’re such a prat.” Hermione giggled. “Headmaster, what does this letter have to do with us, please?”

Dumbledore’s smile faded. “Mr Weasley’s trial is being held on Wednesday the eighteenth. You three are asked to attend as witnesses against him. You will have the whole day free of classes and will leave directly following breakfast. Your return depends upon how long the trial takes. I will be going with you, of course.”

“What about Professor McGonagall, sir?” Hermione asked softly. “She was also in the room.”

“We cannot leave the school without a Headmaster or Headmistress, Miss Granger,” McGonagall said gravely. “I was asked to come, but it just is not possible.”

“You couldn’t give another teacher control of the school while you were away?” Parvati inquired. “The Deputy Headmistress’ Deputy?”

“There isn’t one,” McGonagall replied.

Harry attempted to not tell them exactly how stupid such an act was. The Dark Order only had one other person to take charge of the Death Eaters or Juniors if their leaders were taken out, after all.

 _Ah, yes, but we have two leaders, Harry. That’s the trick,_ Tom replied to the thought.

“You three will be expected to wear good clothing. Dress robes would do,” Dumbledore’s voice pulled Harry’s attention back to the real world.

“Sir, both Herm and I were dragged off by the Malfoys to be properly dressed, no matter the occasion,” Harry cut in, his eyes slipping over to the witch next to him. “Parvati?”

“I can wear my old dress robes,” Parvati replied tightly.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. “Those pink robes from the Yule Ball?”

Parvati blinked a few times in surprise. “Uhm, yes. You remembered?”

“They were rather lovely, but the colour’s wrong for court,” Harry replied, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “If the Headmaster will allow it, I’ll take you out to that shop in Hogsmeade today and we can get you something not so bright. Burgundy, perhaps.”

“That’s really not–“

“You’ll pay me back, of course,” Harry added, looking at her again, green eyes serious.

“I− Oh, very well. If the Headmaster agrees.” The young lady sighed, glancing at Dumbledore.

“I don’t see why not,” Dumbledore agreed. “Now, that is all. Why don’t you three head on down? Lunch is almost done, so I’m sure you can tell your friends everything and then, perhaps, Miss Parvati and Mr Potter can head on down to Hogsmeade?”

“Oh, I dunno, we might just go on down now and leave Herm by herself. I’m sure she can defend herself against all our friends.” Harry snorted, standing.

“You’re horrible.” Hermione giggled, also standing. Parvati let out a snigger as she got rid of her chair, as well as the two Harry had conjured.

“I could have got those,” Harry muttered, offering his arm to Hermione, who took it with a smile.

“Oops.” Parvati shrugged with a smirk and grabbed Harry’s free arm with force. “Take us on down, sir?”

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her even as they started towards the door. “I’m afraid I only lead ladies anywhere.”

“Are you suggesting I’m not a lady?!”

“No. I’m _telling_ you. Parvati, you’re no lady. You’re a horrible, despicabl–“ The door closing cut off their conversation.

McGonagall smiled sadly at Dumbledore. “I’m going to miss having Mr Potter around, I must admit.”

Dumbledore gave his Deputy an annoyed look. “You just like knowing there’s a student with the guts to insult me.”

McGonagall laughed. “I suppose.” She sobered rather quickly. “I’m assuming you haven’t asked him yet?”

“I recall he wanted to try and become an auror.”

“We both know the Auror Training Program won’t take him with his records.”

“They may. He _is_ Harry Potter.”

“Still…”

“We shall see. I’ll inquire as to if they’ll let him in or not. If they will, I won’t bother asking him. If they won’t, then, yes, of course I’ll ask him.” Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and glanced out the window. “He’ll be the youngest we’ve ever had, you know.”

“I know. But, I’m sure he’ll agree. It’s not like he’s never had the practise.”

The elderly Headmaster gave his Deputy a sad smile. “I know. Oh, I know.”

-~/\~-

“Hurry up. Marcus wanted a word with us,” Harry murmured to Parvati as they entered the Gryffindor common room with the witch’s new robes. “Tell Herm to come down, as well.”

“Sure thing.” The Junior nodded and hurried up the stairs to the girl’s dormitory.

Harry sighed and settled himself in a free armchair and stared into the fireplace. A first year witch came up to him. “Uhm, Harry Potter?” she asked nervously.

Harry glanced at her. “Enid, right?” The young witch nodded. “How can I help you?” he asked with a reassuring smile.

“I was, uhm, hoping you could help me with this Potions work…”

Harry glanced over at the door to the girls’ dormitory quickly and noted that neither of his friends were coming down yet. “Sure. What’s the git got you working on?”

Enid giggled nervously and held out a bit of parchment with a messy scrawl on it that was in the form of paragraphs. “He wanted us to write thirty centimetres on the Forgetfulness Potion. And he hinted it was going to be on the final exam! Can you read it over for me and tell me if it’s horrible?”

Harry frowned at the parchment in concentration. “If you get me a quill and some ink, I’d be glad to,” he replied at last. “I’d also suggest rewriting this a bit neater, or Snape’ll take off because it looks like chicken scratch.” The green-eyed wizard glanced up and noticed the hurt look in Enid’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m just telling you what he’ll say. Let me tell you, he’s insulted my handwriting so many times I’ve memorized the exact complaint. Want me to recite it?” He grinned.

Enid giggled and ran for her quill and ink. “Here. And, you’re right. He always complains about my handwriting. Even when it’s as neat as I can possibly get it, he complains. I’ve given up on trying.”

Harry gave the girl a wink. “Let me tell you a secret.” He leaned forwards slightly, as did the girl. “The nicer your handwriting, the less points he takes off. If he can read it, he takes off one less point than if he can’t, for example, but he always takes off points. Hermione has amazingly good handwriting, and he _still_ takes off points for it. He just doesn’t like Gryffindors.”

Enid burst out laughing while Harry sat back to read through the paper, idly marking mistakes and making suggestions. After about five minutes, Hermione and Parvati came down.

“Well, I must say, I never thought the day would come when I’d see _you_ helping someone with _Potions_ ,” Hermione teased in greeting as she leaned on the back of his chair.

“I’ve been helping Gin since she first came to visit me over the summer and I showed Seam how to make the Sobering Potion earlier this year,” Harry replied evenly as he marked something else wrong. “I do actually know this stuff, you know.”

“I know.” Hermione set a hand on his shoulder gently. “Should we go without you, or wait?”

“Wait. He’s probably busy anyway. I seem to recall him saying something about a visit from Dumbles,” Harry muttered, squinting to read something, then making a note next to it.

“Oh, okay. Here, Parvati, let’s have a seat, hm?” Hermione laughed, stepping over to one of the other plush chairs. “Harry, whose paper is that, anyway?”

“Enid Clough,” Harry replied.

Hermione glanced over at where the girl was seated in a corner, surrounded by sheets of parchment and books. “Does she have any friends? Do you know?”

“A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin, remarkably enough,” Harry responded in an off-handed matter. “Both girls. Kamila Vance, daughter of Emmeline Vance from the Order and Babette Kern, daughter of Serge Kern, who’s a lesser Death Eater.”

“Right in the middle.” Parvati hummed. “Interesting mix. Do you know her side?”

“Nope.” Harry tossed the Junior a quick smile. “I never bothered to find out. She’s Muggleborn, though. Well, as far as we know. Her mum disappeared not long after Enid was born.”

“Harry, how do you find out all of these things?!” Hermione asked, shocked.

The wizard shrugged. “I have my ways,” he merely said, standing. “Let me give this back to Miss Clough.” He wandered over to where Enid sat.

“He’s not going to tell you.” Parvati giggled. “Don’t bother glaring at his arse, even if it is rather fine.”

Hermione laughed. “Oh, dear. You’re a horrible girl, Parvati. Don’t let Marcus hear you talking about poor Harry like that, he might just hex you.”

“Actually, I think I’m more worried about what _Harry_ might do,” Parvati decided. “But, really, you must admit, he does look rather fine. I mean, I thought he was handsome in fourth year, but, Merlin, he’s become _gorgeous_.”

“I heard that!” Harry called over, glancing over his shoulder at the two girls.

“Have you been snitching Extendable Ears from Fred and George again?” Hermione called back.

“No.” Harry winked. “I have other ways, you know.” Then he turned back to Enid.

“Gorgeous and mysterious.” Parvati sighed. “It’s too bad he’s taken.”

Hermione giggled. “I have to agree with you sometimes. I was so upset last year when I broke up with Ron and Harry mentioned that he wasn’t dating anyone else for a while. I mean, after Ron, Harry was definitely the next guy on my list.”

“I’m touched,” Harry replied, walking back over to them, Enid following. “But I’d been totally serious. If I hadn’t run into Marcus in Diagon Alley over the summer, I _wouldn’t_ be dating anyone this year.”

“Harry, out of curiosity, would you have dated Herm if you’d found out that Ron was going to get her pregnant, if only to stop him from doing the act?” Parvati inquired as the famed wizard and young witch came to a stop before them.

Harry frowned thoughtfully. “Yes,” he decided after a moment. “Even if I’d been dating Marcus at the time, I would have, at the very least, pretended to date Herm to protect her.”

Hermione jumped up and hugged Harry tightly, tears in her eyes. “Oh, Merlin, Harry. You have no clue what that means to me!”

Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his best friend tightly. “I love you like a sister, Herm. I’d do anything for you, just like I’d do anything for Gin.” He opened his eyes to smile down at Parvati. “I do just about anything for _all_ my friends, actually. Even buy them nice robes for court.”

Parvati stared at him in shock. “You _don’t_ want me to pay you back, do you?!”

Harry winked as Hermione stepped back, wiping at her eyes and smiling. “Nope. In fact, if you do, I might just have to swat you. I know those robes weren’t cheap.”

Parvati gave a squeal of joy and jumped up to hug him even tighter than Hermione had. “Oh, Harry Potter, you’re the _best_!”

Enid giggled at the three seventh years. “You guys are silly.”

Harry winked at her. “Seven years together will do that to people, even if you spend a large chunk of that time thinking each other immature, let me tell you.”

Enid shook her head. “The other Gryffindors don’t like me.”

“Why not?” Hermione asked in concern.

“Because she’s friends with a ‘slimy Slytherin’,” Harry muttered. “Surely you recall how we all acted towards the Slytherins in first year, Herm?”

“Yes, but this year's Slytherins aren’t as bad as they were in our year. I mean, Draco was _horrible_ ,” Hermione replied, frowning.

“Cyrus York is almost as bad as Dray was,” Harry argued. “He and Ula Thorald act just like Dray and I did back in first year. They’re always at each other’s throats. Prospects for the Quidditch Teams, too, Hooch says. With any luck, they’ll take both Dray and my places as Seekers and this will never end.”

“But, you and Malfoy are friends now,” Enid said softly. Her eyes were hopeful. “Maybe Thorald and York will work things out and it won’t be so bad...”

“How do the other Gryffindors treat you, Enid?” Hermione asked, leaning down slightly so she could meet the girl’s eyes.

“Oh, they just ignore me. Though, Thorald’s best friend, Rockwell, keeps throwing things at me in classes.” Enid shrugged helplessly.

Hermione glanced up at Harry. Her eyes pleaded for his help and he shrugged. She glanced back down at the poor girl. “What about the Slytherins?”

“Babs is my best friend, but she gets a lot of heat for being friends with an ‘idiot Gryffindork’ and a ‘wimpy Huff-n-duff’. They don’t like me either, really,” the girl said, looking at the fireplace.

Hermione shot Harry a look that was bordering on begging and he sighed and knelt before Enid. “Enid, look at me.” He waited until the girl was meeting his eyes before continuing. “I know most of the Slytherins very well right now and I can probably ask them to tone it down with Babette, which would probably help you, too. Would you like me to try?”

Hope entered Enid’s blue eyes and she wrung her hands together. “Would you? Really?”

“Of course. And Herm or Parvati or I could probably have a chat with the Gryffindors too–“ He was cut off as Enid gave a joyful squeal and hugged him tightly around his neck. Harry grinned and returned the hug. “Hey, you’ve got Harry Potter on your side; it’s a proven fact that I can do _anything_.”

The three witches laughed as Enid let go and Harry stood. “You’re awesome,” Enid told the seventh year boy.

Harry shrugged. “I suppose. Now, Herm and Parvati and I have got to run to Professor Brutús’ office for a quick meeting, then I’ll take a hike down to Slytherin and have myself a yell at those little brats, okay?”

The small girl was smiling as she nodded. “Yeah, alright. Thank you.”

“Sure thing. It’s what I’m here for,” Harry replied with a wink before offering his arms to the two seventh year witches. “Ladies? We are late for a meeting. I can only hope Marcus doesn’t take my head off.”

“Harry, I’ve got news for you,” Hermione shot back as she and Parvati each took an arm, “Marcus won’t do anything worse than swatting that sexy arse of yours.”

Harry shot her a mischievous smirk. “Actually, do you want to know what he’d _really_ do?”

“No!” Hermione and Parvati laughed together as they three left the common room and started down the hall

“Harry, this is why we need to tape your mouth shut.” Parvati sniggered. “It’s so _dirty_.”

“Says she who was calling my arse ‘rather fine’ mere moments ago,” the wizard teased. “I was half expecting you to start drooling, actually.”

Parvati swatted his arm gently with her free hand. “Oh, you’re a horrid man.”

“I thought you were aware of that.”

“She was. She just hadn’t thought to put the awareness into practice before now,” Hermione informed him.

“You know, I haven’t the slightest idea what you just said,” Harry decided, smiling and nodding.

Hermione placed a quick kiss on her friend’s cheek. “I didn’t expect you to.”

“Oh, I think I should be insulted,” Harry complained as they came to a stop outside Tom’s rooms. **: Lovely returns.:**

The portrait waggled it’s finger at them as it opened to let them in.

“I hate that picture,” Harry announced, letting go of the two witches and hugging Tom from behind. The man had been pouring some tea for himself when they’d come in.

“You know, it’s a good thing I don’t startle well,” Tom murmured, setting down the teapot before turning in the embrace and returning it with a kiss. _You brat._

 _Don’t you know it,_ Harry shot back, pulling away. “Herm, Parvati, take seats. I’ll go find more cups.”

“They’re dirty,” Tom called as Harry disappeared into the kitchen and the two witches settled themselves on the couch.

“That’s what magic is for!”

“I never learned that spell!”

“ _That_ explains _everything_ ,” Harry decided, coming back out with three more cups and bringing them over to where Tom had set the teapot, milk, and sugar on the living-room table when he’d taken his customary seat.

“You know, I don’t think I like you much anymore,” Tom complained as the three students made their tea. “You’re always _insulting_ me.”

“It’s the only thing he’s good for, don’t you know?” Hermione replied.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her and settled himself in Tom’s lap, leaning back against the man’s chest with a peaceful sigh. “You wanted to talk to us?”

Tom slipped his free arm around Harry’s waist. “Yes. About the trial.” He looked around at them seriously. “There are spells on all of the court rooms that cancel out spells like invisibility and glamours. Parvati, Harry, your necklaces will be visible. So will the charm bracelets for all three of you.”

“What do you suggest?” Parvati inquired while Harry closed his eyes and cursed the Ministry under his breath.

“You’ll have to take the necklaces off. There is no way around that spell. The bracelets should be fine, but I’d suggest hiding them up your sleeves to keep anyone from knowing exactly which charms you have. You may need them, especially the one for Veritaserum, if they think you’re holding something back. Don’t take them off, no matter what,” the Dark Lord replied.

“Tom, have you ever been in one of the courtrooms?” Hermione enquired, fiddling nervously with her charm bracelet.

“Once, when I was younger.” Tom nodded. “The protections weren’t as good then as they are now. The information I have on them comes from inside the Ministry.”

“I might be able to break those spells, Tom,” Harry murmured. “One of the two of us might, at least. They weren’t built to hold out against you and me, only normal witches and wizards.”

“I welcome you to test them to your heart’s content, love, but please do the test with something that won’t get you in trouble?” Tom sighed, kissing Harry’s neck. “Draw something on your hand or wear a ring of some sort and test the wards with that. If you can surpass them, grand. If your magic can’t break them, it’s nothing major; we have ways around such wards.”

“I know that.”

“Just, don’t try and take them down. I _know_ you’d get in trouble, then.”

“What makes you think I’d try something as foolish as _that_?” Harry asked in an insulted voice as the witches laughed.

“Because you’re a Gryffindor and your lot do some _very_ foolish things.”

“You know, I might be insulted by that, but I happen to know that Slytherins do some pretty dumb things themselves.”

“Oh, really?”

“Really.” Harry twisted and placed a quick kiss on Tom’s jaw. “But I’m smart enough to keep _that_ knowledge to myself.”

“Smart Gryffindors. What’s the world going to?”

“It’s going Dark,” Harry replied mischievously. “And I need to get down to the Slytherin common and yell myself hoarse at some first years before curfew.”

“I thought you were a lowly Prefect, not the Head Boy,” Tom complained as Harry stood.

Harry turned and gave his lover a wink. “I have to set an example _some_ way, lovely. After all, I’m dating a _teacher_.”

“And he promised one of the Gryffindors he’d have a yell at her tormentors,” Parvati added, standing and turning to help Hermione up.

“I know.” Tom smiled at the green-eyed wizard as Harry walked into the kitchen with the three tea cups. “He’s a good kid, for the most part.”

“I heard that!”

Tom shrugged helplessly at the two ladies. “What can a guy do?”

“A guy can stop insulting his boyfriend in a backwards way,” Harry responded, walking back into the room and throwing Tom a mock dark look.

“Boyfriend. Now there’s a word I never thought would apply in your relationship.” Hermione sighed with a smile.

“Hey, he started it,” Harry snorted, tossing his thumb in Tom’s direction.

“I’m not the least bit surprised,” Hermione shot back. “Come on, Harry. Good night, Tom.”

“Good night, ladies,” Tom replied with a groan, standing. He walked up to Harry and set a finger under the teen’s chin. “Behave yourself.”

“Me? I’m a Gryffindor, remember?” Harry teased.

Tom shook his head. “I know.” He settled a soft kiss on Harry’s mouth and smiled wickedly. “Go on, then. Have fun with those Slytherins. Show them how we _really_ do things.”

“Oh, I plan on it,” Harry responded with a smile much the same as his lover’s. “See you a breakfast tomorrow morning, bastard.”

“Oh, fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, imp.” Tom chuckled and watched the three go their separate ways down the hall before going back into his room to think.

-~/\~-

Harry was humming to himself as he stepped into the Slytherin common room. As usual, all noise stopped until they were sure it was safe to continue talking. Harry considered himself rather special to be one of the few non-Slytherins that the Slytherins felt safe around. He knew it was because their parents had declared him to be safe, but, still, it made him feel special.

This visit, however, he needed their attention, so he let out a sharp whistle. All eyes returned to him and Harry fixed them with a cold look. “I need to speak to all the first years. Are they in here?”

“Most of us are,” a Hispanic girl with tightly braided dark hair spoke. “But Kern’s in the dorm. Do you want me to go get her?”

 _Paloma Chelton,_ Tom supplied. _She’s rather mild, for a Slytherin._

 _Thank you, lovely,_ Harry sighed gratefully. “Please do, Miss Chelton. Meet us out in the hall. The rest of you, come along.” He crooked a finger at where the other four first years were seated.

The four got up and followed as commanded. They hadn’t dealt with him one-on-one yet and they were wary around him, as Harry had expected. Tom took the free time to give the faces names so Harry wasn’t totally lost, _The rather nasty looking blond is Cyrus York, their ring-leader, of sorts. You were right to compare him to Draco. The brunet next to him is his best mate, Morgan Munro. The two were a nightmare the first week I had them until I proved I wasn’t a joke._

_I don’t think I want to know._

_Probably not. Lots of yelling, parents spoken to at a meeting..._

_Ouch._

_Yup. Anyway, the black-haired girl is Juno Baddock, sister of one of the fourth years. She holds herself like a queen. Think Pan and you’d be close. That last boy with all the freckles is Iven Stanton. He’s somewhat like ‘Bini. Quiet, not much trouble, but extremely intelligent,_ Tom explained. The hidden door opened and Paloma came back out with a tall girl with short blonde hair who looked like she’d been crying recently. _Babette Kern, as I’m sure you know. She prefers being called Babs, though._

 _You’re a life-saver, Tom,_ Harry sighed in relief as he led the group down the dark hallway to an empty classroom he knew wasn’t far from the common room. “Find a chair and sit,” he ordered before throwing up a powerful Silencing Barrier. Then he glanced back at them.

Babs was sitting as far away from the other Slytherins as she could get. Cyrus and Morgan were shooting her nasty looks. Juno was attempting to pretend the blonde girl didn’t exist while both Iven and Paloma were watching the Gryffindor Prefect. Harry, for his part, was doing his best to keep his temper in check as he pulled a desk back for him to sit on. “It’s a sad day when Slytherins can’t even look to one another for support,” he said in a quiet voice. All eyes shot to him in shock. “Not only is it sad, but it is pathetic. So, let me be the first to call this year’s Slytherins pathetic.”

“What do you know about us?!” Morgan spat, glaring at Harry. “You’re a Gryffindork!”

“I?” Harry frowned. “I am the second in command of the Dark Order, Mr Munro. I think I know a thing or two about your lot.” The brown-haired boy’s mouth slammed shut. “I see a divided House right now, and Slytherins cannot be divided in a school run by Gryffindors. If they are, they will be crushed. Don’t try denying it, Mr York,” Harry added as Cyrus rose. The blond sneered at him, but sat again. “Would you like to see me crush you? I guarantee I can do it if I cared to.”

“You’re a seventh year. Of course you could, how do you say it, ‘crush’ us,” Cyrus spat. “A seventh year Huff-n-duff could crush _us_.”

“In my first year, the seventh years couldn’t have taken on the first year Slytherins,” Harry replied in a calm, even voice. “I couldn’t tell you if it was because they were afraid of Draco Malfoy and his little gang or if it was because Draco and his gang truly _could_ stand against them. I doubt I’ll ever know, and I hardly care, anymore. But, let me tell you now, I even know some _sixth_ years who would be willing to take you on, and one of them is mute.” His eyes flickered over each of the glaring faces and met the sad eyes of the lone Slytherin. “This is unacceptable.”

“Oh, just shut up,” Juno said in a cold voice flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Harry gave her a grim smile. “You’re lucky we’re in Hogwarts. The wards aren’t set to allow for _Crucio_ , currently.” Juno paled. “You need to watch who you run your mouth off around, Miss Baddock. If you’d said that to any other Death Eater, I doubt they’d give a damn about wards, they’d put you under Cruciatus anyway.”

Juno fixed him with a cold look. “My daddy doesn’t care what I say to him.”

“Your father is Trent Baddock, correct?” Harry inquired mildly, picking at some crud under one of his nails.

Juno gave him a superior look. “Of course. He’s in the Inner Circle.”

“I shall have to have a chat with him about how he’s brought up his daughter, I suppose; she’s a spoiled little bitch,” Harry said in a calm voice, still picking at his nail.

Juno stood furiously, wand pointed at the elder wizard. “ _Stupefy!_ ”

Harry let out a chilling laugh as the spell bounced off the Shield Spell he’d set earlier. “That’s the _best_ you can do? How _embarrassing_!” He hopped off the desk, a fiery glint in his eyes. “You couldn’t think of anything better? What about the Blood-Letting Curse? Or, perhaps, even the Reductor Curse, in case I had brains and had set up a Shield Spell?” He leaned over the desk she sat in, meeting her terrified gaze. “Miss Baddock, you need to learn to keep your temper. Exploding like that could well get you killed. Foolish. Very foolish. Grow up.”

Harry’s gaze bounced to where Cyrus and Morgan were sniggering and he cast a silent Silencing Charm on both of them. “ _Never_ let your guard down, gentlemen. If that had been another spell, you could be dead right now. Consider that before you laugh over another’s misfortune.” Both boys had frozen and were staring at him in horror. Harry straightened and turned to the door. “You’ve got a week to improve the relations in your House and year before I return and show you how we do things in the Dark Order, my young snakes,” the seventh year said in a light tone, eyes on the door in front of him. “Mr Stanton, just because my back is turned doesn’t mean I cannot see you aiming your wand at me,” he added, turning around to smirk at the shocked faces. “Come along. I will take you back to your common room.”

The six Slytherins stood and walked before Harry sullenly. About three metres from the entrance, a cold voice stopped the line in its tracks, “Well, well. What are _you_ all doing out of bed?”

Harry walked around the line with a cold gaze. “Severus.”

The Potions Master’s eyes shot up to the Prefect’s gaze in surprise. “Harry. What are you doing with these brats?”

Harry shrugged. “Teaching them things.”

Severus gave a cold laugh. “I’ve no doubt they deserve it too.”

“No doubt. Good night, Severus.”

“Good night, Harry.” The Death Eater bowed to his young master and faded into the dungeons shadows.

Harry’s eyes trailed after the retreating form for a moment before he finished the short walk to the Slytherin commons. “Ballentwag,” he murmured. The wall slid open and he led the group inside.

Draco walked up to him. “Should I know what they’ve done?” he enquired as the first years passed them.

Harry took the Silencing Charm off the two boys before smiling at his Junior. “Just see that they start including Miss Kern in things by Friday. If things don’t improve, let me know during Potions and I’ll have another chat with them, perhaps, this time, with Marcus present. He’s been _dying_ to terrify Munro and York since their first class.”

“I’ll bet. Those two are _monsters_.”

Harry smirked. “Hex them occasionally when they aren’t paying attention. I’m sure they’ll mellow out in time.”

Draco laughed. “You are a true terror when your temper comes in to play, Harry Potter. It’s times like this that I’m glad I’m your friend instead of your enemy.”

Harry shrugged. “Too bad that was a lesson Percy and Ronald never learned, hum?” His eyes danced in amusement as he turned to leave. “Good night, Dray.”

“Good night, Har.”

Harry let out a snort of amusement. “ ‘Gryffindors and their nicknames’ my arse,” he sighed, stepping back out into the hallway.

Draco’s laughter followed him down to Godric’s room.

-~/\~-

“We may only hope that does the trick,” Harry sighed, flopping down in the free armchair in front of the fireplace. “Enid, if Miss Kern tells you their behaviour isn’t improving by the end of this week, you let me know and I’ll gladly rip their little hearts out.”

Enid stared at him for a long moment before giggling. Hermione scowled. “Harry, that was a little much.”

“Marcus says they were horrible in his first class, and I can see why. Get this, Miss Baddock decided that she could hit me with the Stunning Spell. I haven’t the slightest idea what she’d planned on doing if I’d actually been stunned, and I’m not sure she knew, either.”

“Why did she try and _stun_ you?” Parvati asked in amazement while Enid tried to calm herself.

“I called her a spoiled little bitch,” Harry said with a shrug. The statement sent Enid into gales of helpless laughter.

“Oh, dear…” Hermione set a hand to her forehead. “Then what did you do?”

“Oh, just cast a soundless Silencing Charm on Munro and York because they were laughing at Baddock’s misfortune.”

“Define ‘misfortune’.”

“Oh, I kinda glared at her, mentioned that most people would have retaliated with a hex worse than death, mentioned that old Voldie probably would have tortured her for such an act…” He paused thoughtfully. “Or maybe that was after she told me to shut up…”

Enid shook her head at the wizard. “You’re awfully mean.”

“No, not really.” Harry shrugged mildly. “I just lost my temper a little.”

“I remember when you losing your temper could result in lost limbs,” Dean commented, coming up behind Harry’s chair and leaning on the back. “A lot has changed since fifth year, I suppose. Pity you didn’t kill the little snots.”

“Oh, I’m wondering if they’ll try and go to Dumbles to complain that I threatened them,” Harry said happily, leaning back in his chair.

“Not another Secrecy Spell.” Hermione groaned. “I never should have taught you that one.”

Harry smiled. “Why ever not? I get away with _so_ much more shit when I can keep people from telling on me.”

“Ooh! Teach me?” Enid begged.

Harry shook his head as Hermione let out an indignant huff. “It’s at least fourth year level, my dear. Wait a few more years and I promise to come back and teach it to you, k?”

“Oh, okay.” Enid nodded. “So, are you going to argue with the Gryffindors too?”

Harry shrugged. “I have to think over that approach a bit. Slytherins tend to respond best to threats, I know. What about Gryffindors? Herm?”

“Aren’t _you_ a Gryffindor?” Dean teased.

“I’m only _half_ Gryffindor,” Harry replied haughtily. “I’m also half _Slytherin_ and I just don’t respond well to anything.”

“I’d noticed,” Hermione grumbled darkly.

Harry grinned. “I respond well to Marcus.”

“Oh, _that’s_ your weakness, is it?” Dean laughed, poking Harry’s arm. “Well, then. Next time I want Harry to do something, remind me to go to Professor Brutús for help.”

“The only problem is, Harry and Marcus think alike too often. Chances are, if Harry doesn’t want to do something, Marcus won’t care enough to make him.” Hermione sighed. “Harry, I haven’t the slightest idea how you should tackle the Gryffindors. If you push their buttons just right, you’ll probably get them. All you have to figure out are their buttons.”

“That’s no problem for _Harry_ ,” Parvati declared. “He knows _everything_.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully while the three witches and one wizard around him laughed. His eyes were on the flames in front of him. “Most of Thorald’s family is in the Order,” He murmured and the four around him fell into silence. “Rockwell’s family is full of Dark wizards and witches, most of whom rather despise him being in Gryffindor. Hermione, first two names that come to mind?”

Hermione stared at Harry, eyes wide. “Prongs and Padfoot! Harry, do you know a way to push their buttons?!”

Harry closed his eyes with a tired sigh. “Yes.”

“Harry?” Hermione leaned forward and rested a hand on his knee, eyes worried. “Are you okay?”

He glanced up at her with a weak smile. “Yes, sorry. Thought I saw Snuffles’ head in the fire for a moment there.” The young man stood with a stretch. “I’m off to bed, then. I’ll tackle Miss Thorald and Mr Rockwell tomorrow. Good night.” He turned and left up the boy’s dormitory stairs.

“Who’s Snuffles?” Enid asked when the silence that had fallen over the group got too unbearable.

“One very brave man who died to save Harry.” Hermione shook her head sadly. “Snuffles probably wouldn’t agree with some of Harry’s choices, of late.”

“I think, Hermione, that if this Snuffles really cared about Harry so much and knew the reasons, he wouldn’t care in the least,” Dean offered with a shrug. “I’m going to head for bed myself. Good night, everyone.”

“Dean!” Hermione called. The black wizard turned back to glance at her curiously. “Tell him that, please. We really don’t want a moody Harry tomorrow morning.”

Dean nodded. “Sure thing.” Then he left them to their thoughts.

-~/\~-

Harry was muttering about idiots when he entered the common room Wednesday morning. He’d finally got the chance to talk to Ula Thorald and Ronan Rockwell the night before, due to their having detention Monday night with Filch. He paused when he saw Hermione and Parvati, who were dressed for court, since Dumbledore had told them they’d be leaving directly after breakfast, and they looked lovely.

Hermione’s hair was straightened and done up in a tight bun to keep it out of the way. Her robes were light blue and swept around her form elegantly, hiding the pregnancy in a way that her school robes and muggle clothing never could. She’d gone with dark blue eye shadow and a light shade of pink for her lips. The dark purple cloak from the Malfoys was slung over her shoulders, since it was still a bit nippy, despite being mid-March.

Parvati was wearing her dark hair braided around her head in a sort of crown. Her robes were sophisticated and in a dark mauve, almost purple. A floral pattern in maroon embroidery thread trailed around the neckline and cuffs. Her eye shadow was in dark shades of violet and her lips were a dark red, almost purple. A dark red and gold cloak was slung about her shoulders to ward off the chill. Her Dark Mark pendant was nowhere in sight.

“You both look beautiful,” Harry sighed, smiling. “You’ll end up charming the court, no problem.”

“And you look drop-dead gorgeous,” Parvati declared.

Harry had dressed in his dark green robes with silver serpents twining around the cuffs. The serpents actually moved, which tended to be distracting, so Harry had stunned the things earlier. He’d grown his hair out with a potion so it would behave itself and it was pulled away from his face in a black leather clasp, though a few locks fell about his face. His scar stood out sharply on his forehead, as always. He’d put his glasses away for his clear contacts. His Dark Mark pendant had been securely put away in the money pouch tied to his belt and he’d found a necklace with a flying phoenix to put in its place. He, too, wore his cloak from the Malfoys.

“Thanks, Parvati.” His hand brushed the necklace at his throat. “I’m going to try my little test on this, so let me know if it disappears or not.”

“What if we’re not called in together?” Hermione asked in concern as they joined the other Gryffindors heading for breakfast. All three ignored the strange looks they were receiving.

Harry shrugged. “I dunno. We’ll figure something out.” He dropped his hand from the pendant. “Your bracelets are secured?”

“Yes, Master,” they intoned. Harry grinned.

 _‘ You three look AMAZING!’_ Gin cried she caught sight of them. She, Seamus, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Theodore, and Padma were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall for them.

“Gee, thanks, Gin,” Harry replied, attempting to be bashful.

Gin swatted his arm. _‘ You’re such a bastard at times.’_

“Look at this, Draco. Baby Harry’s all grown up. He didn’t need our help getting dressed this time,” Pansy said with a sniffle.

“Ha-ha, Pan. Funny,” Harry muttered, glaring at her.

“Wow!” called a voice from above the group of seventh years and Gin. They all glanced up at where Enid stood, gaping down at them.

Harry waved her down. “Come now, what’s that look for?”

“I’m jealous,” the young Gryffindor announced. “I could never look _that_ good.”

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Harry assured her. “We’ll hand you over to Pan and she’ll have you attracting guys in no time. Worked for me.” He jumped out of the way quickly as Pansy attempted to smack him.

“I know you can’t run very fast in those robes of yours, Potter, so I’ll give you a five second head start,” the young woman called darkly.

“Make it five minutes and I _might_ allow it,” a voice said dangerously from behind Pansy.

“Marcus! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” the Slytherin exclaimed, turning and seeing the professor.

“That was the point,” the Dark Lord replied coldly.

“He’s grumpy ‘cause I don’t get to cause trouble in his class today,” Harry offered brightly, setting a hand on Pansy’s shoulder reassuringly. “Morning, Marcus.”

Tom reached forward and pulled Harry against his chest before kissing him thoroughly. The kiss was followed by the exclamation: “This isn’t fair! I wanted to have my wild sex fantasies during class!”

Harry buried his face in Tom’s chest, laughing helplessly while the group behind him cracked up. _You are **such** a bastard, Tom!_

_And you love me anyway. Pity._

“Marcus, that’s not something you normally shout at the top of your lungs in the middle of the entrance hall before breakfast,” Blaise told the man, trying to regain his breath.

“I wanted to make my displeasure known,” the Dark Lord replied with a whine.

“Well, you’ve done it with style, Marcus. Please never do it again,” Harry suggested wearily, leaning back to get a good look at the Dark Lord. He really didn’t look pleased about Harry having to go to the trial.

Tom’s eyes glinted and he opened his mouth, obviously intending to shout his embarrassing proclamation at the top of his lungs once again. Harry tugged his head down and kissed him, instead. _Hey!_

 _It’s the fastest way to shut you up, prat,_ Harry shot back, pulling away to glare at his lover. “I don’t care how displeased you are, please don’t do that again.”

“Oh. Fine…” Tom sighed and hugged Harry tightly. _Remember that you have every right to not answer a question, k?_

_Tom, what do you know that I don’t?_

_I know a lot, but I have suspicions about this trial. You don’t have to answer everything. Remember that,_ Tom replied, worry seeping through their connection.

 _Alright, love._ Harry sighed, pulling away. “It’ll be fine, Marcus. You can still have your fantasies without me there, you just won’t have anyone to stare at while you’re doing it, right?”

“ ‘S not the same.” The Dark Lord shook his head sadly. “Here, Harry, wait.” He pulled something out of a pocket and set it in Harry’s palm, closing the teen’s hand around it. “Don’t you dare lose that, hear me?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded seriously.

Tom kissed his scar. “Behave at that trial, Mr Potter. I mean it.”

“I was planning to. Don’t worry.”

A sad smile stole across Tom’s face for a brief moment. “But I do worry, you imp. It’s what I’m here for,” he said softly before walking past his lover and the teen’s friends and going into the Great Hall.

Harry opened his hand and gaped at the ring in it. “Oh, Merlin…”

The Juniors and Hermione closed in. “Harry, is that what I _think_ it is?” Draco hissed.

Harry slid the ring on his ring finger with a smile. “It’s his family crest.”

“That’s _gorgeous_ ,” Parvati murmured.

“I’ve never seen him wear it before.” Hermione glanced up at Harry. “Has he?”

Harry shook his head and stared at the ring for a long moment before a bright smile lit up his face. “Come on, you lot. I’m _starved_!” he said rather loudly, then proceeded to lead the way into the Great Hall.

The others traded looks and shrugs before following him in and splitting for their own House Tables. Parvati and Hermione took their seats on either side of Harry with bright smiles.

Gin sat down across from her brother and declared in bold lettering _**‘ You two DO look damn sexy together.’**_

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the girl. “Thank you, Gin.”

_‘ Oh, and Colin finally got a picture of you two kissing.’_

“Colin Creevey!” Harry turned on the unfortunate sixth year with an angry gaze. “You _will_ be giving me a copy.”

It took almost a full minute before the Gryffindors caught on to what Harry had actually said and they exploded into laughter while Colin nodded. “Sure thing, Harry!”

Harry turned back to his breakfast while the others around the table declared orders for a copy of the picture. _Thank you._

_It’s the only one I have, so I **really** don’t want you to lose it, okay?_

_Of course. I’ll treasure it dearly._

_I know you will. Use it for your little experiment, if you want._

_Ooh, goodie._

_It’s also a portkey to Slytherin Manor, in case you ever need it._

_Your family has a **manor**?_

_Of course we do. I’ll take you there this summer, how about?_

_Sure!_ Harry smiled to himself. _Does the portkey have a password?_

_Yes, and it has to be spoken in Parseltongue to activate, as a precaution._

_And the password is..._

_‘Voldie’, actually._

_You owe me ten Galleons, you know._

_I do, do I?_

_Yup! You said Voldie!_

_I believe, dearest imp, that the deal was that I had to refer to **myself** as Voldie for me to have to hand over the change._

_Oh, damn. I’ll get you yet, Riddle!_

Tom chuckled in their minds. _I have no doubt of that. Now, eat your food._

-~/\~-

Dumbledore came to collect the three Gryffindors at the end of breakfast with a solemn air about him. “We will be taking a portkey which is up in my office. Please follow me.” Without a word, the three students fell into line behind the Headmaster. Harry followed directly behind the man, Hermione next, Parvati last.

“Sir, where are we portkeying to? The Atrium?” Harry inquired calmly.

Dumbledore glanced back at him. “Yes.” His eyes caught on the pendant about Harry’s throat and he frowned. “Where’d you get that necklace, Harry?”

“Hm?” Harry let his fingers brush over the phoenix gently. “It was in my family vault. Why?”

Dumbledore nodded. “It’s an old Order pendant, that’s all. We don’t use them anymore.”

“Oh…” Harry glanced back at Hermione and Parvati with an amused look. He was the second in command of the Dark Order and he was wearing an old pendant from the Order of the Phoenix. How weird could one get? _You knew,_ he accused his lover.

 _Of course. It’s a good cover, though. It’s hard to question a person with a Order pendant, even if their Dark Mark is staring up at you from their arm. I know Severus has one that he keeps under an Invisibility Charm. Everyone recognizes them, if they were alive during the first war,_ Tom agreed.

“Sugar Quills,” Dumbledore murmured and his gargoyle doorkeeper jumped aside. He led the way up the staircase.

_Maybe I should continue to wear it, then._

_Not to full meetings._

_No. Never to full meetings. Or, if I do, I’ll throw an Invisibility Charm up over it._

Tom shrugged mentally. _Do you think Dumbles will ever induct you?_

_Do you think he’ll live that long?_

_Regrettably, yes. The man is nothing, if not crafty. He’ll survive nearly anything. In time, though, I’ll find his weak spot. Until then, play along._

_I always play along._

“Here.” Dumbledore held out the old boot. “Take a hold, please.” Harry and Parvati stood on either side of Hermione, a steadying hand under each of her elbows. She shot them both glares, but didn’t complain aloud. “One…two…three.” There was a tugging sensation at their navels and the office disappeared in a whirl of colours.

They reappeared in the middle of the busy Atrium. Dumbledore tossed the boot into a bin and led them up to the security desk. “We’re here for the Weasley trial,” he told the wizard at the desk. “We’ll need badges, as well.”

The man let out a long-suffering sigh and got up to pull a box of badges down from a shelf. He quickly ran them all through the system of security (gold rod passed over front and back, wand read, badge made), stopping only once to stare at Harry for a long moment. Harry had glared back at him and the older wizard had quickly returned to making the badge. Once done, he sent them all on their way.

Dumbledore led them to the hall of lifts and grabbed them one going down. Harry caught sight of Rita Skeeter and another woman who looked like a reporter getting into the lift with them and hid himself behind the Headmaster, much to Dumbledore’s amusement.

Once the lift stopped, the Headmaster allowed the reporters to go first before leading his students behind them. As they went, he spoke again, “I forgot to tell you at school, and I apologize for this, but Invisibility Charms, glamours, and other spells that hide things are not effective inside the courtroom. If you have anything under such a charm that you wish to keep hidden, you’d best put it away now.” He glanced back at them and seemed surprised when no one quickly hid anything. He raises an eyebrow at them curiously.

“I read about the spells on the courtrooms in a book,” Hermione answered the unasked question in her know-it-all voice. “I told Harry and Parvati about it on Monday.”

“I...see...” Dumbledore turned back around. Harry held a hand back and Hermione gave him a quiet low-five, much to Parvati’s confusion. They spent the rest of the walk with Harry and Hermione trying to explain high-fives and low-fives to the witch, which appeared to amuse Dumbledore to no end, again.

Dumbledore led them into the room, glancing back at them all curiously. When no odd pendant appeared on any of them, he sighed and led them up to four seats that had been reserved for them in the benches. The courtroom was just as Harry remembered it being from his fifth year and he shuddered.

“Cold?” Hermione whispered.

Harry shook his head. “Memories. This was where my trial was held in fifth year.”

Hermione’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh.”

Harry glanced down at his hand and couldn’t stop the grin that took over his face. _It worked!_

_Hm? Did you get past the Ministry’s security, love?_

_Yup!_

_Oh, good._ Tom chuckled. _Always good to know._

_And Dumbles seems stumped that none of our pendants appeared. I think he **really** wanted to see them._

_Yeah, right. Like we’d be so careless as to risk you or Parvati being found out. Doesn’t he wish?_

_I’m sure he does. Oh, wait they’re calling for silence. Don’t hex anyone, love._

_Damn._

Harry smiled as he closed his end of the connection so he could concentrate on the trial.

As Harry had thought, not long after Fudge called for silence, the door in the corner opened and Ron was led in by two aurors. Harry was quite amused to note that it was Kingsley Shacklebolt, from the Order, and Cassidy Hayes, their single Death Eater auror. The two forced Ron to sit in the chair, then stood by him. The chains on the chair didn’t activate, probably because the aurors remained within reach. Harry nodded discretely to Cassidy when the man sought out his eyes.

Hermione elbowed Harry’s side and leaned over. “I know Kingsley, who’s the other, do you know?”

“Cassidy Hayes,” Harry replied in a murmur. “I remember him from my case during fifth year, too. When Arthur brought me in, we went upstairs first and he was dictating a letter or something. At any rate, I saw his name on his desk.”

“Oh...” Hermione nodded thoughtfully and turned to explain things to Parvati, who must have been the one to ask in the first place. Once again, Harry had proven he knew just about everything.

The teen glanced over at Dumbledore and found he wasn’t the least bit surprised to see an Order pendant about the old man’s neck. “ _Old_ pendants, sir?” he asked in a slightly teasing tone.

Dumbledore spared him a quick smile. “We used them in the first war. People still remember them and the members are still known to wear them, but they’re not really in style, I suppose you’d say. Some of us _do_ still wear them, of course...” He sighed. “After this trial, I’d like a word with you in my office.”

“Of course, sir.” Harry nodded, then he let his eyes roam over the crowd. A few reporters were writing already and many people were talking to their neighbours. Harry frowned. “Why haven’t we begun?”

“Madam Bones isn’t here, yet,” the answer came from Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody, who settled into a seat behind Harry. “She got held up in her office about something.”

“Must have been because she wasn’t watching out, eh?” Harry glanced back at the retired auror and, once again, was met with the sight of the openly worn, but hidden, Order pendant. “Hullo, Mad-Eye.”

“Potter.” Mad-Eye nodded. “You’re well, I should hope.”

“Oh, as well as one can be with insane wizards and ex-best mates out to get you.” Harry shrugged. “You?”

Mad-Eye smiled thinly. “Still kickin’.”

“It’s a start.” Harry shrugged. “What brings you here?”

“Albus.” Mad-Eye shrugged.

“Oh.” Harry nodded in understanding. “That explains _everything_.” He grinned. “Mad-Eye, I believe you remember Hermione Granger and Parvati Patil? Herm, Parvati, this is Mad-Eye Moody. And trust me when I say he can get _awfully_ moody.” Hermione and Parvati giggled softly.

Mad-Eye snorted. “The joke was old the first time you told it, Potter.”

“Probably. But, you see, Mad-Eye, it still gets _laughs_ , so it’s not dead yet.”

Mad-Eye humphed, then, suddenly, reached forward. Harry slid backwards, out of his reach, eyes curious. “Good reflexes. Much better,” Mad-Eye commented. “May I look at the necklace? I keep forgetting how skittish you are.”

Harry scowled, but let Mad-Eye look. “I’m not skittish, Alastor. I’m just used to you reaching for me to smack me upside the head because I screwed something else up.”

The ex-auror flashed him a smile. “This looks like it was Lily’s.”

“You can tell the difference?” Harry inquired curiously, eyes wide.

“Details,” Mad-Eye replied, tapping his head. “You must remember the details. James’ phoenix had a chip in the tail. Lily’s didn’t.”

“Well, fine. I didn’t know there _was_ a difference. Stop harping on me.”

“It’s my _job_ to harp on you.”

“In that case, it’s _my_ job to make _your_ job difficult for you.”

“See, Albus. This is why I hated training this one. He’s a pain in the arse, like you’ve never seen before,” Mad-Eye complained to the smiling Headmaster.

“Better you than me,” Dumbledore replied.

“Ah, the Headmaster gets me all school year. You get me for until Madam Bones arrives. I’m sure you can handle me, unless you’ve gotten too _old_. Are you too _old_ Mad-Eye? Is that the problem?” Harry teased, fully enjoying himself. The old auror was always a great companion, especially when you were stressed out. Tom’s bad feelings had the bad habit of turning out to be correct, and Harry couldn’t help but stress over it. He could tell that Tom had left his end of their connection open, too, just in case. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be grateful, or annoyed.

“Out of curiosity, are you two mates or something?” Parvati asked.

“Mad-Eye and I got a bit close last year.” Harry nodded. “I wouldn’t say _mates_ , really, since Mad-Eye doesn’t _do_ mates, but we’re acquaintances.”

“I wouldn’t say I was mates with you, Potter, even if you paid me.”

“You don’t need the money, anyway,” Harry shot back.

“Ah, and here’s Madam Bones,” Dumbledore announced.

Harry turned back around. “I’ve got my eyes on you, Mad-Eye, so don’t try any funny stuff.”

Mad-Eye smirked and signed something with his hands behind Harry’s head. Harry signed back and the ex-auror shook his head with a smile.

One last person slid into the seat next to Mad-Eye while Fudge attempted to bring the courtroom to order again. Harry grinned at Arthur Weasley. “Here for the show, Arthur?” he teased.

“Or something. You still alive?”

“Almost a goner,” Harry replied in a dramatic stage-whisper. “If help had come any later–“

“Harry, stop being melodramatic,” Hermione hissed. “Arthur, the prat was fine. His charm bracelet blocked the poison.”

“Thank Merlin for the small things,” Arthur breathed while Harry elbowed Hermione gently.

“Please, your silence!” Fudge shouted once again. When it still didn’t seem to do any good, he glanced pleadingly at Dumbledore.

“We could have Mad-Eye sing. That’d get their attention,” Harry joked as Dumbledore stood. The teen ducked the hand aimed at his head easily and grinned at the ex-auror. “It’s true.”

“SILENCE!” Dumbledore shouted. The room fell into complete silence almost immediately and the Headmaster nodded to Fudge before sitting back down.

“I wish I could do that,” Harry muttered darkly. Dumbledore smiled at him.

The Minister nodded his thanks and returned to the room at large. “Ronald Bilius Weasley, you have come before the court accused of attempting to murder a good wizard without reason. How do you plead?"

Ron, who had searched out Harry while they were waiting from Madam Bones, was glaring at the green-eyed wizard hatefully. “I plead not guilty, sir, with the defence that I did what any law-abiding citizen would do.”

“And what might that have been, Mr Weasley?” Madam Bones inquired.

“I was trying to stop the threat of You-Know-Who,” Ron spat. “Because Harry Potter has gone Dark!”

Harry’s eyes narrowed at his one-time best friend as the courtroom flooded with noise. Silently and wandlessly, he strengthened the Secrecy Spell on the redhead while he could.

“Order! Order, I say!” Fudge shouted. Once again, he looked to Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore shot a quick look at Harry and the Minister nodded with a sigh.

The Headmaster nudged Harry. “Try calling them to order, Harry.”

Harry frowned at Dumbledore, then stood slowly, considering a nasty idea. Hermione, however, seemed to know how his mind worked and she smacked his arm warningly. He shrugged. “Order!” he called out calmly. And, despite how quiet he’d been, the room silenced rather quickly, all eyes on him. He nodded to the Minister, then sat back down, suddenly glad for Hermione’s hand on his arm.

Minister Fudge nodded his thanks and glared down at Ron, who was too busy glaring at Harry to notice. “The court would like to call Harry James Potter to the floor.”

“You’re fine,” Hermione whispered encouragingly as Harry stood.

Harry nodded dumbly and started his way down to the floor slowly. He twisted the ring on his finger and immediately felt better. _Tom..._ he remembered. _Right! I am Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived! One of the two main figure-heads for the Light. Ron’s just a dumb-arse,_ he told himself as he stepped out onto the floor. He nodded to Cassidy, who had conjured him a straight-backed, padded chair, and sat, eyes focussed on Minister Fudge and Madam Bones.

“Mr Potter, you have been accused, by Mr Weasley, of being a Dark wizard. How do you plead?” Madam Bones inquired.

“Not guilty,” Harry replied firmly. “Ronald Weasley is obviously delusional.” He noted that Madam Bones’ gaze was stuck on the Order necklace he’d worn and he cheered silently.

“Delusional?” Fudge inquired.

“Ronald was receiving regular letters from his elder brother, Percy Weasley, up until Percy’s death. Percy had obviously been spouting off his nonsense to Ronald about my being a Death Eater for months. Minister, I’m sure you will recall Ronald calling me a Death Eater before Christmas when you visited the Malfoy residence?” Harry said in an even voice, refusing to look at Ron.

The Minister’s eyes widened. He, obviously, did recall that incident. He nodded. “We of the court ask the jury to raise their hands if they find Mr Potter guilty of the accused accusation.”

No one’s hand rose.

Fudge nodded. “Mr Potter, you are cleared of all charges. Could you remain for a moment, though?”

“Of course, Minister,” Harry agreed. His eyes flickered up to where his friends sat. Hermione looked _extremely_ relieved.

“Mr Potter, did Mr Ronald Weasley attack you on Friday, March thirteenth, nineteen ninety-eight with the intent to kill you?” Madam Bones enquired.

“I wouldn’t call it _attacked_ , madam. He threw his Prefect pin at me, which had been dipped in poison,” Harry replied mildly.

“Is it true that this pin pierced your skin?”

“Yes, madam.” Harry nodded.

“How is it that you came to no harm, Mr Potter? That was never made clear in the report.”

“I have a charm bracelet, given to me by a friend for Christmas, with a charm that managed to protect me.”

“May the court see this bracelet, Mr Potter?” Madam Bones asked, eyes eager.

“The court may _not_ see my bracelet, madam,” Harry replied firmly. This got people talking again.

“Order!” Fudge shouted. This time, they listened to him. “Mr Potter, why is it you deny the court a look at this bracelet?” the Minister asked with a furious look.

“If the court will forgive me, I have a madman after my blood. I hardly think showing off a bracelet that has already saved my life is a good idea. My best defence is a secret, after all,” Harry said without any regret. He saw Mad-Eye beam at him out of the corner of his eye. Of course the old auror would like him quoting his constant warnings. It showed him that they’d finally been drilled firmly into Harry’s head.

Madam Bones whispered something to Fudge before the man could yell again. “Acceptable,” he finally said, albeit grudgingly. “Mr Potter, you may return to your seat.”

“I thank you, Minister,” Harry said politely, standing. He nodded his thanks to Cassidy as the man got rid of the chair, then he trekked back up to his seat. Once there, he flopped down into it and covered his eyes with one hand. “Never again,” he muttered darkly. “Mad-Eye, what nasty concoction have you got in that flask of yours this time?”

The retired auror passed the flask forward. “Good job.”

Harry pinched his nose shut and took a quick swallow. He made a face before passing the flask back. “Thanks. I needed that.”

Hermione frowned at Harry. “What’s in there?”

“Super Secret Special Madness Formula for the Deranged,” Harry replied with a shrug. “At least, that’s what I call it. He mixes different alcoholic drinks together in a rather random order each morning and spells the flask to keep it full all day. _I’ve_ decided he has no taste buds.”

“ _I’ve_ decided someone should have washed your mouth out with soap when you were younger,” Mad-Eye grumbled, taking a swig from his flask.

“Harry, aren’t you the one who always goes on about people not getting drunk?” Parvati hissed around Hermione.

“This boy doesn’t get drunk. He’s immune,” Mad-Eye informed them.

Harry shrugged. “Hush. I wanna see Ron’s sentence.”

“Thirty in Azkaban.”

“I refuse to bet with you over this, Mad-Eye. This is my first time in court,” Harry shot back, eyes on Ron. The redheaded wizard was back to glaring at him and Harry offered him a smirk, which he masked with a quick glamour for the rest of the court. Harry rather liked that he wasn’t restricted in the courtroom. He twisted his ring and smiled peacefully.

Ron got, as Mad-Eye had predicted, thirty years in Azkaban. The old auror had to explain to the ladies that he didn’t get life because he hadn’t _actually_ killed anyone. Neither witch got it, even after he explained it twice on the way out, and Harry just told him to give up.

“So, Mad-Eye, any reason why you’re following us?” Harry inquired as they got off the lift at the Atrium.

“Alastor is coming back to the school with us,” Dumbledore said by way of explanation.

“That’s what I thought.” Harry nodded. _Tom, love, Mad-Eye’s coming for dinner._

_Lovely. This school can just be **full** of psychos!_

_Chipper, aren’t you?_ Harry teased lightly, taking hold of the portkey Dumbledore was holding out.

_I have my seventh years, currently, and **no Harry Potter**._

_I’m sorry, love. I’m coming back now. Perhaps I’ll pop in after Dumbledore’s had his meeting with me._

_Meeting? What meeting?_ Tom asked suspiciously as the portkey activated.

Harry waited until they were all steady again before answering, _The one he decided he needed to have with me. Hush._

“Miss Granger, Madam Pomfrey asked me to send you down to her as soon as we returned so she could make sure that the portkey didn’t do anything odd. Miss Patil, why don’t you take her? Harry, have a seat,” Dumbledore suggested, taking the seat behind his desk as Mad-Eye settled in a chair he’d made for himself.

Harry took the chair Dumbledore conjured up for him as the two witches left. He turned down both sherbet lemons and tea, as did Mad-Eye. “Sir, if we could please make this as quick as possible? I promised Marcus I’d drop in when we got back to stop him from pulling out too much hair,” the teen asked as Dumbledore poured his tea.

“Ah, and have his fantasies?” Dumbledore enquired teasingly.

“Truly, sir, that’s on his agenda, not mine. It doesn’t affect me if he’s sitting there in class daydreaming or sitting there in class actually grading papers.” Harry shrugged.

Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head. “I should hope not.”

“Albus,” Mad-Eye growled warningly.

Harry’s gaze shot over to the ex-auror as the Headmaster sobered. “Why am I here?” the teen asked carefully, glancing between the two elder wizards. “And why do I think I won’t like it?”

Dumbledore sighed. “Because you probably won’t.” His gaze was grave. “I enquired after the Auror Training Program as to your school record. They have a habit of refusing to accept students who have been suspended in the past. Professor McGonagall and I were hoping they’d still take you, but they have refused.”

Harry blinked a few times slowly. “I...see...”

“You know Marcus is planning on leaving us next year, and you _are_ safest here at Hogwarts...” Dumbledore continued.

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “You want me to take over as the Defence Against the Dark Arts position next year, don’t you?” he muttered.

“Yes,” Dumbledore agreed.

Harry glanced up at him wearily. “I will have had only what I’ve learned as a student here with teachers of fluctuating credibility to teach other students, sir. We both know I will never behave myself so long as I live. Why ask me?”

“You know more than most of your past teachers knew, Potter,” Mad-Eye berated him. “Not only that, but you have teaching experience. Albus is right, anyway. You will be safer at Hogwarts.”

“And the Order is based here, Harry,” Dumbledore added.

Harry twitched. “The Order? What does that have to do with anything?”

“Oh, come now. You’ve been on us all since your fifth year to join the Order.”

“Remus said you could only join if you were _over_ age,” Harry replied suspiciously. “I’m not eighteen yet.”

“Yet,” Dumbledore agreed.

“The vote has been called anyway,” Moody argued. “Everyone seems to agree that you should be inducted before school is over. You are being targeted for attacks in some of the most random of places and by some of the most random of people.”

“You will be in the public eye more than ever now, Harry. With Percy’s call on your loyalties and then Ron’s, the papers will be dying for a story. If you are inducted into the Order they will not _have_ that story. The Order will protect you from the press,” Dumbledore added, leaning forward.

Harry stood slowly. “I need to think,” he muttered. “If you don’t mind?”

“Of course,” the Headmaster agreed, smiling. “But, Harry, I know you care for Marcus, but there are some things, Order things, that you just cannot tell him about.”

Harry gave the old man a cold look. “I know the meaning of a secret, Headmaster, and I am capable of keeping one.” He turned and walked towards the door. “I will see you both at dinner, and I will give you my answer then.” He let the door slam shut behind him.

-~/\~-

Tom didn’t bother to glance up when the green-eyed teen stepped into his first year Slytherin and Gryffindor class. However, the little snaps of conversation _had_ stopped once the students started to realize who was standing in the doorway. The Dark Lord let out a quiet sigh. “Can I help you, Mr Potter?” he enquired, still not glancing up from the papers he was grading. He could feel Harry’s turmoil and it was slowly driving him insane.

“I was wondering if I could hide out in your office until your class is over, Professor,” the young wizard replied in a cold tone.

Tom glanced up and met the confused gaze. “Very well. Don’t break anything.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry agreed before slipping around the room and into the connecting office. He tossed himself into Tom’s favourite chair in the sitting room and closed his eyes with a groan. _My life has gone to hell._

 _Your life has been hell since Hallowe’en of 1981,_ Tom replied gently. _This class will be over in about ten minutes, love. I’ll come in then, okay?_

_Yes. Okay..._

_Did you put your necklace back on yet?_

_What? Oh, no... I should do that..._ Harry trailed off as he slipped his Dark Mark from his money purse and put it back on. He spent the next ten minutes fiddling with his two necklaces and trying not to think.

Tom came in once his classroom had cleared of brats. “You knew they were going to want you to join the Order, you imp,” he pointed out, standing before Harry’s chair with an odd look.

“I’m not eighteen, Tom. It’s bothering me that they’d bend the rules for me again.”

“They’re always going to bend rules for you, love.” Tom sighed, kneeling in front of the chair and taking Harry’s hands in his own. “Look at me.” Harry looked up into the fake teal eyes. “I know you hate being special, Harry. I know you’d rather dig yourself a little hole and hide in it sometimes... Well, consider Hogwarts your hole and the Order the rock covering it.”

“I’d rather _you_ be the rock, thanks,” Harry muttered darkly.

Tom smiled and kissed Harry’s hands. “I can’t be, though. Not really. Not publicly. The Dark Order will always protect you, you know this, but you are the child of the Light, my love, and they will hold you there firmly.”

“You’re telling me to take the position and join the Order,” Harry sighed, looking away.

“Yes. We need more people in Hogwarts, and you want to keep an eye on Gin. We _need_ someone who’s trusted fully by Dumbles in both the Order and Hogwarts. Severus is only trusted so far, and Arthur, Molly, Fred, and George aren’t inside Hogwarts, nor is your godfather. You will always have the Order’s trust on some level and the students and staff at Hogwarts adore you. I’m not telling you to pull away from us, I’m just asking you to help me get the information we need.”

“I know, I know…” Harry pulled his hands free from Tom and leaned forward to hug him, burying his face in the older wizard’s robe. _It’s just all so sudden, that’s all. One thing on top of another, as the saying goes. Those damned first years yesterday night and then the court trial and now this._

“Hush…” Tom tugged Harry into his arms and settled himself into the chair under the teen so that Harry was in his lap. “You’re exhausted. Get some sleep.”

“Your next class–“

“I will handle that when it starts. Sleep, imp.”

Harry chuckled weakly and burrowed into the warm embrace, closing his eyes. “Bastard…”

Tom just kissed the top of Harry’s head with a smile.

-~/\~-

“Harry!” Hermione hugged the teen tightly as soon as he appeared at her elbow in the entrance hall, yawning. “Where have you been?!”

Harry blinked around at his friends owlishly. Hermione and Parvati had both changed back into their school uniforms. He had remained in his court robes, though his cloak had been given to Dobby to put away. “I took a nap in Marcus’ office.”

 _‘ A NAP?!’_ Gin exclaimed. _‘ Why just a nap?’_

“Exhausted,” Harry replied with a shrug, fighting back another yawn and resting his head on Hermione’s shoulder. “I never knew trials could be so tiring.”

“You have no clue,” a voice said from behind the group. Everyone but Harry jumped and Draco paled as Mad-Eye stepped into their line of sight.

Harry yawned again. “Stop scaring my friends, Mad-Eye.”

The ex-auror glared around at the group of four Slytherins, seven Gryffindors, and two Ravenclaws. “Potter, Albus asked me to come get you,” he said finally, glancing at Harry while the other students twitched nervously.

Harry shrugged and let go of Hermione. “Oh, okay. See everyone later.” He waved at them all with a dazed look on his face and followed Mad-Eye out of their sight.

“Are you _really_ that tired?” Mad-Eye inquired gently.

Harry shrugged. “Yes.” Mad-Eye gave him a searching look and the Prefect winked wickedly before floating back into his dazed look. “If I didn’t have somewhere to be, I’d have gone to bed early, really.”

Mad-Eye let out a bark of laughter. “Sure you would, Potter. Sure you would. Sugar Quills.” The gargoyle moved out of their way and Mad-Eye led the way up and into the circular office where Dumbledore greeted them with a smile.

“You look a bit tired, Harry,” Dumbledore mentioned, motioning for the two wizards to sit around the small table in the centre of the room.

“Just a bit,” Harry agreed, sitting in his seat. “I’ve thought about your offers, at any rate.”

“And?” Dumbledore glanced at him as he sat himself.

“Yes, I will join the Order now.” Harry nodded wearily. “And, yes, I will teach here next year, but I have conditions.”

“As do I. We shall get to those in a moment.” The Headmaster nodded seriously. “As for joining the Order, we have a meeting set for this Sunday at Grimmauld Place. If you can make that, we’ll induct you then. Otherwise, we shall have to wait another month. Are you free for the weekend?”

Harry scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. “Yes. We didn’t really have anything planned. I’ll need an excuse, though, that my friends will buy. And, sir, you must remember that half of my friends are Slytherins, so it’d best be a legitimate one.”

“I’ll have Remus owl you tomorrow about a lunch date, hm?” the Headmaster said thoughtfully.

“Out of the blue?” Mad-Eye frowned at Dumbledore for a moment before glancing at Harry. “What do you say to a lunch date with _me_ this weekend? Catch up, since I didn’t _really_ get a good chance to chat with you.”

Harry snorted. “Ravenclaws.” He shook his head, fighting back a yawn. “Sure. Much nicer when I’m not yawning my head off, I suppose. Sunday in London?”

“Sunday in London.” Mad-Eye nodded seriously.

“That’s settled, then!” Dumbledore said happily, clapping his hands.

“Brilliant,” Harry agreed in a bored voice. He and Mad-Eye traded a look that agreed on Dumbledore’s madness.

“Now, you said you have conditions to teaching here next year?” Dumbledore continued in his overly-happy voice.

Harry frowned thoughtfully, fork held in a loose grip over his plate. “Yes. First, I want Herm to be allowed to stay on school grounds next year.”

“Do you have a valid reason?”

“I have a few, actually. For one, she, like myself, is safest at Hogwarts. She is my best friend and if Voldemort wants to lure me out, he’ll probably use her. Next, her child will be safest at Hogwarts. Both the godparents will be here and the father is in Azkaban. I don’t revel the idea of sending her home to her parents,” Harry said firmly, all show of exhaustion gone in the blink of an eye.

“Understandable. I shall offer her a room at the end of the year.”

“Not now?”

“No. In fact, I’d rather you not tell anyone that you’ll be teaching here next year just yet.”

“I’m telling Marcus,” Harry argued.

Dumbledore fixed him with a stern look. “Valid reason.”

“He is the wizard I will be taking this position from. If I know exactly what he’s teaching and has taught this year, I can build up a better lesson plan now and tweak it later. I’d like to see how he runs his classes and get his notes on the students _before_ he dubs them useless and tosses them in the fire,” Harry responded.

The Headmaster paused to think this over before nodding with a sigh. “Very well. You may tell Marcus, but no one else.”

“Agreed.”

“You have more conditions?”

“Yes.” Harry set his fork down. “Marcus, assuming our relationship lasts, of course, should be allowed to visit me or me to visit him at any given time without questions as long as it is reasonable.”

Dumbledore pursed his lips. “Please define reasonable.”

“Not during class periods. If I have another obligation, say an Order meeting or a detention, that obligation comes first. Work before fun, if you will.”

Dumbledore considered this and nodded. “That’s acceptable. I would prefer, however, that you, at the least, remain in the castle overnight.”

“Of course.” Harry nodded. “You have conditions?”

“Not telling anyone, was one of them. The other is this pranking habit of yours.” Dumbledore fixed the Boy-Who-Lived with a sharp look. “I don’t want to see it.”

“I get free reign in my classroom,” Harry shot back. “I may prank them in there if it is pertaining to the subject. I will not prank the school as a whole without both a good reason and running it by yourself first.”

Dumbledore nodded. “As long as your pranks are only in effect inside your classroom, unless it is a school-wide prank I have agreed to.”

“Agreeable,” Harry decided. He smirked suddenly. “Headmaster, I do believe this is the first productive conversation I have had with you in a long time.”

Dumbledore smiled. “Indeed. I’m sure you know where the staff room is?”

“The one on the fourth floor? Across from that lovely picture of a wooded glen?” Harry inquired easily.

The old man’s blue eyes twinkled madly. “That would be the one. We have a staff meeting set for every Saturday morning at four. I’m sure you’ll find a way to get the password.”

“No doubt. You want me to attend?”

“If you can get up that early.” Dumbledore nodded. “If not, that is fine. I will announce your employment the first time you can make it.”

Harry nodded. “Very well.” He suddenly appeared very tired and rose slowly. “Headmaster, Mad-Eye, if it's acceptable, I think I shall head for bed.”

“Of course,” Dumbledore agreed as Mad-Eye nodded. “But, Harry, are you _really_ tired?” the Headmaster wanted to know.

Harry blinked at Dumbledore slowly. “Of course, sir. Exhausted. Good night.”

“Good night,” Mad-Eye agreed with a wide grin. Once the door had closed behind Harry, he turned to the Headmaster. “A good pick, Albus. He’ll give you a run for your money, no problem.”

“You trained him. Was he really tired?” Dumbledore asked in an exasperated tone.

“Yup. Exhausted, but he plays it down well. I’ve seen him take on two fully trained and rested aurors after being awake for forty-eight hours straight and dead on his feet.”

Dumbledore let out a sound somewhere between a snort and a groan. “He doesn’t need to go through Auror Training.”

“Told you. What he didn’t learn from me he learned during his time on his own in London or during his suspension. We could probably get him an auror license, if he really wants one.”

“Mention it during your lunch date,” the Headmaster replied in annoyance. “You said he doesn’t get drunk, earlier?”

“Never seen him drunk,” Mad-Eye agreed. “And he’s had his fair share of my flask. He’s either immune, or has an amazing tolerance level. As I recall, James couldn’t hold his liquor. What about Lily?”

“No idea. I never saw her drunk, but nor did I ever see her have alcohol.” Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his chin. “It’s possible that she could just hold her liquor amazingly well and passed the ability on to Harry, I suppose.”

“Possibly. Although, now, he has that charm against getting drunk...”

Dumbledore perked up. “You can see through the Invisibility Charm on that?”

“I can see through a lot of Invisibility Charms, Albus, you know that.”

“What other charms are on there, Alastor?”

Mad-Eye gave the Headmaster a curious little smile as he stood to leave. “The best defence is a secret, Albus. Good night.”

The Headmaster scowled as the auror left his office. _Those two are impossible!_


	42. Chapter 42

Harry awoke to the silent alarm with a groan. “ _Tempus,_ ” he muttered once he’d found his wand; it was too early to do wandless magic. The glowing numbers claimed it was three forty-five in the morning. _What makes you and your lot want to get up this early?_

 _Hey, I did **not** decide on the time,_ Tom shot back, sounding plenty awake.

 _Fucking bastard..._ Harry moaned, pulling himself from bed and walking over to his wardrobe. _I’ve come to the conclusion that I despise the colour black_.

Tom snorted. _I’ll bet you do. Too bad for you it’s the colour we always wear._

_I hate you._

_No you don’t, you’re just grumpy because you had to get up early. I’ll see you in ten minutes,_ Tom added before closing his side of the conversation.

 _Ignore my plight, why don’t you? This sucks,_ Harry whined, pulling out a robe and throwing it on. He grabbed the glass of water next to his bed and took a quick swallow before pulling on his old trainers and slipping downstairs.

The common room wasn’t totally empty, much to Harry’s annoyance. “Miss Thorald,” he greeted the first year, leaning over the back of her chair.

Ula gave a shout and jumped up, spinning around to look at him, wand drawn. “Potter,” she whispered, realizing who it was.

Harry nodded politely. “Good reflexes.” He turned and started towards the portrait hole. “You should probably be in bed, you know.”

“Yes,” she agreed softly.

Harry glanced back at her over his shoulder. The young girl looked like she’d been hit with a wrecking ball. He pulled a vial out of one of his pocket. “Here.” He tossed it to her and she caught it in surprise. “Drink a tablespoon. It’s Dreamless Sleep, and you look a mess. Get some sleep. If you need to talk to someone later, come find me or one of the other Prefects.” He winked at her before slipping from the room.

Harry slipped down the silent halls as quietly and quickly as he could, glancing at the Marauder’s Map occasionally to check his bearings. All of the teachers were already gathered in the meeting room and a quick “ _Tempus_ ” told him the meeting would start before he got there. He sighed. Nothing to help it.

When he reached the meeting room he glanced back down at the Map curiously. His little figure had him saying “Trip ‘em” to the wall in front of him. He shrugged and put the Map away. “Trip ‘em.”

The wall faded out of sight and Harry found a room full of teachers turning to stare at him. “Harry! Glad you could make it!” Dumbledore called cheerfully. “Come in, come in. It looks like Marcus saved you a seat...”

Harry slipped into the seat next to his lover and glanced around nervously. It appeared that he’d interrupted them. Tom rested a hand on his knee and smiled soothingly.

“Mr Potter has graciously accepted the Defence Against the Dark Arts position for next year,” the Headmaster announced, regaining the room’s attention. “I asked him to come to the meeting to get a feeling for the way things were done and, hopefully, make friends with his current teachers and soon-to-be co-workers.”

Harry shot the man a dark look. He hadn’t mentioned that last bit. _Bloody pain in the arse._

“Welcome and well met, then,” Madam Pince, who was sitting next to Poppy, said. The majority of the staff hummed or nodded their agreement, even Severus, much to some people’s surprise. Obviously, not everyone had realized, yet, that the air had been cleared between student and professor.

“Yes, yes.” Dumbledore nodded, eyes twinkling. “Now that everyone is here, we can get started. Do we have any students causing trouble?”

“The usual.” McGonagall sighed. “York, Munro, Rockwell, and Thorald. They appear to have become worse.”

_They have?_

_Not in my class._

_Of course not. You’ve scared the shit out of them enough times I’ll bet they fear you as much as Severus._

“Mr Cauldwell has also been out of line of late,” Sprout announced. “I’m not quite sure why, either. He’s not talking to me.”

“He’s being really quiet in my class,” Sinistra replied. “Although, that could be just because he’s tired by that time.”

“Is Mr Cauldwell being difficult in any other classes?” Dumbledore inquired.

“No one’s misbehaving in my classes,” Severus said coldly.

“That’s because you terrify them,” Harry muttered. The smiles that went around the table told of the staff’s agreement with that statement as Severus shook his head at the teen. Harry shot the Potions Professor a smirk.

“Cauldwell has been a bit of an issue,” Flitwick agreed suddenly. “He’s been banishing things at people.”

“Perhaps he’s hoping to fill Mr Potter’s place once he’s graduated,” Severus offered bitingly.

“Then I fear he’s going about it the wrong way. I don’t recall ever banishing something at someone else,” Harry shot back evenly.

“No, you broke every other rule, instead,” Severus replied.

Harry snorted. “Look who’s talking.”

The staff watched on nervously as the two long-time enemies glared at one another for a long minute before Severus let out a sigh. “Point made. You win.”

Harry punched the air with a gleeful grin. “Ha! You’ll never beat me.”

Severus snorted. “Keep dreaming, brat.”

Everyone let out a breath of relief at the rude endearment. Severus insulted everyone, no matter what, but he never used that semi-nice tone with a person he hated.

“Now that the morning’s play fight is out of the way...” Dumbledore teased, earning him dark looks from both of the raven-haired wizards. “Cauldwell may be looking for attention. Pomona, try talking to him again. If he still won’t behave, someone send him to me.” Everyone nodded in agreement while Harry picked at his nails. “Now, does anyone have any new suggestions for York, Munro, Rockwell, and Thorald?”

When no one offered an answer, Harry leaned forward to speak. “Sir, I have talked to them all about House rivalries before, but it was more so because of Misses Kern, Vance, and Clough. Would you like me to see if I can get them to stop fighting in class, at the least?”

Dumbledore gave the young man a searching look while the other staff members stared at him in surprise. No one had heard anything about this talk. “I don’t see why not.”

“You’ve talked to them about their treatment of Clough, Vance, and Kern?” McGonagall asked seriously.

Harry nodded. “Enid told us – Herm, Parvati, and myself – that they were secluding them for being friends, so I had a talk with all the Slytherins and all the Gryffindors.”

“It hasn’t appeared to have helped much,” Sprout offered.

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “I see.”

“Miss Clough came to you?” McGonagall inquired curiously.

“She came to me for help on her Potions work,” Harry agreed, shooting Severus a dirty look. “Herm and I got it out of her because Herm wanted to know why she’d been sitting all alone.”

“I see...”

“I’ll have another chat with them,” Harry promised.

Student problems taken care of, the staff members moved on to discussing workloads, exam preparations, OWL and NEWT preparations, and other little bits. Harry was intrigued to learn that the professors hated grading the work just as much as the students hated doing it, and that their workloads were almost as bad as their students’. At one point, when Professor Vector was complaining about being behind, Harry got a sudden idea.

“I have a question,” he said once Vector was done.

Everyone turned to him. “Go on.” Dumbledore nodded.

“I know that, when Marcus gets bogged down with work to grade, he usually asks myself or Gin to help him with it, and, one time, Herm, Dray, Ted, and 'Bini all helped Professor Snape with some grading while we were down there visiting and he was helping Gin and myself with a few potions,” Harry said, glancing around. “If the workloads are so difficult and you can’t lay off because of the up-coming exams, NEWTs, and OWLs, why not ask some of the sixth and seventh years if they’d care to help you with some of the work for the younger years. I have no doubt that some of us will love helping you all out, and it'll be good revision for them, too.”

“Albus, for once, I agree with your choice for Defence teachers,” the Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Burbage, announced. “Now, really, why didn’t any of us think about that _before_?”

“Normally, I just wait and see if a student asks to help,” Flitwick admitted. “I never really considered asking the students.”

“Well, no. We’re the teachers. We shouldn’t need a student’s help,” Trelawney replied highly.

“Professor Trelawney, you’re not talking to young students so much at the end of their seventh year. By this time, most of us are adults and wish to be treated as such,” Harry put in gently.

“An excellent point, Harry,” Dumbledore said, smiling widely. “Sibyll, I’m sure Misses Brown or Patil would be glad to help you out.”

Trelawney’s eyes lit up. “Perhaps,” was her vague reply.

Tom smiled and squeezed Harry’s leg as Dumbledore wrapped the meeting up. _Aren’t you brilliant? Herm will love you forever for giving her something to do._

 _I know._ Harry slipped his hand under the one on his leg and entwined his fingers with the Dark Lord’s.

“A good meeting, everyone,” Dumbledore said, standing. “I’ll see everyone at breakfast soon. Harry, could you remain for a bit?”

“Of course, Professor Dumbledore,” Harry agreed as the staff around him stood.

“I’ll wait for you outside,” Tom murmured, giving the hand he held a gentle squeeze before leaving with Poppy.

“My staff calls me Albus, you know,” Dumbledore commented as he sat next to Harry, in Tom’s chair, once everyone had left. “And I knew you’d fit right in.”

“I’ll bet you did,” Harry shot back, leaning back in his chair.

Dumbledore offered the wizard a secret smile. “As you’re still, technically, a student, you don’t have to attend every staff meeting we have, though you should feel welcome to come, if you wish to. They’re always at four in the morning, every Saturday morning, unless something comes up.”

“Of course.” Harry nodded. “Might as well get used to getting up at this ungodly hour, after all.”

“Indeed.” Dumbledore chuckled and stood. “Well, I won’t keep you waiting. I’m sure Marcus is glaring holes at the entrance in attempts of getting it to let you out sooner.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Harry stood with a shrug.

“Oh, Alastor wanted me to tell you to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron at noon,” Dumbledore added suddenly. Harry turned to look at the old man. “The meeting doesn’t start until one, so I assume he actually means to have lunch with you. I will allow it, of course, since I’m sure that, between the two of you, you’d have no trouble, but I _am_ warning you to be careful. Especially if you don’t want the press hounding you.”

Harry offered Dumbledore a small smile. “I’ll be sure to go in disguise, then. Thank you, sir.”

The old Headmaster smiled. “I’ll have you calling me Albus by the end of the school year.”

“Sir, knowing you, you’ll have me calling you Albus by the end of the weekend, if only because I’ll have got sick of you pestering me.”

The green-eyed wizard left to Dumbledore’s laughter.

-~/\~-

“Potter?”

Harry glanced up from the Potions book he’d borrowed from Severus earlier in the week. It was barely legal, as the Potions teacher had pointed out, but an interesting read, nevertheless. “Miss Thorald. How can I help you?”

Ula shot a quick glance over her shoulder at where her best friend, Ronan Rockwell, was shouting at Victor McKinley, another first year. “You said I could talk to you if I needed someone to talk to, right?”

“Of course.” Harry closed his book and stood. “Come on upstairs. Something tells me you don’t want your friends seeing you talking to the ‘evil, Dark, new Prefect’.”

“How did you know that’s what we call you?” Ula inquired, following as Harry led her to the dormitories.

Harry shrugged. “I know a lot of things, Miss Thorald,” he offered before poking his head into his dorm room. Neville was laying on his bed with a book held on his chest, which he was reading. “Hey, Nev.”

Neville glanced up as Harry led the first year in. “Oh, hello, Harry. Which one of the horrors is this?” he asked lightly, smiling at the startled first year.

“Ula Thorald,” Harry replied, setting Severus’ book on his bedside table.

Neville looked at the girl curiously. “You’re the one Marcus is always complaining about, aren’t you?”

“One of them,” Harry agreed.

“Who’s Marcus?” Ula asked, looking between the two seventh years.

“Professor Brutús,” Harry clarified. “Have a seat on the bed. Nev, do you mind if I kick you out?”

Neville let out a great sigh as he stood. “I _suppose_. Might as well go find Dean and help him with that Astronomy chart.”

Harry chuckled as he saw his friend out and locked the door behind him. Then he took a seat on Neville’s bed. “Talk away, Miss Thorald. I’m listening.”

Ula was looking at Harry’s comforter, picking at it. “I...” She shook her head.

Harry sighed and moved over to sit next to her, settling an arm around her shoulders. “What’s wrong, Ula?”

The girl glanced up at him in surprise and found compassion in a gaze that was usually aimed at her with coldness. “I-I got a letter from my Mum yesterday evening. She said she and Papi have to go on a trip to Bosnia, or somewhere and so I’ll have to spend the summer at my Grandpapi’s house and he _hates_ me! Last time Mum and Papi left me with him, he locked me in a closet for three days ‘cause I broke a vase he’d been wanting to get rid of for years. His great auntie gave it to him, but he hated it. I didn’t think he’d mind, but he _did_. And now I have to spend the summer with him and I’ve got too much homework and York stole my textbook in Defence and won’t give it back and I couldn’t get any sleep last night!” she exploded. “It’s not fair!”

Harry smiled at the last bit. “Nothing is ever fair, Ula. One of life’s great lessons.” He ran his free hand through his hair thoughtfully. “Have you told your mother or your father that you don’t like your grandfather?”

“Yes. They say he’s a lovely man and I must learn to like him.” Ula’s face twisted into an ugly sneer. “I’ll like him when he’s dead.”

Harry chuckled dryly. “Your grandfather reminds me a little of my uncle,” he confided. “I was so happy when I learned he’d died this past summer.”

“How’d he die?” Ula asked with a surprised look.

“I turned him and my aunt into mice when I left their house.” Harry shrugged. “My cousin stepped on him.”

Ula giggled. “That’s a sad way to die. Didn’t he think to turn himself back?”

“He was a Muggle,” Harry replied mildly. “You said Cyrus York took your Defence text?”

Ula blinked a few times. “Yeah. Ronan and I cornered him before lunch, but Munro and Stanton came to his rescue and they all got away.”

Harry nodded. “Would you like me to see if I can get it back for you?”

“Oh, yes. That would be wonderful!”

“Good. Now, homework is an issue for all students, and trust me when I say it doesn’t get any better. I’d suggest doing it the night you get it, if you can. Also, a little inter-House peace can do your schedule loads of good. When you and your House mates are at odds, you’ve got that hanging over your heads and it’s harder to study.”

“Why are you so stuck on getting us to befriend Clough?” Ula asked suspiciously.

“Why are you so stuck on hating her?” Harry shot back. Ula scowled. “Hermione Granger, the Head Girl, was shunned by Gryffindor for the first part of our first year because she was a know-it-all. Ronald and I disliked her from the start, but she’s now my best friend,” he sighed after a brief moment of silence.

There was a sudden banging on the stairs and the door flew open to admit a pale Neville. “Harry, get downstairs! Where’s Herm?”

“Library,” Harry replied, getting to his feet and moving quickly to the door. “Why?”

“Ooh...” Neville moaned as he grabbed Harry’s hand and tugged him from the room. “Hurry.” Ula followed the two wizards curiously.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry hissed, looking at the mess that had been made of the common room. Curses were flying between the two groups that the House had split into while he’d been upstairs. Harry could see his people on one side with others and people he knew were firmly on the Light on the other. “ENOUGH!” he shouted.

Wands turned to the raven-haired wizard as he stepped off the stairs coldly. “Get out of it, Potter,” Evan Abercrombie, a fourth year, called from the Dark side of the room.

Harry stepped up to where a small fire had started on the carpet and he stomped it out calmly. “You’re all acting like first years. Squabbling over who knows what. Have exams really become so stressful?” his voice was empty of all emotion.

“ _Pavio!_ ” a student shouted.

Harry slashed his hand through the curse, ending it. “I thought I said _enough_ ,” he hissed, looking up. His gaze was fearfully chilling as he rose one hand into the air above his head. “ _Expelliarmus_.” Fifty-two wands appeared in a pile at his feet and the fifty-two students who had been fighting looked on in a mixture of fear and awe. “Nev, please go get Professor McGonagall for me.”

“Right.” The seventh year boy dashed across the mess and through the portrait hole.

“It appears that you have lost us the House Cup this year. Good job,” Harry said in a cold voice. “And you’d best hope you had a _very_ good reason for this or I will personally see to it that you each get the worst punishment possible. In fact, I seem to recall Filch complaining about the trophy case being quite dirty. And Professor Snape said he had cauldrons that needed scrubbing. Hagrid mentioned that he’d _love_ help on his rounds in the Forbidden Forest. Madam Pince has been saying for a few years now that the library could use a good dusting…”

Harry’s list of possible detentions was cut off when the portrait hole opened again to admit McGonagall and Neville. The Transfiguration Professor looked around the battleground and pale students huddled together on two separate sides of the room before she focused on Harry. “If you would, Mr Potter, explain what has happened here?” she asked in a strained voice.

Harry shot Neville a curious look and the boy shook his head. Harry sighed. “Professor, I was up in my room when Nev came to get me. He told me to get down here and I came upon the sight that you see before you, plus a few hexes flying across this portion of the room. I disarmed your lovely students and sent Nev to get you," was his calm response. “I have no clue what got them to start throwing hexes at one another and, frankly, I don’t care.”

McGonagall pursed her lips. “Of course you don’t. Go get the Headmaster for me while I _attempt_ to get a reason.”

Harry nodded and stepped up to her. “Thorald was with me, even though she is standing with her friends now. She should be free from punishment,” he added in a low tone that would not carry.

McGonagall gave him a surprised look. “Of course.”

“Thank you.” The young man stepped up to Neville and slipped an arm around his fellow Heir’s shoulders. “Come on. You don’t want to be here when the old wildcat explodes,” he offered, eyes glittering with mischief. The two wizards left to nervous giggles and an amused ‘humph’ from McGonagall.

Once the door had closed behind them, Harry gave Neville a sharp look. “What happened?”

“I haven’t a clue, really. It looked like Abercrombie and Harcourt were arguing over school work again, at first. But it turned out they were fighting over Dark ideals and Light ideals. They got the rest of the House into it and, before you know it, there were hexes flying and the people caught in the middle had fled up the stairs in fear for their lives.” Neville sighed, shaking his head.

“A divided House,” Harry murmured. “I never thought we’d go this far. This is sickening.”

Neville nodded. “It’s ridiculous. Of course, now we know who's on which side.” He flashed Harry a quick grin and the green-eyed Heir laughed.

“Perhaps we do. Perhaps we don’t. It is interesting, however, that they _did_ fight over it. I’m angry with Parvati and Dean, though. I thought they were mature enough to stay out of such nonsense.” Harry shook his head and slowed to a stop in the middle of the hallway. “Here, can I send you off to the library to collect Herm and Gin? Take them back up to Gryffindor, but _please_ don’t put them into a panic. Tell them what’s going on, but tell them it’s handled.”

“Of course.” Neville drew away from the other’s grasp. “See you back upstairs, bro.”

Harry smiled crookedly. “Yes.” He shook his head in amusement as they parted ways. “Bro. Really.”

_Can I watch you kill them all?_

_Oh, you can even help,_ Harry replied, mental voice shot through with venom. _What, in Merlin’s name, got them to join in that fight?!_

_Don’t ask me to explain the minds of Gryffindors, Harry. It’s not my forte._

Harry sighed and stopped outside the gargoyle. “Sugar Quills.”

The gargoyle jumped aside and Harry took the stairs up to the closed office door, which he knocked upon. “Come in, Harry,” Dumbledore called.

Harry opened the door and gave the Headmaster a bland look. “Professor McGonagall sent me. I think she needs your help maiming Gryffindors.”

Dumbledore gave Harry a questioning look even as he rose and walked quickly over to the door. “Explain what’s going on as we go.”

Harry nodded and fell into step with the Headmaster as they started off towards Gryffindor Tower. “I was in my room, talking to Miss Thorald when Nev rushed in and told me to come down to the common room. It appears that the students had split themselves in half for some reason or another and had started hexing the hell out of one another. The common room was a mess when I left McGonagall in there to yell at them.”

“And how many did you hex?” Dumbledore asked teasingly.

“None, surprisingly enough. I just took their wands and put out a fire in the carpet.” Harry shrugged. “They aren’t my problem, though I am a little peeved that we’ve pretty much lost the chance of winning the Cup this year.”

The Headmaster hummed in agreement. “Of course.”

“Professor, I wonder...” Harry started suddenly. Dumbledore glanced at him curiously. “Sir, could I have a word with you after dinner? It’s a rather, shall we say, delicate matter.” He touched his mother’s Order pendant, which he’d continued to wear after the trial.

Dumbledore nodded. “Of course.” They slowed near the portrait. “Dear Lady.” The Headmaster nodded to the picture.

The Fat Lady smiled at him. “Headmaster,” she replied before swinging open for him, without the password.

“I’ll be damned...” Harry murmured, following the old man into the common room, which the students were busy putting to rights without magic. Hermione and Neville stood next to McGonagall with frowns while Gin looked ready to murder someone. “Well, it looks like things are in order here. I think I’ll go torment the Slytherins,” the green-eyed wizard said cheerfully before turning right around and leaving the common room with a smile.

-~/\~-

Harry walked into the Great Hall for dinner that night feeling about a million times better. On his way to his normal seat between Neville and Gin, he paused behind Ula, Ronan Rockwell, and Storm Ambrose. “Miss Thorald, I hope that you have learned that books happen to have legs and you must keep a closer eye on them.” He set her Defence book on the table next to her firmly. “I’m not fond of going down to talk to my friends in Slytherin and tripping over Gryffindor books. Be more careful with your belongings,” he added warningly before continuing down to his seat.

“Bastard,” Ronan muttered, watching the Prefect’s back. “Who does he think he is?”

Ula opened the front cover of her book and grinned. A note had been Spellotaped to the first page.

** I mentioned to York that I might just murder him if I catch him with another book that doesn’t belong to him. Had to return a Ravenclaw book too. Boy has a book fetish, I think.  
I’m going to talk to the head of the Order of the Phoenix tonight and see if I can’t find some way to have at least one of your parents home this summer. If it can’t happen, let me know if you have another relative you prefer to your grandfather before noon tomorrow and I’ll see if I can’t talk your parents into sending you there, instead, when I see them. If that won’t work, I’ll have a chat with a few other people I know and we’ll see if we can’t work something out for you.  
Keep in mind what I said about inter-House peace, missy. And keep in mind I’m always around if you need an extra ear or two.**

>  **That evil, Dark, new Prefect**

“Oh, come on, Ronan,” the witch teased, putting her book back down. “We both know he’s a fucking bastard with no brains or power. I mean, he can _only_ do a wandless Disarming Charm.”

Ronan punched Ula’s arm gently. “You just like him now because he got you back that stupid book. You’ll feel better in the morning, I’m sure.”

Ula shrugged. “I’ll feel better once I’ve got my homework done.”

“Uhg.” Ronan made a face. “Thanks for reminding me!” Ula laughed.

Down the table, Harry was speaking to Dean and Parvati while picking at his food. “I’m not happy. You two should be _extremely_ grateful that I have other things to do tonight and tomorrow than murder you.”

“We’re _sorry_ , okay?” Dean hissed, dark eyes flashing.

Harry glanced up and the darker-skinned boy froze at the emotionless gaze. “Let me just put on the record that I am furious with you two. Marcus is furious with you two. Gin is furious with you two. I will keep from doing any damage this time and, in fact, you may consider this your first and last warning, but if you _ever_ pull something like that again, I don’t care _who_ started it, I will _Crucio_ the both of you until you can’t scream anymore because your throat is raw. Are we clear?” he asked coldly.

Both Parvati and Dean nodded numbly.

“You’d better hope we are.”

Neville settled a calming hand on Harry’s shoulder and the green-eyed teen glanced at him. “The school has ears.”

“The world has ears and eyes. Always know a way to confound them,” Harry replied with a tight smile.

 _‘ Stop quoting Moody.’_ Gin muttered darkly, poking at her food.

“No.” Harry smirked. “Sex is a good stress reliever, don’t you know.”

Ginny turned to scowl at her brother as the small group of Gryffindors laughed at the Boy-Who-Lived. _‘ Stop quoting ME.’_

“No.”

“So, have you relieved your stress, yet?” Seamus inquired.

“Nope.”

“Then where have you been?” Hermione asked, surprised.

“Dungeons. I had to get something back from York and his little pals. That and have another little chat with him. Trust me when I say the whole thing didn’t help my bad mood,” Harry replied, smiling cheerfully.

_‘ You are one VERY odd egg. Why are you smiling if you’re pissed?’_

“Anger management.” Harry shrugged. “That, and Dumbledore’s watching us.”

Five sets of eyes shot up the Head Table. Sure enough, Dumbledore was watching them.

Harry stood. “I have a meeting with the coot, in fact, so I’ll see you all later.”

“You’re having far too many meetings with him lately,” Seamus commented suspiciously.

“We’re plotting the downfall of good old Voldie, don’t you know. Have to do something with my time.” Harry winked before walking up the Head Table. “Headmaster.”

Dumbledore stood, smiling. “Follow me, then. We won’t even bother with my office,” he suggested, leading Harry over to the teacher’s entrance into the Hall.

Harry shrugged. “Very well.”

“A question,” Dumbledore said as he led Harry into a room off the Hall. “The other Gryffindors seem to think that the Disarming Charm you cast was wandless.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed warily.

“It was then?”

“I lost my temper.” Harry sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “I had just enough training to control myself that I was able to direct it to a purpose. Saber mentioned once, after I blew up at him, that I could probably accomplish such an action, so I tried it.”

“Interesting. I was just thinking, you can’t use your wand against Voldemort, so you might benefit from learning wandless magic.”

“All you have to do is piss me off before you set me on him and I’m sure I can manage something,” Harry muttered darkly, sitting in a chair that was set against the wall.

“Maybe not.” Dumbledore sighed, also sitting in a chair, which he’d pulled over to face Harry. “You want to talk to me about something to do with the Order?”

Harry nodded seriously. “I was talking with Ula Thorald earlier, as I said, and she told me she doesn’t want to go to her grandfather’s house this summer, but that her parents are making her because they have to leave the country. I’m assuming it’s Order business or they probably could have taken her with.”

“Harry, you’re trying to ask me not to send them, aren’t you?” Dumbledore sighed.

“If that’s possible,” Harry agreed.

“It’s not. We need them in Bosnia. Galatea has family there in the government and we need her and Xylon to sway them with us, rather than against us.”

“What are they now, neutral?”

“For the most part.”

“Neutral/Dark, then,” Harry deducted. At Dumbledore’s nod, he groaned. “Then I'll have to see if I can't talk Xylon and Galatea into letting Ula stay somewhere else.”

“Harry, _why_ doesn’t she want to go to her grandfather’s house? He’s a kind man, from what I know of him.”

Harry shook his head sadly, standing. “Professor, you should know by now that everyone has more than one face. Ula has her reasons and I will not hand them about freely. She has entrusted them to me and I understand her. I will do what I can to help.”

“And if Galatea and Xylon don’t agree?”

Harry’s green eyes were cold as he met the Headmaster’s blue ones. “She will not spend the summer at her grandfather’s home if I have anything to say about it, sir. You know as well as I do that I can get whatever I want done once I’ve set my mind to it. Do everyone a favour and don’t meddle for once,” the teen said calmly before he left the old wizard alone with his thoughts.

-~/\~-

It was eleven o’clock Sunday morning when Harry finally woke up to Neville’s voice calling his name. He poked his head out of his curtains tiredly. “Whasa?”

Neville smiled. “Good morning. Herm sent me up to make sure you get up.”

“Time?” Harry muttered, rubbing at his eyes and reaching out blindly to find his glasses.

“Eleven.”

Harry groaned and put his glasses on. “Shit.”

“You’re not late yet, Harry,” Neville offered, walking to the door. “But you’d best get ready. I have no clue how Moody will react if you’re late.”

“I do,” Harry muttered once the door had closed as he climbed from his bed. _Morning._

Tom’s mental voice was light and happy. _Morning yourself. Feeling better?_

 _You drugged me,_ the teen complained, walking over to his wardrobe and going through his Muggle clothing.

 _Yes,_ the Dark Lord agreed. _You needed the sleep and we both knew it._

 _Uhg._ Harry ruffled his hair and pulled out a pair of jeans and his black  MacBeth shirt. _Maybe I’d rather have slept with you._

_No. You would have terrified your room mates or someone else when they couldn’t find you. Anyway, with Dumbledore knowing about our relationship it’s **much** more difficult for you to spend the night. And you’re a Prefect now; you need to be there. Without you there yesterday, it could have been a lot worse than a destroyed common room._

_Shut up. I know all that._ Harry sighed helplessly. _I can’t wait until the summer comes. I’ll love having you to myself again._

Tom chuckled. _I know, love. Now, finish getting ready. I’ll see you after the meeting._

_Not before?_

_No. I have papers to grade. You can always send Gin down, of course._

_I’ll remember that. She’s not with Ted?_

_Ted’s got another detention._

_What’s he gone and done **this** time?!_

_Scared the hell out of a few Hufflepuffs in front of Sprout, from what I’ve heard._

_That boy..._ Harry sighed, rolling his eyes and grabbing his toiletries. _Oh well..._

-~/\~-

“Potter!”

Harry turned and blinked at the first year a few times tiredly. “Miss Thorald. What can I do for you?”

Ula scowled and tossed a balled up sheet of paper at his head. “Don’t put things in my books, Potter,” she spat before turning and heading back to where her friends were sitting with their books.

Harry picked up the paper with a shrug and uncrumpled it as he left the common room and headed for the kitchens. She’d written him back neatly.

_ I’d forgotten that he’d stolen Solita Heathcliffe’s book, too. He thought it was mine, I think.  
I don’t have any other relatives in the United Kingdom. I have an uncle in America and Mum has family in Bosnia. It’s why I’m always sent with Grandpapi.  
I promise to be nicer to Clough, I suppose, but nothing is going to make me like her, you know._

>  _Thorald_

Harry smiled faintly and put the letter in his back jeans pocket. “That girl...”

 _‘ HARRY!’ _appeared in front of the young wizard’s face and he stopped, glancing over his shoulder.

“Gin. Hey.” Harry smiled at his sister as she came to a halt next to him, breathing heavily.

 _‘ That Thorald girl is such a bitch.’_ Gin grumbled, motioning for Harry to lead the way to where ever he’d been going.

“Oh, I dunno. I’ve got a bit of an understanding going on with her right now.”

_‘ Does this understanding include her throwing paper and kindness in your face?’_

“Yes, actually, it does.” Harry smiled faintly. “That reminds me, Marcus asked me to send you to him.”

_‘ I didn’t do it!’_

Harry cocked and eyebrow at his sister as they stepped into the kitchen hall. “I never said you did.”

Gin smiled sheepishly. _‘ Well, good.’_

“Oh, go on. Let me get my breakfast before I have to go and meet with Mad-Eye.” The young man chuckled, tickling the pear. The picture seemed to giggle for Gin as she waved and left Harry at the mercy of Dobby the house-elf.

-~/\~-

Mad-Eye frowned when a blond-haired, golden-eyed young man slid into the seat across from him, wearing Muggle clothing. “Can I help you?”

The young man cocked his eyebrow at the auror in a way that Mad-Eye vaguely recognized. “Oh, is it really working, then?”

Mad-Eye was about to yell at the young man when he saw the two necklaces around the teen’s throat that only one person in the entire world had. “Harry?” he whispered.

Harry grinned mischievously. “Good afternoon, Mad-Eye.”

The ex-auror shook his head, smiling slightly. “Albus mentioned something about you being a Metamorphmagus.”

Harry shrugged and glanced around warily. “I know this really great coffee shop that has a fair lunch menu in Muggle London...”

Mad-Eye snorted and stood. “Off we go, then.”

Relief flew over Harry’s face as he stood and led the way out of the Leaky Cauldron and down the street to the little café he and Tom had spent so much time at over the summer. The two sat down and gave their orders to the waitress. “Hey, Mad-Eye?” Harry started, watching a wind chime that was hanging in an open window of a flat down the street.

“Yes?”

“Why’d you _actually_ ask to have lunch with me?” Harry glanced up at the ex-auror. “You always do something for a reason.”

Mad-Eye nodded slowly, appearing to gather his thoughts. “You trust me, correct?”

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. “For the most part, yes.”

Mad-Eye offered a weak smile. “Stupid question. I apologise.”

Harry shook his head. “Alastor, what _is_ it? I feel like I’m playing twenty questions with you again.”

The ex-auror reached forward and, since Harry checked the desire to draw back, clasped his hand around the Dark Mark pendant. “Do me a favour and don’t wear this to the meeting.”

Harry jerked back and grasped the supposedly invisible necklace, glaring at the man. “You see it. Why?”

“It’s a good spell, almost flawless.” Mad-Eye shrugged. “Except, there is not an invisibility spell out there, Light or Dark, that I cannot see through.” He tapped on the bowler hat that covered his false eye.

Harry held up his wrist with the charm bracelet. “This too?”

Mad-Eye nodded. “A good array of charms. You picked them out yourself?”

Harry frowned, idly fingering his two necklaces. “Yes, for the most part. Mad-Eye, how come the charm can’t see the necklaces?”

“You’ve tested it?”

Harry nodded slowly. “I have... a couple of friends who have the charm bracelets, but not our pendants. They’ve never seen the pendants.”

The ex-auror hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe–“

But they were interrupted by the arrival of their food. Once situated and the waitress was gone, Harry gave his mentor a sharp look. “Well?”

“Your charms, I think, are meant more for the simple, legal invisibility spells and potions. The spell you have on the pendants is far more complicated and illegal. Your charms weren’t made for those,” Mad-Eye explained, buttering a role.

Harry nodded. Tom had mentioned that. It was, in fact, a spell closely related to the one on the bracelets, except that that spell _was_ legal, although classified as Dark. “You didn’t tell Dumbledore,” he murmured, looking at his cup of tea.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I have my reasons.”

“Alastor, what have I told you about playing this game?”

“That you rather despise it.”

“ _Alastor_.”

The ex-auror shot Harry a quick smile, to which the young man scowled. “When was the last time there was a Death Eater attack?”

“Percy was killed,” Harry replied immediately.

Mad-Eye nodded slowly. “True. Before that?”

“While I was suspended.”

“You said yourself that none of those were Death Eaters. They were Dark supporters.”

Harry froze, then frowned slowly. “It was... that one... right before Hallowe’en... right?”

Mad-Eye nodded. “The Order has been tying itself into knots trying to guess what Voldemort is playing at. Who would have guessed it was in front of us the whole time?”

Harry shook his head. “No, not really. He’s been...busy...with...other things...”

Mad-Eye nodded, though he didn’t look like he believed Harry. “Last year was a horror. There was an attack a month, sometimes twice a month. No one wanted to go outside and, when they did, they did it carefully. You remember, I know. He was furious that he didn't get the prophesy. But, over the summer, things calmed down. At first, we thought he was just biding his time, waiting for us to weaken our guard. And so we appeared to. And you were left in London, though no one knew at first.”

“He never attacked,” Harry murmured, shaking his head helplessly. “Well, he did, but it was never in London. Never near me.”

“We’d hoped he just didn’t know where you were. Molly almost had a heart attack when Ginevra followed Hedwig to London to see where you were staying. We all thought, for certain, that that much activity would bring him running. But, lo and behold, he never came. We thought that, maybe, he was slipping. Getting slow in his old age. Maybe London was free from him.”

“But, he’d attacked there last year,” Harry replied, leaning forward.

“It didn’t make any sense,” Mad-Eye agreed. “The old snake appeared to have confused even Albus by the time school started again.”

“Then Marcus came...”

“Yes. Marcus Junius Brutús. An interesting name to have, considering the history attached to it. Albus was leery of him, but Fred and George were friends with him and assured Albus that he was a good man. Very trustworthy. After he’d been hired, Snape came to us, _warning_ us about Brutús. He was a Death Eater. But, by then, school had started and Albus couldn’t really sack him, and he hadn’t found anyone else to take the position, anyway. So Brutús stayed. And you were friends, too. The Order breathed a sigh of relief, despite Snape coming in again and again with warnings.”

“And what about before Hallowe’en? That attack on the Ministry?”

“A lot of worry and concern, at first. But, see, Order members hadn’t been targeted. In fact, they were almost all out when the Death Eaters hit. It was the more corrupt members of the political system that had been hit. It was almost as if Voldemort was telling us that he’d changed his mind about attacking the ‘good guys’ or something. He was just trying to make our world a better place to live. At least, that’s what some members thought.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Yes. He has some very different ideas about the future than the Order, but they do seem to fit together at some points. His ways are a bit more crude, perhaps, but they are _very_ different from what they’d, perhaps, been in the first war, or, at the least, what the Light had _thought_ they’d been in the first war. For example, he doesn’t condone _Crucio_ ing his opponents to insanity. In fact, he despises such acts.”

“Even when favoured Death Eaters do it?” Mad-Eye asked. His voice was steady, but his single black eye was filled with a fiery hatred.

Harry’s eyes flashed. “Bellatrix would have been _Crucio_ ed to insanity herself, if she hadn’t already been there.” He shook his head mildly. “He wouldn’t tell me what he did to her for that one, and I don’t think I really want to know, honestly.”

Mad-Eye nodded. “He’s really a cold, heartless bastard, then?”

Harry frowned, staring past the ex-auror at the wind chime again. “Not so heartless anymore. Things change. He’s not as bad, now, as he was before.”

“Those Death Eaters watching your house...”

“Tonks said you’d seen them,” Harry agreed. “I had to tell them to move.”

“So _that’s_ why they disappeared.” Moody shook his head with a sad smile. “We’d thought they had been looking out for weaknesses in your home’s protection. When they disappeared, we geared for an attack, but it never came.”

“And you were all the more confused.” Harry snorted. “Who knew that, working together, Voldie and I could outsmart old Dumbles?”

“Voldie?”

“Pet name.” Harry smiled mischievously. “He hates it.”

“No doubt.”

“Alastor? _Are_ you going to tell Dumbles? I mean, you’re about to admit a high-ranking Death Eater into a key position in the Order.” Harry sent the ex-auror a piercing look that reminded Mad-Eye of Dumbledore.

“You know I’ve always questioned Snape. If Albus can have his little spy, I can have mine. As far as _I_ can see, you’ve only been helping us in Voldemort’s troops. Why end it?” Mad-Eye shrugged. “Anyway, the Light needs you, much as you hate to admit it. Without you, we’d be lost. Sending you to Azkaban or your death will undo all the good that has come of this summer. I don’t want another war like seventeen years ago. No one does.”

Harry let out a heavy sigh. “No, I don’t suppose anyone does. Not even Voldemort revels in that much blood spilt again.”

“Just, don’t hand over _all_ of our secrets.”

Harry sent his mentor a quick smile that made Mad-Eye more wary of the teen than ever before. “Who, me?”

“No. The house-elf in my pocket. Yes, you!”

Harry winked. “I’ll do my best.”

“Brat,” Mad-Eye muttered. He couldn’t help but smile when Harry laughed. “Oh, and there was one more thing that made me not want to tell Albus about that necklace of yours.”

“What?” Harry frowned suspiciously.

“You’re happy. Free. I don’t remember ever seeing you like this. Fills my old, broken heart with the hopes of the future.” Mad-Eye winked at the gobsmacked look on Harry’s face. “Would you cover the bill?”

“Oh...fine...” Harry rolled his eyes and hunted through his money purse for some Muggle money after waving the waitress down. “Wanker.”

-~/\~-

“Albus and I were talking about how good you’ve become.”

“Good at what?” Harry turned to glance at the ex-auror with an amused look as they were walking away from the café, Harry’s Dark Order pendent put away in a safe place. “Causing trouble?”

Mad-Eye flashed the younger wizard a quick smile. “No. How good you’ve become at being an auror, after that training I gave you and that other training Saber Upwood gave you.”

Harry shrugged. “Does it matter? If they won’t take me, I can’t do much about it.”

“You can’t take the training, no.”

“...What are you getting at now, Mad-Eye?” Harry growled, golden eyes narrowing at his mentor.

“You can’t take the training, but we could certify you.”

Harry frowned and turned his eyes to the pavement before him. “I see.”

“Consider it? It would be a good idea to get certified, at the least.”

“Why?”

“Well, you’d have evidence that you could teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, at the least, and could help defend the school, assuming Voldemort would ever attack it,” the older wizard’s voice was touched with laughter at that.

“True...”

“Think on it.”

“Would they want me to serve?” Harry glanced back up at Mad-Eye.

“Probably not. I mean, no more than they’d ask any other citizen, unless you make it obvious you’d like to, of course.”

“I’ll consider it,” Harry promised before changing the subject. “I appear to have developed a tendency to always come late to meetings.”

“Always?” Mad-Eye inquired calmly, allowing the change.

“I was late to yesterday’s meeting too.” Harry ran a hand through his blond hair. “Of course, that’s just because they have to be held as early as possible to keep little brats from causing havoc while the staff is occupied.”

Mad-Eye snorted in amusement as number twelve, Grimmauld Place came into sight. “And, knowing you, you’re going to tell everyone when these meetings are just so they _can_ cause havoc.”

“Tempting, but I think Dumbles would murder me. Anyway, I’ve been forbidden to tell anyone that I’ve been hired to work at Hogwarts, so I can’t really tell them _why_ I know the time.”

“You just don’t want to fight with the students when _you’re_ a teacher,” Mad-Eye accused as they walked inside the house.

Harry winked. “For the most part. You want to go first? I think I can shock everyone even if I come in behind you. Make up some random story that I’m this wizard you found on the street and dragged in,” the teen suggested, gold eyes glittering with mischief.

“You, Potter, are a nightmare,” the ex-auror declared softly as he led Harry down to the kitchen. Harry pretended the place was new and amazing to him.

“Ah, there you two are,” Dumbledore said as Mad-Eye stepped into the kitchen. As Harry walked in, however, the Headmaster frowned and gave Mad-Eye a confused look. The other Order members weren’t doing much better.

“This is an old friend of mine,” Mad-Eye said evenly. “Ran in to him outside.”

“Lovely place you’ve got here,” Harry decided, smiling at the people around the kitchen table. “Homely.” His voice caught on the last word and he looked away, still faking a smile. A picture of Sirius had been put up on the mantle over the fireplace.

“Harry?” Remus whispered, half standing.

Harry pulled out his wand and spelled the picture on its face before smiling faintly at his living godfather. “Wotcher.”

Dumbledore chuckled. “You two managed to trick even me, that time. Well done. Harry, could you please change back and sit between Remus and Molly?”

“Sure.” Harry shrugged and shifted his form as he walked. By the time he’d sat between his surrogate mother and godfather, he was himself again and fingering his Order pendant.

“What’s this?” Remus leaned over to get a good look and let out a hiss. “Where’d you find this?” he asked gently.

Harry tugged on the necklace gently, successfully getting it back from his godfather’s grasp. “Family vault. It was in a jewellery box. Mad-Eye said it was mum’s.”

“Yes. That was Lily’s,” Remus agreed, sitting back. “Albus, why is Harry here?”

Dumbledore smiled as he turned away from Mad-Eye, to whom he’d been talking. Mad-Eye gave Harry a guarded wink as he went to sit between Kingsley Shacklebolt and Emmeline Vance. “It has been decided that Harry will be inducted into the Order now.”

“Albus, no!” Molly shouted.

“Now, Molly, we did take a vote on this,” Dumbledore said soothingly.

“He’s too young!” Molly shot back. “The vote was meant to see if we’d add him even after Percy’s statement, not _now_!”

“Molly–“ Dumbledore started.

Harry shook his head sharply at the Headmaster, then turned to face Molly, catching her eyes. “Enough,” he said firmly. “This is my choice and I will go through with it, no matter what you say.”

Molly immediately stood down. “Fine.”

Mad-Eye’s eyes widened and he gave the Weasley family matriarch a quick look-over. He didn’t see the Dark Mark pendant that he’d seen on Harry’s other friends and all of the seventh year Slytherins, but it didn’t stop him from wondering exactly how deeply his one-time student’s information network went. He’d never think a Weasley a member of the Dark Order but, of course, their connections with Harry might very well pull them that way. Their daughter had one, he knew.

“Any other arguments?” Dumbledore inquired mildly.

Harry shot Severus a sharp look as the man started to open his mouth. “Don’t you dare.”

Severus narrowed his eyes at the teen. “Albus, you know I’ve been against letting Potter into the Order for years.”

“Yes, I know.” Albus nodded uneasily. “Severus, surely you understand–“

“Oh, come now, Severus,” Harry said in an even voice. “I don’t think you really want our truce to end over something as silly as this.”

Severus winced briefly. “I concede. Induct the brat,” he spat, turning away from the chilled green eyes.

Harry pretended to look hurt. “I thought you were calling me an imp, Sevvie.”

Severus twitched. “Little monster, then,” he muttered, still not looking back at Harry. Harry smiled victoriously, much to the amusement of the rest of the Order.

“Anyone else?” Dumbledore asked with a chuckle. “No? Very well, then. Remus, could you please take Harry upstairs while I get everyone here settled?”

“Of course.” Remus nodded, standing, and led Harry from the room.

“Remy?” Harry whispered once they were out of the kitchen. The werewolf glanced back at him. “What, exactly, happens during one’s induction?”

“Each one is different.” Remus shrugged. “But, basically, you face Fawkes and Albus and they decide if you mean what you’ve said.” His amber-coloured eyes caught Harry’s. “Be careful.”

Harry nodded absently and twisted the ring from Tom. “I know that.”

Remus grabbed his hand and frowned at the bare finger. Harry nodded at the hand when Remus glanced at him. The werewolf’s eyes widened when he saw the ring as it came into sight. “He gave you this?”

“Yes.”

“Put it away.”

“No.” Harry pulled his hand away and shoved it into his jeans pocket. “I’m not taking it off. If Dumbles throws a hissy fit over it, so be it.”

“It’s the Slytherin family crest, Harry,” Remus hissed urgently. “If Albus sees it, he’ll blow a casket.”

“He has no proof,” Harry replied firmly, refusing to look at his godfather. “Don’t start, Remus. I’ve already been told to take it off. If I won’t listen to Marcus, what makes you think I'll listen to you?”

Remus flinched. “Point made.” He pointed to the only closed door on the hall. “Go on in. I have to get back downstairs.” He turned to go.

“Remus.” Harry set a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder, stopping him. “Don’t leave hurt, please? You know I love you, right?”

The werewolf glanced over his shoulder, eyes painful. “I know I will never stand up to your love for him.”

“No, Remus, no.” Harry shook his head sharply. “It’s different. I love you like a father. I love Marcus like a lover. It’ll always be different. Please don’t compare the two?”

Remus sighed and pulled Harry into a tight hug. “Sometimes I forget exactly how old you are,” he murmured as Harry clung to him. “And then I forget exactly who I’m dealing with.” He tugged away and met Harry’s eyes. “You’re strong, I know. Don’t let them know how strong. I know you’ll be fine.”

Harry gave one firm nod, then turned and walked into the room. Remus sighed sadly before going back to the kitchen.

-~/\~-

Harry found himself in a shadowed space. The door, the only light, slammed shut behind him. He tried to draw his wand, only to find it was gone. In fact, the only material things he still appeared to have that he’d come in with were the ring on his finger, his earring, and the Order pendant around his throat. His bracelet was gone, as were his clothes. He froze, listening for some sound. _CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_ Mad-Eye’s voice shouted in his head.

A sound made him spin and he could vaguely make out Dumbledore and Fawkes moving towards him in the faint glow of the fog billowing around them. He did not drop his guard, watching the two approach with a cautious gaze.

“Hello, Harry,” Dumbledore offered cheerfully while Fawkes trilled.

“Headmaster. Fawkes.” Harry nodded slightly.

“Welcome to the dark side of the Light,” Dumbledore offered. “Here, you will face your worst nightmares.”

“Why?” Harry shot back. “What do my nightmares have to do with joining the Order?”

“We like to know who you are,” came the cheerful reply.

“In other words, absolutely nothing,” Harry muttered darkly. “Fabulous. Just what I should expect from a coot.”

The old Headmaster’s eyes twinkled in the darkness. “Good luck, Harry.” He faded from sight.

Harry’s eyes twitched back and forth before him. _Nightmares? Like what? Dementors? Losing Marcus? Losing Molly or Arthur or Gin or one of the other Weasleys? Losing Remus? Hermione?_

“Very disappointing, actually.”

Harry spun around and gave a startled cry. For there, watching him with disgust, were James Potter, Lily Potter, and Sirius Black. “No...”

“Really, Harry. We’re so disappointed in you,” Lily said in a reproving voice. “So very disappointed.”

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. “They’re not real, you idiot,” he muttered aloud. “You know they’re not real.”

“Not real?” Sirius let out a cold laugh that sounded like a bark. “How silly! Of course we’re real!”

“No. Dumbles said you’re nightmares. My worst nightmares. Wait, why am I talking to them? They aren’t here!”

“Haven’t left yet,” James taunted.

Harry’s eyes flew open and he narrowed them at his father, a thought coming to mind. “ _You_ are disappointed in _me_? After the way you treated Severus in school?! You two have no right to be disappointed in me! And Mum,” Harry turned on the red-haired witch. “What makes you think you’re any better? So you were a good girl in school, but did you even, for one minute, consider that your sister _missed_ you? No, of course not. You’re too _perfect_.” He sneered.

The three figures had pulled back and looked like they’d been slapped. “Petunia never wanted me around,” Lily declared.

“Snivellus deserved it,” James said firmly. Sirius nodded.

“Oh, yeah?” Harry shot back. “Well, guess what. Every wrong you did to those two people came back on me. I bore your wrong-doings and, let me tell you, I have more sympathy for Severus and Aunt Petunia right now than I do for you. Don’t you _dare_ say you’re disappointed in me!”

Three shouts filled the air and the figures faded away. In their place was Voldemort. “Well, well. If it isn’t bity Potty. Out for a stroll? Need some company? I’m sure I can arrange for it. After all, there are people _dying_ to meet you.”

Harry turned his back on the Dark Lord. “You’re not half as scary as the real thing.”

The Dark Lord’s image disappeared with a hiss of, **: You’re no equal of mine!:**

Harry balled his fists. **: You wish.:**

“What nasty thing are you doing _this_ time, boy?” Vernon Dursley shouted from behind Harry.

Harry slammed his eyes shut. _He’s not here, Harry. He’s dead, remember?_

“Running around _naked_. What a pity.”

Harry jumped as his uncle touched his shoulder. He spun to face the man, eyes blazing. “You’re _dead_! Dudley killed you! Looking for _cheese_ , you bastard?!”

Vernon gave him a vicious smile. “What was that supposed to do?”

“Apparently, make you go away,” Dudley Dursley’s voice said from behind Harry as his hands fell onto Harry’s shoulders heavily. “One of his worthless little magic tricks, don’t you know?”

Harry’s eyes slammed shut again and he grasped the ring Tom had given him on his finger. _TOM!_

The images faded and Harry opened his eyes to find what he was facing this time. Tom, in his Marcus form, was watching him, shaking his head sadly. “I can’t do this, Harry. Too much stress. I’m sorry.” He turned away.

Harry shook his head, ignoring the tears. “That didn’t bother you before.”

“Then I must not have been thinking straight before. Good-bye, Harry.”

Harry twisted the ring on his finger and lowered his head in defeat. “Marcus wouldn’t leave me in real life,” he whispered.

“So sure?”

Harry looked up and had to blink a couple of times. He was standing in the centre of a white room that was brightly lit. Dumbledore sat at a table in front of him with Fawkes on his shoulder. Harry himself was suddenly in black silk robes. “Yes,” he replied to the Headmaster, reaching up to wipe at the tears still falling. “Just because something is a fear doesn’t make it real.”

“How very true that is.” Dumbledore smiled and motioned to the chair across from him. “Sit, my boy.”

Harry shook his head, frowning. “My wand?”

“You will get it back later. Have a seat,” the Headmaster replied firmly. Harry sat. “Good.” He leaned back and looked over the teen before him. “I find it interesting that your necklace was one of the things you chose to keep with you in that room, as was that ring that I will assume you got from Marcus. But not your wand?”

Harry shook his head. “I’m trained in other types of defence, sir. Being without my wand should not make me helpless.”

“You looked very helpless against your uncle and cousin,” Dumbledore commented in an off-handed manner. He noted that Harry stiffened. “Would you care to explain that certain fear to me?”

“No,” Harry bit out.

The Headmaster shrugged. “Very well. Now, you fear that Lily, James, and Sirius will be disappointed in some of your choices, but not, say, Remus?”

“I know Remus’ thoughts on most of my choices, sir. I cannot fear what I know as fact.”

“Yet you fear Marcus leaving you?”

Harry paused. “Perhaps that is not so much a fact as I would like it to be. I fear Remus dying more than I fear his disappointment, I think.”

“I see.” Dumbledore nodded. “The Dark Room doesn’t deal in death, which is probably a lucky thing. We would have been in here for a while if it did.”

Harry bit his lip. “No doubt.”

“Everyone would be in here for a while, I think...”

“Even you?” Harry inquired.

The old man smiled sadly. “Yes, even me.”

Harry nodded absently. “Sir, does the Dark Room not deal with dementors?”

“No. It’s another thing that is too common among people in general.”

“So it doesn’t include general fears?”

“Exactly.”

“But why, then, did Voldemort appear for me? He’s a general fear of the population.”

“Not true. Many that follow him do not fear Voldemort. His Death Eaters fear him, yes, but not his supporters that have never dealt with him face-to-face.”

“Anyone who _does_ deal with him face-to-face, though, would fear him.”

“Not everyone has to, though. Dementors are a fear that is built in to all people, because they _are_ fear, no matter who they are or who they support, as is death. And everyone has to face those things at one point or another,” Dumbledore replied evenly.

“Does Voldemort fear death, then?”

“Think.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully. “Yes. He wants to be immortal, so he would fear it.” He frowned at the man. “But, he doesn’t fear others’ deaths, only his own. It’s still general?”

“It’s still death.”

Harry shrugged. “Very well. I concede the point.”

Dumbledore nodded, gaze serious. “Harry James Potter, you are here to join the Order of the Phoenix. We are an organization meant to fight the Darkness of the Wizarding world and help the Light. Our current task is the destruction of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Do you understand all of this?”

“Yes,” Harry replied firmly.

“Do you agree with this foundation?”

To Dumbledore’s great surprise and joy, Harry paused to think this over. After a long moment, the teen nodded. “Yes.”

“To be a part of the Order of the Phoenix is to put your life on the line in the name of the Light. Do you understand this?”

“Far too well.”

Dumbledore offered him an understanding smile. “Is this something you can do?”

“That was never a choice, sir,” was the dry response.

“Every member of the Order of the Phoenix faces death as you do. Do you understand that you may lose someone close to you?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered, nodding.

“Those who are close to you, even when they are not in the Order of the Phoenix, may become targets. Do you understand this?”

“Yes.”

“Any knowledge gained as a member of the Order of the Phoenix must stay within the Order of the Phoenix unless you are told otherwise, including the fact that you _are_ a member. Do you understand this?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And can you abide by this rule?”

Harry paused for a moment. “If the knowledge I have may save someone I care for, I will tell them, even if I have been told not to,” he decided.

Dumbledore sighed. “At least you are honest.” He tugged on his beard gently. “Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Harry James Potter. You have passed.”

Harry relaxed back into his chair and closed his eyes. “This week has been too stressful,” he muttered darkly.

Dumbledore chuckled. “I’ve no doubt about that, my dear boy.”

“I note that you don't apologise for the stress you’ve caused,” the teen said dully.

“Perhaps I do not regret it.” Dumbledore stood, unsettling Fawkes, who flew over to Harry and settled in his lap.

“Fawkes...” Harry murmured, reaching out a hand and running it down the phoenix’s back. A tingle went through him and he opened his eyes to give the bird a curious look.

Fawkes offered a trill and Harry was startled to realize he could understand the sound to mean, °°Feeling better?°°

Harry blinked a few times. “Yes, thank you. How can I understand you?”

“Some members of the Order can understand Fawkes, though he chooses who they are,” Dumbledore explained with a smile. “Come. I’m sure you have many people worried near death for you.”

“My things?” Harry requested, not moving. He didn’t much feel like disturbing Fawkes, who was making a soothing sound that didn’t appear to mean much of anything.

“They will replace the robe when you leave the room. Come on, Fawkes.”

°°Always disturbing me when I’m comfortable. Stupid coot,°° the phoenix complained, flying from Harry’s lap to rest on the teen’s shoulder.

Harry laughed, getting to his feet. “Smart arse.”

°°You bet.°°

Dumbledore chuckled and led Harry from the room. As Harry stepped from the room he felt like something was sliding over his skin. When he looked down, his normal clothing was back, as well as his bracelet. He let out a soft sigh of relief and lifted a hand to run it through Fawkes’ feathers.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, the room broke out in sound. It appeared that everyone in the Order, with the exception of Severus, was cheering for him. In fact, the spy had, judging by his lack, returned to the school.

Fawkes offered the teen a quick, °°Good luck, Harry,°° before leaving him to fend for himself and resting on Dumbledore’s shoulder again.

Harry found himself surrounded by the many members of the Order he’d come to know over the two and a half years it had been around again. Molly was hugging him tightly while Arthur was smiling proudly next to Remus. Mundungus Fletcher was patting him on the back – and ignoring Molly’s dirty looks – while the twins and their friend, Lee Jordan, were plotting in a corner. Fred winked at the youngest member of the Order before returning to their plotting. Tonks was bouncing around happily and Kingsley looked ready to drop dead from trying to control her.

“Come on, Harry! Sit, sit!” Tonks called. “We’ve got _cake_!”

Harry laughed at her antics. “Tonks, why don’t you do Kingsley a favour and sit yourself?”

Kingsley offered the teen a grateful smile as Tonks shrugged and took a seat. Mundungus sat next to her and dragged her into conversation almost immediately, so Kingsley came over. “Thanks, Harry. It’s a nightmare having her as a partner, let me tell you.”

“She’s your partner at the Ministry?” Harry inquired, curious, as Molly went to get some cake.

“Yes.” Kingsley nodded. “They’ve started pairing us all up so we’re never caught out alone. I ended up with Tonks, somehow. I’ll never get another good night’s rest.”

Harry chuckled. “No, I wouldn’t expect so.”

“Here.” Molly handed Harry a plate with cake on it. “Best eat it before it’s all gone,” she suggested, handing another plate to Kingsley.

“Thanks, Molly.” Harry grinned. “If you’ll both excuse me, I need to catch a word with Xylon and Galatea Thorald before they escape.”

“About what?” Molly asked suspiciously.

“Their daughter.” Harry shrugged and slipped through the crowd over to the two Thoralds. Galatea had long brown hair that shimmered in the faint candle-light. Xylon’s hair was a slightly lighter auburn than his daughter’s. The teen could see that Ula got her lean body structure from her father, but her dark colouring from her mother. “Xylon and Galatea,” he said by way of greeting.

The family appeared to be run the same way as the Weasley family, Harry noted as Galatea took the lead. “Mr Potter. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance,” the woman said, holding out a hand for the teen to shake.

Once Harry shook both of their hands, he brought up his question. “I have spoken recently with your daughter, Ula, at school. She came to me about a few concerns and one of them struck me as serious.”

“Us going to Bosnia.” Galatea pursed her lips.

“Yes.” Harry smiled slightly. “But Dumbledore says he will not change that and, knowing Order business, you may be delayed or find yourselves in danger of some sort, so it is probably best that Ula remain in the United Kingdom. That is understood and accepted. It is her staying with her grandfather that concerns me.”

“Papi is a wonderful man!” Galatea protested. Xylon shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable.

Harry's eyes hardened. “People can have more than one side, Galatea, especially people in positions of power. Ula fears and dislikes her grandfather for a reason. It is my experience that a child’s intuition is often a frightfully exact thing.”

“She has nowhere to go,” the dark-haired woman replied.

“You are both members of the Order of the Phoenix. She has many places to go. All you ever need to do is ask if someone can watch her during the summer and I’m sure you will find yourself bombarded with offers,” was the easy response.

Galatea’s eyes glittered. “Even yourself, Mr Potter?”

Harry paused, considering this. “We would be staying at my lover’s house, as I don’t have one, but, yes, I think we’d both be willing to take her in for the summer.”

“And who is your _lover_?” the woman asked rather nastily.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the woman. “Marcus Brutús, and I don't appreciate your tone.”

Whether it was the answer to her question or the cold reprimand, Harry didn’t know for sure, but it shut her up, none-the-less. Xylon hummed thoughtfully, filling in the silence his wife left. “Perhaps, it could be arranged. I think I would like to have a meeting with Professor Brutús about it first, though.”

“I doubt Marcus would mind.” Harry shrugged. “As long as he gets his grading done and Ula swears not to cause trouble, that is.”

Xylon smiled. “Understandable.” He tapped his chin. “Shall we try and set up a meeting next weekend?”

Harry glanced over at where Dumbledore and Mad-Eye were talking. He quickly signed the request that Mad-Eye send the old Headmaster over and smiled when the ex-auror nodded and started pushing the man towards where Harry and the Thoralds stood. “We’ll have to discuss it with Dumbledore,” he explained in response to Xylon’s inquiring look.

“What can I do for you three?” Dumbledore asked with a large smile as he and Mad-Eye joined them. Fawkes settled himself on Harry’s shoulder again and the teen stroked a finger down his breast absently.

“Dumbles, you recall me mentioning how I wanted to find Miss Thorald a place to stay this summer that wasn’t her grandfather’s home, I’m sure,” Harry said gently.

Dumbledore shot the teen a look. “Yes. What trouble have you concocted this time?”

Harry looked wounded. “How lowly you think of me.”

“Stuff it, Potter,” Mad-Eye muttered darkly. Harry shot him a quick grin.

“Albus, I think Harry has a good idea,” Xylon said, once it became obvious that Galatea wasn’t planning on speaking any time soon. “But I’m wary of who would be a good person to look after Ula. Since Harry suggested it, I, personally, think he’d make a good guardian for that short time. It’s obvious, to me, that he’ll take care of her, as he cared enough to come to us about it, and that she’ll actually listen to him, since she went to him for help.”

Dumbledore gave Harry a searching look. “I see... And, Harry, what do you say?”

“I agree, but I’ll be staying with Marcus this summer, so it will have to be run past him. I doubt he’ll have any problems, but, as I can’t read his mind, we’ll have to ask him,” the teen replied easily.

°°I’ll bet he’ll say yes just because he’ll never live it down if he doesn’t,°° Fawkes teased.

“Hush.” Harry shot the phoenix a sharp look. “Horrible bird, you are.”

Xylon watched the exchange with wide eyes, as did Galatea. Mad-Eye looked slightly impressed. “So, Fawkes chose you to understand him.” The ex-auror shook his head. “Why am I surprised?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Because you’re an idiot.” He snatched Mad-Eye’s flask as the man pulled it out to drink from it and hid it behind his back with a mischievous smile. “And not paying attention.”

Fawkes flew from Harry’s shoulder as Mad-Eye’s blue eye started twirling around in its socket wildly. “Hand it over, Potter.”

Harry winked. “Actually, I was planning on doing some science tests on i– YAH!” The teen dashed away from the pissed off ex-auror and twisted between other Order members, much to everyone’s amusement.

“That boy.” Dumbledore chuckled. “Times like this I can’t help but wonder how he’s lived so long.”

“How _has_ he done it, sir?” Galatea whispered, watching the chase.

“Lots of luck,” the Headmaster decided. “And, oh, yes, he’s one _very_ powerful and quite brilliant young man.”


	43. Chapter 43

“What in Merlin’s name have you _done_ to yourself?!”

Harry ruffled his spiked pink and purple hair with a sheepish smile. “Pissed off Mad-Eye.” He flopped himself into the chair next to Hermione, who was shaking her head with a smile. “What? It was worth it. The look on his face was priceless. If I’d had a camera, I would have taken a picture. Hey, that reminds me...” He stood and wandered over to where Dennis and Colin were playing Exploding Snap, leaving Hermione laughing. “Colin, that film developed yet?”

The cameraman of Gryffindor House gave Harry a quick glance. “Do you have _any_ idea how difficult it is to find you?”

“No. I always know where I am.”

 _‘ Except for when he doesn’t.’_ Gin offered, coming over to stand next to her brother. She pulled two photos out of the binder on the floor next to Colin. _‘ Here. Give one to Marcus.’_

“Okay.” Harry grinned at the picture. It was taken when he’d kissed Tom to shut the Dark Lord up. He had to admit, it _did_ look rather sexy. “Bet it would look better if he looked more like himself,” he whispered to his sister before sliding past her.

 _‘ It does.’_ appeared in front of a dreamy-eyed Gin.

Harry laughed and put the pictures in the back pocket of his jeans. He stepped up to the table where most of the first years sat, doing homework, and grinned down at them. “Hullo, brats.”

“Fuck off, Potter,” Ronan spat, shooting the Prefect a furious look.

“Aw, you’re just sore ‘cause I got you all in trouble for fighting in the common room.” Harry sniggered. “Rather pathetic, if you ask me.”

“Did you have an actual _reason_ for coming over here?” Storm Ambrose hissed, tossing a lock of silvery blonde hair over one shoulder and shooting Harry a dirty look.

“Yup!” Harry gave them a brilliant smile. “Thorald, Professor Brutús needs a word with you and I’ve been asked to drag you down, kicking and screaming, if I must.” He gave a heavy sigh.

“What are you, an actor?” Ronan asked nastily as Ula quickly shoved her things into her bag. “Because I don’t see a stage.”

Harry shrugged. “No, I’m not an actor. You appear to be a clown, though.” And, with a flick of Harry’s wand, the young wizard was dressed up in a polka dotted clown’s outfit, complete with large shoes, red nose, and rainbow hair.

The common room burst out into gaggles of laughter at the furious pureblood while Ronan stood slowly and attempted to look menacing as he pulled out his wand. “I’ll get you for that, Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Come, now. I just spent an hour and a half being chased by ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody and the best he could manage was to turn my hair a couple different colours. What are you planning? Stunning me?” He glanced at Ula, who was trying not to laugh. “Come on, Thorald. Brutús awaits, the bastard.” He stuck his tongue out at Ronan before turning and leading Ula from the room, quietly throwing a shield up behind him to block the hex from the boy.

Out in the hallway, Ula finally let herself laugh. “You’re _horrible_!”

“He was _asking_ for that one,” Harry replied, scratching his head.

“Did Moody _really_ give you that ridiculous hair-style?” the young witch wanted to know.

“Yeah. I ran off with his silly little flask of alcohol.” Harry shrugged. “I’d forgotten how much fun it was to mess with him.”

“You’re friends?”

“He taught me a few things last year,” the elder Gryffindor offered slyly.

“Oh, fine. What does Professor Brutús want me for?”

“He doesn’t,” Harry offered the witch a naughty smile. “Well, he doesn’t yet. I haven’t told him anything.”

“You _are_ horrible!”

“Duh.” Harry rolled his eyes and stopped in front of the tutting portrait for the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor’s rooms. “Don’t you tut me. Look, see, I have a chaperone.”

“A _chaperone_?! Ha! Looks like a first year to me!” the portrait shot back highly.

“First years can be chaperones,” Harry shot back.

“Not for you! I’ve yet to see a chaperone for y–“

“Why must you two always argue so loudly?” Tom grumbled, opening the door. “Harry, why do you have that little horror with you?” He eyed Ula warily. The girl smirked.

“You love me, right?” Harry inquired sweetly.

“Oh, no...” Tom groaned and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Fine, get in here, both of you.” He stepped back to let them in.

Harry led Ula in cheerfully and the girl looked around in awe. “Where are we?”

“Marcus’ private rooms!” Harry said happily, throwing himself into Tom’s favourite chair.

The Dark Lord scowled at his lover. “Out of my chair. And tell me what the hell you’ve done this time, you imp.” He paused, then reached forward quickly and grabbed a lock of Harry’s hair. “And why did you feel the need to redecorate?”

“Mad-Eye got pissy ‘cause I stole his Super Secret Special Madness Formula for the Deranged.” Harry shrugged. “So he hexed me. A few times, actually. This was the only one that stuck.”

“And you haven’t been rid of it?”

“I like it!”

“I hate it. Get rid of it. And get out of my chair!” Harry whimpered and walked meekly over to another chair while Ula giggled. Tom sat down in his chair with a glare. “Well?”

Harry frowned at the man and dropped his barriers in their connection, only to find that Tom had put his own walls up. “What’s wrong?”

The Dark Lord glanced over at Ula, who was watching them curiously. “Nothing.”

“Marcus, _tell_ me,” Harry hissed.

“It’s private.”

“I can’t talk to you when you’re like this!” Harry cried, exasperated.

“I can go back to the common room, if you want,” Ula offered gently.

Tom stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head and standing. “Stay here. Come on, Harry.” He led the way into the bedroom and pulled the door shut behind his younger lover.

 **: Tom, what is it?:** Harry whispered, resting his hands against the Dark Lord’s chest and glancing up into teal eyes.

Tom let out a choked sound and drew Harry into a tight hug. “I’m going to murder him for making you go through that.”

Harry closed his eyes and buried his face in the dark green robes. “I thought I’d blocked you.”

“Seeing those bastards broke it,” Tom murmured. “I think I scared your sister.” He paused. “Why are you afraid of losing me?”

“Because it will kill me?” Harry glanced up into the worried teal eyes. “I know you wouldn’t leave me by choice, you bastard, stop giving me that look. It’s just...”

“A fear.” Tom nodded. “I know. But nothing will ever, _ever_ make me leave you. Never,” he whispered fiercely. “You’re stuck with me, for good or for bad.”

Harry nodded numbly. “I didn’t mean to worry you...”

“I’m glad it happened,” Tom shot back. “I’d rather know these things now than later.” He offered the teen a slight smile and tugged on a lock of Harry’s hair. “I meant it when I told you to get rid of it.”

The teen smiled slightly. “And I meant it when I said I liked it.”

“At least make it nicer colours. Green and silver, maybe.”

“Red and gold.”

“Black and green.”

“Red and silver.”

“Deal.” Tom nodded and kissed Harry’s scar gently as the teen played with his hair. “Much better. I can actually stand to look at you now.”

Harry laughed. “You’re mean. Oh! Here, those pictures Colin took finally got developed. Gin gave me one for you.” He pulled one of the photos out of his back pocket and handed it to the Dark Lord.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the picture. “Damn, you look sexy.”

Harry smacked him gently. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“I give myself plenty of credit, but I’m nothing next to you.” He pulled Harry in to a sharp kiss. “And don’t you dare argue with me.”

“Bastard.”

“Imp.”

Harry sniggered and tugged on the Dark Lord’s hand. “Come on. I haven’t told you why the monster is here yet.”

“Wait, wait. I’m framing this.”

“What are you going to do, put it next to your bed?”

“No, I’m putting it on the desk in my office.”

“Noooo...”

“Or perhaps on the desk in my classroom. Wild sex fantasies, you know.”

“You’re a monster,” Harry declared, pulling the bedroom door open and smiling at Ula, who was fighting her way through a Potions essay. “Isn’t he a monster?”

“He’s my teacher. I can’t insult him,” Ula replied, grinning as Tom exited the bedroom and slid his arms around Harry’s waist, drawing the teen against him.

“Of course you can,” Harry replied. “He’s going to be one of your guardians this summer.”

“What?” Ula stared at the wizard in shock.

“Harry, love, you’ve lost me,” the Dark Lord offered calmly.

“Xylon decided that the best person to leave Ula with this summer was me,” Harry explained. “And, since I’m staying at your house this summer, you’ll probably end up with partial care.”

“You’re kidding,” Ula breathed, staring at the Boy-Who-Lived in shock. “I’m not going to Grandpapi’s?”

“I told you I’d find some other way,” Harry said, eyes glittering brightly.

“Bril!” Ula got up and ran over to Harry, who enveloped her in a hug.

Harry glanced up at Tom curiously as the man wandered towards the kitchen. “Marcus?”

The Dark Lord grinned at the teen over his shoulder. “I’m used to you doing things like this by now. It sounds amusing, at the least.” He slipped into the kitchen. “But you might want to add the fact that I’m a Dark wizard and have dealings with Voldemort, love.”

Ula froze. “What?”

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and forced the girl to look at him. “Ula, look at me. Marcus is a high-ranking Death Eater, okay? He deals with Voldemort a lot and, chances are, the Dark Lord will be visiting the Manor while we’re there. If you’d rather talk your parents into sending you somewhere else, I don’t mind. Just know that staying with us means you’ll be meeting some Death Eaters.”

Ula turned and glanced at where Tom was leaning against the doorway into the kitchen, teal eyes watching them coldly. “You’re a Death Eater?”

Tom shrugged. “Sort of.”

“If you make this any more difficult than it already is, I’ll never forgive you,” Harry said warningly.

“Harry, you are asking her to spend her summer in my house. I think she has a right to know _everything_. If she panics, you can cast a Memory Charm,” the Dark Lord berated his lover softly before returning his gaze to the first year clutching at Harry’s hand.

“What aren’t you two telling me?” Ula whispered, narrowing her eyes at her professor.

Tom’s lips curled up into a cold smirk. “Brave little Gryffindor,” he taunted.

“Stop that,” Harry ordered sharply. “Ula, ignore him. He has a fetish for scaring people. Slytherin trait, I think.”

Tom let out a sharp snort and disappeared into the kitchen again. “Just tell her, Potter.”

Ula glanced up into the worried green eyes pleadingly. “What is it? I promise I won’t freak out.”

Harry gazed into the grey eyes for a long moment before nodding. “He’s Lord Voldemort.”

Ula spun around to look at the kitchen doorway. She could hear things banging around in there. “You’re not joking?”

“No. Totally serious.”

Ula peeked up at the Boy-Who-Lived. “And you love him? And he loves you?”

“Gryffindors!”

“Stuff it, Riddle!” Harry shot back before nodding. “Yes.”

“There’s a fine line between love and hate,” Tom said, poking his head out of the kitchen and smirking at them. “The stronger the hate, the stronger the love when that line is crossed.”

“You’re such a prat.” Harry sighed, rolling his eyes helplessly.

Tom winked. “Don’t you know it.” He disappeared back into the kitchen.

“He’s not going to hurt me?” Ula inquired in a whisper.

Harry shook his head. “Worst he’ll do is prank you.”

“I don’t prank people!”

“I beg to differ!”

“You beg a lot!”

“Oh, go bugger Dumbles!”

“Ew...”

Ula giggled. “Are you _sure_ he’s You-Know-Who?”

“Want me to prove it?” Tom asked coldly, peeking his head back out of the kitchen doorway.

“Not particularly,” Harry replied.

“Sure,” Ula agreed. “How do you prove you’re You-Know-Who?”

“First off, don’t call me that. If you can’t call me Voldemort, call me by my damned given name.”

“Tom,” Harry offered when Ula looked confused.

“Oh.” The girl glanced back up at the Dark Lord, who had dropped his glamour. “Anyone can give themselves red eyes.”

“True.” Tom smiled coldly. “But not everyone can do this.” And, suddenly, Voldemort stood in the kitchen doorway.

Ula gave a terrified shout and jumped behind Harry. “Bloody hell!”

Harry shook his head at his lover, a smile tugging at his lips. “Happy?”

“No.” Voldemort glided up to the teen and the girl hiding behind him.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the man. “You have one _seriously_ odd mind, Riddle.”

Voldemort drew a finger down Harry’s cheek gently. “Point?” he murmured.

“There wasn’t one.” Harry shrugged, leaning up to crush his lips against the Dark Lord’s mouth. Voldemort wrapped his arms around the young man and slid his forked tongue into Harry’s mouth. _Oh, fuck, that’s hot..._

A flash of light made them pull apart _very_ quickly and turn to glare at the young witch with the camera. “Blackmail,” she offered evilly.

Voldemort reverted back to his human form. “This is why I hate this child!” he said furiously before chasing the girl.

Ula let off a string of mad laughter as she ran around the room. “You can’t catch me! You can’t catch me!”

Harry snorted and settled in Tom’s favourite chair to watch the game. “Hey, Voldie, you’re losing to an eleven-year-old.”

“Stuff it, Potter,” Tom shot back. “I swear I’ll get her!”

Harry laughed.

-~/\~-

“You changed your hair!” Hermione cried as Harry settled across from her at the Gryffindor House Table. Ula was sitting with her friends down the table, smiling happily.

“Yeah. Marcus threw a fit. He hates pink,” Harry replied with a wink.

 _‘ So, what did Marcus want with that brat?’_ Gin enquired, looking over at the wizard next to her curiously.

“Well, really, it was more me who wanted to get them to talk to one another.”

“Spill it, Potter,” Seamus ordered.

“Spill what?” Harry asked innocently.

“You know we see those little horns, right?” Parvati teased as Gin held her hands up behind Harry’s head to make it look like he had horns.

Harry grinned. “I’ll tell you tonight.”

_‘ Why no–‘_

Harry shook his head sharply, smile gone. “Tonight. Don’t ask me again,” he hissed sharply.

“Dumbledore,” Neville murmured, eyeing the Head Table.

“Don’t look.” Harry rolled his eyes skyward as all of the Gryffindors around him turned to look at where Dumbledore sat, smiling at their table. “Gryffindors.”

Neville gently smacked his fellow Heir’s arm as the other Gryffindors around them laughed at the statement. “Harry, in case you’ve forgotten, you’re a Gryffindor too.”

“Perhaps, but I’m also _smarter_ , or so it appears,” the Boy-Who-Lived muttered.

“Harry Potter with a working brain. What _is_ this word coming to?” Dean sighed helplessly.

Harry shrugged. “Hey, must be coming to an end.”

“Fudge’s reign is coming to an end,” Colin Creevey offered with a grin. “Harry’s gonna take over the Ministry, aren’t you, Harry?”

“Tempting, but no.” Harry shrugged.

“Why not?!” Dennis Creevey called among the surprised cries of the other Gryffindors around them.

“Politics aren’t my thing.” Harry shrugged. “I’m heading toward my life’s work and taking on the Auror Training Program this summer.”

“But you’d make a better Minister!” a fifth year Harry didn’t know the name of called from next to Dennis.

“But he already does everything an auror does,” Seamus reasoned while Harry sipped at his pumpkin juice.

 _‘ Minus the paperwork.’_ Gin agreed.

“One of my auror friends says the Ministry has been partnering the aurors now. With any luck, I’ll get a partner who likes paperwork,” Harry said with a grin. The people around him laughed.

“Oh, no,” Hermione whispered.

“What?” Harry gave her a worried look.

“Who’s been partnered with Tonks?”

Harry blinked a few times before snorting. Everyone who knew Tonks waited with a baited breath to see who her partner was. “What makes you think I know?”

“Because Tonks and you are friends,” Hermione replied, leaning forward. “Come on, spill. Who does she get to torment?”

Harry shrugged. “That bald guy from Ron’s trial. Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

Hermione burst out laughing while Gin buried her face in her hands next to her brother. Everyone else just looked confused.

“Tonks is the clumsiest, silliest auror you will ever run up against,” Harry explained. “Shacklebolt, on the other hand, is rather mild and thoughtful. Weirdest mix you’ll ever see, I swear.”

This explanation sent the rest of the Gryffindor Table around Harry into gales of laughter and Harry leaned back with a grin. Dumbledore caught his eye and nodded, smiling encouragingly. Harry let his gaze travel down the Head Table. McGonagall smiled and raised her glass to him. Flitwick smiled brightly and fell off his chair, much to the teen's amusement. Hagrid was beaming at him. Firenze, who was sitting next to Hagrid, nodded at the Boy-Who-Lived seriously before pulling the half-giant back into their conversation. Tom and Severus were both talking in whispers, but spared the teen quick smiles, Severus’ smaller than Tom’s.

 _I can name every single Order member on the staff by their reactions today,_ Harry announced to his lover. _I mean, even those I didn’t know about have given themselves away._

 _The staff likes you. I’ve told you this before. Those that are members of the Order are proud of you. From what I saw of your initiation, it’s not an easy test to pass,_ Tom replied.

_True... Tom, should we tell the Juniors my new position?_

_Do you want to?_

_I think they deserve to know,_ Harry decided after a moment, eyes slipping over the various House Tables that his people sat at, including the Gryffindors around him, who had moved on to discussing other aurors they knew or knew of. _It’ll explain my disappearances with Dumbles, at any rate. And it gives me a bit more freedom with them. They won’t expect me to always be around._

_True. You’re also going to be telling them about Miss Thorald’s visit?_

_Yes. They’ll need to know that, in case we call any meetings at the Manor and she’s around._

_She’ll be a danger if she sees their faces._

_Maybe, maybe not._ Harry shook his head thoughtfully, gazing down his table at the small group of first years. _She hasn’t jabbed off her mouth about you yet._

_Perhaps it is because she has no proof._

_She has that picture._

_**I** have that picture._

_True, I suppose. But, the fact still remains, she has not gone to Dumbles about it. Proof or no, everyone knows Dumbles would look into it. Give up the argument, love._

_Oh, very well._ Tom sighed mentally. _Imp._

 _Bastard._ Harry blinked as Gin poked his arm. “Hm?”

_‘ You’re off in your own little world again.’_

“Yeah. I happen to like it there. No stress, you know?”

Gin rolled her eyes. _‘ Oh, stuff it, you.’_

Harry smirked. “Make me.” He laughed as Gin elbowed his side.

-~/\~-

Harry glanced up from the old school building designs Godric was showing him when the first of the Juniors came in through the Slytherin entrance. “Find seats, you lot,” he ordered before returning his attention to the diagram. “I’ve never seen that hallway before,” he mentioned, pointing to a hall that lead to what looked like a back door to the library.

“Rowena’s Room,” Godric offered. “Her line died out years ago, though. If you want, you might be able to get through there.”

“The door’s in the library?”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“There’s a gargoyle back in the history section. Your little map could probably tell you the way through.”

“Doubt it.” Harry shook his head. “That’s not a place the Marauders would have found.”

Godric shrugged. “Well, I don’t know the way in. Ask Salazar.”

“Will do. Where’s Helga’s Room?”

“Greenhouse two,” Godric replied, pointing to a tunnel leading out from the bottom of the building.

“Wait, that’s on the Map...” Harry tugged the Marauder’s Map out. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good,” he muttered, tapping his wand on the parchment before laying it out next to the ancient blueprints. “Look, see? Fred and George said Filch knows about it, though.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Godric shrugged. “But that doesn’t mean he’s ever been down there. The entrances to our rooms are notoriously difficult to get into. Salazar’s needed Parsel. Mine needs my bloodline to go through one of those curtains of blood before anyone else. Rowena’s, as I recall, needed a passage read out of some book or another. Helga’s needed loyal friends, or some such.”

Harry scratched the back of his head. “I suppose we could get Herm to recite every book in the library to the gargoyle. Something’s sure to trigger it.”

Godric snorted and gave his Heir an amused look. “Horrible child indeed.”

Harry winked. “Mischief managed,” he told the Marauder’s Map before putting it back into his robe. “Let’s see if I can’t get this lot under control, eh?”

“You’re going to try and open the other rooms?” the old ghost asked, gliding along next to Harry as the teen started towards where the group of Juniors, Hermione, Neville, and Severus sat, chatting.

“If I get bored.” Harry nodded. “Probably a good idea to befriend all of the Founders if we’re plotting the take-over of the Wizarding world.”

“Good point,” Tom called, stepping into the room. The group on the poufs silenced almost immediately and everyone glanced over at him. Tom blinked a couple of times. “What?”

“Gin spread it around that you were throwing things and ranting about killing people earlier,” Harry said, smiling.

Tom shook his head. “I promise not to hex anyone without Harry’s permission,” he said in a bored voice.

“Not very reassuring,” Pansy pointed out. “Parvati, Dean, I’d suggest you run while you still can.”

“No, I’ve already talked to them,” Harry said, offering the two Juniors cold smiles.

“Threatened them, don’t you mean?” Seamus replied, grinning.

 _‘ So, Tom, why WERE you pissed earlier?’_ Gin asked conversationally as the Dark Lord took a seat and pulled his younger lover into his lap.

“I freaked him out,” Harry offered, leaning forward. “Which brings us to our meeting.”

“So we _are_ here for a reason,” Draco muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Yup!” Harry shot his friend a quick grin before sobering. “Herm, Parvati, you’ll recall that Dumbles asked me to stay with him after we got back from the trial, correct?”

“Yeah.” Hermione nodded. “What did he want, anyway? I forgot to ask.”

“He wanted me to join the Order of the Phoenix.”

“Fuck...”

“Shit!”

“No way!”

“But I thought you had to be _over_ age for that!”

“You do.” Harry nodded, glancing around the circle calmly.

“You accepted?” Morag whispered.

“He had to,” Tom said calmly, resting his chin on Harry’s right shoulder and glancing around at the members of the students and one teacher. “And we need more people in the Order, anyway.”

“Especially in such a high up position...” Hermione murmured. “Harry, you realize that you’re probably the most important member in the Order of the Phoenix after Dumbledore, right?”

“I’m quite aware of that.”

“If your true side is realized now…” Blaise whispered, letting the thought trail off into silence as everyone stared at the two leaders of the Dark Order in horror.

“Oh, shit…” Pansy whispered. “We’re fucked.”

“We are not,” Tom replied firmly. “Because no teacher in this school is going to find out a single thing about my teaching here or Harry even having any contact with Voldemort.”

“Then you should probably have an attack or something of the sort at the end of the year,” Hermione suggested suddenly. “You have every year since.”

“No, we’re having too much fun confusing the Order,” Harry offered cheerfully. “Mad-Eye tells me they’re tying themselves in knots trying to figure out what old Voldie’s up to.”

“What have I told you about calling me that?” Tom hissed in Harry’s ear.

“Not to,” Harry replied while almost everyone smiled. “But I do it anyway, since it ticks you off.”

“Really?” Tom snorted and ran his fingers over Harry’s abdomen in a tickling fashion, getting the teen in his lap to laugh helplessly. The group watching them grinned or laughed.

“MERCY! MERCY!” Harry laughed, relaxing back against the Dark Lord in a boneless fashion once the man stopped. “That was mean.”

“Shut up,” Tom replied fondly.

“So, wait, you went to an Order meeting today?” Lisa realized.

“I thought you were going out to lunch with Moody!” Draco cried indignantly.

“I did.” Harry cocked an eyebrow at the group. “Alastor and I had lunch, then we went to the meeting. And I was inducted, gave Tom a heart attack, was thrown a party, got hexed by Alastor for running off with his hip flask, then came back.”

“You forgot talking to the Thoralds,” Tom murmured while the group around them stared at the teen.

“Wait, Ula Thorald’s parents? What did you need with them?” Parvati asked.

 _‘ This has something to do with why you dragged her down to Tom’s room earlier, doesn’t it?’_ Gin asked, scowling at her brother.

Harry nodded seriously. “Her parents are going to Bosnia on Order business this summer and she doesn’t fancy going to her grandfather’s house. Her parents decided, when I talked to them about it, that she could stay with me, but I’m staying at Slytherin Manor this summer with Tom.”

“We had to tell her what was going on,” Tom grumbled.

“And she didn’t freak out?!” Dean hissed.

“She _hates_ Slytherins!” Parvati agreed.

“She’s supposed to hate me, too, remember?” Harry pointed out, silencing the room again with a look. “But she came to me with her troubles.”

“Why doesn’t she want to stay with her grandfather?” Susan asked softly.

“Her description reminded me of Vernon,” Harry offered tightly.

There was an immediate out-cry of fury aimed at the man from the Gryffindors, most of the Slytherins, and a few of the Ravenclaws. Even Severus’ eyes narrowed in disgust.

“Who’s Vernon?” Terry Boot asked uneasily.

 _‘ Harry’s uncle.’_ Gin spat.

“There’s not a single Muggle out there that tops his horridness,” Hermione hissed in a rare show of fury.

“May his soul burn in Hell forever,” Dean agreed coldly.

“Amen to that,” Seamus nodded.

Those few that hadn’t know about Harry’s abused childhood glanced at their young leader warily. The teen had closed his eyes and Tom was hugging him tightly, murmuring something in his ear. Harry nodded and opened his eyes, which were empty of emotion. “Quiet, please,” he murmured gently, getting everyone’s attention.

 _‘ Big brother–‘_ Gin started, obviously worried.

Harry shook his head sharply, silencing the girl. “We’re telling you, mainly, that Ula will probably be staying at the manor this summer and you will need to be aware of her presence. Make note of this. Also, since you now know I’m in the Order, you should be aware of the chance that Dumbles might ask me to have a meeting with him in his office or another member of the Order who is on staff here may ask me to remain after class for something. If I find out anything that you need to know, you will find out, but do not pester me about it. Understood?”

“Yes,” the Juniors chorused.

“Hermione? Neville?” Harry asked, shooting the two sharp looks.

“We understand, Harry,” Neville agreed while Hermione nodded firmly.

“Thank you.” Harry nodded. “Anything else we need to discuss? Luna?”

The odd Ravenclaw smiled at him as she lowered her hand. “I was speaking with Michael Corner earlier and he mentioned something about the Death Eaters having the right idea about things, but Anthony told him to shut up and took points before he could tell me what he was on about,” she offered in a voice that sounded as though she were really miles away.

Harry nodded. “I’ll talk to him, then. Thank you.”

“Anthony’s been following him around a lot lately,” Padma muttered. “That explains why, I suppose...”

“Great.” Harry sighed. “Padma, Terry, see if you two can’t get Anthony to lay off. If that doesn’t work, tell Herm and she gets a go.” The three nodded. “Good. I’ll grab a chat with Michael tomorrow before dinner. If you three haven’t got Anthony to lay off by then, let me know and I’ll deal with him.”

“If Harry can’t do it, no one can!” Theodore declared, earning him a smack from his girlfriend and a mildly annoyed look from Harry and Tom while everyone else laughed.

“Anything else?”

“Oh, wait, yes!” Hermione cried. Attention focused on her and Harry nodded for her to continue. “Two things, actually. Madam Pomfrey asked that you drop by either today or tomorrow, first chance you get.”

“Understood,” Harry agreed. “The other thing?”

“Uhm, I finally let Madam Pomfrey tell me what the baby is, since you’ve been bugging me about it so much this past week...”

 _‘ Tell! Tell!’_ Gin called, leaning forward with bright eyes. The other students leaned forward in attention as well, except Luna, who was busy staring at the ceiling in awe.

“Well?” Harry asked, grinning at the blush taking over his best friend’s cheeks.

“Twins,” Hermione whispered. “A boy and a girl.”

Godric’s room broke out into laughter and congratulations while Harry hopped up and ran over to give his friend a hug. “Sounds like you’ll have a lot on your hands,” he whispered, smiling.

“Ha! I’m not the only one, Mr Potter,” Hermione shot back, smiling happily. “You and Gin are godparents, remember.”

“Ah, hell. Little monsters,” Harry muttered, winking.

“You’ll spend part of your summer at the manor, correct?” Tom enquired, leaning on Harry’s shoulders while Gin hugged Hermione tightly.

“I was thinking I might stay at the Burrow for part of the summer, actually...” Hermione murmured, glancing at Gin.

Gin shook her head regretfully. _‘ Charlie invited us for a stay over the summer, since it’s my last year in school and we have the money, without Ron around.’_

“Oh... Darn...”

Harry grinned. “Come stay with us for part of the summer, Herm. We’d be glad to have you, and your parents will probably be glad to be rid of you.”

Hermione laughed. “True.”

“Hermione, where are you planning on staying next year? With your parents?” Parvati asked.

“Yes, I suppose.” Hermione sighed. “I can probably get a part-time job at their dentist office as the receptionist or something to pay for the costs.”

“Hermione, no...” Parvati shook her head. “You can come stay with us, if you want.”

“Or us. Mother will love having you there,” Draco added.

“You could stay at my house,” Pansy cut in, leaning on Draco’s shoulder. “I’ll need _someone_ to talk to, after all; Parkinsons don’t work, you know.”

 _‘ No, she’ll stay at the Burrow with mum and dad.’_ Gin replied.

Harry smiled at Hermione as she looked around at all of her friends tearfully. “I’m sure you’ll have a place to stay and people to help you take care of your brats, Herm,” the teen offered.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, ignoring her tears. “What have you got up your sleeve, Potter?”

“What makes you think I have _anything_ up my sleeve?” Harry inquired innocently.

“Because you haven’t offered me a place to stay yet.” Hermione glanced up at Tom, who was smirking. “Either of you.”

“That’s because I can’t tell you, yet,” Harry replied easily. “And I have to ask a few questions of other people, first.”

“He’s a sneaky Gryffindor,” Tom offered to the suspicious group watching him and his lover. “But he’s not the only one. Meeting adjourned. Come on, Harry. Let’s go see Poppy.”

“This had better be worth my time...” Harry muttered darkly, allowing Tom to lead him towards the Ravenclaw entrance, which was the closest to the hospital ward.

“Ugh!” Hermione scowled after the two wizards as they disappeared. “What are they going on about?”

Severus offered the witch a sympathetic smile. “He can’t tell you.”

All of the Juniors, Hermione, and Neville turned to stare at the Death Eater. “What do you know that we don’t?” Draco asked coolly.

“I know that Harry was told to keep two secrets this weekend and he’s told you all one of them,” Severus said cryptically. “And, I’m sure, that if you look over the auror qualifications again and consider our Lord’s little hint, you may just figure it out before you’re told. Good night.” He waved slightly and left up the stairs to the dungeons, smiling evilly.

 _‘ Don’t you hate it when everyone knows a secret but you, and they won’t tell you?’_ Gin complained.

“Auror...” Hermione frowned. “Who’s planning on becoming an auror? Anyone?”

“I’m getting a job in Magical Law Enforcement with my auntie.” Susan shook her head. “Not quite what you’re looking for, though.”

“Ooh, could you put in a good word for me, Sue?” Seamus asked. “That’s where I’m headed.”

“Sure.” The Hufflepuff smiled.

“That’s all grand, but is _no one_ aiming to become an auror?” Hermione begged.

“Father says that the Dark Order has always had trouble getting aurors on our side, and not many Dark wizards or witches want to become aurors, wrong type of work for us,” Draco offered when no one answered Hermione.

Hermione sighed helplessly. “Library, then. Who’s with me?”

 _‘ Wait, Snape said to consider Tom’s hint. What did he say?’_ Gin cut in.

“Something about Harry not being the only sneaky Gryffindor?” Vincent Crabbe offered with a confused look.

“Dumbledore!” Pansy gasped. “Harry’s always complaining about how Slytherin-like he is!”

“Of course! And Dumbledore would have told Harry not to tell anyone about being in the Order,” Hermione whispered.

“Dumbledore’s the leader of the Order of the Phoenix?” Morag asked in confusion.

 _‘ Yeah.’_ Gin nodded. _‘ He created it during the first war.’_

“This feels like a conspiracy, or something,” Padma complained.

“What else does Dumbledore have control over, then?” Parvati inquired, frowning in thought.

“I dunno. The school?” Millicent muttered, shrugging.

“You know that the A.T.P. doesn’t like accepting people with bad school records,” Luna offered, looking like she was high on something.

“The A.T.P.?” Mandy asked in confusion while Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“The Auror Training Program.” Luna nodded.

Hermione’s gaze shot back over to the Ravenclaw. “Luna, are you suggesting that Harry might not be accepted as an auror because he was suspended?”

“Yes,” Luna agreed with an absent smile.

“I think she’s got something,” Morag murmured, staring at his fellow Ravenclaw in shock. “Luna, when did you get so smart?”

 _‘ She’s always been that smart.’_ Gin grumbled. _‘ But Harry was the only one who really noticed.’_

Luna smiled at the other sixth year. “He said he thinks I’m smarter than I let on,” she agreed. “I have to go finish my Defence work...” the witch added suddenly before turning and walking slowly towards the exit near the kitchens.

“Defence...” Susan whispered, eyes wide. “Tom’s only here for this year, right?”

“Shit!” Hermione shouted, staring at the Hufflepuff. “Dumbledore must have asked Harry to teach here next year!”

“And he wants you to stay in the school…” Dean whispered in awe.

“Would Dumbledore allow that?” Parvati asked.

“This is Harry we’re talking about.” Neville snorted. “If he wants something done, it’s done, remember?”

“Oh, Merlin, I love that man sometimes…” Hermione sighed, smiling faintly.

-~/\~-

“Knock, knock,” Harry offered, poking his head into Poppy’s office in the Infirmary.

“Ah, Harry, what a surprise,” Dumbledore said cheerfully from his seat across from the mediwitch. Poppy smiled helplessly.

“Headmaster.” Harry nodded to the man before turning to the witch. “Poppy, Herm said you wanted me to drop by?”

“Yes.” Poppy stood. “I have that book you wanted to borrow.”

Harry nodded, playing along. “Fabulous.” He stepped into the room while the woman went back into her room to get a book for him to borrow. “Headmaster, what brings you down here?” the teen enquired.

“Just having tea with my staff,” Dumbledore offered with a large smile and twinkling eyes.

“Spying?” Harry teased, grinning. “Really, Dumbles.”

The Headmaster chuckled. “Albus.”

“Dumbles,” Harry shot back. “It’s a pet name, like Voldie and Sevvie.”

The Headmaster laughed at that. “And what does Severus normally do when you call him that? He didn’t look overly pleased earlier.”

“Oh, he glares at me, tells me not to call him it again. I do anyway. I think he’s used to it by now.” Harry shrugged.

“By now?” Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the young wizard. “How long _have_ you two been friends?”

“Oh, he dropped by Marcus’ rooms the day after that prank I played on him ended. We cleared the air and have been on somewhat friendly terms since,” the teen replied easily. “Well, I say friendly, but that’s not a word found in Severus’ vocabulary,” he added with a grin.

Dumbledore chuckled. “No, it’s not.”

“Here.” Poppy walked back out with a book titled A Beginner’s Guide to Magical Healing. “Sorry it took so long. Things got piled on top of it again.”

“See, you need to keep a cleaner room,” Harry teased, holding out a hand for the book.

Poppy gently swatted the hand before setting the book in it. “I’m beginning to understand why Marcus always calls you an imp.”

Harry grinned. “Because I _am_ one.”

Dumbledore chuckled as he stood. “Well, I need a word with Harry,” he said, “so I will see you tomorrow at breakfast, Poppy.”

“Of course, Albus.” Poppy nodded with a smile. “Good night, Harry.”

“Good night, Poppy.” Harry winked before following the Headmaster from the office. “A word with little old me?”

Dumbledore shot the teen an amused look. “You appear to have been making friends with the staff for quite a long while.”

Harry shrugged. “Marcus made friends with Poppy while I was gone, then got me to be friends with her. I think she’s rather glad to see me in there when I’m not a patient, personally.”

“Probably,” Dumbledore agreed. “You’re learning healing magic?”

Harry shrugged. “Why not? I know how to defend myself both with and without a wand. I know how to conceal myself from detection. I can make most common potions without any help from a book or person. Healing’s really the only thing I haven’t learned yet.”

Dumbledore gave him an odd look. “How good are you at transforming?”

“Not as good as Tonks,” Harry admitted. “But I’m good enough. Marcus was helping me a lot at first, since he read about it, but I’ve been figuring most of it out on my own. Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“Of course you are,” Harry said sarcastically.

Dumbledore smiled. “Sugar Quills.” The gargoyle hopped aside for them and the Headmaster led the Boy-Who-Lived up to his office. “Have a seat,” he suggested, pointing to a large, fluffy grey couch that had appeared out of nowhere. “Tea?”

“No, thank you,” Harry replied, sitting.

Dumbledore nodded as he settled himself behind his desk. “You changed the colour of your hair?”

Harry smiled faintly. “Marcus was complaining. He hates pink.”

The Headmaster chuckled. “I’m not surprised about that. However, Alastor seemed to think that you wouldn’t be able to change the colour.”

Harry grinned full-out. “Mad-Eye has obviously forgotten that _he_ was the one that taught me. I blocked that part of the spell.”

“I should have guessed that.” Dumbledore shook his head with a smile. “I was inquiring after your Metamorphmagus abilities because Tonks offered to help you, if you needed it.”

“No.” Harry shook his head. “I should be fine. If I have any trouble with something, though, I promise to owl her about it.”

“Good, good...” Dumbledore took a sip of his tea. “You and Miss Thorald came in to dinner together, I noticed. At the same time as Marcus.”

“Yeah. I dragged Ula down to chat with Marcus. Those two pretty much despised each other from day one. Ula likes to cause trouble in his class and Marcus likes to take points and give detentions.” Harry nodded.

“And you invited Miss Thorald to stay at Marcus’ home anyway?”

“Well, yes.” Harry shrugged. “Ula learned to get along with me, and Marcus did agree earlier that he would try and get along with her if she could try and get along with him. So I got them to work things out, then she started being a brat again and it was okay.”

Dumbledore shook his head with an amused smile. “You’ve always had interesting ways of doing things, I suppose.”

“Of course I do.”

“Harry.” Dumbledore leaned forward, serious suddenly. “You’ve been doing your Occlumency exercises each night, right?”

Harry nodded with a curious frown. “Yes, sir.”

The Headmaster sighed. “I see.”

“Is there something wrong, sir?”

Dumbledore looked him over before nodding. “I had hoped you might have some insight into Voldemort’s actions of late.”

Harry blinked a few times in confusion before his eyes widened. “You’re trying to find out why he hasn’t really been doing any attacks...”

“Correct.”

Harry glanced up at the ceiling. “Sir, is it possible he’s just collecting followers and testing loyalties? I mean, he’s surly learned by now that he can’t get to me while I’m still in the school. If I were him, I’d be biding my time until I understood my enemies a little better and had a chance to get to my opponent in a place where he’s not as well protected as I am here at Hogwarts.”

Dumbledore sighed. “That’s pretty much what we’ve decided he must be up to.”

Harry nodded, getting an idea. _Tom, is it possible to give some of my people Dark Marks, but leave them as Juniors?_

_What nasty plot have you got up your sleeve this time?_

_Giving Dumbles a few more spies..._

Tom’s mental eyes widened in surprise. _You’re a genius. Who would you suggest?_

_Draco, since he’s said before he’s wary about the mindless killing; Theodore, since he’s dating Gin; and Blaise, since he's dating Seamus._

_Brilliant. Do it. I’ll go have a word with Theodore, Blaise, and Draco._

“What are you thinking?” Dumbledore inquired, eyes locked on the mischievous smile tugging at Harry’s lips.

“Sir, might I suggest gathering a few more spies for the Order?”

Dumbledore startled. “Explain that.”

“Well, Dray, 'Bini, and Ted are all set for becoming Death Eaters, and their fathers want them to,” Harry explained, leaning forward. “But Dray disagrees with Voldemort’s mindless killing sprees, 'Bini's dating Seam, and Ted’s dating Gin. If you planned it just right, you could probably flip them over to our side and get them to spy for us once they’ve received the Mark.”

The Headmaster frowned thoughtfully. “You think we need more spies?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded. “Severus tells me he’s not so much in Voldemort’s favour anymore and his loyalties might be being questioned. Anyway, because of Severus’ job as a teacher, he can’t always be gone. Voldemort may be making plans without his knowledge simply because he can’t attend. It would be better to have more than one ear in the Death Eaters.”

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a long moment before nodded slowly. “Do you know what they’re planning on doing with their lives?”

Harry smiled slightly. “Dray’s aiming to become one of the school governors, as I recall, and both 'Bini and Ted are looking for good Ministry jobs. Probably working as a members of the Minister’s staff, like their fathers.”

The Headmaster smiled slightly. “They trust you?”

“I believe so.”

“Can you get them to tell you when they’ve received their Marks?”

“Probably not.”

“No?” The old wizard frowned.

“Sir, you have to remember, I’m Harry Potter, every Death Eater’s nightmare. For all they know, I’ll probably go straight to the Ministry once I’ve learned they’ve been Marked and turn them in.”

Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh. “True...”

“We could ask Gin for her help,” the teen murmured. “She could probably get Ted to tell her when he’s Marked, and both Dray and 'Bini would be Marked at about the same time.”

“Would Miss Weasley agree to that?”

Harry closed his eyes, as if considering the possibility. “Yes.” He opened his eyes and nodded. “If you could assure her that Ted would remain unhurt and he’d be allowed to visit her at the school next year, I believe she’d do what she could to help.”

Dumbledore smiled. “If Mr Nott would agree to joining the Order, of course he would be allowed in my school to visit whomever he’d like at almost any time.”

“Then, sir, I believe you will have Gin’s help.” Harry smiled.

The Headmaster nodded. “Could you bring her up here during lunch tomorrow?”

“Of course, Dumbles.”

Dumbledore chuckled. “Very well. I’ll let you go so you can get started on that book. Be sure you go to Poppy if you have any questions.”

“Yes.” Harry nodded, standing. “Good night, Professor.”

“Good night, Harry.”

-~/\~-

 _‘ I've been training Sally-Anne Perks in medical magic, and she came to me on Saturday with concerns about the current world situation. She’s unsure of her side in this war, since she rather likes many of the Dark Order’s beliefs, but not the way things are run within the Dark Order. She’s in here every Tuesday and Thursday for an hour before dinner. Why don’t you drop by this week?’_

Harry tapped his finger on the book’s inside front cover while he stared at the note Poppy had left him. “Nev? Do you know a Sally-Anne Perks?”

Neville glanced up from his Herbology book. “Yeah. She’s one of the Hufflepuffs in our year. Clever girl. She’s got a gentle nature, very good with plants. Why?”

Harry smiled up at the other Heir. “Madam Pomfrey says she’s split between the Light and the Dark.”

Neville nodded thoughtfully. “She likes your beliefs but dislikes the way things are run, doesn’t she?”

Harry shook his head, amused. “Yes. Bleeding mind-reader.”

The plump-faced wizard laughed. “Oh, I got it right, then?”

“Yes, yes,” Harry muttered before wandlessly sending the note up in flames.

Neville jumped and fell off his bed. “Don’t _do_ that!”

Harry offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I keep forgetting how unnerving it is to others when I don’t use my wand.”

“It’s not the wandless magic that’s unnerving, it’s watching you set things aflame in your _hand_ ,” Neville complained, getting back on his bed and dusting off the cover of his book. “How do you do that, anyway?”

“Fire repellent charm.” Harry shrugged. “It’s the one that looks like a flame. Rather useful.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Neville smiled with a sad smile. “I forgot.”

Harry sniggered. “I’m not going to say it.”

Neville rolled his eyes. “You studying medimagic now?”

Harry shrugged, glancing down at the book. “I wasn’t going to, but Madam Pomfrey had to give me this book to get me the note, since Dumbles was there. I figure it’ll probably prove very useful in the future, so, hey, why not.”

“Right. In your future as an auror,” Neville said sarcastically.

“You’ve got it.” Harry winked and flipped the book open to the first page. “Now, let me read this. I’m expected in the infirmary on Tuesday and I may as well _pretend_ I’m interested in this...” He scratched the back of his head. “Well, if it’s boring, at least I’ll get some sleep, right?”

Neville laughed while Harry pulled his curtains shut.

-~/\~-

“Hey there, Anthony!” Harry said cheerfully as he bounced into sight between the Head Boy and Michael Corner. “How ya doing?”

Anthony Goldstein scowled as Michael took the opportunity and fled. “I’m keeping an eye on Michael, Harry.”

“Why?” Harry asked innocently, opening his eyes wide to give him a shocked look.

“He’s been saying odd things.”

“What sorts of odd things?”

“Talking about joining You-Know-Who,” Anthony whispered.

“Oh. And stalking him’s keeping him from saying stuff?” Harry inquired, still acting innocent.

Anthony froze. “Oh. No, not really…”

Harry smiled. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Right. You do that...” Anthony murmured, scratching the back of his head and turning to walk away, frowning.

Harry turned and walked over to where Luna was patting a terrified-looking Michael on the back. “Hello, Michael,” the green-eyed wizard said cheerfully.

“Don’t drag me off to the Headmaster,” Michael begged in a whisper. “Please, I didn’t mean anything by my talk. Please, Harry...”

Harry’s cheer disappeared almost immediately and was replaced by a cold gaze. “Michael, when you want to talk about wavering faith, the hallway is not the place to do it. Follow me.” He turned and started towards Tom’s room.

“No, please, I swear I didn’t mean anything by what I–“

“Michael, you have ten seconds to shut up. If one of the teachers hears you going off like that, I _will_ have to take you to Dumbledore,” Harry hissed, glancing over his shoulder. “Luna, tail Anthony. Make sure he runs into Herm.”

“Right, boss.” Luna gave him a sharp salute and, much to Michael’s apparent surprise, hopped off to chase after the Head Boy.

“That girl’s going to give me a heart attack one day,” Harry decided, shaking his head. **: Snake skin,:** he added, coming up on the portrait to Tom’s room.

“Don’t tell me he’s your chaperone today,” the portrait shot back.

“If you don’t open, I’ll hex a hole into the centre of your head,” Harry threatened, pulling out his wand.

The portrait popped open quickly.

Harry grinned at Michael as he put his wand away. “You’ve gotta know how to talk to them sometimes. Come on in.”

“Where’s this?” Michael asked, following Harry inside.

“My rooms,” Marcus offered, walking out of his bedroom shirtless. “Harry, don’t you ever knock?”

“No.” The teen shrugged. “Have a seat, Michael.”

“Why must you always bring your little friends into my room?” the Dark Lord complained, walking towards the kitchen.

“Because this place is warded against Dumbles’ little spies,” Harry offered, settling himself on the arm of Tom’s favourite chair and smiling at the nervous Ravenclaw. “We’re not going to hex you, you know.”

“Why am I here?” Michael asked sharply.

“Are you serious about joining Voldemort?” Harry said by way of response.

Michael froze, eyes wide.

“We don’t care, either way,” Tom added, coming back in with a tea tray. “We’d just like to know.” He set the tray on the table and, picking up the cup he’d made for himself in the kitchen, sat back in his chair, eyes on the Ravenclaw.

“Don’t tell me what you think I want to hear, Michael,” Harry added firmly. “Tell me the truth. Are you serious about joining Voldemort?”

Michael looked between the two wizards, eyes wide. “Yes...”

“I never thought Lovegood would be useful for finding followers among the students,” Tom muttered, taking a sip of his tea.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Marcus, that’s because you’re an idiot.” Harry smiled at Michael. “Thank you for telling the truth. Now, let me offer _you_ a bit of truth. I’m the second in command of the Dark Order and Luna Lovegood works for me.”

“The rumours are _true_?” Michael whispered in shock.

Harry smirked, leaning forward to get himself some tea. “That’s why we started spreading them.”

“No way.”

“Yes way.” Harry gave the Ravenclaw a sharp look. “Michael, one of the stupidest things you can ever do is openly mention that your loyalties lie with Voldemort, especially in this school. Dumbles will find out about it and twist you back into a soldier for the Light, I guarantee it.”

“And he _will_ find out about it,” Tom added seriously. “You _must_ be careful with what you say, Mr Corner. You were _very_ lucky that Mr Goldstein was too busy following you to think about warning a teacher or the Headmaster.”

“You were also lucky that Luna came to me,” Harry agreed.

Tom leaned forward. “Mr Corner, are you completely serious about joining Voldemort? No backing out? You’ll follow the Dark Order’s laws?”

The teenager nodded firmly, much surer now he knew he was dealing with people who were on his side. “Absolutely.”

Harry nodded. “We have a meeting tomorrow. I’ll tell Luna to bring you. Until then, keep your mouth _shut_ about your preferences. If Anthony badgers you at all, which I doubt, but if he does, tell him I talked to you and have shown you the error of your ways, or some such nonsense. Understood?”

The Ravenclaw nodded firmly. “Right. Why tomorrow? Why not tonight?”

“Because most of the Gryffindors and teachers will be busy with detentions for the fight on Saturday. I will be busy keeping the Gryffindors who weren’t in the fight under control, seeing as how I’m the only Prefect not in trouble.” He smiled grimly. “I’ll see you later, Michael.”

“Right.” Michael nodded and stood. “See you at dinner.” He turned and walked out, much to the annoyance of the portrait, as Tom and Harry could tell by the muffled shouting.

Harry sighed and slipped into Tom’s lap. “Good evening, lovely. How was your day?” he asked conversationally, resting his head against the Dark Lord’s chest.

“Oh, it was fine. But, you see, a few minutes ago, this little monster I know dragged one of his year mates into my room while I was busy changing and I never quite finished,” Tom replied, setting down his teacup on the table next to him before sliding his arms around the form in his lap. “How was your day?”

“Oh, I got up late, didn’t eat breakfast, was almost late for Transfiguration, had a very stressful meeting with the Headmaster, my sister, and McGonagall, was almost late for Potions because the meeting ran late, then I had to hunt down a couple of Ravenclaws and save one. Now, of course, this guy I really like is complaining because I disturbed him in the middle of changing for dinner,” Harry replied dully. “And I’m supposed to spend this evening controlling the rest of Gryffindor House with Herm because all the other Prefects got themselves stuck in detention.”

“I’m sorry, love.” Tom sighed. “This really hasn’t been your day, has it?”

“Tom, by now, I’m used to this,” Harry mumbled, closing his eyes. “Need help changing?”

“I don’t particularly feel like moving right now, personally,” the Dark Lord replied, running a gentle hand through the red and silver spikes on top of Harry’s head. “Why don’t you take a nap, hm?”

“We need to head to dinner,” Harry replied, not moving.

“Dumbledore can fuck himself,” Tom replied firmly. “I’ll wake you in time for the end of dinner, okay?”

Harry yawned and rubbed his face against Tom’s chest, smiling. “Okay.”

Tom smiled and set his wand to wake him twenty minutes before dinner let out before leaning his head back against his chair’s back and closing his eyes.

-~/\~-

“Where were you?!” Hermione hissed as Harry slipped into his usual seat between Neville and Gin.

“Sorry. I fell asleep on Marcus,” Harry murmured.

_‘ You sure spend a lot of time sleeping on him.’_

Harry shot his sister a dirty look. “Stuff it.”

“Here.” Hermione held out a piece of parchment which had been spelled to open only for Harry. “McGonagall dropped it off for you at the beginning of dinner. She looked frantic.”

“Thanks...” Harry slid his finger under the seal and opened it.

_‘ Mr Potter,  
‘Please come by my office immediately. Warn your friends you may not be able to help them out tonight._

>  _‘Dumbledore'_

Harry let out a hiss and stood. “Thanks, Herm. I may not be back until late. Gin, Nev, help Herm keep the brats under control, please?” His eyes shot between the three he called family.

“Of course. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think I want to know,” Harry said grimly before turning and walking quickly from the Hall.

_Harry?_

_Have you planned any raids of late? Any attacks? Anything?_

_No. I would have run them by you. What’s wrong?_

_I don’t know._

Tom took a moment to look over Harry's memory of the letter. _That doesn’t sound good._

 _Ditto._ Harry ran a hand through his hair. _Tom, I’m scared._

The Dark Lord answered with a wave of love and a mental hug.

 _Thank you,_ the teen whispered, coming to a stop before Dumbledore’s office. “Sugar Quills,” he whispered, running up the moving stairs once he was able to get to it. He paused for a moment outside the closed office door before knocking. When no one answered, he peeked his head in. “Fawkes?” he whispered, seeing the phoenix on the back of Dumbledore’s chair.

°°What took you so long?°° Fawkes asked as Harry crept into the room.

“I didn't go straight to dinner. I kinda fell asleep,” Harry replied. “What's going on?”

Fawkes flew over to land on the teen's shoulder. °°I've been told to take you. Will you drop your shield for a moment?°°

“Yes. Sorry,” Harry murmured, dropping the magical shield against things like portkeys and forced apparation. Lucius had showed him how to create one while Harry had been suspended.

°°No, it's a smart thing to have. Ready?°°

“Yes.” Harry nodded numbly, closing his eyes.

There was a blast of heat and Harry felt like he was surrounded by fire for a brief moment. °°You can look now,°° Fawkes offered once the feeling had ended.

Harry opened his eyes to the reception area of St Mungo's. “St Mungo's? Was there an attack?” he whispered to the bird on his shoulder, quite sure that he'd be seen as mad if he were chatting with a phoenix.

“Harry!” Remus ran up to the teen and phoenix and Harry felt his heart lighten at the sight of his godfather. “ _Finally_. What took you so long?”

“I fell asleep before dinner and Marcus let me sleep,” Harry murmured. “What's going on?”

“Come on.” Remus settled a hand on Harry's free shoulder and led the way through the double doors past the Inquiries desk and down the narrow hallway to a door surrounded by aurors.

“State your names and purposes,” one of the aurors, a grey-haired man with a cold gaze, ordered.

“I'm Remus Lupin and this is Harry Potter. We're here to speak with Albus Dumbledore,” Remus answered firmly.

“They're clear,” another auror said, glancing over a clipboard in her hands.

“Very well.” The first auror who had spoken stepped aside to let them past. “Go on in.”

Remus led Harry in. As soon as the door closed behind them, Fawkes called out a greeting and Dumbledore turned to look at them, not smiling. “Welcome, Harry.”

But Harry wasn't look at the Headmaster. He was looking at the bed behind the old man. Or, more specifically, at the person _in_ the bed.

“Sirius?”


	44. Chapter 44

"Sirius?"

Deadened grey eyes brightened behind the long locks of black hair. "Harry?"

"Oh, Merlin..." Harry shook his head a couple of times to clear it, then looked up at the Headmaster, who was watching him gravely. "Sir?"

"Go on." The Headmaster moved to the side slightly as Fawkes flew over to his shoulder.

Harry blinked a few times before stepping up to the side of the bed and staring down at a man they'd all thought dead. "You're really here?"

"That's supposed to be my line," Sirius teased, but his smile never touched his eyes. He lifted one hand and rested it on the side of Harry's face gently.

As if the touch had been a cue, Harry immediately leaned down and enveloped his godfather in a hug. "Sirius!"

Sirius' arms wrapped around the teen tightly and he closed his eyes. "This is real. Oh, thank Merlin, this is real," he whispered.

 _Tom! Tom! He's alive! He's alive!_ Harry cried happily, mentally hugging his lover.

Tom's answering smile was wary. _But how? And why doesn't Dumbledore appear happy?_

Harry's eyes shot open and he turned to look at the Headmaster, remaining in Sirius' embrace. "There's something wrong still," he said in a sharp tone. "What is it?"

"Sirius isn't cleared with the Ministry yet, Harry." Remus sighed. "The Ministry didn't clear him, but his death set his will into effect anyway."

Harry's eyes hardened. "Are they at least going to give him a trial?" he hissed.

"Escaped criminal," Sirius murmured. "No, I don't get a trial."

Green eyes flashed dangerously. "You get a trial. Even if I have to storm the Ministry of Magic by force, you will get a trial."

"Harry, it doesn't work that way..." Sirius sighed.

"Oh, yes it does," Harry shot back, eyes meeting Dumbledore's. "Permission to go to the Ministry, Headmaster?"

"No need, no need!" an annoyingly cheerful voice called as Fudge walked in the door, which none of them had seen open. Amelia Bones followed him in. The Minister shot the man on the bed a disgusted look, but it withered when he met the cold eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived. "Harry, my boy! Great to see you!"

Harry shot the man a cold smile. "I can hardly agree with you, sir. You see, I have this sinking feeling that you are here to condemn my godfather to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. If that's so, I fear we are on _very_ bad terms."

"Harry," Remus hissed sharply, sending the boy a warning look.

But Harry was busy meeting Fudge's nervous gaze coldly. "Well?"

"Mr Potter, you must understand that we need evidence to clear Mr Black of all charges," Madam Bones said in a calming voice.

Harry stood slowly, one hand remaining on his first godfather's shoulder. "I have only the evidence in my mind, Madam. I have seen Peter Pettigrew, alive, working for Voldemort." The teen ignored the flinches the name received. "I have heard, from more than one source, that the Secret-Keeper for my parents and myself was switched at the last moment. I have seen Sirius Black working tirelessly to help the Order of the Phoenix. And I remember when Sirius was hexed into the Veil in the Department of Mysteries by Bellatrix Lestrange because I was a fool and went there on a whim!" he ended with a shout.

"Harry..." Sirius whispered, lifting one hand to rest it on Harry's arm and giving it a squeeze.

Harry shook his head sharply. "Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban Prison for a crime he never committed. If you condemn him to that place again, you will have done an injustice to a good man." His eyes narrowed at the two officials. "And you will have me as your enemy."

"Harry!" Sirius called. "That's enough."

 _Harry,_ Tom said warningly.

Harry clenched his fists and looked at his feet. _If he returns to Azkaban, we destroy the Ministry._

 _Hold your temper. You're not thinking rationally,_ Tom replied soothingly, sending a wave of calm towards the teen.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed his stance. _Right. Sorry._ Tom replied with a relieved chuckle as the teen glanced back up at the room around him. Madam Bones and Fudge were talking in low whispers away from the four Order members. "Sorry for losing my temper," Harry murmured to his four companions as Fawkes settled himself on his shoulder.

°°If you hadn't lost your temper, it would have worried the rest of us,°° Fawkes offered.

Harry smiled. "Probably."

Sirius' gaze shot up to look at the teen sharply, but Harry was busy watching the two Ministry officials. The Animagus turned his heated gaze on the Headmaster. "You inducted him," he hissed furiously.

Harry's hand squeezed his godfather's shoulder as Dumbledore nodded. "It was needed," the Headmaster said, by way of explanation.

"Please don't be angry?" Harry asked in a pleading whisper even as his face remained emotionless.

Sirius watched his godson sadly as the teen continued watching the officials. "I'm not angry at you, Harry."

"It was my choice." Harry glanced down at Sirius. "Please don't get pissy at Dumbles either, okay? Molly already did that."

"Well, if Molly's already yelled at him..." Sirius shrugged helplessly. Harry sniggered.

"Mr Potter, you make a good case," Madam Bones said at last. "But I'm assuming you're not planning on swearing anything under Veritaserum?"

" _That_ is not a chance I'm willing to take," Harry agreed firmly, nodding his head.

 _When did he grow up?_ Sirius thought helplessly as the two Ministry officials turned to talk to one another again. _And where's this ring from..._ He eyed the ring on Harry's ring finger warily. It appeared to have a Distortion Charm on it, since he couldn't make out exactly what it was. It looked like a family crest of some sort.

"The Ministry does not want Harry Potter as our enemy," Fudge sighed helplessly. "Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges."

Dumbledore smiled faintly while Remus gave a happy shout and hugged a gobsmacked Sirius. Harry winked at the Animagus and ran a hand through Fawkes' feathers before nodding formally to Fudge and Madam Bones. "Thank you."

"Of course." Madam Bones smiled faintly. "From what my niece has told me, to have you against us means we have the majority of Hogwarts against us. Not a chance we'd like to take."

Harry shrugged helplessly. "It's not my fault I'm the sensible one." He shot the Headmaster a mischievous look.

Dumbledore smiled fondly. "No, I suppose not."

"Ha! You've admitted it!" Harry shouted childishly, taking care to not disturb the phoenix on his shoulder. Everyone in the room laughed, even Fudge, who was tugging at his bowler hat nervously.

"Well, Mr Black, you are free from Ministry scrutiny," Madam Bones offered. "I believe that the St Mungo's staff would like you to remain overnight, though."

"Of course," Sirius agreed, smiling. Harry was pleased to note that the smile touched his eyes slightly.

"Good night, gentlemen," the witch offered, ushering Fudge out before her. She closed behind herself.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Please can I stay the night, sir? Please, please, please, please, please?"

"Now that's the old Harry I know and love!" Sirius called.

The Headmaster gave Harry a sharp look. "Very well. I will be back to collect you in the morning."

"Afternoon," Harry shot back. "Unless they let Sirius go before then."

Dumbledore frowned at the teen, but Harry held his gaze until he gave in. "Very well. Come on, Fawkes. We'll need to let the Order know." He turned to leave as Fawkes flew onto his shoulder. "Good night, gentlemen. Remus, don't leave Harry in here without you, at least until Sirius has been given back his wand."

"Yes, sir," Remus agreed while Sirius nodded. Dumbledore shot them all one last smile before leaving.

Once the door clicked shut, Harry collapsed onto the bed, draping himself over Sirius' legs. "This has been such a long day!"

Sirius chuckled and leaned forward to ruffle Harry's spiked hair. "I like this style. Why'd you change it?"

Remus laughed while Harry grinned widely. "Mad-Eye fixed it for me."

"It was a different colour before," the werewolf teased.

Harry's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Marcus hates pink." Remus burst into laughter again.

Sirius gave his godson a curious look. "Marcus?"

Harry's eyes shifted to his hands nervously, settling on his ring. "Marcus Brutús. I'm dating him," he replied in a voice that sent warning tingles through Sirius.

"What aren't you telling me?" Sirius asked suspiciously. He ignored the frantic signs Remus was making behind the teen to stop.

Harry glanced up at the wary grey gaze calmly. "What makes you think I'm not telling you something?"

"That look," Sirius replied. "Moony, stop trying to stop me."

Remus let out a strangled sound and threw his hands up in the air helplessly. "I tried!"

Harry shook his head at the amber-eyed man before glancing at Sirius, who was getting more suspicious each moment. "Marcus is Voldemort's top man."

Tense silence filled the room while Sirius and Harry stared at one another. Remus watched on worriedly, holding his breath.

Sirius smiled rather suddenly. "You had me going for a moment there. Voldemort's top man. That's a good one."

"I've never joked about the Dark Order," Harry replied coldly, standing. "And I never will."

Sirius' smile faded. "He's a spy like Snivellus, then," he said in a slightly disgusted tone.

"He's not." The teen's gaze was emotionless.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, choosing his anger over sensible thought, as usual. "Then I forbid you to see him."

"You have no control over me," Harry spat. "I am of age. And Remus already okayed it while you were gone."

Sirius shot his gaze to Remus, who refused to look at either of them, before looking back at Harry. "Then Remus can be your godfather. I don't want you."

Something the Animagus couldn't name flashed across Harry's face that made Sirius immediately regret his words. But, before he could take them back, Harry spun and stalked from the room.

Remus shot Sirius a look filled with venom. "Way to go, Padfoot. The first thing you do after waking up is have a fight with your godson who, might I remind you, just fought the Minister and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for your freedom. Bravo."

Sirius felt his anger rise again at the biting sarcasm in Remus' voice. "I won't have my godson dating a Death Eater!"

"You don't get a choice!"

"I've made my choice!"

"Then maybe you should have stayed dead!" The dangerous gleam in Remus' amber eyes reminded Sirius of his werewolf heritage, which reminded him of the shaggy boy he'd loved with the constantly pained and betrayed eyes.

Sirius froze as he realized that it had been betrayal that had flashed across Harry's face the moment before he left. "...fuck..."

"Finally come to your senses?" Remus asked coldly.

Sirius gave his friend a bewildered look. "What happened to him?"

Remus' expression softened. "He grew up and fell in love, Sirius..."

But Sirius was shaking his head. "No, something else...something hurt him..." His eyes shot up to meet Remus'. "Who hurt him?"

"Hur– I-I don't know... I didn't even..." Remus shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. "But it makes sense. He was acting so different last year..."

Sirius buried his face in his hands. "I fucked up again, didn't I?"

"I'd have to say yes," Remus replied with no remorse.

"But, Moony, a Death Eater?" His eyes were pleading as he looked at his old friend.

Remus' eyes were sad. "It's–it gets worse..."

Sirius' eyes widened for a brief moment before they hardened. "Tell me."

The werewolf sighed. "Marcus isn't really a Death Eater..."

"Then what is he?"

"Voldemort."

Sirius froze for a moment, then shook his head sharply. "Voldemort has no heart, Remus."

"I've met him, Sirius," Remus whispered pleadingly. "He's different from the first war. He _cares_ about Harry, Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head. "I can't see it. Moony, this is _Voldemort_ we're talking about. We've fought him our whole lives."

"You'd know if you saw them," Remus insisted. "He hasn't been performing raids lately. It's been really quiet. It's all because Harry asked him not to."

"I can't see it." Sirius shook his head again. "I just can't."

Remus let out a helpless sigh. "Just, please, Padfoot, you have to go easy on him. Your death nearly killed him. He was like a zombie for a while..."

Sirius nodded. "Is he outside, do you think?"

Remus stood. "I'll check. And, Padfoot?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't harp on him about him loving Voldemort. I think you really _will_ lose Harry if you do that."

Sirius swallowed with difficulty. "I know that. If–" He looked down at his wrinkled hands. "If he's really that happy, then there's not much I can do, you know?"

"You could learn to keep your temper," Remus teased before slipping from the room to see if he could find his godson.

-~*~-

Tom sighed when he caught sight of the small form curled up in a ball in front of his fireplace. "You should have stayed," he murmured, closing the door.

"He doesn't want me. What does it matter?" Harry replied hollowly.

"He was angry and shocked." Tom settled on the rug behind the teen and tugged Harry back against his chest. "You've done the same thing in the past."

The younger wizard clutched tightly at his lover. "He hates me."

"He does not." Tom wrapped Harry in his arms and rested his head atop the red and silver head. "You're being unreasonable."

"Am not..." Harry muttered into the deep green robes.

The Dark Lord sighed. "You are, but you won't admit it for a while. Come on, bedtime."

"I'll stay here."

"No, you won't."

"I'd rather stay here."

Tom pulled away from the teen and stood. "And I want my teddy bear. Seeing as how I'm older, I get my wish. Come on."

Harry gave a faint laugh and allowed Tom to help him stand. "I'm not your teddy bear, you prat."

"No?" Tom cocked and eyebrow at the green-eyed wizard, leading the way to the bedroom. "Then what are you?"

"Your imp," Harry replied, resting his head on Tom's shoulder with a smile.

"Hum. I suppose you are," the Dark Lord replied lightly before sweeping Harry off his feet and tossing him onto the bed.

"Hey!" Harry laughed, dragging Tom down on top of him. "Bastard."

"And don't you know it," Tom hissed before pressing his lips to Harry's sharply.

_Yes..._

Tom pulled away and sat back, smiling. "Sleep."

"Why?" Harry asked with a pout.

The Dark Lord shook his head. "One, sex does not solve everything. Two, we're both tired after one hell of a stressful day. Sleep."

"Oh, you're no fun," the teen muttered, tugging his own robe and shirt off and tossing them on the floor before climbing under the blankets. "I was thinking about falling asleep while you were inside of me..."

"Are you suggesting sex with me is boring, you imp?" Tom shot back, picking up Harry's discarded clothing and putting them in the laundry with his own robe and shirt.

Harry sent him an evil smile. "Prove me wrong."

"Sleep," Tom replied evenly before sliding under the covers with the young wizard.

"Oh, poop."

"Is that what stinks so badly in here?"

Harry laughed and cuddled up against the Dark Lord. "Probably. Knowing you, you forgot to flush that toilet again."

Tom rolled his eyes and waved a hand to put out the lights. "Perhaps _you_ were the one who forgot to flush."

"Nah. Smells like your poop."

The Dark Lord chuckled. "Go to sleep, imp."

"Okay, stinky," Harry chirped, closing his eyes. He fell asleep to Tom's soft laughter.

-~*~-

"Remus! What a surprise! And Sirius." Dumbledore smiled at the two Marauders, who he'd run into on his way to breakfast. "Where's Harry?"

"He and I got in to a bit of a fight last night," Sirius answered, cheeks flaring with a blush.

"The mediwitch at the front desk said he'd disapparated away from St Mungo's," Remus murmured warily. "We haven't a clue where he is. In fact, we were hoping he'd come back here."

"I haven't seen him." Dumbledore sighed.

"He's in my room," a voice said easily from behind the Headmaster.

The three men quickly moved so they could see the speaker and Dumbledore smiled. "Good morning, Marcus. I was thinking he might have hidden there."

Tom smirked at the horrified look on Sirius' face. "Something on my face, Black?"

"Marcus," Remus admonished. The Dark Lord shrugged unapologetically.

"Is he okay?" Sirius asked pleadingly, deciding he was more concerned with Harry's well-being than Voldemort being in Hogwarts.

Tom offered the Animagus a cold look. "Perhaps. What does it matter to you?"

"Now, Marcus." Dumbledore rested a hand on the Dark Lord's shoulder, which was immediately brushed off. "Why don't you lead Sirius and Remus off to your room so they can talk to Harry?"

"What if I don't want to?" Marcus shot back.

 _Bring them..._ Harry murmured sleepily.

"Marcus." The Headmaster's tone set off warning bells in the other three wizards' heads.

Tom sneered at the man. "Go have a sherbet lemon, Albus, before you drive me insane. Remus, come on, and bring your pet." He spun and started off down the hall back towards his room.

Remus smiled at Dumbledore, who was watching the retreating back of the Defence professor with an amused expression. "Good day, Albus. Come _on_ , Padfoot." He tugged on the arm of his stupefied friend and, somehow, managed to drag him along after the Dark Lord.

The Marauders finally caught up outside the scowling portrait who guarded Tom's door. "What is it with you and bringing men into your room?"

"I'm beginning to think a lion would be a good idea," Tom said coldly. "They don't _backtalk_! Now _open_!"

"Temper, temper," the portrait replied, swinging open.

"In," Tom ordered the Marauders. He followed them inside and slammed the picture behind him.

"You know slamming it does no good, right?" Harry enquired mildly as he stepped out of the bedroom. He hadn't bothered to put a shirt on and his red and silver hair was more of a mess than usual, pointing out that he'd just got up. "Hullo, Remus."

Sirius looked like he'd been slapped as Harry smiled at the werewolf and ignored him. "Harry..."

"I thought you didn't want me, Black," Harry said bitingly, eyes narrowed at the man.

"I spoke before I thought!" Sirius cried, eyes wild. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fix everything," Tom spat before sweeping into his kitchen.

Harry's eyes glittered. "He's furious with you, Black."

"Is he going to kill me?" Sirius shot back, fighting with his anger.

"No." Harry cocked his head to one side, a curious look taking over his face. "I won't let him. Why?"

Sirius blinked a few times, confused. "But..."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm annoyed. He's the mad one."

"In more than one way," Remus muttered.

Harry grinned. "You bet."

"I heard that!" Tom called, poking his head out the kitchen doorway to glare at the werewolf.

"What are you planning on doing about it?" Harry teased.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the teen. "I can think of a few things." Harry burst out laughing.

There was a knock on the door and Harry stopped laughing rather suddenly, letting a hollow silence fall over the room. "Uhm, I'll get it..." Harry murmured.

"Get a shirt on," Tom ordered before walking over to the door.

Harry rolled his eyes and wandered back into the bedroom. Sirius' eyes widened at the tattoo on his back and would have said something if not for the voice of the newest visitor. "Black?!"

The two Marauders spun to look at Severus, who had just stepped into the room. "Snivellus," Sirius shot back bitingly.

"Not again." Harry groaned, walking back out from the bedroom, pulling on his green muscle shirt. "Won't you ever grow up, Sirius? Morning, Sevvie."

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Severus grumbled, scowling at the teen.

Harry gave him an innocent smile. "Not to."

Severus gave a hopeless groan while Tom and Remus laughed. Sirius was looking back and forth between his godson and school nemesis in confusion. "But..."

"Severus and I are friends," Harry said sharply, recapturing Sirius' attention. "And you two will get along or I'll hex you both."

Severus shuddered, looking horrified at the prospect, and nodded in agreement. "Right."

Tom snorted. "I'd start playing nice, if I were you, Black," he offered as he headed back into the kitchen.

"But you're not me, are you, Brutús?" Sirius shot back.

"No. But he does know me better," Harry offered, settling himself on the arm of Tom's chair.

Sirius stared at Harry for a long moment while both Severus and Remus sat quietly on the group of chairs in front of the fireplace. Harry watched him emotionlessly, awaiting his reply with a calm that Sirius had never seen in his godson or James in the past. Even Lily had had a temper that she couldn't always keep under reins or hide behind such a calm expression.

"Sit," Tom ordered, coming back out with a tray of tea things. "I hate it when people stand in the centre of my room, staring stupidly. Not that I shoul–"

"Marcus!" Harry called warningly. Tom frowned at him. _I know you're pissed off at him but **please** try and cool it? He's still my godfather._

 _I don't have to live with him!_ Tom shot back coldly.

_Oh? So you don't love me?_

_That's not what I said!_

_Then what did you say?_

_I– ARGH! Fine!_ Tom slammed the tray on the coffee table and sat in his chair with a pout.

Harry ruffled the Dark Lord's hair fondly before leaning forward to make himself some tea. _I win._ Tom slid further down in his chair with a huff.

Sirius sat next to Remus, shaking his head. The werewolf elbowed him pointedly. "See?" he hissed.

"Yes, I see. Doesn't make me like him, though," Sirius muttered. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Marcus," Severus interrupted suddenly.

Tom glanced up at the man, his pout fading into a serious expression. "Yes?"

"Albus sent me to see if you needed someone to cover your first class."

The Dark Lord glanced up at Harry. "Your choice."

The teen glanced down at his tea for a long moment before shaking his head. "Go on. If we set Severus on them, those poor fourth years will be scarred for life."

"Probably," Tom snorted, shooting his Death Eater an amused look.

Severus shook his head. "It's not my fault these brats have no back bones."

"Oh, they _have_ backbones, Severus, trust me; they just melt when you're around," Harry teased as Tom stood and walked into his room to get his books for class.

"Oh, is that what it is?"

"Yup." Harry blinked a few times. "Perhaps I need to carry you around in my pocket, ya know? Much better for dealing with those little brats."

Much to Sirius' surprise, Severus laughed. "Perhaps you should." He stood. "Albus also asked me to tell you that he expects you in all of your afternoon classes. And he'd like it if you would attend lunch, since your little friends were bothering him about you."

"Sorry I missed it," Tom said, coming back out with a book and a stack of papers.

"Makes two of us." Harry sniggered, smiling.

Tom settled an arm around Harry's shoulders. "You'll be fine?"

"Yes."

"And if the mu– sorry, if _Black_ gets on your nerves, you'll boot him out, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. Go on. And don't hex any students."

Tom attempted an innocent look. "I wasn't going to _hex_ anyone…"

"No maiming, either."

"Damn."

Harry chuckled and leaned up to kiss the man. _I'll be fine._

_I'm allowed to worry._

_Yes, I know. Thank you._

Tom ruffled the teen's hair. "Love you, imp."

"I love you too, you bastard," Harry replied. "Severus, make sure he actually _goes_ to class?"

"I'm not baby-sitting him," Severus replied evenly. "I have my own class to go to. Come on, Marcus. Before we're late."

"We're not going to be late," the Dark Lord replied even as he followed the Potions professor towards the door.

"You may not be late. I still have to go to the dungeons."

"You have Gryffindors. Take off points and tell them they're late."

"Albus will throw a fit."

"When has _that_ ever stopped you?"

"Point."

The door closed behind the two Dark wizards, cutting off their conversation. Remus and Sirius traded looks before glancing at Harry, who had slid down into Tom's chair and was sipping at his tea calmly, eyes on the dancing flames in the fireplace.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" Sirius inquired after a long moment of silence.

"Aunt Petunia bought it for me while I was there a couple of months ago." Harry glanced up at his godfather. "While I was suspended."

"You got _suspended_?!"

"Yes." Harry shrugged. "I pissed off Dumbles, finally. The man's like a tank or something. Nothing gets to him."

"You did it on _purpose_?!"

"Yup." Harry smirked. "I was making a point."

"A point?"

"Yup."

Sirius turned to Remus. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Sirius, he has Gryffindor determination. _Nothing_ was going to stop him," Remus replied, leaning forward to make himself some tea. "How have you been, Harry? I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since you got back to school."

"Fine." Harry shrugged. "You know all of the exciting stuff that's happened."

Remus gave his godson a look. "Why don't you fill Sirius in, then?"

"He doesn't have to," Sirius replied, shaking his head.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm friends with all the Slytherins in my year because their parents all told them to make friendly, thanks to Marcus," he said. Sirius turned to stare at him and the teen offered a tight smile. "Oh, that's not even the best part, yet."

"Then what is?" Sirius inquired in a small voice, not so sure he wanted to know.

Harry grimaced. "Ron got Hermione pregnant on her birthday and the twins are due in June. Gin and I are the godparents. And Ron's in Azkaban because he tried to kill me."

"WHAT?!"

"Padfoot..." Remus sighed helplessly as the Animagus jumped up and started pacing back and forth in front of the couch he'd been sitting on.

"I'll kill the little shit!"

Harry rested his cheek on one hand, smiling at his godfather. "So sure?"

Sirius stopped pacing to frown at his godson. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what. Why would Ron try to kill you?"

"Percy put him up to it." Harry's eyes gleamed dangerously. "I suppose it's what I get for joining Voldemort."

Sirius licked his lips, still watching his godson. "That's no reason to kill someone."

Harry frowned thoughtfully at his tea. "No, I suppose not." He glanced up at the standing wizard. "Remus had a long talk with you after I left, didn't he?"

"Yes." Sirius paused before speaking again. "Who hurt you?"

Harry froze and the colour drained from his face. "What?"

Sirius knelt on the floor in front of the young wizard. "Before you left, you looked betrayed. Someone hurt you, didn't they?"

"Sirius..." Remus shook his head, trying to get his old friend to leave Harry alone.

But Sirius shot him an annoyed look before setting his hands on Harry's knees and gazing up into the stormy green eyes of the young man. "Harry?"

Harry let out a choked sob and threw himself into the arms of his godfather. Sirius settled himself on the floor, arms full of Harry, and whispered soothingly while the teen cried.

Tom checked in mentally and, once he was sure Harry would be okay, sent a wave of love at the teen and returned his attention to his class.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered at last, pulling away slightly.

"It's fine," Sirius told him firmly. "I'd rather know what was bothering you, though."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's okay. Marcus helped me through it." He glanced up at the grey eyes of his godfather. "Siri, I know you don't like him and all, but please try? He's the world to me, he really is." He paused, a small smile passing across his eyes. "Well, him and the Weasleys and Herm and all my other friends. And you and Remus."

Sirius ruffled the teen's hair, grinning. "I'll try, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Yeah, I suppose. If he calls me a mutt again, though, I might just hex him."

Harry laughed. "I'll have to warn him!"

"You do that." Sirius winked. "And I'll try not to insult him or anything."

"Or, if you _do_ insult him, mind those comments about him being Dark," Harry said, tone serious. "Dumbles only suspects, and we don't need to give him any more evidence."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the young man in his lap. "No? How'd you keep _that_ from him?"

"It's been _very_ difficult," Harry agreed. "But Gin and I have been his friends since this summer and the Weasley twins suggested him for the job in the first place. More people have started liking him as time's gone on, and that helps."

"Including Snivellus?" Sirius inquired.

" _Severus_." Harry rolled his eyes. "Now, really. If _I_ can get along with him, surely you can stop calling him that ridiculous name."

"It fits him so well," Sirius whined.

"Oh, stop, Padfoot," Remus chastised. "Act your age for once."

"Ouch." Harry chuckled while Sirius attempted to look like a whipped dog. "Remus, you're horrible."

"I _know_!" The Animagus cried. "He's been nothing _but_ mean since I woke up!"

Harry frowned at the two. "Woke up? Sirius, how long have you been at St Mungo's?"

"Ask Moony." Sirius shrugged.

Harry scowled at the werewolf around Sirius. "Well?"

"Ah, end of the last school year?" Remus ran a hand through his hair, watching the teen warily. "He came back out of the Veil on the same day he went in, only it was a year later..."

"Why didn't anyone _tell_ me?!" Harry shouted. "And who knew?"

"Well, Albus, of course, and myself. And Mad-Eye, I think," Remus replied. "And Albus told me not to tell you. I mean, we weren't sure Sirius was even going to wake up, Harry!" he added quickly, seeing anger darkening the green eyes.

Sirius hugged Harry tightly. "I was in a coma, from what I heard, Harry. I'd been awake for about an hour when you came."

"You were the first person to know," Remus agreed. "And I _did_ fight with Albus about not telling you, you know. He's like a tank."

Harry laughed at that. "Told you."

"Yes. You did." Remus shook his head, amused. "I'll never get used to your emotions, you know."

"They're bouncy," Harry agreed. "Marcus keeps telling me to pick one and stick with it."

"I agree with Marcus, then," Sirius offered.

Harry blinked a few times in shock. "No _way_! You're actually agreeing with my boyfriend! Wicked!"

Sirius smiled. "Yes, yes." He ruffled Harry's hair again. "What's with that tattoo, anyway?"

"Ooh, saw that, did you? Do you like it?" the teen inquired, eyes bright.

"I didn't get a good look at it, really." Sirius shrugged.

Harry grinned and hopped off of the Animagus' lap so he could pull off his shirt. "Well?"

Sirius chuckled and stood so he could get a good look. The basilisk and phoenix paused their fight long enough to stare back at the wizard before going back to snapping and pecking at one another. "That's amazing. I don't think I would have picked those animals myself, personally, but it fits you."

Harry smiled at his godfather and pulled his shirt back on. "Yup. The basilisk in the Order of the Phoenix."

Sirius snorted. "You're no basilisk, Harry. You're just one _very_ odd Gryffindor."

"Perhaps." Harry's eyes gleamed with mischief. "You wanna know a secret?"

"Sure." Sirius grinned.

"Hey, Remus, this is one I bet even _you_ don't know," Harry called to the werewolf.

"I wasn't aware you _had_ any," Remus shot back, smiling.

"Guess what I'm going to be doing next year."

"An auror," Sirius replied easily.

Harry smirked. "Nope. I get to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts to little brats."

"Since when?!" Remus cried while Sirius gaped at the teen.

"Since Ron's trial. Dumbles says that the Auror Training Program won't take me 'cause I was suspended, so he offered that I teach here, instead."

"Safer, I suppose." Remus sighed.

"And I'm not supposed to tell anyone," Harry added. "But we all know how good I am at following the rules."

"So, how many of your little friends have you told?" the werewolf asked in amusement.

"None. I just gave them a few of hints." The teen smiled evilly. "And I think they figured it out, working together, but I can't tell you for certain."

"A few?" Sirius asked disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah. Severus and Marcus gave some too. I only gave, like, two, if even that many. It was funny."

"Snape was giving hints?" Sirius frowned.

"Yup! He's still a prick, but he's a nicer prick." Harry nodded cheerfully.

"A nicer prick..."

"Bingo!"

"Is there sugar in that tea of yours?" Remus asked in an amused voice.

"Perhaps." Harry waggled his eyebrows. "And perhaps I had something else this morning."

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, the laughter in his eyes ruining the reproach. Remus cracked up helplessly.

Harry glanced up at Sirius innocently. "What? I didn't do anything, swear."

"You don't have to do anything for that," Remus pointed out through his laughter.

"Well, sometimes you do. Depends on how worked up your partner is," Harry answered seriously. "And who's on top."

"You're a little monster." Remus chuckled while Sirius howled with laughter.

"Am not. _I_ am an _imp_ ," Harry declared before wandering back into the bedroom for his robe, followed by the laughter of both his godfathers.

-~*~-

"Uhm, Harry, that dog next to you…" Hermione drifted off, eyeing the giant black dog sitting on the bench next to Harry.

Harry grinned, scratching the dog behind the ear. "His name is Snuffles. Remus brought him." He nodded up to the Head Table, where Remus sat next to McGonagall.

 _' Oh, Merlin...'_ Gin sat on Harry's free side, staring at the dog. _' He... Harry, he looks like Padfoot...'_

"Yeah." Harry nodded, smiling. "Isn't it great?!"

Hermione leaned forward to set a hand against Harry's forehead. "Harry, come on, I think you need to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Nope." Harry shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Why did Professor Lupin get you the dog?" Neville inquired, sitting on the dog's other side.

"Because." Harry's eyes glinted with mad delight. "Oh, lookie at Dray. He looks like he's seen a ghost!"

The group of Gryffindors glanced over at where Draco was coming towards them, face chalk-white. "Harry, that dog looks like a dog I once knew," the Slytherin hissed, sliding into the free seat between Hermione and Parvati.

"Perhaps that's because he _is_ the dog you once knew," Harry offered, fully enjoying himself. "Aren't you, Snuffles?"

The dog hopped off the bench and shifted back into Sirius, smiling as madly as his godson. "Maybe."

Hermione let out a shout. Neville fell off the bench. Draco's mouth fell open in shock. Gin stared at the Animagus in surprise. Others in the Hall screamed, fell off their benches, or fainted.

Dumbledore shot the two black-haired wizards, who were laughing insanely, a disappointed look and stood. "If everyone could please calm down? Harry, Sirius, that was rude."

"Sorry, Dumbles!" Harry said through his laughter. "But we couldn't help ourselves!" Sirius nodded in agreement, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'm sure." Dumbledore shook his head, obviously fighting a smile. "If everyone will please sit?"

Sirius slid back into the seat next to his godson and ruffled Harry's hair, giving both Hermione and Gin winks. "We'll explain later," he promised.

The Headmaster waited for the Hall to become silent before he spoke again. "Last night, Sirius Black was cleared of all of the charges against him and reinstated as Harry Potter's godfather. He will be remaining at Hogwarts for the rest of the week, perhaps longer. Let's make him welcome. Mr Malfoy, could you please return to your table?"

"You're explaining this later, Harry," Draco hissed before walking back to his table.

"Friendly kid," Sirius offered, grabbing a roll from the basket in front of him.

"Oh, he's better when dead people don't come back to life," Harry offered flippantly. "Alright there, Nev?"

"Yeah." Neville nodded. "Just a little startled." He poked Sirius in the arm. "I know I saw you go through that archway."

"He did." Harry leaned forward so he could see his friend. "Hell didn't like him, apparently. It shot him back out last year."

 _' And where has he been?'_ Gin demanded, scowling at her brother.

"St Mungo's," Sirius replied easily. "I was in a coma. I woke yesterday."

" _That's_ why you got called off!" Hermione realized.

"Yeah." Harry scratched the back of his head. "How'd it go?"

"They were remarkably good," Seamus offered. "Well, they were after Gin threatened to take a page out of your book and turn them all into snakes if they didn't behave."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at his sister. "You did?"

 _' Of course. I wasn't about to deal with their shit when I could be worrying about what Dumbledore needed from you this time.'_ Gin replied.

"You're the best sister ever," Harry declared, hugging Gin tightly.

_' Can't...breathe...'_

Everyone laughed as Harry let her go. "Just keep Ted from murdering me, would you?" He nodded over to where Theodore was scowling at them from the Slytherin Table.

 _' Tell your guard dog to help you.'_ Gin shot back. _' Sirius, how have you been, anyway?'_

"Dead." Sirius shrugged. "Not much to say, really. Except that no one thought to tell me about you not talking."

 _' I can't. Ron exploded a glass in my face when I didn't care about Percy's death.'_ Gin replied, watching her plate.

Harry wrapped the girl in a hug while Sirius let out a growl. "That's two strike– no, three strikes against him. Guess he's out."

"He's in Azkaban. What can you do?" Hermione pointed out uneasily.

"Hey, he's got Harry Potter on his side. He's already proven he can do _anything_ ," Dean pointed out. "I mean, really. Harry, is there anything you _can't_ do?"

Harry blinked a few times before his eyes darkened. "Yes. I can't always protect everyone."

"Sometimes you need to sit back and let other people learn how to protect themselves," Sirius pointed out. "You can't blame yourself for something you had no power to prevent."

Harry blinked a few times at his godfather before letting out a sigh. "I'd forgotten that you always seem to have an answer for everything."

"Almost," Sirius agreed.

 _I've decided I like him,_ Tom announced suddenly.

_Oh?_

_Yeah. He knows how to deal with your moods._

_And you don't?_

_I can deal with your moods, but I'm not always there. Anyway, I suppose I have to give him **some** leniency. He **is** a **Gryffindor**._

_You know, it's a good thing I'm not insulted by that._

_You're no Gryffindor, anyway._

_Yes I am._

_Nope. You're a Slytherin in Gryffindor colours. There's a difference,_ Tom replied easily, mentally kissing Harry's scar. _Finish your lunch, you imp._

 _Oh, fine. Bastard._ Harry rolled his eyes and poked at his potato. "Hey, Siri?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think Marcus hates you anymore."

 _' Marcus hated him?'_ Gin asked, frowning.

"Yeah. But it's okay now."

"What have I done right?" Sirius inquired.

Harry smiled. "You know how to deal with my moods."

"Now _that_ is an accomplishment," Hermione agreed. "I _still_ don't know how to keep you under control, and we've been friends for seven years. I have no clue how Marcus manages sometimes."

"Ditto," Neville offered.

Sirius shrugged. "You can't keep him under control, Hermione. You just have to go with it and help him through it, if he needs the help."

_' Really? That's the big secret?'_

"Yup." Sirius winked at the young witch. "At least, that's how Remus has always dealt with me."

The Gryffindors around them burst out in laughter and Harry smiled, shaking his head. _I'm glad he's back._

_And I'm glad you're happy._

_Thanks, love._

_Of course._

-~*~-

"Stay away from any cauldrons if you're going to be in here, Black."

"I was going to help my godson with the assignment, Snape."

"In that case, go out in the hall. He's blown up enough cauldrons without your help."

"As much fun as it is to see you going at one another's throats, please stop," Harry said in a rather bored voice.

The two wizards turned to glare at him. "Why?" Sirius demanded.

"Because the whole class is watching you and Ted's distracted enough that he's about to miss his opportunity to add the bat's wings," Harry offered in a matter-of-fact voice.

Theodore immediately returned his attention to his potion. "Thanks, Harry!"

Harry shrugged. "Just don't pay them any mind, is my suggestion. And, Professor Snape, you know I haven't blown any cauldrons up this year, so that argument is pretty much null."

Severus scowled. "Don't let him blow anything up for you, then," he ordered before stalking up to the front of the classroom.

"He reminds me of a child who didn't get his way," Sirius declared.

"And you remind me of a bully in grade school," Harry said evenly before Severus could shoot back a reply. "Sirius, please sit down and leave Professor Snape alone for once. You're distracting the class, especially Anthony."

"Yah! Thanks, Harry!" Anthony shouted, looking back to his potion, which was starting to bubble over the edge of the cauldron.

"How do you do that?" Sirius asked, sitting down in the chair Harry had conjured for him at the beginning of the class.

"Eyes in the back of his head," Hermione murmured, carefully adding the rat spit. "And near-perfect knowledge of the potion we're all working on."

"Oh..." Sirius frowned at Harry, who was busy chopping up something. "When did he learn potions?"

"Last year," Harry answered. "Mad-Eye helped me over the summer after I asked."

"And he still got the worst grades in the class." Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"Oops." Draco grinned at the witch. "My fault."

"Ted and 'Bini helped you," Harry murmured, frowning. Then he leaned back slightly and dropped something into the cauldron behind him. "Pay attention, Morag."

"Oh, yeah... Sorry..." The Ravenclaw set the ingredient he'd been hurriedly cutting into Harry's open hand.

"No problem." Harry smiled before returning to his work table and finishing the cutting, fixing it so it looked more even.

Sirius blinked a few times. "You've got Lily's talent with potions."

"Oh?" Harry glanced up quickly, eyes questioning.

"Yeah. James could barely make his _own_ potion, let alone keep an eye on mine. Remus was always the one who saved me from blowing something up. Lily was always helping her neighbours with things," Sirius explained.

"Did Dad ever get better?"

"He may have, if he'd had more time to learn. I don't know," Sirius replied, eyes downcast.

Harry set a hand on Sirius' arm soothingly. "I bet you he's still blowing things up in Heaven. Mum's probably yelling at him right now."

Sirius grinned. "He'd be side-tracked 'cause he's trying to get you to cause trouble in Snape's class."

"Obviously James has no clue how much trouble Harry causes by _not_ being here." Draco snorted.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked, working to not yell at the boy.

"Everyone depends on Harry's knowledge of the potion we're working on and his attentiveness," Draco replied. "For the first month of his suspension, things were blowing up all over the place in here. It was a nightmare."

"Actually, it was rather amusing," Blaise offered.

"You're saying that because you never had any trouble," Parvati complained as Hermione stopped her from putting the wrong thing in again.

"Professor Snape started telling me to not come to class." Hermione laughed. "He didn't want anything to happen to me that might harm the babies."

"Nobody told me _that_ ," Harry complained.

"We didn't want to worry you," Hermione offered, smiling at him. "You already had enough on your mind."

"Like how _not_ to land on your arse." Draco snorted.

Harry elbowed the teen. "Can you beat your father?"

"Shut up, Harry."

Harry sniggered and winked at Sirius, who had a surprised look on his face. "Slytherins aren't _all_ bad, Sirius."

"As long as you know how to talk to them," Hermione agreed.

"Or your name is Harry Potter," Parvati added.

"It's the _Gryffindors_ that are horrible," Theodore offered.

"Says he with the Gryffindor girlfriend." Blaise snorted from next to him.

"Watch it, Blaise. You've got the Gryffindor _boyfriend_ ," Theodore shot back.

"Shut up, Teddy Bear."

"Make me, Fart Boy."

"You know, if I'd known that your nicknames would make way for insults, I wouldn't have given them to you," Harry said in a loud voice.

"Sorry, Harry," the two Slytherins chorused after exchanging looks.

"Make your damn potions."

"Yes, Harry."

"I thought you were calling him 'Master Potter' when he was yelling at you," Draco teased.

"Oh, yeah." Theodore and Blaise glanced back at Harry, who was scowling at Draco. "Sorry, Master Potter."

"I'll murder you later, Malfoy," Harry muttered before glancing at the two in front of him. "Potions."

"Yes, Master Potter."

"And don't call me master!"

"Yes, Master Potter."

"Argh!"

The room burst out into gales of laughter. Sirius was amazed to see Severus covering a smile. _Well, I'll be damned. The git has a sense of humour after all..._

-~*~-

"Don't you have that meeting tonight?" Hermione inquired in the common room after classes while Gin entertained Sirius.

"I can't take Sirius. He'll get in the way," Harry whispered.

"Go while Gin's distracting him."

"How?"

"I'm sure you know at least _one_ Invisibility Charm," Parvati teased in a whisper, leaning over the back of his chair. "Dean was going to go get Seam from the library anyway. Go out with him."

"Thanks." Harry sighed before casting a silent Invisibility Charm. As a last thought, he added a Silencing Spell to it, to keep himself from making any noise that might alert his godfather to what he was doing. Then he got up and stole across the room to where Dean stood next to the door. He tapped the black boy on the shoulder and Dean grinned at him.

"Come on, then," Dean offered before stepping out through the portrait hole.

 _Oh, yeah. Those bracelets..._ Harry sighed, following his dorm mate. Once they were clear of the Fat Lady, Harry got rid of the Silencing Spell. "Thanks, mate."

"Sure thing. Though, I don't know if your godfather's going to think of shifting shape or not, but you might want to find a way to block your scent."

Harry shook his head. "Dean, that was positively Slytherin!" Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Here, let me concentrate a moment..." Harry murmured, stopping and closing his eyes. Dean stopped with him and watched in amazement as Harry slowly shifted from his normal form to the Marcus form that Tom used. _Alright?_

_Yes. I promise not to leave for a while. Good choice, by the way. Poppy won't flip out._

_Poppy might flip out anyway._ Harry snorted, opening his eyes and dropping the invisibility. "What's that look for?"

"You're just full of surprises, Professor," Dean replied, turning and starting out again.

Harry grinned and fell into step next to his friend. "Hey, I like being tall, actually..."

Dean sniggered. "And that's one person you can emulate to a tee."

"Yup." Harry put his hands in his pockets and wiped his expression. "How am I doing?"

Dean took one look at him and cracked up. "That's _funny_!"

"Oy! I'm insulted!"

"Sorry, sir." The young wizard sniggered.

"Gryffindors." Harry sighed helplessly, sending Dean into peals of laughter again. "Here's where I leave you. Ta, Dean."

"See you later, Marcus!" Dean laughed, waving as Harry walked down the stairs, taking care to walk in the same way his lover did. _This isn't all that easy. I don't normally study how you walk._

_I know. You study my bum, instead._

_It's a most lovely bum, too._

_Pay attention to your surroundings, you imp._

_Love you._

_I love you too._

Harry smiled slightly and poked his head into the Infirmary. Poppy was working with something over by her potions cabinet. "Evening," he offered, stepping into the ward.

"Oh! Good evening, Marcus." Poppy smiled at him.

"Guess again," Harry replied before closing his eyes and quickly morphing back to his proper form, plus the red and silver hair. He'd found that it was easiest to return to the form he was most familiar with a while ago.

"Merlin's beard!" Poppy gasped, holding a hand to her breast. "Harry!"

The teen winked at her. "Family secret, remember? I had to get away from Sirius to talk to Sally-Anne."

"How long have you been able to do such complex changes?" the mediwitch inquired, calming down.

"Christmas, but I don't normally have a need for them." He ruffled his hair. "Need any help?"

"No." Poppy smiled. "Did you read that book?"

"Actually, yes." Harry settled on the closest bed to the woman. "Very informative. I'm sorry I didn't bring it back..."

"Don't worry about it," Poppy replied. "I have another copy, and I'm sure I'll get it back from you sooner or later. Did you have any questions?"

"Yes, actually." Harry frowned. "Saber told me once that you need the trust of your patient before you can heal them, but the book didn't really talk about that."

"It's not the best book out there," Poppy agreed.

"So, could you explain that? Why you need their trust, I mean. Do you always need the trust of the students?"

"That depends, actually. You need their trust because, otherwise, their magic might fight you. If you're stronger than your patient, which will usually apply for you, you probably won't need their trust so much; you'll overpower them and they won't fight you."

"So the magic acts on the patient's whim?"

"Yes."

"Can't that be a problem?"

"Yes." Poppy smiled. "St Mungo's, for example, always has a few very strong medics on staff for unconscious patients, in case they need their help casting the spells they need. It was a nightmare during wartime."

"And last year?"

"Not so much last year, actually. He hadn't quite got back into the swing of things by the time he stopped the attacks, so it wasn't so difficult."

"They send out medics with the aurors, don't they?" Harry asked, concerned.

"The medics usually get in the way." Poppy sighed, shaking her head. "Many aurors, though, have a basic understanding of medimagic and can act to keep a comrade conscious until a St Mungo's team gets out there."

"That's assuming they can _find_ their hurt comrade!"

"Medics aren't violent, Harry." Poppy sighed. "Aurors are made for fighting. Medics are made for healing. They clash in combat. And Death Eaters could care less."

"All Death Eaters are required to learn basic medimagic; they understand it can save their lives."

"And when they've lost the raid, then what? Do they die if they can't apparate away?"

 _No. They put themselves into a magical coma and rejoin us when they can,_ Tom offered when Harry didn't have an answer.

"You don't know?" Poppy inquired, looking over at the teen.

"Magical comas." Harry shrugged. "I haven't the slightest."

The mediwitch smiled. "That wasn't covered in that book. Self-induced magical comas will make a witch or wizard appear dead, but will heal them. Aurors don't use them, though, because they've been known to fail. In fact, it's illegal."

"No wonder Death Eaters use them." The teen smiled. "Better dead than in Azkaban, I suppose. In the comas, do you know what's going on around you?"

"I haven't a clue."

 _It's fragmented, actually,_ Tom offered. _You have some idea of what's going on, but it's not very clear._

Poppy smiled at him. "What's he say?"

"Oh." Harry scratched the back of his head. "I have to work on being so obviously talking to him, I suppose. He says it's a fragmented view. You've got an idea of what's going on, but it's not like you're actually there."

Poppy nodded. "Your unconscious self is in control, then. Interesting."

"I wonder how much medimagic background most of the Order members have..." Harry murmured absent-mindedly.

"I'm sure you can ask Albus."

"Probably. Come on in, Sally-Anne."

The blonde Hufflepuff stepped into the ward nervously. Her long hair was done up in pigtails and fell over her shoulders. She brushed one of them behind her as she offered a scared smile. "Hu-hullo..."

"Harry's not going to bite you, Sally," Poppy said, setting her potions back in their case and dusting her hands off and she turned to smile at the girl.

"I don't bite people. Leaves nasty marks," Harry agreed, earning him a swat from Poppy. "Hey!"

"Smart mouth." Poppy rolled her eyes. "Why don't you both come into my office, hum?"

"Good idea. The school has ears," Harry replied, ducking the next swat easily and running into the office, laughing.

Poppy sighed and set a hand on Sally-Anne's shoulder. "Come along, dear. He just wants to talk to you."

"R-right." The Hufflepuff nodded nervously and allowed the mediwitch to lead her into the office.

Harry was crouched in front of the gap between a bookcase and a cabinet, blinking, when the two witches came in. "Harry, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Poppy demanded.

"Poppy, do you have a cat?" Harry asked, not turning his attention from the dark space.

"Why, yes, I do. Why?"

"Is she pregnant?"

Poppy frowned and walked over to look over Harry's shoulder. "Scamp! When did you get out?!"

Harry shrugged and let the mediwitch get at the cat. "She's beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you." Poppy smiled at the teen before returning her attention to the poor cat. "And _how_ did you get out?!"

"The door?" Sally-Anne offered, coming over to pet the poor animal.

"No, it's spelled against her. I don't want her in the ward."

"Good idea. Could have someone like Hagrid in there..." Harry murmured, disappearing into Poppy's bedroom. "I knew it was a mess in here!"

"Harry Potter! What do you think you're doing?!" Poppy shouted, following the teen.

Harry was standing in front of a bookcase with a pile of clothing in front of it, frowning. "Found your hole."

"What?" Poppy blinked at Harry in surprise, the reprimand dying on her tongue.

"The hole, Poppy." Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. He shot a cleaning charm at the pile of clothing, showing that a few of the books on the bottom shelf were pushed to either side and a hole in the back of the bookcase that led to a hole in the wall came into sight.

"Oh, my! How'd that get there?!"

"I can come up with a couple reasons," Harry replied darkly. "Do you want me to block it?"

"Poppy can block it herself," Sally-Anne insisted from the door of the bedroom. She was glaring at Harry. "And you shouldn't be in her bedroom. It's rude."

"Sally, it's fine," Poppy replied. "Harry, please do. You think you know how it got there?"

"It could be another curious animal." Harry nodded, aiming his wand at the hole and spelling it shut. "Or it could be Dumbles pretending he's a Slytherin again. He does a rather good impression, too."

"Professor Dumbledore is a good man!" Sally-Anne called, scandalized.

"You don't know him like I do." Harry sighed, putting his wand away. "Fixed. I put a few extra spells on it, in case it _is_ Dumbles."

"Thank you." Poppy sighed before setting her cat, Scamp, back down. "No more leaving the room, you."

"Like she'll listen." Harry snorted.

"I know. She reminds me of this little monster I know who goes by the name of Harry Potter," the mediwitch teased, ruffling Harry's hair.

The teen grinned. "Duh." Then he turned to Sally-Anne, who was still glaring at him. "Poppy tells me you're considering the Dark Order."

"Poppy!" The Hufflepuff stared at her mentor, horrified.

"I'm not a Light wizard, Miss Perks," Harry said coolly. "Shall we takes seats out in the office? You _did_ point out that I shouldn't be in here."

"Did you have to tell her _that_ way?" Poppy complained as they followed the shocked Hufflepuff out into the office.

"I'm a Gryffindor, Poppy. We have no tact."

"You have tact, Harry. I've _seen_ your tact."

"I keep forgetting who I'm talking to." Harry snorted, taking a seat in front of Sally-Anne while Poppy sat next to her. "Poppy called me in here because she thinks you need to talk to me, and I agree. The usual argument for medics about joining the Dark Order – or so Voldemort has told me – is that they disagree with the constant killing. I happen to agree with this."

"You can't be Dark!" Sally-Anne declared. "You're Harry Potter!"

Harry sighed and tugged his pendant out from under his shirt. He forced the invisibility to drop for the two witches. "I'm Voldemort's second in the Dark Order, Miss Perks. Don't take things at face value. You currently have two Death Eaters as teachers and are working closely with a Dark supporter."

"Though I'm openly Light," Poppy agreed.

"It's hardly a good idea to be anything _but_ openly Light in this school, Poppy," Harry pointed out, putting the necklace away. "Dumbles is a nightmare if he suspects your loyalties."

"Or so Marcus has told me." Poppy shrugged.

Harry snorted. "I figured." He glanced back at Sally-Anne, who was watching the exchange with wide eyes. "I'm in control of a small group of people who are publicly known as Death Eaters In-Training, thought only because Percy Weasley defected and 'spilled the beans', if you will. Privately, we're known as the Juniors and our main job is getting information for the Dark Order and collecting supporters. We don't do raids, except in the most extreme of situations, and I don't play Voldemort's game of using the Cruciatus Curse when someone does something wrong."

"It's the more mild section of Death Eaters," Poppy clarified.

"Yes and no. We run things a little differently. It's good for the Light wizards and students, of course. We don't have Dark Marks, really, so we make the perfect spies. For example, I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but only my own people know about my true side because I have no Dark Mark to criminalize me."

"And you're a trusted person, anyway," Sally-Anne shot back.

"I am not." Harry shook his head. "Before we shut him up, Percy Weasley named me as a Death Eater. Dumbles only trusts me as far as he can throw me, and that's not very far, trust me."

"When was the last time Albus threw you?" Poppy enquired, amused.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think he's _ever_ thrown me?"

"Actually–" A rush of sound out in the ward ended whatever Poppy had been about to say rather abruptly. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry nodded. "You two do your job. Miss Perks, consider my offer and find me later. Or tell Poppy and she'll have me come by again." He stood with a stretch.

"Thank you," Sally-Anne whispered.

"It's my job," Harry replied with a shrug. "Poppy, I can show myself out. Go."

"Right. Go pick a book to take, in case Albus catches you," Poppy ordered before hurrying out into the ward.

Sally-Anne called a book over with her wand and handed it to Harry. "Try this one," she suggested before hurrying after her mentor.

Harry glanced down. Wartime Medi-Magic was the title. The teen grinned and shrunk it, placing it into a pocket, before stepping out of the office.

Kamila Vance – Enid and Babette's Hufflepuff friend – and Ula were on two beds next to one another, while Enid and Babette were being held at bay by McGonagall. Enid saw Harry first. "Harry!" she called, breaking free from the Deputy's grasp and running up to him.

Harry frowned. "Enid. What happened?"

"Rockwell used some sort of Dark spell on them!" Babette shouted furiously. "I'm going to murder the little shit!"

"You will not," Harry replied firmly. "You will stay here. Poppy, do you know the counter?"

"Yes." The mediwitch nodded up at him.

"Good." He glanced back at the two first years, who were both standing in front of him, since McGonagall had let Babette go. "Rockwell hexed them? Where?"

"The hall outside my office." McGonagall sighed. "He ran."

Harry's eyes flashed. "I'll get him, then. Enid, Babs, _stay here_ ," he ordered. Once both girls nodded, he ran out the door. _Tom! Any idea where Ronan Rockwell is?!_

_No, but I haven't left my room. Do you want me to search for him?_

Harry tugged out the Map. _No, I'll find him. Could you tell Dumbles to go to the Infirmary, though? He's in his office._

_For you, yes, I suppose. Why?_

_He'll be able to help calm both Babs and Enid down, and, probably, help Poppy if she needs the help._

_Oh, very well._

_Thank you, love._

_Of course. Of course._

Harry glanced back down at the Map, eyes frantically searching out the errant first year. _On second thought, **you** get Rockwell. He's outside your office. I'll get Dumbles._

 _Thank you. I **really** didn't want to deal with that coot right before dinner..._ Tom sighed.

Harry snorted and came to a stop outside the gargoyle. "Sugar Quills!" he hissed. Once the stone creature was out of the way, he ran up the steps two at a time. At the top, he paused to knock on the door.

_Got him! Where do you want him?_

_Hospital Wing, please,_ Harry replied as the Headmaster called for him to come in. He poked his head in and offered Remus and Sirius a quick smile. "Headmaster, we need you down in the Infirmary. Rockwell hexed both Vance and Thorald with a Dark spell."

"And where is Mr Rockwell?" Dumbledore inquired smoothly as he stood and headed for Harry, Remus and Sirius following.

Harry let the Headmaster walk next to him as they made their way to the Infirmary. "Marcus was going for him, sir."

"Do you know what spell he cast?"

"No. I only stayed long enough to make sure Poppy knew the counter."

"I see. And if she hadn't?"

"Then I would have hoped to Merlin that either I or Professor McGonagall knew while we sent someone else to get you and find Rockwell."

"Do you know what set Mr Rockwell off?"

"No, sir, though I can make a pretty good guess," Harry offered before opening the Infirmary doors for the three adult. _Tom?_

_Almost there. Had to stun him to get him to stop kicking me._

_Oh, dear..._ Harry sighed mentally and returned his attention to the present. Kamila was waking while Poppy was casting the counter on Ula. Dumbledore was getting a scattered story from the two witches who were awake. As Harry had suspected, Ula had been making peace with the three friends and Ronan, overhearing, had shot a couple of hexes blindly and run off.

Sirius set a hand on his shoulder. "Where were you? One minute you were sitting and talking to Hermione, the next you were gone."

"I had a pre-set appointment with Poppy," Harry replied. "You looked like you were having fun with Gin, so I opted for not bothering you."

"...oh..." Sirius nodded, face downcast.

"It's not that I don't _like_ having you around, Sirius," Harry said, correctly reading the look on his godfather's face. "In fact, I love it, but there are some things that I need to do without you shadowing me, and this was one of those things."

"You could have told me."

"Like I said, you looked like you were having fun with Gin."

Tom chose that moment to walk into the Infirmary, a floating Ronan behind him. "Marcus!" McGonagall cried.

"He's stunned," Tom grumbled. "I got sick and tired of him _kicking me_."

Harry sniggered. " _Finite Incantantum. Rennervate._ "

"Harry!" the Dark Lord complained as both the _Stupefy_ and the _Mobilicorpus_ ended at the same time. The first year fell to the ground with a loud 'thud' and a groan.

Harry came to stand above the boy. "Good evening, Mr Rockwell. Have you any clue how much shit you've just landed yourself into?" he asked brightly.

"Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "Move. Stand up, Mr Rockwell."

Harry walked back over to where Tom was standing with his godfathers. "You are one vindictive son of a bitch," Tom muttered.

"Don't call my mum a bitch," Harry shot back, leaning his back against Tom's chest.

"Fine. You're one vindictive _godson_ of a bitch," the Dark Lord replied, wrapping his arms around his smaller lover and smirking at Sirius, who let out a growl.

"Oh stop it, both of you." Harry groaned. "Why must you act like a child all the time, Marcus?"

"It amuses me."

"Great. That explains _everything_."

"Harry?" Ula called from her bed. "Where's Harry?"

"Oops. Child calls." Harry winked at his lover and godfathers before slipping over to the girl's bed. "Hey, girlie. How you feeling?"

Ula blinked up at him. "Ronan hates me, doesn't he?"

"I don't know." He conjured himself a chair and sat in it. "What happened?"

"I was just taking a stroll and ran in to Clough and Kern and Vance outside McGonagall's office. Kern demanded to know what I was up to and I just told them I was going to Marcus' room, since I thought you'd be there. They asked why I'd want to talk to you and I said you'd invited me to stay with you this summer because my parents were going out of the country. And then Ronan hexed us and ran," Ula replied, eyes looking around wildly. "Is Marcus okay?"

"Yes." Harry smiled. "Professor McGonagall got you all down here and, since I was down here, I went and got Marcus to find Mr Rockwell while I got the Headmaster."

"What's going to happen to Ronan?"

"I haven't the slightest. Would you like me to find out?"

"Please." Ula nodded carefully.

Harry stood and walked over to Dumbledore. "Well?"

The Headmaster frowned at him. "Well what?"

"What are you doing to Mr Rockwell?" Harry inquired in a neutral tone.

"I don't think I'll tell you," Dumbledore replied.

Harry let out a sigh. " _Albus_."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Detention every night for the next five days."

"With?"

"Professor Snape."

"Ouch." Harry winced before turning around and walking back to Ula's bed. "He gets detention with Snape for the next five days."

Ula grinned. "Good."

"And Marcus was calling _me_ vindictive." Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"He's _right_ ," Ula shot back.

"Harry?" Enid came to stand at the end of Ula's bed. "Is Thorald really coming to stay with you this summer?"

"Yes. He invited the little monster over to my house before I could disagree," Tom said, coming to stand behind Enid.

Enid glanced up at him and started giggling. "Professor, your nose..."

"What did you do?" Tom demanded of his lover.

Harry sniggered. "Nothing. Though, if you look behind you, I'm sure you'll find the culprit."

"BLACK!!"

"Oops." Sirius winked at the first year girls and Harry before fleeing the Hospital Wing, Tom right behind him.

"Oh, dear..." Remus smiled after them. "Someone should probably go save Sirius..."

"I invite you to try," Harry laughed, "but I wouldn't suggest it."

"Hm. Sexual frustrations," Poppy said, nodding. Everyone but Harry stared at her in confusion.

The Boy-Who-Lived fell off his chair. "Poppy!"

"What?"

"There are _ladies_ present!"

The nurse laughed.


	45. Chapter 45

“This has been an interesting week,” Harry informed the group of Juniors, supporters, Severus, and Tom. The teenaged leader was standing in the middle of the circle, hands clasped behind him as he looked over the seated people.

“You know it,” Seamus muttered. Blaise elbowed him sharply while Harry offered a thin smile.

“First off, I'd like to welcome Remus to the meeting, since it's his first one with everyone else,” Harry said, nodding to the werewolf.

“First time as a member at _all_ , in fact,” Remus offered.

“True. Also, we'd like to welcome Michael Corner; he's here to be inducted. Gin? Marcus?” Harry glanced over his shoulder at where the Dark Lord and his second sat. The two stood and came to stand on either side of him. “Michael, could you come here? Stand in front of me.”

The Ravenclaw got up slowly and stepped up to the spot in front of the Boy-Who-Lived. “Is this going to hurt?” he enquired quietly.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the young wizard while the Juniors around them covered sniggers. Tom's eyes swept around the circle. “Enough,” the Dark Lord ordered in a deadly voice. The room fell silent.

“Thank you,” Harry murmured, focusing on the student before him. “No. We do things a little differently in my section of the Dark Order than Voldemort does with the Death Eaters. You'll have a necklace, which is usually best for everyone...” Harry trailed off suddenly, turning to glance at the doorway to the kitchens.

Poppy and Sally-Anne stepped in and half of the Juniors rose, pointing their wands at the two witches. Poppy shot the students surrounding three of the four leaders in the Dark Order an annoyed look as she got between the shaking Hufflepuff and the wands. “Put those away,” she ordered. No one moved.

“Loyalty without Cruciatus Curse. You've proven me wrong, Harry,” Tom murmured in a voice that carried to everyone.

“That's because I'm brilliant and you're not,” Harry teased lightly. “Poppy, Sally-Anne, welcome. Juniors, stand down.”

The group of Death Eaters In-Training returned to their seats warily, eyes on the two newcomers as Tom walked over to them with Harry. “That was different,” Poppy muttered rather darkly.

“They're trainable, would you believe it?” Harry joked, smiling. “I saw that, Dray.”

“Damn,” the blond Slytherin muttered, putting his wand away as the others around him chuckled. The tension in the room relaxed almost immediately.

“Miss Perks, I am assuming that Poppy has brought you down here because you have made a decision?” Tom inquired coolly.

“Yes, Professor,” the Hufflepuff agreed.

Tom nodded and cocked an eyebrow at the mediwitch. “Poppy, how in _Merlin's name_ did you find your way down here?”

“Harry told me how,” the nurse replied evenly, meeting the teal eyes calmly. “Why? Don't trust me?”

“Oh, stop it.” Harry snorted, rolling his eyes and glancing back at the circle. “Poppy is a supporter, and a friend of my bastard of a lover,” he added, jerking his thumb at the Dark Lord, who scowled. “Sally-Anne is joining us with Michael. Good timing.” The last sentence was aimed at the two witches.

“Good.” Poppy nodded firmly.

Harry smiled. “Poppy, if you could please take a seat next to Sevvie?”

“Potter...” Severus growled as he conjured a chair for the matron.

Harry winked at him before turning back to Sally-Anne. “Sally-Anne, if you could stand with Michael, please?”

Sally-Anne gave the Boy-Who-Lived a nervous smile. “Just Sally's fine, Harry,” she mumbled before hurrying over to where Michael stood.

Tom and Harry traded looks before they returned to their original places. “Sally, I was just telling Michael here that, unlike old Voldie's Death Eaters, we don't have our Dark Marks branded into our arms, but worn around our necks. I showed you my necklace before.”

“Yeah.” Sally-Anne nodded. She seemed to be relaxing a bit. Probably because she had realized that Harry had a good handle on the people around them, and she trusted Harry.

Harry nodded, all smiles and softness leaving him rather suddenly. “The Juniors aren't all that active in things like raids, unless a member wishes to be. For the most part, we gather information, spread rumours, and sabotage things, like the plans of the Order of the Phoenix.”

 _' And confuse them.'_ Gin added brightly.

“The Juniors don't get to confuse the Order, that's our job,” Tom replied evenly.

_' Then you and your lot suck.'_

“What are you two, five?” Harry enquired, rolling his eyes while many of those in the circle around them covered smiles. Even the two inductees were fighting amusement. “Great Merlin. Gin, you know the Death Eaters are in a better position to confuse Dumbles than us, so can it. Marcus, behave or I'll smack you.”

“How undignified,” the Dark Lord replied highly while Gin coughed quietly into a hand.

Harry turned around and smacked Tom's arm with an annoyed look, which drew laughter from the circle. “See what you've done?”

“You're the one that wants your meetings to be friendly,” Tom replied brightly.

“Shut it, bastard,” Harry growled. “Don't make me turn him loose on everyone,” he added in a slightly louder voice to his people. The room silenced immediately, causing both Sally-Anne and Michael to give Tom wary looks. Harry just shook his head helplessly. “He's not dreadfully dangerous,” he offered to the inductees.

“I'm dangerous, but controllable,” Tom replied.

Harry let out a snort, but dropped the issue. “Back to the task at hand.” He turned serious green eyes on the two seventh years before him. “The Dark Order is for life. Those who defect, no matter the reason, will be killed. Percy Weasley defected, he is dead. I hope that makes it clear.”

“Yes, sir,” Michael agreed softly while Sally-Anne nodded, eyes straying to the Dark Lord on Harry's left occasionally.

 _' You have three people to answer to.'_ Gin cut in sternly, drawing the attention to herself. _' Voldemort, who runs the Dark Order, Harry, who is his second, and myself, as I am Harry's second. Lucius Malfoy, who is the second of the Death Eaters has no power over you, though he may wish otherwise, at times. So, you only have three people you have to answer to, though I'd suggest paying attention if someone offers you advice.'_

“Your Dark Mark pendants will act as the original Dark Mark does,” Tom continued coldly, teal eyes flicking back and forth between the wide gazes of the two inductees. “If Harry, Voldemort, or Gin need you, they will burn. Concentrate on the burn and it will help you find where they are. You'll often have to apparate to get to the caller, of course, and it will, usually, be for a meeting.”

Harry regained Sally-Anne and Michael's attention firmly as he spoke again, “The Juniors are different from the Death Eaters in many ways. The pendants and our obligations being two of them. Another is that we don't run things with an iron fist in here. All disagreements are forgotten in the light of any business; if I catch any Junior fighting during a meeting or when they are discussing a job or anything else pertaining to this group, I promise I _will_ use an iron fist and adopt some of Voldemort's methods while I'm at it. It won't be pretty and, then, Michael, yes, it will hurt.”

Both teens had paled and nodded carefully. “Understood,” Sally-Anne replied in a weak voice.

“Good.” Harry offered both inductees a thin smile. “You know our laws. Do you still wish to become Juniors?”

“Yes,” Sally-Anne replied firmly.

Michael nodded, seeming to shake himself from his stupor. “Very much so, yes.”

Harry handed a necklace to Gin and both slipped the chains around the two newest Juniors' necks. “Before you sit down, I have one other thing to give you,” Harry murmured, frowning as he went through his pockets.

Tom smirked and dangled three charm bracelets in front of the younger wizard's face. “Looking for _these_ , dear?”

Harry scowled and snatched the bracelets from his hand. “Stop stealing my things, prat,” he muttered darkly before refocusing on Sally-Anne and Michael and holding out two bracelets for them to take. “Charm bracelets. They're uniform for the Juniors. I buy this round, you buy any replacements or anything else you want. They all have spells on them to make them visible only to their wearer while you have them on. I'd suggest never taking them off, personally, and I can attest to the fact that they can save your life. Ask one of the others what each charm does, or come to me later.”

“Pretty...” Sally-Anne decided, slipping hers on. Michael put his on quietly.

Harry smiled. “I rather thought so. You two may sit.” He stepped over to where Poppy sat, holding out the third bracelet to her. “We decided you could probably benefit from one as well, Poppy.”

Poppy looked both surprised and grateful as she took the bracelet. “Thank you, both of you.” She nodded to Harry and Tom.

“Of course,” Tom replied as Harry walked back across the circle. “It only seems fair, since both Herm and Nev have them as well, and they aren't members.”

“Some things are important for many people,” Harry murmured as he returned to the centre of the circle. “Now that our new members are all sorted, let's go back over a few things that they need to know. First, I was inducted into the Order of the Phoenix last weekend,” Harry said calmly, glancing around the circle. “Remus and Severus are also Order members, as are the elder Weasleys who are Juniors.

“Second, and probably the most important is the identity of Marcus, which you should probably know, Sally, Michael,” Harry added before glancing at the Dark Lord, who had remained standing next his original seat in the circle. “Tom?”

Tom morphed into his human form of Tom Riddle. Both Sally-Anne and Michael gasped in horror as the chilling red eyes slipped over them. “I believe you know me best as Lord Voldemort,” he offered.

“Or Voldie,” Seamus offered cheerfully.

“Finnigan, are you drunk?” Tom inquired lightly of his student.

Seamus gave Harry a wary look. “...no...”

“SEAMUS!!” Harry roared, making everyone jump. “Out,” he hissed, pointing at the exit to Gryffindor. “I will talk with you later.”

Seamus let out a squeak and fled while Harry scowled at his retreating back.

“One more rule,” Tom offered in a rather amused tone. “Never come to a meeting pissed.”

Blaise let out a sigh. “I told him you'd catch him,” he offered to the green-eyed teen in the centre of the circle as everyone calmed back down again.

“Would you like me to talk to him?” Tom inquired lightly.

“No!” Harry and Blaise cried at the same time, both turning their gazes on the Dark Lord.

“Sit and be quiet before I put the Full Body-Bind on you,” Harry ordered the Dark Lord sharply, scowling. “And stop threatening my Juniors.”

“Yes, Mum.” Tom snorted, rolling his eyes and sitting with a smile.

“Bastard.” Harry snorted, looking back at the group in front of him. “Remus, do you have any reports to make?”

The werewolf gave his godson a contemplative look before shaking his head. “Nothing you don’t already know.” He shrugged as Harry scowled again. “What about Sirius?”

The green-eyed wizard sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not in his personality to become more than a supporter for us, and we’re pushing it enough as it is when it comes to trusting people who aren’t sworn in,” The teen murmured. However, upon seeing the looks on Hermione, Neville, and Poppy’s faces, he quickly continued, “Not that I don’t trust you three, I do, with my life, but I _do_ feel safer only passing our secrets on to the Death Eaters and Juniors.”

“We understand, Harry,” Poppy said with a smile. Both Hermione and Neville nodded in agreement.

“Thanks.” Harry smiled thinly. “Sirius is a good man, and extremely loyal. Remus, your take? You’ve known him longer.”

Remus tugged on his chin. “You’ve got the gist of it. He’ll support you, Harry, but I can’t really see him ever joining. I wouldn’t quite trust him with every little secret, either, since his temper could flare and he might give you away,” the man replied honestly after a moment’s thought.

Harry nodded. “I leave it up to you to share your current position with him, or not, as you choose. In fact–” Harry’s eyes raked over the group in the room coolly, “–I leave it up to everyone in here to share your position as a member of the Dark Order with whomever you please, I just ask that you not give other names or the name of our group to them. I _do_ want you all swaying people to our side. If telling them your position will truly gather them into the fold, wonderful. Just, be _careful_.” He gave Michael a sharp look and the boy flinched. “The world has ears and eyes, and this school is a rather dangerous place to open your mouth and speak about anything.”

 _‘ Does anyone have any reports to make?’_ Gin enquired.

“Our last meeting wasn’t so very long ago,” Blaise pointed out. “The most exciting thing that has happened between now and then was your godfather returning.”

“Yeah.” Draco scowled. “What was up with that?”

Harry grinned. “Was widdle Dwaco scawed?” he teased in a baby voice. Everyone laughed and even Draco had to fight a smile. “No, seriously?” Harry sobered. “Apparently the Veil kicked him back out again at the end of last year and he was admitted to St Mungo’s, since he was unconscious. He woke up yesterday and Dumbles sent for me.”

“And then they got into a fight over Marcus, but managed to patch things up,” Remus offered with a smile.

“Who’d fight over _him_?” Pansy asked in an amused voice.

Tom scowled while everyone laughed again. “It’s a good thing I’m not insulted by that, Miss Parkinson.”

“Harry’s better-looking anyway,” Parvati threw in, waving a hand dismissively.

Harry grinned. “Me and my ‘rather fine’ arse, as I recall.”

“Why don’t you turn around so we can get a good look at that arse of yours?” Padma suggested, winking.

“Is this a meeting, or a modelling show?” Remus enquired, which send all of the students into gales of laughter. Tom was shaking his head with a smile while both Severus and Poppy hid grins.

“Finally someone asks the question I’ve been wondering about for months.”

“Good evening, Salazar,” Harry called cheerfully. Everyone else but Tom gazed at the ghost warily. “Godric went out earlier.”

“Why should I care?”

 **: I really don’t know why you’re still trying, Harry,:** Tom commented. **: You know they’re never going to work anything out.:**

Harry shrugged helplessly while Salazar glared at his Heir. “Did you need something, Salazar?”

The Founder glanced back at Harry. “Yes, actually. McGonagall was looking for you, little Gryffindor. That little monster you’ve adopted sent her to the library, saying you were probably either there, or in the Slytherin commons.”

“Not my room?” Tom inquired.

“That was the first place she would have checked,” Harry murmured. “Very well. Thank you, Salazar. I’ll be sure to thank Ula next time I see her as well.” He glanced around at the serious faces surrounding him. “If that is all?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Tom nodded, standing. “Meeting adjourned.”

“Come here, Marvolo,” Salazar ordered as everyone got to their feet.

“Uh oh.” Harry grinned at Tom. “Have fun with Salazar, love.”

“Enjoy your time with Minerva,” the Dark Lord shot back.

“Of course.” The teen waved at his lover before falling into step with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. “Hey, ‘Bini, could you tell Seam I’ll chat with him tomorrow?”

“Oh, can I watch?” Draco inquired.

“No, Draco, you may not,” Blaise cut in. “Of course I’ll tell him, Harry. In fact, I think I’ll go find him now.”

“Have fun,” Harry offered as the Slytherin took off at a jog.

“Sure thing!”

Pansy draped an arm over Harry’s shoulders as they started down the damp corridor that led from Godric’s room to the rest of the dungeons. “So, sexy, you been showing those Gryffs your very fine arse lately?”

“No, his jeans are probably just too tight.” Draco snorted, smirking. “Marcus is the only person he’s been showing his arse to.”

Harry slung his arms around both of their shoulders and drew them close in a sort of huddle. “But Marcus doesn’t compliment my arse like the ladies do. Shall I get a girl on the side who will appreciate me, do you think?”

“Mmm. I’m willing,” Pansy offered slyly. “And I’ll bet Dray is, too.”

“Do I look like a girl to you?” Draco growled.

“Yes,” Pansy and Harry chorused before breaking out into sniggers.

“It’s those beautifully shaped cheekbones of yours,” Harry offered.

“And those gorgeous silver eyes,” Pansy added.

“And that _silky_ blond hair that you just _have_ to run your fingers through.” Harry sighed, tugging on the blond’s hair.

“Okay, enough.” Draco pulled away from his friends, scowling. “You’re very funny.”

“We know,” they chorused again before laughing.

“I despise you both. You’re horrible people. Get out of my sight. If I see you again, I may have to resort to something illegal.”

“He’s sure told us, hasn’t he, Pan?”

“Sure has! I’m so scared I think I may have wet myself!”

“I know! Look at this, my knees are trembling!”

“Uhg.” Draco groaned and shook his head helplessly. “Harry, I thought you were trying to find a girlfriend.”

“Oh, yeah.” Harry shrugged and grinned at Pansy. “So, what do you say? Go hide in some shadows and feel each other up? I promise not to tell your parents if you promise not to tell Marcus.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Of all the ridiculous things I’ve heard you say over the years, Mr Potter, this tops them all!” a voice said sharply from behind the group.

Harry and Pansy turned, still with their arms around each other’s shoulders, grinning, while Draco burst out laughing next to them. “Hullo, Professor McGonagall. How are you this fine evening?”

McGonagall scowled at the students. “What are you three doing wandering about?”

“Checking the corridors for the minions of evil that are plotting to take over the school as we speak,” Harry informed the Deputy Headmistress with a straight face. “Dray can fill you in while Pan and I go check that dark corner over there.”

“Minions of evil indeed.” McGonagall snorted, shaking her head in amusement while Pansy howled in laughter and Draco tried to calm himself. “Where _do_ you come up with these things, Potter?”

“Afternoon cartoons,” Harry replied brightly. “Aunt Petunia let me hang out in front of the telly during my suspension. It was loads of fun, especially since Saber’d never seen any sort of programme before.” Draco started laughing again. “Did you need one of us for something, Professor?” Harry finished, grinning.

“Yes.” McGonagall nodded. “I was hoping to have a word with you in my office.”

“What have you done _this_ time, Harry?” Pansy asked in mock exasperation, slipping from Harry’s grasp.

Harry gave the young witch a horrified look. “Do you think she found out about the...the _you-know-what_?” he asked in a loud whisper.

Pansy’s face slipped into a mask of matching horror. “Oh no…” she moaned before looking at the Deputy Headmistress with a pleading look. “Professor, please don’t punish Harry for that. It’s my fault, I swear on it. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Right place, right time, wrong person,” Draco clarified, having gathered himself. As McGonagall turned to him, an amused smile on her face, Draco’s expression changed to one of panic. “I swear I had nothing to do with it!”

McGonagall gave Harry an exasperated look. “Oh, come along then, you little trouble-maker.”

Harry laughed as the two Slytherins broke out into matching mischievous smiles. “The Professor doesn’t trick easy, I suppose.” He shook his head with a sigh. “Oh well. I’ll see you two tomorrow, then.”

“See you, Harry!” Pansy called happily, grabbing Draco’s arm and leading him down the hall to the Slytherin dorms.

“Don’t let her change you too much, Har!” Draco added, a laugh colouring his voice.

Harry shook his head, smiling. “Hullo, Professor McGonagall.”

McGonagall smiled and motioned for Harry to walk beside her as she started from the dungeons. “You’re a difficult person to find, Mr Potter. It seems that, no matter where I look, I’ve just missed you.”

“Colin said something like that the other day, actually. I suppose it’s just a big school.” His eyes glinted with mischief. “Or I’m just very good at hiding when I don’t wish to be found.”

“The latter, I’m sure,” McGonagall agreed. She glanced at him curiously. “ _Have_ you three been up to no good?”

“Pan, Dray, and me?” Harry asked. McGonagall nodded. “No. Dumbles made me swear to stay out of trouble, actually.”

“And you’re listening to him?” the woman asked with no mild shock.

Harry shrugged. “Yeah. Testing his patience is fun and all, but I don’t much care to find out how he’d handle me right now. Anyway,” his lips curled up at the edges coolly, “Sirius is probably more than making up for my lack of pranks.”

“Indeed he is,” McGonagall agreed, pausing before a picture Harry had never really noticed before. “Change is inevitable.”

“Quite,” the portrait, a young woman with flowing black hair, agreed before the picture frame jumped open.

“Your rooms?” Harry inquired softly as his professor motioned him in. He watched for her nod before pausing just inside the portrait hole to look around.

The sitting room was done in greens and blues, the stone walls painted a colour that was somewhere between green and blue. All of the tables were done in a dark wood that shone, as if recently cleaned. The floor wasn’t carpeted, unlike Tom’s rooms, but plain stone. There wasn’t really anything personal seated around the room, though there was a large bookcase along one wall, filled with books that were mostly on transfiguration, thought there were also some on other subjects that were taught at the school. The fireplace had a fire burning merrily within it and a picture of McGonagall and a younger man that looked like her with their arms around one another in a friendly manner sat on the mantle. From the part of the kitchen Harry could see through the gap beneath and above the swinging door, it was done in pale green with white wood cabinets. The bedroom door was closed, so Harry couldn’t see in there.

“Nice,” Harry decided, nodding. “You like green?” He glanced back at his teacher, smiling when she grimaced.

“Yes. At least I know you won’t think any less of me for it, hm?” she shot back teasingly before smiling. “Have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?”

“Some pumpkin juice would be wonderful, yes,” Harry decided, settling himself in a dark green armchair and grinning when he sunk down into it.

McGonagall set a cup of pumpkin juice on the end table next to Harry’s chair and sat in a blue chair across from him with a cup of tea. “Comfortable?” she inquired teasingly.

“Oh, yes. I never took you for the type to have chairs that would eat the person who sits in them, but I suppose it allows you to torture visitors without them getting away,” the teen replied brightly, taking a sip of his juice.

McGonagall laughed. “Well, you’re here to talk, not be tortured.”

Harry let his head fall to one side, a curious expression talking over his face. “What about, Professor?”

McGonagall smiled slightly. “You’re in my private rooms, Mr Potter. Surely you can refer to me as Minerva.”

Harry blinked slowly once before speaking again, “Then you shall have to call me Harry, I think...” He paused while McGonagall nodded. “This is about Albus wanting me to ‘befriend’ the staff, isn’t it?”

“To a certain degree, yes,” McGonagall agreed, nodding again. “But I’d like to get to know you better anyway. As you said on Saturday, you’re all adults now.”

The teen smiled faintly. “True...” He glanced at the photograph on the fireplace’s mantle again. “That picture, who’s that with you?”

McGonagall twisted in her chair so she could glance at the picture as well. “My brother, Reynold. He’s living in France right now with his boyfriend, Jeff.” She glanced back at Harry, who looked contemplative. “I suppose you could say he’s my best friend.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Do you miss him?”

“I suppose...” McGonagall shrugged. “We keep in contact, and I’m, actually, just glad he’s out of You-Know-Who’s reach.”

“Oh, yeah, Voldemort.” Harry sighed, ignoring the Transfiguration Professor’s shudder at the name. “Almost forgot about him.”

McGonagall gave him an amazed look. “However did you manage that?”

“Forgetting about Voldemort?” The witch nodded, shuddering again. “Lack of activity? Mind on other things?” Harry shrugged. “Wishful thinking?”

“I suppose.” McGonagall sighed.

Harry cocked his head to one side again, gazing at McGonagall. “Minerva, why do you shudder when someone says ‘Voldemort’?”

The professor frowned at her student. “I always have.”

“But, so many people say his name now: Albus, Sirius, Remus, Herm, Marcus, Gin, Fred, George, Nev, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Poppy, myself...”

“You, Sirius, Remus, and Albus have never feared the name, and you’ve been rubbing off on everyone else,” McGonagall replied with a dark look.

“I suppose. Still, it does seem foolish to be afraid of a name.” Harry shrugged. “It’s not like old Voldie’s going to suddenly appear out of thin air because you’ve spoken his name.”

The Deputy Headmistress smiled faintly. “That’s true, but it doesn’t mean I’ll ever be comfortable with that name.”

“Suit yourself.” The teen sighed helplessly with a shrug.

McGonagall pursed her lips. “Whatever happened to the DA? I haven’t found anyone running to their dorms right before curfew this year.”

“Oh.” Harry grinned. “Competent teacher. We agreed no one really needed it this year, since Marcus actually knew what he was talking about and could teach the material.”

McGonagall smiled. “I see. And what about next year? Do you think they’ll have a competent teacher?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” The teen nibbled on his lower lip. “He might be adequate. At least, I hope he is. Mad-Eye seems to think he’ll be okay, at least.”

The witch chuckled as Harry offered her a small smile. “You’ll do fine, of that I have no doubt. You’re more than qualified for the position. After all, it’s not like you’ve never had any practice before at teaching those younger than you how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts.”

Harry nodded. “I know, but that doesn’t make me feel much better.”

“The students already know and respect you,” McGonagall added. “And you know them. That’s a greater advantage than most of the other Defence Professors we get.”

“Oh, but everyone _always_ knows _me_ ,” Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. McGonagall chuckled again. “But you’re right, I do have an advantage, I guess. I know them, they know me, and Marcus has been giving me some tips on some of the students. Like, I now know that Rose Zeller in Hufflepuff and Geneva Shepard in Ravenclaw should never be paired together because they’re best friends and don’t allow their full potential to show through, in fear of hurting one another.”

McGonagall smiled, nodding. “That would make sense. I’m lucky to not have them in the same class, myself.”

“Not that it would make much difference. They’re only in third year. We don’t start learning how to transfigure other people until sixth,” Harry replied with a smirk.

The Transfiguration Professor snorted. “Indeed.” She shook her head. “ _Are_ you going to continue the DA? It was a useful group.”

“I may make a club out of it, I suppose,” Harry said thoughtfully. “It would be open to all of the Houses, of course, but I’d probably have a year limit, though I don’t know what that might be. I’d need help, what with so many more students than I’m used to teaching, but I’m sure I could get help, if I needed it.”

“Kind of like the Duelling Club of five years ago?” McGonagall suggested lightly.

“Oh, Merlin, no!” Harry shuddered. “I lived through that mistake once, and I don’t ever plan on seeing it again.”

McGonagall chuckled. “No. I suppose not. You could ask Severus, though.”

“Yes, and I probably will, if only to get more Slytherins to come.” Harry tapped on his chin. “Perhaps Professor Flitwick? I heard he was a good duellist.”

“Yes. He may be willing to help you,” McGonagall agreed. “In fact, he’d probably be delighted that you asked him.”

“Probably,” Harry agreed wryly. “Anyone else? The more people I have, the better.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I know Herm would love to help, babies or no...”

“Will she be remaining here next year?” McGonagall inquired, surprised.

“Yes.” Harry nodded. “I got Albus to allow that, but she doesn’t know it yet. Which reminds me, I still have to talk to Madam Pince about Herm helping her out in there.”

“I’m sure Miss Granger will find herself welcomed by any of the staff, if she wishes to give her help.”

“And I’m sure many of the staff won’t mind babysitting,” Harry agreed, eyes glinting with mischief.

“We’ll have to, won’t we?” McGonagall chuckled. “Back to the DA. Will you be keeping the same name?”

“I don’t know. I could call a quick meeting of current members and ask. Well...” Harry frowned. “I _would_ call a meeting, but no one’s supposed to know I’ll be teaching here next year.”

“Ask anyway,” McGonagall suggested. “Ask them if you think it would be worth continuing the DA at Hogwarts even after you’ve all graduated. I’m sure they’d be glad to come back and help you teach it on days that they have free. Or you could hold the club over the weekends, so _many_ people can come.”

“Even Order members?” Harry replied, grinning.

“Perhaps. There’s always something we could use practice on, after all,” the Deputy Headmistress agreed, also smiling.

“That’s an idea. I’ll think about it.” Harry nodded. “Thank you, Minerva. I hadn’t really given that much thought. It would be a good way to allow everyone, student or graduate, a chance to get some extra practise in. And, Albus could use that as an excuse to get reports in a more discreet method.”

“What, you don’t think it’s discreet enough to be wandering off once a month for a meeting?” McGonagall laughed.

“And have random people attempting to sneak up to his office all the time.” Harry snorted. “I do notice them, you know, and I doubt I’m the only one.”

“You have a point. We could hold meetings at the school after the club breaks up.”

“Oh, and not leave the school undefended when both you and Albus need to leave, you mean?”

“Yes.” McGonagall scowled at Harry, who smirked in response. “You’re nothing but trouble, Harry Potter.”

“So I’ve been told,” the green-eyed wizard agreed brightly. McGonagall laughed. “I’ll discuss it with Albus tomorrow or Thursday, I guess.”

“You could bring it up at the meeting on Saturday, you know.”

“I could.” Harry nodded slowly. “But I want to run it past Albus first, lest he find it a bad idea and disagree.”

“I can see that, I suppose. Of course, you also want everything hacked out, first, don’t you?” McGonagall teased.

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Harry grinned. “If I have a clear-cut idea, people will be more likely to agree with it, right?”

“Right.” McGonagall pulled a pocket watch from the pocket in her robe and frowned. “I should send you back to the common room now.”

“Oh, alright.” Harry sighed and stood. “It’s been fun talking with you, Minerva.”

“Likewise, Harry,” McGonagall agreed, also standing. “We should do this again.”

“I agree,” Harry decided. “It’s nice being able to discuss next year with someone.”

“You don’t talk about it with Marcus?” McGonagall asked, concern sliding through her voice.

“Oh, we talk about it, yeah.” Harry shrugged. “But when I talk about next year with him, it can get depressing.” The teen shrugged. “Not seeing each other as much and all, you know?”

McGonagall was silent for a moment before speaking slowly, her manner that of someone who didn’t really wish to say what she was saying. “Invite him to the club thing, if Albus okays it, I mean. Then you’ll know you’ll be seeing him every weekend, at least.”

Harry nodded slowly, frowning at his Head of House. “Why is it you dislike Marcus so much, if you don’t mind me asking?”

McGonagall gave the teen a started look. “He just... reminds me of someone who I knew once that I had some problems with while I was at Hogwarts.”

“Who does he remind you of?” Harry asked curiously.

McGonagall paused for a moment before replying. “Tom Riddle.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You would have been in school with him, wouldn’t you have?” he murmured in a thoughtful voice.

“Yes.” McGonagall sighed. “I was in fourth year when he graduated.”

Harry nodded. “Sounds like fun. I’m glad _I_ wasn’t in school with him, at any rate.”

McGonagall let out a faint laugh. “Understandable.”

Harry took that as his cue to leave and offered her a smile. “Riddle’s a bastard; whatever stupid thing he did, don’t let it bother you, that’s my suggestion. I’ll see you tomorrow, Minerva.”

McGonagall nodded. “Very well. Don’t stay up too late, now, Harry.”

“Nah. Straight to bed with me. If I don’t beat Sirius up, he pranks me,” Harry replied with a grin and a wink. Then he stepped out of the room and into the hallway, allowing the picture to swing shut behind him.

\--------------

“Hullo, everyone!” Harry called, stepping into the Room of Requirement and grinning at the gathered DA.

“Harry, is there a _reason_ you’re calling us all? I have other things I could be doing, you know,” Zacharias Smith growled.

Harry’s smile chilled. “I never said you _had_ to come, Zacharias. That was a choice you made all on your own. If you have something you’d rather be doing, be my guest. I’m not holding you here,” the Boy-Who-Lived offered in a cold voice, gaze cutting through Zacharias like a knife.

“Any other complaints?” Hermione asked mildly from where she sat at the front of the room. Everyone shook their heads while Harry slid up to the front of the room.

“Just asking,” Zacharias muttered. “We _did_ agree not to meet this year, since Brutús actually knows what the fuck he’s doing.”

 _‘ Yeah, why are we meeting, big brother?’_ Gin asked.

“Wait, you mean Harry’s the only one who’s got any idea?” Hermione asked, giving Harry an odd look.

“Yeah.” Harry scowled at his best friend. “What’s that look for? Do I have to run _everything_ I do past one of the two of you before I do it now?”

Hermione and Gin traded looks. “ _‘Yeah.’_ ” they chorused, getting a laugh from most of the members of the DA.

“Figures.” Harry rolled his eyes helplessly before holding up his hands for attention. “Look, I called this meeting to talk about next year, okay.”

“Do you think we’ll have a bad professor next year, Harry?” Dennis Creevey asked in concern.

“No.” Harry shook his head and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. “In fact, I know who will be teaching here next year, and he should be fine.”

Those DA members who were also Juniors traded looks as the room filled with noise.

“Who is it, Harry?” Ernie MacMillan called over the other voices.

Harry smiled slightly. “I’ve been forbidden to tell you, actually. Just trust me when I say he should be adequate.”

“Why should _we_ care who’s teaching here next year?” Terry Boot sneered. “We’re _graduating_.”

“My little brother is starting next year, Terry,” Ernie shot back sharply. “ _I_ want to know he’ll actually learn things.”

“Guys, guys!” Hermione called sharply while Harry shook his head with a pained look. “What are you, three? Let Harry say what he needs to say. For all _we_ know, it _does_ have something to do with us, Terry, seventh years or not.”

“Good point. Just because we’ve left Hogwarts doesn’t mean we can’t come back or that it won’t affect us,” Leana Moon agreed from her spot next to her best friend, Sally-Anne Perks.

“I’m going into the Department of Magical Games and Sports after Hogwarts, Leana, so excuse me if I don’t think much will affect me that happens at Hogwarts.”

“With Voldemort on the loose, Hogwarts is the safest place in all of the United Kingdom to be,” Neville offered in a quiet voice, startling quite a few people. Everyone turned to stare at him in shock, except a few Juniors and Hermione who knew better, by then, to be surprised by his speaking up or speaking the name of the Dark Lord. “I think, Terry, that no matter where you go after this, Hogwarts will still be important to you.”

“Well said, Nev.” Harry nodded. “At any rate, this won’t just be affecting you all. This will be affecting everyone who’s ever been at Hogwarts, and even some people who have gone to other Wizarding schools.”

 _‘ Okay, what sort of crazy scheme are you concocting this time, Harry?’_ Gin asked with a mildly annoyed look.

“I was talking with Professor McGonagall yesterday and she mentioned the DA, which got us to thinking about making it into a club for the whole school, like Lockhart’s Duelling Club,” Harry replied, smiling at the many winces that appeared in response to his reminder of five years before. “When we thought about keeping the same name or not, McGonagall suggested mentioning it to the current DA, perhaps even going so far as to set up the club on weekends and inviting old members who have graduated to attend the meetings, in case they wish to learn more or even just help teach the class.”

“You’re going to make it open to _everyone_ that’s ever been to Hogwarts? Ex-DA member or not?” Dean whispered in awe.

“Yes, actually, that was the basic idea.” Harry nodded. “So I brought the idea to Dumbles during lunch and he thought it was a grand one, so the club will be set up for next year.” Everyone cheered.

“Do we _have_ to come up with a new name, Harry?” Orla Quirke, a fourth year Ravenclaw, asked in a pleading voice once the noise had died.

Harry let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall behind him. “Yes, we do. Let me explain what I want to do with the DA for next year and perhaps you’ll get a clearer picture,” the teenaged leader suggested, smiling when everyone nodded, settling down in their seats, in case the explanation took a while. “I likened next year’s group to the Duelling Club because that’s what it’s going to turn out like. It will be advertised for _all_ students, even Slytherins, and _all_ witches and wizards in the United Kingdom, no matter their education–“

“Even Death Eaters?” Lavender Brown asked coldly.

“If they have the Dark Mark, we will have to consider not letting them in, but, if they are clean, we have no right to deny them entrance,” Harry replied firmly. “Knowledge of Dark spells makes not a Death Eater.”

“That’s true.” Michael Corner nodded. “Aurors have to learn quite a few Dark spells in their training so they will recognise them.”

“And they used the Unforgivables in the first war against Voldemort and the Death Eaters to even the score,” Hermione offered.

“Some did, but not everyone,” Neville muttered.

“Oh, that’s true.” Hermione inclined her head towards Neville in an apologetic manner. The Heir offered her a brief smile in response.

Harry smiled at the group in front of him fondly. “Come on, everyone, you’ve got the basic idea of what I’m planning. Do you have any other ideas? Especially the name?”

 _‘ We could go with Cho’s original idea, maybe. Defence Association?’_ Gin suggested mildly.

“We could continue calling it DA,” Colin agreed brightly.

“We could call it ‘The Duelling Club That Would Win Against Lockhart Any Day’!” Padma Patil called.

The Room of Requirement filled with laughter at the wild suggestion as Harry shook his head in amusement. “Perhaps something a bit shorter, Padma.”

“Duelling Association,” Luna offered in an airy voice that somehow managed to carry over the rambunctious group seated around her.

“I second it!” Lotus Vanger, another sixth year Ravenclaw, called from the back of the group.

 _‘ And I third it.’_ Gin added firmly. _‘ We can still say DA for short, it’s a short name, and it tells a little about the group at first glance.’_

“Well put.” Harry nodded. “Excellent idea, Luna. I knew you’d come through for me again.” He winked at the Ravenclaw, making other members laugh while Luna just smiled faintly. “Ideas?”

“Why are you so desperate to get everything straight now?” Terry asked suspiciously.

“I have a meeting with the staff, courtesy of Dumbles, to see which teachers will be willing to help me set everything up next year,” Harry replied fluidly. “The meeting is this weekend, so it’s in our best interest to get everything hacked out today.”

“Okay, what will you be teaching?” Hermione pressed. “You’ll have to come up with an outline.”

“Not exactly.” Harry shook his head. “The DA has never been run as a class of any sort. I come up with what I wish to do the day of the meeting. It’s how the DA’s always been, and always _will_ be. What I really want to know is, who would be willing to help me teach it? Remember that this won’t just be our generation, but also former generations of graduates that we’ll be teaching.”

“I’ll help, of course,” Hermione said firmly.

“Count me in,” Anthony Goldstein agreed.

“Me,” Justin Flinch-Fletchley called out after trading a look with Ernie Macmillan.

“Why not pick someone from Slytherin, Harry,” Ernie suggested. “Then you could have one helping teacher from each House. If one of them doesn’t feel comfortable with what they’re planning to teach that day, they can trade off with another person from their House.”

“I think the teaching needs to be left to former DA members,” Zacharias cut in.

 _‘ I think you need to stick your head up your ass and keep your mouth shut.’_ Gin offered sharply, turning to glare at Zacharias.

“I was planning on adding Dark Arts to the curriculum anyway; I’ll need a Slytherin to help me,” Harry slid in soothingly. All eyes returned to him, though Gin kept shooting Zacharias dark looks. “It’s easier to fight that which you understand, after all.”

 _‘ Moody clone.’_ Gin complained.

“Perhaps.” Harry shrugged, smiling. “Aurors learn Dark Arts because they fight better if they know what to expect. I know a few Dark Arts myself, and I’ve found that it _does_ help me against Dark Wizards, when I face them, because I know the spells and can defend myself against them.” The silence following that statement was stifling. “At any rate, Sally, I’ll also need your help with this.”

“Me?” Sally-Anne whispered, a shocked expression on her face.

“Yes. And Leana. I also want to add medimagic to the curriculum, and you’re both going to St Mungo’s after this, correct?” Both Hufflepuffs nodded. “Then you’ll be a great help. I have no doubt that Poppy will help, but I’d like other help as well, in case she’s called away.”

“Poppy?” Owen Cauldwell, a fourth year Hufflepuff, asked.

“Madam Pomfrey, to you,” Harry answered, eyes dancing with amusement. “Sorry. I always seem to forget that I’m one of the few students who dares call her or Professor Snape by their first names.”

“What about Marcus?” Hermione teased.

“You may have noticed that he lets nearly _everyone_ get away with calling him by his first name,” Harry replied with a wry smile.

 _‘ Harry’s the only one who gets to call him other things.’_ Gin offered, then ducked the pillow Harry threw at her. _‘ What? It’s true.’_

“I’ll get you when you least expect it, you brat,” Harry threatened fondly before returning his attention to the grinning DA. “I can’t think of anything else, but let me know by Friday if one of you all _do_.” Harry grinned as everyone nodded or gave noises of consent. “Great. We’re done, then. Go do whatever it is you monsters like to do after dinner on Wednesdays.”

The room filled with laughter again as everyone stood and headed towards the door.

\-------------------

“Tell me again why you’re up this early?”

Harry scowled at his godfather. “I have a meeting to go to, Siri. I don’t think they’ll want you there, either.”

“Well, I’m coming. Not letting you out of my sight for a moment.”

“Great.” The teen stopped before the blank wall he knew the teacher’s lounge was behind.

“Teacher’s lounge? Is this a _teacher’s_ meeting, Harry?” Sirius asked in a teasing manner.

Harry ignored the man. “Trip ‘em,” he told the wall, stepping through the entrance once it had appeared.

“Not the mutt!” Severus called out immediately.

“Told you,” Harry informed his godfather as he took the seat next to Tom and set the small pile of notes that he’d brought with him on the table. “Morning, love.”

“I notice you’ve left out the ‘good’,” Tom commented as he dropped a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“It can hardly be ‘good’ when I’m up this bleeding early, don’t you think?” Harry shot back before offering a smile to Poppy and Severus, who were sitting next to one another. “It’s not gonna work, Sevvie. I’ve already tried.”

“You, Harry, are a Gryffindor.”

“Therefore I, Severus, would know how to _fight_ a Gryffindor.”

“You prank them, of course,” Sirius said happily, plopping down in the open seat next to Harry.

“That’s how you fight a _Marauder_ , Siri. Gryffindors need a good, solid whack over the head,” the green-eyed teen shot back as the entrance opened again. “Oh, good morning, Minerva.”

“Good morning, Harry.” McGonagall nodded to the young wizard and took the open seat at the head of the table while Sirius gaped at the two. “You look a little stressed.”

“Really?” Harry rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb at Sirius.

McGonagall offered the slightest of smiles, which appeared to catch quite a few of the other staff members by surprise. “Did you talk to them?”

“Yes. Talked to Albus too.” Harry nodded. “Speaking of the coot, where is he?”

“You’ve noticed that you’re early for once, correct?” Tom inquired mildly.

“Shut up, you bastard.”

Tom smirked. “Albus doesn’t normally get here until it’s closer to four, you imp.”

“Didn’t I just tell you to shut up?”

“You weren’t nice enough,” the Dark Lord replied lightly before shooting Sirius a sharp look. “I saw that wand, Black. Put it away before I snap it.”

“He’ll just get another one,” Severus offered coldly.

“Then I’ll snap that one too.”

“Oh, you two are _horrible_! Where’s the higher authority when you need it?” Harry exclaimed as the entrance opened again, this time to admit Albus.

“Speak of the chicken,” Tom muttered, sending Harry into a fit of quiet giggles.

Albus smiled over at Harry and Sirius as he sat in his normal seat. “Good morning, Sirius. This is a bit of a surprise.”

“He woke up while I was sneaking out. The Sleeping Draught Sevvie gave me must not have worked.” Harry sighed, shooting a wink at the Potions Professor, who covered a grin.

“Hey!” Sirius exclaimed, shooting dirty looks at anyone who laughed.

Albus chuckled. “We’ll make do. Any problem children?”

“Yeah. There’s this brat in my seventh years who’s an absolute _nightmare_ ,” Tom offered immediately. Harry bit his lip to keep from grinning.

“Oh, I think I know who you’re talking about, Marcus,” Severus chimed in. “He keeps almost exploding cauldrons in _my_ class.”

“Nothing but trouble!” Tom agreed.

“And who is this young man?” McGonagall inquired with an annoyed look at both professors while Harry buried his face in his arms, shoulders shaking with laughter.

Tom and Severus traded looks before chorusing, “Sirius Black.”

The table filled with laughter at that. Sirius just scowled. “Hardly funny, I think. It’s not like I’ve been anywhere near any of your precious cauldrons, anyway, Snape.”

“No, Harry’s been doing too good a job of keeping you away from them,” Severus decided as everyone calmed down.

“You two are horrible,” Harry announced.

“Why, thank you, dear,” Tom replied, fluttering his eyelashes at the teen. Harry swatted his arm lightly.

“Any problem concerning _students_ , then?” Albus said finally, still smiling madly.

“Thorald’s come around, but York, Munro, and Rockwell are still going at one another’s throats,” Hooch offered with a sigh.

“Harry?” McGonagall glanced at the youngest wizard at the table.

All eyes turned to Harry as he sighed, shaking his head. “I can try talking to them again, I suppose, but I don’t think there’s much else I can do.”

“Then we’ll have to handle this the old-fashioned way,” Severus murmured. “Let me know if Munro and York don’t stop this nonsense and _I’ll_ have a word with them.”

“I’ll deal with Rockwell, then,” McGonagall agreed as the other staff members and Harry all nodded.

“Good. Any others? No?” Albus glanced at Harry and Tom. “Xylon and Galatea Thorald are coming by today to have that conference with you two, correct?”

“Yes. The time we set was eleven o’clock,” Harry agreed while Tom nodded. “Ula’s supposed to join us for lunch.”

“Wonderful. Would you mind if I also joined you?” the Headmaster inquired.

“I think, Albus, it might be best if Minerva attend,” Tom offered. “She _is_ Ula’s Head of House, after all.”

“And mine,” Harry added. “She should be able to sooth any other worries Xylon or Galatea might have.”

Albus glanced at McGonagall, who nodded, then smiled at the two lovers. “Very well, then. Minerva will join you for lunch. That will be at noon?”

“Yes,” Tom agreed. “If the meeting takes longer, I’ll Floo you ahead of time, Minerva.”

“And I have a way to contact Ula,” Harry added as McGonagall opened her mouth to, no doubt, ask that very question.

McGonagall smiled faintly. “Then I’ll leave this in your capable hands.”

“All four of them, I should hope,” Tom muttered. Harry swatted his arm again as McGonagall shot the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor a dark look.

“Good. Good.” Albus nodded, eyes twinkling. “Harry, you had something to announce?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, thank you, Albus.” He glanced around the table, gaze turning serious. “Minerva and I were talking on Tuesday and we got into the subject of the DA. Minerva wanted to know if I’d start it back up again next year, since I’ll be the Defence teacher. It turned out to be a good plan, and Albus okayed it, so I ran it by the current members of the DA. The club will be an official Hogwarts’ club and be held on the weekends. It’s going to be open to all students and any witch or wizard who has graduated from a wizarding school that now resides in the United Kingdom.”

“Any witch or wizard?” Firenze asked.

“We’re not discriminating, though it was decided that those with the Dark Mark will be treated on a case-by-case basis,” Albus offered.

Harry nodded. “This is more so that we can learn a little bit of everything, and those who don’t always get a chance to practice their duelling skills can practice. Voldemort is back, and we need to be prepared,” the teen said coolly. “At any rate, we’ll need staff to help keep things under some form of control. Poppy, I’d like your help, since both Albus and I agree that basic medimagic skills are essential to everyone. Severus, I’d like _your_ help to draw the Slytherins in.”

Poppy nodded. “You’ve spoken to Sally, I assume?”

“Yes. And Leana Moon. Both would be pleased to help,” Harry agreed.

“I suppose I will help you,” Severus decided.

“Yeah. I’m not Lockhart,” Harry offered innocently, pulling a round of laughter from the members of the staff around the table.

“Thank Merlin for that,” the Potions Professor agreed sincerely.

“Indeed.” Harry turned to Flitwick. “Professor Flitwick, would you be willing to help as well?”

The dwarf almost fell out of his chair. “Delighted!”

“Great.” Harry grinned. “Anyone else who wishes to come is, of course, welcomed. We’ll be having one former DA member in my year from each House helping me teach any spells and run things like we normally do in the DA, which I think you’ll catch on to pretty quickly, but for things like practise duelling, I’ll need all the help I can get.”

“Of course,” Severus agreed. “Now, are you keeping the name as DA? I seem to recall that standing for ‘Dumbledore’s Army,’ and I can’t see many Slytherins agreeing with that.”

“Exactly,” Harry agreed. “It’s why I called the meeting of the DA in the first place. The new name is the ‘Duelling Association,’ keeping 'DA' for short.”

“Gryffindors,” Tom mumbled, earning himself a jab in the side from Harry.

Albus chuckled and slowly drew the meeting towards class work, homework, and exam, NEWT, and OWL preparations. By the time the meeting had ended, Sirius had fallen back to sleep.

“Oh, can I wake him up?” Tom enquired evilly as the staff members collected their things.

“Wait.” Severus pulled a vial from his pocket and shook it, eyes glinting. “Pour this on him and stand back.”

“I have no part it this,” Harry hissed, getting out of the way as Severus tossed the vial to Tom, who caught it. Various members of the staff paused what they were doing to watch the two Slytherins cause trouble.

“Nope. We’ll even say you tried to stop us, love,” Tom promised, uncapping the vial. Then, with a flourish worthy of Lockhart himself, he dumped the potion on the Animagus’ head and jumped back out of the way.

Sirius woke with loud “Rrrrowr!” His eyes were quickly turning from grey to yellow-green and his pupils slitting. Triangular ears poked up out of his hair as his human-shaped ears disappeared. A long tail could be seen thrashing around behind him as he stood, gaze shooting back and forth between Tom and Severus, both of whom were smirking at him. “Meow!” he spat, then froze, eyes widening in horror.

Albus was the first to start laughing. Flitwick, Sprout, Poppy, Hagrid, Hooch, and Burbage followed his example, a few supporting themselves on the table before them.

“Told you,” Harry offered with a shrug at the cat-man.

“Merowr, raowr!”

“Severus, give him the antidote,” McGonagall ordered, hiding a smile behind one hand.

“I’d have to make it first,” Severus said in a helpless voice, which sent all of the staff, including Harry, into gales of laughter.

“Well, Black, looks like you’ll be forced to lay low for a while,” Tom offered, waving a hand at the Animagus as he slipped an arm around Harry’s waist. “Have fun, now,” he added before leading his younger lover from the room.

Sirius shot a string of hisses and “meow”s after the two retreating forms, much to the amusement of the staff.

“You should have stayed in bed,” Severus offered to Sirius before sweeping from the room himself.

Everyone else in the room burst into laughter again as the Animagus let out another string of what _should_ have been curses.

\--------------------

“Welcome,” Harry offered with a smile as Galatea and Xylon started up the front steps of the school building. “Mad-Eye, I know you’re there,” he added, glancing at where he could see the ex-Auror standing next to Xylon, hidden by an invisibility spell.

Mad-Eye smiled at the teen and dropped the spell. “I’m making sure Xylon and Galatea got here all right.”

“No, you’re reporting to old Dumbles about some random thing, but I’ll pretend I believe you, for your benefit,” Harry shot back lightly before glancing at his guests, both of whom were smiling. “I’ll lead you to Marcus’ office.”

“Potter!” Mad-Eye called out. Harry turned to him again and cocked an eyebrow at the flask the man was holding up. “For you. Stop stealing mine,” he ordered, then tossed the flask to the grinning teen. “You changed your hair?”

Harry’s smile slid into a smirk as he hid the flask in a robe pocket. “Marcus hates pink,” he offered before motioning to the Thoralds and turning to lead them into the school.

Mad-Eye shook his head with a faint smile at the retreating teen. “That boy is a monster,” he decided, then walked into the school himself, heading for Albus’ office.

\--------------------

“Welcome,” Tom offered with a smile as Xylon and Galatea stepped into the office. Harry followed them in, closing the door behind himself. “I’m Marcus Brutús.”

“I must say, we haven’t heard the best things about you,” Galatea said haughtily, even as Xylon shook the Dark Lord’s hand.

“I’m afraid there isn’t much going around these days that is good about me,” Tom agreed mildly, motioning for them to sit in a couple of plush black chairs that sat before his desk. Harry slid into a third, maroon, chair that sat next to the desk, facing the Thoralds. Tom settled in the chair behind his desk.

“We’ll chat until about noon,” Harry started, “then Professor McGonagall and Ula will join us for lunch. Is that alright with you both?”

“That should be fine,” Xylon agreed before Galatea got the chance to disagree.

Galatea shot her husband an annoyed look before asking, “Where will you be staying?”

“My family manor,” Tom replied easily. “It’s near Dundee and there’s plenty of land around it for Quidditch or whatever one would like to do. I’m afraid there’s not much to do inside, but that can be remedied, of course.”

“Ula doesn’t have a broom,” Galatea said tightly.

“I have a few Nimbus 2000s that have only been used once or twice. She’s welcome to them, of course. I have little use for them.”

“A few of my friends will be visiting at random times over the summer,” Harry added. “I’m sure we can throw together a few games of Quidditch. Hermione Granger will also be staying over for most of the summer, so we’ll have her twins to look after.”

“Miss Granger is the Head Girl, correct?” Xylon inquired.

“Yes.” Harry smiled slightly. “She’ll help make sure Ula gets her summer work done. She’s rather good at that, actually.”

“Only _rather_ good?” Tom grumbled. “I thought she was better than _rather_.”

“Well, yes…” Harry grinned over at his lover. “But I’m trying to be polite.”

“First time for everything.”

“You’re asking for it, Marcus,” the teen warned, shaking a finger in the Defence teacher’s face.

The Dark Lord cocked an eyebrow at his younger lover. “That’s nothing new.”

Xylon was smiling at the two lovers, but Galatea didn’t look amused. “What about any other people that will be there.”

Harry and Tom traded looks. “Just my school friends, really.” Harry shrugged. “And perhaps the Hogwarts mediwitch, Poppy Pomfrey; she and Marcus are friends, and I’ve been learning medimagic from her.”

Tom nodded. “I haven’t kept up with the people who I went to school with, and most of them died in the first war anyway, so they never come over or anything.”

“Where did you go to school?” Galatea demanded.

“Hogwarts,” the Dark Lord replied calmly. “I graduated before you were born.”

Harry smacked his forehead with the heel of his palm as Galatea gasped and Xylon’s eyes widened. _Way to shock ‘em, Tom._

 _I was hoping it would get her to leave me alone,_ Tom replied with a touch of amusement. “Anything else, Mrs Thorald?”

Galatea pulled herself back together quickly. “Yes. How about punishments? And rewards, of course.”

Tom twitched when Galatea mentioned punishments, but answered calmly, “If Ula does something wrong, I will, perhaps, yell at her. If I think her actions are deserving more than a yelling, I’ll have her sit in the corner.” He glanced at Harry. “Unless you have any other suggestions.”

“Manual labour.” Harry grinned. “That’s what Molly does, at least. Have her help dust the library, or something.”

Tom grimaced. “There is no ‘help’ when it comes to dusting that library. The house-elves won’t go in there.”

“Perfect. If she decides to do something totally crazy, we’ll make her dust the library,” Harry decided. Tom rolled his eyes.

“You have house-elves?” Galatea inquired.

“Yes.” Tom nodded. “Ten of them. Their families have been in my family for centuries. The youngest one, Blinky, has been free for twenty years.” He smiled at Harry’s startled look. “She asked.”

 _So, you’re nice to your **house-elves** but not, say, your **Death Eaters**?_ Harry teased.

 _My house-elves need to be dependable. Anyway, my mother was always kind to them, so they’ve always been kind to me. I like them,_ Tom replied indignantly.

Galatea was nodding thoughtfully. “I see. And what sort of food do your house-elves normally make?”

Tom shrugged. “Pretty much anything. I have a rule against too much sugar in my house, but that’s the only thing that’s restricted. If you want something to eat, you just ask one of the house-elves and they’ll bring it to you. It’s a lot like Hogwarts, actually.”

“That’s fine, then,” Galatea decided. “If you have to be somewhere else, what do you plan on doing with our daughter?”

“Chances are, we _won’t_ have to be anywhere else. I mean, I might have a meeting of some sort to go to, but we’ll never have to leave the house at the same time,” Harry said thoughtfully. “If that _does_ come up...” Harry shrugged and glanced at Tom. “Bring her to Hogwarts, I suppose. Professor Dumbledore did say something last year about this being a safe house over the summer, in case there’s an attack and you have nowhere else to go. He wouldn’t mind us leaving Ula here if something comes up.”

“That’s true.” Galatea nodded. “And is there any way we can get in contact with Ula?”

“I’m not connected to the Floo Network, for safety reasons,” Tom responded. “But you’re welcome to send an owl whenever you feel the need to. There’s an Owl Post office in Dundee that you’ll have to write to, I’m afraid, but we’ll make sure to check at least once a day to see if they have anything.”

“You don’t allow owls on to your property?” Xylon enquired.

“One of my ancestors was paranoid,” Tom said, letting out a long-suffering sigh. “There are wards up against _everything_ , as well as Muggle repelling charms, _and_ we’re unplottable. Owls can’t get through, most wildlife can’t get through, humans have to be built into the wards to be let through, you can’t apparate in, we’re never to be connected to the Floo Network, etc. In fact, even if someone _does_ manage to get onto the grounds, there’s a mile of flat land between the castle and the surrounding wall on all sides so that we can see anyone approaching long before they get into spell-casting range.”

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile while Xylon chuckled. “At least You-Know-Who will never be able to attack your home.”

“That’s one good thing about all those protections, yes,” Tom agreed, glancing at Harry. “I should lock you up in there, Harry. After all, we all know you’re the thing Voldemort wants to get his hands on the most in this world.”

“You have _such_ a way with words, Marcus.” Harry groaned. Inwardly, he was quite pleased, and let his lover know so with a mental hug, which was returned.

“When the list of Hogwarts school supplies come for next year comes, will you take Ula to Diagon Alley to pick her things out?” Galatea cut in, lips pursed.

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “We can pay for the things, if you’d li–“

“No,” the witch cut in sharply. “Ula has her own back account that she will use for her school things. I only request that you make sure she buys _only_ what’s on the list.”

“Of course,” Tom agreed evenly. “That won’t be a problem.”

“Good.” Galatea nodded. “Now, will you be expecting any pay for her staying at your house?”

“No,” Harry replied with a frown. “This is just me doing a service for a friend. It would be rude to expect you to pay for Ula to remain with us when we’re not asking Herm to pay, and _she’s_ got two babies. We’re not babysitting Ula, we’re letting her stay over for the summer like one would ask a friend to stay overnight for a sleepover.”

“So, you’re treating this like a sleepover?” Galatea inquired coldly.

“Yes,” Harry replied in an equally cold tone. He and Galatea glared at one another while Tom looked upwards helplessly and Xylon groaned and shook his head.

The office door opened to admit McGonagall and Ula. Both paused in the doorway, staring at the scene. “Should we come back later?” McGonagall enquired.

Tom waved his wand, conjuring two blue chairs. “No, no, come in,” he said before reaching over and giving the back of Harry’s head a solid ‘wack’. “Enough.”

Harry shot his lover a dark look before turning to smile at the two newcomers. “Good afternoon, Minerva, Ula,” he said as Tom conjured a table in the centre of the room and motioned for everyone to move their chairs up to it, doing so himself.

Ula gaped at Harry in surprise at his calling the Deputy Headmistress by her given name while McGonagall shook her head helplessly. “Good afternoon, Harry, Marcus, Galatea, Xylon.”

Ula settled in the chair closest to Harry and waited for him to scoot his chair up before speaking. “How’d you get away with that?”

Harry winked. “My secret.”

“Aw, come on, Harry.”

“Nope.”

“Actually, he _can’t_ tell,” Tom offered, ruffling Harry’s hair with a grin.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to eavesdrop?” Ula demanded.

“My mother died giving birth to me, actually,” was the response. “Kinda sad, really, but, hey! Got me out of all those things your mother’s supposed to teach you!” Tom winked.

“ _That_ explains _everything_.” Harry snorted, pulling laughter from the first year and smiles from Xylon and McGonagall.

“Like _what_?” Tom shot back.

“Two words, Marcus. Cleaning Charms.”

“Shut up,” the Dark Lord scowled, making Ula laugh again.

Harry winked at the adults at the table. “Marcus couldn’t cast a Cleaning Charm properly if you burned the directions into his brain.”

“You’re in for a world of pain, you imp,” Tom warned.

“No threats at the lunch table,” Ula said, shaking her finger at the Dark Lord.

“Oh, are you my mother now?” Tom inquired, smiling at the young witch.

“Yup!”

“You’re about seventy years too late, hun.” Harry snorted as the table filled with food, courtesy of Hogwarts’ house-elf population.

Ula giggled. “Marcus is old as dirt!”

“Yes. Thank you.” Tom scowled. “Harry, do you _mind_?”

“Nope, not at all,” Harry replied cheerfully. “Could you pass the potatoes, love?”

“Where would you like them?” Tom responded just as cheerfully. “In that crazy hair of yours, down your robe, or in your lap?”

“On my plate’s fine, actually,” the Boy-Who-Lived said with a grin as he silently cast a Summoning Charm to call the potatoes to him.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you to not cast a Summoning Charm at the table?” Tom asked dryly.

“Nope. I grew up with my aunt, and she’s a Muggle,” Harry offered brightly as he handed the potato bowl to Ula.

“That explains why your table manners are about as good as Alastor’s,” McGonagall sighed.

“Oh, that reminds me!” Harry pulled his new flask out of his robe pocket and snapped his fingers. Dobby appeared out of nowhere and Harry leaned over to whisper something in his ear before handing him the flask. Dobby disappeared with a grin.

“What was that?” Tom asked warily.

“Something Mad-Eye gave me this morning,” Harry responded happily.

With a ‘pop’, Dobby reappeared with the flask and handed it to Harry. “Here’s you are, Harry Potter, sir,” he said excitedly.

“Thanks, Dobby,” the teen replied. He sat back up as Dobby disappeared and took a sip of the flask. After shuddering, he said, “Just right!” and cast a spell on the flask to keep it full.

“Please tell me that’s not what I think it is,” Tom murmured, eyeing the flask warily.

Harry’s face lit up. “Super Secret Special Madness Formula for the Deranged!”

“Noooo...” Tom moaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“What’s that?” Ula looked at the flask curiously. “Can I have some?”

Harry smiled and slipped the flask into a pocket. “ ‘Fraid not, Ula. You’re a little young, yet.”

“Has Albus okayed that yet?” McGonagall asked dryly. “Because, as far as I know, students aren’t _allowed_ to have alcohol in the school.”

“Harry!” Ula cried, eyes wide with shock.

Harry let out a loud sigh. “Oh, I’ll talk him into it, Minerva.”

“ _That_ is what I’m afraid of.” McGonagall sighed.

Tom smirked and held up the flask. “I think I’ll have to confiscate this, Mr Potter.”

“Marcus!” Harry leaned against the man and attempted to grab the flask, which Tom held out of his reach with ease.

To get Harry to stop, the Dark Lord leaned up and kissed the teen. “Sit. You’ll get it back _only_ if Albus okays it.” He glanced across the table at McGonagall. “Sound good?”

“Yes,” the Transfiguration professor agreed.

Harry sat back in his seat with a pout. “Meanie.”

“Mmhm.” Tom nodded, leaning back and setting the flask into the top drawer of his desk. “If you try and get that back, the next time I see it I’ll give you a crash course in blowing alcohol up,” he added.

“Ooh! Can I watch?” Ula requested, glancing around Harry at the Dark Lord.

“Perhaps from a _very_ safe distance,” Tom agreed, smiling.

“You’re not blowing my flask up!” Harry shouted.

“Then it’s staying in my desk until Albus okays it,” Tom replied brightly.

Xylon watched Harry and his lover bicker over the flask in the top of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher’s desk with a smile. He glanced over at Galatea, who was scowling, and settled a hand on her knee. “They'll be fine.”

“I don’t like Brutús,” Galatea growled.

“If it makes you feel any better, Galatea,” McGonagall offered, leaning over to talk to the couple. “I have never liked Marcus, but he does his job very well and all the students love him. He’ll have no trouble taking care of Ula, and Harry will keep her busy.”

“You dislike him?” Galatea whispered back.

“Yes,” McGonagall agreed. “And I trust him with myself as far as I can throw him, which we know isn’t far, but I’d trust him with the care of a child any day.”

“So you’re telling me to leave my daughter with him?”

“No. I’m telling you she’ll be safe with him.”

Galatea glanced back over at the professor on the other side of the table warily. It was true she didn’t listen to Ula, but she did care for her only child, to some extent. She wasn’t good with children, that was Xylon, and that’s all there was to it. “Very well. Ula may stay with those two,” she decided finally. “But if I hear one complaint about them, she’s going straight back to my father.”

McGonagall nodded faintly, also glancing back at the three on the other side of the table. They all acted like children, throwing food at one another. _Ula will be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**First Years:**_ I was asked to clarify the first years at FFN, so I shall. *winks* _(These are all the ones I’ve got down in my notebook for now. If they haven’t been mentioned yet, which is possible, they probably will be in the future.)_  
>  **Gryffindors:** Enid Clough, Neal Wakeley, Storm Ambrose, Victor “Vic” McKinley, Ronan Rockwell, Ula Thorald  
>  **Slytherins:** Cyrus York, Morgan Munro, Juno Baddock, Iven Stanton, Paloma Chelton, Babette “Babs” Kern  
>  **Hufflepuffs:** Kamila “Kami” Vance  
>  **Ravenclaws:** Solita Heathcliffe
> 
>  **Notes:** Enid, Babs, and Kami are all friends and estranged from their Houses. Ronan and Ula were friends, but Ula’s friendship with Harry has made it very rocky. Cyrus and Morgan are best friends. Ronan and Ula are firmly against Cyrus and Morgan and the three always fight.


	46. Chapter 46

“I always thought it was stupid, though.”

“Always?”

“Well, since I read about it.”

“That was, what, ten minutes ago?”

“Shut up, Tom.”

Poppy laughed at the two. “Well, yes, it is stupid, I suppose. It's a good self-healing spell, but it didn't ever peak in society. It was fairly hopeless.”

“ _Fairly_ hopeless? Poppy, what sort of person carries _mud_ around with them?”

“Well, it's useful if you _fall_ in the mud.” Tom chuckled.

“Oh, sure. 'I'm sorry, Mr Dark Wizard, sir, but I was wondering if, when you hex me into oblivion, you might make sure I land in that mud over there so I can heal myself'. I can see it now.”

“No, the point is to keep away from the Dark wizards. I thought you _knew_ that.”

“Obviously not. How many times in my life have I run into a Dark wizard?”

“Just that once, I should hope.”

“Tom, I hate to point out the obvious, but, uh, _you_ ran into _me_.”

“Oh, would you two stop that already?” Poppy chuckled at them. “The spell wasn't so useless back when the roads were made out of mud, Harry.”

“No wonder it became useless. I mean, when was the last time you saw a mud road?”

“Hogsmeade,” Tom and Poppy chorused.

Harry scowled. “You know, I really hate you both.”

“You're the one who hands them to us.”

“Shut up, Tom.”

“Ah, memories of the days in front of the coffee shop…”

“Oh, you mean where one of us would tell the other to shut up every other sentence?”

“Doesn't sound so pleasant when you put it like _that_.”

“You were asking for it.”

“You two are hopeless.” Poppy chuckled, shaking her head. “To change the topic, Harry, do you know what Hermione is going to name the babies yet?”

“I figured you'd know, actually.”

“Oh?”

“She spends all of her time in _here_ these days,” the teen complained.

“Well, I'm sorry,” the mediwitch replied, not sounding sorry at all. “But it's your fault.”

“ _My_ fault?!” Harry gave her a startled look. “How is it _my_ fault she's always in here?”

“Come on. You read that book about magical babies. You tell me.”

Harry scowled. “All that it said was that the mother has to stop using her magic four to five months ahead of the birth because the baby needs that magic to create its own magical gift.”

“Exactly.” Poppy nodded. “The growing child takes the magic around it, though mostly from the mother, and shapes it to its own gift, which is usually around the same size as it's parents. Genetics decide that. The sooner the child has collected the magic it needs from its mother and the magical beings surrounding it that care for it, it can be born.”

Harry blinked a few times. “I still don't see how this is my fault.”

“Those babies are going to be born early, aren't they?” Tom enquired, leaning forward in interest. “Because Harry and I have both been unintentionally helping them collect the magic they need.”

“Exactly.” Poppy smiled.

“How early?” Harry whispered, eyes wide.

“We don't know,” the mediwitch admitted. “I contacted a friend at St Mungo's about it and he's pointed out that this doesn't usually happen. We have the three strongest wizards in the world in one place and all of them have an interest in those children. If it wasn't twins, I'd say two to three months early, depending on you two and Albus. In fact, normally, twins are born late, since it takes them longer to reach the proper levels. However, it's twins, and we have you three, so the timing is all off.”

“You think it's going to be soon,” Harry deducted. Poppy nodded wearily. “How soon? A couple of days? Or a couple of weeks?”

“Sometime this week.”

“They'll be over a month early,” Harry murmured. “Isn't that dangerous?”

“Not for magical children,” Tom answered for the mediwitch, who nodded. “Their magic will support them until they can support themselves.”

“Oh…” Harry scratched the back of his head. “Question?”

“Go on,” Poppy said.

“Tom and I are both Parselmouths and Metamorphmagi. Nev's also a Metamorphmagus, he just hasn’t fully come into his gift yet. Will those gifts be passed on to the twins as well? I mean, they _are_ feeding off our magic…”

“I didn't even think of that…” Poppy whispered, eyes wide in shock.

“Magical gifts are so rare,” Tom agreed thoughtfully. “And, normally, I think, the child would choose to feed off its blood family, so it would get it's gifts from there, but it's blood family isn't here, except for Hermione...”

“It's a very good question,” Poppy decided, standing. “Do either of you mind if I call my friend at St Mungo's? He may know something I don't.”

“Be our guest.” Harry nodded. “Now _I'm_ curious.”

“Indeed.” Tom nodded, silently throwing his glamour back up to look like Marcus.

Poppy threw a pinch of Floo Power into the fireplace. “St Mungo's, Resting Room,” she said before sticking her head into the green flames. She appeared to be speaking to someone on the other end, though neither Harry nor Tom could make out what she was saying. It only took a few minutes before she drew back and made room for a new person to fall through the fireplace.

Poppy's mediwizard friend was a plain-looking man with messy brown hair, probably from his ride through the Floo, and dull blue eyes. He looked like a man who had seen much death in his life and was weary of the world around him. His smile was sad as he dusted of his lime-green robe. “Poppy.”

“Johnnie.” Poppy smiled. “Marcus, Harry, this is Johnnie Anderson. Johnnie, these fellows are Marcus Brutús and Harry Potter.”

Johnnie's eyes widened at the two dark-haired wizards as they nodded politely in greeting. “A pleasure,” he murmured before looking back at the mediwitch. “You said you had a question?”

“Have a seat,” Poppy insisted kindly, pressing him into an armchair similar to the one she'd been seated in before. “Tea?”

“Poppy, I can't stay more than a few minutes, you know that.”

“Of course. Tea?”

“Yes, fine.” Johnnie sighed, sounding very much like a man resigned to his fate.

Poppy smiled and walked over to the cabinet with the tea things atop it. “Harry, would you care to repeat your question for Johnnie?”

Harry nodded and leaned forward slightly. “We were discussing Herm's twins and Poppy said they'd be early because of being so close to myself for such a long period of time, since they'd been gathering my magic.” Johnnie nodded in confirmation when Harry paused, making the teen smile slightly. “Now, I'm a Parselmouth and a Metamorphmagus. Could the babies end up with my gifts?”

Johnnie stared at the Boy-Who-Lived for a long moment in shock. “I never even considered that...”

“So you don't have any clue?” Tom inquired, not unkindly, as Poppy handed the mediwizard a cup of tea and sat down in her chair again.

“No...” Johnnie shook his head. “This is such an odd occurrence as it is. Most children are around so few people for the time they gather magic that they only gather the magic from the parents and close family, you see,” he explained. “It's something we insist upon on at St Mungo's, mostly for the mother's safety. Miss Granger being at Hogwarts is already making this difficult to predict... But, twins with such abilities when those abilities don't run in their family...”

“Don't start in on your 'making history' spiel again, Johnnie. I fear Harry might hex you,” Poppy suggested mildly, sipping at her tea to hide a smile. Harry _did_ look a little annoyed about Johnnie's word choice.

The mediwizard offered Harry an apologetic look. “I'm sorry, Mr Potter. I don't mean to suggest your friend is an experiment or anything.”

“Of course. And, please, call me Harry. I hate being called 'Mr Potter',” the teen replied, scrunching his nose in disgust.

“Told you you'd like him,” the only witch in the room offered.

“Poppy...” Harry rolled his eyes helplessly.

Johnnie laughed, his smile lighting up his whole face. “Indeed you did...”

They all silenced as the main ward doors banged open. “What now?” Poppy grumbled, getting up and walking quickly to the office door.

“Poppy!” Minerva's voice called.

“Wha– Oh! Miss Granger!”

Harry and Tom traded looks before quickly getting up and following the nurse out into the ward. Gin and Minerva were helping Hermione on to a bed. The brunette witch looked like she was in pain. “Herm?” Harry called.

“Her water broke,” Minerva offered. “We got her down here as soon as we could.”

“Good thing I was here then, eh, Poppy?” Johnnie teased, walking around Harry and Tom, who had stopped near the bed.

“Extremely good thing,” Poppy agreed with relief. “Harry, Marcus, Minerva, Ginevra, I'm going to have to ask all of you to move back. We need the room.”

Tom and Minerva nodded and pulled the two students away from their friend as Johnnie pulled the curtains around the bed. The two teachers traded looks before herding Harry and Gin into the office. “Sit,” Tom ordered before going to get more tea, cleaning up the cups from before as he went.

Both teens gave the closed door worried looks before settling next to one another on the couch. _' Is she going to be okay?'_ Gin asked, eyes darting every which way.

“She'll be fine,” Minerva assured the girl. “She's got two Healers helping her right now.”

“We just need to sit tight,” Tom agreed, floating over two cups of tea for the students and handing Minerva a third. He sat down in the chair next to Minerva with a fourth cup. “We'll only be in the way right now. Poppy or Healer Anderson will come and get us when it's clear.”

“You're doing nothing for my nerves,” Harry informed his lover, wrapping an arm around Gin's shoulders and drawing the shaking girl into a half hug. “Drink your tea, Gin. Marcus probably spiked it with a Calming Draught.”

“Of course I did,” Tom agreed, taking a sip of his own tea.

“You're admitting to drugging them,” Minerva pointed out.

“Hey, I drugged all four of us,” the Dark Lord replied playfully, smirking when the Transfiguration professor spat out the tea she'd just sipped. “Oh, come on, Minerva. You can't tell me this isn't trying on your nerves too.”

“Of course it is,” Harry muttered, scowling at his untouched tea while his sister took a long swig of hers. “She just won't ever admit it.”

Minerva pursed her lips. “Of course not,” she offered before sipping at her tea again and swallowing.

“Harry, drink your tea,” Tom ordered.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the Dark Lord. “I don't want tea right now, thanks.”

 _' Then change it to rum and shut up.'_ Gin muttered, resting her head on her brother's shoulder. _' The point is to get you to drink the stupid potion, anyway.'_

“He knows that. He's just being difficult,” Tom answered as Harry did as Gin suggested and changed his tea into some sort of alcoholic beverage. The teen took a sip of his drink and shuddered.

“What did you make it?” Minerva asked suspiciously.

“Firewhiskey,” Harry whispered, shaking his head. “Merlin, I keep forgetting how strong this stuff is...”

 _' When have YOU had FIREWHISKEY?'_ Gin asked sharply.

“Mad-Eye.” Harry shrugged, drinking some more of the drink.

“Should have known...” Minerva sighed helplessly. “Only Alastor would have given an underage student firewhiskey.”

Tom waved a hand at her. “Too late to complain _now_ , Minerva.”

“Probably true,” Harry agreed, catching Gin's cup as it fell from her hands. “I _thought_ I'd sensed a Sleeping Draught in our cups.”

“I notice you only got rid of it in your own, though,” Tom replied, smiling faintly. Minerva was shaking her head in amusement.

“She grew up with Fred and George. You'd think she'd check for these things on her own.” Harry grinned. “Anyway, I read in that book Poppy gave me that births can take a while. If the rest of the wait is going to be as nerve-wracking as it started out being, I'm not sure the Calming Draught is going to cover it. Best _one_ of us sleep through it, I suppose.”

“But not you?” Minerva inquired, raising her eyebrows at the teenaged wizard. “I thought you would have jumped at a chance to sleep through the stress.”

“Minerva, knowing me, I would have just stressed myself out in dreams. Better I be awake to deal with my emotions than asleep. At least when I'm awake I have some measure of control over them.”

“Good point.” Tom nodded. “I keep forgetting about that violate temper of yours.”

“You know, I think I'll just let Gin at you when she finally wakes up,” Harry decided brightly. “And she'll be furious, too.”

“Wonderful. I can't wait,” Tom replied in the same tone as his lover. Minerva chuckled.

“Minerva?” Harry glanced over at his Head of House seriously. “Herm said she's going to be given her own room, and Gin said she wanted to share with her. Was that ever worked out?”

Minerva sighed. “No. Albus is wary of making them both miss so much sleep.”

Harry pursed his lips. “I'll talk to him about it, then. Not now, but definitely before Herm moves back into the dorm.”

“Good idea,” Minerva agreed. “At least he will listen to you.”

“Albus won't listen to you anymore?” Tom asked, concerned.

“He listens to me now as much as he always has, which isn't much. He'll listen to my ideas, but he always goes with what he thinks is best in the end.”

“Severus says he does the same thing to him,” Harry murmured thoughtfully. “Why does he listen to me and not either of you?”

“Because you're a nightmare?” Tom suggested.

“He's scared,” Minerva replied firmly. “Scared of what you might do if he ticks you off enough.”

Harry gave her a startled look. “Why me? It's not like there's a difference in power between us, really. I'd be more worried about Voldemort than me.”

“Because you straddle the line,” Tom murmured thoughtfully. “You're stuck between Light and Dark more often than he's comfortable with. If he pushes you just right, you might just fall into the Dark.”

Minerva nodded grimly. “Harry, I know you hate being told things like this, but you really _are_ the deciding factor in this war. Albus and V-Voldemort are about equal in strength. You are the only other magical person in the world today equal to their strength.”

Harry gaped at the woman. _You never told me that!_

 _I never really thought about it that way,_ Tom answered with a mental shrug. _At first it may have been about gaining your strength, but, by now, I could care less if I win this war because you're on my side or not._

“Minerva, what would Albus do if I were to join Voldemort, do you know?” Harry enquired once he'd found his voice again.

“Win you back. Why do you think he wants you here next year?”

“He wants to keep an eye on me...” Harry groaned, hanging his head. “Oh, I feel so stupid for not seeing all of this before... What _is_ it with that man and playing with my life?”

“He plays with everyone's life,” Minerva pointed out gently. “And nobody ever likes it much, but we play along anyway.”

“We don't have a choice,” Harry agreed with a sigh. “I know.” He glanced up at the two adults, both of which were watching him with concern. “I'm fine, really. I'm almost used to Albus, by now.”

“You shouldn't have to be,” Tom muttered darkly. “Times like this make me wish I could blast that old man to the moon.”

“Oh, he'd come back,” Minerva offered with a small smile.

“I know.” The Dark Lord groaned.

“He's like me,” Harry agreed brightly. Minerva laughed while Tom shot the teen a glare.

-

“Still alive?” Poppy asked, popping her head into the office.

“Barely,” Tom agreed, standing with a groan.

Harry set down the book he'd been reading and turned to wake up Gin while Tom woke Minerva. “Wakey, wakey, little sister.”

_' Wha–?'_

“Marcus drugged you.”

_' I'll murder him!'_

“Gee, thanks, Harry,” Tom muttered. “Kill me later, Gin. Let's go see how Hermione is.”

 _' Herm?'_ Gin glanced over at where Poppy stood in the doorway. She was up like a rocket and quickly breezed past the nurse.

“Sorry about her.” Harry sighed, shaking his head and leading the two teachers out into the main ward.

“Why aren't you tipsy?” Minerva muttered darkly.

“Charm bracelet,” Harry offered with a shrug as they stepped into the curtained off area Hermione was in. “Hey, Herm. How are you doing?”

“I feel very, very empty,” the witch sighed. She was holding one of the babies tightly against her chest and was sitting propped up. Gin stood next to her, holding the other child. “Here, would you like to hold your goddaughter? I'm afraid Gin got to Galvin first.”

Harry gladly rid the young woman of the small child. “Galvin?”

“Yeah.” Hermione nodded tiredly. “Gin's got Galvin Sol Granger. You've got Gerda Selma Granger.”

Harry gazed down at the small form with a smile. “She's gorgeous, Herm.”

 _' Galvin's a little monster.'_ Gin informed them, tugging her hair from the boy's grasp. _' No, Gal, let go... Ow!'_

“Gal?” Hermione chuckled, shaking her head. “Barely fifteen minutes old and he's already got a nickname.”

“They're adorable,” Minerva told her favourite student as she came to stand behind Gin and gently helped the girl get her hair free from the child's paws.

“Get some sleep, Hermione,” Tom suggested softly as he encircled Harry's waist with his arm's from behind and rested his chin on the teen's shoulder. “You look like hell. Nothing will happen to your little brats.”

“No way in hell any harm's coming to this little angel,” Harry agreed firmly.

 _' Or this little demon.'_ Gin nodded.

“Oh, alright.” Hermione snuggled down in her bed with a smile. “Night.”

“Sleep well, Herm,” Harry murmured, cuddling his goddaughter. _She's so sweet._

_I'm going to be forced to listen to you go on about this brat for a long while, aren't I?_

_Probably,_ Harry agreed, pulling away from the Dark Lord gently. “Marcus, will you take Gerda? I need to have a chat with the Headmaster about who's rooming with Herm.”

 _' And who all will be allowed to keep them overnight.'_ Gin suggested. _' Since both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor seventh years have offered to take them when they get to be too much.'_

“Who Gerda and Galvin spend the night with should be up to their mother, not Dumbles,” Harry said coldly. “But, yes, that also needs to be addressed.”

Tom kissed Harry's forehead gently, taking care not to jar Gerda. “Go on. I'll protect your little brat from dust motes while you're gone.”

Harry grinned and left with a wave.

-

Harry poked his head into Albus’ office and frowned at the back of the head of someone he didn't know. “Is Professor Dumbledore in here?”

“He's getting something for me,” the stranger said happily, turning to smile at Harry, blue eyes glittering.

Harry's eyes widened in recognition. “Aberforth Dumbledore?”

The man nodded gleefully. “Harry Potter! Wonderful to finally meet you! Albus always speaks so highly of you!”

Harry nodded numbly as the Headmaster came out from his room in the back of his office. “Aberforth, who are you annoying this time?” he asked lightly.

“Your favourite hobby,” Aberforth offered pleasantly.

Albus glanced up at where Harry still stood in the doorway. “Harry! Come in, come in!” He smiled brightly as Harry inched into the office and closed the door behind him. “What can I do for you?”

Harry focused his gaze on the man he came for and frowned. “Albus, I need a word with you about Hermione.”

Albus glanced over at a clock on his desk. “It's almost curfew. We'll talk tomorrow morning,” he said calmingly.

“We'll talk tonight,” Harry shot back coldly. “I refuse to play this game with you.”

“You can have your little talk,” Aberforth said with a bright smile. “I don't mind.”

Albus sighed. “Have a seat, Harry,” he offered, settling himself behind his desk wearily. Harry sat in the chair next to Aberforth. “What about Miss Granger?”

“The twins were born half-an-hour ago,” Harry deadpanned, ignoring the Headmaster's startled look as he continued. “I was talking to Minerva earlier and she says you won't let Gin stay in the private room with her.”

“That is correct,” Albus said tightly.

“Why not?” The teen challenged sharply.

“I have my reasons,” the Headmaster replied in a final tone.

“Are you telling me you expect Hermione to take care of those children by _herself_? Albus, that's insane! One child would be bad enough, what with the NEWTs and her Head Girl duties, but you're asking her to juggle her normal schedule around _twins_ ,” Harry cried, exasperated.

“Miss Weasley cannot share that room with her,” Albus said firmly.

“Then who can?” Harry hissed, green eyes blazing. “And there'd better be someone, because I'm not leaving my best friend to take care of her children by herself.”

The Headmaster paused, seeming to realize he was treading thin ice with this issue. “I know of no Gryffindor girl who could help Miss Granger and keep up with their studies,” he answered carefully.

Harry pursed his lips. “Then perhaps you can move a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin girl in to help her for the rest of the year.”

“I'm not moving students around,” Albus replied firmly.

“A boy, then.”

Albus' eyes narrowed. “Are you offering yourself for the position, then?”

Harry considered this for a long moment before nodding. “If that is the only way, then, yes, I'm volunteering myself.”

“Then that is what shall be done. I'll have Minerva make sure the room is set up tomorrow.” Albus nodded, eyes twinkling again.

_He's locked you in again. Now you have no choice but to stay the night in your room._

_I have cards still, Tom,_ Harry pointed out slyly, standing. “Very well. Oh, and Albus? I have a bit of a personal question before I go.”

“Ask away,” the Headmaster replied lightly.

“Do you believe that a woman has a right to decide who to trust with her children?” the teen inquired innocently.

“Of course.”

Harry gave the man a cold smile. “Good. Then I take it you won't complain when the seventh year Slytherin girls or the other seventh year Gryffindors get their chances at watching the twins for the night.”

Albus’ eyes widened. “We just went over this–”

“We just discussed who could and couldn't room with Hermione, Albus, not who the twins are allowed to spend the night with. You just agreed that _that_ is up to _Hermione_ ,” the Boy-Who-Lived pointed out coolly. “Good night, Albus, Aberforth.”

“Good night!” Aberforth offered happily as Albus stared helplessly at the door once Harry had closed it behind himself. “I like him, Albus. He should have been in my House.”

The Headmaster let out an annoyed sigh. “Damn him. Every time I think I've got him held firmly, he slips though my fingers. How does he _do_ that?!”

“He's a natural Slytherin, of course,” Aberforth offered slyly. “I think your saving grace, right now, is that he hates Voldemort so much.”

“Thanks, Abe. I feel loads better knowing that him forgiving Tom will lose me this war,” the Headmaster grumbled dryly.

“Perhaps _you_ will lose, but _I_ will win,” Aberforth replied lightly. Albus scowled.

-

“That man is a nightmare,” Harry muttered, walking back over to where Poppy, Minerva, Tom, and Gin sat watch over Hermione and the twins.

 _' What did he say?'_ Gin inquired as Harry settled himself in Tom's lap.

“I'm going to be the one rooming with Herm. He wouldn't agree to anyone else.” Harry sighed, leaning back against Tom's chest and closing his eyes.

“And what about the babies spending the night with other students?” Minerva asked while Gin punched her chair in anger.

“It's the mother's choice,” Harry answered mildly. “And it was not easy to get him agreeing to that, let me tell you.”

“I've no doubt about that,” Minerva sighed, standing. “I've got to get back upstairs.”

“We probably should too,” Harry groaned, not looking at all happy about having to move.

“If Poppy agrees, you have my okay to both spend the night down here,” Minerva offered.

“No problem here.” Poppy shook her head.

 _' Thanks, Professor, Madam Pomfrey. I really didn't feel like explaining to Regina why I was late again.'_ Gin sighed, closing her eyes.

“Probably best I don't know.” The Deputy Headmistress chuckled. “Marcus, you're staying down here?”

“I'm stuck,” Tom agreed, nodding to Harry, who looked on the verge of falling asleep in the Dark Lord's lap.

“Pillow,” Harry mumbled, snuggling closer to the man holding him. Tom just shook his head and kissed the top of the teen's head.

“Very well,” Minerva said with a smile. “Good night, everyone.”

 _' Night.'_ Gin offered while Tom nodded to the woman.

“Good night, Minerva,” Poppy agreed as the stern witch walked from the curtained-off area and towards the door. “Now, you three will need beds…”

“Two beds,” Harry agreed, peeking one eye open to look at the mediwitch.

“Oh, very well, two beds.” Poppy rolled her eyes helplessly and used her wand to move the curtain to include two more beds. “Sleep,” she ordered sternly.

 _' She orders us around even when we AREN'T patients.'_ Gin complained, getting up and walking over to a bed.

“Duh,” Harry agreed, trying to stand and failing horribly.

Tom chuckled and picked Harry up. “Go to sleep, Harry.”

“Pillow,” Harry agreed, closing his eyes and resting his head against Tom's chest. The Dark Lord merely smiled.

-

Harry woke to the sound of students outside the curtained area. He glanced around and noticed that Gin and Hermione were talking quietly while feeding the twins from bottles. It also appeared that Tom was gone. “Morning,” he muttered, sitting up and stretching.

“Afternoon, actually,” Hermione offered cheerfully. “It's almost lunch time.”

“Oh.” Harry shrugged. “So Marcus is in class?”

 _' Yes.'_ Gin agreed. _' Dumbles was in here earlier and gave both of us the day off, to help Herm with Gerda and Gal. But he made Tom go to class. He said it was because he didn't have anyone to cover for him, but I bet it's because you two were sleeping together.'_

“He's fighting a losing battle if he's trying to keep us from sleeping together, I must tell you.” Harry snorted, getting out of the bed and coming to sit in a free chair next to Hermione's bed. “Gin, have you become permanently attached to Galvin or something?”

“Yes. She wants him as a younger brother.” Hermione chuckled. “Are you hungry?”

Harry shrugged. “I suppose. Why? Is that baby food any good?”

Hermione cracked up, leaving Gin to answer. _' It's just milk, you idiot. There's some bagels and cream cheese on the table next to you.'_

“Oh.” Harry grinned and got himself some food while the witches laughed. “What's going on out there?”

 _' Potions accident.' _Gin shrugged. _' Why?'_

“Wondering if our friends haven't come down to find Herm yet,” Harry replied mildly, standing. “I'm going for a bathroom break.”

“Don't fall in,” Hermione teased.

“Of course not.” Harry snorted, waving and stepping through the curtains.

“Finally up, then?” Poppy inquired. She had a small jar in one hand and was working to put it on the third year Hufflepuff in the bed. Two other Hufflepuffs, a girl and a boy, stood near the bed nervously.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Harry shrugged. “Potions burn?”

“Yeah.” The young girl nodded. “We were working on revision and Tody blew up his Confusion Concoction.”

“I wasn't aware it was possible to blow up the Confusion Concoction…” Harry blinked, scratching the back of his head. “Oh well. Must not have been trying hard enough.” He shrugged and wandered over to the bathrooms, taking another bite out of his bagel.

Poppy smiled, shaking her head, while the three Hufflepuffs stared after Harry. While they were busy trying to figure the Boy-Who-Lived out, the mediwitch was able to put the Burn Salve on the third year's arm without a fight, which was saying quite a bit, since it had a tendency to sting. _Maybe I should have him down here distracting my patients more often._ She chuckled softly. “All done. Why don't you three head on down to the Great Hall. Classes are almost over.”

“Thanks, Madam Pomfrey!” they chorused and all ran from the ward.

Harry walked back out into the ward as Poppy was putting the salve away. “Did you kick our friends out this morning?”

“What makes you think they dropped by?” Poppy asked lightly.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the witch. “I know my friends, Poppy. Anyway, a little snake told me.”

“I'll just have to swat that little snake later, then.” The mediwitch chuckled. “Yes, I kicked them all back out. Hermione didn't look ready for guests and you weren't awake yet.”

“Ah. Suppose I should be grateful, then.” Harry sighed, sitting on the bed next to the nurse. “We've got, what, five minutes before classes end?”

“Two,” Poppy corrected. “Help me make these beds or go bother Hermione and Ginevra.”

“Anything but making beds,” Harry replied jokingly before he hopped up and wandered back over to the curtain. Poppy laughed as he stepped back into the make-shift room. “I'm back!”

 _' Oh, hell.'_ Gin sighed. Hermione laughed as Harry gave his sister an amused look.

“Here, Harry, take Gerda. I think I'm going to make a bathroom run myself,” Hermione called.

Harry stepped over and relieved her of the child. “You sure you don't need help?”

“I'm fine.” Hermione sighed, but she allowed him to help her up anyway. “Ha, perhaps Professor Dumbledore put the right person with me after all. You can hold a baby _and_ give me a hand up.”

 _' Multi-tasking is one of Harry's specialties.'_ Gin agreed brightly.

“You wanna see how many tasks I can do at once?” Harry asked sharply as he led Hermione to the curtain's opening. “You're sure you'll be fine?”

“Yes.” Hermione smiled and delivered a quick kiss to Harry's cheek before slipping out into the ward.

Harry sighed and sat down in the free chair. “This is going to make life difficult.”

_' The babies, or having to stay with Herm?'_

“Both, really.” Harry shifted Gerda in his arms and gave her a finger to suck on. “I mean, it's not as though I'm not glad to have Gerda and Gal around…”

 _' It's just going to make life a lot more difficult for us all, I know.'_ Gin agreed, nodding. _' At least you can still visit Tom whenever you feel the need to, though. It's not like he'll mind if you bring a baby over.'_

“He'll start minding as soon as the baby starts waking him up in the middle of the night,” Harry replied brightly. “But I suppose you're right.”

Gin shrugged glumly. _' I wish I could talk to them.'_

Harry's eyes hardened. “We'll find a spell for you, little sister, don't worry.”

_' And get Ron back?'_

“Of course. I was thinking we might pay him a visit this summer. I'm sure Molly and Arthur would let you.”

_' They'd better.'_

“You can always order them to let you go,” Harry teased.

 _' I could.'_ Gin agreed as Hermione came back in, followed by Poppy.

“The hoards are here,” Poppy offered as Harry helped Hermione back into the bed. “I'm not letting them all in at once, so you'd best decide on three people.”

 _' Ted?'_ Gin asked.

“Sure. And Parvati,” Hermione agreed. “Harry?”

“Nev,” Harry decided after a moment's thought.

“Very well.” Poppy sighed and stepped back out.

 _' Want a brat?'_ Gin offered Hermione.

“Sure.” Hermione smiled and took Galvin as the curtain opened again and Theodore shot in. Gin immediately hugged him.

“I knew that was going to happen.” Parvati sighed as she stepped in with Neville.

“Madam Pomfrey's running crowd control,” Neville offered.

“Figured.” Harry sighed.

“How are you doing, Herm?” Theodore asked once he'd let go of Gin.

“Much better.” The brunette smiled. “Thank you.”

“Oh, they're adorable!” Parvati cried, settling on the bed next to Hermione. “Can I hold him?”

“Yes.” Hermione handed Galvin over.

“Do they have names?” Neville inquired as he leaned over Harry's shoulder to smile at Gerda.

 _' Galvin and Gerda.'_ Gin offered as Harry handed Gerda to Neville. _' Aren't they just perfect?'_

“Has she become impossible yet?” Theodore asked Harry and Hermione.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head, as Hermione giggled helplessly. “No, she's been fine, as far as I know.”

 _' Harry only got up half an hour ago.'_ Gin offered mischievously.

“Lazy,” Parvati shot at the Prefect teasingly. Harry stuck his tongue out at her. “So, Gin, are you staying with Herm, then?”

“No, Harry's going to be staying with me.” Hermione sighed while Gin got a nasty look on her face.

 _' Dumbles doesn't believe I can handle my studies and taking care of the twins.'_ the redhead told them angrily.

“I don't think that's it,” Neville offered. “I think it's more because you can't call for help.”

_' Either way, it's not FAIR!'_

“Life's not fair,” Tom offered, stepping into the room with Molly behind him. “Poppy's giving you five more minutes before you switch,” he added.

“Right.” Parvati nodded as Molly took Gerda from Neville.

“Oh, they're wonderful.” Molly sighed. “And how are you doing, Hermione?”

“Rather well, actually,” Hermione said with a smile. “Harry, stop twitching and just hug him already.”

Harry grimaced. “Am I that obvious?”

 _'_ “ _Yes,_ ” _'_ Neville, Hermione, Parvati, Molly, Gin, and Theodore replied while Tom grinned.

“Ah, bugger.” Harry shrugged and walked up to his lover. “You didn't wake me up when you left,” he accused.

“You were tired,” Tom shot back easily, still smiling. “And it looks like you needed the sleep.”

“Stupid bastard.” The teen sighed, wrapping his arms around the Dark Lord.

“Bratty imp,” Tom replied, holding Harry tightly and resting his chin on top of the younger wizard’s head. “How are you doing this afternoon, Hermione?”

“Oh, quite well, actually,” the bushy-haired witch replied before glancing at Molly. “My parents couldn’t make it, I assume?”

“I did go over to their office and ask them about it,” Molly replied. “They looked swamped.”

Hermione shrugged. “I expected something like that. The middle of the week isn’t the best day for them to be called away.”

“They did say they’d try and visit this weekend.”

“Mm.” Harry grinned at Hermione. “I’ll take you out there this weekend if Poppy okays the trip.”

“This should be amusing to watch,” Theodore teased. “Harry verses Madam Pomfrey.”

 _‘ Almost as good as Harry verses Dumbles!’_ Gin agreed.

“You’re asking for it.” Harry growled, shooting the couple a dark look.

“Time’s up, kids!” Poppy called, poking her head in. “Who’s the next three?” the mediwitch inquired as Theodore, Parvati, and Neville slipped back out.

“Dray, Pan, and Millie,” Harry decided, having found out from Tom who all was out there. “And then I suppose ‘Bini, Seam, and Dean can come in.”

“Alright.” Poppy rolled her eyes and went out to get the others.

 _‘ This is going to be a long lunch.’_ Gin sighed as the three Slytherins walked in. Everyone laughed.

-

The rest of Thursday and the following Friday had continued to find both Harry and Gin helping Hermione out in the Hospital Wing. On Saturday, after begging permission from the stern matron, Hermione and Harry took the twins to see their grandparents and the group had enjoyed tea and a long moment of relaxation. The Sunday following found Harry and Hermione moving into their new room, which was attached to the Gryffindor common room through a short passageway that opened up next to the fireplace. Almost all of Gryffindor House helped with the move, including a stern McGonagall and a surprisingly ecstatic Tom. Not even Harry had figured out why his lover was so happy, but since he helped just as well as if he’d been calm, they let him stay.

Monday, however, was the return to classes:

“Babies are a nightmare!” Harry declared, sitting at his usual place between his sister and Neville at the Gryffindor Table on Monday morning. He had faint circles under his eyes and looked a bit tired, but awake. Gerda was clutching onto the front of her godfather’s robes tightly.

“You’re the one who wanted to share the room with me,” Hermione pointed out. If Harry looked bad, Hermione looked like hell. The circles under her eyes were saucer-sized and she looked about ready to fall asleep at any moment. To top it off, Galvin was obviously the more vocal of the twins, for he was crying loudly, clutching at his mother fearfully.

“Oh, I see who gets up at night,” Seamus teased as Parvati took Galvin from his mother and started bouncing him gently.

“Thanks, Parvati.” Hermione sighed in relief, gratefully taking the cup of coffee Dean was holding out to her wordlessly as she answered Seamus. “Actually, Harry’s a lighter sleeper, so he’s always the one getting up.”

“I’m just used to waking up in the middle of the night because of nightmares.” Harry nodded, pulling out two bottles and handing one over to Parvati. “Hermione’s been getting more sleep than I have, in fact.”

“Wow, Harry,” Lavender whispered, staring at Harry in awe as the Boy-Who-Lived fed both himself and Gerda. “You’re a natural.”

Harry grimaced. “Let’s just say I know how to take care of myself and anyone else who’s with me,” he muttered before shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth.

 _‘ Give me that child and eat your food.’_ Gin ordered her brother.

“Thanks, Gin. You’re a lifesaver.” Harry sighed, handing his goddaughter over gratefully.

 _‘ So, what do you guys have first thing this morning?’_ Gin inquired as she fed the baby in her arms.

Harry and Hermione traded tired looks. “Potions.”

“Ew,” Lavender offered, wincing. “Snape’s going to be a right old bastard, I’ll bet.”

Harry shrugged and covered a yawn. “Dumbles already talked to all of the teachers about dealing with the twins. I think Professor Snape’ll be okay, as long as we don’t cause any damage to his classroom.”

"He's been rather mild this year, actually," Parvati pointed out as she took a sip of her water over Galvin's head.

"Yeah..." Hermione agreed, poking at some eggs that had been placed on her plate by Dean. "If it gets too bad, I could always take the twins out, I suppose."

"Not alone you won't!" Parvati exclaimed, turning to look at Hermione with a horrified look. "Not in the state you're in."

"She won't," Harry agreed firmly, giving the brunette mother a hard look. "I've got better grades in Potions than you do right now, Herm; if the twins need a break, _I'll_ take them."

"And go where?" Hermione shot back, scowling.

 _' He could always go to Snape's office.'_ Gin pointed out evenly. _' And he's got a point, Herm.'_

"Oh, shut up, the lot of you," Hermione grumbled darkly before returning to her food. Everyone around he traded grins, knowing that they'd won.

-

A week passed before Hermione would allow the twins out of her sight for more than an hour at a time, and, even then, it had to be with one of their godparents. Although those that had volunteered to care for the twins were annoyed at Hermione for her protectiveness, both Harry and Gin found it highly amusing. Harry also found it touching, having had such a poor childhood himself, and could often be found telling his Juniors to leave Hermione alone. It wasn't until the young leader started bringing threats into play that they started listening, though.

The first people Hermione let take the twins for the night were Pansy and Millicent, but only because Millicent knew how to handle small children, she'd claimed. She'd spent the whole night worrying and hadn't managed a wink of sleep. The next night, when the Gryffindor boys had them, Harry drugged his friend, then slipped off to Tom's room for a reprieve.

Harry was surprised to find his lover and the normally suspicious Deputy Headmistress sharing a cup of tea when he stepped into the room. He froze in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

Tom smiled at the young man. "Good evening, Harry. What can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly.

"It's after curfew," Minerva added sternly, giving the teen a severe look over the tops of her glasses.

Harry felt the sudden need to twitch nervously, but squashed it. "Well, the twins are with the Gryffindor boys and I finally got Herm to sleep. I don't really feel like spending the night with the twins again – I mean, I love them to death and all that, but they're such a _handful_!"

Minerva's lips twitched with a smile while Tom hid his own grin behind one hand. "Yes, Mr Potter, small children normally _are_ handfuls," the witch offered dryly. "But that doesn't explain why you aren't in your room with Miss Granger."

"Because I don't relish the idea of her throttling me when she wakes up and realises I drugged her?" Harry responded meekly.

Tom burst out laughing while Minerva gave her student a sharp look. "And why would you do that?"

Tom motioned Harry over to him as he answered for his lover. "Because she spent all last night worrying over the twins and pacing back and forth across their rooms." The Dark Lord chuckled, drawing Harry into his lap. "Surely you noticed that neither Harry nor Hermione appeared to have got _any_ sleep last night."

Minerva frowned in thought while Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on Tom's shoulder. _Thanks, love,_ he thought to the Dark Lord bleakly.

"Sleep," Tom murmured tightening his arms around the teen.

Minerva smiled at the two. "I believe that's my cue to head for bed myself," she said, standing. "And, Harry?"

"Mm?" Harry blinked up at the woman tiredly.

"For the record, I don't approve of you drugging your roommate. Off the record, however, I commend you for making sure she doesn't worry herself to exhaustion."

Harry smiled. "Night, Minnie."

Minerva gave Harry a faintly annoyed look, then swept from the room.

"Bed, imp." Tom chuckled.

"Mmmm... Comfortable here, thanks."

"I'm sure you are." Tom kissed Harry's forehead, rising. "Oh, go to sleep, then."

Harry snuggled deeper into the Dark Lord's embrace with a content sigh.

-

Harry woke to the feeling of something warm and wet around his cock and moaned. "Wha–?"

 _Morning, love,_ Tom offered through their bond brightly.

"Bastard..." Harry shot back before hissing as the mouth left him.

"Mmm... No name-calling before breakfast," Tom teased, scarlet eyes lit with lust.

Harry tugged the man's head down to meet his lips, biting the Dark Lord's lower lip sharply. _Finish what you started, you arse,_ he ordered as Tom's tongue slid into his mouth, twisting around his own tongue seductively.

 _Make me,_ was the Dark Lord's response as he slid a hand down Harry's chest.

Harry let out a moan into the mouth attacking his. _Fucker,_ he declared before reaching between them and grasping Tom's manhood

 _Cheater,_ Tom shot back, pulling Harry's hand away. He grabbed both of Harry's hands in one of his and held them above the teen. **: Now, your hands are going to behave themselves, right?:** he hissed in Parseltongue.

 **: They will if you keep talking like that, sexy,:** Harry replied impishly.

 **: They'd better,:** Tom responded dangerously, smirking as Harry shivered in delight. **: Like being threatened?:**

 **: You just sound incredibly sexy,:** Harry responded, eyes glazing over.

"Humph." Tom snorted before letting go of Harry's hands to grab a small jar on the table next to the bed while he spread Harry's legs.

"Came ready, huh?"

"Shut it, brat," Tom muttered, taking a fingerful of the cream. **: I wonder if I should tell you that this is going to be a little chilled?:** he added as he slipped his finger into Harry's anus.

The teen let out a hiss. _You did that on purpose,_ he complained.

 **: Yup.:** Tom nuzzled Harry's neck as he added another finger with ease.

Harry started moving one hand up to touch the man on top of him, but Tom stopped him, smirking. "Toooooom..." Harry whined.

**: What did I just say?:**

"Yup," Harry responded with a pout.

Tom rolled his eyes. **: Your hands will be staying _above_ your head, Mr Potter, until I say otherwise.:**

"Bugger," Harry muttered.

 **: In a moment,:** Tom responded, adding a third finger to stretch the younger wizard. Harry sniggered. **: Imp,:** the Dark Lord added before pulling his fingers away to replace them with something quite a bit bigger.

Harry let out a hiss and closed his eyes. _I needed this,_ he realised.

 _Makes two of us,_ Tom whispered through their link as he started thrusting in the smaller wizard slowly and kissed him.

Harry let out a soft moan into the Dark Lord's mouth. _Can I move my arms yet?_

 _No touching yourself,_ Tom warned.

 _I don't need to,_ Harry assured him, snaking his arms around the Dark Lord's neck. _Harder?_

 _As you wish,_ Tom murmured, then started moving faster, pushing deeper in his younger lover. Harry let out a low moan. _Better?_ he enquired, dipping down to nibble at Harry's throat.

 _Much,_ Harry agreed, breathless even in their minds.

 _Good,_ Tom hissed, angling himself slightly differently.

Colours exploded behind Harry's eyes and he let out a gasp before he was coming between them. _Oh, Merlin..._

Tom lasted only a few more seconds before following his lover over the edge. He was careful to not land on Harry, though, forcing himself to lie beside the teen. "Love you, imp."

Harry allowed himself to be spooned by the Dark Lord. "Love you too, bastard."

Tom chuckled and closed his eyes. "It's not quite time to get up yet. Get some more sleep."

Harry muttered something under his breath that Tom didn't quite catch, then let himself fall back into a peaceful sleep. The Dark Lord just smiled.


	47. Chapter 47

Harry smiled at the graduating Juniors seated in their usual circle. Hermione and Neville sat in chairs apart from the circle, each holding a twin. "This will be our last meeting here on Hogwarts grounds," he started, walking around the outside of the circle. "From now on, meetings will be held at either Slytherin Manor or Malfoy Manor. The necklace will burn when you are called, as you well know by now."

"Harry, why aren't the sixth years here?" Terry asked darkly.

"Terry, why are you questioning me?" Harry shot back evenly, pausing to meet the other's gaze. Terry looked away first and Harry nodded before returning to his circling and talking. "To answer Terry's question, the sixth years aren't here because this doesn't concern them. Any meetings for them will be in Hogwarts next year. You all will be out in the real world and, as such, will have to attend meetings in the real world."

Harry stopped at the other end of the circle from Neville and Hermione and looked around. "From now on, you will be attending full Death Eater meetings and, chances are, I won't always be there. Voldemort is the one you will listen to if that occurs, of course, as we always plan together on such things. As things have always been for the Juniors, you will not be expected to go on any raids. Instead, you will be expected to gain information for the Dark Order, recruit other people, and help in any other ways required of you.

"If I ever need any of you for anything, I will contact you my own way. Strange messages may come for you at strange times and in strange ways. My mark will always be the crossed green and red wands. Voldemort's mark is the Dark Mark. Those symbols will tell you who the message is from. If one of you need to get in contact with another member but you aren't expected to meet with each other, send a message to myself or Voldemort through an acceptable route. If you cannot _find_ an acceptable route, owl me and hope I get to it before the Order does.

"Missing meetings or coming to meetings unforgivably late are not in your best interest, especially if I am not there. If I'm not there, Voldemort's rules apply and I guarantee he'll _Crucio_ you if you don't have an excuse he finds to his taste. I'd tell you to make some up, in case you _are_ caught by him, but I know he'll be likely to catch it. Your best bet is actually going to the meetings. If I'm the one who catches you for missing or coming late, you'll probably get off without being hexed, but I will not save your hides if Voldemort gets pissed. Keep that in mind.

"Questions?"

"What about Blaise, Draco, and myself?" Theodore inquired.

"You are Juniors," Harry assured the three Slytherins. "You answer to me before Voldemort. You may have to go on raids, at times, to keep your cover, but I'll do my best to keep that from happening. You'll have enough on your hands with trying to stay ahead of Dumbles as it is."

"If it's urgent we get into contact with you, how do we do it?" Lisa inquired. "Life threatening information or something?"

"I'm sure you've all figured out where I'll be working come September," Harry offered them a brief playful smile. "If it's that urgent, come to me with it immediately. A quick excuse, like, say, a bit of information you've picked up for the Order, will get you past even Dumbles. I've already told him that I've got friends in this year's graduating class that have offered to help me get information in the Ministry, but don't wish to join the Order of the Phoenix. He'll just be pleased with himself for uncovering one of my contacts."

"But be careful after such an action," Hermione offered gently. "Dumbledore will be watching you closely."

Harry nodded grimly. "Try and find another way than running in and grabbing me, please. It would make life difficult for you later."

Gerda gave a loud gurgle, as if in agreement with her godfather, and everyone laughed.

Harry walked over and took the baby from Neville, who sighed in relief. "Aren't you just adorable?" he cooed, cradling her and wandering back up to his spot at the head of the circle. "Anything else?"

The group of seventh years traded looks. "No." Susan shrugged, glancing back up at Harry. "I think we're good."

Harry smiled. "Brilliant. Now, as a warning, I'm planning something wild for our graduation, because I can get away with it. Don't be surprised, though you may wish to act like it." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Dismissed."

"You're horrible," Hermione declared, walking up to her friend, Galvin sleeping peacefully in her arms. Neville walked over with her and gladly handed the baby bag to Harry.

"Are you surprised?" Harry inquired teasingly, pulling a bottle out of the bag and giving it to the small girl in his arms before hanging the bag on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't be," Hermione agreed. "Are we headed back to the room, then?"

"I think so. Nev, you said you needed to go talk to Severus, right?"

"Yes..." Neville glanced around at the retreating backs of the Juniors nervously.

Harry grinned. "Pan!"

The Slytherin glanced back at Harry with a smile. "What's up, boss-man?"

"Can you take Nev up to Severus and make sure the old git doesn't bite his head off for me?"

"Of course!"

Harry nodded to Neville, who looked like Christmas had come early. "Go on, then. If Sevvie gives you shit, send him to me and I'll set him straight."

"If that man is straight, I'm a toad," Hermione grumbled as Neville waved and ran off to go with Pansy.

"I was wondering about that croak," Harry teased, eyes shining brightly. He ducked the swat Hermione sent his way with practised ease. "Stop. You'll startle poor Gerda."

"You spoil that child." Hermione sighed, motioning for them to head for the air platforms to Gryffindor.

"You knew I would," Harry shot back lightly, falling into step with her. "And I, technically, spoil _both_ of them."

"They're going to be absolute nightmares when they're older, you know. Between you and Gin, that is."

"Ah. And they'll be Slytherins, if Marcus has any say in it."

"Speaking of, where _was_ Marcus? He's usually at the meetings."

"Last minute meeting, or something. I think Dumbles wanted a word with him." Harry shrugged and nodded to the platform. "Up you go, Herm."

"No, you go first. I can never get that door open." Hermione sighed helplessly.

"Oh, yeah." The green-eyed wizard smiled slightly and stepped onto the cushion of air. Moments later, he and Gerda were zooming up to Gryffindor Tower, the baby gurgling gleefully on the way. Harry grinned at her. "See, you and I love riding this thing, don't we, love? Mummy's just silly."

Once the pocket of air had reached the landing place in the Tower, the teen stepped out onto solid ground and started down the stairs to the common room. There he found himself met with many smiles and one very annoyed sister. _‘ Where have you been?!'_ Gin called furiously.

Harry sighed. "Walk with me to the room," he murmured, setting his free hand on her arm. Gin frowned at him for a moment before nodding and falling in to step with her brother. Once out of the common room and walking down a charmed hallway that let out near the fireplace, Harry spoke again, "I called a meeting."

 _‘ You didn't want me there?'_ the young witch asked with a pained expression.

"No, Gin, no." Harry paused his steps and drew the redhead in for a one-armed hug while Gerda mumbled nonsense. "I needed to talk to the seventh years about meetings after this school year. They had to know a few things that you and Luna shouldn't have to worry about yet, that's all."

"Ah, sibling love." Hermione sighed from behind them. The two leaders of the Juniors shot the witch matching dark looks as she grinned at them.

"Yes, Herm?" Harry inquired politely when the staring contest got boring.

Hermione's smile faded. "Professor McGonagall is out there looking for both of us, Harry. She says Dumbles wishes to talk to us."

Harry frowned. "Very well. No point in dropping anything off, I suppose."

 _‘ Stupid old coot ruins everything.'_ Gin complained as she and Harry fell into step behind Hermione.

"Noticed that, did you?" Harry replied dryly.

_‘ Indeed.'_

"Ah, finally," Minerva said upon seeing them.

"It only took two minutes, Professor," Harry replied with a grin. "Surely ‘finally' is the wrong word."

"You, Mr Potter, are a menace to the sane people of this school," Minerva declared.

"I hope you're not counting yourself among them, Professor," Harry answered teasingly.

Minerva shook her head helplessly. "Come along, you two."

Harry shook his head minutely at Gin as she opened her mouth to ask to come with. The red head scowled, but kept silent. Harry offered her a sad smile before falling into step with Hermione, following their Head of House from the common room.

-

"Please, take seats," Albus said lightly as his Deputy led the two seventh years into his office.

Harry took a seat immediately, shooting the Headmaster a sharp look. Hermione, however, paused to get a look around. "Herm," Harry murmured when the Head Girl started towards the book shelf along one wall.

Hermione startled and hurried to the free chair next to Harry, blushing faintly. Galvin giggled as Harry hid a smile. "Shut up, Harry."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were _thinking_ it."

"Heh."

Minerva cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the two students back to herself and a smiling Albus. "Argue on your own time."

"Sorry," Harry replied before meeting the twinkling blue orbs of the Headmaster calmly. "What's up?"

"I believe you should tell Ms Granger what you'll be doing next year," Albus replied.

Harry rolled his eyes before turning to his best friend. "Herm, I'm sure you've got a good guess. What do you think I'll be doing next year?"

Hermione blinked at the Boy-Who-Lived for a brief moment before answering, "Teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts."

Harry sat back in his seat and shot the Headmaster a satisfied smirk. "Told you she'd figure it out." Gerda gave a loud squeal, as if in agreement with her godfather.

Albus sighed. "So you did." He turned to Hermione, who was frowning thoughtfully. "Harry has requested that you be allowed to remain here also, next year. He's gone around to the staff and made sure you'd always have something to do, of course."

Harry nodded as Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Remember, Herm, you're family," he said softly. "And I'm going to need help grading papers."

Hermione let out a sound somewhere between and sob and a laugh. "You _are_ a monster."

"Thank you."

That time, Hermione _did_ laugh.

-

"Where _is_ he?" Morag hissed to Neville.

"Harry?" Neville shrugged. "No idea. He didn't tell me anything."

Mandy leaned back in her chair, still facing forward. "Up to no good, knowing Harry. Look, Marcus is the only one who doesn't look all that worried about him missing."

"Mandy, would you ple–!" Susan started, turning around. She froze, mouth hanging open as she saw something.

"Wha–?" Mandy turned around to look, eyes going wide when she saw. "Oh, hell, please tell me he hasn't..."

"He _has_." Susan whispered in horror.

Lavender, Gregory, Neville, and Morag also turned around to look. When Lavender started to breathe hard, Mandy shook herself from her stupor and hurried to assure the Gryffindor that it was just _Harry_ , not _Voldemort_.

In the doorway of the Great Hall stood a sight that could have been very amusing, but was also rather horrifying, for there stood Voldemort, flat-nosed and scarlet-eyed, hunched over so he was shorter, with gigantic round glasses placed precariously on the end of his nose, Gryffindor House robes, and the lightning bolt scar shot through the centre of his forehead. The only thing missing was the famous mop of hair on top of the "Dark Lord's" _very_ pale head.

As people started turning around to find out what the six graduates and a large number of teachers were staring at in a mix of shock and horror, Tom stood up and motioned to the wizard standing in the doorway, pointing at the top of his own head. The false Voldemort reached up to touch his head, then froze, eyes widening in horror at what he forgot. He tugged a piece of loose string from the sleeve of his robe and transfigured it into a sloppy wig before tossing it onto his head. Tom groaned and sat back down as the fake Dark Lord started down the aisle, smiling cheerfully and waving.

Albus watched until his student was about to sit before addressing him. "Harry, was there a point to this?" he inquired dryly.

"Hm?" Harry blinked up at the Headmaster, sitting awkwardly. "Yes, but I'll explain it in my speech, if you don't mind, Dumbles." The students around him let out an audible sigh of relief at the very Harry-like answer to the question.

"Very well, then." Albus sighed, taking the stage. "Another year, another graduating class of excellent students–"

"With one possible exception," Seamus called out, pointing to the boy who sat in front of him and to his right. Harry turned around and flicked his roommate in the middle of his forehead with an annoyed look. The Great Hall filled with laughter.

"Yes, well, Mr Potter and I will have a nice long chat about coming late for the Graduation Ceremony later." Albus chuckled. He rose his arms out on either side of him as the laughter died. "Welcome, family, friends, and students, to the Graduation Ceremony for the Hogwarts' Graduating Class of 1998!" There was a loud cheer following this and Albus waited for it to quiet before continuing. "It's been a long, hard road for all of us, but I can say that it was worth it. Every moment was a new adventure and, if it wasn't new, at least it wasn't boring!

"Now, I shall hand the stage over to Miss Hermione Granger, our Head Girl, who has agreed to give the Heads' speech." Albus took a bow, then re-took his seat to the applause of the audience as Hermione took the stage with a smile.

"Fellow students, families, and friends. Welcome." She smiled as a few people cheered, waiting for silence before speaking again. "I recall my first day at Hogwarts as an exciting new experience. There was so much to learn! I recall my first friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and our first adventure, saving the Philosopher's Stone. We all thought Professor Snape was the one helping Voldemort, since he was such an evil git." Hermione smiled as the room filled with laughter and Severus shook his head helplessly. "We were wrong, I know now. We were young and foolish then.

"As the years passed, we all learned many things. I learned about friendship, bravery, trust, understanding, and myself. Other students have, no doubt, learned other things. I've seen death and fought evil, and I've lived to tell about it. I've faced my fears and made friends with some of the best people there are in this world, as well as some of the worst. I can truthfully say that I grew up while I was at Hogwarts in a way I never would have anywhere else.

"I have gone from a child, to a woman. From an ‘insufferable know-it-all', to a person who can admit that she doesn't always have the answers. From a loner, to a best friend. From a follower, to a leader. From one who can't protect herself, to the one who protects others. I am ready to face the world, and so are those who stand with me today. I can only hope the world is ready for us." Hermione nodded to the audience, who cheered, as she stepped down from the stage and walked back to her seat next to Anthony.

Minerva took the stage with a nod. "Thank you, Miss Granger. That was beautiful," she said, applauding again with the rest of the audience. Once there was silence, she began again. "It has been my pleasure to teach this class of graduates. They've all brought something unique to my classroom and they've all done it in their own ways. Some more unique than others, of course." She shot Harry a look at this, getting a grin in response. "Speaking of, I believe it is Mr Potter's turn to speak." She sighed before returning to her seat.

Harry walked up to the stage with confidence, scarlet eyes glinting dangerously as he took his place. "Welcome. May I first apologize for scaring those people who looked absolutely terrified. Marcus and I attempted to set this up to have a touch of humour so as not to cause too much of a ruckus. Since nobody fainted, I shall assume we did it well, hm?" Harry smiled faintly as there was laughter at this. "But, as I said, there is a reason for this ridiculous get-up. That reason is, actually, quite simple. I think you need to be aware of who you are facing.

" ‘I am Lord Voldemort', a sixteen-year-old boy once told me. This boy was the memory of a boy who went to Hogwarts over fifty years ago. His name was Tom Riddle and he was one of Hogwarts' most brilliant students. We like to joke that Hermione is a know-it-all, but even she must admit that she has nothing on the young Lord Voldemort. There are at least three teachers behind me who went to this school at the same time as Tom, and Professor Dumbledore taught him Transfiguration. I've been told more times than I can count that Tom started out good, but something happened and he went bad. He became the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"I have faced both Voldemort and Tom Riddle on a few separate occasions. Neither are pleasant and neither would be someone I could call a friend. In fact, I call _both_ , my enemy." Harry paused to look around at the sea of stony faces. "I can hear you asking me what this speech has to do with anything already, so I'll just cut to the chase, hm?

"Next year, I am starting a group at Hogwarts that will take place every Saturday after lunch. This group is open to any and all witches and wizards in the United Kingdom, no matter your age or your education, though we do ask that you know how to wave a wand." He smiled. "In this group, I, along with a few teachers, and a few members of this graduating class, will teach you everything we think you'll need to know to fight Voldemort. We'll teach you as patiently as we can manage, because we _do_ believe this is important. An Auror won't always be there to protect you when Voldemort comes knocking on your door, you know. The Order of the Phoenix won't always be able to come to your rescue when you're out shopping. And, let me tell you, those Death Eaters won't stop their attack long enough for you to attempt a Shield Charm six or seven times because it just _won't_ stay up. You'll need to know how to do that Shield Charm right the first time and also use it to protect a few other people who _can't_ perform a Shield Charm.

"I'm asking you to please help us in this fight against Voldemort. I'll be right up there in the very front, I promise you, but I'll need to know that there's _someone_ behind me, blasting down that Death Eater who's sneaking up on me while I'm fighting off five others." He sighed and suddenly morphed back into himself, gathering a general gasp from the room. "Now that the stuff I really needed you to listen to is over, I think I'll be myself again to tell you everything else," he offered, ending the transfiguration on the "wig" as he spoke. "Anthony kindly gave up his speech to let me cause trouble worthy of the Weasley Twins themselves, who I know are around here somewhere. Remember to watch what you eat and drink!

"At any rate, after all that amazing stuff Herm said, I can't really think of anything to top it. I mean, who could top _Hermione_? Well, Ron, but we'll ignore that for now." He grinned at the laughter, and at Hermione, who shot him the two-fingered salute. "Not that I'm complaining, Herm. After all, I got two beautiful godchildren out of the deal!"

"Harry James Potter, you are _so_ dead when I get my hands on you!" Hermione shouted over the laughter, grinning herself.

Harry bowed. "It's been great learning from all the teachers I've had. From the mystic, and slightly crazy Trelawney, to the stern, never smiles, couldn't-laugh-if-you-told-her-the-funniest-joke-on-the-planet McGonagall! From the wild and insane Dumbledore, who we _all_ know has no sense of colour coordination, to the snarky, evil, ultra git Snape, who must be colour-blind, since his wardrobe is nothing but black! From the teeny-tiny Flitwick, to the ultra huge Hagrid! From the evil toad Umbridge who taught us not a thing, to the kind old werewolf Lupin who taught us all he knew! From the overly paranoid and only slightly crazy Moody who claims he fears nothing, to the stuttering Quirrell who was afraid of his own shadow! From the wild and eccentric Lockhart who had _no_ clue what he was doing and couldn't hex a dead fly, to the gorgeous and controlled Brutús who knows a few Dark Wizards personally and could even best them!" The teen shouted, soaking up the laughter that followed each wild description of the staff like a sponge. "I have loved every moment of my time here at Hogwarts. In fact, I loved it so much, I let Headmaster Dumbledore talk me into teaching here next year, so everyone can feel secure with the knowledge that we'll have at least one more competent teacher in the Defence Against the Dark Arts position!

"Now, I've talked enough and got you cheerful again after starting out so gloomy, so why don't you all sit back and let the staff do their thing!" Harry left the stage to cheers and took his seat with a grin.

"Thank you, Mr Potter, for giving us a speech in that original style of yours," Albus said as he and the four House Heads got up on the stage. He waited for the general laughter to die down before starting his speech again. "For those of you who have never been to a Hogwarts' graduation before, let me give you a general walk-through. I and our four Heads of House here will hand out the graduating certificates. Next, I get to hand out a few very special awards. To end everything, we have a reception banquet along the far wall and you are welcome to mingle.

"Now, first on our list of graduating students: Mr Anthony Goldstein!" Anthony got up from his seat and took his certificate from Albus and shaking hands with the old headmaster before going down the line and shaking the hands of each of the House Heads. "Miss Hermione Granger!" Albus called as Anthony headed back to his seat. Hermione followed down the line of Heads of Houses, but, instead of a handshake, Hermione got a hug from her own House's Head.

Hannah, Terry, Ernie, Draco, Pansy, Padma, and Parvati followed the same general pattern, the two Patil girls and Hannah all getting hugs from their House Heads instead of handshakes. When it was Harry's turn, he took his certificate, then gave Albus a large hug, much to the Headmaster's joy, and proceeded to bestow both a hug and a kiss on the cheek upon both Minerva and Professor Sprout, a bear hug upon Professor Flitwick, and a hug and a pat on the head to Severus, laughing when the Potions professor muttered something under his breath. The rest of the room had to laugh as well when Harry sauntered back to his chair while Severus looked upwards, as if asking for patience.

It was then Minerva's turn to take the lead. She called the last of her students in alphabetical order, then let Sprout, Flitwick, and Severus do the same in turn. All of the students followed the general example from before them, the females hugging their favourite teachers, as long as it wasn't the glaring Potions professor, and everyone shaking the hands of everyone else. The only other males to hug their House Heads were Neville and Seamus.

Once the certificates were done, Albus took centre stage again with a much smaller handful of certificates. "First, I'd like to award both our Head Girl and Head Boy for doing a fabulous job this year. I don't have any certificates for you, so I hope you'll just keep your badges and be proud of them. I'd also like to award all eight of our Prefects, especially the ones who took over for our Head Boy and Girl this year and our one Prefect who took over from Mr Weasley in the middle of the year. Be proud of all the good things you've done here.

"Now, for the certificates. Miss Granger, please come up here?" Hermione came up and stood before the Headmaster with a nervous smile. "There are two students in this year's graduating class that have made a major impact on this school. One of them is Miss Granger. Our top student, bested only in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and the young woman who came up with the idea for the original DA, from what I've heard. Miss Granger has also managed her duties as Head Girl and kept her studies up despite her unfortunate pregnancy at the beginning of the year and the birth of the twins in the middle of May. Miss Granger has been a role model for all and I know we're all extremely proud to have called her our student. Here you are, Miss Granger." Albus held out a certificate.

Hermione took it and gave him a giant hug, smiling through tears. "Thank you, sir," she whispered before heading back to her seat. Draco discreetly passed her a handkerchief.

"The other student who has made a major impact on this school is none other than Mr Potter." He beckoned Harry up, who walked up to the stage as Albus started talking again. "Mr Potter was the one student who managed to surpass Miss Granger in a subject, and that subject was Defence Against the Dark Arts, which he'll be teaching next year. He took over the position of Gryffindor House Prefect from Mr Weasley in the middle of the year and has managed to calm even the hottest of tempers when faced with a fight. He's been a great help to the staff this year, even though he's spent more time pranking us than working with us." Harry grinned at that. "But no matter how much trouble he's caused, he always finds a way to make it up in his own way and helps to protect the school when he can. He is the leader of the DA and the most popular student in Hogwarts, or so I've been told, so I dare say he's deserving of this award. Here you are, Harry."

Harry took the award and hugged Albus again. "Thanks, Albus." He grinned, then hopped down to his seat while the onlookers laughed, since the teen had turned the Headmaster's beard into a rainbow of colours.

"You should have given him the award for being the prank master!" Fred shouted from the very middle of the crowd of friends and family. Everyone laughed as Harry stood up and took a bow.

"Perhaps I should have. How many times have you got me this year?" Albus glanced at the teen.

Harry shrugged. "I have it all written down, but I'm afraid the paper's packed away in my trunk. I'll be sure to owl you about it later."

"And I'll be sure to frame it when you do," the Headmaster promised, smiling as people laughed again. "Now, for the not so serious awards." He winked, picking one out from the pile in his hands. "This one is awarded to Mr Seamus Finnigan for being the most likely to come to class drunk. Come on up here, Mr Finnigan!"

Seamus took the certificate with a wide smile and waved it in the air after receiving it. "And I'm not drunk this time!" he shouted.

"I give it ten minutes!" Dean shouted back as everyone laughed. Seamus stuck his tongue out at his best friend and returned to his seat.

Albus chuckled. "This next one is for Mr Dean Thomas for being the best artist in the school! Come on up, Mr Thomas!" Dean walked up and took his award with a large grin, then returned to his seat. "This one is to Mr Draco Malfoy for being the guy most likely to scream if there's a silk worm in his hair." Albus gave Harry a dirty look and the teen cracked up. "You might as well come get it, Mr Malfoy."

Draco walked up in a dignified manner, took the certificate then walked over to Harry and used it to smack the top of the Gryffindor's head before taking his seat. Harry fell out of chair, he was laughing so hard. Hermione turned around and shot a Calming Charm at the Boy-Who-Lived so he could sit back in his chair.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Please tell me you didn't add any others, Mr Potter."

Harry shook his head. "No. That was just so I could see the look on Draco's face." Draco scowled.

"I see." Albus shook his head in amusement. "This award is for Miss Sally-Anne Perks, from Madam Pomfrey, for being the best mediwitch assistant she's had to date! Come up here, Miss Perks." He motioned Poppy up as well and let the mediwitch give the student the certificate and a big hug. As both sat down, Albus pulled out then next one. "To Mr Neville Longbottom for being the student to have improved the most over the past seven years! Mr Longbottom?"

Neville came up with a grimace and took the certificate. "Thank you, sir." He sighed before returning to his seat, smacking Harry on the way, since the teen was sniggering silently.

"And last, but not the least, to Mr Terry Boot, who appears to be the most likely to disagree with Mr Potter." Albus cocked an eyebrow at Harry.

"I didn't write _that_ one sir." Harry shrugged.

"No, I did," Hermione offered. "It's always amusing to watch you two argue over something totally stupid."

"Gee, thanks, Herm," Harry said dryly.

"Yeah, thanks, Hermione," Terry agreed, walking up to the stage to get the certificate. He followed Draco's example on the way back to his seat and swatted Hermione over the head with the parchment. Most people laughed.

"Since that's all done, why doesn't everyone get some food!" Albus called out.

Harry grinned as he stood and accepted a hug from Hermione when she ran up to him. "Hey there, Herm."

" _You_ , Harry Potter, are horrible," Hermione declared as a few of their other friends walked up.

"I second that," Draco decided. "Really, Harry. A silk worm?"

"I was _trying_ to be pleasant. I _could_ have put cockroach…"

Draco scowled. "Silk worm is fine."

"That's what I thought."

"So, Harry," Theodore wrapped an arm around the Boy-Who-Lived's shoulders, "who all knew about that speech of yours?"

Harry smiled. "Well, Marcus helped me write it, and Albus okayed it, but they were the only ones who'd heard it before." He nudged Theodore in the ribs. "So, yes, he knew."

"Who knew what?" Tom inquired, stopping behind Harry and Theodore.

"Oh, nothing." Harry smiled back at the Dark Lord.

"Move it, Mr Nott," Tom ordered.

"Sorry, Marcus." Theodore grinned, letting go of Harry.

Harry spun around and immediately grabbed the Dark Lord in a hug, burying his face in the older wizard's chest. Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around his younger lover, resting his chin atop Harry's head. "Summer," Tom murmured, "is finally here. No more Albus. And no more teaching bratty little children."

"Just me!" Ula said rather suddenly as she, the Weasleys, and the Grangers came over.

The Dark Lord buried his face in Harry's mop of hair with a groan. "Dammit."

Harry laughed. "Oh, Marcus, stop that." He tugged back enough to reach up and tug Tom's mouth down to his. "I love you, you bastard," he added once they'd parted.

Tom smiled and kissed Harry's scar. "Imp," he declared before pulling away and nodding to the Grangers. "You must be Hermione's parents."

Hermione's father nodded. "I'm Clive, this is Julia. You must be Marcus Brutús," he said, holding out a hand to shake.

"I am indeed," the Dark Lord agreed before glancing at the Weasleys. "Arthur, Molly, Gred, and Forge."

The twins laughed at the old names. "Marcus got it right!" George declared.

"Really." Molly gave both twins dry looks. "As far as I know, your birth certificates still say Fred and George."

"They just got mixed up while they were writing our names down," Fred explained.

" _I_ wrote your names down," Molly replied.

 _‘ Run now, guys.'_ Gin suggested, hugging Harry. _‘ Congratulations for getting past the student stage, big brother.'_

"Mm. Sometimes I wonder what I was on when I agreed to teaching here next year," Harry agreed.

"Father. Mother." Draco nodded to his parents as Lucius and Narcissa stepped over to them.

"Congratulations, Draco, everyone," Lucius replied, watching the Grangers out of the corner of his eyes, since the Muggles were giving his hostile looks.

Harry and Hermione traded looks and Harry stepped in. "Drs Granger, this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius, Narcissa, these are Herm's parents, Clive and Julia Granger." The look he sent at the Malfoys quite clearly said ‘Play nice or else'.

Lucius nodded and extended his hand to Julia, who was closer. "I apologize for our last meeting. I have been enlightened of a few things since then, including how special a young lady your daughter is."

"Aw, thanks, Lucius," Hermione teased. Lucius shot her an annoyed look.

"Yeah. When was the last time you showed poor Dray with such praise?" Harry threw in, grinning.

"Oh, please don't drag me into this, Potter," Draco grumbled.

"It could be worse," Pansy pointed out. "He could be hitting on you again."

"Pansy!" Harry hissed, glancing nervously at Tom, who was looking rather confused. "You _promised_ to keep your mouth shut!"

"Oops. My bad. Sorry." Pansy sighed, shrugging and not sounding the least bit sorry.

The Dark Lord rested an arm on top of Harry's head and gave the teen and annoyed look. "Have you been cheating on me _again_?"

Harry gave his lover a tearful look. "I'm sorry. I know I promised not to do it again, but, his skin's so _soft_!"

Those who knew who the Dark Lord was watched him warily as he blinked at Harry for a few moments. Tom bowed his head, shoulders shaking and Harry grinned widely, winking at Draco, who made a big show of being relieved. "You _imp_!" Tom said suddenly, looking up and crushing his lips to Harry's. _You're lucky I can read your mind, you know._

 _Oh, come on, Tom. You know I'd never cheat on you,_ Harry replied, ruffling the Dark Lord's light brown hair.

Tom pulled back and worked on flattening his hair with a scowl. "Do you _mind_?!"

"Of course he doesn't!" Sirius said cheerfully, throwing an arm around the Dark Lord's shoulders cheerfully and holding out a bottle of opened butterbeer to his godson. "Congratulations, everyone." He offered, winking at Hermione, Draco, Ted, Gin, and Pansy.

"Black, if you do not remove yourself from my person within ten seconds, I will hex your arms behind your back and hang you from the ceiling," Tom growled darkly.

Harry smiled and unhexed the bottle of butterbeer before taking it from his godfather. "I'd let him go, Siri."

"Oh, fine," Sirius let the Dark Lord go and smirked as Tom cast a Cleaning Charm on himself. "By the way, Harry, you'll never believe who I was sitting next to!"

"Remus Lupin, by any chance?" Tom said dryly.

Sirius shot him a dirty look before smiling at Harry again. "Your aunt, actually."

"Aunt Petunia came?!" Harry grinned. "I didn't think she'd be able to make it! Where is she?"

"Remus was helping her pick food out." Sirius shrugged. "I let him handle it. He'll bring her over here when they're done."

"Probably for the best that we keep the mutt away from the food," a dark voice said from behind Lucius. The blond glanced over his shoulder, then moved to one side to let Severus into the small sort-of-circle they'd created.

"Hi, Sevvie!" Harry chirped, running over and giving the Potions professor a hug.

"Harry, if you hug me one more time, I'll have to start testing potions on you." Severus groaned. "And don't call me ‘Sevvie', for the _last time_!"

"Aw. You're no fun, Sevvie." Harry pouted. The people around the circle laughed.

"You're almost better off getting used to him, Severus," Remus offered as he led a thin woman into the circle next to Sirius.

Harry smiled and walked over to give his aunt a much calmer hug than he'd given Severus. "You made it."

"Yes." Petunia smiled. "Thank Saber for me, next time you see him. He brought me on the Knight Bus."

"Will do." Harry nodded, then glanced around with a worried look. "Do I have to introduce you to _everyone_?"

Petunia laughed at that. "No, that's fine, dear." She ruffled his hair fondly. "Congratulations on getting a job for next year, by the way."

"Thank you."

"Of course, Harry's the only one who Albus knows he can trust to teach his precious brats." Severus snorted.

Harry grinned. "He just knows that I _can_ , Severus. Trust is another issue _entirely_."

"Yes. Knowing Harry, they probably had another long talk about pranks." Tom snorted.

"Oh, it wasn't _that_ long!" Harry grinned. "He just said that I have to okay any pranks with him first."

"And me," Severus cut in.

"Nope. Sorry, Sevvie. Albus never said anything about my okaying pranks with _you_." Harry laughed

"Albus didn't, but I _am_ , you little horror," the Potions professor shot back.

Lucius sighed, glancing at a watch. "I'm afraid we must leave. Pansy, we're to take you to the manor until your parents get back from Mexico."

"Sleepover! Cool!" Pansy chirped, grabbing on to Draco's arm and looking at Harry. "I'll have to wait to stay over with you, Har. Sorry."

"Oh well." Harry shook his head sadly. "I'll see you all next week sometime."

"Of course. The tea date." Narcissa nodded. "I should put it on the calendar at home."

"Yes. We'll see you Friday, then?" Tom agreed.

"That should be perfect," Lucius agreed.

Harry glanced discreetly at Hermione and got a quick smile in response. _Herm'll be at the meeting, then. I'll check with Nev before we leave._

 _Best catch him now, then. Looks like his Gran is dragging him out,_ Tom warned as the Weasleys also offered their good-byes. The meeting had been planned so early into the holidays so that they could all come before they left the country.

 _Damn._ Harry smiled at everyone after giving his sister and Molly a hug. "I need to go catch Nev, if that's okay?"

"Oh, go on, then. We'll surely find some way to amuse ourselves without you," Hermione teased.

Harry rolled his eyes and jogged over to his fellow Heir. "Hullo, Madam Longbottom. Nev, could I have a quick word with you?"

Neville blinked. "It's about those lessons you promised me, right? I hope you don't mind, but I already told Gran about them."

Harry gave his friend a relieved smile. "Yes, yes. That's fine." He scratched the back of his head. "Is it alright if I come get you before noon on next Friday? I'll need to take you into the house the first time so you can find it and we can set the wards for you."

Neville glanced back at his grandmother. "Is that okay, Gran? I'll probably be gone all day."

Madam Longbottom nodded. "That should be fine. I'll just invite my knitting friends over so I don't get bored," she decided.

"Great!" Harry grinned. "I'll see you on Friday, then!"

"Right." Neville nodded and the two shared a brotherly hug, which appeared to shock Neville's grandmother, before Harry hurried back to where the Grangers were getting ready to leave.

Harry gave Hermione a big hug. "I'll send Hedwig to you tomorrow so you can send me a letter to let me know when you're visiting."

"Oh, alright." Hermione rolled her eyes as she took Gerda from Severus, who had been holding the baby for his ex-student. "Say good-bye to your godfather, Gerda."

Gerda let out a gurgle and waved a pudgy hand at Harry. The green-eyed wizard leaned over and blooped her nose. "You be good for your mum and grandparents, little missy," he said warningly, smiling when the baby giggled. Then he turned to Galvin, who was watching his godfather from his grandmother's arms. "You too, Gal. You don't want to annoy Gin by annoying your mum again, now do you?" Galvin mumbled a string of baby nonsense in response, looking quite downcast.

Hermione smiled. "I'll see you later, then."

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. "Stay safe. Don't let old Voldie get ya." Hermione laughed and followed her parents from the Great Hall.

"Well, my little imp, we should probably head out as well," Tom sighed, dragging a laughing Ula away from Sirius.

Harry nodded and glanced at his aunt. "Aunt Petunia, have you got a way to get home?"

"Well, I was going to take a portkey home, like Professor Dumbledore said I could..."

"Nonsense," Tom cut in. "We'll drop you off. Harry can do an Apparation Circle."

"You can apparate Muggles?" Sirius gaped.

"It's possible, but I wouldn't recommend it," the Dark Lord responded evilly before glancing at Harry. "Think you have the strength?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "I should be fine," he agreed out loud. Quietly, he added, _But you'll need to do the second apparation to the manor._

 _I was planning to anyway,_ Tom assured the teen. "Good. Now say good-bye to your godfathers and let's head out."

The teen grinned and hopped over to Remus and Sirius while Tom turned to talk Ula into calming down. "I don't know if Marcus'll let you into the manor, Siri, but I'll try talking him into it, right?"

"Nah, don't bother. I'll see you sometimes, I'm sure." The Animagus shrugged. "Remy'll let you know if I want you to visit, I'm sure."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Probably."

Sirius tugged Harry into a hug. "Just take care of yourself, Harry," he murmured.

Harry returned the hug desperately. "Don't do anything foolish, Padfoot," he whispered fiercely. "I cannot lose you again."

"You won't lose me again, pup. I swear," the Animagus agreed soothingly.

Harry nodded as he pulled away and wiped at a tear that had made a shimmering trail down his left cheek. "Good."

Remus grinned and leaned on his long-time friend. "Don't worry, Harry. I found his old leash. He won't be going _anywhere_."

Harry laughed and gave his other godfather a quick hug. "Make sure you tie him up outside before you leave to go anywhere, right? Don't want him pissing on the furniture."

"You little monster!" Sirius laughed as Harry waved and walked over to join Tom, Petunia, and Ula.

Tom silently handed Harry a handkerchief and picked Ula up, since she'd been demanding it. "There should be a few carriages left that we can take down to the gate. Come on."

On their way out, Albus approached them. "Marcus, Harry, could I have your mailing address, in case I need to owl you?"

Tom grimaced. "The manor's unplottable and has wards against most owls, Albus. Your best bet is sending any mail to the owl post office in Dundee."

"Wait." Harry frowned. "Marcus, could a phoenix get through the wards?"

The Dark Lord blinked a few times. "I have no idea. If you'd like though, I suppose we could program Fawkes into the wards."

Albus nodded. "You're taking Petunia home first?"

"Yes. Marcus says it's possible to apparate a Muggle, and it's always a good idea to find out just what I can manage," Harry agreed.

"I'll send Fawkes to catch up with you at Privet Drive, then, and you can take him with you the manor," Albus decided, then smiled. "Have a good break, my dear boy. And you, Miss Thorald. And, of course, you, Marcus." He winked before walking off.

"That man is so odd," Marcus decided, shifting his hold on Ula, who giggled. "Off we go, then."

Harry and Petunia fell in behind the Dark Lord. "Having fun, Ula?" Harry called up to the girl as they walked out of the Great Hall and out of the school.

"I can see _everything_!" Ula agreed.

Harry grinned and paused in front of one of the carriages to stroke the thestral standing there. "I know. Marcus is _tall_!"

"What are you petting, Harry?" Ula inquired as Tom set her down and opened the door for the women.

"Hm? Oh, thestrals." Harry shrugged and kissed the noses of the team that would be pulling their carriage before following everyone in.

"Thestrals?" Ula shuddered. "They're unlucky, you know," she mentioned as the carriage started moving.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "At least, that's what I've been told, but they've never caused bad luck for me, and I like them."

Ula blinked at Tom. "Can you see them?"

"Yes." The Dark Lord inclined his head. "But, then, being a killer means such things happen."

"How can you be so calm about that?!" Ula cried.

"It's who he is, Ula," Petunia offered. "I'm assuming she actually knows who you are?" She glanced at Tom.

The Dark Lord nodded. "Yes."

Petunia glanced at the young witch. "Then you should expect such things from him."

Harry chuckled as the carriage stopped. "Oh, come on." He hopped from the carriage and started out for the gates.

Ula quickly caught up with the Boy-Who-Lived and grabbed his hand. "He's really creepy," she whispered.

Harry squeezed her hand gently. "He's had a hard life, Ula, and he's rather jaded. Yes, he can be creepy, but he has his good moments, too, and they're becoming much more frequent than they once were."

Ula sighed. "I know, but that doesn't keep him from being creepy."

"No, it doesn't," Harry agreed, stopping a little past the end of the wards. "Have you ever been apparated before? I know parents will sometimes apparate their children when they have to get somewhere."

"No. Mum can't apparate," Ula replied.

Harry nodded. "Then this should be a bit of an adventure for you."

Tom and Petunia walked up to them. and the Dark Lord looked at Ula warily. "Are you against holding my hand right now?"

"No," the girl decided, holding out her free hand for him to take. Tom motioned for Petunia to stand between himself and Harry.

"Okay." Harry grinned. "I'm not sure how well this is going to work, so I insist on silence. Ula, I need you to concentrate your magical energy towards me, alright?" Ula nodded and closed her eyes, so Harry turned to his aunt. "Aunt Petunia, I just want you to concentrate on me. Marcus is an adept at this, so he'll play back-up for me, right, love?"

"Yes." Tom nodded and cast a silent and wandless spell on his teal eyes to allow him to see magick threads to watch for any mistakes.

"You _will_ teach me that," Harry murmured, closing his eyes. When he got the mental ‘Go' from the Dark Lord, he cast the spell, tweaking it to allow for his aunt, " _Apparate Omnes_!"

-

Once they'd reappeared just off Wisteria Walk, Tom applauded his younger lover. "Good job, Harry. You didn't need to boost the spell quite so much, but that's okay."

Harry grinned. "Good to know."

"Tired?" Tom asked in concern. Petunia and Ula both turned to look at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"A little, yeah," Harry agreed before covering a yawn.

Tom nodded and picked the smaller wizard up, hugging him to his chest. "You don't eat enough," he muttered, nodding to Petunia to lead the way. The Muggle smiled slightly and took the lead, grabbing one of Ula's hands in her own so the girl didn't run off.

"Leave me alone," Harry replied, resting his head on the Dark Lord's shoulder.

Tom chuckled faintly. _I don't trust Albus' bird, you know,_ he added mentally.

_But I do._

_With your life?_

_Yes._ Harry blinked up at the worried teal eyes. _And yours, Tom. Fawkes won't ‘spill the beans', as it were._

 _I have **never** gotten along with that bird. Anyway, what makes you think the mascot of the Order of the Phoenix is going to be pleased that you're staying with the leader of the opposition?_ the Dark Lord demanded.

 _It'll be okay,_ Harry murmured, kissing his lover's chin. _You'll see._

 _You trust too easily,_ Tom complained as Petunia unlocked the door of her house. The wizards and one witch followed the Muggle in and all were greeted by a flaming bird.

"Phoenix!" Ula exclaimed in excitement.

Fawkes flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder to preen the teen's hair, totally ignoring the dark looks Tom was shooting him. °°Are you okay, Harry?°°

Harry smiled. "Just a little tired. Nothing to worry about. Marcus, you can put me down, you know."

The Dark Lord snorted and set Harry on the ground carefully. "If you start to wobble, I'm picking you up again."

"Yeah, I know." Harry smiled at Tom before turning back to Petunia and Ula. "Aunt Petunia, Ula, this is Albus' phoenix, Fawkes. Fawkes, this is my aunt, Petunia Dursley, and Ula Thorald."

Fawkes bowed his head to the ladies. °°A pleasure to meet you both.°° Then he turned to Harry. °°Ula is the daughter of Galatea and Xylon, correct?°°

"Yes," Harry agreed before turning to Tom. "Marcus, we should probably head out to the manor so Fawkes can get back."

The Dark Lord nodded and motioned for Ula to come over to them. "Say good-bye to your aunt, Harry."

Harry nodded and gave his aunt a hug. "If you get into any trouble, use that mirror I gave you to let us know. I'll send Saber to come get you and you can stay in the manor."

Tom nodded when Petunia looked at him. "There's plenty of room for you to hide if you don't want to see our ugly faces."

Petunia laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, then." She kissed Harry's cheek. "Stay safe, Harry. And you, Marcus, Ula."

"Of course." Tom nodded while Ula grinned. "Come on, Harry."

Fawkes chimed in as Harry walked back to Tom. °°Where are we going? I could take us. Probably easier if Marcus has to reset the wards to allow both Ula and myself entry.°°

Harry looked up at Tom. "Hey, Marcus, would you like it if Fawkes transports us?"

The Dark Lord blinked a few times before shrugging. "Sure." He nodded to the phoenix. "We're going to the owl post office in Dundee. I told Hedwig to wait for us there, so we'll have to pick her up."

°°Of course.°° Fawkes nodded. He waited until Harry was touching both Tom and Ula before letting out a sharp note. Fire surrounded the four magical beings and they disappeared.

-

Tom waited until after the phoenix had left the manor to drop his glamour. "Home sweet home," he muttered, pulling things from his robe pockets and resizing them before dropping them on the floor at his feet.

Ula and Harry traded looks before laughing. "Tom, love, are you okay?" Harry inquired, leaning down slightly so he could look into the Dark Lord's eyes.

Tom tossed the last bag on the floor, then snapped his fingers twice. Two house-elves appeared, both wearing clean tea cosies with the Slytherin crest dashed across the front in sharp detail. "What can Slinky and Giggles do for Master?" one of them, the elder-looking one, asked, bowing

Tom crouched down so he was level with the small creatures. "These two will be my guests for the summer. This is Harry, and that's Ula. Could you take Ula's things and show her to the Copper Room, please, Giggles?"

"Giggles would be happy to, Master!" the one who hadn't spoken before replied. She bounced over to Ula while Tom smiled. "If Mistress Ula will point out her things, Giggles will get them and show Mistress Ula to her room!"

The young witch looked started. "Ju-just Ula, will do," she murmured, tugging out her trunk and a small shoulder bag, which she slung over one shoulder.

"Right this way, Ula!" Giggles said with a large smile before bouncing down the hall, trunk in tow. Ula hurried after her, eyes wide.

Harry chuckled. "Perhaps Giggles should have been named Bouncy, eh, Tom?"

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes. "Perhaps." Then he looked back at Slinky. "Slinky, could you take the rest of this stuff to my suite, then make sure everyone knows that Harry and Ula will be here? Also, make sure someone keeps Ula busy for today."

"Of course, Master." Slinky bowed. "And what time shall Slinky have dinner ready for Master and Master's guests?"

Tom glanced up at Harry, who shrugged. "I think it's best if we just call for it whenever we're hungry, don't you think? Then Ula can have her dinner whenever she'd like," the teen suggested.

"Let's go with Harry's idea, then," Tom decided, nodding.

"Very well, Master. And what time will Master and Master's guests be having breakfast tomorrow?" Slinky asked, collecting the leftover trunks and bags.

"Have it ready at nine, and make sure Ula knows," Tom ordered, standing.

"As Master wishes," Slinky agreed before disappearing with a 'pop', taking all of the things with him.

"Slinky is the Head Elf," Tom told Harry, offering his arm. "If you want something done, you'll have to ask him."

Harry grinned and slid his arm around the Dark Lord's waist, resting his head against the taller man's shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind. They all look very happy."

"They are, I think," Tom agreed, settling his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Of course, they really don't like it when my Death Eaters come around, but there's little I can do about that. Shall we head towards the bedroom?"

"Sure." Harry smiled. "So, do I get a tour of this place tomorrow?"

"Of course." Tom chuckled. "I'll give both you and Ula the grand tour after breakfast."

"Mm. And what _ever_ shall we do until then?"

"I've got a few ideas."

Harry laughed.

-

Harry slipped into the room of Juniors with a faint smile. "Good afternoon, everyone."

"Good afternoon, boss," came the cheerful reply of the gathered Juniors.

Harry took his place at the head of the circle, nodding faintly to Hermione and Neville, who stood next to one another in a shady corner. He glanced around at the familiar faces for a long moment before speaking. "This will be the first full meeting for all of you, I believe, so let me tell you what to expect." He stepped back, shaking his head when everyone turned to watch him. "First thing, face forward. You don't need to see me to listen."

"Oiy. Wouldn't it be more respectful to watch you, so you know we're listening?" Morag inquired.

"Voldemort doesn't want to see your face. He likes submission," Harry responded gently, starting to walk around the circle of witches and wizards. "I know I've mentioned before that one of the differences between the Death Eaters and the Juniors is my more friendly approach?" The Juniors nodded, some watching him curiously. "In a full-fledged meeting, we play by Voldemort's rules, and he's not so nice at Death Eater meetings. Just because you got an O for the year doesn't mean he won't _Crucio_ you."

 _' That MEANS, face **FORWARD**! '_ Gin added in large, sharp lettering. Everyone's head snapped back to inside the circle.

Harry nodded his thanks to his second. "When you all first met Voldemort as himself, were you afraid of him?" he inquired gently.

"Yeah," everyone murmured.

 _' Well, guess I'm the only exception to THAT rule.'_ Gin snorted.

Harry gave his sister an amused look. "You feared him just as much as the next person the _very_ first time you met him and understood who he was."

"Point to Harry," Remus murmured.

Harry snorted. "Enough." He shook his head at them all as he took his place at the head of the circle again. "You'll have to be serious in the meeting, my friends," he said, giving them all sharp looks. "No laughing, no teasing each other, no silently hexing the Death Eater next to you." The Boy-Who-Lived glanced at the Weasley twins and smiled at their serious looks. "Good."

 _' While we're in the meeting, neither Harry nor I can protect you if you step out of line.'_ Gin added seriously. _' Just because we're high-ranking doesn't mean that we can talk you out of a tight spot. If you piss off Voldemort enough for him to Crucio you, you probably deserve it.'_

"Consider this your only warning," Harry added firmly. "Now, when you get into the meeting room, most of the Death Eaters will be mingling, for the most part. When they start lining up, line up with them. Take a random place in the circle and stay quiet. When Voldemort and myself come in, you're expected to kneel. Don't question it, just do it."

"What if we don't kneel?" Terry snorted.

"You'll be learning to like the Cruciatus Curse, that's what," Draco snapped. He glared across the circle at the Ravenclaw. "The Dark Lord isn't the nice guy you had as teacher, Terry. He's cruel and hateful. If you don't do as you're supposed to do, you will find yourself on the wrong end of his wand. You can learn that now, or you can learn that later, but I promise I'll laugh when you start screaming."

"Draco," Harry murmured, gazing at the Slytherin calmly.

Draco pursed his lips, but bowed formally. "I apologize, Harry, but sometimes you need to be harsh to make your point."

Harry's lips twitched. "So I'm learning." He glanced over at Terry. "Draco is right, though. Lord Voldemort will not smile if you crack a joke. He'll turn around and _Crucio_ you until you're sobbing and can't breathe anymore and are coughing up blood from screaming so hard," the green-eyed teen said softly.

Terry winced. "Understood."

"Great." Harry smiled. "Gin, would you like to lead them all to the meeting room? We've got a few minutes yet before Voldemort calls the Death Eaters, so you can all get a look around."

 _' And you?'_ Gin inquired, motioning for everyone to put there masks on and hoods up.

"Neville, Hermione, and I are going to find them a place to hang out in while the meeting's going on," Harry replied easily.

"And after the meeting?" Theodore inquired from behind his white mask.

 _' The Juniors have their own little private meeting and lunch.'_ Gin responded. _' Let's go, kiddies.'_

"Behave," Hermione added, giving everyone her best Head Girl expression, which had everyone cracking up as Gin herded them from the room.

Harry smiled at the two supporters. "Well, come along then. You can play with Ula, I suppose. I'll just send one of the house-elves to come get you when we're done."

"That should work," Neville agreed.

Harry chuckled and motioned for them to follow him.

-

 **: No wise cracks this time, right?:**

 **: None what-so-ever.:** Harry rolled his eyes at the red-eyed man across from him. **: I'm supposed to be setting a good example for my gang, I know.:** He flicked a lock of hair from his face before speaking again. **: Are we inducting Dray, Ted, and 'Bini today?:**

 **: Yes.:** The Dark Lord nodded. **: They will be remaining behind after both meetings for their test, then they will be marked.:**

**: What's their test?:**

**: They get to torture your cousin.:**

Harry blanched, then shot the Dark Lord a sharp look. **: Lovely. And you're going to want me there, of course.:**

Voldemort smiled faintly. **: If you wish to call an out, love, I give you permission. None of us will think any less of you for it.:**

 **: I know.:** He looked up at the ceiling. **: But I'll be there anyway.:**

The Dark Lord let out a sigh. **: Very well.:**

Harry couldn't help but smile at his lover. **: And Gin? I seem to recall her calling dibs on my lovely cousin.:**

**: I don't know. Ask her.:**

**: Will do.:**

**: Perfect.:** Voldemort straightened and brushed down his robes, which drew a snort from Harry, then turned to the doors they'd been standing next to. **: I think they're ready.:**

 **: Let's hope mine behave,:** Harry muttered, taking his place next to the taller man.

 **: Well, if they don't, I get to _Crucio_ them,:** Voldemort replied cheerfully.

 **: And we all know you've been wanting to do that since the beginning of the school year,:** was Harry's dry response.

 **: Oh, I don't know. They didn't cause _nearly_ as much trouble as _you_ ,:** Voldemort hissed in Harry's ear before pushing the doors open and leading the way into the room.

Harry noted, with relief, that all the Juniors knelt in unison with the other Death Eaters. _Thank Merlin!_

The Dark Lord's end of their link radiated with amusement even as he looked over the gathered group with a frown. "Stand," he ordered, then nodded when everyone rose quickly.

 **: What's wrong?:** Harry inquired, keeping his face emotionless as he gazed over the group himself.

 **: Some of mine are missing,:** Voldemort responded.

**: Anything in the _Prophet_ this morning that I missed? :**

**: Doubtful, though the _Prophet_ might not even know.:**

**: True.:** Harry frowned thoughtfully. **: Ask.:**

 **: Harry...:** the Dark Lord murmured.

 **: Oh, fine, I'll ask. Who's missing?:** Harry responded, mentally rolling his eyes.

 _Plato Bole, Ward Warrington, Roger Davis, and Lyle Bletchley,_ Voldemort whispered in their minds, not wanting to say them out loud, since some may catch on to the names. It had happened in the past.

Harry nodded. "Bole, Warrington, Davis, and Bletchley are missing. Where are they?" he asked in a sharp voice, eyeing the crowd.

"Davis has a Quidditch game in Bosnia," came the quick response from one of Roger Davis' friends, Septimus Cauld.

"Make sure he knows to speak with us about that when he gets back," Harry ordered, waiting for the answering nod before gazing around the group again. "Bole, Warrington, and Bletchley."

"I saw Bole and Bletchley yesterday at the Ministry, my Lord," Cassidy Hayes answered suddenly. "They were talking to Amelia Bones."

"What would they need to talk to _her_ about?" spat Antonin Dolohov furiously, which started an argument among about ten Death Eaters. The Juniors and Death Eaters not arguing stepped back out of the way, eyeing the arguers warily.

Voldemort and Harry traded looks. _We'll need Susan to grill her aunt,_ the Dark Lord muttered.

 _I'll ask her,_ Harry agreed. _Now, aren't you going to end this argument, oh great Dark Lord?_

 _Are you mocking me, Potter?_ Voldemort replied with a tinge of amusement. Harry smirked. _Brat. Yes, I'll step in, right as soon as those not in this little fight get out of the way..._

Harry winced internally, catching on to the Dark Lord's train of thought. _Ever thought about just shouting for them to stop?_

 _What would be the fun in that?_ Voldemort inquired, levelling his wand at the small cluster. " _Crucio_."

The argument ended rather suddenly, letting the following screams rip through the air unhindered. Harry noticed a few of his Juniors flinching and, those close to one another, gripping each others' hands. Gin mouthed 'ouch' silently to herself as she gazed at the mass of Death Eaters from Harry's right. The Death Eaters not caught up in the Cruciatus Curse were watching on stonily. _Love, you have a sick sense of humour,_ Harry offered cheerfully.

 _Why, thank you,_ Voldemort replied, ending the curse with a snap of his wrist. He stalked over to the pile of human bodies and kicked the one closest to him. "Get up. All of you," he ordered coldly. They all started struggling to their feet, but the Dark Lord didn't seem to think they were moving fast enough, for he roared, " _ **NOW!**_ " at the top of his lungs, making everyone else flinch and one of the ones rising fall over.

"My Lord, we apologize," Odoric York said quickly as he regained his feet.

"You, are all pathetic," Voldemort hissed sharply. "I don't know why I bother."

"Because you can't defeat the Order of the Phoenix alone?" Lach Goyle responded dully from the ground.

Voldemort turned his wand on the dumb man. " _Prone Seco_ ," he hissed, making a slicing motion

Lach screamed as the front of his robes split open, revealing a deep cut from his right shoulder to just above his groin. Blood started pooling around him at a sharp pace.

Harry's eyes shot away from the gruesome sight to where a scuffle had broken out in a corner. He recognized the forms of the younger Goyle fighting against Draco and Vincent and swept silently over to them. All three froze when they saw him coming. "Greg, go over to the corner by the door and help Sally outside," the Boy-Who-Lived ordered evenly, nodding to where Sally-Anne stood unsteadily with Susan's support.

"But, Harry, my–"

"Greg, if you go over there now, the Dark Lord will do that to you too," Vincent hissed. "Listen to Harry."

"Go," Harry hissed as the Dark Lord started yelling. "He won't kill him."

Gregory's shoulders slumped and, with a faint nod, he dashed through the shadows over to the two Hufflepuffs and helped Sally-Anne from the room.

"Thank you," Vincent murmured to Harry once Gregory was out of the room.

Harry nodded and settled a hand on the Slytherin's shoulder, glancing at both young men. "Good job," he offered before spinning sharply and stalking back to his place in the broken circle.

Voldemort stalked up to his younger lover, eyes flaring dangerously, as Craig Crabbe and Walden Macnair helped Lach from the room. **: I should have killed him,:** he spat to Harry.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the older wizard. **: But, if you killed everyone who pissed you off, there wouldn't be anyone left. What would be the point in ruling then?:**

Voldemort snorted. **: Stop trying to cheer me up, Harry,:** he muttered before returning his attention to the slowly returning circle of Death Eaters and Juniors. "Move it!" He shouted, then smirked as everyone quickened their pace.

 **: But, love, if _I_ don't try cheering you up, who will?:** Harry offered, eyeing a flurry of motion against one of the walls. **: Be right back.:**

 **: What?:** Voldemort turned to watch Harry sweep over to the motion he'd seen with a frown.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the Patil twins. Parvati was hugging her sister tightly, who was bowed over sobbing silently. "What's wrong?" the young leader murmured, kneeling before the girls. He smiled faintly when the Dark Lord barked out an order to draw the attention away from them.

"Padma's feeling ill," Parvati whispered. "She's never seen that much blood before."

"Understandable." Harry nodded. "I'll take her out. You get back into the circle and pay attention."

"Yes, sir." Parvati nodded, then pulled away from her sister to hurry back to where Lisa and Morag had left her a space.

"Padma, can you stand?" Harry whispered, setting a gentle hand on the young woman's back.

"I–I think s–so," Padma agreed. She allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, then led from the room. "A-am I going t-to be i–in tr–trouble?"

"No." Harry pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the Ravenclaw. "I'm not surprised that some of you got sick," he added as they stepped into the room where he felt Gregory and Sally-Anne's pendants 

"S–some of us?" Padma inquired shakily as she pulled off her mask and used the handkerchief to wipe at her tears and snot.

"Yeah," Sally-Anne agreed, eyes red and swollen. "Greg helped me out."

"Harry made me," Gregory reported as Harry helped Padma sit next to Sally-Anne.

"Your father is fine," Harry reported sternly. "If you'd tried to stop Voldemort from cursing him, you would _both_ be hurt. I stopped you for a reason, so stop giving me that look."

"Harry was right" Sally-Anne added, shaking her finger in Gregory's face. "Now shut up."

Harry smiled. "You certainly _seem_ better, Ms Perks."

Sally-Anne made a face. "You shut up too."

"Hey! Are you four having a party without me?!" came a sudden voice out of nowhere.

Harry turned and smiled at Ula. "It's not one you want to attend, love," he offered, then glanced up at where Hermione and Neville stood behind the young Gryffindor. "You two look tired."

"She's worse than Gerda and Gal," Hermione declared as Ula hopped into Harry's arms. "How do you deal with her?"

"How do you think he put up with Ron for six years?" Neville offered dryly, taking the open seat next to Gregory. "Okay there, Greg?"

Gregory pursed his lips. "No."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Greg, would it make you feel better if you could go check up on your father?"

"Yes."

Harry nodded and snapped his fingers with his free hand, as he was holding Ula still. A frowning elf appeared before him. "What can Ordor do for Master Harry?" he asked in a monotone.

"Take Greg up to the second floor in the left wing, where his father is," Harry responded evenly.

"As Master Harry asks." Ordor bowed. "Come along Mister Goyle."

"Thank you, Ordor," Harry offered the elf as he led Gregory from the room. Then he returned his attention to Ula. "I need to put you down, Ula. I have to get back to my meeting."

"Awww..." Ula pouted. "Can I come?"

"You really don't want to be in there," Sally-Anne slipped in. "Come here and I'll teach you a hand-game, hm?"

"Okay!" Ula chirped. She hopped over to Sally-Anne happily.

Harry gave the Hufflepuff a thankful look, then nodded to Hermione and Neville. "I'll see you two in a few minutes. Make sure you find a place for her?"

"We'll try our best," Neville promised weakly.

Harry snorted in amusement and slipped back down the hallway and into the meeting room. Voldemort was yelling again. _Love, I think they get the point,_ Harry chuckled mentally as he slid into his place next to the scarlet-eyed man.

The Dark Lord turned to him, ending his triad rather suddenly, which made a few Death Eaters and Juniors startle. **: I had to improvise, and they obviously _don't_ get it, since they _still_ haven't got it right.:** He scowled heavily.

Harry gave his lover an amused look. **: Perhaps, if you didn't yell and spoke in a normal voice, they'd get it?:**

Voldemort's scowl deepened. **: Where's the fun in that?:**

Harry sniggered, then turned to their wary audience. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Dark Order, when Voldemort screams his orders at the top of his lungs, can you even understand what he's saying?"

 **: Harry,:** Voldemort said warningly.

 **: I'm curious. Hush,:** Harry responded calmly, totally ignoring the red eyes glaring a hole through his head. "Well?"

"N-not...r-r-really..." Wormtail volunteered, then cowered when the Dark Lord shot him a furious look.

 **: Point. Stop screaming,:** Harry turned and graced the annoyed Dark Lord with a brilliant smile, ignoring the wand pointed at his heart.

 **: I should _Crucio_ you,:** Voldemort growled.

 **: But you won't,:** Harry pointed out calmly. **: Because, if you do, there will be no one here to make you see sense.:**

**: I don't need anyone to try and show me sense!:**

_' Gentlemen, perhaps this isn't the best place for this.'_ declared quick words that appeared between them. _' Argue in your bedroom, not at the meeting.'_

 **: Your sister is right. We will have this discussion later,:** Voldemort decided, forcing himself to calm down before he returned to the circle of Death Eaters. "Next month, we have a raid. You will be further informed when that date comes closer. For now, be warned it's coming. Also, we will be inducting three new members into the Death Eaters tonight," he said coldly. "Lucius, remain."

Harry nodded, all business, as he also addressed the group. "Death Eaters In-Training, follow Gin. She'll take you to our meeting room."

Then, as one, the two leaders said, "Dismissed," and turned to sweep from the room, Lucius following.

"Perhaps, Harry, you shouldn't interrupt meetings like that?" Lucius offered calmly once the doors to the meeting room had fallen shut behind them.

"My sentiments exactly," the Dark Lord grumbled as he reverted to his human form. "How the hell am I supposed to keep control of meetings if you continue to do that?"

"You rule your way, I rule mine," Harry replied, frowning, as he leaned against the wall. "Anyway, your meetings are always out of control. Someone usually ends up in pain by the end, which causes chaos for at least as long as you hold the curse, usually longer. Yes, Tom, you have their fear, but you don't have their attention in the way you wish."

"You're saying I need to be more friendly?" Tom hissed, eyes flashing.

"I'm _saying_ , that your meetings are chaotic without my help, so stop yelling at me," Harry responded calmly.

The Dark Lord leaned over until he was nose-to-nose with the smaller wizard. "You rule your way, I rule mine," he said coldly. "In my meetings, we rule with fear. In your meetings, we rule with friendship. Know the distinction."

"I'm well-aware of the distinction, thank you," Harry shot back, tone matching that of his lover's. "I'm merely not comfortable with it."

"And you think I'm comfortable with joking around at your meetings?" Tom asked, eyes narrowing.

Harry let out a sigh, resigning himself. "Very well. I will behave in your meetings."

"And I won't _Crucio_ any of your Juniors," Tom agreed evenly. "Deal?"

"Deal." Harry nodded, then crossed the short distance between them and bestowed a firm kiss on the other's lips.

Lucius coughed politely, earning him glares from both of the more powerful wizards, which he ignored. "I believe we have a meeting to get to?"

Harry blinked at the blond. "You're coming too?"

Tom sighed. "I invited him. He needs to know how to deal with your brats just as Gin needs to learn how to deal with my people."

"Very well." Harry poked the Dark Lord's side. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Tom agreed, then spun and led the way to the main dining room, where the meeting would be held.

-

Dudley's head shot up when the door to his cell opened. In stepped the blond man that he saw from time-to-time that would smirk at him from just outside his reach and threaten him. Dudley wasn't sacred of the man anymore, though he had been at first. He'd figured out by now that the man wouldn't hurt him.

As four cloaked forms stepped into the cell after Lucius, unnoticed by Dudley, Lucius commented, "Good evening, Mr Dursley."

"Oh, is it evening then?" Dudley shot back.

"Actually, it's late afternoon," offered an emotionless voice as Harry and Voldemort stepped into the cell. "How rude of you to mislead him, Lucius."

"I apologize, my Lord," Lucius responded, bowing slightly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fucking whore!" Dudley screamed suddenly, pulling at his chains as he reached for his cousin, who flinched. "Come over here and fight me like a man!"

"That would be an unfair advantage," Theodore hissed from beneath his hood. "Since you're no man."

Dudley ignored the insult, intent on staring at Harry and tugging on his chains occasionally. He seemed aware that it unnerved Harry as well, as he was smirking slightly.

Almost as one, the four cloaked figures moved to block their leader from Dudley's view while the snake-like Voldemort engulfed Harry in a hug, shooting Dudley a poisonous look. "I want him screaming, you four," the Dark Lord hissed, pulling Harry with him as he stepped back against the wall.

Dudley shuddered. "Queen Voldemort," he muttered.

Voldemort offered the not-so-fat teen a chilled smirk. "That's right," he agreed coldly as Lucius joined him and Harry against the wall, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry pulled away from his lover and glanced up into the scarlet eyes, smiling at the concern he saw within them. **: I want one shot. No wand.:**

 **: Harry...:** Voldemort murmured, frowning.

 **: Please, love? You did say fighting back helped, remember?:** Harry pointed out.

The Dark Lord let out a sigh. **: One shot,:** he agreed.

Harry nodded and spun, a cold smile shaping his lips. "Juniors, move." The four Juniors shot him wary looks, but moved to either side, leaving a strip of bare ground between Dudley and Harry. Slowly, the Boy-Who-Lived moved forward. "Lucius tells me that he's not done you any physical harm, save starving you a bit," the wizard commented in an off-handed manner.

"Just like the pathetic wimp he is," Dudley agreed.

Harry stopped before his cousin. "Really? Lucius never struck me as pathetic."

"That's because you're the most pathetic wimp of them all," Dudley sneered.

Harry delivered a sharp kick to the side of his cousin's head, making Dudley see stars, and leaned in so close, their noses almost touched. "Let us see who the true wimp is, hm? I bet five pounds that Lucius or I could stand being under torture twice as long as you." He smirked. "I give you a minute, max, before you start to scream." Harry spun and stalked back up to where Voldemort stood, leaning against the wall, and forced the Dark Lord into giving him a searing kiss.

 _' Okay, that's hot.'_ Gin let out, pulling her hood back.

"I think I'm insulted." Theodore sighed as he, Draco, and Blaise also pulled their hoods back.

"Try harder," Draco suggested, pointing his wand at Dudley, who was staring at Harry and the Dark Lord. "Oiy, fatso. Close your mouth."

"How can you stand kissing him?" Dudley shouted.

"The same way you can stand looking at yourself in the mirror, I'm sure," Blaise offered.

"My Lords, not to be rude, but, uh, can we hex his mouth shut?" Theodore inquired, waving his wand towards Dudley, who didn't notice.

"No," Voldemort responded as Harry pulled away from the kiss to turn and look at his Juniors and cousin, both wizards keeping their arms around the other. "I want to hear him scream."

"Keep in mind, Juniors," Harry added smoothly. "If you kill him before five minutes, you fail."

"Not that that's going to keep them from becoming Death Eaters," Lucius muttered as the four Juniors turned to Dudley, whose eyes had widened in fear.

"Or Gin my second," Harry agreed brightly.

"Begin," Voldemort ordered, slipping a hand over Harry's mouth to silence his lover's cheerful tone.

"Can we practice our Unforgivables on him?" Draco inquired just before a red burst of light left Gin's wand and forced Dudley to scream. "Guess that answers that question."

"Guess it does. Hey, Gin, let us all have a turn," Blaise snorted.

Gin ended the curse with a cold look. _' That's just a taste, Dudley.'_ the words of Gin's spell said in icy lettering. _' No one hurts my brother and continues unpunished. You just happen to be the first in a line of people I'm going to kill.'_

Dudley shuddered at the dangerous brown eyes from where he hung, just above the ground, due to his knees giving out. "You leave my gang alone!" he shouted, voice already turning raspy from his screaming.

"I think not!" Draco spat. "They're going to hell with you, Muggle! _Crucio!_ " Dudley started screaming again, and the screams intensified as both Theodore and Blaise added their own Cruciatus Curse to the mix, gazes cold.

 _Alright there, love?_ Voldemort inquired through his connection with Harry as he ran a spidery hand through the younger man's hair.

 _What did I do to gain such faithful friends?_ Harry replied.

The Dark Lord smiled faintly. _You were just yourself._

Harry shook his head. _Whatever._

-

Harry had left his lover to Mark his friends in favour of wandering around Malfoy Manor on his own, letting the thought that Dudley was finally dead seep in. It was strange that his childhood bully had been killed by the people of the man who had been one of the causes of his being placed in that house. To think that his ultimate saviour had been the one he'd been born to kill. It was mind-boggling.

A voice cut through Harry's thoughts sharply. "Well, if it isn't ickle Hawwy, all by himself. Did Hawwy's little protection squad leave him all by his lonesome?"

Harry blinked up at Bellatrix. "You want me to _Crucio_ you?"

Bellatrix laughed. "You couldn't _Crucio_ me even if you tried, brat! You're just a child playing at an adult's world! Go back to your crib, widdle Hawwy, lest the evils of the world come out to get you!" Her eyes danced insanely.

Harry levelled his wand at the older witch, and, without any preamble, stated, " _Crucio_."

Bellatrix's screams ricocheted off the walls of the manor, making them seem twice as loud as they really were. Harry finally ended the curse when blood had started bubbling out of her mouth and dribbling down her chin to the floor. Still, she continued to twitch.

"I do believe, Bella, that I warned you," Voldemort hissed as he stepped up behind Harry.

"Really, Aunt Bella. Have you no tact?" Draco sniffed as he, Gin, Theodore, Blaise, and Lucius filled in the hallway around Harry and Voldemort.

 _' Zero tact. Yup.'_ Gin offered, shaking her head. _' How so very sad.'_

"Get up, Bella," the Dark Lord ordered. Everyone was silent as the woman slowly struggled to her feet. "Harry has permission to kill you; I would not push him if I were you."

Bellatrix and Harry locked gazes. "This isn't over," the woman spat before turning and slowly limping down the hallway.

"I should hope not." Harry relaxed against his lover. "I claim her, by the way. You don't get to kill her now."

Voldemort sighed. "I know." He ran a hand through Harry's hair. "I'm sure everyone can get home on their own?"

"Yup," Draco replied cheerfully, which earned him a few amused looks.

"Great." Harry entwined his left hand with the Dark Lord's. **: Voldie.:** The two disappeared from sight as the portkey on Harry's finger activated.

-

 **: Nice,:** Harry commented when they landed in their bedroom.

 **: I rather thought so,:** the Dark Lord murmured, slipping one hand inside Harry's robes to pinch one of the younger wizard's nipples.

Harry closed his eyes in pleasure. **: What's the occasion?:** he inquired of the sudden advancement.

 **: I'm horny,:** the Dark Lord responded promptly as he tugged at Harry's robe.

 **: I can see that,:** Harry replied, amused, as he tugged away so he could take his robe off himself. **: Now, what's making you so horny?:**

A predatory smile took over Tom's face as he watched Harry undress. **: Didn't you know, you little imp? Torture makes me horny.:**

Harry snorted. **: That explains a lot.:** He let his robe slide to the floor at his feet and smirked at his lover, who had been naked since Harry had started getting undressed. **: But I could have sworn you were just fine while you were Marking my friends.:**

 **: Watching _you_ torture Bella was fucking sexy, :** was the blunt reply. **: Now get over here, imp.:**

Harry laughed and slid up to the taller man. **: I'll have to remember that,:** he whispered before the Dark Lord pulled him into a sharp kiss.

Tom stepped them backwards until the back of Harry's legs hit the edge of the bed. Then they tumbled back onto the green silk sheets, Harry landing on top. Harry pulled away to give his lover a questioning look, which earned him a smirk. **: Fuck me.:**

Harry's eyes widened. **: You want _me_ on top?! :**

 **: Yesssss.:** Tom brushed a hand through Harry's hair, eyes burning hungrily. **: Show me how possessive you can be, my Harry.:**

Harry moaned at the thought, then leaned down to kiss the Dark Lord again, even as he called the lubricant from the side table to his hand. As he coated a few fingers in the cold cream, the Boy-Who-Lived moved down to leave a vicious mark over his lover's Adam's apple. **: Mine,:** Harry hissed against the bruised skin of the Dark Lord's throat.

 **: Yours,:** Tom gasped in response, using Harry's hair to force the teen into another brutal kiss. Harry kissed him back as he slid a single finger into the elder wizard's arse, getting a hiss of surprise in return.

Harry continued kissing the Dark Lord as he slipped two, then three fingers into him, stretching the elder man carefully, ever mindful of the fact that his lover hadn't been buggered in decades. Once certain he could do no more to prepare Tom, Harry coated his penis in the lubricant and positioned himself before his lover's entrance. Then, cautiously, Harry gazed into the lust-filled scarlet eyes beneath him. **: Ready?:**

 **: Now,:** was the answering demand. So, with a faint smile, Harry pushed slowly into the tight hole.

Tom's head flew backwards, eyes clenched shut and mouth open in a silent cry as Harry slipped into him. Harry immediately stopped moving inwards, reaching up with one hand to cup his lover's face. "Tom?"

 **: Keep going,:** Tom responded sharply, opening his eyes to meet Harry's. The older man's gaze was filled with a mix of pain and need, so, with a worried look, Harry continued pressing onwards.

Once fully sheathed inside his lover, Harry paused, waiting for Tom's okay, which came in the form of a faint nod not long after. Slowly, Harry pulled out, then pushed back in again.

 **: I can take a lot more pain than that, Mr Potter,:** the Dark Lord offered dryly, giving Harry a bored look.

Harry scowled. **: You asked for it, Riddle,:** he hissed, pulling out again. Then, without warning, Harry slammed back into his lover, starting a sharp rhythm that left Tom gasping.

The Dark Lord came with a cry that startled Harry, as the elder man had never been one for making noise when he came. The thought that he had finally gotten such a response out of his lover sent Harry over the edge himself, leaving him spent, laying on the Dark Lord once he'd shot off all he had into Tom.

Tom recovered first and wrapped his arms around the teen gently. "Love you," he whispered against wild black hair.

Harry smiled and kissed the Dark Lord's chest. "Love you too."

Tom smiled and let his eyes slip shut. "Thank you."

Harry rose his head to blink up at the older man. "For what?"

Smiling scarlet eyes gazed at the teen. "For loving me."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment before he smiled in reply. "An eye for an eye," he offered impishly.

The Dark Lord chuckled. "Go to sleep, you little monster."

Harry nuzzled the elder man's chest. "Good night, Tom."

"Good night, Harry. Sleep well."


End file.
